Sick
by missterio
Summary: What Joker wants, he WILL get. One of his victims believes she sees the real Joker, when others do not. Will the victim be doomed to insanity forever, or can Batman see the truth in time? Based on The Batman cartoon universe.
1. Still Desiring

**Title: **Sick

**Fiction Rating: **_T _(for language, violence, disturbing content, disturbing sensuality, and thoughts of suicide)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any characters from the show or the comics that DC does. Batman is originally created by Bob Kane.

**Author's Note: **This story is based on the (2004) Kids WB series, _The Batman_. This is the sequel to my first story, _Obsession_. In here, you will not only read about Xack's story or Batman's, but the new people (or old to some of you) as well; such as Barbara Gordon, Pamela Isley, and even Joker! You'll find out who the rest of the characters are when the time comes... This also takes places during the era's of "Batgirl Begins" and "Apprentice".

**Please review. I do enjoy getting them. :D**

Enjoy chapter one!

_sick: not in good health; of, relating to, or intended for use in sickness. Disgusted. Pining. Macabre: Sadistic._

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Still Desiring**

_"Monster..." _That was what Xack Hathaway had called him once, and as she sat there in her bathroom tub -- thinking intently on that word -- she wished she could of taken back what was said. A very cool shower was pouring down over her, and although one would clean themselves bare, Xack however, was doing no such thing. She was clothed as the water ran over herself, and however very strange, she just wanted to experiment what it felt like to do this. What her reasons are for doing it, no one will know. Everything was soaked...and she didn't care. _"No one's around. This is my apartment room, after all." _As she said: no one is around... Xack preferred to be alone in her oddness and depression. She tilted her head down as her drenched hair draped over her face. "Monster... Creature... Did I really call him those things?" She asked herself quietly. "That Joker...how can he forgive me so easily?..."

It's been close to six months since the first tale; a week to the end of May now. During that time, Xack had turned nineteen, but it seemed no one even knew about it; not even her family members remembered this. She didn't bother to mention anyone about it. If no one remembered, then why should she be the one to remind them all about it? _"Eddie's birthday is coming up... Everyone is remembering his party, but what about me? Why did they forget _me_?..."_ Xack was the kind of person to be extremely jealous of others, but it mostly involved women that like the same man as she does, or her younger brother Eddie. Ever since she could remember -- ever since that boy was born -- all the attention was given to him; leaving the poor girl all alone...to wallow in her forgotten misery. Xack breathed out, trying to calm and not lose herself to depressed sanity. She wiped away a few tears that came to her eyes. She didn't want to remember bad memories, but that's all she could recall in her life. _"Why can't I remember anything happy? Am I really that depressing?"_

Xack gasped. It suddenly dawned on her, "Oh crap -- Joker!" She leaned over to quickly turn off the shower and stepped out of the tub. "I almost forgot, I'm supposed to see him!" Grabbing a towel that hung on the wall, she dried herself off as best as she could before she left the bathroom to her room. Xack changed her clothes, and usually didn't wear all black clothing, for she noticed that people actually stop and stare at her oddly. She applied much black eyeliner on her eyes, so that her eyes were more noticeable than anything else. Put on a long, black shirt with a skull, slipped into a long black skirt, got on her shoes, and out the door she went. She didn't care of the weather, for no matter how hot or cold it was, she would always wear black. Xack was slightly pudgy, and never considered herself to be thin. Was this why she wore black? --No. _"The color looks good on me... That's all."_

From those months ago, Xack was given her own apartment room by her older brother, Shaun. The apartment itself wasn't grand or anything to brag about, but it was just the right size, considering the girl lived alone. If you would to enter, there is the living room, and the kitchen to the left. The apartment had only one bedroom with two bathrooms: one for Xack's personal use, and the other for guests. Although the apartment room has been around for a long time, the way she cleaned and tidied up...it seemed the room itself is brand new!

As Xack was about to leave the complex, a somewhat hefty man exited his own room and approached her. "Are you still having problems with your air conditioner?" He asked curiously, scratching the goatee on his face.

Xack turned around and shook her head, "No...it works fine now," she answered quietly, shying away. "Thanks for fixing it, Tom."

"Anytime," he said happily. "I know this place is pretty old, so things break down allot...but that's why they have me; been here for years."

Xack smiled, "Yes, well...I have to go now. Bye." She waved briefly and didn't even bother to see if Tom was waving back. The girl didn't like talking with others that she wasn't familiar with, or not being 'close' to. Outside, Xack squinted her eyes in the blinding light, and her body was already heating up from the sun's gaze. "Taxi!" She screamed out as she saw one of the vehicles come by. As the car stopped, Xack quickly walked up to it and entered the backseat. "Arkham Asylum," said she urgently, and watched the taxi driver shiver with fear from hearing the destination. It was no surprise to Xack to see this reaction, for all the times she wanted to go to that horrible place, most of the drivers had the same response. _"I remember promising I would see Joker everyday... I hope he doesn't get mad..." _She coughed harshly into her arm, and as they quieted down, nothing else entered her head.

* * *

Then there's Arkham Asylum, the place where insane people would go if no one else around was to help their conditions. In cell number '223'...the Joker is one such patient that needed serious aid. Called by many names, but the most known ones were 'the Clown Prince of Crime', and 'Crazy Crime Clown'. Joker dresses in various costumes, but the Gotham citizens usually see this mad man in a long, purple tailcoat, leather pants, and spats as some sort of an odd 'footwear'. Red eyes with piercing yellow pupils, wild green hair, and a grin so evil, it could even intimidate the most strongest of men into submission. That's what the Joker loved about himself: he considers to be a man of comedy, yet also of fear; to scare and to be funny...oh, the joys of life for him.

As Joker sits in his cell, awaiting the news of Xack Hathaway, the clown himself just stares blankly at the door in front of him. Since he was dubbed to be the most 'dangerously insane criminal' at Arkham, Joker is placed into a solitary confined cell where hardly anyone would associate with him. He was also bounded in the upper torso with a straight jacket; obviously, so he had less of a chance to fight back at the orderly, doctors, or just whoever came close to him. _"She's not coming..._again_!" _He told himself in his crazed mind. _"She broke her promises to me... No one should go against their word with the Joker." _Joker began to rock back and forth on the ground. He was getting impatient with Xack. Suddenly, he heard a pair of feet approach his cell door. His heart actually skipped a beat as to who it could be.

"Hey, Joker, that Miss Hathaway is here for ya," announced one of the orderly. Joker heard the keys jingle, and in seconds, the cell door opened and the darkly dressed Xack entered.

Xack walked up to Joker and sat down to level with him. "Xackie!" Joker cried happily, but his excitement faded quickly when his expression turned angry, "Where've you been, little girl? It seems more and more, you stop visiting me!"

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Xack tried to apologize rather quietly, "Lately...I haven't been feeling too well, and--"

"It isn't just this week you missed..." Joker almost hissed under his breath. "Lately I've been seeing less of my _pretty_..._little_..._Xackie_..." He smiled at her devilishly, "If I had it _my _way... I would come and see you wherever -- _whenever_ I want. You could be awake...or sleeping, I don't care. Seeing your pretty, creepy face, always brings a smile to mine..." He chuckled sinisterly afterwards.

_"He's doing it again..." _Xack thought nervously, _"He's scaring me...but is it a joke?" _"Why...why do you say that?..." She wondered, her voice trembling slightly, "I don't understand why seeing _me_ makes _you_ happy."

Joker rolled his eyes and laughed, "Why, dearie, you still don't get it do you? It's only a matter of time before you're really _mine_." Xack was taken aback by this. Joker just grinned more evilly. "I thought we already talked about that, or did it knock out of your little head?" The girl watched Joker lean against the wall and bang his head gently on it; still continuing to laugh away manically.

Xack shook her head in disbelief. "No...don't say things like that. I came to you...because I like talking with you; we talk about things...we enjoy." She kept shaking her head, "Why do you do that? I came here...because I wanted to see you again--"

"And yet, you come whenever _you_ want to!" When he brought his face closer to Xack's, the girl backed away from him. "When I get out of here again...I won't kidnap detectives and turn them into clay... I won't do that great TV show of mine and gas this lame city... I want to come and see you..." Joker cocked his head at her, "Are you going to be mine this time?" His look turned more pleading, "Be mine, Xackie. I want no one else to have you; especially that pathetic family of yours, and that 'Brucie' boy... When I escape again, will you be my henchgirl? --My _clown_girl?..."

Xack left her mouth agape in fear. Joker waited for a reply, but all the girl did was stand up and knock on the door frantically. "Please, I want to leave now," she told the orderly from the other side. Soon enough, the cell door opened and Xack zipped right out of there. As the orderly closed the door behind her, she mumbled to Joker, "It was so much better when we got along..." Without another word, she started to go for the exit of the asylum, coughing harshly once more. _"Why now? He wasn't like this before. Why is he being so mean -- so scary now? He-he won't try his 'cloning' people again; he never uses the same plan twice, so what's he up to this time?" _She shivered with fright. _"More importantly...for me...what is he going to do with me when he tries and escapes again?..."_

Joker heard her words when she left his cell room, and as before, he peered at his door with a nerve-breaking grin on his white face. "Don't worry, dearie..." he said, but no one was around to hear him. "We'll be together again...soon enough. When I get out, I'll make sure to spend all my _wonderful_ time with you." A few evil chortles caught in his throat as he thought on his new plan. Oh yes...he was sure it was going to work out in the end this time around. "I want that little girl to be with me and only me...no matter what it takes." He sighed sadly, "I really want someone to mold in my likeness though. Even if it's not you, Xackie...then who?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know the first chapter sounded a bit lame, but this is only the _first_ chapter here; I promise it'll get better as more chapters come in, so don't give up on me quickly. Another note: the short 'plot' mentioned so far... I know it sounds a bit cliche to the last story, but I promise (again) that it's not.


	2. The Escape

**Chapter Two:**

**The Escape**

_"Ethan has past the point of no return... Now...only Clayface remains..." _Bruce sighed depressingly as he sat in the batcave, starring up at his computer monitor. During those six months for Bruce...it was life changing. Joker had escaped and kidnapped Ethan Bennett, whom has been best friends with Bruce ever since middle school years, and the clown introduced the detective to unstable chemicals. Joker done this horrible scheme out of anger and hatred toward the police and the rage of all of his failed attempts to bring Gotham to its knees. When Ethan -- or now to be Clayface -- was captured, many medical scientists have tried all sorts of medicines to try and bring back the human...but failed. Clayface was thus held at Arkham for his condition...unfortunately, he later broke loose. No one has heard of the creature since; obviously, he was 'laying low' until the heat was off. Bruce had never given up on Clayface though. Even as we speak, the young billionaire is still striving to come up with a cure for the clay monster. No matter what it took, Bruce is determined to bring his former childhood friend back.

Bruce turned in his chair as he heard Alfred come down from the private elevator and into the batcave. "Still putting all your time into this cure, Sir?" Alfred asked curiously, and a little surprised as well. Without a word, Bruce nodded. Alfred walked up to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "I am sure you will find a cure to Detective Bennett's affliction."

Bruce still seemed very solemn about this. "I wish this was easier said than done," he replied tiredly, putting a hand to his head in frustration. "Joker may look half-witted, but he's far from it. I know every time he makes new chemicals...he makes it very difficult so no one can find cures for them. People look at the Batman as a man with a cure for anything that Joker throws at them...but I'm not. It gets more and more complicated with every new chemical formula. His gases and concoctions get more dangerous every time he uses them..." He slouched in his chair ever so slightly. "I believe...this time around...he won. I just...can't find a cure for Ethan...Clayface..."

"This is rather surprising to hear this from you," said Alfred, his tone shocked by Bruce's words. "You never gave up hope for a cure when the Joker kidnapped and exposed the citizens to his chemical bath. On those days, I have never seen you more determined than ever to help them." He took a step away from Bruce; about to do his chores of tidying up the batcave. "I know the young Hathaway boy is very grateful for your actions, and so are many other citizens that were cured by your medical efforts." Alfred watched Bruce turn back to the computer monitor. "So I say, Master Bruce: do not give up on detective Bennett." Bruce remained silent. "Well, before I attend my chores of tidying up this cave..." he handed Bruce a very festive looking card. "Mr. Hathaway has invited you to his sibling's party."

Bruce examined the card. On the front it said, 'You're invited to--' he opened it and the rest of the sentences were inside, 'Adam Edward Hathaway's 10th Birthday Party!' He looked over the address. "'Dave and Busters...'" He repeated the card's words. "I think I've heard of that place..." After a few quiet moments in thought, he continued, "Yes, I remember: one of my coworkers at Wayne Industries invited me to his daughter's party. I canceled though; I had...other matters to deal with that night..."

Alfred remembered, "I, too, remember this, for those were the nights the Joker decided to impersonate you as the Dark Knight."

"This time...I don't intend on missing Eddie's party," Bruce said somewhat determinedly. "I'm not going to let Eddie, Shaun, or the rest of the family down."

Alfred nodded to this, "Very good, Sir, I'll make the call to Mr. Hathaway now that you are attending the party." Then the faithful butler left Bruce to go back up to the Wayne manor and make the call to Shaun Hathaway.

A small smile came onto Bruce's face. _"I wonder what to get Eddie for his birthday..."_ he wondered. _"Maybe I should call Xack for suggestions..."_

Instead of calling Xack though, Bruce decided to visit her apartment complex and ask her himself. Besides, he knew this would be a good time to check up on her and make sure the girl is doing alright. He remembered the day that Xack was finally released from Arkham Asylum...as sane. Xack's doctor, Dr. Bagley, had called both Shaun and Bruce to see him. "Even though she's being released, I would very much like you two to keep an eye on her," Dr. Bagley had told the two men. "I have recommended her to take therapy sessions, but she disagreed to. I know Miss Hathaway is a very nice girl, and I don't want to see her back at Arkham again under any circumstances; so please, just check on her every now and then...when you two get the chance..." And that's just what Bruce is doing now.

Alfred pulled up to the complex and Bruce exited his limousine to see Xack. When the man entered the building, Alfred slowly drove away; knowing that Bruce would probably be at her place for awhile.

Bruce walked up a couple flight of stairs and just as he came up to Xack's door, a hefty man immediately left her room. He had seen this man before... It was Tom, the apartment maintenance guy. Tom tipped his hat for Bruce. "Mr. Wayne..." he greeted, but then went past the rich man to go back to his own apartment room. As Bruce turned around to Xack's door, he saw the girl standing there in the doorway.

"Um...hi..." said Xack quietly, waving shyly. "Tom was...just fixing the air conditioner again. For some reason...it just doesn't want to blow out cold air." She now looked up at Bruce. "So...what are you doing here?..." The two were silent for a moment, and Xack noticed why. "Oh, geez -- I'm sorry. Come in..." she gestured courteously for him to come into her apartment, and as he stepped inside, he couldn't believe just how clean the place is.

As Xack shut the door behind her, locking it up so no one else would be able to get in, Bruce walked up to the girl and asked with concern, "How have you been doing?" Bruce frowned when Xack dismissed him.

"Psht, I know why you're really here..." Xack said coolly, narrowing her dark eyes at Bruce. She plopped herself down on her black couch. "You...you got an invite card to Eddie's birthday..."

Bruce nodded and seated himself next to her. "Yes I did...is that a problem?..."

_"I wish it was about _my_ birthday... Doesn't anyone care about _me_?"_ "No...no problem," Xack answered back softly, squirming around on the couch uncomfortably. A harsh cough came afterwards.

Bruce cleared his throat, knowing that this situation was becoming rather awkward. "Listen, Xack, I did want to come by and see how you are. I care about you..." He saw the girl have a wry little smile on her face, but she still didn't look at him though. "Also...I, uh, I don't know what to get your brother for his birthday."

Xack gave out a slight chuckle of amusement. "Um...well, I know one gift you can get him..." She suddenly fell silent to make sure Bruce was listening. "Eddie loves Pokemon, so you should buy him, like, lots of Pokemon crap -- well, he _does_ really want the first season of the show, which is really hard to find..."

Bruce thought on her suggestion. "Yes...I didn't think about that... Thank-you Xack."

The girl shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't such a big deal. "I'm just glad to help out...any way I can," she replied back somewhat cheerfully. Then...a thought came over her. In her head, she saw the Joker's devilish grin, and his red eyes glowing back at her. His sharp, yellow pupils almost burning a hole into her. _"Are you going to be mine this time?" _She could hear his voice -- his words... "I...I saw Joker the other day..." Xack announced almost shamefully, as she knew Bruce was against it.

Bruce was not at all thrilled to hear this. "You're still visiting Joker?" He asked with anger rising in each word said. "Haven't I told how dangerous and sick he can be?"

Xack rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I've heard this lecture before -- please...don't be like my dad. He went _on _and _on_ about things he's told me about tons of times!" She breathed out heavily; she was getting angry as well. "It's just...with Joker...I have so much in common with him. I know it's hard to understand, because of the way he is... It's actually easier to talk with him...than with you..." Xack bit her lip gently as she watched Bruce sniff with some resentment. "But, um...getting past that... When I saw him yesterday...he...said some disturbing things--"

"Like what?" Bruce interrupted.

Xack fidgeted with her fingers nervously, "Well...he said to me...that he's going to escape...and come after me again..."

This was no surprise to hear. Bruce had heard this a few other times from Xack. It was no shock at all for Joker to make idle threats to come after people, because over half the time, the clown doesn't keep his word on it; not even when it came to the girl. For the past months, Bruce had noticed that Joker didn't seem interested in Xack anymore. The twisted criminal kidnapped Ethan, tried to make the city die of laughter, and the crazy man even tried to impersonate Batman...but all failed. Overall, none of it involved Xack in being captured by Joker. "You have told me this story several times before..." Bruce reminded her calmly. Xack couldn't believe that he wasn't taking her seriously. "I believe Joker just wants to scare you." He suddenly stopped and saw the worried look on her. "If Joker does happen to escape again, I'll keep an eye on you...from the distance, of course. Jokers doesn't know where you live...right?..."

"Um..." Xack turned her body away from Bruce. "Yeah, he does. When Joker wanted the city to die of laughter... Right before he released the gas, he sent a 'present' to me, and inside was a gas mask; he also left a little card, saying -- like, 'If I want to see you laugh, I don't want you to _die_ laughing' -- um...yeah, something like that..."

Bruce smiled reassuringly and patted Xack's knee. Even though he forgot for a moment that she hated to be touched, but she wasn't the type to remind people. "Please don't worry, Xack. As I said, this is just an attempt to scare you. If he did ever escape, I'm certain it won't have anything to do with you."

* * *

Joker cackled softly through clenched teeth as he sat at a table and drew with markers wedged between his toes. He flipped his head back so the dreadlock hair would not shield his eyes from the drawing he was trying to do. That sinister grin never left his face as he continued to doodle on the paper in front of himHis eyes wide, and a crazed look came over him, as if he was possessed by something. _"Kidnap cops -- tried that. Turn people into cards -- tried that. Gas Gotham for not knowing comedy! -- tried that. Be Batman 'cause he gets all the attention around here! -- tried _that_!" _He stopped his doodling to pause in failure. "Why don't any of my plans ever work? They're ingenious. They're comedy. They're _my_ ideas, and I'm the smartest one here!"

Joker growled quietly as he heard cackling from a certain approaching person. "So much for being the 'smartest', eh screw-loose?" The Penguin laughed as he leaned against the table Joker happened to be working at.

"Shud-up, birdbrain!" Joker snorted back at Penguin, "I don't see _you_ coming up with anything worthy of getting us out of here!"

Penguin scoffed, "What do you mean 'us'? If anyone's getting out of here, it's me -- not you." He examined Joker's drawing with half closed eyes, as if he was only somewhat curious, "So what you drawing there?" He asked uncaringly.

Joker gave off a few, low-key chuckles as he used his other foot to shove the drawing across the table for Penguin to see. Penguin took up the piece of paper in his chubby, little hands and looked to see what the crazy clown drew. He raised an eyebrow at the art of Joker...or, could it be even called 'art'? What the 'classy criminal' saw was red smears all over the paper, and...is that Batman in the middle of all of it? Joker giggled childishly, proud of his piece of work, "Do you like it?" He squeaked, his voice rising to a high-pitch. "That's what Batsy would look like if he was 'sliced-n-diced' by _me_! Hee, hee...HA HA...HAHAHAHAAAH!" Penguin covered his ears as Joker let out his pent-up laughter that filled the entire recreational area. The other patients protected their ears as well.

As Joker's high shrills of happiness died down, Penguin scoffed at him once more, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... You can draw yourself killin' the Bat, but so far, I don't see that happening..." Joker shot a dirty look at him.

Joker threw down his markers on the table and perched himself up on the chair. "It seems you and I have a little problem...don't we, Pengy?" He stated in his high, innocent-like tone. A wide grin came about on his face once more.

Penguin flashed his monocle at the clown, "Yeah, so what's it to you?" He questioned gruffly. "You got any ideas of how to get us out?"

The clown chuckled, "And why would I tell you my great ideas?... Aren't you the one who just said you rather go by yourself?..."

Penguin snorted, and turned away, "Fine, have it your way, clowny!" And Joker watched the chubby, little villain practically wobble away from him.

Joker, himself, hopped off the chair and made his way on over to the couches, for he felt the need to watch some TV; after all, he had nothing to do until later in the evening where he could plot his escape... As he sat there, cross-legged and bonded, a woman who sat in a lounge chair close by, starred curiously at the odd clown. This particular patient had long, blonde hair, light hazel eyes, and a fair face, and had bandages all wrapped around her forearms. Her gaze never left the Joker. When he still didn't seem to notice her presence, the woman left the lounge chair and sat on the other end of the couch. Joker briefly took a glance at this woman and groaned irritably. "What do _you_ want?" He wondered, already sounding annoyed.

The woman patient, named Alyssa, scooted herself closer to Joker and said in a scratchy voice, "I heard you're looking for a sidekick..." She smiled eerily when he turned his head her way.

"Hmph." Joker starred at her hard, "And who told you this?"

Alyssa shrugged, "I heard you talking to yourself yesterday...about wanting some 'sidekick' of your own..."

"Eavesdropping, huh?" Said Joker, half amused, half angered. "If I wasn't tied up at the moment, I would strangle your skinny neck for listening!" Alyssa didn't seem frightened by these words, for she's heard this numerous times from him. She merely blinked at him with sullen eyes. "Besides, I don't want you as a sidekick. I don't even like you. I _hate_ you..." He barred his jagged teeth at her before turning back to the TV. Alyssa 'hmphd' as well before she got up and returned to her lounge chair. As Joker eyed all the patients around him, the thought of being trapped crept back into his mind. _"I'm getting out of here... This asylum is so dull!"_

With that...Joker waited quietly in his cell until late in the evening. How the orderly are so gullible. It didn't take long for him to take action. "A little acting, and I'll be outta here in no time..." He made horrible coughing sounds, and by hearing his Xack do this around him a few other times, it really paid off when it came to pretending to be seriously ill. Within a minute, an orderly practically threw open the cell door and crouched down to the clown's level to make sure he was alright. Instead of sobbing about how sick he _wasn't_, Joker stopped his unwell behavior and smiled wickedly at the aiding orderly. Before the man had time to realize what Joker was planning, the clown grabbed his head by the feet and thrust the man hard to the floor. Immediately when his head hit the hard floor, the orderly went unconscious. "And I only thought Batman had the peanut brain!" Joker got to his feet and ran out of his confined room. He maneuvered around in his jacket for awhile before he finally got his arms free. Joker cackled with glee as he threw the clothing off of himself. _"Go to the hideout...and change out of these tacky clothes -- eeeww!" _All the patients in their cells could hear the echoing of Joker's psychotic laughter as the clown himself escaped the asylum.

JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM ASYLUM. WHAT WILL THE CRAZY CRIME CLOWN PLOT THIS TIME?

Penguin snarled, growled, and tore up the newspaper he read the next day of Joker's escape from Arkham. The other quiet patients at the recreational center gazed at the criminal with tired eyes. "That screw-loose is gonna get all the press before me! That's not fair! He always gets on the news, but me? -- Nnooooooo... Penguin never gets any air time!" He crossed his little arms and grumbled some curse words under his breath. "I got to get out of this place...and do me a crime people can read about in newspapers." He snickered as he started to think. "Now...what can I do that will get the peoples attention around here?..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well...I'm really hoping the story is starting to get a little bit more interesting. As the chapters go by, the story does get more darker and sinister... Well, I still hoped you enjoyed this anyways. 


	3. Scaring Me

**Chapter Three:**

**Scaring Me**

_I...I was only playing a horror game that night -- _'Silent Hill 4: The Room'_. You've heard of that game, right? It-it's scary! _Really_ scary! Sometimes I can't sleep for a few days, because...because I think a zombie-ghost will come through the wall and grab my heart -- or eat through my chest! I've seen them do it! Sh-Shaun tells me not to play it, but I can't help it! I want to know what happens. I have to know! B-but when I get too afraid, I shut it off and turn something else on TV; and I always leave my lights on. That's how scared I get. Well, wh-when I turned on the news, the reporters were talking about J-Joker! They were talking about him! He...he escaped from Arkham again! I...I can't believe it now. I...I hear that voice in my head. I can hear it say, "So, do you like him or not? Are you afraid of him, or do you like him?" B-but all I can say back is, "I don't know..."_

_Horror games...Joker... Bloody walls...Joker... Zombie-ghosts...monsters...Joker! Joker...Joker...Joker! I can see him laughing! I can _hear_ him laughing! That crazed, demonic laughing...in my head! _

Xack sat on her couch. Her whole body slouched forward with arms dangling at her sides, like she was some rag doll waiting for the owner to pick her up and hold her close. Eyes were wide and bloodshot from being so tired and keeping them open without blinking. She just couldn't think about anything else besides this. As soon as she heard the words, "Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum once again," Xack immediately dropped her game controller to the floor; her mouth agape, but no words of her own came out. What should she do now? Call Batman? -- no. That wouldn't do any good unless Joker was here with her. Call her older brother, Shaun? -- no use either, for Xack knew he was the type to not care or do anything about it. Calling the police was pointless either...but then again, why would she want to contact any of these people? If she did, it would make her look crazy, and that's not the impression she wanted to express onto the ones she knew. _"Can't do anything unless Joker's actually here..."_ she grumbled in her head, and with that, she took up her remote and shut off the TV. _"I don't need anymore bad news..." _Although...Joker _did_ say he was coming after her...but was it true? He does make idle threats to just about everyone...and most of the time, it's just banter to scare the people he spoke with. So...was she just a part of it? She didn't know, and she figured she wasn't going to anytime soon...

The girl, shaking with fear from the horrors she watched and heard, quickly darted into her bedroom and huddled under the blankets -- of course though, not before turning on the lights to see what was around her. Xack's face peeked out from under the blankets, scanning the room as if the boogie man was about to jump out and scare her to death...or worse. "I feel...so stupid doing this..." she said to herself, and although she knew it was weird to talk when no one's around...but if no one saw, then why should she care?

"This is like being afraid of _'Resident Evil' _all over again..." She yawned, "I'm so tired...but I can't sleep... I'm so scared now..." She rested her head on the pillows as she spoke tiredly once again. "So tired...so scared...of _'him'_..."

Unfortunately, the most Xack slept late that night was about an hour at the most. In the morning, she felt so exhausted and didn't have the desire to want to do anything other then lay on the couch and watch her favorite TV shows. Although, she groaned irritably when she received a phone call from her older brother Shaun, that he'll be stopping by her apartment to see how she was doing. Xack knew he must of heard about Joker's escape as well, but was he going to mention that to her? She quickly took a shower and got dressed and everything, for she didn't want anyone to see her without makeup on. At least with cover-up, it would be hard to tell if she appeared to be tired or not.

When a knock came about on the door, Xack went up to it and peered through the peephole to see Shaun standing on the other side. She unlocked the door and let him inside. The first words to come out of Shaun's mouth were, "Did you get a maid in here or something?" He asked in sarcastic surprise.

Xack lazily shook her head as she shut the door and relocked it. "No...I clean it myself..." she replied in a weary tone, sitting back on the couch.

Shaun blinked and sat on the other end and away from his sister. "This place is _too_ clean for my taste, and...do I smell bleach in here?--" He sniffed the air and a somewhat disgusted look came to him.

"From the bathrooms," Xack answered back quickly. "Bathrooms carry more germs than any other rooms in all places..." She turned to her brother, "Even when you wash your hands, the room carries germs; from when you use the bathroom, take a shower--"

"Okay, okay...you don't have to explain these things to me," spoke Shaun curtly, which caused Xack to turn back around quietly and continue to watch TV. Shaun sighed and rested his arms up on the cushions behind him. "I'm already guessing you heard about that gay-ass clown escaping, huh?" Xack nodded slowly without looking at him. "Sssooooo, how're you doing?"

"I'm okay," said Xack in a reassuring manner, although the tone of her voice was feigning. She was nervous about the situation. Is Joker really going to come after her? "Um...I saw Joker a couple days ago..."

Shaun snorted to that. "Yeah, so..."

Xack fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "Well...h-he said he was going to come after me again..."

Shaun rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch. "God, Xack, do you really believe that?" His voice startled her a bit.

"Y-yes, I do..." She answered back somewhat defensively. "I know he doesn't lie to me..."

"Oh, right...because of that 'thing' you have; that can detect when someone is lying to you?..."

Xack's gaze turned downwards to avoid his. "Well...I...don't have that anymore..." she mumbled quietly. "I think it went away when I finally got out of Arkham... There were times people lied to me...but I didn't 'feel' anything from it... I lost it... Probably because I was so happy to be out of an asylum..."

The man frowned on this. "So...you don't know if he's lying to you or not?..."

"But...but he doesn't know about 'it'. He doesn't lie to me!" Her voice rose with aggravation.

Shaun chuckled ever so slightly, "Look -- that clown called my house about a month ago and threatened he was going to kill me and slice me up 'real nice' with those playing cards of his..." Xack's eyes widened upon hearing that. "That was over a month ago, and did he try it with me? No..."

"W-what are you saying then?" She wondered nervously.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "I don't think he's gonna come after you. I just think it's something to scare you. It's not like this is the first time he's done it." Xack shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, when's the last time you left this place?..."

"Um..." Xack's eyes darted to everything in the room to avoid looking at her brother. "I don't know..."

"See...you haven't gone out in weeks, and that's _before_ you heard about that freak clown. I think you need to get out in the open. I mean, look how pale you're gettin'..." Xack examined herself, but didn't see anything to fret about. "I already called a taxi for you; it should be here soon to take you to the mall."

Xack's head suddenly turned back to him. "Wh-what?... I don't want to go anywhere..."

Shaun gave her a stern look, "Yes you do. You need to get out of this place and be with 'normal' people, and I'm guessing you haven't gotten a birthday present for Eddie yet, have you?"

Xack shook her head. "Well, no, but I can get that some other time. I already know what I'm getting him."

Shaun grunted and then the two were quiet for a few moments. He broke the silence by saying, "What happened on _'All My Children'_?"

"What?" Xack gave him a strange, perplexed look.

Shaun breathed out heavily before speaking again, "Tell me what happened on _'All My Children'_."

Having a small smile on her face, Xack turned her body towards Shaun. He seemed surprised that she was enthused about this. "Okay, so, Ryan and Annie -- his wife, are fighting over Greenly, and she's, like, mean, so Ryan finally told Greenly off that he and Annie are going to stay together and--"

"What's Ryan's last name?" Shaun questioned abruptly.

"Lavery," Xack answered with no hesitation.

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Lilly, because she's the sweetest person on there--"

"What's her last name?"

"Montgomery."

"How many children are on the show?"

"Well, there's Spike: Ryan and Kendall's child, and...oh, there's Emma: Ryan and Annie's daughter..." Xack trailed off as Shaun seemed to gawk at her. "And...there's...there's..." She stopped and stared back at her brother and crossed her arms. "Oh fine, I get it now..."

Shaun got up from the couch and headed towards the door, "See, you spend too much time in your apartment watching...soap operas. Well, while you're out at the mall, you can go and get Eddie's present."

Xack exhaled and shut off her TV. She got up and walked over to Shaun. "Fine...but I still don't want to go out. What if...what if Joker comes?... Can you come with me?..."

"Call the police or Batman, like any 'sane' person would do, and no, I can't come with you. I have to work. After you get dropped off at the mall, the taxi's taking me to the auto shop." He scoffed as he opened the door for her. "I'm pretty sure the taxi is here by now anyways." As soon as Xack strolled out the door, her brother followed. To the taxi...to the mall...and no...Joker...

* * *

After wandering around the mall for a long period of time, Xack was more exhausted than ever, and is now sitting quietly -- away from most people -- at the large food court area. "I wish Eddie and Victoria were with me..." she stated sadly. _"...but they're at school,"_ a voice in her head reminded her sincerely.

Xack shrugged to this. _"True...true..."_ She sighed and hugged herself, looking at all the people passing by. _"Any one of these people can be Joker...but...there's no way he could disguise as a 'regular' person so well...can he? Maybe...maybe Shaun and Bruce are right; I mean...the last Joker came after me was when...he wanted me to look like him..." _Xack sighed before she rested her head upon the table. "I'm so tired... I haven't slept well in a couple days. Maybe I should lay off the horror games for awhile..." Now, it was unusual to find someone sleeping in a very public place like the mall, and it was more odd for herself to doze off on the table. Although, when she woke with the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder gently, the girl figured the sleep was only brief.

"You shouldn't be napping in such a place..." said the voice in a harsh whisper. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a man, but Xack was a bit disoriented to tell at the moment.

Xack quickly regained her sight and mind as she scanned her surroundings to get her bearings back. "Um...I...I'm so...embarrassed..." she blurted out tiredly, not caring whom she was talking to.

The voice chortled softly, "Don't sweat it, I'm an oddball myself...but you already know about that, don't you, _Xackie_?..."

Her world suddenly came crashing down as the coldest chill ran through her body. There was only one person who would ever call her 'Xackie' and even 'dearie'. Her head shot straight around and her eyes looked with the stranger's glowing red ones. The sharp, yellow pupils literally burning a hole into her. Xack froze. Joker smiled devilishly, "You know, every time we see each other, you _always_ looked shocked to see me. Hee, hee, you look like you've seen a ghost, _dearie_..."

"No..." Xack whispered fearfully. _"Doesn't anybody notice him? Can't anyone _see_ that Joker is right in front of _me_?" _When Joker attempted to touch her face, the girl practically stumbled out of her chair to get away. Her eyes looked frantically around to anyone that might see him now...but no one turned a head in her direction. Without trying to attract attention to herself, she hurriedly stridden away from the food court. She covered her ears as the clown's maniacal laughter ran through her head.

"Come on, Xackie! Smile for me! Smile for your dear Joker! _Smile_!"

Xack collided into many oncoming mall shoppers as she just wanted to get away from Joker. She could hear the people cursing at her for being so clumsy and rude. She didn't mean to, and she would stop to apologize, but with that clown here -- at the mall...all Xack wanted to do was get out.

She walked into the nearest department store. Xack didn't know what to do at this point. She couldn't think straight. The only thing that came up in her mind was to find the nearest bathroom -- why? Maybe this Joker nonsense was all in her head...if no one else could see him...then was he really there? Xack headed for the nearest bathroom, asking an employee since she wasn't sure where it is. When she entered the women's restroom, she looked around the small lounge area...to the bathroom itself to see if anyone was there with her. Unfortunately, she was too shy to call and see if anyone would respond to her voice, so Xack did what any childish person would do: peek under the bottom for pairs of feet in the stalls. With the coast clear of anyone, the girl went back to the doors and locked them so no one else can bother her at this time.

Trembling, Xack trudged slowly up to the bathroom sinks and looked at her distraught self in the mirror. It was so hard to keep from not crying. She was weak...she was fragile -- oh yes, she was a very weak girl who can barely keep herself together from going insane. She leaned over the sink and held onto the edges tightly. _"I...I thought I was over this... I thought...I thought if I had my own place...if Joker was kept in Arkham...everything would be alright... I want to be happy, but..."_ She leaned over more as a few whimpers escaped her mouth. "I...I hate being alone now..." she sobbed quietly, and right on cue, tears came down her face.

"Awh, now, you see, Xackie--" Xack gasped and lifted her head from the sink to see Joker's grinning reflection staring back at her. It was like a nightmare repeating itself, except you couldn't wake up this time around. Joker flipped some of his dreadlock hair behind him as he added, "I hate being alone too. This sad clown gets so lonely..." As he approached her, Xack tried to run the other way, but the clown was too agile for her, so he pushed her roughly up against the walls.

"Why are you doing this to me?..." Xack's voice quivered with fright. "I-I'm nothing to you. I'm just a nobody."

Joker chuckled through clenched teeth. "Now, dearie...how many times do I have to tell you this?..." He jerked her head back with his fingers wrapped around in her own locks. "You're _mine_, my dear little girl; and get this through that rather _thin_ skull of yours..." he took his other hand and tapped her head as if it was hollow. "If I want something, I will do _anything_ to get it. I take what I want, _when _I want it."

Xack continued to give the clown a most terrified look. "I know what you're thinking... Now, how did the great Clown Prince of Crime find just a 'nobody' like you here?..." He let her go as he paced around with an exaggerated gesture: looking up and holding his chin lightly as if to be in deep thought. He turned to her again and that made Xack jump ever so slightly. "Well, that's because I know _everything_ about you..." He took precious, intimidating steps towards her while Xack coward from him. "I know where you live..." She backed up into a corner. "I know your phone numbers..." He suddenly threw his hands down on either side of her as his face was just inches from her. She closed her eyes but that couldn't drown out the odd breathing pattern of his. "I even know what you're getting that pig bro of yours for his birthday..."

The girl very slowly edged her hand to her pockets, but Joker snatched it up quickly in his. The clown decided he wanted to know what she was grabbing for, so he went into her pockets and took up a small device in his hands. A sly grin cracked on the edge of his red lips when he recognized it to be an object used to call Batman for help. His eyes shot back to Xack's and he shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no, dearest... We don't need Batsy here now, do we?..." He seemed to mock her at this.

Xack watched hopelessly as Joker put the batwave in his chest pocket of that purple tailcoat. "I told you before, Xack. I told you I'll be seeing you wherever -- _whenever_ I want to. Don't you ever forget that." He cocked his head to the side as he eyed her trembling lips. "Now, Xackie...where's that smile I love seeing on your face, hmm?..." Joker placed his fingers on the corners of her mouth, trying to stretch her lips out to form a smile. Xack cried softly as she shook his hands away. Joker growled lowly at this action.

"And to prove how 'serious' this comedy clown can be..." Joker reached for the boutonniere on his coat and cupped his hand around it. "How about a nice, Joker grin for your face!" His psychotic laughter was heard seconds after his speech.

Xack shrieked and ducked to the side as Joker shot some of his gas at her. "Get away from me!" She screamed at him, and shoved his arms away so she could get some space between them. When she tried to run past him though, he stuck out his foot and the girl just ended up tripping to the floor.

"No!" She cried as she got back up. Joker just saw this whole ordeal as a most evil way to have some fun.

"Xackie, where're you going?" Joker asked her soothingly. His eyes never left her as she stumbled into the small lounge area to try and unlock the door to get out. "No matter where you go, I'll always find you. Hiding is just so pointless, you know..." He snickered sinisterly, "Oh, but I always do love a game of hide and CAPTURE! HA HA HAH! Hahahahaa...!"

"I'm not going to be drugged again," Xack mumbled to herself worriedly as she fumbled with the bathroom lock.

"Xackiiiiiieeee..." Joker rang out to her eerily, and then he peeked from around the corner. "Aaah, trying to get away, are we?" Xack looked over her shoulder to see him propping himself against the wall. She turned back around and began working on the lock faster, but her sweaty fingers made it impossible to handle it. "I'll let you go this time around, but remember, dearie..."

Xack gasped when the lock finally flipped open.

"I'm always watching you..."

The girl cried out as she forced the door open, and when she threw herself out of the women's restroom, she immediately crashed into a security guard. This startled Xack greatly and began to struggle with him while the officer himself tried to calm her. "Easy -- easy there miss!" He reassured her authoritatively, grabbing her arm to stop her squirming. "What's going on? I heard screaming from the restroom, and when I try to open the door, it's locked from the inside." He released her arm when she appeared to be in her right mind once more.

Xack regained her posture and pointed a shaky finger at the bathroom door. "J-Joker...Joker's in there!" She spat out, sniffling away her sobbing.

The security guard raised an eyebrow. "You mean the clown himself -- that Joker?" Xack nodded hastily. "You mean to tell me, _the Joker_ was in the _women's_ restroom...with you?" His tone suddenly didn't sound serious or concerned for her, but rather, he spoke as if the girl might be crazy. "And...he's _still_ in there?"

"_Please_, believe me!" Xack pleaded through soft sobs. "Joker's in there! H-he tried to drug me -- gas me!"

The security guard gestured his hands for her to settle down. "Alright, alright, I'll check it out..." Xack clutched her hands together as she watched with wide, teary eyes when the middle-aged man cautiously...carefully entered the women's restroom. After he went inside...he was seen no more, and thus, she had to rely on her hearing to determine what was happening. Xack could hear...the soft tapping of his leather shoes to the tiled floor, still taking those cautious steps throughout the lounge area and bathroom. A few moments later...nothing was heard. This made her grow worry, but suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as footsteps approached from within the bathroom. It couldn't be Joker's, he goes barefoot; his feet don't make much of any sound... So, that means--

"Uh...miss..." Xack took a few steps back when that same security guard exited the bathroom. He gazed around himself before looking back on the shaking girl. "I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no Joker in the bathroom..."

"Wha...what?..." She shook her head slowly in disbelief. She couldn't believe this; she just couldn't. How can Joker get out from the bathroom? There's only one way out! There was no other way...was there? _"No...no Joker?..."_

"Are you feeling alright, miss?" The security guard questioned her with concern for her well being. "The screaming in there...it sounded...very real, but...their's no one in there. Do you want me to call the hospital for you? Do you want me to give you a ride home? Call anyone for you?"

Xack breathed in and out heavily. She didn't know what to answer back. "Um...I...I haven't been sleeping well lately..." she responded back to the man. "Maybe...maybe it was...all in my head. I guess...playing horror games can get to me..." she shied away from looking at the man. No one could know just how embarrassed she felt right now. Running out of the bathroom, screaming that Joker's in there, but now...there's no Joker? What's going on? Did Xack really imagine the clown? _"But...it felt so real... _So real_! No...don't tell me I'm going cra--!"_

"I-I'm fine," Xack forced a small smile on her face to keep the security guard from suspecting something was truly wrong with her. "I, um...I'm just tired, I guess... I'll take a taxi back to my apartment. Don't worry about me." She then darted past him, saying a few last words, "I'm sorry for this..."

She saw a group of people ahead of her. They were probably hanging around the bathrooms because of the commotion she caused. Now Xack was more distressed than ever. She tried to hide her face from the suspicious crowd; after all...she didn't want to be known to some people as 'the crazy girl'.

Xack exited the mall in a hurry and flagged down a taxi as soon as she could. When she got back to the apartment complex, the girl hurriedly went up flights of stairs, and didn't even stop to say sorry to a man she ran into. "Uh, miss! Wait a moment!" He called to her, but she ignored. All Xack wanted to do was get in the safety of her apartment room. Safe from...Joker. At least...is the place safe from Joker? Is _any _place safe from him?

Xack ran inside and locked up the place tightly as soon as the door closed. When all was quiet...when everything seemed to be normal here for her...she collapsed to the wooden floors; crying now. Crying softly and as quietly as she could so she wouldn't attract the attention of the neighbors living close by. Was the Joker real? Was he actually at the mall? Why didn't anybody else notice him? Why didn't the security guard find him? Joker felt so real...but was it real? Xack whimpered as she hugged herself tightly. "I'm not going crazy, I can't be. I'm not going crazy, I can't be. I'm not going crazy, I can't be." She suddenly stopped crying to try and think straight about this. Bloodshot eyes and soon a tear-stained floor could be seen from her. How can anyone 'love'...and fear the same person at once?

The girl sat up but still had her arms around herself for comfort, but it felt empty to her. "Someone..._help me_..." As Xack crumbled to the floor again, she swore she could hear the Joker's triumphed, demonic laughter filling her apartment room, and ringing through her weak mind.

_"I'm always watching you..." _Joker cackled with a distance voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know; a bit strange right now, but more will be explained as the chapters go on about _her_ side of the story. The next chapter is going to begin with Barbara (Batgirl), since she needs to come into the story at this time... Her story, along with her friends, play important roles.

So...what do think of this so far? Should I continue? Should I quit writing this? Please let me know if I should go on with this sequel! Reviews are the things that keep me going on with such stories!


	4. Friend of a Rose

**Author's Note: **Just so you know, this chapter begins with Barbara's story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

**Friend of a Rose**

_"Okay...you can do this Barbara. That stupid alarm clock of yours is going to beep any minute now, and you know if you don't shut it off or wake up, your dad is going to come in and make sure your out of bed. School is close to being over with -- summer vacation! You know how much you're looking forward to that! Besides that, your 'first' best friend, Joey, is finally coming back to school. You remember him, right? Of course you do... It must of sucked to be gassed by the Joker and stay in the hospital for so long...not to mention his house! Oh well, at least he's coming back today...that's good... He's probably not going to be happy when he finds out about -- nope, You won't say. He'll just have to...wait and see when the time comes... Very soon...that is..."_

...beep...beep...beep...beep...

_"Oh great... Time to get up now, Barb. It's...time for school... Whoop...pee..."_

Barbara Gordon groaned tiredly as she slowly sat up in bed. She slammed her hand down on her clock to make that annoying beeping stop. _"I hate that clock... I can't wait 'till I can just sleep in as long as I want..." _She put her feet to the ground and yawned. _"Time to start your day now..."_

Barbara's room was just your normal, typical teenage girls room would appear to look: her walls were of a very light blue -- almost white -- with beautiful hardwood floors; no carpet. All she needed to worry about there was sweeping it and polishing it every now and then. Although her room was somewhat tidy, she did have a few dirty shirts and pants lying around, but her excuse for that is she didn't have the energy to put them in her own laundry bin. _"My clothes..." _she had thought at the time upon looking at the small pile of clothes on the ground. _"I'll wash them when...it comes the time to do it..." _

Her walls were hung with many photos of her friends and her dad, whom she has known all her life. She couldn't remember her mother though... The mother died when Barbara was still very young to remember anything.

When Barbara gazed at the clock again, she knew she had better get ready for school now. She hurriedly went out of her room and into the next room over, which is considered to be _her_ bathroom, since there were two to spare in her father's home. The young girl took a quick shower there, and after, she went to her room to get dressed. She slipped into her usual shirt and baggy knickers. Barbara stood in front of her mirror to look at her appearance, and as she did, she put up her hair into a short ponytail. She smiled at herself and then went down the stairs to leave the house, but not before grabbing her book bag, which she flung over her left shoulder.

"Barbara." James Gordon, her father -- the commissioner of the Gotham Police Department -- called to her as she was about to head out the door. "Don't you want breakfast first?"

At the door, Barbara turned herself around and peered into the kitchen. She saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table, reading the local paper, and having a bit of eggs and toast to eat. She cracked a smile on the edge of her lips. "Sorry, dad, but I promised Joey I would meet him at his house as soon as he could come back to school."

Gordon lifted his eyes off the paper to gaze back at his daughter. "Joey isn't back at school yet?"

Barbara smirked at him. "He'd been gassed by Joker, or at least, that's what I've heard from you... Anyways, I guess his condition was so bad, that he had to miss school for many months. I brought over his homework all the time, so he's caught up."

"How is he now?" Gordon asked, slightly curious.

"He's...back to normal, I guess..." Barbara replied, sounding somewhat unsure of her own answer. "I talked to him yesterday and he sounded fine to me..." She suddenly changed the subject, "About breakfast...I'll just...grab a bagel or something, or whatever the lunchroom is serving today. It's no big deal."

"Just as well," said Gordon, putting down the paper and to finish up the plate he ate upon. "I have to go down to the station. Joker's still out there."

Barbara's eyes widened. "The Joker is still out in the city?" She now seemed worried about going out to school.

"You be careful out there, Barbara. You never know when he might come along..."

Barbara scoffed to this. "It would be a rare experience, dad," she talked a bit sarcastically about this, and Gordon could hear it in her tone. He didn't like that.

"You need to take this seriously, Barbara," he told her sternly. "Remember: no place is safe. Always be on your guard."

"I _know_!" She opened the door and waved goodbye to her father. "Bye dad." And out the door she went. Barbara sighed to herself, and started her somewhat long trip to school going down the sidewalk.

Barbara's home...wasn't exactly a house, but rather, a 'town house' which are small homes attached to one another and appear identical like those next to them. She didn't care if it wasn't actually a house, but to her, it was still a place for her and her father to live in.

As the girl continued to cross some streets and walk along the sidewalks, passing by odd pedestrians and other teenagers going to school, Barbara suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar voice a bit of a distance behind her. "Hey...Barbara!..." She turned around and appeared stunned as she saw a boy, about her height, run up to her. "Hey...Barb..." He panted lightly as he tried to catch his breath. "You walk too fast, you know, and...I thought you were gonna meet me at my house..."

Barbara smiled at him and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Joey, it's just...right before I left the house, dad mentioned to me again about Joker running loose in the city, and to be careful about that and all... I just can't believe I forgotten about that clown..."

Joey made a strange, exaggerated noise as he looked around himself. "_You're _worried? At least you weren't kidnapped from your own bed by that freaky looking guy. I shiver ever time I think of that face of his... Freaky..." On cue, Joey shivered on the ground he stood. "I'm just glad his 'looks' left my body... I still think what would of happened if I was going to be a clown forever..."

Joey, or his full name, Joseph Range, is a teenaged boy about a year older than Barbara, but the two have been best friends since their elementary days. Joey was a rather thin young man, who could eat, eat, and eat tons of food, but never gain another pound on himself. He had slightly wavy hair, with a mixture of blonde and brown in it. Although he appeared to be one of a 'dork' or a 'geek', but he didn't care, because he is both of a dork and a geek. Joey is a huge fan to all anime and the likes. It makes other teenagers at school wonder why Barbara and Joey are still best friends at all since the girl could care less about Joey's anime hobbies and interests; the same came for Joey not taking the greatest interest in Barbara's hobbies and such.

"It really did suck you know..." Joey began to say as he and Barbara walked along side each other to school. "You know, to be stuck at the hospital and all..."

"Yeah, I can't imagine what it must of been like..." said Barbara, partially agreeing with her friend. "I mean, you being gassed by Joker and all--"

"I wasn't gassed, Barb. I was -- uh..." Joey's face furrowed as he thought hard about his bad experiences with Joker. "Well, I don't remember what happened exactly, but I know I wasn't gassed -- well, maybe I was when he took me, but I know his 'gas' didn't change my skin color." He smirked, shrugging also. "But, hey, it wasn't all bad. I mean, after I was finally out of the hospital, there were tons of reporters at our house, so there, I got a little 'air time'. Finally! Someone _finally_ notices the 'Joey' around here!" He smiled proudly to himself at that.

"Speaking of 'yourself' Joe, where's Lindsey?" Barbara asked him, stopping and crossing her arms at him.

Joey stopped as well and scoffed. "Who?" He shied away from starring back at Barbara's slightly irritated gaze.

She rolled her eyes. "You know who I'm talking about: _Lindsey_, your _sister_..."

Joey's head titled downwards to stare at the ground. He mumbled, "Yeah...Lindsey... Um...yeah, I ditched her way back..."

Barbara frowned at him. "Joey! You told me on the phone last night that your mom makes you walk with Lindsey to school! How could you ditch her?!"

Joey snorted, and said, "She knows the way. The high school is close to the middle school anyways. Besides, she's thirteen, not _two_."

She continued to frown at him as she shoved him gently. Barbara couldn't believe what Joey did. Then again, before her friend was kept in the hospital, she witnessed many disputes between him and his sister Lindsey. In her head, Barbara can see the two arguing and fighting over some trivial matter.

"Still, Joey... You shouldn't ditch her. She _is_ your sister." Barbara reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Joey grumbled. "So...anyways, while I was away...for a 'lifetime', anything new happen with you, or at school?"

A very strange, unpleasant sensation went through Barbara's body. Even though she and Joey had talked many hours on the phone about what's been going on in both their lives, the girl has failed to mention something..._'something'_ that would make Joey jealous, or perhaps even angry, if he knew what she was keeping from him. "Um...nothing new from what I've told you on the phone." Barbara replied, sounding a bit nervous. "But...when we get to the school, there is something I need to tell you--"

"I knew it!" Joey snapped, pointing at her. "I knew there was something bothering you! You're acting weird the whole way there to the school. Come on, Barb, just tell me what's been going on. How bad can it be?" He tried to be reassuring of the matter, but all Barbara did was bite her lip gently.

Barbara saw the high school in the distance, and said, "Look, there's the school. I'll just...tell you when we get there, okay?"

"Alright..." Joey muttered, but then he whispered to himself, "I don't see why you can't just tell me now..."

The two friends walked silently to the school now. Barbara grew more worried about this. Maybe she should of told him. Now that Joey seems to be...annoyed by Barbara's behavior, now she wonders if she should tell him at all. As they approached the school and saw the many other teenagers hanging around the property, she knew it wouldn't be kept a 'secret' for long.

Barbara and Joey stopped and stood next to the school's flag pole; both gazing up to watch the American flag flap away in the wind. Joey looked back at her and sighed irritably. "Okay..._now_ can you tell me what's going on? You act like something 'bad' is gonna happen to you...or us...or whatever."

Barbara sighed now. She thought of the right words to say to Joey. "Okay...well, about...I guess a few months ago...while you were...at home by then, right?" Joey nodded slowly to this. "Okay, while you were 'resting' at home, I kinda...made another best friend..."

Joey eyed her oddly and crossed his arms. "Oh..." was all he said, but he tried to contain his jealousy of that. _"A best friend is one person, Barb." _He said in his mind. _"Why is there another best friend? Couldn't they be just 'friends'? Oh well, just who is it anyways?..." _"So...who is it? You make it sound like it's someone horrible or something."

Barbara looked away from Joey and fidgeted with her fingers. "Um...well, you know her... Um...it's just...about those two months ago, Bridgette Nise slapped my Biology books out of my arms -- can you believe that? I still can't believe she does stuff like that! Anyways, as all my papers and books were scattered on the floor, I met--"

"Hey, Barb!" A female voice called to her. Barbara's mind froze over as she saw a young girl come there way. Joey narrowed his eyes at Barbara before he turned around to see who called her.

Joey left his mouth agape as he saw who was heading towards them. "_Pamela_ _Isley_?!" He spoke harshly, whispering as he turned back around to face Barbara. "You're 'best friends' with Pam Isley now?!"

Still averting her eyes from Joey, she mumbled -- but more to herself, since he wasn't really listening at this point -- "I met Pamela, and she helped me get my things off the floor. We started talking more after that, and now...we're best friends..."

Joey snorted softly as Pamela stood in front of him and Barbara. A small, sweet-like smile appeared on her lips. "Hello Barb, and--" She gave Joey a somewhat, disgusted look, but also a look of...triumph?... Triumph of how Barb is now her best friend rather than just Joey's. "... and Joseph, right? Barb told me allot about you."

Joey glared at Pamela. "It's Joey. I don't like to be called Joseph, okay?"

Pamela shrugged a shoulder as if she didn't care. "Whatever, Joseph." She said, her voice full of a bit of hatred for the boy.

Pamela Isley is -- without a doubt -- probably the most beautiful girl in the high school, with long, red, wavy hair that rested a couple inches off her shoulders, but she preferred to have it up in a bun with a few chopsticks stuck in it. She had bright green eyes that almost made her look a bit less human than the rest of the teenagers. One thing is certain about Pamela, is that anyone can find her always wearing green; being an aggressive supporter and defender of vegetation life. For today, the outfit Pamela chose for herself was a black t-shirt -- with a single leaf on the front -- and wearing a long, green, flowing skirt. Even though Pamela would love to date one of popular boys in school, but her dislike-ness in men drove her to hate just about all of them. She had told Barbara once, that if she were to date a man, it would be one where she could control him and the situation they were in; thus, this is the reason Pamela didn't care much for Joey. Why did Pamela dislike guys? Did she have a bad date with one? A terrible boyfriend? No one knew...

Barbara watched the two of her friends just stare at each other intently. The girl wasn't sure what they were thinking, but she knew it wasn't thoughts of happiness between one another. "Barb..." Pamela finally broke the odd tension that was growing between her and Joey. "I didn't expect him to be back...so soon..."

Barbara stepped in between her friends. "Well...it looks like you two seem to already know each other, but I'll just introduce you both anyways. Pamela, this is Joey Range; Joey, this is Pamela Isley."

"Barbara and I became good friends while you were...at the hospital, am I right?" She asked Joey, her tone sounding ridiculous rude.

Joey frowned at her. "Actually, I was back at my house by then; trying to recuperate and all -- is that the right word? Recuperate? It don't sound right..."

Barbara nodded. "Yes, that's the right word."

Pamela cocked her head at Joey. "Well, Joseph, it's nice to see a boy like you up and about after all this time. I hate to imagine if...you were to be a white skinned, green haired clown..." She examined Joey's hair with a smirk on her lips. "Hm, it seems you'll look great with green hair... Don't you think so Barb?" Pamela turned to the other red haired girl for acknowledgement.

Barbara shrugged. "Maybe..." Joey wide-eyed her with a stunned expression on his face. Joey shoved Barbara in the side gently, without Pamela's knowing. Barbara knew why: she didn't defend him when it came to her other friend. Barbara had her reasons for this though...

"Well..." Pamela glanced over her shoulder towards the school building. "I know you two still have some...catching up to do, so I'll just leave you for now." She looked at Barbara, smiling happily. "We're still meeting after school, right?" Barbara nodded. "Good -- well, goodbye for now..." She gave Joey a most evil stare before she walked towards the doors of the high school in a graceful manner, leaving Joey and Barbara alone to talk.

Joey grunted and now gazed angrily at Barbara. "What was that for?" He said to her sarcastically, angrily of course. "You knew what Pam meant about my hair. She _wanted_ me to be a permanent clown! Why couldn't you 'back me up there' and defend me?"

Barbara took a step back from Joey, fearing his anger just a tad bit. "Calm down, Joey." She tried to reassure her best friend. "You don't understand, Pam has no friends, but me--"

"And you want to know why she has no friends?" Joey suddenly interrupted her. "Because she's frickin' crazy, that's why! The girl is _crazy_, Barbara! Crazy! And you know it too! You remember what the girl does in classes! Don't you remember?" Barbara didn't say anything, so he continued. "You remember what happened in Biology class -- but, someone else told me this one -- Pam threw a fit when she heard she had to collect different leaves off of trees. I heard she was suspended for a week from throwing beakers around the room!"

"I know...I know..." Barbara said quietly, leaning to one side and shifting the strap of her backpack. "It's just... I'm her only friend, and she's...not all that bad..." She sighed just as Joey turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you sooner... I just wasn't sure...how mad you we're going to get..." Joey remained silent. "But, we can still hang out, you know. I mean, not today, because I'm meeting Pam after school."

Joey put his arms down to his side, still not looking at his close friend as if she was the shamed one. "Yu-you know what, it's fine -- really, I'm being serious about that. I'll just...find someone else to hang out with while you're out doing 'whatever' with the crazy chick. I can find someone else to talk to and make fun of other people with."

Suddenly, the two heard the bell ring; only ten minutes until classes actually started. The first bell is just a 'warning'. "Well, I'm just going to get ready for class early, so I'm...leaving now," Joey said calmly, quietly in a somewhat depressed voice, trying to contain his jealousy and anger. "Well, I _hope_ to see you sometime...or _someday_ soon...again. Bye Barb..." The young man merely raised his hand as a gesture of farewell, and then he left Barbara on the school courtyard to enter the facility itself.

Barbara watched with a saddened expression on her face as her childhood best friend went into the school. "But...Pam only has me for a friend..." she told herself, even though she'd rather tell Joey this. _"What am I supposed to do? Just ditch Pam and tell her we can't be friends anymore because of Joey?" _Now she began to trudge towards the school building.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this chapter sounded lame, but this is more of a intro. chapter of what's to come in the following chapters and so on. I know there wasn't much here, but there will be in the next chapter. 

Oh, and I'm sorry if Barbara sounded a bit out of character, but just remember: she isn't Batgirl quite yet. Well, I hope you liked this chapter anyways.


	5. Something Suspicious

**Author's Note: **Another Barbara chapter, but I hope things start to get interesting from here on in. This chapter introduces a few more important characters that will be in future chapters. Besides that, I did say in the beginning that Pamela Isley's family is in this story...

**Chapter Five:**

**Something Suspicious**

Lunch time at Gotham High, and as Joey Range took up a tray at the lunch line, he caught sight of Barbara and Pamela already sitting together and eating their lunches elsewhere. He almost clenched his teeth as the girls laughed with each other. Some of the other teenagers seated around the girls laughed with them as well. Joey assumed either Barbara -- or even Pamela -- must of told some 'hilarious' joke...or perhaps just something else entirely; any which way, Joey was still angered -- more jealous -- at this. He wanted to sit with Barbara, but knew Pamela would detest the idea; and he also knew Barbara would probably ask him to leave anyways. So...as Joey paid for his lunch, he went to a...more empty table where he could surround himself in his own pity. When he sat down, he then realized that he is only a few tables away from where Barbara and Pamela are. Joey groaned, and ate his lunch of a turkey sandwich, jello, salad and chocolate milk...by himself.

The lunch room was fairly large, with it continuing just outside glass doors where the students could enjoy the summer weather while they ate. Most of the wooden tables in the lunch room were aligned evenly with each other, and of course, some others weren't. This was done from other teenagers not wanting their own table to be next to someone -- or people -- they didn't like in particular. Lunch itself was only around thirty minutes, so if the unfortunate ones are stuck in line at this time, then you're most likely going to miss eating lunch altogether.

Just as Joey finished off his turkey sandwich and began to eat the bland-tasting jello, a dark-skinned teenager -- along with a sickly pale one -- approached Joey at his table and sat across from him. Joey lazily looked up from his meal to peer at them both. "Hi Chaniqua... Hi Jonathon..." he greeted them glumly.

"Hey," said Chaniqua, setting her lunch tray down and gazing at Joey with her bright brown eyes. "Finally back at school, huh?"

Joey swallowed his jello before answering. "Yeah, and it sucks -- badly."

Chaniqua looked around Joey's sides and cocked her head to the side; her dreadlocked hair swaying along as well. "Where's Barbara? Didn't you two always hangout together before?"

Joey snorted and poked his fork at the half-eaten jello. "Yeah, but that was _before_ she met Pam Isley: the craziest girl in high school," he replied sarcastically, irritable as well. "Now...now it's different..." he rested his chin on the table, slouching his body also.

Chaniqua shrugged a shoulder at him. "Oh yah..."

Chaniqua, being about the same age as Joey, is a young woman who's known the boy since the beginning of their high school years; their meeting happened to be through Barbara. Chaniqua always had her black, dreadlocked hair up in a high ponytail, but still was long enough to go off her shoulders. She was pretty, but unfortunately, not close enough to beating Pamela's beauty.

Joey slammed his fork down on the table and buried his face within the palms of his hands. "Of all the people Joker had to kidnap, why did he take me?" He whined. "I missed practically the whole school year because of him!"

Jonathon, being awfully quiet around the time he sat down, finally spoke up. His tone was rather calm, quiet...and somewhat eerie. "You know, you weren't the only person here to be taken. One friend from my group, Vincent Mossant, is still going through therapy... You...you're the lucky one to be back so soon..."

Joey shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Eh, why not? It's not like that freaky clown had anything against us. I heard that he did all that for a girl about our age, I think? Tcht, the clown is a pervert after all; and here I was, thinking he was gay. Guess not. Anyways, why did he have to kidnap all of us? Why couldn't he just be happy with the chick he wanted?" Both Chaniqua and Jonathon shrugged together.

"Too bad they didn't say if this 'girl' came from our high school or not..." said Jonathon, turning his head to look at Chaniqua.

Chaniqua drank some of her milk before she added, "Yah, but in this school, we would of already heard about it."

Joey glanced over his shoulder at Barbara and Pamela and saw them talking happily to each other. "Why couldn't Joker take Pam?" He grumbled, even though Chaniqua and Jonathon can hear him easily. "She's crazy enough for him, I think." He turned around back and looked at Jonathon. "Why couldn't he have taken your sister?"

Jonathon scoffed and gazed over to Pamela. "Yeah, that would be _'sweet'_, I guess. It'll get Pam to stop complaining to mom and dad about me screwing around with her 'precious' plants in her room...and I don't even touch them! She's so...paranoid... Weird..."

Now...about Jonathon, or his full name: Jonathon Isley, is fifteen years, and is the youngest sibling among the Isley family. Even though in a family full of red-heads, Jonathon is very different in appearance, and appeared to look as if he didn't belong in that family at all! During his middle school years, Jonathon developed an odd fashion from the rest of the groups; dying his shoulder length hair jet black, and wearing all that color from head to toe. The young boy even applies black lipstick, black nail polish, and eyeliner on himself everyday! In a strange sense, some of the teenagers say this child looks like he could be a young Marilyn Manson (if he tried to be, or wanted to).

"Well...I wouldn't worry too much about Barbara," said Chaniqua, trying to sound reassuring for Joey's sake. "Maybe she'll see just how crazy the girl really is and come back to you."

"You make it sound like Barb's my girlfriend or something," Joey muttered, now playing with his food rather than eating it. He gazed up at the large, round clock that hung in the middle of the lunch room. "Lunch's going to end soon," he decided to say.

Jonathon leaned forward in his seat. "Say, when you were...turned into a clown, how did it feel?" Joey eyed him oddly as Jonathon seemed to be strangely interested in this. "I mean, you know, how did it feel when you were a clown and controlled by the Joker?" Now Chaniqua couldn't help but be slightly curious.

Joey sighed and racked his head on trying to remember his experience. It was so long ago, but someway...somehow, it felt like it was yesterday for him. "I...I remember..." he rocked back and then forth, as if the memory was too disturbing to bring up again. "I remember being tied up...gagged...blindfolded. I couldn't tell where I was, or what I was there for. I can still hear his voice in my head; how he kept talking about us, Batman...and, that girl..."

"Joey?..." Chaniqua stood up and went over to Joey. She held onto his arms when he appeared to look as if he was about to pass out from his past remembrance. "Look, you don't have to tell this to us, especially if it's going to make you...faint."

Joey ignored her words, and went on, "Then...then I remember him laughing, as...as someone grabbed -- picking me up actually -- and...and I heard Joker's laughing...as _something_ threw me into...a bath I think..." He shook his head, still trying to remember. "Wh-when I was a clown...I couldn't control myself. For some reason, Joker's 'commands'...sounded so _soothing_, so..._'right' _to me, like he was a savior or something. I knew I was being drugged, but...it felt like I was trapped in myself; fighting my other 'self' so I can regain control again. ... Everything else is a blur to me, I...I can't remember anything else past that point..." He put a hand to his head. "Now I need some aspirin..."

As Joey finished, Chaniqua sat down at the table again.

"Whoa..." Jonathon said breathlessly, quietly. "That...must of felt...awesome..."

Both Chaniqua and Joey gave Jonathon very bizarre, startled looks. "Um... Ooookay..." said Joey, his voice trailing off as he now turned himself away from Jonathon.

Chaniqua changed the awkwardness by asking, "Hey, Joe, what are you doing after school then?--"

"Going home," Joey answered immediately, hastily. "Barb wants to 'hangout' with Pamela after school, so...I'm just gonna go home and finish, I don't know, one of my .hack series or something... Besides, with Joker out there...somewhere, it's not safe to be outside, you know..."

Jonathon seemed confused. "Pam can't go and see Barbara after school. She promised Ursula to help put up posters to support her campaign on trying to save trees in the Amazons...or something like that. Seriously though, I just...don't care about plants..." He groaned. "I also have to help out Ursula. Sisters... I feel like, I'm the only guy in the house..." he brushed his black hair back as he too, slouched in his seat.

"Oh...really?" Joey sounded a bit surprised. "Pam didn't say anything about...Ursula..."

Jonathon gave a slight, quiet chuckle. "Probably...because...Pam _hates_ Ursula. Of course, Pam would never say it to her face, but...she's...jealous of Ursula. Ursula has her ways of trying to save those plants...and Pam...has hers. As I said though...I-could-care-less..."

Before any more words were spoken between the three teens, they jumped in their seats as the school bell rang, indicating that lunch time is over with now. "Well..." Jonathon got up from his seat and put a hand up in the air; a gesture of farewell. "I guess I'll be seeing you..." and then the eerie child left the table. Joey and Chaniqua waved farewell to him as well.

"Hey, Joe, how about we walk to next class together?" Chaniqua suggested cheerily. "You still remember Mr. Halls, right?"

Joey scoffed. "Yeah, I remember him. The old fart hates me, just as much as Pam does..." he grumbled to himself as he and Chaniqua walked over to the trashcans to dump their food and such, then walking over to the lunch line to give back their trays to the kitchen helpers for them to clean. "... Dude never gets my jokes, you know? I mean, I am a funny guy...just not right now and everything..."

Chaniqua had a small, hopeful smile on the edge of her lips. "I know...I kinda feel for you, Joe..."

As Joey and Chaniqua walked out of the cafeteria together, Barbara watched the two talk to each other. She looked back at Pamela, who was chatting with a few other popular girls around...and Barbara sighed depressingly. _"I'm sorry Joey..."_ she said in her head, biting her bottom lip. _"I really am..."_

"Barbara?..." Barbara gasped and shook her head out of her depressing thoughts as she heard Pamela's concerned voice. "You okay?"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, just...thinking about stuff, that's all."

Pamela smiled. "Well, that's good to hear. For a second, I kind of...lost you there..." she grinned a bit mischievously. "So, we still on after school?" Barbara looked puzzled for a second. "You know what I mean, Barb: the...'secret...mission'?..."

"Oh!" Barbara slapped her forehead on that one. "Yeah I remember -- _duh_ to me, I guess!" She laughed to herself, but it sounded rather fake to another's ear.

Pamela's smile widened ."Good, glad you remember now..." The two girls stood up from their own table to walk to class. "Well, I'll be seeing you later then, Barb."

Barbara smiled as well. "Yeah, be seeing you too..."

As many students hustled and bustled to their lockers and classrooms, Jonathon walked with his -- what others call -- 'Goth group', down the wide halls to go to their own designated classes and such. When he waved goodbye to the rest of the group that entered Biology class and other math classes, he began to stroll to his own locker to collect the materials he needed for art class. "Shit..." Jonathon mumbled, dropping a few small jars of paint to the ground. "_'Phew'_...good, they didn't crack open. Man...that would be...one hell of a mess for tiny paints..." He bent down to gather them in his arms.

When he shut the locker door and started heading for the art room, he stopped abruptly as he saw an odd figure in the short distance. He just stood there, hoping none of the other hurrying students would bump or run into him, as he squinted his eyes at this...'odd' person before him.

Jonathon watched as this somewhat hunched person went into the janitors closet to get a bucket and mop, but like Jonathon, the 'janitor' character dropped these items to the ground. The boy couldn't make out the spoken words of frustration coming from this person, but as the mysterious being propped himself on his knees and got the mop and bucket off the floor, Jonathon could vaguely see some green, dreadlock hair poking out from under the brown cap of the janitor-- wait, _green_..._dreadlock hair_??...

Jonathon gasped, and as the janitor stood back up and turned in his direction, the boy could now see the rather pale white skin of the janitor. _"Green hair...white skin... No...it...couldn't be..."_ Unfortunately, Jonathon couldn't see the janitor's eyes, since they were veiled from the large cap on his head, but the boy still made a conclusion on whom this could be from what he's seen.

Jonathon's body shook as the janitor smiled at him through clenched teeth. _"Yikes... Is he...really...looking at me?..." _Were those _yellow_, _jagged teeth_ Jonathon saw? The young teenager couldn't tell. As the janitor began to walk towards Jonathon himself, the boy left his mouth agape as he hurriedly went in the same direction; away from the creepy school caretaker. The janitor saw this -- stopped in his tracks -- and cackled softly under his breath before he went the opposite way.

* * *

The bell rang again, but this time, it was a much different ring than all the previous others. This is the bell all teenagers eagerly wait to hear within their classes. This is the bell to dismiss school for the day. All teenagers may go home now.

Barbara sighed sadly as she put her homework into her book bag, and when she was through with everything, she shut the locker door and began to head down the halls and out of the school building. With so many other students wanting to get out of the large facility, it was hard for Barbara to not bump into any of them, and, unfortunately, about ninety percent of them were too rude to apologize.

When she exited the school, the girl walked into the large courtyard and stopped next to the flag pole. Barbara shifted the straps of her book bag and gazed at all the other students around her. It makes her wonder... Most of the teenagers here hate going to school, and yet, about half of them 'hang out' in the courtyard and such; talking to each other about up-coming events or how much they hate school altogether. The girl also gazed lazily at the janitor who was mowing the lawn, despite all the children running across the grass.

"Barbara!" Barbara turned her head a bit as she saw Pamela run up to her by the flag pole. "Glad you waited."

Barbara smirked. "I always do."

Pamela nodded slightly. "Shall we go then? We have a lot to discuss...about tonight's 'mission' you know."

Barbara also nodded, but as soon as the girls began to walk away from the school, they heard a boy shout. "Pam, wait!" Pamela groaned and rolled her eyes. She knew whom this voice belonged to. The girls turned themselves around and saw a rather peculiar teenager run up to them. "Pam, you can't go with Barbara! Not today!"

"Why not?" Pamela sneered to the Goth child.

This boy, or his known name to be, Jonathon, crossed his arms and leant towards one side. "Don't you remember, Pam? We promised Ursula we would help her put up posters for her...protecting of the plants..."

Pamela growled. "Ah! I forgot about that! How can I forget? It's...it's _Ursula's_ campaign..."

"Oh...well..." Barbara scratched her arm and titled her head down towards the ground. "It's okay, Pam, if you have to help out your sister and all..."

Pamela had a somewhat saddened look on her face. "Sorry, Barb, but...I have this to do. So...I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Barbara had a wry little smile on her lips. "Alright. Bye Pam."

"Bye Barb..." And after she said this, Pamela walked away from Barbara with her younger brother, Jonathon.

"You couldn't remind me of this at lunch time?" Pamela whispered harshly to Jonathon. "I completely forgot about Ursula!"

Jonathon shrugged. "Sorry, I just thought...you did remember." He grumbled quietly, "I can see why you _didn't_ want to remember now..." Unfortunately, Pamela did hear these words and shot a rather dirty look to him.

"Why can't Ursula put up the posters herself? Doesn't she have 'volunteers' to help her do these things?" Pamela wondered rudely.

Jonathon scoffed. "Because Ursula asked us to help her...but...when you said 'no', mom and dad made you anyways..." He shook his head at the thoughts running through him. "Why won't you just admit that you are...jealous of Ursula..."

"_Jealous_?" Pamela snorted irritably at the idea. "Why would I be jealous of that...goody-two-shoes?..."

"Would it be...because Ursula's campaign on those plants is going better than what you're trying to do? Ursula has many supporters while you...just have Barbara on your side...

Pamela now dismissed these ideas. "Whatever, Jonathon. _Whatever_."

As the two were about to pass by the janitor, who was still mowing the lawn, Jonathon suddenly halted in his tracks and grabbed a hold of Pamela's arm. "It's..._him_..." Jonathon whispered breathlessly as his wide eyes were glued to the janitor.

Pamela jerked her arm away from him and crossed them. "_'Him'_ who?" Jonathon pointed a shaky finger to the janitor, and now he stood behind his older sister. "The janitor?" She cocked her head at the janitor and brushed some of that red hair out of her eyes. "What about him?"

"Just...just look at him..." Jonathon's voice trembled slightly.

Pamela scoffed and observed the janitor from the short distance. He appeared a bit suspicious, but not anything weird or 'out of the ordinary' so to speak; but...as she took a better look at him...she could see his green, dreadlocked hair poking out from under the cap on his head. The eyes were veiled from the cap, but she could still see his grinning ruby-red lips otherwise. "He does...look...suspicious, I guess."

"It's _Joker_." Jonathon barely breathed out his name. "Can't you see? The green hair...white skin...red lips? It has to be him."

Pamela pushed her brother away from herself. "Do you honestly think it's that stupid clown?" Jonathon nodded excitedly. "But you never actually seen him before."

"On TV -- all the time. Don't you ever watch the news, Pam?" Jonathon asked. "Joker's picture is always on the news..."

Pamela peered back at the janitor. "Do you want to know what I think of this? I think it's just some kid at school, trying to scare everybody -- that's what I think."

Jonathon raised an eyebrow, as he too, gazed back at the janitor. "Then...then how did a student acquire clothes like that? Wouldn't they get suspended for trying to be a janitor, or Joker?"

Just as Pamela was about to answer his question, she took a quick glance over her shoulder and saw a car pull up next to the courtyard. Pamela turned back to Jonathon and said, "Look, there's Ursula now. Let's just go with her...and get this over with; and no more talk of this 'Joker'. Like I said, I think it's just someone pulling a rather foolish prank on us all..."

"But--" Jonathon watched his sister already striding across the courtyard to the car parked next to it. The boy nervously stared back at the janitor, who stopped mowing the lawn for a brief moment to peer at the child. Jonathon gasped, and raced over to his sister. Still, even while walking quickly, Jonathon kept looking back at the suspicious janitor. Right before Jonathon turned away for good, he saw the janitor put a white finger to his lips, and though the boy couldn't hear anything, but he knew just what sound came out of the janitor's mouth.

"Ssshhhhhh..."

Barbara, who has been watching Pamela and Jonathon all this time, kept darting her eyes towards Ursula's car and the janitor. _"I wonder why Jonathon kept pointing at the janitor?"_ She wondered. _"It's just a regular janitor, from my point of view."_

"So...Pam ditched ya, huh?" Barbara turned her head to the side and saw Joey come up beside her.

"She didn't 'ditch me'," Barbara replied. "She and Jonathon left with Ursula just now. No ditching there."

"Oh..." Joey was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "So, what's this 'secret mission' that Pam was talking about?"

Barbara left her mouth agape as she gave Joey the most shocked look. "You...you were eavesdropping on us?" She almost hissed at him. "Joey."

Joey shrugged. "I was aways from you, but I could still hear." He gave her a more stern look. "So...what were you and Pam gonna do after school?..." Barbara mumbled something but he couldn't tell what it was.

"It's nothing -- I mean, it's none of your business anyways."

Joey took a step back and raised his hands. "Whoa, okay... I'm just a nosy guy, you know. I just don't want you to go all 'plant crazy' on me like Pam does."

Barbara smiled at him reassuringly. "I won't."

Joey smirked at her, but shied his gaze away. "So...what were you and Pam gonna-- OW!" Barbara gasped as her friend cried out in some pain. The boy growled and spun around to see a little girl continuing to shove him in his side.

"You ditched me this morning!" The little girl whined. "_You-ditched-me_!"

"Ow!" Joey shoved the little girl away. "Quit it, Lindsey -- God, what is your problem?"

"You are!" Lindsey spat out, shoving her brother in the side one more time before she finally stopped. "Mom told you -- she _told_ you to walk with me because of that scary clown! He's in the city!"

"_Duh_! You didn't think I knew that!--"

"Joey!" Barbara leaned in towards her friend and whispered to him. "People are starring at us now..."

Joey and Lindsey gazed around themselves and saw that most of the people in the courtyard stopped their own actions to watch the two arguing siblings; even the janitor ceased his lawn mowing to witness the children squabble.

"Huh..." Joey turned away from the people in the courtyard to stare out onto the busy streets of the city. "This...is embarrassing..." Lindsey approached him from his right, so Joey asked, sounding somewhat bitter. "If you are so worried about being caught by Joker, then why didn't you just wait at the middle school until I got you?"

"Pft." Lindsey crossed her arms as she glared at Joey. "Like you said to me, Joey 'the high school is close to the middle school' and...you probably would of forgotten about me."

Joey nodded to that. "True, I probably would of forgotten you."

Lindsey Range is the youngest child in the Range family, and oddly enough, her facial features looked similar to Joey's -- being a girl and all. Lindsey had long, brown hair that reached down to her back side, and she always loves to shop for new clothes to show off to her friends at school. Her friends could never imagine Lindsey having a brother like Joey.

"Well..." Barbara gazed at both Joey and Lindsey. "I got a lot of homework to do tonight, and...I have gymnastics in the evening, so..."

Both Joey and Lindsey nodded. "We can all walk home together!" Lindsey piped up, now standing next to Barbara. "Right, Joey?"

Barbara and Joey looked at each other with unsure expressions. _"You're still mad at me, aren't ya Joey? I don't want to have to choose between you and Pam... Why -- I mean, I wish we can just...get along with each other..."_

"Sure..." Joey responded, his eyes seeing the happy face of his sister. "We all live close by each other, so...let's all walk home together."

Barbara smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Joey smiled as well, but it quickly subsided as the three began to walk out of the courtyard and onto the busy sidewalks of Gotham City. As they walked up to a crosswalk light, Joey decided to ask, "So...you have gymnastics tonight?" He turned to Barbara for an answer, and she nodded without looking back at him. "But, while I was -- oh, forget it -- I mean, while I was 'eavesdropping' on you and Pam, she mentioned something about a 'secret mission' tonight."

"That's right." Barbara said calmly.

"So...you're skipping gymnastics?"

Barbara sighed and eyed Joey a bit angrily. "Joey, just drop it, okay? What me and Pam are doing tonight is none of your business." Joey rolled his eyes at her.

When the crosswalk light turned white for them to cross, the three strode over to the other side of a street with another crowd of people. As their feet touched the sidewalk, Barbara added, "Look, if you must know, it's...something to do with me and Pam protesting on protecting the plants, that's all."

"Does your...dad know about this?" Joey questioned quietly. Barbara didn't say anything. She remained quiet. "I see..."

"You promise you won't tell him?" Barbara whispered to Joey, so that Lindsey couldn't hear their conversation.

"Barb...we're best friends..." Barbara smiled at him happily, but Joey kept a serious look on himself. "At least...I _hope_ we can still be best friends."

_"Me too..." _Barbara thought. _"But something tells me...I'm gonna have to choose: is it going to be you, Joey, or Pam...that's gonna have to go?..."_ She sighed depressingly. _"Something bad is going to happen...am I right? I just have this super bad feeling..."_


	6. His Nightmare

**Author's Note: **I figured about every one to two chapters it will switch between Xack/Batman's stories to/and Barbara's stories. I do appreciate the support and reviews for this particular story, because I am trying to stay 'true' to the 'The Batman' show and everything. Remember: if there are any questions regarding this story, be sure to leave them in the reviews or 'message' them to me, and I'll be happy to answer them. And...thank you for reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**His Nightmare**

"Batman..." Joker's voice trailed off, and the tone of it suggested a dream-like state.

And there he was...Batman; on his knees and hugging himself, shivering. Now...why was the hero shaking? No one would really know. Is he cold? Is he frightened? Or, perhaps, is he just mentally disturbed? He let off soft grunts as his tired eyes gazed around the room...or...was it a room? He recognized this tiny, cramped padded room: a cell...in Arkham Asylum. Is this Joker's room?

Then...there _he_ was: Joker -- the 'Clown Prince of Crime', standing tall, and looming over the cowering costumed man. The clown's dark, blood-red lips twisted into a most menacing smile as he stared down on Batman; his red eyes wide with malice gleaming in both. "This...is where you belong, Batsy," the Joker spoke in a hoarse tone, and taking on to a drawl.

Batman watched Joker take a few steps back and throw his arms in the air. Within a blinding light, the grotesque words of 'Arkham Asylum' appeared above and behind the crazed clown. Those words...were they...dripping with blood? "ARKHAM! HA HA HAAAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHH!!" Joker held his gut as his high-pitched, psychotic laughter echoed throughout the room; so loud in fact, that it could possibly blow one's eardrums!

"No..." Batman wheezed, tilting his heavy head towards the ground, as so he wouldn't have to look into Joker's triumphed face.

When Joker stopped his laughter, he took those few steps back towards Batman and crouched down in front of him. A sly grin was now on his mouth. "You lost Batman. Xack...is mine now..." he gestured a hand to himself as Batman now finally looked up at him. "You can't always play 'hero' for her. You were bound to lose her sooner or later, you know..." His grin grew when Batman's lips parted slightly in shock.

"Xack..." Batman spoke so softly, so quietly, that Joker could barely hear him.

"_Xack_ belongs with me now, Batsy. She always has." Joker spoke a matter-of-factly. "Xackie...heh heh...is mine now! MINE!" He stood up again, and began laughing the crazed sound that Batman hated to hear from his lips.

Then...Batman suddenly heard her voice; Xack's voice, and it shrieked beyond the padded room he was in. From the echoing shrieks and squeals coming from the girl, he could barely make out some of the sentences she happened to scream. "Batman, help me!" Xack wailed. "Help me! Help me! Don't let him take me away! Don't let him touch me!"

Batman bolted right up and shot straight for the cell door. Joker continued to laugh away with happiness. "Xack!" He tried opening the door, but somehow his hands kept slipping away. Batman's eyes grew wide within the mask. Why was this happening?

_...Everything began to grow blurry..._

As he kept trying the door, Joker continued to laugh away. Obviously, amused with Batman's ridiculous efforts. "What's wrong Batman? Losing your 'touch'?" The clown mocked. "And I thought you wanted to be her hero... HA!"

Then...it wasn't Xack's voice he also heard. Batman heard the voices of men and women from beyond the cell he was in. The voices were screaming for help, frightened from the Joker.

"He's going to kill me!" A male voice shrieked loudly. "Joker's going to kill me!..."

Batman tried as hard as he could to open that cell door, but like a wet, slippery bar of soap, his hands kept missing the handle.

"He-he's going to kill _me_!"

"He wants to torture me!" A woman's voice screamed.

"...Joker...wants to take me away..." Xack whispered.

Batman's breathing grew heavy as he laid his head gently on the cell door. Joker ceased his cackles and such to cross his arms and smirk at the Caped Crusader's failure.

_...Everything began to fog..._

As Batman turned himself around to face Joker, the clown was nowhere to be seen. He panicked, and suddenly his ears picked up the cries of Xack once more. She now sounded more pleading and frightened than ever. "No! Batman! He has me! Please, make him let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO, JOKER!"

"BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Batman pressed his ear to the thick door to hear the desperate struggles of Xack, while Joker merely laughed at her attempts to get away. "Joker!" Batman roared, pounding on the door and trying to grasp the handle, but nothing worked. "Don't you touch her! Don't you take her away!"

"Batman! Help me! HELP ME! Please! He's--!"

Abruptly, Xack's voice was cut off. Batman stopped his actions to listen in. Silence. Not a word was heard between her and Joker. No sounds at all. All was quiet -- _so_...quiet. Batman took a step back as the cell door creaked open slightly. He breathed in...and out heavily. He firmly grabbed the door...and opened it up wider for him to get out. All was dark beyond the cell, but Batman still stepped out of it.

_...Everything began to grow faint..._

It was pitch black, but as Batman's eyes adjusted, he saw Joker a few feet away. Joker was kneeling to the ground, cradling a girl in his arms. When Batman got a better look at the girl, it disheartened him to see that it was Xack. She...did not appear to be moving at all. Is she...just unconscious? While one arm was wrapped around her back, Joker used his other to hold her face so she would look at him. Although...it did not seem she was looking at him at all. She still remained lifeless, and her head had no support, so it leant back as far as it could go. It looked rather uncomfortable to be in that position.

When Batman approached Joker -- and while not gazing at the hero -- the Clown Prince sighed, "Isn't she...beautiful?..." He stated soothingly. Even Batman knew, this was more of a comment than a question. "She was meant to be mine...always has...for me to twist that little mind of hers..." He chuckled softly afterwards.

Batman crouched down to Joker's level, but instead of replying to him or even looking at him, Batman gently touched Xack's arm. "Xack?..."

As Joker let go of her face, it turned in Batman's direction and rested on her own shoulder. Batman gasped. Xack's skin was flushed with no color -- pale. No indications of her breathing. Is she...deceased? Her dead eyes were wide, and black oozed from the lower lids, as if she was crying blackness itself. Batman touched her face, and through the gloves, everything was cold to him. Xack...is dead.

_...Everything is black..._

Batman's eyes snapped closed. His hands immediately clasped to where his ears would be as thousands of screams and panicked cries filled his head. Screams of terror and cries for help. All wanting...to get away from Joker.

"SAVE US, BATMAN!"

And then...Bruce woke up. Gasping, he shot straight up in his bed. Sweat drops rolled down his cheeks, and some even continued to linger on his forehead. He took in all the little things in his normal room, and then his eyes caught sight of the sun trying to shine through the curtains of his window. Letting out a relieved sigh, he put a hand to his head. ... What a horrible...horrible...nightmare. Bruce stretched his arms and got out of bed, and next to it was a nightstand; a fine wooden chair was also here, which had a white shirt draped over it. The man took this shirt and put it on himself so that he wouldn't remain shirtless throughout the morning.

Just as Bruce went over to the windows and spread out the curtains, Alfred knocked lightly on the bedroom door and entered. "Good morning, Master Bruce." Alfred greeted somewhat cheerily. "Sleep well?"

Bruce groaned quietly and put a hand to his head again. "Yeah...for the most part..." he grumbled.

Alfred had a concerned look to him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head slowly. "Just a...bad dream, that's all."

The butler cocked his head. "Nothing serious, is it, Sir?" When Bruce didn't answer, Alfred decided to change the subject. "I am sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but Miss Hathaway called earlier. She sounded...eager to speak with you."

"She called here?" Bruce wondered. "When I was sleeping?" Alfred nodded. Bruce gazed out the windows of the early sunlight. "It's so early... Did she say what she needed to speak to me about?"

Alfred looked unsure. "I'm not quite sure; Miss Hathaway did not say much, but she did want to speak to you about the Joker."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat. "I...I'll give her a call back then..."

When Bruce attempted to try and find the nearest phone, Alfred cleared his throat and suggested, "Why not visit the young lady yourself?"

"Well... It's just..." Bruce turned away from Alfred. He did not know what to say. "Joker's still out there. I need to bring him back as soon as possible before he can hurt someone...even Xack..."

Alfred sighed. "That's very true, but do remember the police are out there as well, searching for the crazed clown. Would it be so terrible to check on Miss Hathaway?"

Bruce formed a little smile on his face. "No...I guess it won't. I need a break from being Batman." Once more he gazed out onto the beautiful view of the city before him. "Who knows. Maybe...Xack knows where or what Joker is up to this time."

* * *

Xack Hathaway sat there quietly in her small living room. She watched TV and as a show continued to play on, she felt the slightest change in atmosphere. The girl crossed her arms and looked around the room, then her eyes fixated on the small air conditioner in the window. It was turned on, but...not working. "Not working again..." Xack grumbled, and she got off the couch and walked over to the broken device. "Why does it always break down?" She turned it off, knowing it would be pointless to keep a broken air conditioner on. Grunting, she walked out of her apartment room. _"I'll just go see Tom about it. H-he is always nice about fixing my things..." _

Xack strolled across to the end of her floor and took a few flight of stairs down -- to the second level of the apartment building -- to the maintenance guy's apartment. The girl stood there in front of Tom's door and knocked softly. She waited...but no answer. _"That's odd...he's always there..."_ Xack cocked her head and furrowed her expression. _"Is...something wrong?..." _She knocked again, but harder this time. After another minute of waiting, someone finally answered.

"What?!" A woman swung the door open and faced the stunned Xack. The woman snorted and placed her hands on her large hips. "Oh...it's you..." The woman had a wide waist, but wasn't considered 'fat' in any way. This older female would of looked more attractive to the eye if her wavy hair was washed. The hair appeared as if it hadn't been clean in a few days or more. When it came down to this woman and Xack...the woman, without a particular reason, 'dislikes' the younger girl greatly. So...who is this woman? Well...she's the apartment's landlord.

The woman glared at Xack. "So...what do you want?"

"Um..." Xack tried to peek around the woman and into the maintenance guy's room, but couldn't. "W-where's Tom?..."

The woman leaned against the doorway. "Tom quit a few days ago."

This news surprised Xack. "He...quit? Why?"

The woman shrugged. "Heard he got 'sick'. He's in the hospital now, but...he called and said he quit." She shrugged. "No big deal though, I found a new guy just as fast. I don't care about Tom now; he's not my problem anymore..."

Xack clutched her arm with one hand and turned her head away. "So...who do I talk to now?..." She questioned quietly.

The woman scratched her nose and tilted her head to the side. "He moved in right across from ya. Our new maintenance guy. Go bother him now."

Xack was now bewildered. "Someone...moved right across from me? But...I didn't notice anyone moving in--" Just as the girl finished her sentence, the woman rudely slammed the door in Xack's face. She jumped at such a rude action, but turned and walked back up the stairs to her apartment room. Instead of going back to her room though...she turned and faced the apartment door across from her own. She gazed down the hallways to the left and right before looking back at the door. _"I don't...remember anyone coming here and moving in?... When did?..."_ She took a deep breath...and knocked cautiously.

Within a few seconds, a man answered the door. This man...appeared to be older than her; probably close to being twice her age, maybe a bit younger. He had light blonde hair, green eyes, and a...fair look to him; although...his skin was somewhat on the pale side. He stood somewhat hunched over, but remained taller than the girl nonetheless. Xack didn't know why, but his presence disturbed her, yet...felt familiar. Why did she feel this way? She wished someone would answer this for her.

As soon as this man saw Xack, a small grin came on his face. "Hello there..." He greeted her. His tone sounded a bit rough to the ears.

Xack fidgeted with her fingers, and with all other people, she shied away from looking at this man. "Um...I-I heard you are the new maintenance man..."

The man crossed his arms and continued to stare at Xack with great interest. "Yep, that's me." He held out his hand for Xack to shake. "I'm Jason. And...you are?..."

"My name is Xack." The girl replied quietly. Xack's eyes were wide as she looked down on his hand. She hated to touch or be touched by other people, but...she didn't want to be rude, so she reluctantly shook the new maintenance man's hand. Xack felt a twinge of pain as Jason's grip on her hand was strong.

"Oh!" Jason immediately released her hand when he saw the look of discomfort on her face. "Sorry. Sometimes I don't even know my own strength." He chuckled. "So...why have you come to my room? Is there...a problem I can fix?"

Xack nodded quickly. "Yes, my air conditioner broke, and...it needs to be fixed..."

Jason smirked. "Alright then. Wait here, and I'll get my tools..."

Before Xack could try to be nosy and peek into Jason's room -- to get an idea of how the man is like based on his living quarters -- Jason shut the door on her before she could get a chance. The girl sighed to herself. _"Something's wrong...I can feel it. Something is...not right with this man. Or, maybe it's just me..." _Xack was the kind of person that didn't really trust others, but if the landlord hired this man to be the one to fix the apartment appliances, than Xack had no choice but to trust him to fix her things.

Shortly after entering his apartment, Jason came back out with a small toolbox in his hand. "Well...show me to your apartment so that I...can fix this air conditioner..." He smiled at her.

"Um..." Xack turned and pointed to her own apartment door. "I live right here, actually. S-so..." The girl opened her door and gestured for Jason to go in.

Jason went in, and Xack followed, closing the door behind her. As he surveyed parts of her room that were visible, he whistled slowly in astonishment. "This place is _really_ clean, isn't it?" He turned to her, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Don't like anything dirty, eh?"

Xack shook her head. "No...I don't." She walked to where the air conditioner 'hung' in the living room window. "Well...here it is."

Jason walked over to it and began to examine the small device carefully. "Hmmm..." He set his toolbox down and opened it to get out some tools. Xack kept fidgeting with her hands and didn't seem to be paying attention to what the man is doing. She became startled when he asked her casually, "So...how long have you been here?" He squat down a bit as he started his repairs on the air conditioner.

Xack thought for a moment. "About...six months, I think." She answered somewhat unsure.

"Where did you live before here?"

"Ark--" Her mouth suddenly snapped closed as she thought of what she was about to say. "I...I lived in Illinois." She changed the subject by asking, "Do you know when the apartment will finally get...central air?"

"Eh?" Jason glanced over his shoulder at Xack. "No... I don't. Sorry." Then he continued on with his work. "Guess you have to be stuck using _this_ a while longer..."

Then...no more words were spoken between them, but they didn't have to continue with 'small talk', for Jason finished with the air conditioner in no time. He stood up and put the tools back in the toolbox. "Well, all done here; it was no problem at all. It seems your little air conditioner blew a fuse. Replaced it, and now it should work just fine." He turned it on, and as the device hummed -- indicating that it was working -- Jason smiled to himself and turned around to face Xack. "Well, it was nice meetin' ya, Miss Xack--"

"No...no..." Xack shied away from looking at him. "It's...just Xack."_"You...don't think my name is weird?" _

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled softly and said, "Nice to have met you, _Xack_." He waved a hand of farewell and left her alone in her apartment. Xack stood there and blinked uncertainty, but shrugged off her unsure thoughts to watch more TV.

As Jason closed Xack's door behind him, he sighed to himself satisfactory, and when he walked over to his apartment door, he caught a glimpse of a well-dressed man heading down the narrow hallway. Jason recognized this man immediately to be Bruce Wayne. Just as Bruce began to approach Jason, the irritable man groaned, rolled his eyes, and entered his apartment before Bruce could see him.

Fortunately, Bruce didn't notice the odd Jason at all, and walked up to Xack's apartment door and knocked on it. Sure enough, the girl answered in no time and seemed surprised to see him on the other side of her door. "Bruce?" Xack gazed up at him with a puzzled expression. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Bruce formed a small smile on his face. "Alfred had told me you called this morning. I thought I should come by and talk to you myself."

"Well...yeah..." Xack shied away from looking at the taller man. "It's just...I thought...you would call me and tell me you were coming by..."

"I assumed you were always here." Bruce replied flatly. "Now, may I come in?"

Xack looked towards the ground. "Yeah...um...come in then..." She held the door open wider for Bruce to come in. The girl closed the door and locked it up when he made his way over to the couch in the living room.

"You want to talk to me about Joker?" Bruce asked, sitting down on the couch.

Xack hesitantly sat down on the other end. "Yes... Um...a couple days ago, I saw Joker at the mall--"

"Did anyone see him?" Bruce questioned seriously. "I never got any...calls of him being there..."

Xack appeared solemn. "No...and...that's what I don't understand. I...I know I saw him; I did! He -- _Joker_ cornered me in the bathrooms, and when I got away from him, I ran into a...a cop or security guard. I-I told him that Joker's in the bathroom...and when he checked it out...the guy came back and said...that there is no Joker..." She shivered at the thought of what happened between her and Joker.

Bruce eyed Xack oddly. "Joker was in...the bathrooms?"

Xack's eyes grew wide. "Yes! I-I know I saw him!"

"No one else had seen him though?"

Xack made an odd noise, as if she couldn't believe herself at this. "Bruce...I called you because I need you to believe me. Please. I-I know I'm not going crazy." _"Or am I?... I mean, no one else saw him... That security guard didn't see him there..." _"Wh-what if Joker is after me this time?"

_"... You can't always play 'hero' for her..."_ The words of Joker rang though Bruce's head. "Xack..." Bruce looked at the girl, while she appeared to be frightened at the moment. "I don't know...what's going on, but I will figure this out and catch him before he can do harm to you...or your family."

_"... You can't always play 'hero' for her..."_

Xack now had a wry little smile on her face upon hearing this. "S-so you believe me?"

_"How can Joker go to a mall unnoticed? Maybe...visiting Joker at Arkham before is putting these 'thoughts' into her head." _"Xack... I don't--" Bruce gave her a reassuring stare. "I will catch him. Trust me on that."

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. "What is that?" Xack asked, looking around him to find out where it's coming from.

Bruce went into his suit pocket and withdrew a little, rectangular device. He seemed no surprised to see what the trouble is. "Joker just blew a wall at the Gotham National Bank..." He got up and put the device back in his jacket pocket. "I have to go, Xack..." As he strode over to the door, Xack got up as well and watched him with nervousness. Before he went out the door, he turned back to her and said sternly. "Make sure you stay out of sight as much as possible. Lock all doors and windows when you're--"

_"Ugh! I forgot to lock the door when that Jason left!"_ "Please... Bruce...I know..." Xack stated quietly. "I am...a paranoid person. I know to do these things."

Bruce nodded his head slightly. "Good, and if you need me at all, you know how to contact me."

Xack scoffed. "W-when Joker had me cornered in the bathrooms, h-he took my batwave...thing. I remember him taking it from me and putting it in his jacket."

Bruce looked confused. "If he took it, then..." his eyes traveled down to a little table next to the door. A table where Xack would put her keys, or her recent mail, but this time...the batwave laid there.

Xack gasped. "I...It wasn't there before!" She exclaimed, and walked quickly over to the table to look at it better. "I...I swear Joker had this! I-I remember him taking it!" Tears now swelled in her eyes. "Please, Bruce. You still have to believe me. I saw Joker! I did!"

Bruce sighed at her and now averted his eyes. "Xack...we'll talk about this later. I have to go now."

No goodbyes. Bruce practically threw open the door and rushed down the hallways to leave the apartment building. Xack stood in the doorway and looked down the hallway, but Bruce had already left. Jason, hearing the commotion from Bruce, opened his door and peeked around into the hallway. Jason leaned against his doorway and grinned at Xack. "What's wrong with him?" He asked her coolly.

Xack shrugged, not looking at Jason. "He...he had business things... And...with Joker loose, he didn't feel safe to be out in the open. I...don't even feel safe..." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Tcht." Jason scoffed. "I'm sure _Bat_man is determined enough to capture the Clown Prince of Crime."

Xack nodded. "Yeah, I mean...Batman has always caught him before. I'm sure he'll do it again. Um..." She didn't say anything more to Jason as she went back into the apartment and closing the door quickly behind her. The man grinned when he heard the girl put her locks in place.

"Yes... _Batman_ -- always rescuing _someone_..." Jason spoke quietly, almost growling his words. "I'm pretty sure this time he won't be rescuing _you_..." He chuckled sinisterly as he turned around and walked back into his apartment room; closing the door as well. He locked it carefully, making sure no one would be able to just enter and see his living space. He surely didn't want anyone to see it... Not yet, at least.


	7. Confusion

**Chapter Seven:**

**Confusion**

Gotham National Bank. This place is considered to be the biggest bank in all of New York. Unfortunately, such a grand, prosperous bank comes at a price for being built in Gotham City: criminals. As everyone well knows, Gotham is considered to be the world's 'scariest city'. This bank is targeted many times by the infamous criminals from jails and crazies from Arkham Asylum. How...very unfortunate for individuals and families to be here when Joker decides to plunder it at this time.

Panicked screams filled the interior lobby of the Gotham National Bank, as Joker -- along with his 'mime' henchmen, Punch and Judy -- began terrorizing the innocent people within. While Punch and Judy worked on setting bombs next to the largest bank vault in the building, Joker danced around the frightened groups of people that were huddled close to the walls and away from the bank vaults.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaah!"

Joker was dressed in his favorite straight jacket with spiraling purple sleeves and navy-blue pants that almost went past his bare feet. He laughed away as he gassed a few guards that happened to be present at the bank. Those guards dropped to the floor, with very wide, lipped grins that made other mouths hurt by just looking at the victims. As the innocent people witnessed this, they cowered and whimpered even more. Joker's open-mouthed smile never left his face.

Then, people screamed, and some were thrown even further to the ground, as the bombs from the bank vault finally exploded. Even Joker protected his face from the flying debris. The clown looked back at Punch and Judy and saw that the two lugs were already emptying out the vault and piling the money into large sacks. Again, Joker merely laughed at his 'victory'. "Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaah!" As Punch and Judy continued to collect the cash, Joker walked casually over to them to see how they were coming along.

When Punch and Judy were finished, they turned back to Joker and awaited their next orders. Joker's eyes wandered around the room, until they fell on the group of people, cowering and huddled in a corner; starring back at the clown with wide, horrified eyes. For a few moments, Joker and the people starred at one another -- long and hard -- as if trying to figure out what one and the others were thinking about. Joker practically knew what thoughts were going through their weak minds, but no one could ever know what he was envisioning. "Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaah!" Joker laughed as he started to head towards them. They all gasped, and some of them began to scream in fright.

"No... No!" A mother cried, hugging her two twin boys close to herself. "Haven't you done enough to us?! Leave us alone, you sick man!"

"What the hell do you want from us now?!" A man hollered, more angered than frightened.

Joker didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Everyone could see the wickedness in his red eyes. Yes...such evil in them. Fortunately for the hostages, Joker suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard a very low-key beeping sound emitting from himself. Even though he was only ten feet away from the people, they wondered worriedly why Joker wasn't after them now.

Joker went into his pants pocket and pulled out a little clock of sorts, and not being muffled by fabric, the beeping was now loud enough for the hostages to hear.

"What's going on?" A young man whispered to the nervous-wrecked group of people. "Why did the Joker stop?"

"Mommy?..." one of the twin boys whimpered. The mother tilted her head down towards her scared little boy. "Is clown goin' ta hurt us?..."

The mother hugged her boys closer. "I don't know, sweetie..." Her voice was filled with uncertainty. "But I promise, I won't let him hurt you two. I promise." Her soothing words comforted her children very little, but it was something for them.

The hostages watched Joker intently. The clown himself kept starring at the beeping clock, but finally pressed a button on it to make the little object stop it's rather annoying sound. He looked back at the hostages, but then turned towards Punch and Judy, who were just waiting patiently for their boss. Joker nodded to his henchmen, and then the three headed the opposite way from the hostages. Although, not until the clowns have left, they didn't want to breath a sigh of relief yet.

Joker gazed at the wall for the longest time before he glanced over his shoulder to the two henchclowns. He jerked his head in the direction of the wall, which Punch and Judy knew exactly what he meant. As Joker backed away, Punch and Judy set along the wall a few bombs that were going to blow within a few moments. Just as the two hurriedly went away from the explosives, the bombs exploded, which made all three shield themselves from the flying debris. The panicked cries and screams of the hostages filled the bank once more. As the smoke and debris cleared away, a large hole was now there for escaping. Joker laughed hysterically as he, Punch and Judy ran out from the bank and into the back alleys where their van was parked.

Punch held open the side doors, where Judy hopped in with his sack of money. Joker went in as well, and took a hold of Punch's sack. When Punch saw that his partner and boss were in the vehicle, he shut the doors and entered the driver's side to start up the engine. Punch glanced over his shoulder to Joker, who nodded in acknowledgement for him to leave. Just as the sirens of police cars could be heard, Punch did not hesitate to put the van in 'drive' and step on the gas. When the police cars began to block off a way out of the alleys, Punch drove past them; smashing into the sides of the cars.

Joker laughed away happily as Punch drove on the busy streets of Gotham, where other cars -- and even pedestrians -- had to dodge and give way to the maniac driver of the van.

Suddenly, a startled look came over Punch as he gazed into the little mirrors on the side of the van. Joker eyed him oddly. _"Huh?" _Joker and Judy turned themselves around to peer out of the van's rear windows, and they witnessed the Batmobile speeding towards them; right on their tail.

From within the Batmobile, Batman kept a close distance between himself and Joker's van. He had a determined look on his face, for he felt he can get the van off the road, so that he can restrain the clowns in the vehicle. _"You had enough 'freedom', Joker. It's time for you to go back to Arkham." _The Batmobile accelerated and nudged the bumper of Joker's van. The van jerked upright, which caused the clowns to wobble slightly.

Punch spun the wheel and took a sharp turn onto the highway, and once again, Joker and Judy wobbled and almost fell over from their seats. Batman was not surprised by the sudden action, and remained close to the bumper of the vehicle.

Joker began to panic. He got up from his seat to go further to the back of the van. Among the sacks of money were many props piled on top of each other, and Joker got down on his knees to quickly rummage through the contraptions until he found the one he was looking for. That disturbing grin never left his face as he held up a pogo stick.

As Batman sped on the highway, a few beeps emitted from his own mask. He pushed a button by the steering wheel to answer the call. "_Sir_?..." It was the somewhat distorted voice of Alfred.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman asked a bit hastily, never taking his eyes off the road.

"_Miss Hathaway wishes to speak with you. Shall I put her through_?"

Before Batman could answer, his eyes grew wide when Joker swung open the side doors of the van and appeared to be on a pogo stick of sorts. Batman's mouth was left agape as the clown rode this contraption out of the van and now hopped over and onto the Batmobile. "Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaah!" Joker laughed.

It obscured Batman's vision as Joker's contraption pounced on the front hood and over his whole car. From the moment Joker jumped away, Batman had to swerve out of the way of an oncoming vehicle, which he assumed he must of accidentally drove into the wrong lane by the distraction of Joker's pogo stick movements. Unfortunately, the Batmobile veered off the highway roads and into a metal railing that prevented vehicles from going into further accidents.

Batman stepped out of his car to the front to see the damage done. Large puffs of smoke came from under the hood. With both Joker and the van out of sight in opposite directions, Batman slammed a fist hard down on his hood. "Damn it!" He growled loudly.

As he let out a heavy breath to calm himself, he heard soft beeping sounds coming from within the Batmobile. He knew it was Xack Hathaway trying to reach out to him once more. He only kept starring at his car for the longest moment, thinking about Joker's escape...until he finally got back in to answer Xack's call.

* * *

Shortly after Bruce had left Xack's apartment, her phone rang. Xack walked into her relatively small kitchen and answered it. "Hel-hello?..." 

"_Xack, hey_." It was her brother, Shaun. "_Did you find Eddie's present_?"

Xack gazed back into her living room without answering him for a few seconds. "No...but I am trying. It's hard to find. I-I've been to so many stores before yesterday, but none have it."

Shaun scoffed. "_Xack..._"

"I am trying to find it. I will get it for him."

"_Xack...I'm counting on you to do it. You know how upset he's gonna be if he doesn't get it_?" His tone sounded a bit agitated with her.

"You have lots of money. Why don't you use it to track this present down for him?" Xack suggested quietly.

"_That's true, but as you well know from my past dealings with money, I'm not gonna blow it on tracking one thing down for Eddie. A lot of that money is in the banks for him and Victoria when they decide to go to college or whatever; and I'm paying for your apartment and all the rest of the shit you're buying_." Shaun took a quick second for himself to catch a breather. "_Just go out there and find it for him, okay?_"

Xack sniffled, but she wasn't sure why she wanted to cry. "Alright...I'll go back out there..."

Shaun chuckled. "_Bye, punk._"

"Bye, Shaun..." And with that, the two were off their phones. Xack hung the phone back on the kitchen wall, and sighed to herself depressingly. "I am trying hard... Why are people...so hard on me?" She wiped a small tear in one of her eyes, before she started to get herself ready to leave. Xack shoved a small wallet in her jeans pocket, slipped on rather boyish looking sandals, and out the door she went.

When Xack walked down the halls, she accidentally bumped into Jason, who had just exited someone's apartment. "Aaaahh...Xack, how are you today?" He asked cheerily...and eerily as well.

"Um..." She looked away from him and gazed down the rest of the hallway behind him. "I'm fine...today, and you?"

Jason held up a toolbox in his hand. "Just fixed another air conditioner. You would think these kinds of jobs would make this whole building get that...central air, huh?"

"I guess so..." Xack replied quietly.

"So...going out, eh?" Before Xack answered back, or even nodded, Jason continued, "I would go out myself, but I have more jobs to do...in my own apartment though." He then walked by her to his room. "See you later."

"Yeah...see you later..." Xack waved to Jason, although she knew by now, he was too far away to hear, and the man didn't even bother to turn around to face her. Therefore, the girl took the stairs down to ground level and exited the apartment complex.

Since Xack thought walking around the city would tire her out quickly, she decided to take taxi rides throughout her search for Eddie's birthday present. She stopped at a few common stores; Wal-Mart, Target, Best Buy. Unfortunately, the employees only told her, "Sorry, we're all out." Xack let out a soft moan of disappointment. She knew Shaun will be angry if she didn't get Eddie what he wanted. She now tried a few stores that were considered 'out of the way' but thought if 'regular' places didn't have what Eddie wants, than it had to be there.

When Xack spoke with the workers at these odd, but quaint stores, they told her the same thing as the others. "Sorry, we seem to be out of them at the moment, but..." The man employee turned to her. "We will get another shipment in a few weeks. Do you want me to put one on hold?"

Xack was dismal. "No... It will be too late. My brother's birthday is less than two weeks. I...I'll just...go somewhere else..." Then she left the little electronics store in a rather solemn mood.

Xack didn't know where to go now. She practically searched every store that might care Eddie's present. She began to walk down the sidewalks, where a few rude people shoved into her as they passed by. Fortunately, Xack was so lost in her sad thoughts, that she didn't even care of these people. For some reason, she thought her life would get better once she was out of Arkham. Now though, she was having a different opinion of that. Joker's loose, perhaps stalking her... Batman doesn't seem to believe her... Shaun is now drilling her about Eddie's gift... A tear rolled down her cheek. _"I'm not a bad person." _She sobbed in her head. _"I'm not crazy. I know I'm not. Why won't Batman believe me? And...if he won't believe me, then what is the point of telling the police or Shaun about Joker? What if I can't find Eddie's present. He-he will get sad, and Shaun will be angry with me. I...I don't like people being angry at me. I've always hated that." _She breathed out heavily, sniffling slightly. _"Why can't things go back to the way they were? But...when was I ever happy?... All I want is to be happy for once."_

The girl didn't even realize that with all the speculation going through her head, she wandered into the Gotham's park, which Xack considered to be the largest park she had ever seen. There were wide walkways going in all directions, along with park benches that sat at the edges of concrete. Dozens of beautifully grand trees also filled this place, where couples could sit under the shade, or families to have picnics next to them.

As Xack walked more into the park, she saw children playing football with each other, a young couple kissing passionately by a tree -- which made her cringe at the intimacy. Then, she found a more secluded part that didn't seem to have anyone nearby, and all she wanted was peace to herself, and no one to disturb her at this time. She saw a park bench and sat down to rest herself and perhaps clear her mind of depressing thoughts.

She breathed in...and out heavily, and doing this caused some of her grief to leave her body. She closed her eyes and slouched a bit to make herself more comfortable. _"I wish my life was more like this... I hate the heat, the sun, and the bugs, but...I like it when it's all quiet. I like it when everyone leaves me alone..." _

Xack didn't know how long she remained like this, but her senses became more alert by the sudden sound of a bird flapping nearby. She opened her eyes and gazed down to the ground to see a few pigeons close by, scavenging for food, no doubt. Xack sat up and cocked her head at them. "I don't have any food." She said to the birds softly, and gestured a hand to the rest of the bench. "See, no food--" As her head turned to the empty space beside her, she realized it wasn't so empty after all. Next to her on the bench was a festive card, complete with confetti around it. Xack blinked. _"When did this get here?... I...I didn't hear anything...or anyone..." _She picked up the card, which caused the confetti to fall from it. As she held it close to her, she saw the front of the card read: XACKIE.

Xack's lips parted slightly. She opened the card to read further: I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU...EVEN WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT. I'LL TAKE YOU AWAY SOON ENOUGH. THIS TIME DEARIE, I WILL MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU IN TIME. HAVE A NICE DAY!--and a yellow, smiling face was at the bottom of the card.

Then a soft voice was heard from the card, and Xack figured there was some sort of voice chip within it. "_This card will self-destruct in three seconds... That means you better let go of it... heh heh HEH!_"

Xack gasped and dropped the card immediately. She backed away quickly, and at that instant, the card blew up into a little puff of smoke. The girl almost felt her life flash before her eyes; she didn't know if this little 'card bomb' was going to cause a big explosion or not. _"Wh-why did he want me to see this? Just what does he want from me? I-I have to tell Bruce about this!"_ Xack wanted to get to the nearest payphone and tell Bruce about this.

She started to run, and even though she wasn't very fast, but nothing or anyone was after her at this time, so what's the point at going full speed? She glanced over her shoulder to the bench she sat on, and it appeared no one was around, so how did Joker slip by her unnoticed to the public...or even herself?

Before Xack could do anything to stop herself, she crashed into someone and the two of them fell to the ground. She groaned in pain and laid dazed on the ground for a moment before she sat up to get her bearings back. The person -- or the man -- she ran into had already gotten back up on his feet and offered a hand to help her get up as well. "You best be careful, dearie. You act like I'm already after you... Heh..." Xack's eyes grew wide and quickly looked up to see who it was. She gasped. Joker smiled through clenched teeth. "Didn't expect me here, did you?"

Xack stood up and immediately backed away from him. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't know why you're after me--"

"You're _mine_, that's why--"

"I'm not yours!" Xack shrieked, clutching her head. "Just leave me alone!"

Joker put a hand over his mouth as he cackled with amusement. "But I don't want to leave ya alone. You're the most fun a clown can have! HA HA! Besides...you don't want me to leave you alone, do you?..." A sly grin formed on his bleached face.

_"What?..." _A puzzled look came to Xack. "Wha?... What are you saying-- no! That's not true!"

"Deny it all you want, dearie, but crazy people always stick together--"

"I'm not crazy!" She cried to him. "I'm out of Arkham now, and you need to leave me alone! Stop following me!"

Joker ignored her cries and continued. "And so, without anyone wanting her in their hearts, who will take in a cwazy little girl? --Why, I think that will be _me_..."

Xack's breathing quickened, and before Joker could scare her more with his disturbing ideas, the girl took off, running as fast as her legs can go. She covered her ears as the Joker's psychotic laughter was heard nearby.

"It's not time to hide you away..." Joker spoke quietly in a falsetto voice, even though he knew Xack was too faraway now to hear him. The clown just wanted to hear the sound of his own voice; he _wanted_ to say it.

Xack ran to onto the sidewalks of the city once more, where she quickly surveyed around for a payphone. When she found one close to a crosswalk light, she walked over to it and stuck her hand in her pockets to get out a few nickels that she didn't know she had in there. She put the nickels into the payphone and her fingers danced over the numbers. The only number she knew was for Bruce's manor. It started to ring. "Please...pick up... Please..."

" _You have reached the Wayne Mansion, and I am sorry, but Master Bruce is currently away at the moment. May I take a message?_" Xack recognized the voice instantly. It was Alfred.

Xack spoke nervously into the phone. "Al-Alfred? --I mean, hi...Alfred. This is Xack -- Xack Hathaway." For some strange reason, the girl always hated to call people up. She preferred to see them in person and speak rather than talk on the phone. She wished she knew why she felt this way.

"_Ah, Miss Hathaway._" Alfred spoke to her cheerily. "_How may I help you?_"

"I...I need to talk with Bruce. And...he's not there?"

"_I'm afraid not_," Alfred answered back a bit sadly, still trying to sound calm and 'proper'. "_Master Bruce is currently out; trying to find the Joker. I can put you through to his 'private line' if you are willing to stay on hold for a few moments._"

"Yes...I can wait..." _"But not that long... I only put a few nickels in..."_

Alfred was then heard no more. Actually, nothing was heard, and it made Xack wonder if the connection got cut off somehow. She didn't see why this would be, so she remained on the phone and waited for a short while. As a minute passed, Xack became a bit startled when she now heard Batman's voice on the other end. "_Xack? ... Xack? Can you hear me?_"

"Yes, Batm-- I mean, _'Bruce'_. I can hear you just fine." Xack sounded relieved to hear his voice. "Are you doing alright? You sound...tired--"

"_Xack, please..._" His tone suggested that he didn't have time for pleasantries. "_If this is important, then tell me now._"

"Yes, this is important," she spoke urgently. "I-I saw Joker here, at this 'Gotham park' just now." Batman was oddly silent upon hearing this. "Bruce?..."

"'Just now'_, you saw Joker...at the park?_" He sounded very unsure of her answer.

"Yes! He was here. I saw him! He gave me a card--"

"_Do you still have it?_"

"N-no, it...blew up, but I did see him! I talked with him! Please, believe me Bruce."

Xack heard Batman let out a heavy sigh, and knew whatever was going to come from his mouth, wouldn't be good for her. "_Xack, what you say is impossible._" He told her sternly. "_Joker was just _here_, on the highways with his goons. He jumped out of the van in the middle of the highway on a pogo stick. He hoped on the Batmobile and got away...along with his van..._"

Now Xack was the one to not respond to this. "J-Joker was...there?" She asked so quietly that Batman had to think for a second as to what she said. "But...but I saw him...at the park..."

"_Xack...I don't know what to tell you, but he was here on the highways. He just blown and robbed a bank not too long ago. Didn't you hear?_"

Xack's mouth was left agape. She was too paralyzed in fear and in her own confused thoughts to speak with Batman anymore. She now held the phone by her side.

"_Xack?..._"

Xack dropped the phone, which still had the cord intact, so it hung there without the support of a human hand.

"_Xack?... Xack! Are you there? Xack!_"

But she wasn't there no more. Xack had already began to walk down the sidewalks with the crowds of people. She didn't know what to believe now. Is Batman right? Was Joker really on the highways...and not at the park? The more she pondered about this, the more she questioned about her own sanity. _"Am I...going crazy?" _A tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffled, "But I can't be... I don't want to be..." Hiding her face from the public as best as she could, she cried silently throughout her walk in Gotham. To where she was going, no one would know. _"He seemed so real... It felt so real... How can this be?..."_

So, with Xack gone from the receiver, Batman ended the call himself by hitting a button within the Batmobile. He sighed and put a hand to his head, as if it was throbbing with pain and he wanted to massage it away.

"What is going on?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope it's not getting too confusing as to what's going on; all should be explained as the chapters continue, but if there are any questions, then be sure to ask me. Thank you for reading, and please review so I know what you think so far (about Barbara's story and Xack/Batman's). 

Acutally, I've been wanting to ask anyone who reads this: in a way, these stories (both Obsession and Sick and possibly...the third story) are foreshadowing Xack as to becoming Joker's next henchgirl (and yes, in the trilogy of these series, Harley IS going to show up). But...how would you people feel if Xack was to become Joker's henchgirl?


	8. Unexpected Company

**Author's Note: **This is mainly a Barbara chapter, but towards the end is a bit of a Xack crossover (and I guess...Joker-ish...) Anyways, just wanted you to know.

Oh, and about Xack being Joker's new partner (or sidekick...or whatever): it's not a for sure thing, but I really wanted opinions if I ever decide if it's going to go that way (it might... You'll just have to keep reading and find out...). I want to thank **Zinmei** and **Captain Deadpool** for their suggestions about it. I still will take suggestions from others (if anyone else wants to give an opinion).

Also, if there's anything mispelled or something doesn't seem quite right in a sentence, then let me know (I do read these things over, but sometimes I don't catch everything).

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: 

**Unexpected Company**

The Isley family have a house; a small one, but still a home to them all. What Pamela Isley loved most about this particular house, is that it included a little backyard, perfect for growing flowers and other exotic plants. Pamela loved coming back here when frustration and jealousy of her family overwhelmed, for she found peace and relaxation over the sight of the vegetation she grew -- yes, _Pamela_, the middle child, is the only one in the family to grow _anything_ in the small garden. Her mother and father admired the girl for her efforts, while Jonathon...could care less about what happens to plants and such.

It is late in the evening now in Gotham City. Pamela's parents are out of state for their anniversary, leaving the elder child, Ursula, to care for her younger siblings. Ursula is probably one of the most friendliest and kindest persons you could meet in Gotham City. She attends University, and some years back, has started a campaign to protect trees in the Amazons and in places that want to destroy plant life to make room for businesses. Ursula has long, strawberry-blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes like most of the family members. She is usually seen wearing a light colored, flowing blouse, and long skirts that almost touch her feet.

At this moment in the Isley house, Jonathon is in his room listening to some sort of heavy-metal band, with the music blaring from his room to the hallway. Ursula is examining the small garden Pamela had grown, and is pleased to see her younger sister caring for it so well. Pamela is in her own room, talking on the phone with Barbara Gordon. While sitting on the edge of her bed and twirling the phone cord with her fingers, Pamela Isley talks rather quietly into the phone, as so her brother and sister don't hear.

"Are you going to be there in about..." Pamela gazed up to the small, round clock hanging on her bedroom wall. "... in about twenty minutes?"

"_Um..._" Barbara was silent for a few moments. "_I-I should be. Trying to tell dad why I'm going out so late is going to be the tough part. You know him._"

Pamela smirked. "Yeah...I know. Well, when you think of an excuse, just don't mention me. The Commish -- your _dad_ -- doesn't like me...at all."

"_I know, I know._" Barbara replied quickly. "_See you in...twenty minutes, okay?_"

The girls said their goodbyes and then ended the call altogether.

Pamela sighed and got up to rummage through her dresser drawers. As she pulled out a black turtleneck sweater and some pants, the girl heard someone knock at her bedroom door. "What?!" She snorted.

Jonathon slowly opened the door with a angered, furrowed expression on his face. "Where is my Rob Zombie CD?" He demanded angrily, walking into the room and immediately began to look through Pamela's belongings.

Pamela gasped and pushed her younger brother away. "Don't go through my stuff!" She snapped at him. "What are you talking about? What CD?"

The young man didn't answer, but his eyes lit up when he crossed the room to Pamela's nightstand, where he spotted the CD he was looking for next to her medium sized CD player. He took up the CD and waved it back and forth quickly as he turned back to his sister. "Look familiar?" He asked coolly, crossing his arms. "You _did_ have my Rob Zombie CD."

"I did not!" Pamela protested, almost feeling furious. "I don't listen to that heavy-metal _filth_!" She hissed. "You must of taken my CD player again, which I told you strictly to stay-out-of-my-room!"

Jonathon rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the door. "Whatever, Pam. You know, you _are_ weird. I didn't 'take' your stupid CD player -- why would I when I have my _own_ in _my_ room?" He scoffed and left the bedroom.

_"God, you are such a _liar_!" _Pamela growled in her mind. "This time, leave that stupid CD in your own room!" She called out to Jonathon, which by this point he chose to ignore her words of anger. Pamela let out an angered sigh and continued to get an outfit ready for tonight's meeting with Barbara.

A few minutes later, Pamela heard another knock on her door, but this time, it was much gentler than the other. "Who is it now?" She whined tiredly, turning towards her door.

This time, Ursula opened up the door and took a few steps into Pamela's room. "Pamela, what is the matter?" She questioned with a calm, concerned manner. There was some sort of air about her tone that made Ursula sound so warmhearted, no matter what kind of mood she was in. "Why were you and Jonathon arguing like that? What happened?"

Pamela sat on the edge of her bed, crossed her arms and snorted. "Jonathon needs to stay out of my room." She grumbled. "He's saying that I went into his room and 'stole' his Rob 'Whatever' CD, which I don't listen to...at all!"

Ursula sighed and shook her head slowly. "There was no need to raise your voice like that. The neighbors could of heard you two. I already spoke to Jonathon about this, and I hope you two do not speak to each other like that again."

"You're not mom." Pamela reminded her, turning herself away from Ursula. "Just because mom and dad aren't here to 'punish' me, that doesn't make you the new 'mom' of this place."

Ursula balled up her hand and rested it to where her heart would be. Pamela didn't know why the older girl did this, and she didn't care to ask. "I am sorry." Ursula apologized softly. "I do not mean to try and be like our parents; however, since they are out for awhile, I am in charge. I wish you and Jonathon can argue less while I am here." Pamela scoffed. Ursula suddenly noticed the black outfit of Pamela's laid out on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

"No!" Pamela quickly shot back testily. "These are just...my pajamas for the night."

Ursula eyed the outfit questionably. "It is hot weather right now, and you prefer to sleep in a sweater and pants?"

Pamela growled quietly. "So? The air in the house is cold...so I'm sleeping in warmer material tonight."

"Well, if you are cold, I can turn down the--"

"I-I'm wearing the sweater and pants to bed; even if you do turn down the thermostat." Pamela stood up and glared at Ursula. "Can you _please_ just leave me alone now?"

"Yes, yes, I will leave you alone now." As Ursula began to leave, she glanced over her shoulder and said. "I see you have been taken care of the plants in our parents' small garden."

Pamela shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, so?"

A small smile appeared on the older sister's face. "It is good to see you care so much for plant life. If you are ever interested, you can help with my campaign on--"

"No thank you, Ursula. I'm fine on my own." Pamela replied rudely. "Now leave, please."

Then, Ursula left Pamela's room without another word from her mouth. Pamela shut her bedroom door and sighed in relief. _"I thought she would never leave." _Pamela thought to herself. _"Now to get dressed and meet Barbara at Wagner Chemicals." _The girl quickly undressed and redressed herself in the black sweater, black pants, and slipped on some sleek black shoes. She sighed and brushed off and lint that appeared on the sweater and pants.

Pamela went over to her dresser again and got out a black ski mask and immediately put that on over her face. She stood in front of a mirror to get a good look at herself. _"I make a fine eco-activist, if I do say so myself." _She thought proudly.

Pamela walked to her bedroom door and pressed her ear to it. Nothing was heard. _"Good." _The girl hurriedly crossed her room to the window and opened it. Her upper half went outside the window as she surveyed her dark surroundings. She was happy to have a bedroom on the ground floor of the house, for it made escaping a whole lot easier. Before leaving through the window, she grabbed a flashlight to light her way outside. Having one last look around her room, she then slid her body out the window. Pamela turned around and closed it almost all the way, so that she can get back in the way she came. Then, she silently strode through Gotham City, trying to not attract the attention of police cars that would drive by.

It took Pamela a bit of time before she reached the building of Wagner Chemicals, because of the police driving about the city; also trying to avoid places and dark alleys that probably had gangs, and trying to avoid detection from the public overall.

Pamela made her way around to the back of the building, where she figured there would be a bit less security than the front. Going towards the building's rear led to a small alley, which was perfect for the girls to try and sneak in undetected by the security at the front entrance. Who would enter a building from the front? As Pamela neared the back of the building, she spotted Barbara -- donning a very similar outfit to Pamela's -- standing near large dumpsters, waiting for Pamela of course.

"You're late." Barbara whispered somewhat anxiously. "You're the one who's usually early."

Pamela stood in front of Barbara and rested her hands on her hips. "Sorry, sorry. I can't help it when Jonathon and Ursula start 'grilling' me again. Those two can be such a pain."

Barbara shrugged with uncertainty. "I wouldn't really know; they aren't my family. Then again, it's not easy for me to ditch gymnastics to do this."

"Yeah, yeah..." Pamela casually walked along the dumpsters and touched each one as she passed them by.

"What are you doing?" Barbara questioned with a disgusted look on her face. "Why are you _touching_ those?"

Continuing with touching the dumpsters, Pamela replied, "I'm just counting them. I...I know I put it in one of these...ah! Here it is!" She grinned happily as she lifted the dumpster lid and shined her flashlight on the inside of it. "Yep, this is the right dumpster." The girl leaned in and began to fish out large containers of some sort of liquid, which she set down to the ground. When she finished, there appeared to be two of these jugs.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "What are those?"

Pamela grasped the handle of the containers and held the thing in her arms. "Inside is the chemical waste that the head of this Wagner Chemicals dumps into our environment." She suddenly got up in Barbara's face. Barbara became a bit startled by this. "Think of those poor plants, suffering from the effects of these..._chemicals_!" Pamela shook the container viciously in her hands. "We cannot allow Wagner Chemicals to get away with this!"

Barbara took a few steps away from Pamela. "Okay, okay. I understand your point, but...uh, how are we going to make that 'point' to this chemical plant?"

A sly smile came onto Pamela's face. "With these containers full of that chemical waste, I think we should pay a visit to..." She thought for a moment. "To Mr. Vignor: in charge of where these chemicals get dumped. We should give him a taste of his own medicine..." She chuckled sinisterly as she waved the container back and forth slowly. "Let's find him and pour these chemicals all over him! That would show him to not mess with the girls of Mother Nature!"

"Um..." Barbara looked unsure of Pamela's ideas. "Isn't that a bit...harsh? I mean, I don't think those chemicals are safe to dump on somebody."

Pamela laughed. "The more it hurts him, the better. It'll teach him a lesson for sure, wouldn't it?"

Barbara looked away from her. "Yeah...sure..."

"Okay then!" Pamela handed the container to Barbara. "Let's get inside, find out where this Mr. Vignor is, and get back at him!"

"Let's do this quickly and get back home before it gets too dark. We still have school tomorrow, you know..." Barbara reminded Pamela.

"I know." Pamela grabbed another container. "Okay..." She went around to a dumpster again and beckoned Barbara to come. "We're getting inside...through here." She pointed to a rather small window, which looked like those that would appear in basements.

Barbara went over to Pamela and saw the little window. "You want us to get through there?" She asked with shock. "But...but it's so small."

Pamela smirked. "Yeah, well, we're thin; we'll be able to squeeze in. Besides, less security down in those places." She kicked hard on the window, and the glass popped open upon impact. "Wow...cheap glass..." The girl slipped inside and took the container with her. Barbara sighed tiredly and slipped inside as well.

Barbara immediately crashed onto a wooden table. "Ow!" She rolled off and landed on the floor hard.

"Sssh!" Barbara lifted her head to see Pamela put a finger to her lips. "We don't want to get caught." She whispered, and helped Barbara get back up on her feet. "Isn't this...cool?" She asked, looking around the room with awe. "I wonder...if this is a 'basement'..."

It wasn't technically a basement, but that would be a word to describe the room where the girls got themselves into. It was more of a place where unused products or junk gets stored when it didn't seem to have any purpose. Yep, a storage room, basement, or whatever room people use to store things that don't seem to fit with the rest. The room was colossal, and was filled with equipment and other useless junk that neither Pamela nor Barbara could tell what it may have done. This room appeared to be a bit grimy, and needed a good dusting, for it seemed a place like this hasn't been wiped down for a very long while.

It won't be hard for the girls to slip by the few security guards to get to the upper floors. As Pamela and Barbara crossed the room -- examining the many odd things stored here -- the girls ears tried to pick up any sounds that would suggest that guards were nearby. They heard nothing.

"I don't like this..." Barbara whispered nervously, her eyes shifting around the room carefully. "It's too quiet. Where are the guards?"

Pamela stopped to listen in on any sounds. "Well...it makes it more easier to go up through this building." She tried to sound hopeful, but Barbara knew it wasn't working.

Then, the girls eyes lit up as they finally came across a door that would lead them to the upper floors of Wagner Chemicals. Pamela and Barbara smiled and had relieved looks on their faces. "We're almost out of here." Pamela whispered. "It's going to get harder from here on out."

_"Why am I risking my...my future for this?" _Barbara thought miserably. _"I care about the environment as much as Pam, but..._this_? Is hurting people the way to save plants?" _She bit her lip as she watched Pamela walk on ahead towards the door.

Pamela turned around and saw that Barbara halted her movements. "What's wrong?" She asked, but her tone didn't sound like she was concerned for Barbara.

Barbara looked around and then back at Pamela. "Um...is this really-- I mean, do we really have to do this?" She sounded very unsure. "Isn't there another way to get through to these people instead of...hurting them?" _"Is she for real?"_

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Barb. Do you really think these people are just going to listen to everyone complain about the environment? We need to take action, and that's exactly what we're doing."

Barbara sighed. "Okay...I guess." As the girls continued their way over to the door, Barbara suddenly caught sight of a large hole in the wall above. She stopped again and squinted to try and get a better view of this. _"Did someone do this...or...an accident...?"_ Upon closer inspection, it had to be man-made, since the edges appeared to be glowing with hotness. Would this mean it was man-made? "Pam..."

Pamela groaned. "Barb, we have to get out of here before--" Barbara pointed high above the door, and Pamela turned herself so she could gaze up to the rather large hole in the wall. "Oh...that..." She thought for a moment. "I wonder who...did that..."

"I don't like this." Barbara began to sound worried. "Something's up, and that giant hole there explains it."

Pamela's breathing quickened. "Let's just get out of this, then--" Suddenly, the girls gasped as someone came flying -- or rather, 'zipping' -- out of the hole; his jet pack leaving a glowing yellow trail of light that disappeared very briefly. Pamela and Barbara quickly but quietly hid behind excessive amounts of wooden boards.

As the man continued zipping back and forth from the hole, Pamela turned to Barbara with wide eyes. "Oh my God! It's Firefly!" Pamela whispered with astonishment. "I can't believe he's here!"

Barbara squatted down, putting the container to the floor. "Pam, this is too dangerous. We can't do this with Firefly buzzing around like a hornet here."

Pamela scoffed. "I'm not going to let this bug ruin my protests to protect Mother Nature. Come on, Barb, are you with me or not?"

_"To be honest...I--" _Before Barbara can answer her friend back, the container in Pamela's hands slipped out.

"No!" Pamela cried, as the container hit the floor and its contents spilled out all over. _"Those chemicals were not easy to obtain!" _The two girls stood motionless and listened in to see if Firefly heard them. No sounds came. The girls sighed in relief. "He must be somewhere else." Pamela stated quietly, then she turned back to Barbara. "Come on, Barb, let's finish this."

"What?" Barbara shook her head quickly. "No way, Pam. Not with Firefly here. It's too risky. He'll see us, and I guarantee he's not gonna let us go about our-- I don't, 'raid'." The two got quiet again as they heard a faint struggle between Firefly and -- the girls guessed on this one -- a security guard. Shortly after, Firefly entered the room again.

Firefly brushed off his hands and surveyed the large room. "Almost done here... Then I burn this place down. Ha, ha...yeah, gonna be one hell-hole after it's gone..." Then he flew out once more.

Barbara's eyes grew wide with fright. "Burn this place? Pam, that lightning bug is going to burn this place down-- and, you, like, still want to take revenge on plants now?"

Pamela growled. "We have to do this, Barb. For the plants; even if it means risking it all."

_"What? Does she know what she's saying?"_ "Um..." Barbara looked away, thinking of the right words to say to her. "Pam...this is--" Suddenly, Firefly came flying back into the room, or 'thrown' into the room, and he crashed landed on the ground hard. His jetpack cracked a bit in the process.

"Oh great!" Pamela rolled her eyes. "Now what's going on?"

"What the hell..." Firefly grumbled, slowly getting up off the ground. "What the hell's your problem, Batman?"

"B-Batman?" Barbara whispered these words with excitement rushing through her. _"Batman... Is he really here?..."_

"Oh...God, no..." Pamela grumbled. "Batman?"

The girls remained hidden, and within a few moments, Batman swung into the room from the hole that Firefly created. The caped man landed just a few feet away from where Firefly stood. "Give it up, Firefly." Batman told the villain in that deep, authoritative tone of his. "I know what you've been doing, and it has to end here."

Firefly merely chuckled and shrugged. "And what would that be, Bat Freak?"

"The sudden fall of chemical industries." Batman replied, his authoritative voice remaining. "You've been hired by Thomas Bryson of Coulor Chemicals to make sure all others are seen to bankruptcy, didn't you?"

Firefly shrugged once more. "Eh? Don't know what you're talking about? I'm just here to...cause some trouble..." He flew back up into the air and pointed a clutched fist in Batman's direction. "Die, Batman!" He hollered, and without warning, lasers were fired out from his wrist. Batman immediately side stepped and rolled out of the way from the incoming shots.

Pamela and Barbara gasped softly when one of those random shots hit their general area. "Okay, okay! Let's just get out of here!" Pamela whispered to Barbara as quietly as she could. "This isn't going how I planned."

Barbara scoffed inside her thoughts. _"No...you _think_?" _"Yeah...it's getting too dangerous now..." She put down her container, for she didn't wish to escape with supposedly, toxic waste. The girls carefully, cautiously, and quietly began to sneak over to the windows they had entered from; all the while, Barbara took some glances to the fight Batman and Firefly had amongst each other. _"Wow... Batman... He's...he's so _awesome_!"_

"Barb!" Barbara snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Pamela's frantic voice. "Come on! I especially don't want to be seen by Batman here!" Barbara nodded, and the two girls continued on their way to the exit. "Oh... I really hate leaving those chemicals behind..." She murmured.

Pamela smiled when the two finally reached the window to exit the chemical plant altogether. "You go first Barbara." Pamela told her.

Barbara nodded, and carefully climbed onto the wooden table. As she got herself on there, the table wobbled badly. Barbara gasped and Pamela had herself ready to catch Barbara in case something happened. "I'm okay now," said Barbara, looking at Pamela with a reassuring face. "I'm okay." Then Barbara turned around to hoist herself up to the little window, and within a very short time, she was out in the back alley; the place where the girls began their...'raid.'

"Okay!" Barbara peeked through the window to see Pamela starting to climb up onto the table. "I'll help you through this window." Pamela took Barbara's hands, and Barbara managed to pull her friend through the window.

"Ugh!" Pamela kicked the ground angrily and put her hands on her hips. "Th-this isn't how this was supposed to go!" She grunted and turned to Barbara. "Who would of thought that Batman would be here!"

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Both girls gasped and tried to listen to see where it could be coming from. "Must be headed our way..." Pamela murmured.

"Wh-what do you want to do?" Barbara asked with uncertainty, scratching her arm. _"Damn mosquito's"_

The sirens wailing grew louder. "I...we'll talk about it tomorrow-- at school." Pamela decided, her voice irritable. "Right now...we have to get out of here!" And with that, Pamela took off into the darkness, leaving Barbara to stand there by the little window.

_"So much for a goodbye..." _Barbara didn't mind, although it made her feel a bit depressed inside to see that Pamela wasn't concerned at all that she wasn't following. Barbara let out a sigh, and crouched down to peer through the window. She cracked a smile on her lips when the fight between Batman and Firefly continued. The teenager could see Firefly zipping around the room, and teasing Batman at his effort for trying to grab the bug, or attempt to bust his jetpack.

"Wow..." Barbara leaned in and appeared as if she was in a trance by Batman's swift movements. "Batman... He is just..." She grew silent; even the tone of her voice became low and monotone-like. "No words can describe his awesomeness..."

"I wish I can be more like him..."

* * *

The late evening, and all was unusually quiet in Xack Hathaway's apartment; all the exception that the girl was sitting in front of her TV playing some sort of game. _"So much fun...playing a game with another person..."_ Her eyes so wide and glued to the television screen, that she almost ignored the booming knocks on her front door. She got up and slowly made her way to the door. "Who is it?" Xack asked quietly, trying to peek through the peephole at her door. 

"It's me. Let me in."

It was her brother Shaun.

Xack quickly undid the locks, and as soon as she opened the door, Shaun immediately walked in. "So, what's going on with you?" He questioned, not even looking at her.

Xack shut the door and redid the locks. "I wish you would of called." She sounded a little upset, and walked back into the living room. "I don't like unexpected visits. You should of called me."

Shaun shrugged and plopped himself down on Xack's couch. "Yeah, but I came here just to check up on ya. Your doctor told me to, anyways."

"I'm not going to try to kill myself." Xack said testily, sitting in front of the TV once more. "I don't need this. What about Eddie and Victoria?"

"They're fine. They're with the babysitter." Shaun slouched more into the couch to make himself more comfortable. "Yeah...so, what're you doing, anyway?"

Xack took a hold of her game controller and resumed with playing the videogame. "I'm just playing a game," was all she replied in a strange, innocent tone. "That's all."

"Did you find Eddie's present?" Shaun wondered. Xack shook her head slowly. He grunted. "You know how upset he's gonna be if you don't find it--"

"Then _please_." Xack stressed, turning her head slightly in his direction. "Then you try to find it, because I can't."

"Tried myself, and I can't find the damn thing." Xack sighed depressingly. "Anyways, speaking of people's birthdays, I have some birthday cards I wanna run by you, since you know what Eddie likes, better than me." Shaun got down to her level and brought out four cards. "Which one do you think he'll like? Darth Vader, Spiderman, SpongeBob, or Pokemon?"

Four cards...and Xack knew which one Eddie preferred the most, but all she kept staring at is that Spiderman card. It had some blue in it, but it was mostly red. Red... Red... Red... So red...it's almost as if the color was taking over the blue.

"What're you staring at?" Shaun asked, then his eyes widened at the Spiderman card he held. "Oh! Shit! I'm sorry. I-I'll just put this one away..." Then the man quickly stuffed the Spiderman card into his jacket pocket. "So, which of the _three_ do you think Eddie will like?"

Xack pointed to the SpongeBob card. "SpongeBob. Eddie loves Pokemon, but I know he'll like the SpongeBob more."

"Then...here." Shaun handed Xack the SpongeBob card. "You give him that, and I'll give him this...Pokemon card."

The girl nodded. "Alright then, I guess that's about it, huh?" She then returned to playing the game.

"So...what'cha playing?" Shaun asked curiously. "Wait...is that?..."

"It's Resident Evil: Outbreak." Xack stated. "I'm trying it online so that I can play with other people."

Shaun grunted and narrowed his eyes at the TV before him. "You're not going to call me and come crying to my house, are you?" He asked in an irritable, dull voice. "God... You know what horror games does to you! They make you see things that aren't really there; especially when you play them at night!"

"B-but...I'm playing it online with someone, so...it's not that scary now." Xack said softly, defensively.

"You finally tried that online thing, huh?" Shaun said with a smirk. "So...who ya playing with?"

"W-well...I am Alyssa, since she's my favorite character, and the other person that is with me...is a man: David, I think. B-but...I don't know the actual person who's controlling David..." Both Xack and Shaun witnessed the game characters shooting zombies together.

Shaun leaned in and squinted his eyes at the character Xack happened to be controlling. "What does that say above her head--" He suddenly frowned at Xack. "You call yourself _jokergirl_ on here?" He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell? Why?"

Xack shifted around uncomfortably. She didn't like people to be angry or annoyed by her. "W-well...I...I just like the sound of that name. It-it doesn't mean anything." She tried to reassure her brother, but he still didn't like it.

"Whatever. So who's the other guy called? Uh..." Shaun read the name above the male character's head.

"Mr. J..."

Xack nodded and smiled. "No one else wanted to play with me online, but then this Mr. J showed up and now...he was actually willing to play with me! I'm...well, I feel better now."

"'_He'_?" Shaun scoffed. "You don't even know it's a guy."

"I-I feel it's a guy..." Xack said softly. "Somehow I know it's a guy..."

Shaun looked rather disgusted. "Weird name though. 'Mr. J'... Well..." Shaun stood up. "I'm leaving now, so you can get back to play Outbreak with 'Mr. J' alone... See ya punk." Then he made his way to her door.

"Bye..." said Xack, but Shaun didn't hear since he was already out the door, leaving the girl...all alone once again.

Xack _hmmd_ to herself as she looked at her partner character's name. "Mr. J..." wanting to hear the name from her own lips. "I wonder what the 'J' stands for?..."

* * *

**Author's Note (more of a...saying):** I hope the chapter wasn't too boring to readers, reviewers, or...non-reviewers (I thought it was, but I'm just the author...typer...or whatever). Anyways, be sure to leave a review so I know what you think (reviews do help me want to keep this story alive, you know)! 

Well, as our dear Joker would say: ttfn-- ta-ta for now:)


	9. Something's Not Right

**Author's Note: **Well...not much to say, I guess, but please remember to read and review! Happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Something's Not Right**

"Oh my God! You should of seen him, Joey! Batman was like, _so awesome_!" Barbara squealed with excitement as she and Joey walked together to school the next day. "I mean, who would of thought I get to see Batman!"

Joey scoffed and looked towards the ground. "Man, you're so lucky." He grumbled, part of him feeling jealous as well. "Even the police hardly see Batman! Of all people... I can't believe it was you!" Then his voice grew quiet. "Too bad you saw him...uh...in a 'not very good way'."

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked a bit defensively, turning her head towards him.

Joey shrugged. "Well-- look: you only saw Batman because you broke into some chemical place with psycho girl--"

"Pam is not crazy, Joey," Barbara told him sternly. "Pam is just a bit...I don't know, but she just really loves plants..."

"Yeah, a little _too_ into plants..." He added sarcastically. "Didn't you tell me that Pam wanted to hurt somebody there by dumping chemical waste on him-- or her...or whoever?"

Barbara shied nervously. "Um...well, yeah, she did--"

"Did you really want to do something like that?" Joey raised an eyebrow at her. "'Cause it don't sound like something you would want to do."

The two stopped at a street light with other pedestrians waiting to cross once it turned green. Barbara felt unsure of Joey's question. "I-I don't know. I know Pam is doing this whole 'protecting of the plants thing' for the right reasons...but I don't like the fact that she's willing to hurt people to do it..." The light turned green, and both quickly crossed the streets and onto the next sidewalk.

The high school was only a short way now. Joey sighed. "So...why do you still hang with Pam then?" His expression furrowed a bit. "I mean...uh, was she always like this when you guys 'crusaded' for plants?"

Barbara shook her head. "No..." she replied softly. "Before...it was only little stuff, and I thought we made a difference with it. Like...for the first time, we had spray cans and would draw leaves and stuff on this one chemical plant-- never got caught." She smiled proudly as her memories of that particular time came back to her. "On some other nights, we would plaster posters all over walls of chemical plants, but the next day, they were gone; obviously, either the police or...someone else did it..." Her face grew solemn. "Now it gets worse, and it's involving hurting people more. Last time Pam and I went out, we ended up squirting filthy swamp water at this one guy in his office, and I stole this bonsai tree right off his desk!"

Joey eyed her oddly again. "Um...this is...at a chemical plant, right?" He asked cautiously. "When you shot swamp water at that one guy?..."

"Oh!" Barbara nodded quickly. "Yeah, it was. Sorry I didn't mention that part..."

"And...you stole this dude's plant?"

She nodded again, but more slowly this time. "Yeah, and still have it up in my room." Barbara sighed dreamily. "But...let's just forget all that." She grew quiet for a moment. "I-I wish I can be like Batman--"

Joey's eyes boggled. "You mean...you want to be a _man_?"

Barbara slugged him playfully. "No!" She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be funny; I'm serious here. I mean-- I want to be more like Batman-- hero wise!"

"Oooooohh..." Joey nodded and grinned. "I see..."

They both arrived on school grounds, standing next to the tall flagpole. Teenagers bustled about, some standing on the lawn as well, talking amongst each other. Very few teachers could be seen entering the school to get ready for class, and even the janitor was mowing the grass at this time.

Joey gazed around at everyone while Barbara shook her head slowly as if in her own disbelief. "When I saw Batman fighting Firefly... It made me think...well...I picture myself saving people and being the hero-- or, um, the 'heroine'..."

"Why?" Joey looked at Barbara oddly, leaning away from her just slightly.

Before Barbara could reply back, she was interrupted with a rather rude voice. "Well, it seems Joseph the clown comes back to school, yet another day." Joey frowned as he turned himself to face the sneering face of Pamela Isley. "Most of the teens that suffered under Joker's wrath are still in therapy apparently." Joey scoffed and crossed his arms. "You look perfectly fine... What's your secret?"

"Pam..." Now Barbara frowned at her female friend.

"What the hell's your problem?" Joey glowered at Pamela. "I'm _fine_, because that Joker doesn't have any...uh, 'personal vendetta' against me. I heard he only kidnapped all of us because we were his test subjects to become clowns like him. Joker only, _really _wanted some girl to be with him; he doesn't want me or anyone else, and I don't know why people are in therapy!" Barbara had a concerned look on her face as Joey paused from his speech to catch a few breathers. "There, you happy now, _Pam_? You just heard the story!"

Pamela blinked...and began clapping her hands slowly. Barbara and Joey left their mouths agape in shock. "Very nice story there, Joseph." She said coolly. "Why don't you tell that story for the people remaining ill from Joker's chemicals." She looked away from the two and onto the school grounds. "By the way, Joseph, you should talk to Jonathon about all this--"

"Why?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

Pamela smirked. "Because Jonathon is still crying wolf about Joker. He says he keeps seeing Joker dressed up as a school janitor-- Jonathon is right over there..." Pamela pointed away from Joey and Barbara, and towards the entrance to the high school. The two gazed intently, and sure enough, they spotted Jonathon staring at a man mowing the lawn with care. "I think you and Jonathon would make the best of friends..." She smiled oddly at Joey.

Joey scoffed. "Whatever..." He left Barbara and Pamela to go see what Jonathon is staring at exactly.

Pamela turned to face Barbara with a sly grin. "Well...finally got him out of the way, and now we can discuss about tonight's outing on trying to make the world a better place for plants."

_"Ugh...again? Will Pam ever stop? We almost risked getting caught last night...or worst. We could of accidentally gotten ourselves into the fight with Batman and Firefly." _Barbara's eyes shifted around nervously. "Yeah...about that..." _"No...more!"_

Pamela quickly put a hand over Barbara's mouth. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that I found the perfect way to get back at those corporate jerks at Wagner Chemicals-- Oh! I can't believe I never found this out before!" She sighed dreamily, and for Barbara, this is probably the first time she ever saw Pamela so happy.

Barbara appeared anxious now. "Pam, I-I really need to tell--" _"To tell you that this is ridiculous! Oh _great_! She found a 'better' way to get back at people? I know it won't be good..."_

Pamela shook her head. "Wait 'till tonight to tell me. This time, we're meeting at Pale University..." She smiled mischievously.

"Pale University?..." Barbara thought on this for a moment. "Isn't that the school Ursula goes to?"

Pamela nodded. "Yeah, and I saw something there that might benefit us on Wagner Chemicals..." The school bell was suddenly heard, which made the girls jump in their shoes. A soft gasp escaped her throat. "Come-- tonight at Pale University; 10:00. Be there," saying this as if it's an order, rather than asking. "Bye, Barb..." She waved goodbye and jogged quickly over to the entrance doors. Barbara sighed sadly...and made her way into the school as well.

Right before Joey reached the bewildered Jonathon, he too, heard the bell ring. "Ah...crap!" He grumbled, and quickly approached Jonathon. "Hey, uh...John, how's it goin'?" Joey greeted, coming around to the side of the gloomy boy.

"Oh...hi..." Jonathon replied dully. "I'm just...I'm just leaving now..."

Just as Jonathon started to walk away into the school, Joey barely touched his arm to try and stop him. "Wait! Pam told me you've been seeing Joker here!"

Hearing this, Jonathon stopped. His eyes grew wide and he spun around to face Joey. "She...she told you that, huh?" Joey nodded. Jonathon looked around, as if making sure no one else came to hear him speak. He went up to Joey and whispered, "I saw Joker at the school yesterday..." Joey leaned backwards and raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I saw him, dressed like some janitor for the school. I saw him as I was heading to art class, and I saw him when Ursula was picking me up from school..."

Joey was suddenly quiet. "So..." Joey found this hard to believe. "You saw Joker, dressed like a janitor...at our school?" He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

Jonathon pointed towards a corner of the school building. "Yeah, I just saw him today too! He was right over there mowing the lawn...but now, he went around the building. I-I didn't want to follow him, so I waited here incase he came back." His head slumped on his shoulders. "Guess not..." He mumbled.

Then, the young men heard the bell ring a second time around. "Oh, geez! Second bell! I gotta go in unless I'll be late for class!" Without a farewell, Joey rushed into the school building like the rest of the hurrying students.

"Tcht." Jonathon spat to the ground and peered back to the area where he spotted the suspicious janitor, which he believes to be Joker. _"Not coming back... Well...gotta get going..."_ He shifted the straps of his black backpack and entered the building without another thought of this Joker. "If I really did see Joker, then what the hell is he doing at the school?"

Who knows where he is now, but Joker stood around a deserted alley of the school; trying to control fits of giggling as he slowly took off a janitor's cap and threw it to the ground. "Heh, heh, heh..." He snickered, grinding his teeth together. "Priceless... Nobody even knows..." The clown kneeled down to collect the cap once more and he shuffled silently from alley to alley, avoiding any detection from people out on the streets. _"I wonder which kid will be the perfect little jester for me?"

* * *

_

The bell rang, but only this time, it meant that students are released from the building. School's out.

"Barbara! Barb!" Barbara grabbed her backpack and slammed the locker shut as she saw Joey quickly walk up to her. "Barb..." He panted softly as he caught a bit of his breath back. "So...what did the crazy girl want from you?"

The two began to walk together and out of the school complex. Barbara sighed. "Pam wants me to meet her at Pale University tonight. She says she has something 'bigger' planned for...for our campaign on plants."

"You...you're still gonna go through with it?" Joey asked, sounding doubtful.

Barbara shrugged with uncertainty. "I-I don't know... Pam is my friend. I hate to tell her I'm not backing her up on this whole saving plants thing..." She groaned. "I just don't know what to do." As they approached the door, Joey quickly got in front of his friend to open them for her. The two exited the school building, and are now walking on the stone pavement that led away from the complex. When walking past groups of students, Joey took notice of the janitor mowing the grass with cautious care. He suddenly stopped. Barbara looked at her friend with worry. "Joey?..."

The janitor felt someone staring back at him, and he shut off the mower to gaze around. Then, his red eyes locked with Joey's, and a very cold shiver ran through him when he saw the man. _"Whoa..." _Joey thought in complete shock, for he can see those red orbs glaring back at him. The janitor smiled through clenched teeth, and Joey gasped when he saw that they were yellow and jagged.

"Joey?..." Barbara tried again, tugging at his sleeve. "What's going on? Who are you staring at?" Then she followed his gaze to the creepy janitor. "The janitor?"

"Um..." Joey started to speed walk away from the school. "I-I gotta go, Barb! I have to go get Lindsey and all. I-I'll call you later, okay?" He shouted to her, still hurrying along.

"Joey!" Barbara called after him, but now he was just this tiny ant to her eyes as he quickly disappeared within other crowds of people out on the sidewalks. She grunted and took a quick glance to the janitor...but he was gone. "Ugh..." Barbara shifted her weight towards one side and crossed her arms. "Just what's going on here?"

_"Jonathon's right," _Joey spoke in his mind with a disappointed tone. _"That...that is Joker dressed like a janitor! I can never forget that face...those eyes..."_ He breathed heavily as he contemplated on his next move. _"Wait? What next move? Why am I worried? I have nothing to do with Joker being at the school..."_ He then gave it another thought. _"Or do I?..."

* * *

_

"Joey?"

"_What?_"

"What happened at school today? What did you see there that made you suddenly-- I don't know-- chicken out?"

"_Um..._" Joey had to think of something quick. "_I-I told you before, I had to hurry and get Lindsey from school before she can whine to mom about me again._" He chuckled nervously. "_You've seen how she gets._"

Barbara could tell by the tone of his voice that Joey is lying, but she knew he wasn't going to 'squeal' on what really went inside his head. "Ugh...whatever Joey..."

"_So...are you going to see Pam soon?_"

"Yeah..." She sounded unsure of herself.

"_So...what are you going to do?_"

"What do you mean?"

"_Are you going to go through with it or not?_"

Barbara sighed. "No..."

"_You sure? Why?_"

Her face became solemn. "Before...I felt I made a difference with Pam about helping plants and trying to get a point across to those jerks who destroy them...but now...it's as if Pam's obsessed to hurt people to save plants. It-it's nuts with her now!" Barbara sounded more determined now. "I-I'm going to do it. I'm going to go to the college and tell her I'm not doing this anymore."

"_Really? Why don't you just call her now about it?_"

Barbara looked up at the clock in her room. The time read 9:45 p.m. "If this 'thing' she wants me to do is 'big' like she says, then I'm sure she's already at the college... Um...I should go now. I'll tell you how it went down later."

"_Heh, cool._" Barbara rolled her eyes. "_Uh, alright then-- but, um, be careful out there. I just heard on the news that Penguin escaped--_"

Barbara's eyes grew wide. "What?! Penguin's out of Arkham too?!"

"_Yeah. Heh...now it's 'double-trouble': Joker _and_ Penguin!_" Barbara already felt exhausted. Joey continued. "_So...make sure you call me later and tell me how red Pam's face grew when you tell her 'no'... So...bye, Barb!_"

"Bye." Barbara hung up the phone and sighed depressingly. "I hope Pam doesn't kill me for this..." _"And now Penguin's out of Arkham! Ugh...isn't this just GREAT!"_

She walked over to her closet doors and slid them open to opposite sides. Inside was a tiny room full of assortment of outfits, including her gymnastics costume to ones from past Halloween's. A small smile came on when she examined her Batman costume she wore last Halloween. It didn't exactly look like the costume Batman himself wore, since this outfit was done to look more feminine. _"I wish I was going out to help Batman save the city or something..."_ She thought sadly. _"I hate to tell Pam off..." _Barbara closed her closet doors and made her way through the house to leave. She left without any hesitation. "I hate this so much..."

Leaving the house was no problem since her father is mostly out on duty at nights, especially since Joker is running loose and causing mayhem in the city. Then again, so is Penguin now! "Ugh..." Barbara wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead. "I hope I don't run into them..."

It took Barbara some time before she finally reached Pale University, since it is almost across town. She knew her way around the city though, especially when she and Pamela have gone out on nights together for causing trouble with chemical plants. Barbara knew what shortcuts to take to make her trip quicker, all the while, to avoid police and gangsters. Oh...those gangsters. Barbara shivered in fear at the thought of them. _"Could I really put up a fight-- no! I shouldn't think that way. If I was Batman's sidekick or whatever, I couldn't think like that! Come on, Barbara! Be brave for once!"_

As Barbara finally reached Pale University, she spotted Pamela close by, waiting impatiently. When Pamela saw Barbara, she grunted and jogged up to her. "Where've you been? I've waited here forever for you!" Pamela put her hands on her hips as she waited for Barbara's answer.

Barbara clasped her hands to her sides. "Sorry. Sorry." She apologized, but in a rather sarcastic way. "You live a lot closer to the college than I do." She gazed left and right before she rubbed her arms. "So...what's this 'big plan' anyway? You said earlier today you found an ever better way to get back at those people at Wagner Chemicals."

Pamela nodded excitedly. "Oh yeah! I sure did!" She squealed, and she gestured a hand to Barbara. "Follow me; I'll show you." Then she started to skulk off around the University building, with a reluctant Barbara following close behind.

"Pam, I have to tell you something-- now." Barbara insisted.

"Can't this wait until we reach the greenhouse?" Pamela asked a little tiredly.

Barbara's eyebrow rose. "The greenhouse? Why there?"

Pamela smiled. "You'll see..."

"But, Pam--"

Pamela immediately shushed her. "Ssshh... We're almost there... Please shut-up until then. We don't want to get caught."

Barbara's expression furrowed. _"Did she...did she just tell me to shut-up?"_ "Okay, fine...I'll wait until we get to the greenhouse."

The greenhouse is exceptionally large, considering this is at a University. Many plants are held in here, and are solely used for class purposes, or for the sake of decoration around the school or interior. However, when Pamela visited the school recently, she noticed that 'mutant' vegetation were also created here, and the professors who specialize with plants have collected DNA samples off these mutant plants, and stored them in little vials inside the greenhouse. Pamela knew these mutated samples could somehow help her in the long run on saving plants, so she had the ambition to come here again; only this time, she brought along Barbara for help.

"This is it." Said Pamela, as she and Barbara stood outside the greenhouse doors. "The greenhouse."

Barbara looked around it as if to suddenly see something special or spectacular about the place. "Um...so...what do we now? I'm sure a greenhouse like this is locked up tight."

Pamela chuckled softly. "I have just the thing..." She went into her pockets and withdrew some sort of lock pick she fastened herself. "My very own lock pick." Barbara cocked her head and watched her friend kneel down slightly so Pamela could work better on picking the greenhouse lock. Within approximately fifteen seconds, the lock clicked and Pamela's face beamed. "We're in!" She opened the door and held it for Barbara to enter as well.

"Whoa..." Pamela's eyes sparkled on the many exotic and mutated plants stored in the greenhouse, and she wasted no time to search for the mutated plant samples.

Barbara sighed. "Can I say something now?"

Pamela walked over to a small table that contained many vials of odd liquids. She figured they must be some of the DNA samples. "Yeah...what about?" She didn't even bother to look back at Barbara.

Barbara walked up to her with a concerning look. "Don't you think we should stop?"

Pamela shot a dirty look to her. "What do you mean?" Her voice rose in anger. This made Barbara more nervous now.

"Well...isn't this going a bit too far?..."

Pamela grunted disgustedly and still carried on to examining the mutated plants and vials. "Barb, don't you see what's going on here?" Before Barbara could answer back, Pamela continued. "Look at this! Look what these bastards are doing! They're mutating plants and-and extracting the life of plants into these little tubes! How horrible for them! How horrible for the plants... These...these babies..." Barbara appeared horrified when Pamela took a hand and stroked the leaves of the nearest plant.

"'Babies'?" Barbara rolled her eyes. "Pam, let's go. I-I don't want to get in trouble for this."

"So what are you telling me?" Pamela was getting impatient with her. "Are you chickening out on me? Is that it? You don't want to save plants anymore?"

"That's not it at all!" Barbara stated defensively. "I just think there are other ways to try to save these plants. I just think this is dangerous. Why don't we just join Ursula--"

"No!" Pamela pointed a threatening finger at Barbara. "I am not joining _her_! I am not joining that 'perfect' girl! If Ursula cared about plants as much as I do, then she should step her campaign up a notch! I don't think she's making any progress!"

Barbara took a few steps back, and mouth was left agape in bewilderment. "I...I don't get you..."

Pamela groaned. "With these chemicals, just think how much damage we can do to anyone that harms nature!" Her eyes were glazed over with insanity. "No one will mess with us..."

"Pam...you're starting to scare me..." _"Ugh...everyone was right about her! Joey is right about her!"_ "We don't even know what those chemicals can do. I don't think you should mess with those..." Barbara took another few steps back and towards the greenhouse door. Her eyes now locked with the dangerous vials.

"Yeah! Isn't this great?--"

"No!" Barbara stressed. "That's not great! It's dangerous! Come on, Pam, let's just leave here and--"

Pamela rolled her eyes and turned to Barbara. She glared at Barbara and crossed her arms while holding the vials of mutant plant samples. "Look. I know where this is going: you want to get out of this, huh? That's what you want, isn't it?" Barbara didn't say anything, except gape at her in horror. "Well, I figured the daughter of the Commish would want out sooner or later..."

"Pam..."

"I guess this means you won't help me anymore..."

Pam!--"

"I guess this means we can't be friends anymore..." Pamela's eyes glowed oddly as she gazed right into Barbara's. The two were silent for the longest time. "Well...what are you still doing here?"

"I--" Barbara stopped herself. There wasn't anything she could say at this point that would stop Pamela of her actions. _"I wish I had more courage to stop her...but..." _Barbara left Pamela without another word. _"Our friendship is over with..."_

Barbara sighed sadly as she walked through the darkness of the University campus to get back onto the sidewalks of Gotham City. The girl watched cars zip through the streets, and saw many police cars go by as well. She thought about calling Joey on the nearest payphone, but since the city is more dangerous now because of two Arkham Asylum patients, she figured the call to her other friend could wait.

As she neared a crosswalk light, she stopped and waited for it to turn green for her to cross. She let out a depressed sigh and knew the trip home would be a long and weary one. Just as the light switched to green and people began to cross, a loud explosion suddenly erupted from Pale University. Barbara spun around and she immediately saw the sky fill with an odd colored smoke. Is it...green? A high-pitched scream came forth from her.

"Pamela!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, if anyone has watched _any_ Batman episodes (or movies...or whatever), then you probably know what's going to happen to Pamela in the next chapter (if not...then you'll just have to wait until chapter 10 to see what happens). Well...ta-ta for now! And thank you for reading! 


	10. Thorns In My Side: part one

**Author's Note: **I'm SO SORRY for such a long update. I've been on a "writer's block" with this story for a long time, and I HATED IT! ...but now, it's FINALLY over with, and I managed to finally finish with chapter 10. What also took me a while with this particular chapter, is that I didn't expect it to be long, so I had to rewrite some of it and make it a "two parter." I REALLY hope none of you gave up hope on me. Again, to any of my reivewers/readers...I'm VERY sorry for this, and I PROMISE this won't happen again with the story.

I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Thorns In My Side**

_(part one)_

"Barbara...you did the right thing about calling me."

"This isn't your fault. You did everything you could do."

"You made the right choice to not go along with Pamela's extremist ideas. If you had, you too, would be in her critical state."

"You shouldn't be here anymore. I'll take you home..."

The words of Commissioner Gordon were barely recalled in Barbara's mind. Everything felt like a blur to her. One minute she was sobbing on the nearest payphone to her father about Pamela's incident, and the next, she was back home in her bedroom; sitting on her bed, appearing to stare into space. There was nothing else to think about...expect for Pamela's health. _"Please...please let her be okay..."_ Barbara thought worriedly, biting her bottom lip. The last thing Barbara remembered was the sight of Pamela being carried out on a medical stretcher, while the medics themselves hurried the injured girl into their ambulance. Wait...injured? Barbara had to think about that, because Pamela did not appear to be injured... Then again, Barbara wasn't close enough to see how in poor health Pamela was.

The ambulance that carried Pamela Isley was rushing through the streets at this moment. The sirens blared so loudly that anyone who was sleeping soundly woke to the horrid noise. As the vehicle turned a corner sharply, the medical attendants had to hold down Pamela's body to the stretcher as so she wouldn't fall off, and keep the stretcher steady to the floor. As far as medical supplies go, there wasn't much on Pamela except for an oxygen mask; and before she was even loaded into the ambulance, the medical team removed her clothes-- medical procedure, of course. Only a thin blanket kept the girl covered.

"She...seems to be stable... Very unusual..." one of the medical staff decided to announce as he kept track of Pamela's health status. He cocked his head as he spotted a leaf on the girl. Without thinking much of it, he pulled it away and turned to his partner. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

The other medical attendant took one long look at Pamela...and shrugged. "Who knows... Kids these days..." he grumbled. "I hear that this girl has a run the with the police lately. They wouldn't tell me what kind of trouble that is though--" He suddenly spotted a few leaves around the girl's body, and his eyebrow raised in slight suspicion. "What the hell?... Did this girl fall in some 'plant pile' or something?" He grunted as he wiped the leaves off the stretcher.

"Very odd..." said the other medical employee, his voice trailing off. He scratched his head. "I don't...remember any leaves getting on the girl..."

Then the two attendants remained silent, but still constantly checking on Pamela's status to make sure she remained stable on the way to the hospital. As some minutes went by, one of the men almost growled as more leaves appeared around her body. "What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted, grabbing the leaves and throwing them to the floor. There were a lot more leaves than just a few minutes ago. "Those damn leaves keep coming back!"

"Impossible!" The other couldn't believe it. "Leaves just don't sprout that quickly!"

"Ugh..." Both men heard Pamela groan, as if waking up after a long night of sleep. "I don't...I don't feel so well..." Her voice was barely a raspy whisper. Her head turned to the side and her lips parted just slightly. She appeared very ill now. Her skin had now flushed to a pale...with a green tint?

"What the-- what's wrong with her now?!" Questioned a medical attendant, and checked her health on the monitor. "According to this, she's doing fine!"

The other man shook his head slowly. "Something is seriously wrong with this girl..." his voice became a bit shaky with fear. "Whatever happened to her...is giving this girl a very nasty side effect."

Before the men knew it, the leaves around Pamela's body began to grow out, and stretch onto the ambulance floor. "What the fu--?!" The ambulance abruptly stopped in its tracks, which caused the men, medical equipment, and Pamela to fall hard onto the floor. As the men came to their senses seconds later, their eyes literally bulged out of their heads as the leaves are now starting to completely cover the inside of the ambulance.

"Let's get out of here!" The driver yelled from the other side, and the two men with Pamela heard the driver get out of the vehicle in a hurry.

"We need to get the hell on out of here too!" The medical attendant cried, trying hard as he could to keep his body from being ambushed by the growing leaves.

The other was shaking badly in fright, but as he watched his partner try to force the ambulance doors open, he looked back onto Pamela's body, which was now a heap on the floor. "B-but...we can't just _leave_ the girl like this!" He said to his partner in great concern. "We have to help her--" Suddenly, the men were thrown to the doors as a great vine of earthly color shot up through the ambulance and came between them and Pamela's body. The men nearly passed out from the horror of all the nature.

"She's a goner now," said the man still trying to open the ambulance doors, and he felt relieved inside when the doors finally swung open. "Come on!" He urged the reluctant medical attendant. Within a second, he stumbled out of the ambulance, not wanting to wait for the other hesitant.

"But--" The one still inside the ambulance didn't want to leave Pamela in there, but as the large vine started to take apart the vehicle, he knew there was no chance of getting the girl out of the mess. He yelled out in fear as he too, got out of there just in time. Both the attendants, and the driver, backed away as they witnessed the immense vine swallow up the ambulance into the ground beneath; along with the patient, Pamela Isley.

Everyone in the streets...that happened to see vegetation do such a thing, screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Roughly around five minutes later, the Gotham PD swarmed the area that the incident had occurred, and the police urged everyone to back away from the scene. Only some parts of the ambulance was left behind: a door...and other metal bits that the police haven't determined _what_ they were exactly.

As the police investigated the area, Batman had snuck in from the shadows and hid carefully behind the large metal scraps of the ambulance. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew he would find 'it' once the clues came into view.

Suddenly...something caught his eye: a few oddly colored leaves that were stuck to the metal scraps. Batman's eyes narrowed as he took out of pair of tweezers from his belt and carefully plucked the leaf from the ambulance part. He looked it over carefully, and his lips parted slightly. _"This...doesn't look like 'garden variety'..."_

Batman put the leaf in a small glass vial and quickly left the scene before anyone could notice he was there in the first place. He knew something was...odd about the leaf he picked up. It didn't look like an ordinary leaf...

* * *

Meanwhile... While all the commotion was still going on in the streets of Gotham... Barbara Gordon was pondering about Pamela Isley.

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Is she safe?"_

_"Do her parents...does her brother and sister know what happened?"_

Barbara groaned and threw herself on her bed. She was tired of thinking of these thoughts, but she couldn't help it. Pamela Isley _is_ considered to be one of her best friends...

Barbara sighed and turned on the TV. "Maybe some TV will cheer me up..." she said to herself, trying to sound a little cheerful, but it wasn't working; especially the first thing she heard as soon as the TV went on.

"It appears Pamela Isley mixed dangerous chemicals together, which resulted in--"

Before the news reporter could finish his statement, Barbara turned off the TV as quickly as she turned it on. She growled softly upon hearing that. "Already the reporters are on this." She scoffed. "They're fast."

"Now what?" Barbara asked herself. She rolled her eyes. "I know: stop talking to yourself-- it's weird."

She got up and began pacing her room slowly-- thinking deeply. _"What should I do until...until I know Pam's okay?..."_ The girl's eyes caught sight of the telephone next to her bed. _"Should I...call Joey?"_ Barbara actually reached out a hand to the phone, but suddenly changed her mind. Now she just stared at it. _"Ugh...no, that's not a good idea. If I talk to Joey about Pam, all he'll do is give me some sarcastic speech; I can see it now..."_

_"Um..." _Barbara could hear Joey clearly talking in her head. _"I don't really like Pam-- at all, so I have nothing good to say. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead?" _

Barbara turned to look at the closet with half closed eyes. She thought about her gymnastics outfit inside...and the Halloween costume of Batman. She sighed depressingly. "I wish there was something I can do..." she mumbled. The girl walked over to her closet door and opened it. In her closet were many outfits hanging inside, and a lot of them were even in a huge pile on the floor. She didn't care about her "normal" outfits at the moment. The only things that got her attention, were the Batman costume and her gymnastics outfit. She reached out and touched the Batman costume hanging inside. The girl became lost in her thoughts now...

_"I-I wish I can be like Batman--"_ She remembered telling her friend, Joey.

Barbara took the Batman costume and the gymnastics outfit from the closet and laid them out on her bed neatly. She started to think harder.

_"When I saw Batman fighting Firefly... It made me think...well...I picture myself saving people and being the hero-- or, um, the 'heroine'..."_

_"...Why?..." _Joey had said to her.

"Why?..." Barbara repeated, looking over the outfits carefully. She grabbed her Batman costume and examined it more thoroughly. "...Because I want to be a better friend to you, Joey; and Pamela." She said more determinedly. "I'm tired of being the one that stands there and lets Pamela talk meanly to Joey. I'm _tired_ of seeing other students at my school being bullied by others. I...I just want to be someone that people can look up to...like Batman. I want to help people when they're in trouble. I want to be a better person than I am now..."

Barbara formed a small smile on her face as she held the costume up higher. "Yeah... That's why..." She gazed around her room. "Besides... If dad ever found out what I've been doing with Pam... If he found out I've been skipping gymnastics...he'll never let me join law enforcement..." Her face quickly fell solemn.

"Well...if I'm ever going to be some sort of heroine...I need to make a costume..." As she started to search around her room for the right materials to make a good, original costume for herself, she heard distant sounds coming from outside her bedroom door. The sudden noises startled the girl, and her eyes quickly shot to the door. "D...dad?..." She hurriedly grabbed her odd outfits and threw them into the closet and closed the door. After all, she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to...

Barbara opened up her bedroom door and looked down the hallway. There was nothing. "Dad?" She called out in a slightly shaky voice. Barbara stepped out into the hallway and started to roam around her house for the source of the odd noise. She couldn't even begin to describe what it was exactly.

After some time of exploring the rest of her house, Barbara decided to check outside the front door and look around; although, she figured whatever made the noise, is probably gone now... She stopped herself. _"Ugh...what am I doing? _Obviously_, it wasn't dad at the door..." _Barbara turned around and began heading back to her bedroom again. _"I'll just go back to my room and call dad from my phone and see how he is..."_

Once Barbara got back to her bedroom doorway, she stopped dead in her tracks, and all the color in her skin seemed to flush away. Her eyes were wide with fear as to what she saw sitting on her bed: it was a girl. A very odd looking girl. This girl had part of her back turned to Barbara, but the fearful girl knew there was something _wrong_ about this intruder. The strange girl appeared to be wearing a short dress...made of green leaves. The hair was a bright red, and it seemed to take the form of some sort of tulip; maybe a rose? What is most peculiar about the young woman intruder, is the color of skin she had. The skin was pale, but with a tint of green.

The intruder remained seated on the bed while she examined a photo on Barbara's nightstand. The photo had Barbara and Gordon smiling happily at the camera that took their picture.

Barbara exhaled softly, and decided to very slowly, and carefully back away from her bedroom before the odd intruder noticed. Just as Barbara began to take her first few steps, somehow the intruder heard, because she said, "Took you awhile to come back up here."

Barbara froze. She didn't know what to do at this point. Then again, she was too frozen with fear to move, or even speak. The intruder got off the bed and turned around so Barbara could get a better look at her. The girl looked somehow...familiar to Barbara.

When the intruder started to approach, Barbara gasped and backed up a few steps. The other giggled mischievously. "Oh, come on, Barbara. Don't tell me you don't remember your best friend..."

The two just stood there in front of each other. Barbara remained speechless, but she started to ponder on why this intruder seemed to know her. Then...Barbara thought of it, and eyed the other carefully. "P-Pam...? _Pam_?!" Barbara leaned forward slightly to get a better look at "Pam's" features.

Pamela smirked. "So you finally recognized me now." She then turned around headed back into Barbara's bedroom.

Barbara followed, still dumbstruck by all this. "Oh my God, like...what _happened_ to you? I mean...last I heard, you were being taken to the hospital..."

Pamela groaned and plopped herself on the edge of the bed. She clutched her head with both hands. "I...I don't remember what happened," she mumbled. "The last thing I remember...you and me were going to break into the Pale University greenhouse; and then...I woke up...in a greenhouse...like _this._" She gestured to herself and then looked at Barbara. "I woke up in...D...Dahlia's Greenhouse... I love that place. It's like, close to being one of the biggest greenhouses in America. I'm so glad...I woke up in a place like that..." Pamela now seemed to be lost in her happy thoughts.

Barbara felt overwhelmed by all this. "But...shouldn't you still go to a hospital, Pam--"

"Not..._Pam _anymore..." The other girl said with a smirk. "I'm..._Poison Ivy _now..."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Okay...'Poison Ivy'... Um...how did you get here, anyways?..."

Poison Ivy strolled over to one of Barbara's open windows and pointed outside. "Nature gave me a ride here."

"Huh?" Barbara quickly walked over to the window and peeked her head outside. She screamed. Poison Ivy chuckled evilly. Barbara saw large vines-- almost as wide as a car-- begin to entangle themselves around the side of her house. What also scared her, is that the vines appeared to have a mind of their own.

"_Cool_, huh?" Poison Ivy said coolly, smiling.

Barbara looked back at Poison Ivy with eyes almost bulging out from her head. "You...you..." Barbara was getting to the point of being frightened by her "former" friend. "You're a _plant_!"

"Of course I'm a plant now, Barbara." Poison Ivy said a matter-of-factly. "Just think of what we can do now for the world now..." Poison Ivy stepped outside through the window. The vines immediately formed into some sort of seat for Poison Ivy to sit on.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked meekly.

"Well...put it this way..." said Poison Ivy, making a flower grow from her very own hand. The sight of it made Barbara feel a bit queasy. "With these 'abilities' of mine, I bet anyone would listen to us now... No more foolish protests outside of chemical plants. Now, we can finally take action to those that won't listen to us about protecting Mother Nature!" She smiled sweetly and set the newly abloom flower on the windowsill. "Think about it, Barb. Think about what we both can do to change the world for plants. I'll come back here later..." Poison Ivy waved goodbye, and the very vines that were around Barbara's house, are now going back into the ground from which they came from, and taking Poison Ivy along with them.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Barbara asked as half her body was hanging outside the window, trying to get a good look at Poison Ivy one last time.

Poison Ivy gazed back up at Barbara and shrugged. "Oh, nowhere important... I just...need to take care of a few...'things'..." and those were the last words of Poison Ivy as she went beneath the Earth, along with the vines she commanded to her will. Barbara remained partially out the window as she tried to take in all that has happened just recently.

Barbara came back into her bedroom and walked over towards her bed. "Pam... Oh my God..." She paced her bedroom slowly, thinking. "I-I have to call dad." She immediately darted for the phone in her room, but a thought suddenly came to her mind. "Ugh...I can't do that. All he's going to do is put Pam behind bars. Pam...needs help." She looked back at the flower Poison Ivy laid for her on the windowsill.

_"Maybe...Batman knows what to do." _Barbara thought, and she went over and picked up the exotic looking flower. _"Yeah...I'll ask Batman for help!" _She now peered over her shoulder to the closet where she had stashed her costumes. _"...but since I think I'm...kind of responsible for what happened to Pam...I want to help too..." _The girl walked over to her closet and opened the doors. _"I hope Batman lets me help... Now...what did I do with that sewing machine?..."_

As Barbara began to wander quickly through her house looking for the sewing machine, she thought on Poison Ivy's last words to her. _"'...take care of a few...'things'...' What did she mean by that?"_

* * *

Jonathon Isley growled when the battery in his CD player died. "Goddamn it all!!" He yelled, and threw the CD player hard into his bed. "Why can't I get an Ipod like all my friends have?!"

"Jonathon!" Jonathon rolled his eyes when he heard Ursula's voice in the distance. "What is the matter with you?! Is this all you can think about at a time like this? Are you not worried at all about Pamela?"

Jonathon exited his room and went into the kitchen where Ursula appeared to be doing homework at the table. As he approached her, he brushed his black hair from his face and said to Ursula in an irritated tone, "Pfft, Pam's going to be fine..." He leaned towards one side while staring at her. "I mean, why should I worry about her? She hates us anyways." He took a seat across from his older sister.

Ursula stopped her homework to look up at Jonathon with a shocked expression on her fair face. "What are you talking about, Jonathon? What do you mean she hates us?"

Jonathon scoffed, and a smirk came on his lips. "Come _on_. How can you not know that she hates us all? Pam hates me because, well, I'm _'me,' _and she hates you, because she thinks you're just so..._'perfect.'_"

Ursula narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly in disbelief. "I do not believe that," she said in a stern, monotone voice. "If Pamela has a problem with any of us, then she would talk to us about it. I do not think our sister is the type of person to just hold onto her anger and jealousy."

The youngest boy kicked back and laid his feet on the table. "Whatever," was all he said back.

He decided to change the subject, "So, if you're so worried about 'precious Pam,' then why are you doing homework?"

Ursula sighed and halted her work once again. "I do this, because the University does not care if any of my family members are in a crisis. All that matters to them is that I do the work. I must do it in order to maintain my good grades." She began writing once again.

"Uh huh..." Jonathon didn't seem to care what Ursula had to say about the University, but he pretended to anyways. "So...what class you working on?"

"It is just some psychology homework," Ursula replied. "Even though I do not wish to do the work right now, but Mr. Crane will be angry if I do not do it. He does not care for no one but himself, it seems..." She shook her head again. "The man scares me sometimes." She whispered to herself.

Jonathon gave a slight chuckle, "'Mr. Crane?' What's his first name? Bird? Claw?"

"It is Jonathon. His name is Jonathon Crane. Please... Let us not talk about my teacher anymore. Talking about him makes me nervous."

"But you're the one who brought him up--"

"And I am sorry I did." Ursula sounded a bit aggravated now. "Oh, I forgot to do this, but...can you please check on the flowers in the garden? I want to make sure they are all right."

Jonathon was annoyed. "What? Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"I told you, Jonathon, I am doing homework right now, and this needs to be done. All I want you to do is to go outside and check on the plants."

"Fine... Geez..." The Gothic boy got up from the kitchen chair and left to go to the small garden outside their tiny backyard.

As Jonathon reached the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, he suddenly stopped, and his eyes grew wide as to what he saw just beyond that glass door. He even rubbed his eyes, because he just couldn't believe he was actually seeing this..

Jonathon saw a plant outside...but this was no ordinary plant in appearance. This plant, which has a flower as its head, was standing on its roots, which acted as the legs. The plant also had arms, which it waved excitedly at the frightened Goth.

"Ugh... Ursula..." Jonathon backed up cautiously. The plant stopped waving and pressed itself against the glass door to get a better look at the teenaged boy. Although no one would be able to guess how a plant can "see." "Ursula!" Then he ran back into the kitchen for his sister.

"What is it, Jonathon? Did you check on the plants outside?" She asked impatiently.

Jonathon went up to her and began tugging on her arm. "Ursula, you are not going to believe this, but I think the plants outside might be alive..." He bit his lip nervously and continued to tug on her arm.

"Oh, Jonathon, of course plants are living--"

"That's not what I meant!" Jonathon said testily. "I mean, I think these plants are..._alive_. I just saw a flower outside...and it stood on it's own two feet, and it _waved_ at me!"

"I do not believe you, Jonathon. It is impossible for a plant to do that. _No_ plant can do that..." She then saw the eager look in Jonathon's eyes, so Ursula sighed tiredly and got up from the kitchen table. "Alright. Show me this plant that seemed to wave at you."

Ursula was suddenly jerked as Jonathon grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her along quickly to the glass door that led to the small garden. When they reached the glass door, they both stopped and looked outside. Nothing was there. Ursula surveyed outside carefully from where she was, but she did not see any "living" plant through the darkness. "Jonathon, there is nothing outside."

Jonathon looked desperate, "B-but...I know there was a plant out there! There was a plant...right up on the glass door, and it waved at me!" He put his hands on his slim hips.

"Jonathon...it is late. Perhaps the darkness is just playing tricks on you." Ursula didn't want to make fun, nor did she want to argue with her brother, so she just tried to reassure him of the matter.

After a few moments of silence, Jonathon actually agreed with her. "Yeah...maybe you're right..." He put a hand to his head and turned around. "I think I'm just going to go to b--" He gasped and backed up into the glass door.

"What?..." Ursula turned around as well to see what startled her brother, and she immediately spotted it. The two saw plants creating a half circle around them, so that the humans had no place to go. The plants all looked identical to the one Jonathon saw outside recently, but now the plants were all inside with him and Ursula. To their surprise, all the plants were standing and waving excitedly at them.

Ursula shrieked and covered her mouth in horror. Jonathon merely stood there, and was too terrified to move.

The plants stopped their waving, and were now waddling themselves over to Jonathon and Ursula.

"Outside!" Ursula blurted out. "We must get out of this house!" She hurriedly opened the glass door, and Jonathon sprang outside into the small garden. Not even a second later, Ursula got herself outside, and slammed the glass door shut. The plants on the other side kept slamming their little bodies against the door, in attempt on trying to get to the two.

"Oh...Oh my gosh, you were right, Jonathon!" Said Ursula, whom appeared to be out of breath for some reason. "The...the plants are alive, but...but how can this be? Plants can not do this!"

Jonathon didn't answer. He couldn't anyways, because the ground beneath them suddenly gave way, and the two screamed when vines jet forth and quickly wrapped themselves around him and Ursula. Their screams were now muffled, because the vines have almost completely wrapped around their bodies.

While Jonathon and Ursula still tried to scream and squirm out of this mess, the two stopped when they saw an odd girl, dressed in a green-leaf dress, approach them slowly with an evil smile on her face. The hostages immediately recognized this girl.

"Pamela?!"

Unfortunately, the vines kept the two from speaking clearly, and thus, it would of been difficult for anyone to understand what they were trying to say.

Poison Ivy stood in front of her former brother and sister. She waved a finger at them. "Nah-uh! My name is Poison Ivy now..." She said teasingly, and it seems she did understand what Jonathon and Ursula were trying to say. She got even closer to their faces and said rather darkly, "I think it's time for us to have a little talk..." She smiled evilly afterwards.

Before anyone knew it, Poison Ivy had the vines drag the two beneath ground. She laughed out loud in triumph and went underground with them.


	11. Thorns In My Side: part two

**Please review**, for they are my drugs. :p

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Thorns In My Side**

_(part two)_

Nothing. Batman…had nothing.

He didn't have a clue.

Not one lead.

That odd leaf he collected back at the scene where Pamela Isley went missing? It didn't help at all. When he had collected it at the location of Pamela's disappearance, he hurriedly drove back to the batcave to analyze it. The only thing he found out about that mysterious leaf, is that it was mixed with human DNA. Batman found that strangely unusual, but nevertheless, it didn't help him locate the missing Pamela Isley. _"Just where could she be?"_

While still roaming the streets of Gotham in his batmobile, his eyes caught sight of the bat signal illuminating the dark sky. Batman knew that signal meant Commissioner Gordon had something important to say to him, or at least, he hoped so. Without hesitation, Batman immediately spun his vehicle around, and headed straight for the police station.

Batman parked his car in the shadows of an alley, so that it couldn't be detected easily from the public, and he carefully used his batgrapple to make his way onto the roof top of the station, since that is usually where the Commissioner waits for him to arrive.

As Batman's feet hit the roof, he quickly scanned his surroundings for any sight of the Commissioner, but...he wasn't there; _no one _was there.

He casually walked up to the still glowing batsignal and looked around, but...nothing. "Commissioner?" He called, still looking for any sign of him.

"No, Batman, it's just...me." Batman turned around and saw Barbara Gordon standing behind him with a medium sized duffelbag that was hung under her arm.

The two stood there staring at one another for a brief moment in silence, but then Batman narrowed his eyes on the young teenager. "The batsignal isn't a toy, Miss Gordon," he said in an irritable tone.

Barbara felt somewhat insulted. "I _know_ that," she said testily, but she got over the matter quickly, and her voice filled with urgency. "Look, Batman, I didn't call you here just to chat and stuff. You see, Pamela Isley came to my house, but...she's not calling herself that anymore. Now she wants to be called _'Poison Ivy'_." She put her duffelbag to the ground and searched through it to find what she was looking for. In less than a minute, she pulled out a plastic baggy that held the flower that Poison Ivy gave Barbara before she left. "Pam gave me this before she left," and she handed it to Batman. "She, like...made this come right out of her hand. It was...scary, but so gross at the same time..." She felt sick again just thinking about it.

Batman took the bag and popped the strange flower right out of it. He took something out from his utility belt to get a better examination of the plant. Barbara wondered what he was doing, but just after a few seconds, he took his eyes off the plant and to the girl again.

"It all makes sense now," said the Batman as he started to make his way to the very edge of the rooftop.

Barbara appeared confused. "It does?" She asked.

Batman turned to her. "A leaf I found at the scene of Pamela's disappearance contains the same mutagen as in this flower; they both contained her DNA."

"Wh-what?" Barbara seemed perplexed by this. "Are you telling me that Pam has _mutated_ from all this?-- although that _does_ make sense..." She paced around a little. _"I can't believe Pale University would have plant chemicals like that."_

"Did Miss Isley tell you where she was headed before she left your house?" Batman questioned, interrupting Barbara's thoughts.

"Huh?" Barbara then started to think again. "Um... I...remember her telling me that she had wanted to take care of 'a few things' before she would start making this world into a better place for plants." She turned back to Batman and shrugged. "...but...I don't really know what that means though." Suddenly, another thought came to her, and it made her eyes widen with fear. "Oh my God... to...'take care of a few things'...does she mean...Jonathon and Ursula?..." She placed her hands over her mouth in complete shock.

Batman still stood there listening to Barbara, but in his head, he wanted her to hurry up with this so he could go out and search for Pamela again. "You see," Barbara began again, but she sounded more fearful than before. "Pam has always hated her brother and sister, and...well...with these new, uh, 'powers' of hers, she could get revenge on them now."

"You believe that Pamela might return to her home for them?"

Barbara gave a rather unsure head nod. "I'm...I'm pretty sure of that-- I mean, Pam has always hated Jon and Ursula..."

Batman took out his batgrapple once more, and Barbara just knew where he was going next. "You're going to Pam's house, aren't you?" She smiled a little. "Awesome! Let's go help Pam before she hurts someone." She immediately started ruffling through her duffelbag for something.

Batman wasn't going to wait, and neither did he want her tagging along. "I'll do whatever I can to help your friend," He turned his head and gave her once last glance. Barbara stopped to look up at him with some disappointment. Then...he took off down to the streets to get in his batmobile.

Barbara gasped and rushed over to the edge of the roof, and as she peered down, she saw Batman's vehicle rushing out of the alley and onto the streets. "But...you didn't even get to see my costume..." She scoffed and crossed her arms. _"This isn't fair. I...I want to help Pam too. ...and I will..."_ Barbara then ran back into the police station to try and catch up with Batman at the Isley Residence.

* * *

When Batman arrived at the front door of the Isley house, he immediately knew something didn't feel right. Was Barbara right about Pamela Isley? Did she come back to this house to get the siblings? He got out of the batmobile to find out. The lights in the house were still on, but that didn't mean any of the Isley's could be home.

He tried the front door.

Locked.

He thought...and then knocked, just in case someone was home. He waited a minute...but only silence lingered. So...he decided to just kick the door open. Batman went inside and searched around. It pretty much resembled any ordinary house, and as he began to explore the place more, he saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. He went upstairs and briefly peeked into a few bedrooms and closets. He found nothing unusual. As he went back downstairs and neared the kitchen, he caught sight of the glass door that led to the Isley's small backyard opened. Batman walked over to the door and looked outside and saw the ground uprooted. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew it probably wasn't good. _"If...miss Gordon is certain about Pamela Isley, then...could it mean her mutated self had already come for her family?..."_

"...Pam's already been here...hasn't she?..." Barbara asked solemnly.

Batman immediately turned around and saw Barbara Gordon standing a few feet behind him, but...the girl was dressed in a whole other outfit-- or _costume_, to be exact. He saw her dressed in some sort of a purple suit, and wore sleek gloves and thigh-high boots. She also had a belt around her waist, sort of similar to his, but his was a lot more high-tech. Just like him, she wore a black cape, and a bat mask on her face to conceal her true identity. Her red hair could still be seen. He stared down on her in annoyance, and when he saw his symbol on her, it only furthered.

After a few moments in silence, Barbara tried asking again, "So...has Pam been here or not?"

Batman frowned at her. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked her sternly, and his tone sounded obviously agitated.

Barbara blinked. "What do you mean?" She said, trying to sound as if she had no idea of what he's talking about.

He grunted. "You know exactly what I mean, _Miss_ Gordon."

Barbara opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Um...who?" She said finally, trying to sound confused by his statement.

"I know it's you. We spoke not too long ago. Don't think I didn't forget your voice..." He tilted his head to get a look at her hair again. "...or your hair..."

After another brief silence, Barbara scoffed and crossed her arms. "Like, _dude_. You're not supposed to reveal my 'true identity' out in the open. Isn't there a 'code' or something for that?"

Batman walked passed her and into the kitchen to examine around for any clues. The only thing "out of place" were the scattered University books on the table, along with homework papers. "Where do you think this _Poison Ivy _took her brother and sister?" He questioned seriously, changing the subject. He turned his head to her. "Miss Gordon?"

"Um, it's Bat_woman_ now," Bat_girl_ pointed out, and walked into the kitchen with him. "And...I don't know. She...she didn't tell me..." She started to think about everything "Poison Ivy" had said to her when she visited Barbara. "But...maybe...you should check out Dahlia's Greenhouse across town."

"Why there?"

"Ivy told me that's where she 'woke up' and became 'Plantgirl'. Besides that, Dahlia's Greenhouse is her favorite place to visit-- when she was normal..."

"...I don't see anything unusual in the house...other then the background having been dug up recently..." Batman took one last look around the kitchen before he walked out of it. "I have...nothing..." He looked at Batgirl. "I'll check out this Dahlia's Greenhouse then."

Batgirl smiled happily. "Great! Let's go--" Just as she was about to walk out the front door, Batman stood in her way. "Ugh, what now?" She whined tiredly.

"_You_ are going back to your home, Miss Gordon, or else I'll have to tell your father about what you're doing out here."

Just as Batman was about to leave the house himself, Batgirl stopped him by saying, "But...I have to help. It's my fault Pam became who she is." He stood there and listened to her. She continued, "I-- me and Pam...we went to Pale University together that night. She...she wanted to use those chemicals, but...I didn't want to. I...I left her in there...and that's when the greenhouse exploded. I...I could of stopped her, Batman, but I didn't! If I would of stopped her--" Batman took a few steps to her to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head down in sadness.

"It's not your fault...Barbara..." He told her sincerely, his voice calm. "It was Pamela's choice to go in there. It was her choice to become this "Poison Ivy" and abduct her family. You..." Batgirl looked up at him. "You made the right choice by leaving."

Batgirl turned her head away from him. She wasn't convinced. "But...still..."

"I have to go now, but you need to return home. I'll go and save the Isley family." With that, Batman left the house and got into his batmobile once more, and Batgirl stood there alone in the Isley residence thinking.

_"I'm...I'm not convinced. They're all...my friends. I can't let Ivy hurt Jon or Ursula, they're not bad people; and...Pam..." _She shook her head. _"I still wonder if...if I could of done anything to stop her..."_ She looked out the front door with a determined look to her. _"...and I _will_ stop her now, from hurting her family..." _and then she took off out of the house.

* * *

Across town...in a large greenhouse called Dahlia's Greenhouse, where tourists from all around come to admire its nature...there was Poison Ivy, along with her siblings Jonathon and Ursula Isley. The greenhouse itself was gorgeous with its rare and exotic plants. There was even a large pond to accommodate the trees and the vegetation that grew within.

Jonathon and Ursula were extended about ten feet from the ground by vines of incredible size. Their bodies constricted by the vines wrapped around them.

Poison Ivy was seated in what appeared to be a very large rose, and the plant itself had ascended from the ground so that she could be eye level with her hated brother and sister, who stared back at her with terrified faces, and even the color in their skin had drained from all that has happened to them.

Poison Ivy shook her head slowly with a twisted smile cracked on the edge of her green lips. Her eyes glowed oddly. "I've waited a long time for this... Too long, in fact..." She gazed hard into Jonathon and Ursula's eyes, as to try and intimidate them further. "I've always hated you two..."

Ursula's lips trembled. Her usually beautiful strawberry-blonde hair was now in a mess. Her face was stained with tears, and even her eyes were beginning to become bloodshot from crying. She couldn't believe this was happening.

While Jonathon appeared terrified of his evil sister, he didn't cry whatsoever; however, that was starting to become not so true, since the tears he'd been trying to hold back were now lingering in his eyes. After all, he was afraid of dying by his own sister's hands.

Ursula finally decided to speak up after all this time, but the projection of her voice was very soft and a bit scratchy from her throat being dry. "I...I do not understand, Pamela... Wh-why...are you doing this? This...this is not like you..." She struggled somewhat against the vines to try and loosen them, but it was no use. The attempted struggling only made the vines tighten around the two more, which caused them to gasp for air.

Poison Ivy giggled devilishly. "There is no point in fighting it," she stated a-matter-of-factly. "Nature will overcome all of humanity."

"Man, I _knew_ you were always crazy," said Jonathon a bit sarcastically. Poison Ivy shot a rather disgusted look to him. Ursula weakly turned her head to the side to try and look at her brother. "I _knew_ you were always going to be the death of me..." Jonathon stared straight into his former sister's cruel eyes. "...and I was right..." He barely whispered.

Poison Ivy scoffed and made herself go back on ground level. "Try to sound as calm as you like, but I know you're _frightened_ of _death_ itself." She gazed up at the two captives, and a wide, disturbing grin came to her face. "Don't worry though, because many others will follow in that path. Every death shall not go in vain-- why, because for every person that dies, is another step for Mother Nature to take its course and rule over this planet...as it once had before." She sighed happily and clasped her hands together as in some sort of happy prayer.

Ursula shook her head in disbelief. "No!" She screamed. "This is not right! You can not do this! You...you can not murder people, because you think it will help the Earth!" She tried pleading further, sounding more urgent. "Please, Pamela! Talk to us! Why do you hate us so much?!

When she heard those words, Poison Ivy gritted her teeth together and rage started to boil over all other emotions. "_Why_?..." She hissed softly, coming up to their level again. "I can't believe you don't know _why_..." The other two left their mouths agape. "I've-- no, _Pamela_, has always _hated_ you two humans. Always getting in her way. Always mocking her. Always one more _perfect_ than her. Well...you know what? Pamela...is just so _tired_ of it all..." She exhaled deeply to calm herself. "I've had enough of you..."

"What about mom and dad?" Jonathon piped up a bit angrily. "You hate them too? How do you think you're going to look when they found out you...killed us?"

Poison Ivy smirked, "Why...I have just the thing..." Once more, she went back down to the ground and walked over to a few overly grown bushes that didn't look natural at all. "Now, don't get me wrong. Killing all the humans will just leave this place so empty and boring, but..." Her expression became more maniacal as she looked at her hands. "With these new 'powers' of mine, I shall create clones for every human that dies... For example..."

With a swish of her hand, the two tall bushes parted themselves like a gentle curtain. Two figures stepped out from within. Jonathon and Ursula gasped. The figures that Poison Ivy had created...was _themselves_: plant clones of Jonathon and Ursula! The _real_ Jonathon and Ursula gasped loudly in shock.

The clones stood there on either side of Poison Ivy and stared straight ahead into space. Poison Ivy peered up at her siblings and grinned once more, exposing her teeth. "You see, a part of you will always live on to this Earth...but...to my liking, of course." She brought the plant clones close to herself and hugged them both. "Yes! I prefer these clones, rather than your _real_ selves!" She laughed hysterically which resounded throughout the greenhouse. "Just think, mom and dad will be this way too, along with the rest of Gotham, and the world!"

"I've heard enough..." An authoritative, dark voice rose above Poison Ivy's. The girl suddenly halted her triumphant laughter to look high up into the greenhouse with wide eyes. Above some horizontal banisters that held the place up, stood the Batman, his cape draping over the metal fixtures.

"So have I!" Batgirl added, and stood on the other end of the metal beam. Batman took one look at her and gave a soft growl of annoyance. She turned her head to Batman and waved shyly at him, smiling innocently. "Um...hi..."

Poison Ivy put her hands on her hips. "Well, well, well... _Batman_...I've heard a lot about you on TV, and..." She looked at Batgirl and giggled. "Ha, and who is _that_? A bat_girl_ I presume?"

"It's Bat_woman_, Ivy! Bat-woman!" Said an aggravated Batgirl.

Jonathon and Ursula appeared a bit relieved by their presence. Poison Ivy snorted, "Well, it doesn't matter _who_ you are anyways, because you both will just be food for this Earth!" And with a simple point of her finger, Poison Ivy ordered her very unusually large Venus flytraps to go after Batman and Batgirl. The two jumped off the beams as the flytraps came crashing in on them. Poison Ivy had a rather cocky smile on her face.

When Batman and Batgirl landed to the ground, he quickly turned his head to Batgirl and shouted, "Get out of here! This is too dangerous for you--!" Suddenly, he was interrupted when another flytrap came around and snapped its jaws in between them. They both hurriedly darted in opposite directions.

"I'm not leaving!" Batgirl protested, but Batman could barely hear her. "I want to save them!" She looked up at the two hostages, who were still struggling a bit to get away. _"This is all my fault! I...I could of prevented all this..."_ She took out a metal, sharp object, in the shape of a bat, and started to run along in the greenhouse until she could get close enough to Ursula and Jonathon.

Just as Batgirl disappeared within some shrubs, Batman saw her, and just grunted inside. He did not want the Commissioner's daughter to be caught up in all this. What if she got hurt? Batman knew he couldn't stop her, let alone, try to get her out of there. He knew he had to stop Poison Ivy and save the hostages. He got to his feet and immediately headed for Poison Ivy, and sliced the jaws of a few flytraps along the way.

Poison Ivy nearly fainted when she heard the agonizing cries from her plants. "No!" She screamed angrily. "My _babies_!" She wailed, and shot a murderous look to Batman. "You will pay for this!" With a wave of her hand, vines covered in long, sharp thorns, came after the Caped Crusader now. Batman tried to dodge the incoming vines, but unfortunately, one of them snagged his ankle, and he groaned lowly in pain as the thorns dug into his skin. Poison Ivy laughed, "You cannot stop Mother Nature!"

While Poison Ivy's attention was only onto Batman, Batgirl had sneaked up to the large vines that suspended the hostages above ground. Jonathon and Ursula gazed down onto her, and she gave them a small, but reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll get you two loose," she said to them, and began trying to cut the vines so that they could get away.

"...Mother doesn't want you doing that..." said a rather dull, threatening voice from behind Batgirl. Batgirl gasped and whirled around to see the plant clones of Jonathon and Ursula standing there, staring at her with lifeless eyes. The one who had spoken was the Jonathon clone.

Then, the Ursula clone stepped forward. "If Mother does not like them, then we do not like them. We will stop you." Without warning, the plant clones came lunging at Batgirl. Batgirl hesitated for a mere moment, but managed to dodge out of the way.

Batgirl shivered violently inside. It sickened her to know her former friend made clones out of her own family, and even more disturbing, is that the clones look exactly like their original selves. Just as the female clone tried to lunge at her again, Batgirl managed to give the clone a deep gash in her arm by the metal bat object she still had in her hands. The female plant clone gasped as she saw a lime-green slime beginning to ooze out of the wound. Batgirl felt like vomiting after witnessing that. "Ewwww... _Gross_," was all she could say to that.

Unfortunately, Batgirl couldn't react in time to see the Jonathon clone sneak up from behind, and wrap his arms around her, squeezing her tightly so that she could be restricted of air. "You're a pathetic race," he told her in a monotone voice. "We are much better off than you living on this Earth." He tightened his hold, which caused Batgirl to choke. She knew she only had one shot of this before her strength would fully leave her, so she barely lifted up the arm that held the weapon, and...dropped it down, slicing off his arms. The clone shrieked, and Batgirl watched as the arms turned into clumps of leaves on the ground.

"That's...weird..." She said slowly, but then she quickly turned around and kicked the plant clone to the ground, where he squirmed around a bit, but his whole self turned into a huge pile of fresh green leaves, as well. Batgirl just stared and blinked to this. "Yes...that is...just...weird..." She looked around, and then saw the Ursula clone glaring back at her.

"You _murderer_!" The female plant clone shrieked to Batgirl. "Humans are all murderers!" She came running at Batgirl, with arms stretched out, ready to scratch the living hell out of her. Batgirl gasped and sidestepped her attack, and managed to cut her up as well. "No!" The plant clone cried as new gashes were formed in her body, and an arm fell off.

"You're going down!" Batgirl boasted to the plant clone, as she kicked it hard into the ground, and the force caused it to turn into a pile of leaves too. Batgirl sighed. "That is the _grossest_ thing I have ever seen." She then remembered the hostages, who were paralyzed with fear after the somewhat short fight they just witnessed. Batgirl gazed up at them again. "Don't worry! I'll get you down now!"

As Batgirl began to try and free Ursula and Jonathon, Batman had gotten himself loose from the sharp thorn vines, but was still tangled in Poison Ivy's attacks with her violent plants. With every death of her mutated plants, caused her to go into a more violent rage, and her head was so clouded with fury, that she couldn't think straight anymore. "Destroy him! Kill him!" Poison Ivy shouted to her attacking plants, but all that shouting and demanding didn't help her plants become any better at trying to bring down Batman; he sliced and diced them all with his unusual gadgets.

Poison Ivy clenched her fists as Batman cut through even more attacking plants, vines, and large flytraps. She yelled out in anger, "Fine! If I can't get rid of you, then I'm definitely getting rid of the ones Pamela hated the most in her life!" That large rose Poison Ivy had used to get around the greenhouse, well...she got back on it, and a few of her flytraps followed as she searched for her brother and sister. Batman's eyes grew wide, but ran after Poison Ivy, before she could try and do anything harmful to them. When Poison Ivy had returned to the spot where she held part of her family captive, she gasped when she didn't see them being held hostage by the vines. She peered down a bit and saw them standing in front of Batgirl, who was aiding to get the rest of the vines off of their bodies. She growled furiously. Everything was not going right for Poison Ivy now.

"This can't be!" She yelled, which caused the three at the bottom to jump and look up at her with nervous faces. Poison Ivy now stared at Batgirl angrily. "Stupid bat-girl! I will still kill them, even if they're not entangled by my vines!" She lashed out a hand, and the two flytraps immediately aimed and lunged themselves at Ursula and Jonathon. The two screamed at the top of their lungs, and darted the other way, while Batgirl remained stationary to wait for the plants to come by her, so that she could attempt to slice them. Before anything was done, Batman came around and threw two batarangs at the flytraps, which slashed right through their heads. The plants fell to the ground; a green liquid started to spill out of them.

Ursula and Jonathon now remained at the entrance of the greenhouse, too frightened to try and do anything else. If their minds weren't so engulfed with fear, they would of ran out the doors, and the older sister would try to find the nearest payphone to call the police. Of course, that's what would of happened...

Poison Ivy's fingers twitched. She can't kill Batman. She can't kill Ursula and Jonathon. So...what _can_ she do now? Her eyes locked with Batgirl's, but before Poison Ivy could attempt at another plant attack on an innocent person, Batman got himself up onto Poison Ivy's flower, and swiftly, but quickly, kicked her off. Poison Ivy screamed as she was flown off of her flower and into the large pond below. The water itself was only about two feet deep.

Poison Ivy slowly got herself up and stood in the water. She was shaking badly and her mind was so clouded, that she didn't know which emotion to express anymore. She looked around until she spotted Batman and Batgirl standing at the edge of the water, staring back at the broken girl. Poison Ivy could barely laugh, which sounded rough and raspy. "Plants...love water... Didn't you know?..." She said to them with an evil smile to her face.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Poison Ivy, and then went into his utility belt and pulled out a few, tiny, sphere shaped objects in the color black. Batgirl looked at them and then up to Batman. "What do those do?" She asked.

Batman seemed to ignore her question; instead, he said to Poison Ivy, "...but plants do not like the coming of frost..."

"Huh?" Poison Ivy's eyes grew wide, but before she could take action to defend herself, Batman threw the balls into the pond, and upon impact on the water, it immediately froze and covered over half of the pond with ice. It also took Poison Ivy with.

Batgirl's mouth was left agape as she saw almost the whole pond frozen over. She gazed over to the frozen Poison Ivy and bit her lip with worriment. "Batman..." she said to him, turning her head. "Poison Ivy... Is she... Is she dead?..."

Batman shook his head slowly. "No. It didn't kill her," He said to her calmly.

"Well... Maybe she can finally get the help that she needs..." She paused for a moment, thinking. "She is...she is going to Arkham, right?"

"I don't know," was all Batman said, still gazing out to the frozen pond.

Batgirl looked over her shoulder, and to the entrance of the greenhouse, where Ursula and Jonathon still stood and witnessed everything. It sadden Batgirl to see this family so shattered by this event. Just how will their parents react to all this?

* * *

An hour has passed since this incident. Ambulances, fire trucks, and about a dozen police cars surrounded the greenhouse. Ursula and Jonathon were being cared for by the medical staff. The two sat in the back of an ambulance, blankets wrapped around them, and were being questioned by the authorities. Poison Ivy had to be chipped away from the ice, so that the police and doctors could get a hold of her. As soon as they did though, a few doctors have injected drugs into her, so that she would feel too "sleepy" to attack anyone.

The police carefully guided Poison Ivy to a van, but to where it would take her, no one knew right now.

Right before she got in, she slowly turned her head to get a good look at her two former siblings, who were still sitting in the back of the ambulance. Ursula and Jonathon noticed this and stopped their questioning to gaze back at her as well. Poison Ivy sneered lowly, "I...hate...you..." and before she could say anything else, the impatient policemen shoved the plant girl into the large vehicle.

Ursula blinked, and asked a nearby officer with great concern, "Just where are they taking my sister?" Jonathon shot a rather irritable look as she said that.

A policeman nodded his head to the roads ahead and replied, "They're taking her to Arkham Asylum. The doctors here have confirmed that your sister needs serious help. We have tried contacting your parents about this, but we have had no luck of finding them. Do you know where they are so we could inform them of the current situation?"

Jonathon shrugged, "They're out of the U.S., vacationing somewhere for their anniversary... They didn't give us any number to call..."

The policeman frowned. "I see..." He then walked away to chat with a few doctors.

Ursula shook her head, "I cannot believe...this has happened... Pamela..." A few tears have come forth once again, but she quickly wiped them away.

Jonathon scoffed, and mumbled, "I _knew_ she was gonna snap someday... I just knew it."

"Jonathon!" Ursula looked at him angrily, but all the boy did was merely shrug to her.

Meanwhile, Batman stood on a roof of a neighboring building, and watched all of the commotion below. He felt relieved inside to know that everyone is alright now.

"So..." Batman heard Batgirl speak, and turned around to see her standing behind him. She fidgeted with her fingers before she spoke again nervously. "Are you going to tell dad about this? I mean, about me?" She waited for Batman's answer.

Batman remained silent, and after staring intently at Batgirl for a few moments, he turned his attention back onto the streets below. "I didn't want you to get involved in this. You're only a child." Batgirl made a frustrated noise and crossed her arms, but before she could say something in her defense, Batman continued, "...but...you saved the Isley siblings before Poison Ivy could do any physical harm to them... It's not everyday a young woman such as yourself gets to save her friend's family..." He sighed deeply and turned back to her. "I'm sure your father would rather here the truth from you, than me."

Batgirl felt her body tingle with excitement. She wanted to scream out how excited she was to hear this, but...she made herself refrain from showing how thrilled she is. _"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I get to stay! I-I get to be Batman's sidekick! AAAAHH!" _"Wow..." She almost whispered, and smiled. "So...this is what it feels like to do what...you do." She looked up at him with that smile still on her face. "It feels good to save people." She decided to stand next to Batman and watch everyone below as well. "I know I...didn't do much, but...I can get better..." Batgirl thought he would say something to her statement, but...nothing.

After a moment of silence, Batman formed a small smile on his face.

Batgirl let out a relieved sigh, and hoped that something like this never happens to Joey.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm so SORRY for another long update to this story. To be honest, I just get these HUGE blocks when I'm not typing something about Joker, or any other interesting villains/characters that I like, and...I just REALLY don't like Barbara or Poison Ivy.

I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but...a lot happened in it...

ANYWAYS... expect the chapters to be about Joker again (and, yes...Penguin will start showing his face again too). :D

OH! --and on ANOTHER note... I have a **deviantart** account under the same name, so...if anyone wants to check out my art (and drawings for the stories I did...and others have done), be sure to go to the website. :)


	12. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Happy Birthday!**

Today was Adam Edward Hathaway's birthday, and Xack had nothing to give him. She was extremely nervous. She did everything she could to find the gift that her younger brother wanted so badly, but alas, no matter where she searched, no store had what she was looking for. Xack felt depressed, and on the verge of crying...but she held in the tears as best as she could. Actually, she felt so distraught about all this, that she didn't want to go to the party at all, but she knew her family would be angry.

As Xack sat there on her living room couch, staring up at the clock and watching the little hands intently, her mind could not be taken off of the soon-to-be party. She buried her face within her hands. _"Why me? Why?" _She sobbed in her mind. _"Why did Shaun make me try to find the hardest gift Eddie could want? It's...it's just not fair!" _She sighed inwardly. "Just what am I supposed to do now?" Xack gazed up at the clock again. She didn't want to go to the party. She really didn't.

"I...I better get going..." Xack got up from the couch, and as she headed for the door, she peeked over her shoulder to give the apartment one last look before she left. When she saw everything seemed to be in order, out the door she went.

Just as Xack had locked the door behind and made her way down the hall, her eyes bugged out slightly when she saw Jason coming her way. Xack scowled. She didn't feel like making small talk with anyone, but there was no way to avoid conversation, since the man was practically blocking her.

"Ah, hello there, Xack!" Jason greeted with a rather large grin to his face, which kind of made Xack feel uneasy.

"Um...hi, Jason," Xack said to him quietly, avoiding his eye line.

Jason, who held a toolbox under an arm, breathed out happily. "So, where are you going on this fine day?"

Xack scoffed. _"'Fine day?' It's HOT!" _"M-my little brother has a birthday today, so...I'm going to...his party." She forced a smile on her face.

"Hmm... How exciting," he said, but there was no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well..." Xack sidestepped around him carefully so that she could get to the other side. "I...I really have to get going now, so..."

Jason's smile widened and he waved a hand in a manner that he didn't need to hear anymore from her. "Say no more. I understand you have to be on your merry way." Before he could even finish, Xack was already swiftly walking away to head downstairs to leave the complex. "Have fun at the party!" He called out to her, and when she could be seen no more, he snickered quietly to himself.

When Xack left her apartment complex, she immediately approached the edge of the street to try and shout for a taxi. It took some tries for her to raise her voice loud enough for the drivers to hear, but one managed to pull up to the curb, and she got in. Without even looking at her, the driver asked in a surly voice, "Where to?"

"Dave and Busters," Xack answered shyly, and paid the driver whatever he needed for the ride there.

As the taxi pulled away and began driving down the busy streets of Gotham, Xack knew it would be a little while before they reached their destination, so...the girl began to daydream. Unfortunately, even when daydreaming, older thoughts still rooted-up and haunted her. The past misery never ends in her mind. Sometimes these thoughts still feel like they just happened yesterday... _"Think about something else..." _her mind pleaded urgently. Xack tried hard, but managed to think of her current, sticky situation on not finding the present Eddie wanted.

While so lost in her own thoughts, Xack felt someone brush a hand over her arm lightly, and by doing this, caused her to gasp in fright and jump in her seat. She snapped back to reality and her eyes were darting all over the place to see who could of touched her. To her dismay, there was no one; it was all in her head. She shivered.

Suddenly, she heard the taxi driver say to her, "Hey, we're here."

Xack gazed out the window and saw the vehicle pull towards the side of the large building. She looked up on it and forgot how big the place really was. "You gettin' out, or what?" The driver turned around in his seat and put an arm up on the head rest.

One again, Xack came to her senses. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I just...um..." She suddenly clamped her mouth shut, and hastily got out of the taxi to avoid any more embarrassing talk with him. She watched the taxi pull away, and she didn't start moving until it completely left the vicinity. "I wish he pulled up closer to the entrance." She said rather disappointingly, seeing that the entrance doors were still far away from her. There was no use for her to keep on complaining about it, so she started walking.

When she went around the corner to get closer to the doors, she saw three figures leaning up against the bricked wall, smoking away. Xack didn't pay much heed to them, but once she could see their faces more clearly, she knew one of them to be Shaun. The other two men with him were his friends, who Xack had to ponder for a moment of their names: Tye and Byrone.

"Hey, punk," Shaun mumbled through a cigarette as he caught sight of Xack. Xack stopped. She was actually hoping he wouldn't have seen her at all. "You always come too early, ya know."

Xack turned her head to the three men and a small, nervous smile came to her face. "Hi, Shaun, and-- hi...Tye. Byrone." The other two merely nodded their heads to her. "S-so where are Eddie and Victoria?"

"They're inside with the other kids." Shaun took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke.

Her eyes widened. "You...you left them alone?" She wondered worriedly.

Shaun scoffed in aggravation. "God, Xack-- _no_, I didn't. Jesus, I'm not stupid. There's adults in there and everythin'. Besides, your 'friend' Bruce said he'd watch them while I went out for a smoke."

"Bruce is here already?"

Shaun rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what I just said?" His eyes turned their attention to her empty hands. "I take it you never got Eddie's present?"

A chill ran through Xack's body when she heard those words. "N-no... I...couldn't find it." She bit her lip in worriment.

Shaun was silent for a moment. "You know Eddie's gonna be pissed, right?"

"I looked everywhere for what he wanted, Shaun, but I just couldn't find it! But...I don't get why you made _me_ do it," Xack said this as each word became increasingly upsetting.

He barely shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you'd find it." He shook his head and let out a slight laugh. "Guess not."

Xack felt more depressed than ever now. _"Maybe...Eddie won't ask about it?" _But...she knew he would. Eddie was still a young child. He wanted this gift badly. She remembered how he would talk about it for _months_. _"Ugh...never mind. Eddie couldn't forget something like that..."_

"...Hell-o..." Xack realized she had better quit going into her own 'world' when she was with other people. Shaun cocked his head so he could try and look into her eyes. "Are you goin' in or not?" He questioned impatiently.

The girl didn't answer. She just walked away from the three men to finally go inside the large building. Xack cringed when she heard the tree whisper amongst each other and laugh. She knew they were talking about her. _"They have to be..."_

Now, what most people loved about this place, was that it had a very large area for many types of arcade games. Xack figured that particular room took about seventy-five perfect of the whole building. So, towards the front is the gift shop and a "eating" area people would come to whenever they were hungry. Of course, there was a small area to eat in the game room, incase no one felt like eating up towards the entrance. Although Xack would of enjoyed eating in a quieter area, but Eddie's party was held in the back, so she had no choice but to go there.

As soon as Xack had come through the entrance, an employee near the door greeted her kindly with a simple, "Hello." He even smiled at her politely.

Xack just smiled and went about her way towards the back of the place. As she glided past other rooms, she could already here the loud "clanking" noises of the games, and the kids screaming and crying out excitedly over the ones they played. Xack loved this place because of the many games, but she always hated the crowds, and unfortunately, it was a crowded day indeed.

She stepped inside the game room, and as soon as she took that first step in, she knew she just entered Hell: complete with wild children. Xack didn't and couldn't play any games yet until she found where Eddie's party is. She knew the place to have a few "party rooms" off to the sides, so that's just where she headed. After some time of searching, she felt relieved to have finally found Bruce, who was sitting at a booth talking to a little girl. The booths near Bruce were occupied with Eddie's other friends and parents.

Xack approached the table, and Bruce smiled when he saw her, and so did the little girl, but her smile was much larger. "Good to see you, Xack." He said to her somewhat cheerily, and gestured a hand to the little girl seated across him. "I was just talking to your lovely niece."

"Hi!" Said the little girl named Victoria. "I was talkin' to Bruce about school."

"Oh?" Xack looked around, and then back down at the two. "So...where's Eddie?"

Bruce chuckled. "As soon as he got his game card, he immediately ran off to play some games. Funny kid he can be with them." Victoria giggled slightly and toyed with her game card on the table.

Victoria Hathaway had just turned eight a few weeks ago, and this always bothered Shaun because her and Eddie's birthdays were close together. For a little girl, she spoke very well for her age, since one could speak to her as if she were an older teenager. Victoria had long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a very fair face to her. She was probably the nicest child you could ever meet, although she and Eddie do tend to fuss a lot amongst each other.

"I'm gonna go play games now," Victoria told them as she scooted herself to the edge of her seat.

"Okay then," said a nervous Xack, and then she watched Victoria run off past other children to find a game to play. She sat down in Victoria's place, and slouched in her seat a bit. Oddly enough, both her and Bruce were quiet. "So..." Xack began slowly, unsure of herself honestly. She quickly took glances at the sides before she continued. "I've seen that Batgirl on TV...sometimes." Bruce just blinked at her. "You never said you got a, um...'sidekick'."

"She's _not_ my sidekick," he told her sternly, a little annoyed by the whole "sidekick" thing, "and I don't think this is a good place to talk about it."

"Pfft." Xack scoffed and gestured her arm out. "Who's going to notice? This place is so loud, that--" She laughed a little. "That I can hardly hear _you_." She sat up. "So...um...d-did you ever...um...think about me being your sidekick?..." She felt embarrassed asking a question like that.

Bruce sighed and crossed his arms. "I did, at first..." Xack's gazed turn downwards because she knew there was going to be a "but" or "however" involved with his sentence. "...but..."

_"There it is."_

"Because of your 'history' with Joker, it made me wonder what you would do if the situation were to arise when you came across him." He leaned in more with a sincere look to him. "I believe you would of made a great ally, but...because of that fact, you could never be my sidekick."

"Oh." Xack taped a few fingers on the table and sniffed. "I see..." She went into her pocket and withdrew her cell phone, looked the time over carefully and set it down in front of her.

"...I shouldn't have told you..." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "Now you're upset with me, but...I hope you understand why I made that decision."

_"Don't you remember what I told you, Xackie?"_ Joker's voice rang through her head. _"Be _my_ henchgirl; not Batsy's!"_

_"...but I don't go that way..." _said Xack disapprovingly. _"...and neither...do _you_..."_

"...Xack?..." Bruce tilted his head to the side as he watched Xack just stare past him, her eyes wide like she was in some sort of trance. "Did you hear what I said?"

"...Yes..." She said softly, moving her phone over to the side. "I heard you, and...I understand why." She gave him a small smile of reassurance, but it was not enough to convince him that she was fine.

"Well, I'm...I'm going to go see if I can find Eddie, and...I'm going to play a few games." An odd smile came on Xack's face. "Do you want to play any with me? Playing House of The Dead is actually hard to do by myself."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. "'House of The Dead?'"

Xack nodded. "Yeah. It's a shooting game, and it's fun because it has _horror_ in it!"

A small smile came to Bruce, but he shook his head. "Maybe later." He handed Xack her own game card. "Have fun though."

"Oh..." She took the game card and stuffed it into her jeans pocket. "Okay then..." She got up and walked around by herself to see just what kinds of games the place had to offer...not to mention to see how her younger brother was doing. Probably after five minutes of searching, she finally found him. It looked like he was playing some sort of racing game with a few of his other young friends, while many others huddled around them, watching and cheering on whoever. When she approached the boys, it seemed Eddie was finished, because when he saw his sister come by, he got off his toy motorcycle and smiled.

"Hi!" Eddie said happily, and he turned to a friend to get a large cup from his hands. The cup had many small tickets inside. "Look at all the tickets I got!"

Xack cracked a smirk on her lips. "Wow. That's a lot."

A boy next to Eddie looked up at Xack, and then back to him. "Is that your mom?" He asked Eddie somewhat dumbly. Xack frowned angrily.

Eddie just kept on smiling. "No!" He giggled. "That's my sister!" The other children giggled and snickered as well, and some even gazed up at Xack while doing so.

_"I hate kids..." _"Well... I...just came to see how you were doing, so...I'm off to play my own games." She left them to do their own thing. _"I mean, I don't want to hang around those kids... They probably don't want me around anyways..." _So Xack found the House of The Dead game she was looking for, she swiped her card so she could play, grabbed a toy gun to the side, and started shooting.

A short time later, Bruce happened to come by Xack to see what she was up to. He stood behind and watched with curiosity. He put a hand to his chin, thinking about the rather gruesome game the girl happened to be engaged in. It even made him feel nervous when he saw Xack give head-shots to the zombies almost every time. Even for a virtual game, the very thought of that fact worried him.

"Are you going to shoot with me?" Xack asked him without taking her eyes off the large screen.

Bruce stepped around to her side and shrugged. "I wouldn't be as good a shot as you are," he said casually. He still couldn't believe her accuracy for hitting digital monsters in the head.

"I'm not that good at this game," said Xack. Bruce seemed surprised she would say that. "I mean...I...I'm doing good _now_-- I'm..._look_, I'm almost getting all the zombies in the head!" Suddenly, a frustrated look came to her. "Ah! I died!" She put the toy gun in its place and turned to Bruce. "I love horror games like this." She smiled sweetly, which appeared creepy to others.

Bruce smiled as well. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here."

"Yeah...well..." She looked away shyly. "S-so...um...did you happen to see Shaun in here, by any chance? I want to ask him what time they're going to do Eddie's party...unless you know?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know what time it starts, but...I did happen to see your brother come back to the tables. That's when I got up and came to look for you."

_"You don't like Shaun, do you?" _"Well...I...better get back there and ask him...so...bye now..." She quickly walked away from Bruce, somehow embarrassed to be near him anymore.

Xack put a hand to her forehead to wipe away a few beads of sweat. _"It's so _hot_ in here... _So many people_... Just how long have I been here?" _She quickly scanned her surroundings for some sort of clock, but from the looks of it, why would such a huge place have a clock hanging anyways? Xack thought it was silly of her to be looking for such a thing. "Okay...I'll just check my phone--" As her hands dug into her pockets, she gasped when she couldn't feel it. _"Oh my God... My phone!"_ She patted her sides down but nothing felt like a phone to her. She suddenly remembered. _"The table... I remember taking it out...and putting it on the table! Why am I so stupid to leave it there like that?!"_ She practically ran back to the table she sat at before, which was now occupied by Shaun, Victoria, and the two men that were with her brother outside at the time. Xack looked over it frantically, but she didn't see her cellphone.

Shaun turned to her and sniffed. "What's the matter with you?" He asked nonchalantly, seeing the panicked look on Xack's face.

"My phone!" Xack almost cried. "Have you seen my phone anywhere?"

"What's it look like?"

Xack rolled her eyes. She really didn't have time for things like this. "My phone is...small...and it's _green_."

Shaun shrugged. "Nope. Haven't seen it." Victoria just looked at her Aunt solemnly. "Heh... Can't believe you lost your phone. You didn't seem like the type to lose anything. Well...you better find it, 'cause you ain't gettin' another one. Those minutes ain't cheap, ya know."

Xack sighed and walked away from the table. _"Some help he was..." _She grumbled, and she felt like crying now. Her eyes tingled almost painfully to get the tears out. _"I'll try asking the front desk or _somebody_ to see if they've seen my phone... I hope one of the employee's have it..." _She went around and asked the few workers if they've seen her cellphone, but so far no one has come across it. Losing hoping of ever finding it, she left the game room and towards the entrance to ask the front desk if anyone has found it.

"What does it look like?" The woman at the front desk asked Xack.

"It's small, green, and when you open it, it should have a picture of a fairy in it."

The woman bent down a bit, and Xack couldn't quite tell, but it seemed like the woman took out a plastic container and started to rummage through it. "Sorry, I don't see anything like that here." She said somewhat sadly as she got back up.

"Alright... Thanks anyways..." Xack practically trudged away, and when she got further away from the front desk, she cried a little. _"I can't believe I lost my phone. I-I never lose things like that! I can't-- I _can't_ believe I did this! Why me?! Why?" _She tried so hard to fight the tears from coming further, because she didn't want to go back to the party with watery, red eyes. _"My phone has actually been stolen! I...I can't believe--" _She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a phone ring nearby. The sound was faint, but Xack could hear it. It definitely wasn't a payphone ringing, since their were none around her. This ring was very distinctive since...it was a song Xack put on her cellphone.

Xack couldn't believe it. She turned all around herself to find the source of the sound. A bit off to her side were a set of stairs, but there was a sign hung loosely by strings that read "keep out: private parties only." Still though, if her cellphone was up these stairs...she just _had_ to get it. As she approached the stairs...she stopped. "It's a trap...or something...I just know it. W-why did the cellphone ring now? I...I want someone to go with me..." Who was she kidding though? Even Xack knew no one would take her seriously if she told someone. Besides that, she would just feel silly asking someone to accompany her while she went upstairs to retrieve her phone. So...then and there, she decided to just brave it and get the phone herself. _"I'll...I'll just scream or _something_ if someone grabs me. I don't care what happens..." _Xack stepped over the sign and headed upstairs cautiously.

* * *

A man entered the same building Eddie's party happened take place in. He made sure he was covered up well in his hooded sweatshirt. Both hands were holding a medium sized present. The wrapping in green and purple stripes with a orange bow to complete. A malicious grin never left his face as he came up to the front desk with this box.

The woman there became slightly startled by this man's presence, but tried to hide it as much as she could. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked calmly, her voice a bit shaky.

"Yes, you can," said the man, trying to contain his inner excitement, and he set the present down. The woman couldn't help but to stare suspiciously at the extreme paleness of his hands. "I saw this present sitting outside your facility, and I believe someone may have dropped it." He turned his head a little to witness a young woman slowly going up a set of stairs far off. His grin only grew wider.

As the woman took the present from him, she tried as much as she could to get a good look of his face, but the man before her would have none of that. She read the tag on the present: To Eddie. From Xack.

"Eddie?... Yes... I believe there is a child here by that name currently holding a party here." She looked back at the man. "Thank you for bringing this. I'm sure the child will be happy to know that he has another present waiting for him."

The man gave a slight nod. "I'm sure he will..." He turned around and began walking towards the doors, but he quickened his pace once he swung them open and went outside. He couldn't help himself by going off to the side and letting out his psychotic laughter that he had been trying to hide.

* * *

The ringing had stopped when Xack reached the top of the stairs. She noticed that the room was very dim, but just enough for her to see around. It was relatively small, with tables and chairs all set up to the sides, and seems it has already been prepared for some sort of "party." Xack knew she couldn't stay long before someone catches her, so she hurriedly searched around for her cellphone. It didn't take long to find it, since it sat on one of the tables edge, sticking out like a sore thumb. She slowly took her phone and checked it over carefully. She even examined to see if anyone made any calls or tampered with it whatsoever. Nothing. The phone appeared perfectly normal.

She quickly looked around incase someone decided to jump out at her, but who would do such a thing anyways? "Joker... That's who..."

Xack gasped so loudly when her phone started to ring again. Unfortunately, no number showed up, so she had no idea who could be calling. She didn't like this. "Who's calling me?... Why now? This is...scary..." Stupidly enough, she answered, afraid something might happen if she didn't. At first, she didn't hear anything on the other end, so she decided to speak first. "...Hello?..."

"_...Is this...Xack?..._"

In some ways, Xack was actually disappointed it wasn't Joker on the phone with her, but she had no idea who it was. All she knew it was a man's voice; an older man, by the sound of it. The tone of his voice almost had a hint of...insanity.

"Who is this?" She said into the phone, terrified of her caller.

The man gave off a few slight giggles before speaking again. "_I never thought I would get to talk...with you... _He_ talks about you a lot..._"

Xack gasped again and her eyes widened. "Who...who are you talking about?..." She barely spoke in a meek voice.

"_You know exactly who I'm talking about..._" Xack whimpered and covered her mouth so the man couldn't hear her. "_...So...how is the party going?_"

"Wh-what?..."

"_Your brother is...ten now...right?_"

Xack breathed in and out heavily. "How do know that? H-how do you know...I'm _here_?" She questioned in a trembling voice.

The man chuckled. "_How do you think? He's watching you...all the time..._"

"What?!" She couldn't believe what she just heard. "No!" Xack cried into the phone, and even tears came down again. "He can't be! How _can_ he be?!"

"_He's always watching you..._"

Xack had heard enough and she hastily pushed a button to end their "conversation." Just hearing that made her spin around swiftly to check everywhere in the small room. No. She couldn't stay in a room like this any longer. She ran out of there, almost crying again, but contained her tears; to hold the embarrassment of people seeing her cry, when they wouldn't believe why she was doing it in the first place. So...she walked -- almost ran -- to the nearest bathroom once she reached the arcade area again. Not caring who was in the large bathroom with her, she got into one of the stalls and closed the door hard. There, she leaned up against the side and cried quietly.

"This can't be happening... Not now..." She sobbed softly. _"This has to be all in my head. It..._has_ to be... There's no way...anyone would believe me. I can't even...believe myself..."_ She took some of the tissue from the dispenser and dried her eyes without smudging any of her dark eye makeup. After that, she remained silent so she could try to make sense of everything.

She was knocked back to her senses when she heard someone enter a stall next to her. "Oh no... How long have I been like this?" Even if she looked at her cellphone, she still wouldn't how long she's been in there, so she hurriedly left the bathroom, but not before washing her hands on the way out. When Xack got back to the booth she stayed at before, she saw wrapping paper all over the floor, and a few people circling around her seating area. Xack peeked around these people and saw Eddie sitting there smiling excitedly and admiring the gifts he got, and there was even a big birthday cake in front of him. The cake happened to be Death Note themed with a large drawing of Ryuk in the center.

"Where the hell you been?" Shaun asked, standing off to the side, staring at Xack angrily. "I been lookin' all over for you, so ya didn't miss Eddie gettin' his cake and stuff."

Xack opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, she managed to reply softly, apologetically, "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't feel well, so I went into the bathroom..."

"Well, it don't matter, and-- hey, someone here found the gift you dropped." Xack blinked at him, and at first, she thought Shaun wasn't even talking to her.

"Um...what?..." She was very confused.

"Yeah. Someone said they found his gift you dropped outside, and...Eddie has it now. You told me you couldn't find it anywhere."

"Wh-what?" Xack carefully got through a few people and stood in front of Eddie. The boy held up the gift that she supposedly bought for him: a Death Note game for his DS system, but what made it special, is that it's the Japanese version. Xack was bewildered by this, so she rudely snatched the game from his hands to examine it more further. Now Eddie appeared to be shocked.

"Hey! What the hell are you doin'? That's his game!" Shaun pried the game from Xack's hands and gave it back to Eddie. "What's wrong with you?" Bruce, who had been watching silently this whole time, couldn't take his eyes off Eddie's acquired new present, and then to Xack with suspicion.

"I...I don't know..." She answered back quietly. "I guess...I couldn't believe it myself when I saw it..." Xack walked away from the small group slowly, just to distance herself from everyone.

Bruce walked past that group of people and up to Xack, ushering her to a place where they could talk a bit more privately. "What's going on, Xack?" He questioned authoritatively. "You got your brother the gift, yet you're looking at it as if you didn't get it at all."

Xack nodded slowly, slightly turning herself from Bruce. "Yeah." She barely squeaked. "I definitely...couldn't...believe it..." She sniffled.

Bruce eyed her oddly. "Is there something you're not telling me; and the wrapping his gift came in: that doesn't seem like colors you would pick out. I know you."

Xack stayed quiet for a moment. "I...I got him that gift, Bruce," she said a bit defensively, her voice faltering however. "I must of -- I mean...I was the only one who knew...what he really wanted..."

Bruce sighed, and without another word between the two, he walked away to join the rest of the party again. Xack just stood there, but she took her cellphone in her hand and looked down on it perplexed. "I...must of...dropped that gift...but...did I really...was I really...talking to someone...before?"

_"I don't know what to believe...anymore..."

* * *

  
_

Around back of the building, where no one usually goes, Joker was there having fits of psychotic giggles, holding his gut so he wouldn't fall over laughing. Oh, did he just want to laugh so _badly_! He knew he shouldn't though, otherwise someone was bound to hear him. He grinned, giggling through clenched teeth as he peeked through a small window, which one could see most of the game room through.

"Joker?" Joker's eyes widened, still grinning, but spun around to see Penguin wobbling up to him casually. "What're you doing here?" Penguin slowly looked to his sides and then back at the perpetually grinning clown.

Joker threw his arms out wildly at his sides. "Pengy, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" He squealed, approaching him. Penguin took a step back. "What brings you to a place like this, hmm?" His grin grew wider, showing off more of those jig sawed teeth.

Penguin crossed his arms and glowered at him. "I could ask you the same thing...and I did! You first, clowny: why are _you_ here?"

"Erm..." Joker glanced back at the small window and then at the frowning Penguin. He knew he couldn't tell him the real reason why he was here. There was no way. Suddenly, Joker smiled innocently and put an arm around Penguin. The smaller man grunted disgustedly and rudely shoved his arm off. "Why, I'm here to see Brucie's new kids!" He giggled as he spoke these words.

Penguin raised an eyebrow. "'Brucie?' You mean Bruce Wayne? He's got kids now?" Joker nodded excitedly. "I didn't hear anything about that."

Joker got behind him and eagerly pushed him towards the small window. "I couldn't believe it myself, honestly, so I had to come down here and see..."

Penguin growled lowly at the clown, but then he looked through the window himself. Most of the game room could be seen from within, but what was most important to him at the moment, was who he saw sitting at one of the booths. He squinted his eyes and adjusted his monocle a bit to focus better, but there was no mistaking it; there was Bruce Wayne at one of the tables, and across from him were two children, a small boy and a girl. "Hmm..." he started to think as he rubbed his chin.

Joker started to pace, taking odd steps as he did, and he clasped his hands behind his back. "So...you haven't told me yet why you're here..." He inquired.

Penguin snorted, "What else? To get some dirt on that Wayne guy. He's always on the news...but so are you..." He turned his head to get a better look at Joker, who stopped his pacing to shrug with uncertainty. "So...you really think those kids are his? They...could be his kids, I suppose..."

"Uh huh. Of course! Just look how _happy_ those little brats are with him!" Joker pressed, hoping Penguin would fall for his lie.

Penguin still didn't buy it. "They could be someone else's' kids. They probably just want Wayne's money." He stepped away from the window and walked to Joker more threatening. "I don't buy any of this. Why are you telling me, anyways? What's in it for you, huh?" He pointed his umbrella at Joker.

Joker waved his arms out in front, as if he was innocent in all this. "Now, now... Why would I lie about something like that? It's not like I have it in for that rich oaf, you know." His tone suddenly grew sinister, darker. "Not like you, of course."

The two villains remained silent for a moment, but once again, Penguin turned his attention back to the window. He started to contemplate. "So... Wayne decided to adopt some kids, huh? Can understand why it's been kept quiet." He said this more to himself than to Joker.

As Penguin kept pondering what to do with this sort of information, Joker took a few steps away and started to snicker, holding his hands over his mouth so that Penguin couldn't hear. _"Oh, what an idiot that bird-brain is!" _He laughed in his head. _"This just makes my goal a little more easier to get to...if...Pengy does...what I _think_...he'll do... Heh..."

* * *

_

**Author's note: **so sorry to have you wait on another long update. Actually...I was pondering a lot whether or not to do this chapter, but...I did it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it.

The next chapter will have a lot more Joker involvement! :D


	13. Partyman

_**Author's note: **"Partyman" lyrics by Prince. YEAH! Another chapter uploaded in March! This time with more Joker involvement! :D

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Partyman**

_**"...All hail - the new king in town!..."**_

The Blakeston Art Museum was founded somewhere in the mid 1900's, and holds some highly valuable pieces of artworks and statues. While most children couldn't or didn't thoroughly enjoy gazing at some of these masterpieces, the adults took a lot of interest into the place, because of these beautiful paintings and sculptures. Oddly enough, the museum and the Gotham National Bank had one main thing in common: they both attracted a certain Arkham Asylum criminal.

The people in the art museum never saw it coming; it happened so suddenly. Joker and his two henchmen, Punch and Judy, came bursting through the large entrance doors. Punch held up a very large stereo system, which blared loudly with a certain song. Judy struggled to carry many types of paint buckets and an odd assortment of large brushes. Joker, on the other hand, didn't really carry anything, but he had a purple beret on his head. His grin was very wide, and full of mischief.

Actually, it took roughly around ten seconds for some of the people to start noticing Joker, and once those people did, it attracted many others to see the clowns and begin screaming in panic, trying to find some sort of an exit to get away from them.

Joker snickered and turned up the volume on the stereo, which made most people cover their ears, so that their eardrums wouldn't blow.

_**"Young and old, gather 'round!..."**_

"I _love_ this song! Such a classic!" Joker squealed with glee, and removed a few objects from his beret, shaped like grenades, but painted with a clown face. As he watched people trying to leave the museum, Joker held up the grenades high into the air. "Come on! Stay awhile, have some _fun_ for once! SMILE!" Joker laughed manically as he threw the grenades around the museum, and he even withdrew a few more from his purple coat to throw at the crowds of people he spotted trying to exit the way he came in.

_**"...yeah..."**_

As gas leaked out from the grenades and dispersed all over, Punch and Judy managed to take out their own gas masks in time, so they couldn't breath the toxic air. For some unexplained reason, Joker was immune to many things, including the gasses and toxins he made on a daily basis.

While some people were lucky enough to escape, the others weren't so fortunate, and thus, they inhaled the gasses. Joker smiled blissfully as he watched the victims laugh uncontrollably, hysterically, and then collapsing to the floor with painful looking grins on their faces. Their eyes were wide and bloodshot.

_**"Black and white, red and green..."**_

When the room began to clear of his gas, Joker cackled as he skipped over to Judy to grab some paint cans and a few brushes from him. He opened the cans and slammed them hard to the floor. Dipping those brushes in the cans, Joker then set to work on ruining the fine portraits and statues around the museum.

_**"...funky..."**_

"Come on, you two! Join the fun!" Joker laughed happily as he dumped the paint cans over so that he could put his feet in the liquid. "Put down the boom box! Put down the supplies, and help me re-decorate this _atrocious_ art!" He then ran around the room, kicking the paintings so that he could make "feet prints" on them.

Punch and Judy did as they were told, and they assisted their boss on wrecking the art museum even more so.

_**"The funkiest man U've ever seen!"**_

_"Oh! I _love_ this next part!" _Joker squealed in his head, and he pulled up a nearby gassed victim and wrapped a slender arm around that person.

_**"Tell you what his name is..."**_

"Tell you what his name is!" Joker sang almost in a high-pitched voice, and at that moment, he threw the victim back down to the ground and continued to colorize the art gallery.

_**"Partyman! Partyman!..."**_

Joker put his hands into the paint buckets, and then plastered his palms all over many paintings, and he even written some obscene things on them. He giggled childishly to the things he wrote.

_**"Rock a party like no--"**_

Joker gasped when he heard the song stop so abruptly, and his gaze now turned to the stereo to see what happened. It was no surprise to him that one of Batman's batarangs cut through the stereo, and now the object just sizzled and sparked a bit. Now his attention turned to Batman, who stood a few feet away. Joker groaned tiredly.

"Oh, Batsy, Batsy, Batsy..." Said the Joker disappointingly, shaking his head, "Why do you _always_ have to ruin my fun?" Punch and Judy halted their actions to stand on either side of their boss.

Batman just stood still, narrowing his eyes on the bleached man. "Do you realize how much damage you did to these paintings?" He crossed his arms, "Of all people, Joker, I thought you were the one to idolize art."

Joker grunted, "Have you seen any of this, Batman? I mean, _look_ at this--" He walked up to a nearby portrait that hadn't been "tainted" by him. He took it off the wall and held it up for Batman to see. "You see? Look how _awful_ this is! I was just trying to make it decent enough to eye-ball!" Joker laughed psychotically as he threw the portrait right at Batman, whom dodged it without any trouble.

Joker snapped his fingers, and at an instant, the two lugs quickly grabbed some paint cans and hurled them at Batman. As usual, he was swift enough to avoid the objects, and now he came dashing towards the three. While Punch and Judy were bold enough to take on the Batman, Joker smirked and started to run in the opposite direction. _"I'm not gonna let him take me in! Not now!" _The clown giggled mischievously as he ran around a corner in the museum, while Punch and Judy tried to fight off the Dark Knight.

"Hee, hee, hee...what a dope!" The Joker laughed playfully to the air, but as he rounded another corner, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes wide with shock as he saw who now stood before him.

Batgirl smirked as Joker had, and she rested her hands on her hips. "Where you trying to run off, Joker?" She questioned in a boastful manner.

It took a few moments for Joker to finally straighten his posture and lean towards one side casually. He pointed to her rather oddly and asked in a drawl, "and _who_ are _you_?" A small smile cracked on the edge of his lips.

"I'm Batgirl, Batman's new sidekick!" Batgirl answered back, as she got into a fighting stance. "And don't you forget it!"

"Batgirl? Sidekick?" Joker scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Give me a break, _pint-size_, but Batsy don't have time to baby-sit you, and neither do I..."

Batgirl couldn't believe it when the Joker just started to stroll right past her as if she was _nothing_ to him. The thought of that aggravated her, and just as Joker was about to pass her up, Batgirl grasped his arm tightly and swung him around to the front. Rather then getting angry himself, Joker appeared amused by her actions. "Oh-ho, Batgirl, how _cute_ you are!" Batgirl yelped when she got caught off guard by Joker escaping her own hold on him, and then taking both her arms and twisting them around. As he kept going, Batgirl cried out in pain, which made him smile more sadistically.

"Sorry, Batgal, but you just ain't ready to play with the big boys!" Joker cackled as he kicked the girl into a wall. Batgirl managed to regain herself, and came at the clown by landing in a few kicks to his gut. Joker growled and forced a more powerful kick into Batgirl, which made her go flying into the floor.

As the small brawl between Batgirl and Joker carried on, she knew she couldn't win, let alone fight off someone like him. By now, she probably had many bruises on her body, and the Joker had none; he wasn't even fighting her at his full strength!

Finally, after a few minutes, Batman came rushing in from around the corner, and his mouth was left agape as he saw that Batgirl had returned to his aid. What irritated him more was that an amateur like her was trying to pick a fight with an abnormally, strong psychopath.

"Batsy!" Joker called out cheerily as he held both of Batgirl's arms behind her back. The girl herself was struggling wildly to get free of his grasp. "You want to join the party, too?"

Batman just furrowed his expression and immediately charged at him. Joker cackled through clenched teeth, and then began spinning in place while holding onto Batgirl's arms. Unfortunately, the girl's weight was used to knock back Batman as soon as he got close, and the impact of her hitting him sent him flying back to where he had come from. Just when Batgirl felt like she was going to be sick from all the intense spinning, Joker released her, which caused her to go flying into Batman. The two heroes lied there on the floor, groaning in pain.

Joker enjoyed their "defeat" and their pained expressions, and he laughed to that. "Well, seems you have a lot more work to do on your 'sidekick', Bats!" He then spun around and ran away from the two in a hurry. "Ta-ta! Farewell!" He yelled out to them in a slightly falsetto voice.

When the clown was out of sight, Batman immediately got up from the ground and glared down at Batgirl. "What do you think you're doing here?" He berated her. "You're not trained to fight against him."

Batgirl sat up and looked at Batman apologetically. "Well, of _course_ I'm not, but...I had to try and stop him. I mean, sidekicks are supposed to help--"

"You're not my sidekick," He reminded her harshly, and then looked away. "I have no time for this. I have to go after Joker before he gets away," and with that, Batman took off after the crazed clown.

Batgirl just sat there alone in the museum, but...accompanied by the gassed victims. Even then, she considered herself to be all by herself. She sighed and slowly stood up. "But...but I thought...I was your sidekick..." She looked around carefully, not knowing what to do now.

* * *

_"What is _this_? _I'm_ the one who wanted a sidekick! Is Batsy psychic? How did he get a sidekick before _me_? It was _my_ idea in the first place! ...which means... I better get mine soon--"_

_"And I think I know the perfect person to become my little jester in crime... Hee, hee..."

* * *

_

Three weeks have passed. Batgirl still was determined to become a better sidekick, and try to remain on Batman's "good side." During that time frame, Joker had committed a few other crimes, but alas, he always eluded capture upon his defeat. What bothered Batman more, was the fact that Batgirl still tagged along, and whenever she came to aid him in taking down Joker, he always escaped. Batman wasn't sure if it all just wasn't Joker getting more clever, or somehow Batgirl was giving Batman "bad luck" and simply getting in his way. Either way, Batman was still annoyed by Batgirl's presence.

Batgirl still tried as hard as she could to help Batman take down the villains. Since he wouldn't properly train her, she strived by honing in on her skills and attending all her gymnastics classes. On some nights, she would go to the local park alone to practice using the gadgets she made herself, or "borrowed" from the police department.

It was only a few weeks before school ended for summer vacation. All the teenagers in the high schools became more paranoid about their final exams of the semester, but at the same time, they were excited to finally be done with the school year.

Barbara didn't know how to feel. She was too worried about Batman accepting her as a sidekick, let alone to try and get Joker back into Arkham. _"Ugh... I almost forgot about Penguin..." _She groaned in her head.

On this school day, instead of walking, Commissioner Gordon decided to drive his daughter to school, and pulled up next to the sidewalk in front of the school. "Be sure to stay out of trouble, Barb," her father told somewhat sternly.

Barbara smirked. "Don't I always," she said playfully, and with that, she got out of the car. "Bye, dad!" As she began to walk towards the school, Gordon drove away.

When she got closer to the building, she looked slightly to the side to see Jonathon and some of his friends hanging out by the stairs talking amongst each other. She knew how rude he could be, but decided to approach him to question him about Poison Ivy. As Barbara neared Jonathon, his friends took notice and abruptly stopped their conversations to stroll hurriedly into the school to avoid Barbara.

Jonathon crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her. "None of us like you, you know, so why bother?" He said to her rather unmannerly.

Barbara sighed, and scowled at him. "I didn't come to, like, 'hang out' with your friends or something, I just wanted to ask you about--"

Jonathon threw his arms at his sides. "Goddamn! Will you quit asking about Pam? I don't care how the hell she's doing in Arkham!" Before Barbara could speak, he kept going. "I mean, it's not like I go with mom and dad to see her! She hates my guts anyways!" He glared at her with his abnormally bright green eyes.

Barbara blinked and even cowered a little from him. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her, that's all..." Barbara said to him calmly, her tone full of worriment. "Did you hear if she's getting better or not?"

Jonathon scoffed, "Nope. I heard she got _worse_. Now 'Poison Ivy' is denying she even has a family! Pfft, my parents care, but I sure hell's don't." He looked around and then back at her. "We done now?" He immediately started fishing around in his pockets for something.

Barbara shrugged. "I guess..." She barely could tolerate his discourteous behavior.

"Hmph." Jonathon slowly began walking away from her and towards the alleyway where his friends would usually hang out and smoke. This is also the spot where Joker could be seen; rarely, that is. A few moments later, Jonathon suddenly stopped in his tracks, and eyes became so wide with fear, that they could probably fall out of his head. He peered down the dark alley and saw who was standing there. "What...the...fu--" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jonathon?" The boy didn't even turn around as Barbara jogged up to him. "What is it?" She followed his gaze and immediately saw what he was looking at. She gasped quietly. "Oh my God, is that...is that..." She scrutinized her eyes. "It...can't be... Oh my God..."

_"Joker..."_

"I knew it! You-you see him too?" Jonathon asked, his voice quivering some. "N-nobody would believe me, but...you see him, right?"

Barbara didn't answer. If that was Joker, she just had to do something about it. There was no time to call somebody, or try to get a teacher involved. By then, he could escape again. "Hey, Barb. You okay?" Jonathon squeaked, looking at her with boggled eyes. Instead of responding him back, she sprung to the alleyway where Joker happened to be positioned. Unfortunately for her, Joker had been watching the two the entire time, and as soon as he noticed her running towards him, he figured he had better get out of there before any more people suspected of his intrusion on the school.

When she reached the alley, she searched for him, high and low, but it appeared the crime clown had gotten away again. "Where is he?" Barbara walked more into the narrow place and examined things more carefully, but found nothing useful, or anything that looked to be a clue. Although, she did happen to cringe when she observed all the cigarette butts scattered on the ground, knowing it was the work of Jonathon and his odd friends.

"Is he...gone?" Barbara turned around to see Jonathon peeking around a corner and into the alley. When he didn't see Joker anywhere, he treaded carefully up to Barbara. "Are you crazy?" He asked, his voice now raised sarcastically. "Just what did you think you were gonna do when you got to Joker?" He crossed his arms and leant towards one side.

Barbara thought...and then shrugged. "I don't know..." was all she said quietly.

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "Were you actually gonna take on Joker? No self-respecting teen is gonna pick a fight with Joker! That's just retarded!" He patted down the sides of himself, and then looked coyly at her. "Hey, uh...you happen to have any cigs on you?"

"No..." Barbara answered back irritably, and then started to walk out of the alley.

"So, uh..." Jonathon quickly caught up to her, afraid to be alone back there. "Where do you think he went?"

"Who knows." She glanced over her shoulder, but surmised that Joker wouldn't be coming back for awhile. "I just...I mean...I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them..."

Jonathon chuckled. "You got that right."

"But... What I want to know is..." Jonathon looked at her. "What's Joker doing here anyways?"

Neither Barbara nor Jonathon knew what to say about that, and they both headed into the school quietly. Shortly after their arrival, the bell rang.

The rest of the school day was about as gloomy as how the teenagers felt about being there in the first place. Unfortunately, it felt even worse for Joey Range as he couldn't stop thinking about seeing Joker the couple of times he went to school. Somehow, the boy just knew...just _knew_ Joker probably would be coming after him again. At least...that's what Joey was assuming why Joker hung around his school.

At this moment, Joey happened to be daydreaming while sitting at a desk in Mr. Halls mathematics class. Now, he knew he shouldn't be doing something like this in the middle of class where a teacher practically hated his guts, but he couldn't help it. Joey found math to be absolutely boring. He was relieved when his seat was assigned towards the back, since most of the teachers tend to ignore any students they really couldn't see.

Joey sighed wearily, and tried hard to listen to whatever Mr. Halls was saying, but just couldn't pay attention. All he noticed was his hated teacher writing numbers on the marker board and "explaining" to the students on how to solve these problems.

"Hey... Hey, Joe..." Joey turned his head slightly to his side to see a student whispering to him somewhat urgently. "You're the one who knows a lot jokes, right?" He quickly glanced over to the front of the class to see what Mr. Halls was doing.

Joey nodded. "Yeah... So..."

"So...write down a few. I wanna impress some friends at a party later... Please."

Joey sighed even heavier and took out a piece of notebook paper to jot down a few jokes that came off on the top of his head. When he felt satisfied of the ones he wrote, he folded it up a few times, and leant over to try and give it to the neighboring student.

"Joey?" Joey immediately froze over when he heard Mr. Halls call his name. Some of the other students turned in their seats to stare at Joey. Chaniqua, who had the same class as him, shook her head disapprovingly of the situation.

Mr. Halls slowly approached Joey. "What are doing?" He saw the folded piece of paper and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that in your hand?"

Joey didn't say anything. He just sat there as if hell had frozen over. Mr. Halls came up to his desk and held out his hand for Joey to give up the note. When Joey handed it over, Mr. Halls opened it and scanned the contents of it quickly. As he finished, he looked over the paper and glowered at Joey. "Come see me after class, Joey." Was all he said, and returned to the front of the room. The other students hurriedly turned around to face Mr. Halls again.

Joey slouched in his seat and buried his face in his hands. _"Crap. Crap. Crap."_

Through the rest of the class hour, instead of thinking of Joker, now Joey couldn't stop contemplating of what kind of "punishment" his math teacher was going to give him. _"Give me extra homework or _something_, but don't let him give me detention! Anything but that!"_

So, at the end of the hour, as the rest of the students left to get ready for their next class, Joey trudged up to Mr. Halls' desk to see what he had to say. Mr. Halls just sat there reading something in one of the arithmetic books, but after a minute, he closed it and gazed up at Joey, frowning. "This is the third time you disrupted class." He told him sternly, sounding impatient. "I let you off easy the first couple times, but now this has gone on far enough." Joey remained silent, almost staring down at the floor in embarrassment. Mr. Halls sighed irritably. "I'm giving you detention, Joey--"

"What?" Joey blurted out. He couldn't believe it. "B-but, I didn't really do anything wrong the first time. What happened was--"

"One week detention." Joey immediately clamped his mouth shut upon hearing that. "Would you like to make it two weeks?" He asked curtly. Joey kept quiet now. "Very well then. One week detention it is. Starting tomorrow." He picked up the phone on his desk and began to dial into it. "I'll let your parents know about this... Move along now. I assume you won't be disrupting my class again?"

Joey frowned as well, but turned around and walked out of the classroom without another word. _"Goddamnit. This is why I hate detention. So embarrassing..." _He basically sulked through the rest of the school day, thinking it couldn't get worse than it already had for him.

"Why did you do it?" Chaniqua asked him as the two went to their lockers to get ready to go home later that day. "I mean, you knew Mr. Halls would catch you, right?"

"...I don't know..." Joey replied depressingly, putting a few school books into his backpack. "I just hate it when he calls my mom about it. It's embarrassing." He slammed his locker shut and waited for his friend to get done.

Chaniqua closed her locker and the two began to walk with each other out of the school. "So...you going home now?"

Joey formed a small smile on his face. "Not yet. I'm going to pick up a game I imported from Japan! It's awesome! It took forever to save up for it though, but...I think it's worth it." He started to think. "But...I hope it works for my PS3..."

Chaniqua shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't even have a PS3."

"Sucks for you," he said sarcastically.

She slugged him. "Not everybody plays videogames, ya know."

Joey slightly chuckled. "Yeah..."

When the two left the school building, they walked side by side with each other as they made their way to the sidewalk. Upon leaving school grounds, Joey just happened to catch a glimpse of the janitor, although to his surprise, it was the real janitor. Now he looked all around himself to see if the "Joker janitor" was nearby.

"Joe...what's wrong?" Chaniqua wondered with concern.

Joey turned to her nervously. "N-nothing. Don't worry... I just...I thought I saw something..."

Now...if Joey had searched just a bit more carefully, he would of seen Joker watching him from the shadows. A wicked smiled came to his face when Joey and Chaniqua stopped at a crosswalk light. He decided to follow closely, but stealthily.

A few minutes later, Joey and Chaniqua parted ways, since he wanted to go to a different route, rather then going home at the moment. He could of gone home and asked his mom for a ride to the small videogame store, but he knew it wouldn't happen, since his parents had most likely heard the news of his detention by now. _"Detention..."_ He groaned just hearing the word pass through his head. He hoped getting his imported game would cheer him up, even just a little bit.

When Joey finally found the shop, he walked in and went straight for the counter to talk with an employee. A young man noticed him, and asked, "How can I help?"

Joey felt nervous about this for some reason. "Yeah... Hi, um... I called, um...a long time ago about a game I wanted, and...now I'm here to pick it up."

The man walked over to his computer. "Name?"

"Joseph Range." Joey tapped the counter lightly and waited for him to get finished.

The man nodded and gazed back at Joey. "Hang on." He disappeared into a room in the back and Joey had to wait for awhile for him to return. Joey's eyes lit up when the guy came back with the game he had requested. "Let's see... Paid in advance...'Final Fantasy 13: special edition'...like this?" He saw that the game was mainly written in the Japanese language.

"Yeah, that's it." He gave Joey the game.

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Have a nice day then."

Joey beamed when he held the rare game in his hands, and couldn't wait to get home to try it out. Just as he neared the doors, the boy would of never expected Joker himself to immediately burst through the doors and storm right into the shop. Joey gasped so loudly and backed up hurriedly to the end of the place, although there was nowhere else to run, except for the employee's exit behind the counter.

"Holy shit! Joker!" The employee yelled out, and spun around to run through his own exit, which he quickly locked behind him.

The other few people there screamed at the top of their lungs and cautiously ran around Joker as he came further into the shop slowly. Joey on the other hand, had nowhere to run, let alone hide.

_"Oh no. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What do I do? What do I do?"_ Joey's mouth was left agape as he watched Joker coming right for him. He frantically searched around for a place to hide. _"I knew it. I just knew he would be coming to get revenge on me or somethin'! Why me? Why me? God!" _He almost wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor and just pray that Joker would just leave him alone. Upon thinking of it further, the idea sounded rather pathetic.

"Oh God..." Joey pressed his back against the rows of games as Joker stopped in front of the boy to grin childishly.

Neither of them spoke for some time. Not Joey. Not Joker. Joey though, couldn't hold in his fear any longer, and spat out, "Here! Just take my game!" He held up the game for Joker to see, although the clown took no interest in it. "Here! Just take it, and let me go!" Joey shook badly in fright. _"I'm so gonna pee my pants..."_

After a second, Joker busted out laughing, tilting his head back and holding his gut with one hand. Joey wasn't sure if this was any "good" sign or "bad" for himself. Either which way, he didn't care. He just wanted to go home so badly now.

Joker stopped to wipe a single tear from his eye. "Oh ho, kid, you are _hilarious_ as they say you are!" He grinned freakishly at Joey, which terrified the boy even more. Joey blinked. He didn't know what to say, and he was very confused at this point. Joker continued. "You see, kid," he said casually, relaxing himself more and began to gesticulate. "I've been watching you for some time, and word around your school is that you're the 'comedic' there. True?"

Joey opened his mouth to try to speak, but no real words came out of it. "Um... I'ma...em...um...er, um...huh..." Joker could of sworn he began to see the boy drool out of stupidity.

Joker chuckled to himself, "What's the matter? Clown got your tongue?"

Joey shook his head to try to think straight and focus on this predicament he was in. "N-no... I..."

Joker's eyes widened in some surprise. "Oh, so he does speak!" he slapped a hand on his head playfully. "Tell me, kid, your name is...Joseph, right?"

"Um...em...actually...it's...it's just Joey..." Joey said so quietly that Joker could barely hear him.

"Joey, huh?" Joey nodded quickly, and just stared down at the floor to avoid Joker's gaze. Joker cackled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Joey shuddered by his touch. "Relax, Joe, I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

Joey looked at him quizzically. "You're...you're not?..."

"No!" Joker laughed heartily. "Quite the opposite, in fact, Joey-boy, I came to you because I believe you're the perfect candidate to become my very own sidekick..." He focused his gaze on Joey harder.

Joey's eyes widened in fear. "S-sidekick? Me?" Joker nodded slowly. _"Is he serious? Doesn't he even remember me? Why the hell would I want to join him?" _Joey appeared more confused now. "W-wait... I thought... Um... I thought you wanted Jonathon Isley..."

Joker eyed him oddly. "Jonathon?" He thought for a second, then his eyes lit up. "Oh, you mean that goth kid, right?" Joey nodded shyly, and Joker snickered. "Thought about it, but that kid would just cramp my style, ya know? Don't like those 'emo' types." Joey managed to suppress a slight giggle when he heard that.

Joker brought Joey closer to himself, and the boy had a rather disgusted, but still nervous expression on his face. "So...what do you say? Would you like to be my _apprentice_?..."

"Um... Apprentice?" Joey looked away from Joker's odd gaze. "I...I don't... I...um...um..."

Joker immediately held up a hand to shush him. "I get it. You're not convinced that my way just isn't quite right for ya. Don't worry, Joe, I can be _very_ convincing..."

Joey honestly didn't like the sound of that. "C-convincing?... What...what do you mean?" His voice grew with worriment.

Joker smiled mischievously. "You'll see what I mean..." He headed for the entrance to the shop, but gave Joey one more glance before he left. "See you around..." As he saluted to the boy, he left without another word before a police vehicle would show up to investigate the commotion.

Joey just stood there. Dumbstruck by this whole event that took place before him. He held the game tighter in his hand as he now slowly made way to the doors. "W...What the hell just happened?" He asked himself dumbly. "What the hell do I do now?"

* * *

**_author's note: _**_Oh, what IS he going to do now? ;P_


	14. The Sidekick

to **K T**: Thank you so much for your comment! ^_^ I try to have everything "blend in", I suppose, so...I'm glad I'm doing okay.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Sidekick**

Upon leaving that small videogame store, Joey immediately headed straight home. All he could think about on the way there were Joker's words. _"Would you like to be my _apprentice_?..." _Joker had said to him, with a mischievous grin on his face. _"See you around..."_

_"W-what does he mean by that? 'See you around'?"_ Joey felt like panicking. It was bad enough he actually fell victim to Joker over six months back, but now he's come across that lunatic again of all times. Not only that, but he offered the young man a "job" of being some sort of "sidekick." Joey just didn't know what to do in the predicament he got himself into.. _"What if I say 'no?' Will Joker...kill me?..." _He groaned with worriment.

When he finally reached his house, he unlocked the door and went inside. As he closed it behind him quietly, he jumped upon hearing loud footsteps coming down the staircase off to the side. "You're home late." Stated his younger sister Lindsey, as she came to ground level. She smiled a little. "So...I heard you got a de-ten-tion..." It was almost as if she wanted to sing about it, and just the sound of her voice wanted to make Joey slap her upside the head.

Joey rolled his eyes and sidestepped past her to go upstairs himself. "How did you find-- look, I don't want to hear it from _you_, okay?" As he climbed the stairs, he grumbled, "Especially from you..."

Lindsey just smirked and headed another way.

Joey entered his bedroom that became cluttered with many anime figurines. He closed the door and nearly fell on his bed. "This is probably the worst day of my life...so far..." he whined into his bed, but then he held up the game he acquired recently. _"At least he didn't take my game. I can't believe I offered him that..."_ He sat up and just remained motionless for awhile.

_"See you around..." _For some reason, that's all Joey could think about.

"I hope I never see _you_ around again." said Joey quietly, although sounding doubtful.

Joey probably managed to get an hour of sleep that night, and even when his alarm went off, he didn't even feel tired as he got out of bed. Having thought about Joker all night did not help any.

He got dressed and ready for school as usual. He didn't feel like engaging in any small talk with his family members, so he quickly left the house for school. Still, even when he strode to school, all he had was Joker on the brain.

No one would of suspected that there was something upsetting with Joey, although if one were to talk to him, they would notice his skin practically looking flushed. ...Yes... It was tough, but he succeeded in avoiding his usual friends today. He didn't want them to know what was going on with him.

Other then the fact that he was almost stiffened with fear, Joey pretty much had a normal day of school. He actually felt a bit relieved when he didn't see Joker around anywhere. Unfortunately, his little bit of happiness was going to drain rather shortly.

Soon after his lunch hour, Joey headed straight for his locker to get the books for next class.

"Joey!" When he heard his name being called to him, he was startled so badly that he practically jumped out of his shoes. He turned around to see Barbara standing right behind him. "What's going on with you today?" She crossed her arms and a stern expression came to her.

"W-what do you mean?" He said to her quietly, trying to contain his quivering voice. He closed his locker and turned to face her.

Barbara scoffed and rolled her eyes, and answered back sarcastically, "Gee, I don't know, Joey, like, you've been avoiding me all day, and...that's not like you. So...what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," he told her, growing more annoyed. "I mean, unless you count Mr. Halls giving me a week of detention, then that's all that happened." He tried to walk past her to his next class, but Barbara wouldn't budge. She wasn't convinced, and Joey knew it. Now he rolled his eyes. "Look. I don't want to be late for class, and I don't want Mr. Halls giving me more detentions..."

Barbara pointed somewhere down the hall. "Well, you're not going to be that late, because he's right over there talking with another teacher."

"Huh?" Joey followed her line of sight, and she was right. Mr. Halls happened to be in some sort of conversation with a woman teacher that Joey didn't have on his schedule. He looked away, because he didn't want Mr. Halls to see him. "Okay...fine, but I still want to get to class before he does--"

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" She asked him more worriedly, pressing the issue further. "I know something else happened with--"

Joey held up his hands. "Just stop! Okay?" Before she could even say another word, he almost shoved past her to get to Mr. Halls' class.

Just as he headed towards the end of the hall, all of a sudden, a loud yelling was heard throughout the area. Joey stopped dead in his tracks when the voice was sounded no more. Students started to crowd where the yelling came from, and he just had to know what could of caused it _"It sounded like...Mr. Halls..."_ After eavesdropping some students, the voice definitely belonged to Mr. Halls, but what became of him?

Some students gathered to see what the commotion was, and that obscured Joey's view, so he got a bit closer to see better. When he got a good enough view, he saw that Mr. Halls was on the floor, and apparently, he crashed into the hallway's garbage cans, which fell over on him. Students frowned in disgust when the contents of the cans spilled out on the teacher.

Joey turned the other way and his eyes grew wide when he noticed a trail of some kind of slippery liquid all down the hall. He figured Mr. Halls must of slipped on it.

He started to wonder though. An "event" like this never happens in his school, so he knew someone must of caused it. _"Wait..." _Joey got away from the students and searched frantically around for the culprit, whom he thought to be. _"Something like this never happens in our school. It's just _gotta_ be _him_...but...where is he?"_

"Who did this?!" Joey spun around to see Mr. Halls get up from the floor and begin bellowing at the students before him. Most of them cowered, some backed away, while others quickly walked in another direction. "Well?! Who the hell did this?!" He glared at each student that was near him, but all remained silent and tried to avoid his eye line. They all realized it would be trouble if he caught them staring back at him. Suddenly, Mr. Halls stormed down another hallway and away from the groups of students. When he was further away, the groups started whispering to each other frantically about what just transpired.

Joey knew though. He just _knew_ that it had to be the Joker to cause all this. There could be no other person to have the fortitude to do something like that in school and get away with it.

Even though Mr. Halls most likely won't be teaching class today, Joey still hurried off to it.

"Joey!" Barbara tried calling out again to him, but it was too late, for her friend was too faraway to hear. The crowds of loud talking students didn't help either. She sighed depressingly. _"Just what's going on..."_

The rest of the day went about as it normally would, but towards the end of the school hour, an announcement was brought up over the large speakers throughout the classes, asking that if anyone knows who was responsible for the humiliation of Mr. Halls, to step forward and come to the front office about it. When Joey heard this, he looked down onto his desk nervously. Students to actually tattle on others was quite rare, but who's going to believe a teenager when they say that _Joker_, the lunatic from Arkham Asylum, could of done it? Joey buried his face within his hands, aware that Joker was somewhere in or near the school, just waiting for him.

When class ended for the day, all the students prepared to leave the grounds, or got ready for their extra curricular activities. As for Joey, he still had to serve detention, whether or not Mr. Halls was present. It was an hour long, but he was thankful enough that he had homework to do, and the fact that another teacher was willing to watch over the "bad" students.

After the hour went by, the teacher rose from his seat to dismiss the students. Joey practically bolted up from his desk to get the things from his locker and leave school hastily.

As he exited the building, he immediately headed for the familiar crosswalk he was used to going home from, but his plans would soon change when he heard a faint, but an unmistakable voice coming from the alley near the school.

Joey froze when he heard a tuneful whistle around him. He looked all over the school courtyard, but then he wanted to whine with fear when he spotted Joker urging him to come to the alley. Joey hesitated and remained where he was. He thought about dashing in the other direction, and hoped that Joker couldn't run as fast, but he doubt that, since he heard Joker was very agile.

He snapped back to reality when he heard Joker's voice again, but this time, it was a bit more urgent. "What're you doing, kid? Get over here already!" He sounded distant, but Joey still heard.

Joey began to sweat a little. Without hesitating anymore, he basically dragged his feet over to the clown, and every step he took felt like the world weighing down on him. When he finally caught up to Joker, the clown drummed his fingers on the brick wall and frowned. "You're late!" He told Joey impatiently, his eyes raised at the boy. "Took you long enough to leave that school."

Joey actually scoffed and threw his arms out. "Just 'cause you screw with one of my teachers, doesn't mean I can get out of detention."

Joker started chuckling. "Saw that, did ya?" Joey nodded briefly and shrugged his shoulders. He stiffened up when Joker wrapped an arm around him casually. "So...what did you think? _Hilarious_, right?" He grinned from ear to ear, waiting eagerly for what Joey had to say.

"Well...more like shocked, I guess. I mean, no one's ever done that to a teacher here, and..." Joey actually let out a slight giggle. "The old fart had it coming to him--"

"There ya go!" Joker cried happily, slapping the young man's back. "You see? It's things like this Gotham needs more of." He walked past Joey and waved an arm for him to follow. "My ride's parked elsewhere. Come along Joey-boy, so I can show you where crazy ideas are born." He glanced over his shoulder with a sly grin.

"Um..." Joey turned his head to gaze out onto the school grounds. "What about my parents? They're going to get mad if I don't call, or make up an excuse or somethin'--"

"Taken care of, kid, now let's get going--"

"_'Taken care of'?_" Joey's eyes bulged out of his head. "W-what do you mean by that? What did you do?" He shivered with fright.

"Pfft, what do you think I did? _Off_ your parents or something? Nah, I just taken care of the excuse, is all." Joker giggled childish. "They _will_ fall for it. Now! Let's go..."

Joey groaned nervously, but he didn't want to anger Joker at the moment, so he reluctantly followed the clown closely behind as the two made way to the vehicle in hiding.

* * *

After a rather long ride in Joker's comical looking van, they arrived at one of his hideouts. When Joker showed Joey the way in, the clown clapped his hands to make the lights come on. Now, not only is this place humongous, but it was filled with so many contraptions of comedy, prank supplies, and gadgets, that Joey couldn't even begin to count. He always enjoyed a good joke or two, but he got the feeling Joker has the wrong idea of him; he was more of an anime gamer, not a comedic.

"Welcome to my home-- well, one of them anyways," said the Joker boastfully. He eyed Joey, whom the boy was still observing some of his odd belongings. "Impressive collection, don'tcha think?"

Joey walked in a bit further and stood in front of a table with many prank-like devices. "Yeah..." was all he said, and sounded as if he was lost in thought.

Joker came over and urged Joey to follow him through the warehouse. The clown gave a very short tour of the place, but no matter how spectacular he made everything sound, it just didn't really interest Joey as much as he wanted to. Of course, Joey pretended to be fascinated in whatever Joker had to say. He would hate to see if the clown knew he didn't care at all about any of Joker's things.

Joker made an abrupt stop of his little tour, which caused Joey to halt immediately, and he almost fell over doing it. Joker seemed to be in thought, but he turned on his heel to peer at Joey. "So...what do you think of my humble accommodations?..." He asked curiously, gesturing out to his warehouse.

"Um...well..." Joey began to wander off and look over some things on his own without Joker's guidance. A wry, little smile crept up on his lips. "Never seen anyone this obsessed over things like this." Joker grinned. "So...uh...um... H-how am I going to be trained as this, uh...'apprentice'?"

"Don't worry, kid! It'll be easy; besides, if you don't like it, then you're free to leave whenever you want." Joey's eyes lit up upon hearing that. "No guilty consciousness whatsoever if you say _'no'_ to everything..." A very wide, toothy grin came to Joker's face as he folded his hands in front.

Joey couldn't believe what he heard. "R-really? I can leave whenever I want?" He sounded a bit cheerier than he was with Joker. "And definitely 'guilt free'?"

Joker nodded slowly. "Uh huh. I mean, not every kid is cut out for this job, you know."

Joey smiled. "Well...um...alright then." He clapped his hands together, and seemed to be ready for anything now. "So...what's next for me?"

"Well... Punch and Judy over there are gonna fit you into your new costume." Joey looked around, and right on cue, Punch and Judy came and stood by their boss. "While you're trying it on, I need to, uh...get a few things before your coming out party..." He chuckled sinisterly and started to head towards the exit.

Joey became worried now. "W-wait. You're leaving me here...with _them_?" He squeaked, seeing that Joker's goons aren't too happy with his presence. "W-where are you going?"

Joker stopped and turned to wave a finger at the boy. "Rule number one, kid: _never_ question me! Consider that your first lesson on being an apprentice." He peered over his shoulder at Joey, and shrugged. "Oh...just getting _something_ to celebrate over when our going out is...a success... That's all." He said innocently, and continued on his way. "When I get back," Joker shouted to Joey, "I'll give ya more pointers on how to be a 'good' sidekick, hehehh."

Then...Joey was left alone with Punch and Judy, who crossed their arms as the boy looked at them nervously. "So, uh..." Joey smiled sheepishly at the two. "So where is this costume I'm supposed to try on?"

* * *

"Jon, can you take this out for me?"

"Pfft, why do I have to do it?" Jonathon complained. "Can't dad take it out or something?--"

"Jon, do it now!" Said his father angrily.

"Fine! Geez... Whatever..." Jonathon rudely snatched the bag of garbage from his mother's hands and made his way out of the house and around back to the garbage cans that stood at the side of his house. It was late in the evening, but the boy managed to find the garbage cans, and he practically threw the bags in. He spun around to go back inside, but was suddenly confronted by both Batman and Batgirl, who dropped down from the rooftops.

Jonathon just stood there paralyzed, but he felt more shocked than afraid. After a minute flew by, he leaned towards one side and crossed his arms, darting his suspicious eyes hastily from Batman to Batgirl. "I didn't do it." Was all Jon said, glaring at them both.

"Um..." Batgirl appeared bemused. "What are you talking about? What did you do?"

Jonathon grunted. "I don't know, but of all people, _you_ guys are here, so...uh...I didn't do it."

Batgirl made a frustrated sound. "We aren't here to accuse you of anything. We just want to ask you some questions about Joker."

Jonathon remained quiet, so Batman stepped forward. "I questioned some students, and there is a rumor going around that Joker is seen quite often at your school."

Jonathon shrugged. "Yeah, so?" He turned to the side and kicked the ground lightly.

Batgirl scoffed. "Well, aren't you the one to _first_ see him at the school?"

"And how do you know that?" He questioned curtly, flashing his oddly bright green eyes at her. "Ugh, never mind. I don't care anyways." He paused for a moment. "Yeah, so... Sometimes I'd see 'Joker' dressed up as this janitor at our school. Don't know why he's there in the first place though."

"Did Joker ever approach you in some way, or any of the other students?" Batman pressed.

"Look, I only saw him a few times, okay? Besides, this other guy, uh..." He titled his head downward to try and think better. "I think his name's Joey, don't remember his last name... Anyways, he's seen Joker at school t--"

Batgirl cut him short. "Wait. You mean...Joey _Range_?" She almost wanted to bite her bottom lip in worriment.

Jonathon pointed to her and nodded, "Yeah, him -- hey...how did you know his name? Do you go to our school?..." He asked with a smirk on his face. Batgirl looked away, blushing slightly.

"Go on." Said the Batman sternly, getting impatient.

"Yeah...anyways, so...why don't you go ask him about Joker? I mean, he _was_ turned into a bleached-face psycho, after all."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and then his gaze turned down to Batgirl. He could tell she was upset about something Jonathon mentioned. "Is that all you know?" He asked Jonathon.

"Yeah, I guess." Jonathon replied, his voice drifting off.

"Fine then." Batman went on ahead and took out his batgrapple, clinging it onto a building in the distance, he went off into the night, leaving Batgirl to just stand there with Jonathon.

"Uh..." Batgirl chuckled nervously to Jonathon. "Well, um...have a good evening then," she told him somewhat cheerfully, and took out her own device, similar to a batgrapple, and tried to catch up with Batman.

Jonathon leaned towards another side, glowering as he watched Batgirl disappearing into the night as well. _"Ah, if only I had my camera phone with me..."_ "Man... Damn assholes..." he grumbled lowly, and made his way back into the house.

Batman kept going from rooftop to rooftop in the city to find a good spot that was more private to him, so he could think about everything that's been going on with Joker. When he finally find a roof he thought to be private enough, he decided stop there and contemplate. He imagined that this Jonathon Isley student would know more about the Clown Prince then said. _"Barbara said he was the only one to witness Joker...however..."_ Before he could consider anymore of his thoughts on the matter, he saw Batgirl coming into view before she landed on the same rooftop.

The two just stared at one another before Batgirl spoke, gesturing her arms out. "Look, I know you don't like me, but...I wanna help people too... I want to save lives..." Batman's silence lingered. "I know you never wanted a-a sidekick, but...I can't do this stuff on my own."

Batman turned himself around and walked over to the edge of the roof. "You seemed upset of what this Jonathon had said about a second student witnessing Joker's appearances." He tried to recollect on the name. "Joey, is it?"

Batgirl nodded slowly. "Joey...is actually one of my closest friends, and..." she sauntered over to Batman before continuing. "And...this all makes perfect sense why he's been acting so distant lately...but...today...he seemed so upset about something." She gazed up at him with worry. "What do you think Joker wants with us -- or Joey, even?"

"I don't know." Was all Batman said quietly.

Batgirl sighed and started to look around for something. "I-I gotta call Joey, just to make sure he's alright--"

At that moment, Batman's batwave device started to siren off on his belt. He grabbed it to examine better. He parted his lips ever so slightly. "Joker's attacking one of the city's police stations." He wasted no time on getting out his trusty batgrapple once more to reach the desired location of Joker.

As Batman started to take off, Batgirl rushed over to the edge of the roof with her own grapple device as well. "I'm coming too!" She called out, and followed Batman closely behind.

* * *

A few of the uniformed officers couldn't believe their eyes as soon as they exited the small police station. Unfortunately, they were so perplexed on what they saw, that it was almost too late for them to react in time. If these people were to tell their friends that Joker had come by, and happened to be driving a huge gumball machine that spat out enormous gumballs at the officers...no one would take these people seriously; however, everything was true.

Joker laughed hysterically as he pushed a large red button on the gumball vehicle's dashboard, which was the firing mechanism for the giant gumballs. The gumball fired out onto the officers once more, but they managed to get inside the station before it hit them. "Ah, poo! Missed again!" Joker pouted childishly, but that soon was replaced by more psychotic laughter; tilting his head back as he did so. _"Oh, wow...the _ideas_ that Joey-boy can come up with! Gum. Shoe. Gumshoe! Such a brilliant 'prank' for this evening! Too bad no one wants to come out and play... Heh..." _

Even though Joker had no one out on the streets to fire his gumballs at, but he still kept pressing that red button and launched many on nearby buildings, causing good sized chunks of rubble to fall off.

After a bit of time having his own merriment, Joker grinned evilly when he saw Batman and Batgirl come to him and stood at the front of his vehicle. Joker squealed happily. "Perfect timing, Bats! Wanna play?" He quickly pressed the button to fire a gumball at them, but the two could see the attack coming at them a mile away, and they easily dodged it by going off to either sides.

"Enough with these games, Joker!" Batman told him authoritatively, clenching his fists.

Joker chuckled mischievously, "Why, Batsy. The game's just startin' to get _interesting_..." He withdrew a walkie-talkie from his coat and spoke into it, "Alright, Punch. Bring it around." Joker smiled when he heard the screeching of his van come closer and stop abruptly to the side of his gumball vehicle.

"What now?" Batman growled.

"A new surprise, that's what!" Replied the Joker cheerfully.

Suddenly, another voice was heard from the van's overhead speakers. It sounded as if it came from a young man. "_Uh..._" the voice paused for a moment. "_Knock knock._"

"Who's there?" Joker said back to the voice.

"_Prank!_"

Joker giggled, "Prank, who?"

Right after the spoken words, the van's side doors flew open, and a young man dressed in an odd costume of red and black, came pouncing out on a pogo stick; hitting the ground, and then skyrocketing into the air. "I'm Prank! You're new side--!!" Suddenly, it dawned on Prank that he had no idea on how to control a pogo stick, let alone how to use it properly. So, instead of landing smoothly onto the platform Joker happened to be, Prank came crashing down onto it hard. He just lied there for a moment, groaning in pain. _"Oh, man. Oh, God. Oh, God I think I just broke some bones..." _He very gently started bending parts of his body to see if anything had broken. _"Okay...I can still move, but I'm so gonna have bruises everywhere after this is all over with..."_

Joker came rushing over to Prank and loomed over him. "Get up, Prank!" The Joker urged, feeling somewhat embarrassed by Prank's behavior. "You're cramping my style here! Don't you remember _anything_ I taught you back at the hideout?"

Prank wanted to scoff. "Yeah...but you didn't tell me how to ride one of _these_." Prank retorted groggily, holding up the now broken pogo stick. While Joker just gave him a blank expression, he got himself up off the ground slowly.

Batgirl glanced over at Batman with wide eyes. "Joker has a new sidekick, _and_ he's been to Joker's hideout?! How come we're not like that, and I know I've known you longer than them!"

Before Batman could say something back in defense, Joker discharged another gumball in his direction, but he leaped up onto a nearby car.

"Here ya go, Prank, you take over for awhile," said the Joker casually, as he showed Prank the dashboard with the red button.

Prank grinned and took aim on Batgirl. "Here, have a gumball! It's _free_!" He forced a laugh as he pressed the red button to release a gumball. Batgirl gasped as she came close to getting hit by it, but she darted in another direction.

Batman had enough of this, but as he charged forth to the gumball vehicle, he was suddenly faced by Punch and Judy, who came out of the van to attempt on beating him down. He realized he would have to get through them in order to get to Joker and his new "sidekick."

Batgirl watched Batman fighting off Joker's two goons, and then her attention directed back to the gumball vehicle. "Guess I'll have to go in and get Joker myself." She bit her lip to control herself from squealing with happiness. _"This is going to be so cool! I'm definitely ready for Joker this time!"_ She performed fancy flips and jumps to avoid being targeted by the gumball machine, but alas, she had to jump back as another giant gumball came flying at her.

"Come on! Don't you want free candy?" Prank teased, shooting one gumball after another at her, barely missing her again.

_"Wow, this guy's getting good at the aiming thing."_ She thought nervously. _"I definitely need to get in there now before he actually hits me."_ Batgirl got a good sprint in before she made a final leap for the platform, and when she finally got on, she instantly kicked Prank away from the dashboard and sent him barreling towards the back of the vehicle.

As Prank sat up and came to his senses, Joker took his place at the dashboard. "Get her, Prank! I'll take care of ol' Batsy here..." He chuckled inwardly.

Batgirl took a few steps to Prank and pointed at him. "Alright... You're good at the whole aiming thing, but let's see if you're any good at taking me on." She got into a fighting stance.

"Pfft, I have no idea how to fight," chuckled Prank, as he got up from the ground. He faltered a bit in place, as he is still trying to recover from her kick.

Batgirl gasped. She recognized his voice instantly. _"It was hard to tell when I was far away, but now...now that I'm _here_..."_ "Joey..." She cocked her head to try and get a good look at his features, but the odd mask on his face said otherwise. "Oh my God! Joey?!"

Prank, or his real name to be Joey, brushed himself off and smirked at her. "I can't respond to that name, 'cause that's _not_ my name right now." He was about to chuckle again, but suddenly stopped when he thought of something. "Hey, how do you know my name?" He leaned in to try and identify Batgirl. "Erm... Barbara?... Is that you?"

Batgirl crossed her arms and growled angrily. "Joey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Prank clapped his hands together. "Ah! I _knew _it! It is you!" He then thought that whole realization over. He couldn't believe it. "Wow... So you're Batgirl..."

Batgirl was so enraged by this. _"How could Joey do this?! Just _what_ is he doing with Joker?! Doesn't he even _remember_ what Joker did to him?!"_ She grabbed both of Joey's arms and held him in his place. She was so furious that she was almost tempted to shake him around. "What are you doing here, Joey?! Have you _seriously_ lost it?! What's wrong with you?!"

Prank shoved her arms off and shrugged. "I don't know, really. I mean..." He looked to his sides to make sure the clown wasn't around, and then he spoke again, whispering as he did so, "_Seriously_, I didn't _want_ to do this, but Joker...Joker just...I know he wouldn't leave me alone about it, so...I did it; I became Joker's sidekick. I mean, I don't want to piss him off by saying 'no'. He'd probably kill me." He paused for a brief moment. "Besides, he said if I didn't like this whole 'Prank' thing, he'd let me go home -- guilt free."

Batgirl frowned at him. "Ugh... Do you seriously think Joker is gonna let you go home, just like that?"

Prank started to think. "Um... yeah, actually." He replied casually.

Batgirl became furious once more. "UGH! I can't believe you can be this stupid, Joe! How can you believe Joker would just let you go home?! What if--" Suddenly, a retracting punching glove got her in the face, and the girl fainted instantly upon impact. Prank gasped and took a step back as she fell to the floor unconscious. He then peeked over his shoulder to see Joker walking up to her body.

Joker turned to Prank and grinned. "Good distracting there, Pranky. Now watch her while I get some chains..."

When Prank was sure Joker had gone away, he knelt down and whispered to her apologetically. "Um... Sorry, Barb. My bad."

Meanwhile, Batman was still caught up in a brawl with Punch and Judy, but it became even more difficult now that he was stuck from the stickiness of a gumball that exploded near him, and its contents spilled out. He was thankful Punch and Judy were stuck in it too.

Batman couldn't take much more of this fight, and he knew there was just no end to it, seeing as the two henchmen were not about to give up so easily. The Dark Knight carefully took out a few black pellets from his utility belt and threw them at the two, when they hit the husky clowns, smoke was dispersed and it instantly knocked them out when inhaled.

"Heya, Batsy! Up here!" Sang the Joker. Batman peered up and eyes grew wide when he noticed Batgirl chained up to one of Joker's gumballs. Joker had perched himself up on the gumball's nozzle. The girl was just starting to wake from being knocked out. "Get this: _my_ sidekick, is about to make _your_ sidekick go SPLAT! AH HAHAHAHAAHH HAAAH!" Joker tilted his head back and laughed manically.

Prank stood in front of the dashboard and forced out a laugh that sounded obviously fake.

Batman reached down to his belt once more to try and get a batarang out, but alas, it was stuck within the gumball's contents, so now he had to try and pry it out.

The clown laughed again, and then pointed a finger at Prank. "Fire away, Pranky!" Joker commanded blissfully.

The record playing in Prank's head suddenly gave out. He froze up. He didn't know how to compute on what Joker just ordered him to do. "Um..." Prank stood there dumbstruck, scratching his head. "What?..."

"I said, fire away!"

"...Uh..." Prank blinked at Joker, and then gazed back at the dashboard, staring at it intently. He hovered a finger over the button, but then retracted it quickly. Batgirl, who was more awake now, looked at Prank with a frightened expression on her face.

_"Is Joey...is Joey really going to do it? Will he...listen to Joker?"_ Batgirl shook her head slightly. _"No...Joey's my best friend. He just wouldn't do that to me..." _She bit her lip and waited for Prank to say something.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Joker spat, getting extremely impatient with Prank. "Do it!"

"Um...yeah...uh..." Prank grinned nervously at Joker and shrugged. "I, um...I...don't...get...how...that would be...funny..." Prank's voice got softer with every word he spoke. He even began to shake with fear of what Joker might do to him. After all, he didn't want to kill a friend he's known for years. He didn't want to kill _anybody_.

The rather cheery disposition Joker had immediately dropped when his sidekick didn't want to kill Batgirl. He sighed and jumped off the nozzle and onto the platform with Prank. He walked up to Prank slowly, and every step he took felt threatening to the boy. Joker's hands were clasped behind his back. "What _don't_ you get?" Joker almost questioned through gritted teeth, sounding rather irritated. "You _push_ button, the gumball flies off, and once it _hits something_, her insides...go all over!" He snickered to his own sickening thoughts. "We _laugh_. They _cry_!" Joker suddenly got in Pranks' face, "What's not to get?!"

Prank averted his eyes from Joker. "Um..." was all the nervous Prank could muster.

"Comedy is timing, you know, so push that button! NOW!" He gestured an arm for Prank to go over to the dashboard and push it, but the boy just stood there, too terrified to move...but he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Nothing.

Batgirl looked down on Batman, who was just starting to free himself from the gumball goop, and get his batarang loose as well.

Prank backed away from Joker and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa...wait a minute. I thought...I thought we were just gonna pull pranks on people. You never said anything about killin' anyone." He turned to Batgirl. "I'm not killing her." He told Joker boldly, although he wish he felt braver.

Joker growled and then hastily snatched Pranks arm, tightening his grip as he took Prank away from the dashboard. "I think you and I need to have a little _'talk'_ back at the hideout..." Joker practically hissed. As he led his sidekick further away, he abruptly released Prank's arm, and then ran over to the dashboard. "Oops! I almost forgot!..." Joker chuckled to himself and made no hesitation to push the button, which made the gumball launch into the air.

Prank gasped. "NO!" He screamed, and ran in Batgirl's direction to go after her, although he had no idea how he was going to help her, but he wanted to try and do _something_ so she wouldn't die. Joker would have none of that though. He grabbed onto Prank again and whisked the boy off from the gumball machine vehicle and into the van parked close by. Joker threw Prank into the van and got in himself.

As Joker started up the engine and hurriedly locked the doors, Prank pressed his face up to the window and was relieved to see Batgirl somehow got loose from the chains that held her. When Batgirl and Batman had brought themselves together again, Joker had already drove Prank away from the scene...and back to his hideout faraway.

* * *

Joker kicked open his hideout door and began dragging Prank through it by holding onto the collar of his costume. "It seems we have a lot more work to do in order for _you_ to do your job right." He told Prank in a serious, dark tone as he strode through the warehouse.

Prank tried to glance over his shoulder and onto Joker, but it was rather difficult to turn his head. "H-hey, you said I could leave if I wasn't cut out for this! Well...I'm not cut out for this!" Prank pleaded, and then tried to pry Joker's fingers from his costume.

"Heh, I lied!" Joker replied partially sarcastic, continuing to drag poor Prank along.

Prank didn't know where he was being taken, but suddenly Joker brought him onto a small metal platform. Joker stopped pulling on his costume, only to wrap an arm tightly around him so that he wouldn't get away. The clown flexed a few fingers before he pushed a button on the platforms podium. They started moving upwards slowly, and this made Prank grow more frightened. "Where...where're we going?" He asked Joker, his voice shaking slightly.

Joker threw an arm out. "To a _magical_ place, where only special little boys like you can see!"

Prank's expression furrowed upon hearing that. "Um... You're not going to rape me, are you?" He questioned dumbly. Joker looked at him and frowned.

When the two have reached their destination, Prank's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. There wasn't much to the "room" they arrived at. From where they stood, there was a long, wide metal catwalk that extended all the way to the other side. Below them though, were four large vats of a bright green substance; two vats on one side, two on the other. Prank held in a whimper as he watched the chemicals bubble and stir from within.

"Come on." Joker pulled Prank along the catwalk by his arm. When Joker appeared to be directly above one of the vats, he yanked the boy closer to the ledge and made him look down into it. "Take a good look at my past...and your future." He told him in a hoarsely.

"Huh?!" Prank jerked his head to Joker with wide, and almost tearful eyes. "Wh-what do you mean?!"

Joker snickered evilly. "If you're going to be my sidekick, _Joseph_, then you're gonna have to _be_ like _me_." He roughly pulled off _Joey's_ mask and let it drop into the vat below. Joey gaped when the mask burned away quickly.

Joey groaned. _"Ah man, he used my real name now. That just _can't_ be good."_

Without warning, Joey elbowed Joker in the gut, and with the clown's guard down, the kid bolted in another direction, away from Joker and the rising platform they were on recently.

"Hold it right there, Joey-boy!" Joker demanded angrily. "I have something to show you that might change your mind!"

Joey actually stopped in his tracks and turned to face Joker. "I'm not gonna be your sidekick! Just let me go home!" He pleaded forcefully.

Joker merely grinned. "But, Joey, don't you want to know what I have in my closet here?" He asked gleefully, walking over to a large, metal cabinet next to the rising platform. He tapped his fingers lightly on it.

"I...I don't even wanna know what's--"

Joker threw open the doors and immediately a body fell out of it. Fortunately, whomever it was, is still alive, for she started squirming around like crazy, and tried screaming at the top of her lungs; however, the screams were muffled greatly by many cloths around the mouth. While her feet weren't bound, but her hands were. When Joey tried to get a better look on the kidnapped person, he was taken aback on whom Joker had with him: Joey's sister, Lindsey.

"Lindsey?!" Joey yelled, and felt more panicked than ever.

Lindsey turned over on her side and her bloodshot eyes widened more when she saw her brother further away. "Joey?!" She said through muffled cloths, appearing as stunned as her brother.

"I picked her up as part of our 'celebration' for when we got rid of Bats and his bat-_brat_, but...didn't go exactly as I planned; however...she does make an interesting bargaining chip for the moment, hmm?" The girl let out a choking gasp when Joker hauled her to her feet by the ropes that bound her. He dragged her over to the side railing and got rid of the ropes around her hands. Although finally able to move around again, but Lindsey's arms were still held behind her back by Joker. "Now you have a choice, Joey..." stated the Joker almost threateningly, "Either this tiny girl goes into the chemicals, or you do. Either way, one of you _will_ dive in..." Lindsey looked up at Joker with innocent, crying eyes, while the clown leered down on her. "Well?" Joker gazed back to Joey. "What's it gonna be?"

"Uhm..." Joey held out his hands in front of him. "Look. D-don't hurt my sister, okay? I'll be your sidekick or whatever. Just...let my sister go home now, and...I'll stay here, and..." He peeked over the railing and let out a slight whimper. "...and I'll jump in there..."

Joker was silent for a moment, but then started laughing. He released Lindsey from his grasp, and the young girl immediately backed away and knelt down to the ground out of fear. She took the cloths out around her mouth so she could breath better.

The clown approached Joey and patted the boy on the back. "Didn't know you had it in ya." Joker's eyes shifted to Lindsey for some reason. "I never thought misbehaved children like you would want to save each other... So touching..." He pretended to be struck with emotion.

All of a sudden, Joker pushed Joey over the railing. Lindsey screamed at the top of her lungs, while Joker laughed manically.

Unfortunately, it was stopped short when the clown looked down into the vat. He was angered to see Joey still hanging on the railing for dear life. "Now, what did you say you were going to do?" The Joker spoke lilt, and he got closer to Joey, raising a foot. Joey's eyes boggled with fear. "Time to go in--!!" He was abruptly cut off when a batarang came flying towards the clown and hit him hard in the head. Joker recoiled, rubbing his head, he peered up and saw Batman and Batgirl hanging from the rafters. He growled, "Don't you two _ever_ have anything better to do than spoil my fun?!" He then stomped his foot with frustration.

Batman didn't say anything. He just came swooping down and kicked Joker away from Joey. Batman figured while he kept Joker distracted, Batgirl can get the others out of harms way. _"Maybe her help isn't so bad after all..."_

"Joey!" Lindsey screamed, and rushed over to her brother to try and help him up.

Joey kicked his legs frantically, trying to get himself up. "Help me! I don't wanna be turned into a clown..._again_!..."

Batgirl jumped down and ran over to Joey as well. "Don't worry, I got you." She reassured him, as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Joker hollered, pushing Batsy aside to get at the two girls. "He's mine now!"

Both girls gasped when they saw Joker coming at them, but Batman managed to get in between them and kick the clown away once again.

"Come on! Help me up!" Joey cried nervously. "My hands are slipping here!"

Finally, Lindsey and Batgirl hoisted Joey above the railing and got him back on his two feet. He fell to the ground breathing heavily and balling his hands into fists constantly. "Man, this is so gonna hurt in the morning..." He grumbled tiredly.

Batgirl hurriedly got him to his feet and pointed to the exit. "You two need to get out of here now! This is no time to rest!" She briefly glanced over her shoulder to see Batman starting to fail in the fight with Joker, with taking in constant hits to the face and the gut. Then Joker gave another good kick to Batman, which caused the man to crash hard to the ground.

"Come on, Joe!" Lindsey shouted, going on ahead of her brother.

Joey nodded and then he and Lindsey began running towards that metal platform to go down back into the warehouse.

As the two got nearer to the platform, Joey suddenly let out a sharp gag when Joker grasped the collar of his costume. "Where do you think _you're_ going, Joseph?" Joker told him sternly, with a tune in his voice. "You're not going anywhere until I see that skin bleach white!" The boy began grunting as Joker pushed him over to the railing to attempt on making Joey fall into the chemical vats.

Just as Batgirl was about to dash in and save Joey, Lindsey gasped and ran to Joker as well. "No!" She screamed, and then jumped onto Joker's back to start pulling at his hair. "Leave him alone! We just wanna go home!"

Joker gagged himself and arched his back as Lindsey continually pulled on his dreadlocked hair violently, almost to the point where it felt like she was literally going to rip his hair right out of his skull! "Get off me, you--" But Joker just couldn't finish, for he was too occupied on getting the young girl off of him. "I despise children like _you_!" He yelled at her furiously.

As the clown tried to get Joey's sister off his back, Batman finally regained his bearings. He just had to raise an eyebrow when he saw the Clown Prince himself struggling with a child on his back. It almost made Batman want to laugh at the sight, but he didn't. He quickly ran over to Joker, and at the moment he did, Lindsey took notice and finally let go of the clown.

Joker brushed himself off and clenched his fists. "That's it! I am _tired_ of you _brats_!" He eyed Lindsey menacingly, "And when I get my hands around your neck, I'll--" He got cut off, due to a blow in the face by Batman. The clown was sent off in the opposite direction and then landed back on the metal catwalk unconscious.

All four people just stared at the clown for a moment to see if he would get up and try to fight back...but he didn't. Joey and Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief.

It was all over now.

Both Joey and Lindsey collapsed to the ground in exhaustion from all that's happened to them this evening. "Hey...Joe..." Joey barely gazed over to his sister. "Were you really...I mean, would you really turn into a clown to...save my life?"

Joey scoffed. "Uh, _no_. I only did it, 'cause mom would just yell at me if she knew I let you turn into a white-faced freak!"

Lindsey gasped and gently shoved her brother in the side. "You're mean!" She whined, looking away from him. Joey just chuckled softly.

Batman briefly turned away from Joker to look at Batgirl, who knelt down to Joey's level, and then his gaze fell on to the two children. "We need to get you two back home as soon as possible. I bet your parents are worried sick."

Joey and Lindsey both nodded slowly in agreement. "I'm so gonna be grounded for this..." Joey mumbled, and he was thankful Lindsey wasn't paying attention to him. "I'm never doing that again! I just..." He looked at Batgirl, who smirked at him. "I just want to go home..."

Batman then turned around to head for Joker, but as soon as he looked the other way, his eyes grew wide with shock.

Joker was gone.

Batman couldn't believe it. "No!" He shouted, rushing over to where Joker lie unconscious a minute ago. He took a quick glance over the railings to see if he was around, and he even gazed up to see if the clown was climbing along the banisters, but he didn't spot Joker anywhere. _"Where did he go?!"_

"Joker got away again?" Batgirl wondered, looking at Batman perplexed. "He is getting more clever...but..." She helped both Joey and Lindsey to their feet. "As least we saved them in time." She tried to sound hopeful, but it wasn't making Batman feel any better about the situation.

Joey raised an eyebrow and then crossed his arms, looking at both Batgirl and Batman, "Hey, how did you find me here anyways?"

Batgirl had a sly smile and went around Joey's side to get something. She then showed him a small, round object. "While we were talking back on that gumball machine thing, I managed to put this tracking device on you, in case something like this happened." Her smile grew wider, "Glad I did, otherwise...you would be 'Joker Junior', or something."

Joey grumbled. "Not funny..."

Lindsey finally took notice of Joey's odd costume. "What are you wearing?" She asked, trying not to giggle. "It's...ugly. Ick."

Joey sighed tiredly and held parts of his costume in his hands. "Tch, I have _no_ idea, but this...this 'thing' looks so stupid on me. It's tight, it's _ugly_, and it looks like something girls wear on Halloween."

Lindsey shook her head quickly. "I wouldn't wear that."

As Lindsey and Joey kept on talking quietly, Batgirl walked up to the rather aggravated Batman. She stood by his side and gazed up at him. "Hey... I'm...sorry Joker got away again."

Batman didn't say anything. He just remained still, and stared at the spot Joker disappeared from. He breathed out heavily. "We managed to save two children from Joker's scheme, but who is he going to attempt to hurt next?" He turned to Batgirl. "We were lucky on rescuing your friend and his sibling in time. Next time, we might not even be that fortunate." He went over to the railing to look down into the bubbling chemicals. "It's probably safe to say that Joker won't be bothering your friend or his family any time soon. I think he's through with sidekicks now."

Batgirl shrugged. "Maybe, but what do you think Joker's going to do next, now that we've stopped his 'sidekick' plans?"

Batman was silent, then shook his head. "No idea."


	15. Losing It

to **Whiteling**: Thank you for your comment! :D Well...I try. XD

to **K T**: Sometimes it's hard to message people personally, so...this is the only other way I know how to answers people's questions or whatnot. X) Anyways, thanks for the comment!

to **Blaise White**: Thank you for liking the chapter, and...nope, it wasn't Penguin who called Xack. X) He has other sinister plans anyways. XD ~~ I also try to update whenever I can. It's even harder when I get those writer's block. DX

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Losing It**

Joker slowly unlocked Xack's apartment door, and entered silently. His eyes darted to all areas and corners of the rooms to make sure no one was in sight. When he saw that the close was clear, he closed the door gently behind him and began to observe his surroundings. He browsed the kitchen not long at all, and even smirked when he noticed that there wasn't one sharp object within range. He ran his fingers lightly over the countertops before making his way back into the living room.

While there, Joker made himself comfortable by plopping down into the sofa and gazed at a few knickknacks and pictures that were around. When the clown was satisfied enough, he decided to finally go into Xack's bedroom. He grew excited as he neared the bedroom door, and once he stood in front of it, he actually paused for a brief moment before going into the darkened space.

Joker cautiously approached the bed; his eyes never leaving the figure that slept soundly. He went around to the side, where Xack's back faced him. He continued to watch her sleep, cocking his head and clasping his hands behind his back.

After awhile, he made his move by leaning over the girl and carefully turning her onto her back, so that he could get a better look of her face. His smile widened, almost grinning, as he stared intently at her slightly parted lips.

"Aahh..." He brushed away some strands of hair from her features, and as he did so, Xack shifted around a little.

Joker then brought his other hand forth, only this time, he took both of his hands and clamped them down tightly around her throat.

Xack's eyes snapped open. Gasping with fear, her fingers went straight for her neck to try and get his hands off of her...but...there was nothing. She immediately sat up in bed and scanned the darkness, but Joker wasn't to be found. After staring around for some time, her breathing grew heavier. She felt around herself and noticed her body was sweating badly. "The air conditioner..." She looked at the one propped up in her bedroom window. The girl sighed tiredly. "It's broken again..." Xack got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen, turning on all the lights so she could see everything around her.

She still trembled badly though. The image of the Clown Prince in her room trying to choke her never left her mind. She swallowed and rubbed her neck when the thought came to her once more.

When Xack reached the kitchen sink, she gazed down into it. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm herself. _"It felt...it felt so real though..."_ She stated in her mind. _"Was it really...just a nightmare?..." _At that moment, she glanced over her shoulder and out onto the living room, but nothing seemed to have been moved or touched by another. Xack shuddered in revulsion and turned her head back to sink. Twisting the cold water knob, she splashed her face to cool down from being in her hot bedroom. The second she turned off the water, she started crying pitifully.

Xack slowly fell to the ground and pressed her back up against the cupboards and stayed that way. She felt her neck again, remembering Joker's touch on her skin. She shook her head. "No...it...it had to be real. I can...I can still _feel_ him. I..." She continued to cry quietly, brining her knees up to her chest. Xack wanted to tell someone about her worries, her thoughts of what's been going on, but who was going to believe her? The police would just think she's crazy, and basically the ones she knew would probably assume the same; or maybe they would blame her tiredness.

Xack felt so alone.

"No..." She sobbed quietly. "I don't want to be alone anymore... I...I need someone to believe me..."

While Xack remained on the kitchen floor crying, she never would of known that Joker was just outside her very door, grinning as he sat in the complex hallway. He pressed his back up against the door, and listened to her soft cries.

* * *

Before the thoughts of Joker strangling her, Xack didn't get much sleep ever since she encountered him in one of the mall's bathrooms. Her hours awake increased even more from the "incident" at her younger brother's birthday party. If she did get some sleep, she ended up occasionally having a few nightmares, but none were of Joker. Although, one of her nightmares did include him. She could still remember like it was yesterday...

At a young age, Xack was forced into ballet by her father, and she never enjoyed one bit of it of the four years she had to go. This nightmare of hers had the girl once again in those dancing slippers, but instead of being just a child, she was at her current age. She danced gracefully on stage in her sleep, and although most of the things around her, and the audience, were basically just a blur, she knew everything to be there.

Just as she stood on her toes and twirled in place, she suddenly halted her movements, almost tumbling over as a result. Off to the side of the stage stood Joker, grinning psychotically as he had his arms crossed in front of him. Xack was frozen in place, for she was too frightened to do anything.

Joker slowly walked up to her, but stopped about ten feet away. He held out his hand for her to take, but without even considering, Xack immediately refused his offer. At that moment, she cried out when her body was thrown to the ground hard. It didn't take long for her to notice that many extremely pale hands were grabbing at her, attempting to drag her down beneath the stage and the earth itself.

A nightmare she couldn't quite see clearly, but she knew these hands must belong to Joker. She screamed for help at the top of her lungs, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't scream loud enough for anyone to hear.

Her own strength was slipping, and even her vision grew darker as Jokers relentlessly brought her further down from reality.

This was her nightmare.

This nightmare was the only one she actually had of Joker. It was short, but still scared her at best. Ever since then, Xack just didn't like to sleep anymore; hardly sleeping at all these days.

The circles under her eyes became more visible each day, but luckily for her, the dark makeup she applies everyday helps mask her tiredness, and she was grateful for that.

A few days have passed since that awful "vision" of Joker in her apartment, and Xack hasn't really stepped outside, for the growing fear of running into him somewhere. Even so, she never liked interacting with people, or just going outside altogether.

Today, Xack had her eyes glued to the computer that sat at the edge of the kitchen. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear someone knocking on the door. She quickly got up from her seat and approached the door cautiously. "Who is it?" She asked softly, peeking through the small peephole on her door.

"It's Bruce." She heard from the other side.

Xack's eyes widened and hurriedly undid the clasps on her door. "Oh, uh, um..." She opened it and stared up at Bruce.

Bruce saw the rather odd look on her face and a small smile came to him. "Were you...expecting someone else?" He questioned curiously.

Xack looked away and shifted in place slightly. "Well, I...I was, actually. Um, my air conditioner in my room broke a couple days ago, and...I tried telling Jason about it, but...I haven't seen him for awhile..." She appeared nervous now.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in a bit of confusion, "I'm sorry, but...who's Jason?"

The girl almost felt embarrassed for not telling him about her new maintenance man. "I'm...sorry, I...thought I told you about him...or...you knew about him. Anyways, Jason is the maintenance person in the apartment place, so...I was hoping he could fix the air conditioner in my room. It's been way too hot to sleep in there, so...I-I've been sleeping on the couch." Her voice trailed off with each word spoken.

Bruce leaned towards one side. "So...about this Jason?..."

Xack suddenly perked up again. "I don't know where he is. The landlord here told me to leave a note with him...or something like that, but...I...haven't seen Jason for a long time now..." She crossed her arms and gazed past Bruce. "Wonder where he is..."

After that, they both were silent for a short while. Bruce's eyes came upon her when she seemed to be daydreaming, and when Xack finally noticed his odd expression, her body shook. "Oh! I'm...I'm sorry." Xack opened the door wider for Bruce to enter. "I, um...I guess I forgot. Um..."

Bruce walked into her apartment room. As Xack closed the door and relocked it, he turned to her with a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be so nervous around me. We've known each other for quite awhile now."

Xack headed into the kitchen to put a few things away and replied quietly, "I'm...sorry. It's...it's..." Her voice grew quieter, almost a whisper. "...it's just the way I am..." She tilted her head downwards in shame.

As Bruce got himself more into the living room, he caught sight of the computer against the kitchen wall. "Anything in particular you're looking up?" He asked.

"Huh?" Xack looked over to her computer and forgot that it was still on. "Not really. I was just...looking up cats, that's all." She walked over to the rather small desk of the computer and sat down on the kitchen chair.

He went up to her and peeked over her shoulder, which Xack hated dearly. "Are you planning on getting one?" Bruce inquired.

"No..." Xack answered back somewhat sadly. "I mean...I really want to get one, but...this place doesn't allow cats or dogs..." She grew quiet for a moment. "Besides, I...I was...always afraid that if I got a cat..." She looked down on her hands which began to shake harshly. Her voice hinted of slight sobbing. "I'm just afraid that...Joker will...take it away from me, and..._slaughter_ it." The girl even used her hands to imitate the actions the maniacal clown would probably use on the animal. She breathed in and out heavily to force herself not to cry about the matter. After sniffling and wiping a tear away, she immediately clicked off the internet.

Bruce watched Xack get out of the chair, and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. "Listen, Xack..." He was about to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but remembered that she detested being touched by others. "Joker hasn't been seen nor heard to be anywhere near you." Xack wanted to remark on that, but remained quiet. "Maybe you should get out of this place for awhile. It might do you some good." As Xack looked up at him, he gave her a small, hopeful smile.

Xack gazed down to the ground solemnly. "I...I don't know..." She barely whispered, sounding doubtful. "I hate being outside, and..." She then looked out the small windows in her living room. "...and...I really want that air conditioner in my room fixed. I...I definitely don't want the one in this room to break down on me now."

Bruce sighed and examined his watch. "I have to be going now. Work still needs me. I hope you take my advice." He gave her a little wave before he headed out the door. Once he was gone, Xack turned in her chair to face the door, but then she spun right back around to the computer.

_"That was short." _She thought flatly, _"I wonder why he even came over? ...Why didn't he call first? He said something about going back to work, so...is this his lunch hour? ...Does he even have a lunch hour? Ah!"_ Xack was going to browse other things on the internet, but decided not to and just turned off the computer. She groaned irritably and got up. "Maybe I should get out for awhile..." She slipped on her sandals and went out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. Xack glimpsed at Jason's apartment door across from her, but then went downstairs to exit the complex.

As Xack neared the doors, she was stunned to see Jason suddenly burst through, almost walking into her. He stopped dead in his tracks and eyes widened with shock, not expecting to see the girl standing before him.

Jason blinked. "Xack," was all he managed to muster, an odd smile forming on his face. "Haven't seen you in awhile, so...how have you been?" He grinned.

"Um..." Xack started fidgeting and averted her eyes. "I-I've been fine, but...my air conditioner broke, and...and I was hoping you could fix it -- whenever you have time, of course." She smiled sheepishly.

Jason strode past her and went up the stairs of the apartment building. "I have some things to fix myself right now, but seeing as how you're going out, you can always swing by my place when you get back." He glanced over his shoulder, his eerie smile never seeming to leave his face.

Xack got closer to the complex doors and gave him a slightly suspicious look. "Um...okay..."

Just as she began pushing the door open, Jason asked, "So, where are you headed off to today?"

With her hands still on the door, she answered back, "Why?" Not wanting to tell a man like Jason the whereabouts.

Jason shrugged innocently, "Just curious, that's all." He turned himself around and crossed his arms. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"Well...I'm sorry..." Xack turned her head to look at him, and stared even more suspiciously. Without another word, she cautiously left the apartment complex.

Jason narrowed his eyes as he thought of the expression Xack had given him. He didn't find it amusing at all. He _'hmmd'_ to himself before going up the stairs and to his own room.

_"Something's...not right with him."_ Xack thought, thinking about Jason more than before. _"I have such a bad feeling about him..." _She even gave out a slight whimper as to what that "bad feeling" could be. _"I shouldn't think such bad things about someone I hardly know...but...that's the problem: I _don't _know him at all."_ Xack tried not to weigh on these thoughts anymore as she took a bus to the mall.

When she arrived there, she immediately let out a weary sigh, for she didn't want to be here at all. Xack always felt more comfortable to be alone, rather than have crowds of people around. The lack of communication though always left her by herself, and thus, she had gotten used to the feeling. She actually hated that fact. The girl shuddered in sadness and began exploring the place.

As some time flew by, Xack already started to feel bored, she passed many small shops and gazed into the windows to see what each one had to offer, but nothing peculiar came to mind. When she had begun to pass up one particular department store, she stopped in her tracks and peered into it. She remembered this place... Her lips parted as she took in the sight. _"This...this is where I ran...to get away from Joker, when..."_ her mind trailed off as she went inside, heading for that small bathroom she took refuge in.

Xack trembled in fear as she stood outside the bathroom door. _"Do I really want to go back in there?... Why am I going back in there?"_ She looked away from the doors and her eyes almost swelled with tears. _"Maybe...just maybe there's something left in there by Joker, so that Batman will believe me." _"I just want...someone to believe me..." She whispered, and went inside.

A gasp almost escaped her lips as she looked around the bathroom before she started to search...for _something_. _"I-I just want a hair, or...or _something_ that will make people believe me..."_ As she got down on her knees to inspect the floor more thoroughly, additional thoughts arose in her head, _"Wait...how long has it been since...Joker came to me here?... Ugh...by then, this place is probably wiped clean of any evidence of him -- besides that..."_ She looked both to the left and right of herself. _"If I told someone...even if I found something, people will think...I bet Batman would think...I 'planted' it somehow..." _Xack managed to suppress a moan of defeat. "Why couldn't I think of all these things sooner? I guess...I'm just that tired..."

"What'cha lookin' for, Xack?" The Joker questioned playfully.

Xack gasped loudly, and eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard that voice. She hastily looked over her shoulder, and there was Joker, leaning up against the wall on the other side of the women's bathroom. His arms were crossed as he had that usual, psychotic grin on his face.

The girl didn't move a muscle; she was too frightened to do anything. Her eyes never left Joker's, although the two just gazed at one another for a minute or so.

Finally, Joker kneeled down to get a better look at the girl. He cocked his head as he asked, "So, are you going to tell me why you're here..." He looked all around the bathroom before his eyes fell on her once more. "...again?..." Before she could answer, Joker had a sudden idea occur to him. He started to fish around in his coat pockets. "Or maybe you want..._this_ back." Joker held out the device he took from Xack before, and waved it back and forth teasingly. She almost grunted in disgust that he even stuck out his tongue.

Xack got up from the ground and faced Joker, her fists balled up as she hugged herself tightly. She still remained speechless.

Joker stood up as well, giggling as he put the object back in his pockets. "Then again, I think I'll just keep this for myself. I like it better knowing you can't cry for your dear Batsy to _save you_." Xack glared at him when he stressed that fact to her mockingly. Joker laughed through clenched teeth. He watched her movements, but frowned when she still refused to say anything back to him. He waved a gesturing hand to her, "Well, say _something, _will ya? I didn't follow you around all day for nothing, you know."

Xack felt her energy drain. "You...you followed me?" The clown grinned with amusement, slowly approaching her. The girl gasped and backed up into a corner. "Stay away from me." She whimpered softly.

"Oh, by the way," said Joker, stopping and leaning towards one side. "How was your brother's...little birthday party?"

"Wh...what?..." Xack couldn't believe what she heard. "I...I..." She began fidgeting with her hands. "I _know_ you got him that gift!" She suddenly blurted out in a wavering voice. "I know you did!"

The clown held up his hand, examining his nails, and then brushed something off his coat. "Oh really?" He asked slyly. Xack just stood there and swallowed hard. "And...how do you know that _you_ didn't get him anything?..." He examined his hand once more as Xack contemplated further.

"Because...because...I would of remembered!" She spat out at him defensively. "I'm not crazy!"

That seemed to spark his attention. Joker jerked his gaze back onto Xack. "There you go again with that 'I'm not crazy' talk." He almost chuckled sinisterly. "So..." he put a hand to himself, "If _I_ got him this 'present', then...why didn't you tell anybody about it, Xackie?"

Xack's eyes grew wide. So many thoughts raced through her head now. Joker's grin grew wider as he took a couple steps forward, almost cornering her. She averted her gaze to the side of him. "As a matter of fact..." He pressed, getting a bit closer to her, "How come you're not calling out for a hero?" The girl didn't answer. All she did was lock eyes with him again. Her breathing hitched. Joker continued. "I think I might know why..." He tilted his head to the side. "Because you think you're just _losing_ it. Why, I bet you're wondering if I'm even really here right now-- right in front of you..." He smirked boldly at her.

That did it. Xack darted past him to the bathroom doors. _"I won't give into him! I won't! I don't care if he's real or not! I won't let him get to me!"_ When Xack reached for the doors to get out, she gave a soft cry when they wouldn't budge. "No!" _"Why are they locked?!"_

She pulled harder, and even began to pound on the doors, but before she could scream for help, the girl was caught off guard as Joker came in from behind and snatched up her arm in his hand. Xack yelped in pain. "What's the rush, dearie?" He chortled in a falsetto tone. "Stay a little longer..."

He laughed manically as he spun her around and then threw her across the floor. She fell and ended up hitting her back hard against part of a stall door. Joker knew she had a low threshold for pain, and his smile beamed when he saw her lying there, almost whimpering in pain.

Xack sat up halfway, breathing heavily, and her arms shook as they tried to hold her up on the floor. When she lifted her head to look at Joker, she gasped loudly to see he was already there in front of her, his hand on the little flower pinned to his coat. She cried out and raised an arm in front as Joker spouted forth the gas she hoped to never inhale.

The clown cackled psychotically as he watched her cough harshly from the fumes. "You really do need to lighten up!" He laughed, and then waved down to her, "See ya later, kiddo!"

Just as he forced himself out of the bathroom, Xack felt that overcoming sensation coursing through her body. A feeling that almost wanted to make her sick to her stomach. She let out a few short laughs as she slowly stood up. "N-no... Not...this..."

She tried holding in the laughter as best as she could, but the toxins were practically taking over her nerves and made her laugh uncontrollably.

Xack kept on laughing, louder and louder, as she staggered her way to the doors. She couldn't take it anymore; it was hard for her to even breath. She collapsed onto the ground again as soon as she passed through the doors, lying in a crumbled heap.

"HA HA HAH!!! HAHAHAAH!! HA-HAL-HELP!!!" She laughed painfully, tears streaming down her face, hugging herself from the uncountable pressure to laugh. "HAHAHAHH!!!... HA HA HAHAAH!!! HALP...ME!! HELP..ME!!"

"HELP ME!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **From here on in, there's no more chapters starring Batgirl/Barbara or her "friends", so...if any of you liked them...sorry. X) At this point, the story all comes together, but I hoped you enjoyed anyways. XD


	16. Get Well Soon

to** Whiteling: **Yeah, I guess it is like Fatal Attraction all over again, except the role of psychopath is played by a man. XD

to** K T: **Thank you for your nice comment, and I hope you like this new chapter. :)

to **Alison Wolfsbane: **So glad you like the story, and I'm sorry it takes awhile for it to update. X)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Get Well Soon**

Xack woke to the most unusual sound nearby. She made her blurry eyes focus, and when she looked to the side, she saw a blonde woman dressed in scrubs, examining something carefully. The woman caught sight of the dreary Xack gazing at her curiously, and she smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake," She said somewhat reassuringly. "You were out for most of the day."

"Wh--" Almost right away, Xack began coughing harshly. A most excruciating pain developed in her chest area, and she tried to hug herself as comfort. "M-my chest...it...hurts...so bad..." She wheezed painfully. "It...almost hurts to breath..."

"That's to be expected." Said the nurse a-matter-of-factly, and she handed Xack a paper cup with water in it. Xack drank it in a hurry. "Your throat must be so swollen and sore from all that laughter you caused."

Just when Xack finished off her drink, she blinked up at the nurse. "L...laughter?..." She seemed a bit perplexed.

The nurse nodded. "Yes... Don't you remember?-- Well, I figured you probably wouldn't, since you drifted in and out of consciousness a lot when we treated you."

Xack's eyes grew wide with fear. She finally realized where exactly she was, and what had happened to her.

She was held up in a hospital.

The girl could barely recall what happened after which Joker had gassed her. She remembered there being doctors around her body...but that was it. Xack almost hated that she couldn't recollect on past events, but then again, something inside told her that she would regret it if she did remember something.

"I'm..." Xack barely chocked out, looking around the small room she took vacant in. "I'm in a hospital..."

The nurse furrowed her brows and gave a slight nod. "Yes... This is a hospital," said she, stating in an obvious manner.

Xack's lips quivered. "B-but...I never been in a hospital before. I mean, I've been to the doctor's before to get checked up on, but..." Tears started to well in her eyes. "...but I never gotten this sick before." She sniffled a bit, and tried as hard as she could not cry, for she assumed it would be too embarrassing to do in front of the nurse.

"Please don't upset yourself again." The nurse told her a bit worriedly. "You don't want another attack, do you?"

Xack breathed heavily and continued to hug herself to ease the pain in her body. "Attack?..." She shook her head slowly in disbelief. It was all coming back to her, slowly, but she clearly remembered Joker spraying gas at her. "But...the Joker did this to me..."

The nurse said nothing more as she checked out a few things nearby, and then took her leave. Xack sat their terrified out of her mind about what had happened to her. _"She...she doesn't believe me..." _She said quietly in her head. _"People here must know...where I came from..."_ Xack lifted her head and took the time to examine the room she was currently resting in.

The room appeared much different than Xack had ever imagined a patients room to look like. It was somewhat on the small side, and had a TV situated in the upper corner for her to watch occasionally. There was a large window to her right, and when she gazed out of it, she could see many tall buildings of the city. Xack herself, was sitting on a medium sized hospital bed, with a few wires and such attached to her for monitoring purposes. Next to her bed, and in front, were small stands where visitors could put their gifts upon.

Xack still couldn't believe she was _here_, and tried as much as she could to push that fact from her mind. No matter what she did though, reality wouldn't let her think nothing else. Knowing that she was the patient made her feel sick inside.

_"I'm...my...my clothes..." _The girl felt around her thinly worn patients gown, which was a very pale blue in color. _"I'm almost _naked_... I'm...I'm never this...bare..." _She clutched some of the gown, and her hands shook with anxiety.

"Why...why did he do this to me?" Xack sobbed silently, wiping away any tears that came to her face. Then she started to wonder, "_Did_ he do this to me? Was it all-- no! I _know_ he did this! I...I could never..." She buried her face in her hands. _"What's going to happen to me now? Will those doctors...or whatever...put me back in Arkham, because of what happened?"_

Xack took her hands away from her face and gazed out the large window. All she wanted was to go back to her own place and just stay there until Joker was put away. Maybe she was just hallucinating him the whole time. _"But everything...felt so real. In the past...when I hallucinated...something was always off, but now...it _feels_ real..."_

Being in a hospital as a patient felt like an eternity to Xack. There wasn't much she could do, but sleep, eat, or watch some TV. A nurse had came by earlier and said she would be released tomorrow if nothing bad should happen. It made Xack feel a little reassured, but she preferred if she could go home now.

Later in the evening, while Xack was watching some TV, that same blonde nurse entered the room with a cheery smile on her face. "Someone's here to see you," she said, and ushered the other person into the room. Xack was a little surprised to see Bruce visiting her.

Bruce walked into the room with flowers noticeably behind his back. Then the nurse left, shutting the door behind her.

Xack blinked, and her pale cheeks blushed. _"Oh no... I don't have any makeup on..." _"Br...Bruce?..." She said softly, her voice still scratched and dry. She tried clearing her throat in attempt to make her voice sound better, but it only resulted in hoarse coughs.

Bruce became worried by this, and quickly came over to Xack to try and comfort her. "Take it easy." He told her firmly. He saw a cup of water nearby and handed it to her.

Xack looked at the cup, and after a moment, decided to drink it, although at this point, she was tired of water. When she set the cup down, she shied her gaze from Bruce. "W-what are you doing here?" She questioned timidly.

Bruce smiled weakly. "It is visiting hours," he stated softly, and when he approached her, he held up the flowers behind his back. "Thought these might cheer you up." He handed her the bouquet of bright flowers, but Xack examined them with slight disappointment. When she still remained quiet, he added, "They're lilies. Thought you might like them."

The girl looked up at him oddly, and then back at the flowers. "Oh...um...thank you very much." She said, trying to sound as polite as possible, and she set the flowers down on the stand next to her. "Too bad this...hospital has no place to put flowers in..." _"They're not my favorite anyways."_

Bruce sighed drearily and sat himself down in a chair next to her bed. He looked around the small patient's room before his eyes fell on her again, although Xack's eyes averted else where. "They called me, Xack, and told me what happened to you." When Xack took a glance back at him, she noticed that his gaze shifted to the front of the room.

She started to fidget with her hands. "How...I mean...why did they call you?" Xack asked, with each word spoken getting softer.

"I'm one of your emergency contacts." He replied. "Your brother is one of them, I presume." Xack nodded slowly, feeling a bit unsure if he was or not. "Did he ever come by to visit?"

To this, Xack shook her head. "I don't think he will..." She said doubtfully, for she thought of a few reasons Shaun would never come visit her at the hospital.

The two were quiet again, and Xack much preferred it this way. She didn't have the desire to talk with anyone at this time, because she felt too ashamed of the situation she put herself in.

Bruce scratched his chin. "They told me everything over the phone." He wanted to make sure she was listening, but he didn't have to second guess that. He continued, "They said you had a sever panic attack." Xack's eyes grew wide and appeared in disbelief. "I want you to tell me what happened that day. How did you...put yourself into this situation?"

Xack's mouth quivered some as she gazed at Bruce, whom his face was as stern as ever-- maybe even a bit aggravated by all this. She wanted to just burst out crying, but somehow managed to hold in her tears. "I-I told them what happened..." The girl balled up her fists and breathed in and out heavily. "I was just...at the mall, and when I went into the bathrooms...Joker was there..." She sighed, her breaths wavering. "H-he gassed me in there...and left me there...to suffer in pain and embarrassment." She paused for a moment. "That's all I can remember..."

The two suddenly looked out the window as they saw tiny drops of water hitting the glass. It was starting to rain. "Xack..." Bruce put a few fingers to his head, as if a headache was coming on. "No one found any traces of his gas in your system. There were no toxins in your body."

_"No..." _Xack put her face into her hands and tried to remain calm about this. "I know what I saw!" She spat defensively, starting to sob. "The pain was _real_. I can still _feel_ it. Maybe he made a-a gas that was untraceable or something--" The coughing came about again, and she took a pillow to bury her face in, so that she could muffle the disgusting sounds.

When she finished, Bruce took a minute to think things through, and then he stood up. "Visiting hours are almost over with," he decided to say calmly.

Xack took the pillow away from her face to wipe her eyes. "You...you don't believe me, do you?" All of a sudden, she screamed out, "Do you think I did this to myself on _purpose_?!--"

"Xack!" Bruce raised his voice, glowering at her.

Xack abruptly stopped. Her breathing hitched. "I-I'm...I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I'm just...tired...but I am sorry." She took a moment to regain her composure. "No one believes me, because...because they all found out I came from Arkham before, s-so...no one will...believe me." She sniffled loudly before going on. "Please...believe me..." Almost begging for Bruce's support.

"I really should go now," Bruce said curtly, heading for the door, but not before looking over his shoulder to take one last glance at her. "I do believe you, Xack." He grew silent for a moment. "There was a time when I didn't want to trust you, and because of that, I almost lost you and many others to Joker. I won't let that happen again."

Xack sniffled some more and she felt some relief in his words. "I don't know what's going on, but I will figure this all out, so you can finally rest easy..." He gave her one last, reassuring smile before he left the room.

Xack closed her eyes, swallowing hard to get some moisture back in her throat. _"I hope you're telling the truth... I really want someone to believe me."_ She then lied back down and faced the window to watch the rain come down a bit harder.

* * *

The girl drifted in and out of sleep often, for she could not rest in a place that felt extremely uncomfortable to her. At some points, she would turn on the TV and watch some of that, but the hospital itself didn't have a lot of channels, and most Xack didn't really like.

She tried watching the rain and hoped that would make her drowsy enough to sleep through the night, but it didn't help. Nothing helped. Xack just wanted to be back in her own, small apartment, and sleep in her own bed...or couch, since the air conditioner in her bedroom hasn't been fixed.

Xack sighed and turned over in bed to peek out the small window on the door. She couldn't see much through it, but she could make out the dim light that shone through the hallway. She witnessed a few nurses stroll by, chatting about something, but there was no way to tell what.

Again, she turned over to watch the rain come down on the other window. _"Oh no, was that a spider by the window? I hope it wasn't a spider... Is it a spider? ...I really hope it isn't...that's all I need..." _She sniffled as a tear slowly came down her face. _"I want to go home... I can't sleep...here... It's too dark in this room... I really want to go home... I don't want to be here anymore."_ Xack began to cry softly and hugged the sheets tighter to her body, burying her face in the pillow slightly.

When she started to calm down, she laid there quietly, trying to make herself sleep, so the night will disappear into morning quicker. After some time went by-- Xack had no idea how much-- she thought she heard the door behind creak open, but the girl was too sleepy for the thought to process through her head, so she just continued to lie there barely motionless. Xack assumed that maybe it was just some nurse coming by to check up on her, as one usually does.

After a moment, Xack felt something fall right in front of her face. Her eyes instantly opened to see a box of chocolates in her view. Somewhat stunned, she immediately sat up and held the box in her hands...and then her head turned to the doorway to see Joker leaning against it. He grinned, and Xack noticed that he was wearing a doctor's coat over his purple one, and a stethoscope hung loosely around his neck. Xack tried shrieking, but instead, only coughed harshly.

Joker swiftly walked into the room, shutting the door so no one could hear the girl. "Easy there, Xackie. No need to get so excited over lil' ol' me," said the Joker gleefully as he approached her bed.

Xack attempted to get out of bed, despite some things attached to her, but Joker wouldn't have at that. He hastily pinned her arms down with his hands. "N-no..." Xack wheezed, holding in a few, short coughs.

Joker watched her to make sure she was going to stay put, and when he saw that she seemed to have calmed down, he let her go and plopped himself right on the very edge of her bed. He sighed happily and his face was practically beaming. "So...how are you?" He asked cheerfully, but his tones weren't concerning.

Xack's breathing became short. She was furious with him. "You...you put me here..." She whispered in a scratchy voice. "My chest hurts... It hurts to...breath..." The girl inhaled heavily, as if she was running out of air.

Joker scoffed, "Tcht, you sure don't take me gassing you too well. Geez, it's not like I exposed you to the whole thing!" He held onto his boutonniere, and Xack immediately coward upon reflex. He snickered. "Still scared, are you?" He was enjoying her fear.

"I just want to be left alone," Xack sobbed, turning away from Joker and sniffling into her pillow.

"Awwh...there, there..." Joker cooed, leaning over to pat her shoulder.

As soon as she felt his hands on her, Xack sprang up in bed, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" She hollered at him harshly, then she took that box of candy and tried whipping it at him, but barely missed, and it hit the wall on the opposite side.

Xack turned herself away from him once more as Joker got off the bed with a rather hurtful expression on his face. He picked up the box of candy and offered it to her again. "Come on, dearie. Don't be so mad. I got your favorite candy to cheer you up." Xack glanced over her shoulder to see Joker waving back and forth those box of chocolates.

Turning her head back around, she grumbled, "I don't like those cheap, chocolate candies--"

"I know." Joker interrupted, nodding happily, and approached her once more. "That's why I got you the finest _white_ chocolates in Gotham. I know they're your fa-vor-ites..." Almost sang teasingly, holding the box out for her to take. Her wide eyes examined the candy box, and then the Clown Prince himself. Joker grinned, showing off his stained teeth. "I remembered."

Xack hesitated, but cautiously took the box from Joker and just stared at them hard. "You probably drugged these or something." She said flatly, putting the box next to the flowers Bruce bought earlier. "I'm not eating those."

Joker made an inwardly, irritated growl. "Come on! I got them just for you. Try one. Pleeeeeaaaaasse...?" He plucked one of the little chocolates from the box and presented it to Xack, but the girl refused by just continuing to glare at him. Joker scowled and put it back inside the box.

As Joker did this, Xack carefully slid a hand to the side of the bed to try and press the 'call' button. When her finger was barely hovering over the button, Joker suddenly snatched up her hand and brought it back to her body. The girl moaned in defeat, and whimpered when he wouldn't let go.

"Now why would you do that?" The Joker questioned. Malice dripped in every word spoken. "I don't want those nurses to come barging in on us..."

Xack's breathing quickened as she gazed into those red eyes of his. In the back of her mind, she pondered if all of this was really happening. It all just seemed so unreal to her. _"Is he...is he really here with me? Is Joker...right here? It feels real...but..." _She thought of taking her other hand, just to reach up and touch his face-- any part of his skin showing.

"Still wondering if this is just all in your puny head?" Joker mocked, who seemed to read her thoughts.

With a swift movement, he jerked her body closer to him. Xack gasped and now his eyes were burning into hers. She became unnerved by all this.

Joker just grinned psychotically, taking his tongue and running it over his teeth ever so slowly. "Go on then. _Touch_ _me_, Xack. That's what you're thinking, right?" Xack's eyes widened even more. She couldn't believe what she just heard from his mouth. "I actually would enjoy it, if you did-- then again..." He let go of her arm and held onto the front of his doctor's coat, looking bold for some reason. "I _am_ a doctor..." Leaning into her again, he whispered with sensual, wicked tones, "How about we both just get a little _'physical'_, and then we'll see who the real one is here." He then traced a finger lightly over the folds in her gown.

Xack whimpered, pushing his hands away from herself, and tried to get out of bed again. Joker bolted for the door and sprawled across it. "Hold it, girlie! You shouldn't be gettin' out of bed! Why, you're still being monitored, remember?" His smile appeared smug.

Xack felt hopelessness wash over as she looked at the machines next to her bed, and then the few wires attached to her wrists and such. Joker just couldn't grin any wider as she gazed back at him sadly. He laughed. "HA HA HAAAHH! You can never take a joke, can you?" He teased, and walked back over to her.

The girl shook her head and sniffled a little. At this point, she didn't know what to say to him.

A thought just occurred to Joker, and he went into his coat pocket and brought out a card. Xack wiped away her tears and eyed the object suspiciously. "What is it?" She asked in a sobbing voice.

Joker giggled, rolling his eyes at her, "Why, it's your 'get well card,' silly," He stated happily, and held it out for her. "I worked really hard on this one. Open it."

Xack took the card and inspected it carefully, wondering if she should really open it or not. _"It could be rigged with Joker-gas or something..."_

Close to a minute passed, and Joker frowned impatiently when Xack just remained motionless with the card in her hands. "Open it." His voice became darker and more demanding.

Xack shivered from his words, and looked back at Joker with nervous eyes, but she knew if she didn't open it now, he could do something much worse to her.

With trembling hands, she opened it, and the card read, "Get Well Soon." The girl swallowed hard, and then noticed that something had fallen out: photos. Xack blinked and picked them up, and lips parted slightly when she saw that the first picture had a frightened looking man tied to a wooden chair, with a large, white board that read, "please turn that frown upside down. SMILE." The poor victim had a wide, but forced grin on his face.

After the first photo, she noticed dozens more underneath, mostly involving the same scene. _"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick flipbook?"_ She thought disgustedly. She stared up at Joker, unsure if she should keep looking through the photos. Joker beamed at her, and seemed really eager for her to continue with the pictures he'd taken.

Whimpering softly, she hastily took away one photo after another, and the scene started to change. As the expressions on the victim changed ever so slightly, Joker suddenly came into view, walking up to the man and pointed a very large, comical looking gun up to his head. Soon enough, she saw Joker facing the camera, grinning devilishly.

"No!" Xack cried out, tossing the pictures to the floor. She couldn't take much more of this, and figured that she just had to get out of the room and away from her tormenter.

Joker pouted when he witnessed Xack throwing his card and photos to the floor. "You haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" Joker whined, and then watched the girl start to tear the wires from her body. "Ah, and what do you think you're doing?" He questioned sternly, getting up and crossing his arms.

As Xack tore off the last wire, she turned to him, pointing a threatening finger. "Why would something like that ever make me happy?!" She shrieked at him. "I don't know what you're doing to me, or what you want from me, but just...stay away from me!" Xack wobbled to the door, remembering that her legs felt so weak from not walking for a very long time. She threw open the door and walked out of the room as fast as she could go.

Just barely a foot away from the door, Joker peeked out and saw Xack clinging to the wall. "Help!" She screamed as loud as she could, her voice echoing in the dim lighted hallway. "Somebody, please, help me--!" Suddenly, harsh coughs came, which caused the girl to hug herself tightly from the pain, and then she fell onto her knees.

When Joker started to carefully walk up to her from behind, Xack lifted her head up and wheezed, "Please... Help me..." She got down on all fours and continued to cough.

Joker made a tsking sound in his throat. Xack turned around in place and gasped up at the evil clown, cowering, trying to shield her body from him. "No... Please...leave me alone..." She begged softly, starting to sob again. "Please..."

He crouched down in front of her and shook his head disapprovingly. "Sick little patients like you shouldn't be out of bed..." He told her in playful tones, waving a finger back and forth in her face.

Xack just sat there on the floor, peering into Joker's eyes. She couldn't even think of what to do now. _"Just where is...everybody..."_ She began to feel faint. "I...I..." Joker cocked his head, wondering what she was trying to say to him. Her eyes became pleading with him. "Why, Joker...? I don't..." She was too tired to even compute on what happened next. Joker helped her up from the floor, but Xack instantly fell into him, clutching his coat tightly in her hands. "...I don't want to be...just another victim..." Everything grew black around her.

"_Oh, don't worry...you won't be..._" She barely heard the Joker say before she couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

The next Xack knew, her eyes flew open, and the first thing she noticed was how incredibly bright the patient's room got when it was light outside. _"Wait... Light?..." _Xack turned her head to look out the window, and sure enough, it was sometime in the morning.

Xack sat up in bed, putting her hands to her face to try and rub the tiredness from her eyes, and then suddenly...everything from last night came to her.

The girl's eyes widened, and she looked all around the room to find any trace of Joker ever being there with her. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the chocolates or the disturbing card he had given her, and she even noticed that she was hooked back up to the devices next to her bed.

Xack groaned and laid back down. _"It...couldn't be all a dream... It just...couldn't... Can't... Not possible..." _She began to contemplate her thoughts. _"Why did I pass out? I didn't want to pass out. ...Maybe Joker drugged me? ...I don't remember seeing him using anything on me, so why did I pass out? Fainting for no reason is so unlike me..." _

The doctors released Xack, but before she left, one told her that if something like this were to happen again, Xack would be taken back to Arkham for reexamination. Feeling more depressed, Xack just nodded in understanding, and left the whole building.

Alfred was kind enough to give Xack a ride back to her apartment complex, on the account that Bruce was too busy today to do it himself.

"Master Bruce does apologize in advance that he couldn't be here for you today," Alfred told her apologetically, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

Xack shifted around in the seat, and stared out the car window, remaining quiet.

Alfred started to worry a bit. "He told me everything that had happened, and...you believe the Joker did all this to you?"

Xack shrugged slightly, but knew he couldn't see that she was. "I...I don't know..." She answered back ever so quietly, and cleared her throat.

Alfred sighed and took a very quick glance at her. "Perhaps you should rest a bit before ever going out again."

"Maybe..." Xack said, feeling more depressed than ever now. "I just...I just want to go home."

"Do you wish to stay at the manor for some time? I'm sure Master Bruce wouldn't mind at all."

Xack shook her head and scratched her arm. "I...um...I just want to sleep in my own bed, but...um...thank you for the offer though..." She shied away from looking at Alfred.

Alfred merely cracked a small smile on the edge of his lips, and the two remained silent through the rest of the car ride.

When Alfred finally arrived at the front of her complex, he offered to walk her up to her apartment, but Xack declined, but thanked him anyway. Alfred gave one last smile to her before he drove away.

Xack faced the building and sighed in relief for she was finally back where she wanted to be.

She went inside and climbed the stairs to her level. Before going inside her apartment, she turned her head to look at Jason's door. She peered at it most suspiciously, thinking about something, but then went inside her own place.

With the flowers Bruce brought to her at the hospital, Xack walked into the kitchen to set them down on the table, but at that very moment, she realized there was no room for them. Her jaw dropped and eyes boggled when she noticed many bouquets of flowers all over the table, and each one had its own vase filled with some water.

"Oh...my... What the..." When she set her flowers down on the counter instead, again, she saw more vases filled with them, and even the small table in the living room had flowers on it.

Xack couldn't believe it. All these flowers, and filling up any space that was considered a flat surface in her apartment. "Where...did they come from?" She searched through each bouquet of bright flowers until she found what she was looking for: a card. "Are these from Bruce? Maybe Shaun? ...Nah... ...I just hope these aren't from Joker..." She bit her lip gently, but sure enough, when she examined the very small, white card that came with all the flowers:

To: Xack

Love: Joker

Xack grunted in disgust and immediately let the card fall from her hand. She also saw a white envelope set near where she picked up the card. "Oh no...not another card from him..." She picked that up as well, but she hesitated on opening it.

"...I might as well..." When she opened it, there was a white piece of paper which was folded over many times. Upon reading what it said, she jumped when the bottom part fell from her hands and clumped on the floor. Over and over again, that piece of paper read, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Xack frowned. _"Yeah, right,"_ her thoughts remarked in sarcasm, putting it down on the counter. She knew in a few minutes or so, she would burn that letter. Tear it. Shred it. Maybe cut it up. All she wanted was for it to be gone.

When her frustration started to clear, she did take the time to observe all the flowers. Most of them were daisies, and there were many other kinds, but she wasn't an expert at what the types could be. Although, there was one thing about all this that made her feel a tiny bit...flattered.

She tapped her fingers on the counter gently, and a very small, sheepish smile came to her face.

_"So he does remember..."

* * *

_

**Author's note: **If you remember _'Obsession'_ where a few chapters take place in the past with Joker and Xack, well...the next few chapters in this story are going to take place in the past AGAIN, for the exception that it's mostly going to be told (and seen through) by Joker (and it will be different events than the ones said in the previous story).

I hope you guys look forward to that, and thanks for reading! ^_^


	17. My Insanity

to **K T: **I'm sorry it takes so long for these chapters to update. Yeah, Xack is starting to lose it, although she's still trying to hold on to what's left of her sanity. Who knows what will happen between her and Joker. Hope you like this chapter too. :)

to **Alison Wolfsbane: **Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm glad you like my Obsession story. :D

to **lunareclipse95: **Glad you like the story, erm...well...I think I asked that question over a year ago, so...my thoughts have changed a lot since then. I know how much people love JokerxHarley together. X)

**note: *this chapter takes place in the past***

* * *

**Intro****:**

Joker sighed to himself as he casually walked the sidewalks of Gotham City, not wanting Punch nor Judy to pick him up. The clown thought a good stroll back to his hideout could give him new ideas on how to torture and torment any people he happened to snatch up.

He disguised himself in baggy, black pants with a long, hooded sweatshirt of the same color. His wild hair was carefully tucked in the hood, so that people wouldn't take a second glance if he passed them by. A wicked grin crept across his lips as he saw a family of two walk by. _"Oh, so many people to choose. So much time to maim them... Heh..." _He even peeked from under his large hood as he spotted some beautiful women walking his way. _"...and the more pretty ones are so fun when you tell them that they're the most hideous creatures you ever seen-- oh, the possibilities with these people!" _Joker managed to hold in his laughter as he turned a corner into a much more sinister looking street.

Not too long after, he stood in front of a dilapidated warehouse of sorts, and smiled broadly. "Home sweet home." Joker said to himself, feeling a bit relieved to have finally reached it, and went inside.

As Joker went even further into his hideout, Punch and Judy, who were examining some of the clown's props lying around, took a brief look at him before they turned their attentions back to whatever they were doing.

Joker drearily gazed around his hideout and a slight frown appeared on his face. He approached Punch and Judy and asked with a slightly depressing tone, "I miss those laughing mutts. Don't you?" Punch and Judy looked at one another for some sort of approval in each other's answers, but neither one of them knew how to react. Joker sighed once more as he started to saunter away, waving a hand as he did. "Yeah, yeah... I see how it is..." The two henchmen watched their boss walk away from them, blinking in confusion.

Joker moaned sadly as he headed for his odd Santa Claus armchair, and threw himself down into it, slouching greatly. "Now why I am so..._depressing_ lately?..." He questioned himself sternly, wanting to know the answer. "Although, I do hate thinking about these things..." He gave himself a chill after it was spoken.

His eyes suddenly caught sight of something lying next to his chair, so he reached over and picked it up. As soon as he recognized it, he suddenly became slightly agitated. In his hand, he held a doll with a raggedy appearance. It had long, brown hair, a green button for an eye (the other missing), topless, but had a long, black skirt sewed into it.

Joker turned this female doll over in his hand a few times before bringing it closer to inspect. "Ah...I see now, it's _you_ who makes me depressed!" He told the doll, and even pointed a finger to it. "All because of _you_ and your 'tragic' disposition." The clown growled angrily and whipped the doll at the TV several feet away from him.

When he started to regain himself, he groaned quietly, sadly, and turned his body over in the chair. He clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly.

_"Why can't I stop thinking about you? It's enough to drive me...mad-- more than usual!"_

_ "...Why can't I get you out of my head?! Why?!"_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**My Insanity**

_... Ever since I was a small jester, I always wanted to make people laugh-- why, when my old folks would take me to the circus, I realized then that I wanted to be as funny and wacky as they were. Oh, the joys of youth...and, of course, the pain of my childhood._

_Mother was always so oblivious to the wicked things my old man did to me. It makes me wonder sometimes how he covers up my scars and bruises so well. The cover-up even fools the teachers and neighbors! How can anyone not see what's going on?_

_No matter anymore, because my dear parents are dead. Yes. Dead-- all because daddy got so drunk one night, he took out his gun and shot mommy in the head, and then put the end into his own mouth... All I heard were the sounds _bang! bang!_ that night. How was I supposed to know what was happening out there?_

_Well, some days later, one of our nosy neighbors got worried and decided to just break into our house...and she found me sitting next to their cold, dead, bloody corpses. I'll never forget when I first caught a glimpse of them when I woke up in the morning. I just stared into their lifeless eyes...knowing they'll never get up again...and beat me..._

_..._

_...pfft!_

_Ha, ha, HAAAAH!!_

_Did you honestly believe all that?_

_Did you really believe I would tell you my secrets of secrets?_

_Heck, even I don't remember my past life so much anymore! It is all, but mostly a blur! Heh, what good is my life if it isn't multiple choice, huh? I can tell you millions of stories of how my folks died..._

_Well...off to Arkham now..._

When Joker had first arrived at Arkham Asylum, he loved the joint; main reason being that he was not a patient there...yet. The day that Batman had captured the clown and brought him to the asylum, ever since then, Joker hated the place dearly-- once he knew what the asylum had to offer...which in his case, barely anything to his amusement. Of course, he did have fun every once in while. He would enjoy teasing the doctors, nurses, the orderly, and the guards. Other times, he would tease and even _torture_ the crazed patients; especially the newcomers.

On this practically, seemingly "normal" day at Arkham Asylum, Joker sat on one of the recreational center's couches, which was placed some feet in front of the TV. He wasn't really intrigued to what the anchors of a certain news station had to offer, but really, he was just lost in his own thoughts, what he usually does on a daily basis.

Joker suddenly woke from his musings and turned his head to see a woman take a seat next to him on the couch. He wanted to roll his eyes and move to another couch, but unfortunately, all others were taken.

The woman patient that sat down, Alyssa Straisem, smiled seductively, and gave him a small, playful wave. "Hi, Joker," She said softly in that scratchy voice of hers, which sounded like her throat was extremely dry and rough. "What were you thinking about just now?" Her smile widened in curiosity.

"Hmph." Joker turned himself away from her. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know. Didn't anyone tell you that it was curiosity that killed the cat!"

Alyssa frowned upon his answer. "I...I just wanted to know..." She mumbled, running her fingers over the thick, bloodied bandages on her arms. "So...have you murdered anyone lately? Anyone that hasn't been on the news yet?" She leaned closer to him, eager to here an answer. "I would very much love to hear more of your murdering sprees." Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

Joker slowly cocked his head. "I'm not in the mood for stories..." He grumbled. "Although...it _is_ a little hard to kill anyone when I'm LOCKED AWAY HERE!--"

"Keep it down, clown!" A guard yelled threateningly from the other side of the rec room door, banging on it a few times for good measure.

Joker growled and slouched further off the couch. He looked at Alyssa once more and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it when I get so bored. There's nothing to do in this joint! Can ya blame me for escaping all those times?" He sighed tiredly and rested his arms up above the cushions. "And to think I once wanted this asylum for myself...heh..." He gazed up to the TV that hung close to the ceiling, and he started watching it, not knowing what else to do at this time. Joker usually would do something intriguing, at least intriguing enough to attract the guards or other patients' attention, but now...he just didn't know what to do. He was out of ideas and felt somewhat depressed about it.

"Awh..." Alyssa patted Joker's leg gently, but the clown retracted it and glared at the woman.

"Do that again, and I'll be sure to wipe your pretty smile from your face!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Alyssa's face fell, almost grinding her teeth in anger. "Fine!" The woman scooted herself more to the other end of the couch. Almost immediately, a thought came to her. Glancing over her shoulder to Joker, she started speaking in a soft, sensual voice. "Well...I guess you wouldn't care to know about a new patient coming here..." She said this while looking rather smug.

The clown turned his head. "Huh?"

Alyssa continued, "Oh yes," she complied, smiling innocently. "I eavesdropped on some doctors talking outside my cell one morning. They mentioned that there's going to be a patient transferring here in a few months." She paused, now a devilish grin forming. "I know how much you love the newbies."

The two suddenly turned their attention from behind the couch to see one of the elder patients trying to eat Lego's. Of course, a guard and a doctor hastily intervened and took the tiny blocks away from the man. The doctor growled in frustration and held up the Lego bits he collected from the patient. "Alright, who keeps giving Mr. Whitman these blocks?" He inquired irritably.

Joker and Alyssa merely blinked as the doctor scanned the rest of the residents in the room. Sighing inwardly, he left with the guard following close behind.

As soon as the door shut, Joker began cackling to himself quietly.

Alyssa's eyebrows raised. "Oh! So you're the one."

Joker stopped and grinned broadly. "Of course it was me! Who wouldn't want to see that ol' bag choke on some blocks?" He propped his feet up on the table in front and his look became more stern. "So...about this new arrival coming here..."

Alyssa moved a blonde strand from her hair before she spoke. "From what I hear, our new patient is said to be...very depressed and...a little aggressive. They said he always manages to slip out of his cell and tries to commit suicide." She giggled. "Almost sounds like me."

Joker eyed her oddly, "Oh, it's a _him_, huh?" She nodded. He leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Quite young, I hear. Would be nice to see a young man in this place..." She blushed slightly, obviously daydreaming about what the new patient could look like.

Joker frowned, looking annoyed. "You know, I _hate_ those kiddies with their little 'sob stories'." He sat up and glared at Alyssa. "Can't wait till that runt gets here. Once I get the chance, I'm going to make that kid wish he never set foot in my territory!" Straightening himself out, he asked casually, "So, this kid got a name?"

Alyssa thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if I'm right about this, but I thought I heard one of the doctors say 'Xack'. As far as I've known, I don't know anybody here by that name, so...it must be the newbie's name."

"Hmm... _Xack_..." Wanting to hear himself say it. He grinned evilly, showing off his horrible teeth. "Can't wait to meet Xack..."A sudden burst of psychotic laughter was emitted, and Alyssa soon joined in. The two kept it up as a few other patients watched with quizzical expressions.

Ever since the day Joker found out a new patient was to transfer to Arkham Asylum, he was a like a small child waiting impatiently to finally open his Christmas presents. Joker's doctor, Hugo Strange, was quite agitated with his sessions with him lately, since all Joker wanted was to find out more about the new arrival.

"I don't know much about this new patient that's said to arrive here," Dr. Strange said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "It's Dr. Bagley's concern; not mine." The doctor straightened out some files on his desk and then folded his hands together, waiting for Joker's reply.

Joker sat in a chair across from Dr. Strange, bonded by the arms, as usual when it comes to private sessions like this. He squirmed around, trying to get comfortable in the odd state he's in. "Awh...come on, doc, you must know _something_ about this little newbie." His eyes wide, he looked desperate to learn more about the patient. After all, how was he going to manipulate and torture the person if he didn't know what buttons to push?

Dr. Strange fumbled with the small glasses on his face before he said, "This is not irrelevant to your session, Joker. Please, let us continue with your therapy now."

Joker growled to himself. "If you don't start squealing, I can guarantee that I won't either."

The doctor sighed. "I apologize you won't take my word for it, but I do not know anything about the new patient, all except for the name."

Joker groaned solemnly, his head titled downwards in sadness. "What's the point of this talk if I can't find anything about this newcomer?"

"Well, if you are finally through with this interrogation, it's about time I ask about you now..." He leaned forward with a barely visible smirk on him.

Joker's expression became blank as he turned his head away from the doctor, gazing at the rooms rather boring decor.

* * *

Two months have finally gone by now... Joker was still a bit frustrated that he couldn't learn anything new about the patient that's to come any day. No one had information regarding the name and mental state. He knew if he wanted to find something out about the patient, he'll just have to ask himself. When he often thought of ways to torture and poke fun at this patient, his lips would form into a mischievous, wide grin.

That day in the rec room, where Joker happened to be at this time, a sudden burst of commotion and whispers were heard throughout the asylum. Joker peered at everyone in the room before him. The quirky patients were a bit more restless, and the guards present in the room begun whispering to one another and looking out the windows of the room and into the halls.

Joker, who was bounded for displaying bad behavior from a previous day, got up from his usual sitting place to see what was going on outside the room. "What's with the commotion?" He questioned gruffly, and had a good idea of what the answer could be.

A guard standing close by replied, "Someone new just arrived."

The clown blinked. Smiling, he pressed his face against the window and watched the action.

There were a few doctors, one of them being Dr. Bagley, waiting calmly by large doors for something to come through. No sooner than a few seconds, two guards waltzed through the doors, each having an arm wrapped around the person they practically dragged along with them. As the new patient came closer to Joker's view, his red eyes grew wide with shock, and pinpoint pupils shrunk even more. _"Noo..."_

It clearly was a female patient, practically sandwiched between the guards. Her head tilted downwards so that her brunette hair covered most of the face, and her skin was almost a sickly pale in color. She already happened to be wearing the garbs Arkham Asylum supplies to their patients. A few minutes later, they walked on by, Dr. Bagley followed closely behind.

The guards in the rec room, who watched the new patient pass in front of them, looked at one another. "New arrival?" One guard addressed to the other.

The other nodded. "Yeah. Name's Xack Hathaway." He chuckled, "Weird, huh?"

"No kidding. Never seen a girl with that name before."

Upon hearing that, Joker couldn't believe it himself.

_If someone asked me if I expected the new kid to be a girl...HA! I would of laughed. Who knew there would be such a young girl to this place-- with a guy's name, no less._

_Oh, and get this: instead of a 'Z', her name is spelled with an 'X'! I haven't even spoken a word to her yet, and already I find her fascinating!_

_Hmm... Xack Hathaway..._

_I was even ecstatic to hear that she was going to spend most of her time...with me..._

_I really wanted to meet her... To talk to that girl..._

_What made her so "special" to be at this asylum?!_

_It wasn't until a few days later that I could finally sit down and talk with this Xack... She seemed fun at first...until she became such a tattle-tale! She had the flunkies take me back to my horrid cell! What a tease she is! That girl just can't take a joke, can she? I just wanted to make some small talk with her, but she didn't want to! She even tried to ignore me by reading a silly book! Now, I may ask: what person wouldn't want to talk with me? I even have fans for crying out loud, that are just _dying_ to meet me-- literally! Ha ha!_

_...but...even now, she always tries to ignore me... She won't talk to me... She won't even look at me-- not for a second! Who does she think she is? Does she think she's too good for the Clown Prince of Crime?_

_I won't allow that. I won't allow her to pretend I don't exist!_

Today is Xack Hathaway's first group therapy session, and although she was extremely nervous, she seriously hoped Joker wasn't apart of it. That evening, she sat quietly on her rather rustic looking bed, waiting for a guard to come and escort her to the therapy session. She became startled when she heard her cell door being tapped rapidly, and then a guard opened it. "Time to go, Hathaway." The guard announced, approaching her.

Xack nodded in acknowledgement and followed the guard silently through the hallways until they reached a room that wasn't far away from where the recreational room. As soon as the girl entered, she saw that there was barely anything in it, except for many chairs forming an uneven circle. Most of the chairs were occupied by other patients, and Xack's heart sank when she noticed Joker in one of them. She groaned, biting her bottom lip gently.

The Joker's eyes never left her as he watched her slowly take a seat across from him. She began fidgeting with her fingers, and shifted herself every now and then, but still refrained from making eye contact at the leering clown.

Shortly after Xack took her seat, Dr. Bagley came in with a clipboard under an arm, and had a rather unpleasant smile on his face, as if he was forcing himself to look like he wanted to do this. "Good evening, everyone. I hope you all had a good day, as usual." All the doctor heard was some odd grunts, groans, and psychotic muttering from the patients around him. He sighed and took a seat amongst the group. "As most of you know by now, this institution has received a new guest..." He gestured a hand towards Xack's way. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the group. Tell us a little about you." He smiled sweetly at her, which the girl didn't take to heart.

Xack stood up, eyeing at everyone around, but still managed to avoid Joker's piercing gaze. The clown wasn't pleased at all by this. _"Still trying to ignore me, are ya?..." _He growled inwardly.

"Um... Hi..." Xack said to the group in a weak voice, feeling embarrassed to do this. "M...my name is Xack, and, um..." She looked at the doctor, which he urged her to continue. She swallowed. "...and...I like to draw, and...clean..." After that, she quickly sat down, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

Dr. Bagley cleared his throat and held out his clipboard. "Well, thank you for that, miss Hathaway-- now, to continue from last weeks session, we were talking about things we don't like; things we feel bother and interrupt our daily lives." He turned to Xack. "Xack, why don't you start, considering you're new to this."

Xack's eyes grew wide, and her attention turned to the floor. Now she felt more flustered than ever. "Um... I..." She even begun to sweat a little.

Dr. Bagley interrupted, seeing as how Xack was too shy to talk now, "Alright, I'll come back to you later, uh...Joker, why don't you begin, seeing as how awfully quiet you are today." He appeared somewhat concerned. "Something on your mind? You're usually quite talkative."

The rest of the patients looked at Joker, but as for Xack, she averted her eyes to his chair than himself. From this, the clown's blood began to boil. _"Look at me..." _ Joker smirked, sitting upright to cross his legs. "Why, I was just curious about the little mouse before me..." he stated sinisterly, grinning when he noticed a shiver running through her body. "So, uh...what was the question again, Dr. Shrinky?"

"Things we don't like--"

"Things we don't like!" Joker decided to repeat. "Well, doc, I must say that Batman really gets on my last nerve! I tell ya, that pointed-eared dope has no humor in him. The last time we met, he--"

"Joker, please," said Dr. Bagley curtly, sighing exhaustedly. "I'm sure everyone here knows how much you dislike the Batman. Is there something else, other than Batman, that you don't like?"

"I don't like you."

The doctor made a frustrated noise, "...Very well, Joker, I see you won't be cooperative during this session anymore, so uh... Mr. Gaffinsky, is there anything you would like to share on this topic?"

The patient Dr. Bagley asked of, which turned out to be a rather large man with some bruises on his body, scratched his head and wiped his mouth. "I...hated when mom used the blender to make cherry shakes for Alan..."

Joker rolled his eyes to the patient and his gaze shifted upon Xack once more, watching her intently. Xack let out a very quiet whimper as she clutched the fabric of her shirt and squeezed it hard. He smiled menacingly inside. He could tell by just looking at her, that she seemed very distressed by just being in the asylum; although, he was getting more upset that she still wouldn't look back at him. Even a small smile from her would make him feel satisfied. _"Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me..."_ Finally, her eyes looked his way-- actually staring into his red orbs-- but for a mere half second, for she hastily turned another way. The clown grinded his teeth together in anger. All through the session, it remained like this between them.

Dr. Bagley never made it back to Xack, but he told her that at their next session, she would start off the next topic. Groaning, she headed for the door where a guard was waiting to escort her back to the cell. As Joker got up from his chair and got to the door himself, he smiled, and said to her in an odd, falsetto voice, "It was nice seeing you again, _dearie_." Xack glanced over her shoulder and onto him, but never said a word back. His smile widened as he watched the guard take hold of her arm and led her back to the cells.

When the guard brought Xack back to her small room, he opened the door and told her that dinner would be arriving shortly, and then showed her in. As the door closed, Xack immediately fell on her knees and started to cry softly. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen... H...how did it get this bad?" She asked herself in a sobbing voice. "I never wanted to end up here, of all places."

She remained crying on the floor for a few minutes before she decided to lay down on the bed for a while. Just as she was about to curl up on the uncomfortable mattress, she saw an unusual lump from her pillow. Pausing for a moment, she carefully reached inside of the covering and slowly withdrew a bright, red rose with a small card attached to it. _"...red?!" _Gasping, she let the flower fall from her hand and onto the floor, where she stomped on it a few times. Xack took up the card from the now squashed rose and read its contents.

"Can't wait to see you again. - J"

Xack frowned and narrowed her eyes angrily at this card, knowing whom exactly it came from.

* * *

Unfortunately for Xack, Joker had escaped that night so she couldn't confront him about it. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Batman had finally caught him and returned him to Arkham. Sure enough, when Joker entered the rec room the following day, he grinned childishly when he saw Xack sitting on the couch, staring at the wall ahead.

He walked over to her and threw himself down on the couch, which caused Xack to bounce up upon impact. She scooted herself to the other end, not wanting to be near him. Joker cocked his head and pouted, "Awh, still a little shy, I see." He chortled, amused by her actions, and moved himself a bit closer to her. "Yep, been gone awhile, haven't I? So, did anything _exciting_ actually happen without me?" He waited for her to answer him, but she didn't. She sat there with her arms crossed, eyes still glued to the wall. He frowned. "Are you gonna finally start talking to me or what? What has it been now..." Joker thought for a moment. "Hmm...over a month since you said--"

"Over three months," Xack corrected dully, still not looking at him.

Joker's eyes widened, and so did the large grin on his face. It was like a miracle to him. "Oh, so you _can_ speak? Here I thought you lost your voice to the _retched_ creations they call 'food'." He leaned back and propped his feet up on the table. "So...what did you do while I was gone? Missing me?" He smiled happily, batting his eyes.

Xack glared at him and reached for something tucked into her pants. She pulled out a small card and showed it to Joker. "Want to tell me how _that_ got into my cell?" She questioned angrily.

Joker inspected the card, cocking his head a bit, he smirked proudly. "Isn't it obvious? I put it there," he replied in a silky, smooth voice.

"I think those guards over there would be interested to know you can get out of your cell..." She gave a slight nod in the direction the guards were standing.

A sly grin crept up slowly on his face. "If you were really going to tell them...you already would have," he pointed out boldly.

Her green eyes flashed at him, "As a matter of fact, I did tell them!" Joker gasped softly and his mouth left agape in bewilderment. "As soon as I knew you came back, that's when I told them."

Joker's eyes widened in shock, and then he growled lowly. "Why you little _brat_! So that's why the dupes took away my nice straightjacket... I happen to like my own fashion and not the asylum's get-up!" He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Well..." Xack took out a sketchbook and began to draw in it. "Don't come into my cell and leave roses."

Joker shrugged, chuckling at her response, "What's wrong with roses? Don't all women like getting flowers?"

"Not me. I don't like red." Xack said flatly.

Joker smiled bitterly. "Oh, come on now! Why don't you like red--"

"Because--" She stopped herself, not really wanting to tell a man like him why she disliked the color greatly. "Because I just do!" She felt very childish for the response she gave. Joker watched Xack rise from her seat and stroll over to a small end table that stood next to a window.

The clown was about to get up and go after her, but about halfway standing up, he heard Alyssa's voice. "She really doesn't like you, does she?" She remarked coolly. Joker looked at her with a blank expression on his face. The woman sat in her usual chair, with a leg crossed and hands folded, smirking. "You know...you can always talk to _me_ instead. Ever since _she_ came here, you talk less and less to everyone else." She frowned at him.

"Heh." Joker shrugged nonchalantly. "And why do you care. I never even liked you to begin with."

Alyssa grunted softly, a little hurt by his choice of words. "You know I like to eavesdrop on you...and..." She bit her bottom lip, feeling nervous to say what was really on her mind. "Why do you talk to someone who clearly wants nothing to do with you?" From the corners of her eyes, she saw Xack sitting quietly, drawing in her sketchbook again. Alyssa crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. "She doesn't seem all that interesting to me-- oh yeah! I thought you wanted to kill her too! I thought you didn't like 'depressing' kids."

Joker merely peered at the woman murderously, but then turned his head to look at Xack, which he caught the girl staring back at him. As soon as she realized it, she quickly looked away and out the window beside her. Seeing this as an opportunity to try and chat with her once more, Joker got up and walked over to Xack, ignoring Alyssa's obvious expressions of jealousy.

"You look lonely over here by yourself..." The Joker said softly, a hint of malice in his tone. Xack just continued to gaze out the window. He grinned and tried to peek over her shoulders to see what she was sketching. "So, what'cha drawing there--"

"Just kill me," Xack suddenly whispered to him.

It was as if the tension between them was cut swiftly with a knife. No one would of seen that coming.

Joker was taken aback by the request-- appalled even. Xack turned in her seat and stared up at him, her look pleading. "Please..." He remained silent. Xack's breathing faltered. "I-I know what kind of person you are, and...and what you do to people." She breathed in heavily. "So please...just kill me. I...don't care how you do it, I just want to die."

Without even thinking, Xack reached out and grabbed a good hold of his shirt, tugging on it desperately. "Please." Tears started to well in her eyes.

Joker opened his mouth to let out a gasp, but it never came. He pried her hand from his clothing and took a few steps back. He honestly didn't know how he should respond to her pleads. He never had anyone come forward and _begged_ death from him.

She didn't understand. Wasn't he the type that enjoyed killing people for pleasure? Xack shook her head slowly in disbelief, but attempted to try again. "Please!" She begged more urgently, falling out of the chair and on to her knees. "Just kill me!"

"Hey!" One of the guards shouted, approaching Xack from the other end of the room. "Quiet down there!" He glared at her. "Or do you want me to drag you back to your cell now?"

The room went quiet, all for the few odd patients that muttered to themselves and tried to shove things in their nose and ears. Xack's breathing escalated. She eyed everyone around her, but her eyes fell on Joker in the end. All he did was just stare at her with a slight disgusted look on his face, like she suddenly developed a contagious disease.

She sniffled, tears smacking to the floor. "Please..." Her head began to spin, not thinking clearly anymore. "Kill me."

"Alright. That's it." The guard hauled Xack to her feet, having a good grip on her arm as he did so.

Xack struggled weakly in his grasp, not wanting to be touched by another. "No..." she sobbed pitifully.

"I think you had enough time out of your cell for the day..." He examined her carefully before adding, "Maybe I should call Dr. Bagley for ya too." Xack didn't say anything as he led her out of the rec room. Before she went through the door with the guard, she took one last glance at Joker, and then they were gone.

The rest of the patients in the room began to continue their unusual activities. Joker's mouth was left agape at what just played out before him. He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if to think. "Well...that was...unexpected!" said the Joker a little gleefully.

As he came towards the couches, a small smile formed on the edges of Alyssa's lips. "I think I was wrong about her... She does seem interesting," she said, putting a finger to her chin. She giggled mischievously, "I wonder if she'll actually try to kill herself..." she trailed off, now looking down to the bandages wrapped around her arms. "If she finds any blades, I hope she'll let me have one." Sighing blissfully, she smiled at the Clown Prince. "I would very much like to write my name in blood."

Joker sat in the same spot on the couch as he did before. He looked over to the other end where Xack has seated. "Hmm..." was the only sad sound that came out of him as he continued to stare at it.

_...So...that girl does really want to die, huh?_ _Hmph...don't matter to me if she actually does it. I always love the smell of blood in the morning! Been awhile since I've watched someone commit suicide. Last time that happened, I made one of the nursies believe she was such a failure at life, because her parents never even give her a call anymore. A week later, all of us get our rec time, and we see her dangling around the ceiling! It was so _hilarious_ to see her eyes open wide, and drool was coming out of her mouth like a waterfall! ...Too bad no one else thought it was funny. Wonder what their problem was?_

_...What are we talking about again? Ah! Xack-- that's right._

_Well...who cares about her! That was the last time I seen her that day anyway! Broke out of Arkham that night to finally get some _me_ time in Gotham. Throwing grenades in the streets and watching the chaos begin! Hanging out in random homes and torturing the poor brats in front of their dead-beat parents; and, of course, visited my favorite joint: _Two-Lipped Bar_! ...Yes...it's really called that, but you would love it too when you see their own little space called the _Chortle Portal_! So much fun to make the people laugh...to death. Heh._

_Ugh, unfortunately, the Battyman finally put an end to my party in the city and turned me back to the looney bin. Why can't Batsy ever let me have some fun? I hate being there, especially with that..._Xack_. Being around that girl actually makes _me_ depressed! How does she even get out of bed in the mornings, knowing she has nothing?..._

_Hmm...well...the odds must be in my favor, because as the months went by...she stopped ignoring me. ...Yeah...that's right. I say something to her and she...says something back. Even if it's only a few sentences, at least it's _something_, right? More and more we started talking, and she even showed me what she was drawing in that little book of hers: me. Never knew she adored me so much! I'm flattered!_

_...That day though...that's when I saw her suicide note. I couldn't believe her! After all this time, and _now_ she wants to be pushing up daises? What's the matter with this girl? Just as she was just starting to become '"amusing" to talk to, she wants to go off and kill herself! I wouldn't have at that! I caught her that day, just as she was about to cut her wrists. Sometimes I wish I could of seen her blood spray those walls-- they really needed some color-- but then she couldn't talk anymore, could she? Heehee..._

_I gave her a good talking to and convinced her that she was just too much fun to let go so easily. She accepted...and now she's as happy as a clam..._

_Or so I thought._

A few of the orderly guided Joker to the rec room in the morning. While their expressions appeared emotionless, Joker seemed happy and excited as ever, as if something was just waiting for him when he got to his destination. "Wanna hear a joke?" Joker decided to strike up cheerily, shifting his eyes to both of the men beside him. They didn't respond. "Well, a little old lady goes to see her doctor, and she says--"

"Quiet," one of the orderly men demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Awh...come on!" Joker urged, a little disappointed in their attitudes. "My jokes are funny! I assure you..." He thought for a second. "Or do you flunkies always read those 'do not engage the clown in any conversation' signs plastered all over this place?!"

"I said quiet!" The orderly barked, now giving Joker a threatening stare. "Don't make me put those restraints on that colorful jacket of yours."

Joker's mouth opened for some sort of comeback, but quickly closed it, pouting childishly.

When they all got to the recreational center, one orderly opened the door, while the other rudely shoved Joker inside. "Behave in there," one warned, pointing a finger at the clown, and then they left to carry on with their duties.

"I'll be a good boy, officer," said the Joker in a rather fake display of a child's voice.

_"Now...to find...that girl..." _Joker grinned as he scanned the room for Xack, and he was a bit surprised to not see her there. _"Hmm..." _He saw Alyssa engaging a few of the patients in an odd game of chess, but he didn't care to talk with her.

As he came nearer to the couches, he finally found the depressed girl he was looking for. Xack was lying down on the large couch, resting her head on the armrest while her eyes lazily gazed up to the TV.

Xack didn't notice Joker coming around, but when he lifted her legs so that he could sit with her, she gasped loudly and her eyes grew wide with fright. "What are you doing?!" She whimpered, not wanting him to touch her.

Joker smiled, plopping himself down on the couch and forcing Xack to rest her legs across his lap. "Relax, dearie, I just wanted to sit with you. I don't mind your legs on me..." He rubbed her leg gently for reassurance, but Xack instantly cringed from his touch.

"Don't touch me..." She whispered nervously, shifting around. She was just too depressed to move from her position.

Joker turned his head to her with that ever lasting grin on his face. "Still shy, or are you always this way?" His face suddenly soured when he noticed how depressed Xack appeared to be. "What's with that tragic face you got?" He asked curiously. "I thought I talked you out of the whole suicide thing."

Xack's eyes averted to the floor. "You...you've been gone awhile...but...just because you took away that blade I had, doesn't mean I'm suddenly all happy and stuff." She let out a weary breath afterwards.

"Uh..." Joker looked up to the TV, seeing that some soap opera happened to be on, his focus was sent on her again. "So...what's been going on while--"

"Just leave me alone, please," Xack told him sternly, and a sniffle came about. "I'm...I'm just so tired..." She brought her arms up to her head where she buried her face in them. "I'm so tired."

"Ugh, looking at you makes _me_ depressed!" The Joker told her irritably. He tried thinking of ways to somehow cheer Xack up, but he knew she would just continue to push him away, no matter how funny a joke or story would be. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "So...how old are you?" He asked whimsically.

Xack slightly perched herself on an elbow to look over her shoulder and on to Joker. "What?"

Joker's grin widened. That seemed to get her attention. "I just asked how old you were. You never did tell me."

"Can't you look at those patient files, or whatever they're called?" She questioned glumly. "I mean, you probably do stuff like that all the time, right?"

"Heh." Joker shrugged. "As much as I have fun doing that, but I rather just ask you myself." He smiled innocently.

Xack sighed and mumbled, "I'm seventeen." She sat up and moved herself to the other end of the couch to get away from him.

He actually snickered to her answer. "Seventeen?" He examined her briefly. "You don't look that young to me... You don't even talk like a teeny-bopper would."

Xack glared at him when she heard that. "I'm not like them," she said sternly, angrily.

Joker nodded in agreement, smiling brightly. "Uh huh, I can see that." He beamed at her, but the girl just scoffed and turned her body away from him. Seeing that, his expression fell. "So, um, what're your favorite flowers then?"

The girl breathed in with aggravation. "Why?" She asked darkly.

"Well, if I'm ever going to get you flowers again, I rather have you not throw them out and tell on me," He smirked seductively. He expected her to blush, or even give him a small smile of flattery, but she didn't show any of that. Instead, she continued to give him a cold look.

She rolled her eyes at him, but finally replied, "Daises."

"Daises?" He echoed.

"Yes, daises...and I'll still throw them out and tell on you, so don't get me any," Xack said, her voice rising in annoyance. "I'm not easily flattered."

"That's too bad," the Joker lilted, looking over the straightjacket he had on. "I'm quite the ladies man you know."

Xack let out half of a chuckle and gazed at him. "Are you serious?" She remarked sarcastically, trying to contain her giggling from his statement.

Even though she never would of realized it, but Joker was thrilled to have finally gotten a smile on her face, albeit, it was small, but to him it meant a lot. He rested back against the couch, closing his eyes as he did so. "Oh, you bet! You wouldn't _believe_ the kind of women I get coming up to me." His voice started to mock of those of other women, "'Oh Joker, let me touch your hair.' 'Can I have your autograph?' 'Can I be your girlfriend?' 'Wanna have some fun tonigh--"

"Hm." Xack nodded slowly, partially agreeing. "I believe you," she said softly, still having that awkward smile on her.

Joker leaned in, pointing at her. "You know...you're smiling now," he decided to tell her. "I never thought I'd see the day where the sad, little girl finally turns her frowns upside-down..." He smiled with satisfaction.

Xack now rested her back against the couch too. "I...didn't even know I was smiling..." Her expression turned to that of a frown again.

"You look better with one on," he said, grinning deviously. "Stick with me, Xackie...and I know I can get you smiling like me in no time."

She shrugged a shoulder. "Mm... Maybe..." Xack gave him another small smile before she started to watch TV again, unaware that Joker never took his hungered gaze from her. His thoughts all in a whirl at this moment.

_That day...that's when I started to notice...ever so slowly...I realized..._

_Heh..._

_I _wanted_ her._

_...Ha, ha, ha, haaaah..._

_HA HA HA!! HAHAHAAAAHH!!

* * *

_

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've actually re-written this about 3 times, because it never felt right to me, and...I really wanted this chapter (and the next) to be good.

To be honest, it still doesn't seem quite right to me...but...I hope for those that read it, liked it. The next chapter is like this too.

Oh, and if you've seen my account on deviantART (with the same username as this one), I've actually JUST began a comic about these stories.


	18. My Obsession

_any thoughts or answering comments are at the bottom of the chapter_

***note: this is the last chapter that takes place in the past***

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**My Obsession**

Joker hummed to himself some sort of merry tune as he sat on the cold floors of his small, padded cell. All around him were many colorful threads, and thin needles for sewing. At the moment, he held a female doll between his toes, while manipulating thread with his teeth and fingers. He had already stitched in the eyes and hair, and now he was working on threading in the doll's black skirt.

As he got through with it, he gave the thread a good tug to finish off. Putting down the needle, he took up the doll and inspected it carefully, admiring his handy work. The girl doll had long brown hair, green buttoned eyes, and a newly sewed-in skirt, but it was topless.

Joker cocked his head with a satisfied smile on his face. "Looks about right..." he murmured to himself. He barely touched the doll's chest when he added, "_Should_ I make a cute little shirt for you?" Cocking his head to the other side, he smiled mischievously. "Hmm...maybe not..." he concluded, and then he grinned suggestively. "I like it better when you look _vulnerable_ to me." He laughed quietly as to not attract any of the orderly to his cell.

The clown chuckled as he tossed the doll up in the air a few times before setting it down on his tarnished bed. He got down to its eye level; his pleasant smile never left his face. "My very own...Xackie doll..." He chortled soon after.

_Time goes by...so _slowly_ at Arkham...HA! You expected me to say "time goes by so _quickly_ at Arkham," didn't you? Didn't you? Well...it doesn't. Pfft, why would it? The place is so Dullsville._

_Ugh...meanwhile...with _me_..._

_I think I'm finally starting to like macaroni and cheese..._

_*snickers* ...yeah right... Besides, lately I've been served steak with _fake_ mashed potatoes and green beans-- YUCK! ...Well, anything's better than noodles with cheese!_

_Hm... what else...what else... Well...that little girl, Xack, is taking a liking to me-- no kidding there. Every once in a while she smiles...it's so cute...but then she gets all "frowns" again. UGH! I think that Xack could use a good dose of some Joker gas, don't you think? Heh._

Xack was sprawled out on the bed in her cell, looking and feeling terrible than usual; even her skin appeared more sickly in contrast to her already paleness. She groaned when she heard her cell door creak open. An orderly popped his head. "You feel up to going for your rec time?" He asked carefully, looking a little concerned.

"Um..." Xack turned to look over her shoulder and to the orderly in her doorway. "...Fine..." She slowly got up and practically dragged herself on over to him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I should-- I mean, I haven't seen Joker in a while." She gave a slight, nervous chuckle. "H-he might be mad."

The orderly merely shrugged. He took a hold of her arm and escorted her out of the cell and down the dingy halls.

Just as they were nearing their destination, the orderly stopped abruptly around a corner as the two heard a patient shouting insanities close by. The commotion grew louder as it closed in on them.

Xack's eyes were wide, and brushed her hair away as she searched all around to find the source of the shouting. "Who-who is that?" She asked nervously.

Before the orderly even tried to respond, it seemed the answer came to her. There was a patient with wild, dark blonde hair, being hauled down the hallway with five guards trying to control him. A doctor was following, trying to get the male patient to calm down.

"He-he told me to do it!" The patient cried, his eyes darting to the guards around him. "You don't understand! They had to die! They had red hair!" He struggled amongst the guards, but this only resulted them tightening their hold on the patient. "He told me to burn them! I swear-- he did! Why I am back here?!"

The doctor with him sighed exhaustedly and pushed his glasses back on his face. "And, pray tell, has told you this time to kill those women?"

The patient smiled psychotically. "The devil!" He shouted louder than before. "The devil told me to, Dr. Faust!"

Even as the patient was taken in the opposite hallway away from Xack, she could still hear them all so clearly, since all the patient did was shout. The orderly with Xack started to take her to the recreational room again, but she wanted to hear more from the insane patient.

"...The devil, Allison?"

"Yes! The devil, doctor! I-I told you about him!"

Xack tried to hear as best as she could before she was taken farther away from them.

"Don't you remember? The one with red eyes and green hair!"

Xack gasped to that.

"The DEVIL!"

Before Xack knew it, she and the orderly were standing in front of the doors to her designated room. He showed her in and closed the door behind. The girl was left to stand there bewildered of what she heard from the crazed patient named "Allison."

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to come back!" Xack was snapped back to reality when she heard the Joker's voice, although it sounded distant in her head. She looked toward the couches, and there he was: Joker sitting at the edge of it, drumming his fingers impatiently on the cushion as he scowled at her.

Xack just stared ahead, then she finally went over and sat on the other end of the couch, laying her head on the arm rest.

Joker scooted himself a bit closer to her and grinned slightly, but his face soon fell when he noticed Xack appeared to look absolutely terrible. He blinked curiously. "What happened to you?" He questioned flatly. "Haven't seen my little Xackie in three days. I actually started to believe you slept with the fishies without my know-how..."

Xack didn't answer for a minute, but then she decided she better say something, or else he'll keep pestering her about it. She began to speak in slow, drowned-out tones. "Three days ago...wh-when an orderly came to get me, I...I thought I was going to therapy session or something. Then...then he brought me to a room where I was supposed to get some sort of exam, and...no one _told me _anything about this." Joker leaned in more to listen carefully. "I, um, I mean...before they wanted me to get undressed for the exam, the doctor said he wanted to take some blood from me to get it checked, or something..." Xack swallowed before continuing. "Well...I...don't like needles, and...I don't like to _undress_, so...apparently...I...went crazy and tried to get out of it. I...I attacked them..."

Joker immediately burst out laughing, but tried so hard to contain them. "Dr. Bagley told me four helpers came in and held me down to get a sample..." She sat up and stretched her back. "I had to stay in my cell for a long time. I...I tried to apologize for my behavior, but...as safety, my doctor told me he wanted to observe me for a few days to see if I...got better, I guess."

Joker scoffed, and Xack gaped at him. "What?"

The clown eyed her oddly, frowning while doing so. "And just why would you _apologize_ to the shrinks here? What are ya, crazy?--" He cackled uncontrollably. Everyone nearby all turned their attentions to him, but as his laughter died down, so did their interest. Xack crossed her arms while he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, I just caught my own joke! Of _course_ you're crazy! Why else would you be in the nut house?!"

"Um..." Xack looked elsewhere before her eyes fell on Joker again. "Anyways...do you know anyone here named Allison?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Huh? Allison?" Joker thought, gazing upwards as if thinking intently. Then he stared back at her, smiling innocently and shrugging. "...Nnooo... Why?"

Xack turned away. "Be-because, um..." She pushed some of her hair behind an ear. "There was this guy earlier, and...he was screaming something about the devil--" All of a sudden, Joker made exaggerated gestures as if he just remembered something from what she said.

"Ah! You mean Todd!" Joker spoke loudly in delight, and Xack found that to be a little strange.

"His name is Todd? The guy that says _you're_ the devil?" Joker nodded enthusiastically. Xack appeared very distraught and confused. "Why does he call you the devil?"

Joker shook his head, giggling. "Don't know, but I do like the name though."

Xack began to fidget with her fingers, "S-so...do you tell this 'Todd' to kill red-headed people or something?"

"What? No! Course not!" He sat up, laughing a bit nervously. "No..." Then Joker relaxed himself against the couch, crossing his legs as he rested them up on the table in front of him. "The looney fellow just keeps spilling to everyone that _I _order him to do these silly murders! Heh, I have no beef against red-heads!"

"Oh, so...he's only after girls with red hair? ...I see..." Xack sat cross-legged on the couch and peered in the distance. Thinking.

After a moment of silence, Joker saw the concerned expression on her face. He smiled cheerily, wrapping an arm gently around Xack, which she was taken aback by the move. She made no attempt to push him away though. "Yep. Only the red-haired, dearie. Not you 'brown heads'...unless you decide to go fiery on me." Xack quickly shook her head, but still didn't look at him. "Don't fret. If anyone ever touched you...I would rip their hearts out ever so slowly until I felt that last beat...stop." He grinned so sadistically then, that it made Xack feel a little unnerved. Even his choice of words made her want to grasp at where her own heart was situated.

"Um..." She moved out from under his hold and placed her hands on her lap. "You-you don't have to do that," Xack said quietly, her gaze now downwards to the floor. "I mean, that sounds really...that sounds really gross, to be honest."

Joker looked at her a bit quizzically. "Gross? Heh. You know, it's one thing if I say it, but it's another if it can actually be done." He suddenly shivered in excitement. "Ooooohh...I do wonder how it feels to hold a beating heart..." He whispered in a husky tone.

Xack left her mouth agape upon hearing his chilling words. Her eyes were wide. She didn't know what to make of all this.

_I just don't get that girl, you know. Just what is _her_ problem? If she thinks tearing out a human heart is disgusting, wait 'till she gets a load of all the other crazy things I have in mind for the poor saps I happen to snatch! Oh, there was this one time I kidnapped this _beautiful_ woman-- a model, I think-- and I made her choose which part of herself she hated the most. When she asked me why, I told her I would do her a favor of _slicing_ it off. Well...guess what she did? She started CRYING! What nerve! I just don't get women! I hear them all the time, saying things like, "My nose is too big!" "My ankles too FAT!" "My lips are so small!" If they hated themselves so much, then why don't they do something about it? So...I decided I would help out for once, but was that one woman ever grateful I cut off her ears? Nnooooo... She just starts screaming and sobbing even louder!_

_...Hee, hee, hee... When I took off her last ear...I giggled when I saw her fall to the floor; blood pooling out from both holes that once were her ears!_

_...pfft...heh, heh... _

_...HA, HA! HA HA HA! HA HAHAHAHAHAH!!!_

_Oh! How I amuse myself sometimes with these stories!_

_Hmph...anyways..._

_Xack wasn't always...doubtful of me. There were times we would get along so well..._

_My favorite times...before she got all sad again..._

Xack and Joker sat across from each other on the floor in the recreational room, giggling and laughing at some points. Between them was an old board game of sorts, but since Joker was telling so many corny and funny jokes, neither one kept track at who was winning or whose turn it could be.

"I never thought jokes like that can be funny!" Said Xack between soft giggles. "I guess it's just the way you tell them. I love how you do voices. It's so funny!"

Joker seemed proud of himself. "Years of practice, Xackie. Years of practice."

After holding in a few, short laughs, Xack composed herself and asked, "So, do you have any other funny jokes or stories?" She smiled brightly.

"Hmm..." Joker thought for a second. "Oh!" He gazed back at her with a beaming grin. "There was this time when Batsy showed up at a bank I was robbin', and just as he walked in, I threw a banana peel in front of him, and guess what happened?" He paused to build up the suspense. "The dope actually slipped on it! It was _hilarious_! There were even some hostages that giggled!" Joker laughed heartily, holding his gut as he did so.

Xack started to laugh too. "Oh my God! Are you serious? Batman actually slipped on a banana peel? Oh my God, that must of been so embarrassing for him! I mean, being what he is and all." She still continued to smile, biting her bottom lip gently as she peered down at the board game. "Um...do you remember whose turn it is?"

Joker smiled sheepishly. "...Well...who cares! It was a boring game anyways!" He shoved the board off to the side so he could sit closer to Xack. "So...did you draw anything new in that sketchbook of yours?" He asked, his voice rising in excitement.

Xack stared off to the side, feeling slightly nervous. "Um...I did, but...I don't think you'll like them..." She took up her sketchbook and handed it to Joker, which he snatched from her hands rudely and hastily flipped through the drawing pages. The more pages he turned, the sourer his expression got.

"What is _this_?" He almost snorted in disgust. He turned to her with confusion. "I thought you drew more of _moi_, not-- ...what is this, anyway?" The clown turned the sketchbook in all crazy ways, until he finally understood what he was observing the whole time. "Well...this looks like the TV right up there-- ah! You draw _still-life_s?" He questioned with shock, as if he couldn't believe it. "Why _those_? They are...so _boring_..."

Xack quickly took her drawing book back and hugged it tightly. "I'm...I'm sorry, but I do like drawing different stuff..." she told him in a meek voice. "I love drawing still-lifes-- especially scenery. I think they're beautiful." She turned a few pages and showed Joker a pencil drawing of a rose (probably the one Xack crushed a long while ago). It wasn't a very good rendition of the flower, but it wasn't terrible either. "Do you like scenery artworks?"

"Hmph..." Joker cocked his head and just stared at the drawing intently for a minute. "Not bad, kid. Could use a little more practice though..." He got up off the floor and Xack did the same. "To answer your silly question, no, I don't. I liked it so much better when I saw _me_ in that book."

"Oh... Um... D-don't worry, okay. I still draw you." Xack smiled sweetly, but all Joker did was continue to frown at her. He then rolled his eyes and raised a hand as if he had enough of their current conversation.

Joker headed on over to the couches, but then noticed Xack wasn't coming; she was still left standing there alone. He glanced over his shoulder to raise an eye to her. "Well...ya coming, or are you just going to stand there until your legs give out, hmm?" He asked, sounding suspiciously cheery.

The girl quickly joined him on the couch, but sat on the opposite end, staring up at the TV. The news was currently showing. Xack groaned, but then turned her attention to the other residents of Arkham. As soon as her eyes came in contact with Alyssa and a few other men and women around, they glared back with jealousy. Xack jumped and quickly turned away from them.

"I've been wanting to ask you something...but...I hope you won't be offended if I do..." Xack bit her lip gently as she slowly looked at Joker, whom just peered straight ahead as in staring into space.

Suddenly, he turned back to her and blinked curiously. "You talkin' to me?" Xack nodded. "What's on your puny mind then?"

Xack shied away from his intent gaze. "Th-that story you told me...about your parents burning...um..." She took a moment to swallow her nervousness. "Did...did that really happen?"

"Oh..." Joker didn't seem all surprised by the question. He put his arms behind his head and replied. "Didn't we already talk about this?" He peeked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her staring back.

"Listen...Joker... I...I don't...um... I just...I know you don't like talking about your past, but...but just don't lie to me about it-- if that ever becomes the case." Xack told him sternly. "I don't know what you told me is a lie, but...please, I just don't like to be lied to. If you don't want to talk about something, then just tell me. I won't care."

"Is that so?" Joker inquired, a smile cracking at the edge of his lips. "I'll have to remember that..." his voice trailed off as he now focused to the TV above.

Xack sighed in some relief. "Well...to get on a brighter note, there is something else I wanted to ask you-- don't worry, it's nothing personal or anything..." Joker groaned and frowned at her teasingly. Right when Xack was about to ask her question, she giggled quietly at the mere thought of it. "If you can date any celebrity you wanted, who would it be?" She grinded her teeth together in amusement, wanting to hear his answer.

Joker grinned. "A celebrity, you say? Well...now that _is_ a tough decision to make..." He then shrugged. "It really doesn't matter _who_ I want, dearie, because I _know_ I can get any famous girl to like me. I am a charming, hil-_arious_ clown, after all." He appeared smug. "Who couldn't resist me?"

Xack crossed her arms and smirked at him playfully. "I can," she stated boldly. "Okay then, I guess I should...rephrase the question... Um..." She gazed up at the TV and started watching it. "...Alright, I got it: was there someone you really wanted...but _couldn't_ have?"

Immediately, Joker's sight set on Xack, almost leering at the girl when he heard the question. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Just...staring long and hard. It wasn't until she let out a weary breath and stretched herself did Joker realize what he was doing and quickly looked away right before Xack turned to him again.

"...Well...um...you...you didn't answer my question..." She stared at him curiously and questionably. "...is there someone you really want, but can't have? I mean, you basically say you can get anyone you want, so...I just want to know if there is someone you wanted, but couldn't have."

Joker grinned maliciously, peering at Xack once more. "...Let me tell you something, Xack..." he leaned in closer to her, his face inches away from hers. "No matter _who_ I want...I _will_ make them mine. There is not one person out there that I can't have... Make no mistake about that, my dear, little girl..." His tone sounded so suggestive and maniacal to Xack's ears. She didn't mean to upset him, if she believes that's what she did.

Xack's lips parted slightly. She could see her own eyes reflecting off his now. "H-how do you make someone yours?" She barely whispered, not even realizing exactly what she just asked.

Joker's grin widened. "That's for you to find out, Xackie..." She didn't even notice when the clown closed the distance between them, but when she felt his warm breath on her lips, Xack broke out of her thoughts, and turned away from him. A few short chortles escaped the Joker's throat as he continued to eye her hungrily.

_Heh... "Was there someone you really wanted...but _couldn't_ have?"_

_Why, yes...Xackie..._

_It's you._

_I don't know why I can't have you...or why I even _think_ I can't have you, but I do...and it drives me MAD!_

_Why do I even give a single THOUGHT about that stupid girl? Why do I even _care_ about what she _thinks_, or what she's _doing_...or what she even thinks of me?... Why?..._

_...UGH...MAD, I SAY! MAD!_

_Sometimes I lie awake at night, the looney bin or my hideout-- it doesn't matter! I always see _her_ when I close my eyes. I start shivering... I try hugging myself, or throwing the blankets over me, but it never helps. I constantly ask myself on what's wrong with me? I...I always feel like I _need_ something... Want...something...so _badly_..._

_...Oh yeah... I want..._her_! ...but still...what is this "feeling", exactly? That shivering feeling. That wanting-- needing feeling I can't get out of me?... Heh... I know what it is..._

_Desire._

_Hmm...perhaps _lust_, as well._

_...I'm gonna be honest here, and...heh, heh, believe it or not, I have had my fair share of women out there-- beautiful to fair. Skinny. Large. Point is...no matter what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with...I still see...her... Nothing matters...what I do...she's still inside my head. Laughing... ...Yeah...strange, eh?_

_I can have anyone I want..._

_but I can't have Xack._

_...And I don't know why._

Joker sat on the floor and gazed up at the ceiling of his cell, appearing very depressed and weary. He breathed heavily as he held his Xack doll in one hand, and a needle and thread in another. When he felt he spent enough time gawking, he then turned his concentration to whatever he was doing with his doll, which by now had some wear and tare in it.

He fixed a few loose threads in the arm, feeling frustrated and angry while doing so. "You really are such a pain, you know that, right?" He told the doll irritably as he finished threading in the arm. He sighed tiredly as he inspected the doll carefully. "Why do I even bother taking care of you when...I _despise_ you so badly?" He grunted as he threw the doll to the floor, holding it down with that one hand while the other brought the needle to it.

Joker tilted his head to the side, grinning psychotically as he stared at his female doll. "Now, Xackie, there have been times where I've always wondered..." He chuckled evilly in his throat as the needle barely touched the button eye. "...what you look like without your _eyes_!" He broke out into maniacal, laughing fits as he thrust the needle down harder on that button eye, pushing harder and harder until he heard that _'pop'_. Joker saw the button eye fly off and hit his padded walls somewhere. The needle itself was still inside the doll's eye socket, but after a minute or two, the clown calmed to his relatively, "normal" self, and removed it.

He quieted himself as he just sat there looking over his Xack doll. "Oh, you'll never know how much I hate you..." Joker began to laugh again. He tossed the doll over his shoulder as he grabbed the Batman doll and started to work on it. "Hmm...lets see... All you need is a head..." He paused for a moment...and then he let out a chuckle. "But why bother! I actually like it when I can't see your ugly mug!" He then continued to cackle manically as he stitched in the rest of his Batsy doll, thinking of others he could make into his personal doll collection.

_...Yes... It's true that I really want Xack Hathaway...but I really HATE her too. Sometimes I think about gutting her out, or even ripping out her own beating heart. Oh, how I would love to feel it within my grasp! I wonder if it would still beat if it's not in her body. Does it need a body in order to live? ...heh... Whatever..._

_Sometimes at night, I'd sneak into her cell and just sit there...staring at her...contemplating whether or not I should just kill her then and there. Sometimes I'll bring a knife...sometimes one of my cards...scissors... *snickers* I don't know why I can't just _kill_ her...I really do want to...but...dead bodies don't talk, do they? If she died...I won't be able to see her smile anymore...hear her laugh...cry...or _scream_... She won't be that much fun to play with if she's 50 feet under. No...not at all. That's what makes victims so much fun! Some people just kill within a split second, but...ah, I never understand why. What fun is it to torture the helpless for hours if they're already dead?_

_Ugh...but why do I want Xack so badly? She's such a goody-two-shoes, it's pathetic! I can't stand the girl for being so NICE! Sure, she tells me she "accidentally" attacks the flunkies and shrinks from time to time, but she always tries _apologizing_ to them! She always "sorry" for her irrational behavior! Why?! Why would she do that?! What kind of _nut_ says _sorry_ for her actions?!_

_It burns my skin to see her so nice and caring to everyone around! Someone sneezes, she offers tissue! If the shrinks drop books on the floor, she offers to help pick them up! Ugh...her niceness is really driving me INSANE!_

_...But I still want Xackie..._

_I still want her to be mine!_

In Dr. Hugo Strange's office, Joker sat in a chair across from his desk and rocked in it occasionally out of boredom. At this time, Dr. Strange was jotting down notes in his notepad. "...So...you say your mother gave you a time-out for breaking the dishes?" He looked up and all Joker did was just grin back. "Is this true, or is this another one of your stories, Joker?"

Joker tilted his head to the side, but kept that perpetual grin on his face. "...That depends. What do _you_ think, doc? Do you think I'm making up silly stories?"

Dr. Strange groaned silently. "I'll just have to assume it's true then." He sighed as he wrote something else down.

Joker's eyes wandered off and took in the sight of the dreary and poorly decorated office, noticing that Dr. Strange never even took the time to try to have it appear proper and professional.

"...Did your mother ever abuse you in some way for breaking the dishes? Joker?" Joker looked back at Dr. Strange as he questioned the clown. The doctor had his hands folded on his desk as he stared back through the small glasses on his face.

Joker turned away with a smug smile on his face. "Now, now, doc, I'll start talkin' again if...you do me a little favor this time..." He grinned when Dr. Strange remained silent for a moment.

"What is this 'favor' you ask of me?" The doctor finally asked nonchalantly.

Joker crossed his legs and smiled from ear to ear. "Well shrinky-dink, here's what I want: you remember little, Miss Xackie, right?"

Dr. Strange had to reminisce. "You mean Miss Hathaway?" Joker gave a nod. "Yes, I believe I remember her... What does she have to do with anything?"

Joker rocked back and forth in his chair with a child-like expression on his face. He looked like he was just an innocent boy asking for something special from his parents. "I want you to become Miss Xack Hathaway's shrink."

Again, Dr. Strange went quiet. "And just, _why_ would I want to do that?" He queried in a hoarse tone. "I do not care to have Miss Hathaway as my patient. She does not interest me at the slightest." He leaned back in his chair. "Now please, Joker, let us carry out our session before it is time for you to return to your cell."

Joker growled under his breath, eyeing his psychiatrist murderously. "You _will_ do as I say, or I'll--" Suddenly, Joker released himself from the constraints of his straight jacket, and swiftly moved in towards the doctor, taking out a few playing cards hidden within his sleeves. Dr. Strange got up, knocking over his chair in the process, but just as he tried to get away from the psychotic clown, Joker already pinned him up against the wall, pressing the razor-sharp playing card up to his throat.

"You know, I never did like the decor in your sad office..." Joker cackled as the card became dangerously close to slicing Dr. Strange's throat, but the doctor-- oddly enough-- just remained calm, despite the dire situation he got himself into. "Could use a touch of _red_ on these walls, don't ya think?" Joker lilted evilly.

Dr. Strange cleared his throat, trying to wiggle out of Joker's grasp, but to no avail. Actually, he just made it worse for himself, for his struggling only made the card cut his neck ever so slightly. "Before I agree to this favor of yours, Joker, may I ask why you want Miss Hathaway transferred as my patient?"

"...Heh..." Joker loosened his grip on the doctor before he replied, "Why? Because I want to know _more_ about my little Hathaway, and through you, I think I can achieve that."

Dr. Strange furrowed his brows. "Knowing your unlimited abilities, I don't see why you can't search through her patient files compiled by Dr. Bagley."

Joker let go of the doctor, moaning sadly and going back to his original seat. "Don't you think I _thought_ of that?!" He snorted angrily. "I know her shrink is hiding the files from me... I _know_ he is..." When Dr. Strange sat down in his chair again across from Joker, the clown beamed innocently at him. "That's why you must be her doctor. You won't hide her files. I know you won't."

The doctor raised an eyebrow to Joker. He sighed. "Very well, Joker, I'll see what I can do about it."

Joker let out a few low-key chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh no, doc, not _can_; you _will_ do something about it."

_I still want her._

_I still..._hate_ her._

_I still want to kill her, and yet...I still want her to be mine. She can't be alive and dead, it's always one way or the other. Can't have it both ways...unless she were a twin! HA HA!_

_I still sit in her cell late at nights...sometimes. I still think about slaughtering her. Still think about doing such naughty things to her. HEE HEE... Such horrible, vile, suggestive things. She'll never know what I'm thinking. She can't even guess. No one can guess..._

_The doc did what he was told. Xackie is now his patient. I want to know everything about her. Her likes...her hates...her fears...her nightmares... I want to know it all._

_...I had a dream about her. She was assisting me on dissecting the Bat; after all...I wanted to know _everything_ about him, too...outside...and inside. Her smile was so...maddening. It was the most beautiful smile I ever seen on her. Blood all over her. Everywhere. She wanted to do such bad things with me..._

_...Then I woke up. Shivering. Not cold. Not scared._

_Desiring._

_I hate this feeling-- that "desiring" feeling. If Xack died...will it finally go away? What if she's dead...and it never goes away? If she were mine...if she were like me...will I finally stop wanting her?_

_She's too nice._

_I'm...a homicidal whack-job. Heh...as if you didn't know that already!_

_HA HA! HAHAHAHAHA HAHA!! Ha, ha! Ha, ha...ha... Ha..._

_...She'll never want me._

When it came to group therapy for Joker, he was escorted by two large guards that kept a close eye on the clown when they brought him to the designated room. They practically threw him in, showing no consideration whatsoever. Joker grunted when he was finally let go, looking over his shoulder to see the guards leaving the room. "Heh." Turning himself around, he observed the circle of chairs before him, and was surprised to see Xack already there sitting on one of the seats. The girl appeared very upset, for she was leaning forward with her face buried in her hands.

Joker sat next to her, smiling happily. "Hiya, Xackie-girl! What've you been up to today, hmm?" Joker grinned, but quickly faded into a slight frown when she didn't say anything back to him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ugh...there's _always_ something wrong with you, isn't there? You know, it wouldn't kill you to smile more often!" Xack shot a dirty look at him, but just as quick, she covered her features again. Joker scoffed. "...So...what's been eatin' you?"

Xack sniffed while continuing to cover her face. "I...I want to change doctors," said Xack in a sobbing voice. "It's not fair. I don't want Dr. Strange. I don't like him."

"Awh... No one does, dearie, but we still put up with that tub of lard!" Joker stifled a laugh.

She sat up, and that seemed to have made Joker feel a bit relieved. Xack turned to him with watery eyes. "It's been about two weeks with him, and..." she took in another breath. "I don't know...it's just...he's not like Dr. Bagley. I mean, Dr. Bagley actually...um...I think he wanted me to get better...but...Dr. Strange...he just...I know he doesn't care about me." She crossed her arms and turned her head away from Joker. "Then again, I don't really think any of these doctors really care about anyone," she grumbled.

Joker laughed heartily, and slapped Xack's back playfully. "Come on now, Xack. We share the same shrink! We should be complaining to each other how much the doc stinks!"

Xack looked back on Joker now, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Ah, yeah...I kinda forgot for a sec that you have Dr. Strange too." She kept staring at Joker oddly. She appeared to be in a train of thought, and Joker didn't like the skeptical expression she had on her face.

"Something wrong?" He asked in unconcerned tones, tilting his head to one side.

She hastily faced the front again, letting out a wavering breath. "I'm fine," she said softly, but it didn't sound convincing. "I was...just thinking."

"About what?"

Xack stupidly responded back, "You."

Joker's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, _really_?" He grinned and licked his teeth. He looked pleased to hear it. "Makes me wonder why you're thinking of me..."

"I know it's nothing like what you're thinking," Xack snapped back at him agitated, and Joker was taken aback by her sudden outburst. She let out a wavering breath and clutched her head again. "I'm just thinking, Joker."

He blinked at her.

"I'm just thinking. Just...leave me alone. ...I need to think."

_Ever since that talk...Xack became more and more suspicious of me. Paranoid girl, always suspicious of everyone! Every_thing_! No wonder she's got problems! I'm assuming she knows by now that it was my idea she be Strange's new patient...but how? Someone must of told her. How could she have found out on her own? She's nothing like me! I have sources all over! She doesn't! All she has is "kindness" on her side...and everyone knows that nice girls finish LAST! HA!_

_I even gave her that necklace as a little gift! Did that not mean anything to her? She barely wears it in Arkham...or around me for that matter. These days...I see less and less of her. It burns me up she's doing this! Then one day...I find out she changed her schedule. No more rec time...no more sessions with her. She...doesn't want to see me anymore; doesn't want me anywhere near her, from what I hear! Heh...instead of Xack, I get the birdbrain! Of all people! I don't want to exchange small-talk with him! I want Xack!_

_Oh, and it gets WORSE, I tell ya! I try giving her a surprise visit to her cell, and you know what she tells me? She says she's being released from the asylum! I can't believe it! It can't be true! How can the doc just let her go?! It can't be possible! She's crazy! She'll always be crazy!_

_I don't want that! Can't have that!_

_Give her back to me, Arkham!_

_You can't let her go!_

_She belongs to ME!_

Joker wheezed softly in the chair provided to him by Dr. Strange. The doctor himself sat in his usual chair in his office, writing down what he believed to be interesting things Joker had to say. This session, however, Joker hardly spoke any words. The doctor could barely make out his mumblings, which some of the words he kept hearing were "Xack" and "want", but Dr. Strange really didn't know what Joker meant by that.

"I don't know why you're holding back, Joker. You're not usually the type to bottle up your thoughts," said the doctor, sounding concerned for once. "Please, Joker, tell me what's on your mind."

Joker cackled ever so quietly. "Why are you letting her go?..."

Dr. Strange leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. "If you mean Miss Hathaway, I am releasing her, because she completed all of her therapy. I believe she is ready to face society again as _sane_."

Joker shook his head in disbelief. "Do you really believe nuts can be cured?!" He retorted sarcastically, looking up at the doctor rather psychotically. "No! When a nut is cracked, they _always_ stay cracked!" He grinded his teeth furiously. "You can't let her go! She's _mine_!"

Dr. Strange smirked, leaning back in his leather chair. "There is nothing I can do--"

"Yes there is!" Joker snapped, giving his doctor a threatening stare. "You're the one who started it! You're the one who's going to put a stop to her leaving..." He flashed his frightening eyes at Dr. Strange.

Dr. Strange groaned irritably. "I see... Is this another one of your 'threats', Joker?" He questioned as if he was tired of this charade. "I can't keep her here without reason."

Joker stood up in his chair, grinning menacingly, "It's simple: you just _make_ a reason for her to stay! It's not rocket science, doc! Use your head! Think of _something_! She's mine, and she stays _here_!" He narrowed his eyes, and spoke in murderous, soft tones, "Or else I'll make the rest of your time here a living nightmare, shrinky-dink, I can promise you that!" He snorted and plopped himself back down in his chair.

Dr. Strange paused, then he repositioned the glasses on his face. "...I'll see what I can do..." and he cracked a small smile on the edge of his lips.

Joker was pleased to hear this, and that perpetual grinning of his never left his face.

_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heeeehh..._

_Ha, ha, ha! AH, HAHAHAHAHAAAH!!_

_HA HA HA HAHAHAHAH!!_

_Ha...ha..._

_HA._

_I always take what I want._

_I always _get_ what I want.

* * *

_

**Author's note:** ...wow...it's been...I think 4 months now since I posted the last chapter. It's not like I mean for it to be this long. X) To save you a long story short, I've just been very stressed.

I was really nervous with this chapter too, since...Joker has a lot of dialouge throughout the chapter, and...while I love to type about him, but he's also the hardest to come up with dialouge. XD

I don't know if you all have given up on me and whatnot, but...if you did read this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

* * *

to **vanillaninja2032**: it's fun writing Joker's thoughts, and I'm sorry this chapter didn't get posted sooner than I originally thought. ^^;

to **whiteling: **lol, yeah, he really wants her on his side...but, uh...she really is too "good" for him. XD

to **Alison Wolfsbane: **Thanks for liking the chapter, and...uh...well, Joker talks about his killings and whatnot. X)

to **K T: **Thank you so much for your thoughts, and what you said is very true. :) That's why I wanted to write chapters like this. ^^

to **Blaise White: **Thanks so much for loving it, and I'm sorry this chapter took a lot longer to wait for. :(

to **anonyclown: **Sorry this chapter took a long time to finally upload. X)


	19. Always Watching You

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Always Watching You**

Darkness spread throughout Gotham City, but that didn't discourage Xack from sitting on her kitchen floor, staring into space with wide eyes. She carefully twirled a sharp knife in her hands as she sat back against the sink cupboards. She ran her fingers along the blade up to the tip.

"I'm...sitting in my room, with a needle in my hand, just waiting for the tomb...of some old dying man..." As she sang this ever so quietly to herself, she breathed in...and then out. Resting her head on the cupboards, the girl continued to toy with the knife dangerously. Tears slowly came down her cheeks as she peered into her living room.

"Sitting in my room, with a needle in my hand...just waiting for the tomb...of some old...dying..." A police siren was heard from the distance. The sound woke Xack from her trance-like state and stopped her bizarre song. She remained on the floor a little while longer, lost in so many thoughts. Afterwards, she opened up a cupboard behind and tapped the sharp knife to the roof of it. As odd as it may seem, she originally bought the weapon to use for self-defense incase of intruders. She never even thought to use it on herself...until recent thoughts, however.

Xack stood up and placed her hands on the kitchen countertop, staring intently at the few vases filled with bright, colorful flowers; the flowers which supposedly Joker had sent to her the day after she stayed at the hospital.

She clenched her fists in distraught. Everything was becoming too much for her. She saw Joker in the mall bathrooms _twice_-- no one believed her. She saw Joker in Gotham's park-- no one believed her. She even saw Joker at the hospital, although she hasn't told anyone about that yet. She doubt anyone would take her seriously if she said something. Who would trust a person that was once committed to Arkham Asylum? "No one believes crazy people..." Xack mumbled to herself defeated, tilting her head downwards.

Sometimes Xack did question her own sanity. Did she really see Joker all those times before? Did he really, _secretly_, get her young brother that birthday present? If Joker did want Xack, then why isn't he attempting to do anything? Nothing made sense to her.

Xack started to cry softly, putting a hand to her face in disbelief. "But, I...I know I've seen these things. They're too hard to think up. I...I know...I..."

_"...Did you really buy those flowers for yourself?..."_

Xack's eyes fell back on the vases. Just like a light switch, her upsetting behavior suddenly turned ugly. With a flash, the girl took up a vase and smashed it to the floor. She then grabbed another and threw it against a wall.

"Is this what you want, Joker?!" She cried, still destroying the gifted flowers around her. "Is this what you're trying to do to me?!" Throwing another vase as she shouted.

She backed up into a wall, hugging herself tightly as she tried to compose herself, but nothing was helping. "I'm sick of thinking this way! I...I don't want to be like this anymore!" She shrilled as she paced the kitchen in a disorganized fashion. "I...I--" Her gaze averted back to the sink cupboards and a dark, instant thought came to mind. Xack hastily went into the cupboard doors and felt around the ceiling of it for the knife. Just as she was starting to peel the tape away from it, someone knocked on the door.

Xack straightened herself by instinct, waiting silently to see whoever it was would just go away. She sniffled and continued to cry, but trying to do it as quietly as possible as to not alert the person knocking on her door.

"Hello? Xack?" It was Jason, the maintenance man. "Is everything alright?" Xack groaned and started walking towards the door. "I heard noises coming from your place--"

"I'm...I'm sorry," Xack interrupted, pressing herself to the door to hear him better. She didn't want to unlock it and have him see her place in such a disarray. "I was just...um...I..." She gritted her teeth together nervously as she examined the state she left her apartment in. She couldn't think of an excuse to give Jason for her recent actions. She sighed exhaustedly. "...I don't know..." she said softly.

"...What?..." He didn't quite hear her last statement.

"I-I'm fine," Xack told him more clearly, attempting to sound like her usual self. "I'm sorry if I bothered you or anything."

Jason was silent for a moment. "...No, you didn't." He said. "By the way, I'm free tomorrow if you want me to stop on by to fix your air conditioner." He didn't hear anything for a second. "...Xack?"

"Um, that's fine. I'll be here." Then she muttered under her breath, "I have nothing else better to do."

Although Xack couldn't see it, Jason smiled from the other side. "I'll come by in the afternoon. Bye now!" Xack didn't say anything more as the maintenance man went back into his own apartment.

When she was sure he was gone, Xack slumped forward and examined her trashed rooms with the discarded flowers all around. "Oh no..." She whispered as she kneeled down to one of the smashed vases. "No..." She picked up a few broken pieces and inspected them briefly.

_"Why did I do this?" _She questioned herself mournfully. _"Why did I make such a mess?..."_

As Xack got up and walked into the kitchen to get a broom, she began to recollect something that Joker said to her a long time ago now...

_"I'm always watching you..."_

"...Joker..." She pressed her back up against the counter to get a good look around. "If...if I'm not crazy, th-then I know you're listening right now..." She let out a wavering breath before she continued. "I don't know what you want from me...what you're trying to do to me..." She clutched her head and sobbed a little again. "Wh-why, Joker?..." She sniffled. "If you wh-want me so bad, then why aren't you taking me? Where are you?"

She threw her arms down to her side, shrieking, "Where are you, Joker?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

It took Xack about an hour that night to clean up the mess she made, and even felt very guilty to have killed off the flowers, just because of her sudden outburst of anxiety. She never did get an answer from Joker, nor did she expect to any time soon.

After she cleaned up, she went straight to bed, hoping the thoughts of Joker or the likes wouldn't linger while she tried to get some rest. Unfortunately, they never did go away. She could only sleep for a few hours at best.

The next day-- and although feeling drowsy and a bit on the cranky side-- Xack wanted to try and not think about Joker for a change, so she decided to play some video games. She played Resident Evil, hoping her usual online "friend" would be there to join her, but unfortunately...he wasn't.

"Mr. J still isn't in the online game room..." Xack whispered disappointedly, gazing upon the TV in her living room. Her system was turned on and the Resident Evil game already in it, but the one person she really wanted to play with wasn't there. As she sat cross-legged on the floor, she tapped her controller gently as she wondered where he could be.

"Wh-who is Mr. J?" Her niece, Victoria asked curiously as she stood next to Xack.

Xack turned to her, "Oh, um, he-he's just a person I play online games with." She replied back a bit cheerily. "He's really fun, and when we're in the chat rooms, he says all these funny things!..." She looked back to the TV depressingly. "...but lately...I haven't seen him on here. Hope nothing happened to him or anything." She appeared a bit worried, biting her bottom lip.

"Xack!" Shouted her younger brother, Eddie, from the kitchen. Both Xack and Victoria turned to the side to see the boy ransacking all the cupboards, at least the ones he could reach. "I'm hungry," he stated childishly. "Can I eat something?"

Xack scoffed and eyed him oddly. "You just ate an hour ago!" She told him in an aggravated tone. "And before that, you had lunch! It's not good for you to eat this much, you know."

Eddie pouted. "But Xaaaack. I'm hungryyyyyyy," he stressed, twisting his body impatiently, wanting her to get up and make him something to eat. "Please?"

"No!" Xack shot him a dirty look, getting up off the floor. Victoria quickly took her Aunt's place in front of the TV, searching for the remote to change the channels.

"I'll tell Shaun," Eddie threatened, watching his sister walk into the kitchen with him.

Xack groaned. "I don't care," she grumbled, heading for the sink to wash dishes. "Why don't you go into the living room with Victoria and just watch TV. If you're still hungry in an hour, I'll give you guys a snack or something." She rolled her eyes as her brother stomped out and sat on the couch in the living room. _"It's only a matter of time before they start fighting over the remote,"_ she thought tiredly.

While she was trying to clean the plates and bowls to perfection, someone knocked on the door. The children and Xack immediately turned their attention to it. Xack looked around for the clock hanging in the living room. "I think it's that Jason guy," she muttered to herself, and then went to the door to peer out the peephole. "Yeah, it's him." _"He's a little early. It's not even the afternoon yet..."_

Xack opened the door and smiled as pleasantly as she could muster. "Hello," she greeted Jason cheerfully, opening the door wider for him to enter.

Jason smiled and came in with a tool box under his arm. "Sorry for being a little early. I just got finished--" He stopped abruptly in mid sentence when he noticed Eddie and Victoria on the couch staring back at him quizzically.

Xack followed his gaze and stared at the two children as well. "Oh, um, I'm watching them today," she told him shyly. "It was really unexpected."

Jason was still quiet. "Uh, well...I can always reschedule if you're busy..."

Xack shook her head quickly. "Oh, I'm not busy. I'm just watching these two. It's alright if you still fix the air conditioner."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's fine," Xack told him reassuringly. "They won't bother you or anything. Besides, the air conditioner is in my room. They'll stay out here." She briefly glanced at Eddie and Victoria.

Jason still seemed unsure about it. Actually, when Xack looked back at him, she saw that he appeared kind of disgusted, like he didn't want the children to be in the apartment while he was there. "Alright. I'll get started."

"Okay, um...my bedroom is right over there." Xack pointed to the opposite end where there was a door not too far from where the TV was. Jason headed for her bedroom and went inside, and Xack followed closely behind. Jason almost immediately spotted the broken air conditioner in the window, and got set to work on it.

"Um..." Jason peeked over his shoulder and onto Xack. She fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm going to just, um...be out in the kitchen." He nodded in understanding and began his work.

Xack left the bedroom and went back into the kitchen again. Just before she started to clean the dishes, Victoria whined, "Xack! Eddie won't lemme watch Hannah Montana!"

Eddie spun around to face Xack and retorted, "But I was watching Bleach first! She keeps changing the channels!"

Xack sighed. "Victoria, if Eddie was watching something first, then you'll have to wait until his show is over with." Victoria crossed her arms and grunted in frustration, while Eddie began to watch his show once more.

Victoria looked around the living and then slouched her shoulders. She got up to go into the kitchen with Xack. "Can I draw?" She asked Xack, rocking back and forth in place.

Without looking at her, Xack replied, "My drawing stuff is on top of my dresser. Just go into my bedroom and get them."

Victoria's face fell. "But that man is in there--"

"Sshh!" Xack shushed her quickly so Jason wouldn't here. "He's not going to do anything. Just...hurry up and grab the stuff. He probably won't even notice you." She whispered.

Victoria still didn't like the idea, but did as she was told. The child started heading for the bedroom, and poked her head inside to get a look at Jason. After a few seconds, she bolted back towards the couch in the living room.

Xack, who had been watching her, raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She questioned suspiciously.

Victoria merely shrugged uncaringly. "...Nothing." Was all she answered back nonchalantly.

Even after Victoria started watching TV with Eddie, Xack just kept on staring at the little girl somewhat questionably. She sighed, and went into the bedroom herself to see what stopped her niece from going in. When she was inside, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, all except for Jason whom was still fixing the air conditioner.

"Should be done soon," he said when he took a quick look to see Xack entering the bedroom.

"Okay," was all Xack said as she still gazed around her room, clasping her hands behind her back.

As Jason rummaged through his tool box for something, he decided to say, "You got a nice looking necklace on ya."

"Huh? Oh..." Xack grabbed a hold of the necklace Bruce had gotten her a long while back. It was a novelty item from 'Lord of The Rings' where a replica of The One Ring was strung around her neck. "Well...th-thank you--"

"What happened to your other one?" He asked, a hint of sadness to his tone. "Every time I'd see you, you were wearing that one neat necklace of that castle-like thing with the crystal bottom."

"Um, well...I...just thought I would wear something different for once," she answered back casually. "Besides...um...this necklace was given to me by a very good friend of mine." Her voice grew a bit quieter, "The other one...was given to me by someone I...I, um..._seriously_ don't like anymore--"

When Jason heard that last part, he almost dropped the tool that was in his hand. Xack saw this and tilted her head to the side curiously. "Oh, um, I-I'm sorry if that upset you or anything," she said apologetically.

Before Jason replied anything back, Xack's phone rang. He gestured his hand for her to go answer it. "I'm almost done here," he told her.

Xack swiftly left the bedroom and picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" she said into it nervously.

"_Hi._" It was Bruce. "_How've you been lately?_"

"I'm...I'm fine," said Xack with some uncertainty, "and you? H-how are you?"

"_I've been busy, to say the least,_" said Bruce with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, that's good-- I-I mean, I'm sorry you've been busy." She bit her lip worriedly.

"_It's alright, Xack, I know what you mean. Listen, you don't have anything planned for tomorrow, do you?_"

"Um...tomorrow?" Xack scratched her head gently. "I'm not doing anything... Why?"

"_Well, I took a day off from my schedule, and I was wondering if we could do something together._"

Xack seemed shocked to hear this. "You-you took a day off? You didn't have to do that..."

"_It's no problem. How about I pick you up tomorrow around noon, and we can go to the mall. Does that sound okay?_"

"Yes, that's okay," she said, although she really didn't want to go out anywhere.

"_Alright, I'll see you then. Bye, Xack._"

"Goodbye, Bruce." Then their call ended.

Xack put the phone back in its place and quickly went back into her bedroom to check up on Jason's progress. The first thing she saw was the man packing away his tools. "Finished," he said to her as he stood up on his feet. Xack didn't even realize for a second that her air conditioner was on and running smoothly again.

"Thank you very much!" She said to him happily, relieved she won't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

Jason shook his head slightly. "It's no problem," he said to her kindly, and headed for the door to leave. Xack followed. Just before he left, he added, "If you have anymore problems with it, let me know. I'll be glad to fix it again."

Xack eyed him strangely. "Really?" She thought it was an odd thing for him to say. "Okay, I-I'll remember that." She opened the door for him. "Again: thank you for fixing it."

As Jason left, she closed the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, finally, I can get back to doing those dishes..."

Just as Xack passed by the children, Victoria suddenly blurted out, "I saw that man's eye fall out."

Xack froze in her tracks and turned to look at Victoria with boggled eyes. She couldn't believe what her young niece just said. "...Wh-what?"

"I saw that man's eye fall out," Victoria repeated a bit stressfully.

Xack leant towards one side and crossed her arms. "When did you see this?" She had to ask.

"I was goin' to get your drawing stuff, and I look into your room, and that man's eye fall out." Xack was still bewildered that Victoria was saying this as if it was no big deal. She thought the child would be frightened by something like that "I saw him put it back into his eyehole."

Xack started to think carefully. "Wh-well...it could of been a contact lens or something, Victoria." She told Victoria a matter-of-factly. "Instead of glasses, some people where these little, um...glassy-like things on their eyes."

Victoria appeared confused, but then she turned back to the TV. "When his eye fall out, the one in his eyehole was red."

Xack's mouth was left agape. "_What_? I mean, what do you _mean_?" Xack questioned more urgently. "What are you saying?"

The little girl didn't say anything more, or perhaps she just chose to ignore her Aunt now.

Xack still stood there dumbstruck. She didn't know whether to believe what Victoria said. _"But Victoria doesn't lie-- I mean, maybe Eddie would, but...Victoria..."_ She slowly strode over to the sink and examined the remaining dirty dishes she had. Just...staring. _"M-maybe Victoria just saw a contact lens fall from his eye. That's the only thing I can think of..."_ She sighed worriedly. _"It's the only _logical_ explanation. Everything else would just...sound... ...crazy..."_ She put a hand to her face as she began to sob quietly in distress. _"Why is this happening to me?"_

_"Why?!"

* * *

_

"You don't seem...quite like yourself lately," Bruce told Xack a little concerned, walking next to her. "Did something happen recently?"

Xack gazed up at him, tiredness was easily seen from her eyes. "I...I'm just...I'm just a little tired," she replied back in a dull voice, looking straight ahead now. "I haven't gotten much sleep these days."

"Have you...seen Joker after the last time I saw you?"

Xack paused. Thinking. "...No..." She lied, trying to hide the obviousness of it. "I haven't."

On this particular day, Bruce stopped by Xack's apartment and picked her up as he said on the phone, but she was still disappointed to walk around the mall with him. Bruce thought getting Xack out of her place would be good for her, but to Xack herself, she just wanted to remain in hiding until Joker was back in Arkham. She hated to be out in the open now.

While continuing to browse the display windows of shops, Xack noticed some people taking odd glances their way. She bit her lip and didn't like the attention she and Bruce were getting. "Bruce," she started to say worriedly. "People are looking at us... I-I think they know who you are."

Bruce didn't pay any heed to the people and just smiled politely down on Xack. "Well, being in a place like this is bound to track some people's attention--"

"B-but, th-they might think I'm dating you or something..." Xack grew increasingly nervous about the situation. "I-I don't want people to think that-- n-no offense, but...we are just friends...right?"

Bruce chuckled slightly, "Of course we're friends." He said to her casually. "Try not to let these people get to you." Suddenly, he realized that Xack had stopped walking and just stood there looking frightened. He turned around and gazed at her with worry. "Xack?"

"Th-there's too many people here..." Xack whispered hesitantly, but Bruce couldn't hear her with all the hustle and bustle of the crowded mall.

"...Xack?..." He stood in front of her. "What's wrong?" He sounded slightly agitated.

"There's too many people in this mall," she told him quietly, her voice rising in fear.

Bruce smirked, "This is New York, Xack. The malls are always crowded--"

"B-but...it wasn't _this_ crowded the last time I came. I...um... I..." She looked frantically around herself for a way out of the crowd, but there wasn't one.

Bruce began to search for a place to rest. "How about we sit down over there..." he pointed to a small coffee stand nearby, where tables and chairs circled it. "I'll get something for us to drink, and you can find a place to sit. Okay?"

All Xack did was nod hastily, and then the two headed for the coffee stand. While Bruce immediately got in line for drinks, Xack looked around for a place to sit, and was relieved there was a table that not many people were sitting by. When she sat down, she couldn't help shake the feeling that someone was watching her from a distance. She shivered with fright, and gazed at all the mall shoppers that came within view. _"Any one of them could be Joker. Any...one..."_ she thought in disbelief. _"Any one of them...watching me... Always watching me..." _She put her hands to her head. Her breath quickened.

"I just got you a water. I hope that's alright." Xack jumped slightly and looked up to see Bruce holding two cups. Obviously one was water, but she didn't know what the other one could be.

Xack nodded, wiping her eyes from any tears that came. "Yeah...that's fine."

Bruce sat down with Xack. He frowned when he saw the girl not even facing him. "Xack..." He waited until he got her full attention. He breathed out heavily. "I know you're hiding something," he told her flat out, his tone suggesting he was serious about this. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Xack remained quiet. "You know you can trust me. I want to help you, whatever which way I can." He wanted to hold her hand in comfort, but knew Xack would never allow that. "What happened, Xack?"

As soon as she heard that, she wanted to burst out crying. All the sadness welling up inside her just wanted to come out all at once. Xack tried to hold it in as best as she could, but it was difficult considering all the stress does is keep building. "The truth..." Xack waited for Bruce's acknowledgement, and he nodded. She fidgeted with her hands and was shaking with worriment. "After you-you visited me in the hospital...at night...Joker was there..." She sniffed. Bruce continued to listen carefully. "Um, he-he was joking about gassing me-- putting me in...the hospital. He gave me...a card--" she swallowed. "and...it had pictures of him...killing someone..." She wiped away tears that came down her face. "B-but I passed out, and...and when I woke up...nothing was there anymore. No...card. No Joker." As she said the last sentence, her heart sank when she saw Bruce putting a hand to his head in frustration. She knew it wasn't a good sign.

"...Is that all?" He asked a little irritably.

For her sake, Xack only gave a half a nod. She didn't want to mention the flowers. "...Yeah...that's it."

Bruce sighed inwardly, thinking intently. "Please...hear me out," he started to say, hoping Xack won't interrupt until he was finished. "You have been visiting Joker in Arkham for _months_ before his escape. I haven't seen him come close to you since the time he had taken you and many others." Xack's body began to shake from anxiety. "Now you're telling me he has been secretly seeing you on some occasions, but there hasn't been any witnesses that seen him too?"

As much as Xack hated to admit, but his words were correct. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out as she nodded.

"You have to understand, Xack. I want to believe you, I really do, but--"

"I _know_, Bruce," Xack said to him testily, partially sobbing. She took a sip of water before she spoke again. "I know how...crazy this all sounds..." her eyes glanced around to see a few other people at tables looking their way. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. "M-my niece, Victoria, she saw...that man that lives across from me...she told me she saw his eye fall out."

"...What?" Bruce was considering what this had anything to do with Joker.

Xack breathed in and out heavily, trying to remain calm. "She told me she saw a red eye. A red eye, Bruce." She crossed her arms and leaned forward in her chair. "I knew that man seemed so weird to me. I know he has to be the Joker!--"

"Sshh!" Bruce leaned in his chair as well and started whispering to Xack. "You're talking too loud." He couldn't believe where Xack was going with all this. "What are you trying to tell me now?" He inquired agitatedly.

Xack tilted her head downwards to stare at her shaking hands, clutching them to stop. "That maintenance man across from me. I...I always felt there was something weird about him, like...like I know him. He always talks strangely to me--"

"Like how?" Bruce asked, his eyes glaring.

Xack shook her head and shrugged uneasily. "I-I don't know. It's hard to explain," she replied defensively. "and now...Victoria told me she saw his eye fall out, and the other one was red. There's only one person I know who has red eyes!"

Bruce immediately shushed her again. More people in the mall were becoming more suspicious of the two. "Xack..." He sighed again. "Maybe bringing you out here wasn't the best thing..." He stood up. "I'll take you home now. I'm sorry to have upset you this much."

Before Xack got up, she sobbed a little more. "So...so you don't believe me? You're...you're not even going to try to help me?" She got up as well and started to walk with Bruce. "What about that maintenance man, Jason? Can't you at least check up on him?"

He noticed Xack was faltering in her steps, so he wrapped an arm around hers to keep her from falling over. She didn't even recoil when he did so. "I'll see what I can do." He muttered, not even looking her way.

When they got close to the exit, Xack abruptly stopped, pulling Bruce along with her. She gazed into a store window that displayed many assorted teddy bears wearing a variety of outfits. Xack formed a wry, little smile on her face. "I always loved this store," she decided to announce softly as she gazed upon the store's title. "I always wanted one of these bears, but...my mom and dad would just...roll their eyes and kinda laugh at the idea. They always thought these bears were just for _little_ kids." She cocked her head to the side. "I think these bears are so cool. ...You can dress them any way you like..." She sounded as if she was in a dream-like state.

Bruce looked through the window and then back to Xack. He tugged on her arm gently, taking her in another direction. "Come on. We should go." He didn't like the rather random thought that occurred to her. _"I was only trying to help her. Did I make everything worse?"_

The ride back to Xack's apartment was...an awkward one, to say the least. Xack remained silent and just gazed out the window and onto the many sights of Gotham City. Whenever Bruce would ask some sort of simple question, Xack merely replied back either "yes" or "no", not really giving any other reason for her answer.

When Bruce drove to the front of the apartment complex, he offered to walk Xack up to her door, but she refused politely and decided to just go by herself. She wasn't in the mood to have him with her, especially since he didn't seem to trust her words earlier. "You can trust me, Xack. I want you to know that." He told her sternly just before he left. "I do believe you."

After he drove off, Xack had the urge to roll her eyes and scoff to his statement. _"Yeah right."_

She went through the entrance of the complex and sauntered up the long stairway to her apartment door, but just when she was about to enter, someone came up from behind and said, "What's wrong, Xack?"

Xack gasped loudly and spun around to face Jason, who had an eerie grin on his face. He raised a hand to her face and asked again, "Something...happen? You look very upset..."

The girl wiped any trace of tears and backed away to her door. "N-nothing's wrong." She unlocked her door and opened it partially. "I...just had a bad day, that's all." She shrugged a shoulder to pretend as if it was something silly.

"Well...we all have them," he chortled. "If you ever wanna talk, you can always come to me." His tone sounded a bit suggestive to her ears.

Xack just stood there staring at Jason with wide eyes. It wasn't until a few seconds later did she realize what she was doing. "I--" Xack breathed in and out slowly. "I gotta go. I'm sorry." Xack hastily said, swiftly going into her apartment and immediately locking the door behind her.

When Jason heard that last 'click' of her lock, he cackled softly under his breath. He got back into his own apartment, and as he closed his door, he formed a very wide grin on his face. "Don't worry, Xack. I'll make sure no one upsets you ever again..." he stated in a falsetto voice. "After all..."

"I'm always watching you..."

* * *

Late in the evening, while Shaun Hathaway worked a late shift, a babysitter was called to watch over Victoria and Eddie while they waited for the elder to come home. The young babysitter herself seemed a little tired, yawning every now and then and occasionally gazing at the clock on the microwave.

While the babysitter sat in the living room reading over the latest Glamour magazine, the two kids were watching TV, fighting over which channels to watch, as usual. "When's dad comin' home?" Victoria whined slightly, getting sick of waiting around for her dad.

The babysitter sighed, getting annoyed of the two asking these questions. "Soon," was all she said. "Shouldn't you two be in bed anyways?" She eyed them suspiciously. "Are you sure your dad lets you stay up past eight?" Victoria just shrugged.

After a few minutes passed, the doorbell rang...repeatedly. All three turned their sight to the front door, wondering who it could be, since it obviously can't be Shaun; he has a house key. "Who...who would be here this late?" The babysitter mumbled quietly, and she got up and headed for the door. "Who is it?" She asked with a shaky voice, then peeked out of the peephole. Immediately when she realized who was at the door, she backed up, gasping. The two kids looked at their sitter with worried expressions.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" The babysitter ran to the nearest phone and started to dial into it. As the phone rang, the babysitter looked at the children. She appeared very frightened. "Go upstairs right now!" Eddie and Victoria just sat there, too terrified to move. "Didn't you hear me?! Go up stairs--!"

Without warning, the door blew open and the babysitter was sent crashing into the wall she was nearest to. The impact left her out-cold. The children got up and backed into a far off corner of the room, wondering who could do such a thing. "It's very rude when you don't answer the door, young lady!" The Penguin said aloud as he entered the house, grinning as he witnessed the babysitter's body lying on the floor in an unusual position. He then scanned the room for the kids, and it didn't take long to spot them on the opposite end, huddled together with wide, tear-stained eyes. They started to cry when Penguin got closer to them.

"Well, well...looks like Wayne didn't pay enough for a good babysitter, did he?" He glanced over his shoulder and onto the babysitter once more. He turned back to children, grinning menacingly. "Since your sitter seems to be _sleeping_ on the job, looks like you two will be coming with _me_!"

The children screamed.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ugh...well...I'm glad to post this chapter within (about) a month's time...instead of waiting forever for another one to be posted. XD

I hope this chapter was good... :)

* * *

to **K T**: Thank you for understanding my stressful situation. I am trying hard to not let that affect my time for writing/drawing, but sometimes it's hard. This chapter is supposed to be the long waited turning point of the story. :)

to **flipquingoutfan**: I'm glad you liked Joker's thoughts, and I know! (lolz) Joker can be difficult to write about. I have been reading your story, and I must say, it is extremely awesome! I can't wait to read more when it gets posted. Thank you for your thoughts on this story. :D


	20. Birdbrains

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Birdbrains**

The florescent lighting of the large computer in the Batcave glowed dimly as Batman sat in front of it, deep in thought as he searched through files, articles, and even video footage of anything that could help him prove of Xack Hathaway's accusations of Joker stalking her. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything- well, nothing out of the ordinary that required any further investigating. _"But there has to be _something_,"_ Batman thought intently, continuing to scrutinize over old security recordings from the mall which Xack had been in a few times. _"Xack was never like this before Joker escaped, so why has her behavior been getting worse?" _He fast forward a bit through one of the feeds. _"I want to believe her- I _do_ believe her, however..." _He leaned back in his chair lazily and put a hand to his chin. _"If there is nothing to prove her stories, then how can I help her?"_

"Have you found anything worthy of helping Miss Hathaway, Master Bruce?" Asked Alfred as he approached Batman from behind.

Batman shook his head solemnly. "No."

Alfred cleared his throat and came around to Batman's side. "I recall you mentioning a man Miss Hathaway became highly suspicious of recently. Surely you discovered something about him?"

Again, Batman shook his head slowly. "Nothing, which is very strange..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Strange, sir?"

Batman leaned forward to press a few keys on the keyboard. "Unfortunately, I never got a good look at the man, nor do I know his full name. All Xack mentioned that his name is Jason. I have nothing else to go on, except..." He showed Alfred video footage, which seemed to be shot across from the apartment complex Xack resides in. Batman stopped the recording on a certain part. On the screen, a man was hardly visible, but could still be seen nonetheless.

He pointed to the screen and replied, "This security camera from across the street caught 'Jason' exiting the building some time ago. I ran his image through the police database, but no hits."

"Hmm..." Alfred began to think. "Perhaps this man has-"

Suddenly, the Batwave was blaring throughout the Batcave, which caused some of the already perched bats to become annoyed with the sound. Batman quickly pressed a few keys to turn off the alarm, and then gazed back onto the screen to see why it set off. As he read the latest news from Gotham PD, his eyes widened in shock. "No..." He couldn't believe what he read.

"Sir?..."

Batman got up and turned to face Alfred. "Penguin's kidnapped Adam and Victoria Hathaway."

"What?" Even Alfred was surprised to hear this. "Just what would he want with the Hathaway children?"

Batman turned away. "I don't know, but...I have to go."

Just as Batman fled towards the Batmobile, he heard Alfred shout out, "I'll continue your investigation of this Jason fellow! If I find anything, I'll give you a call!"

Batman hurriedly started up the engine to his vehicle and left the Batcave posthaste.

According to his Batwave, Penguin was last seen heading down Northbane Avenue, which he assumed the villain was heading back to his old mansion hideout with the kidnapped children. All he could do was wonder why Penguin would take the Hathaway kids. _"This doesn't sound like his usually MO..." _Penguin knew the police are on to him now, so why would he commit a crime like this so hastily? _"What's the connection? When it came to society, Penguin mainly had a grudge against-"_ A chilling revelation came to him. _"...Did Penguin see the children...with me? Is he going to use them to get to me?"_

With that haunting thought, Batman drove along the busy streets of Gotham City, wanting to reach the ruined Cobblepot manor before the GPD did. If Penguin really did take the kids, thinking they were Bruce Wayne's... _"Then...it's my fault?"_ He questioned with uncertainty.

Xack seeing Joker when no one else does, and now Penguin kidnapping children that have no relation to his usual crimes. _"Nothing makes sense..."_ Batman grumbled in his mind, but he knew if he dwelled on it any longer, he would give himself a horrible headache.

When he was about a mile away from the designated manor, Batman hid his Batmobile in a darkened alleyway, and went the rest of the way on foot so he wouldn't easily alarm Penguin or whatever goons the criminal had with him. He wanted to be as cautious and careful as possible, for alerting Penguin might cause him to do something drastic to Eddie and Victoria.

As Batman reached the Cobblepot manor, he strode to the nearest tree and climbed up into it so he would not be as easily spotted as he'd be on the ground. He leaned up against the trunk and took out a small pair of binoculars from his belt to peer inside through the dirtied windows. Even though their were many windows to the slowly dilapidated place, he didn't detect any movement inside, which made him feel a bit more uneasy.

"...See anything?" Batman heard from above.

He immediately looked up to spot Batgirl perched on a large branch, attempting to blend into the darkness as well. She shifted herself to get a better view of the Dark Knight below. "Penguin's in there, right? With those kids?"

Batman put his binoculars away and glared at Batgirl. "You shouldn't be here," he berated her.

Batgirl let out a frustrated sound as she shook her head slowly. "I thought we were over this," she said to him agitatedly. "I thought..." She paused for a brief moment. "I thought I was, you know, officially your sidekick now." He turned away from her and looked back upon the manor. "When we stopped Joker from turning Joey and Lindsey into clowns..." She cocked her head as she gazed onto Batman, but he seemed more focused on the Cobblepot place. "Um...are you even listening?"

Unfortunately for her, Batman didn't care to hear her try to defend her position once again. He was more intent on saving the children then explain to Batgirl why her deeds are considered dangerous to most eyes.

Batman sighed drearily. "...It's my fault..." He muttered under his breath. He didn't want to jump to conclusions as to the real reason Penguin kidnapped Eddie and Victoria, but he had a feeling it had something to do with him. "It's my fault..." he echoed quietly once more.

Batgirl leant down closer to listen to Batman more closely. "What? Your fault?" She felt bemused on his sentence. "What do you mean it's your fault?" Batman's silence remained. If anyone could see it, she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. Don't tell me, but I know you rescued a kid once from Joker who has the same name as the one Penguin took. Is there a connection or something?" Again, Batman didn't say a word. She grunted frustratingly and crossed her arms, and decided to just watch over the manor with him.

After a few minutes, the two were startled when Batman's Batwave went off on his belt. He quickly took it off and examined the contents that appeared across his little screen. His expression looked stunned.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked curiously, seeing the surprised look on his face.

As he put the Batwave away, Batman responded, "Joker's been sighted near the shopping district."

"Huh? Joker?" Batgirl's mouth was left agape. Suddenly, she threw her arms up in the air. "Oh great, so now there's _two_ crazy people that decide to cause chaos all of a sudden!" The girl grunted under her breath and stood up, and began to get herself down from the tree.

Batman witnessed her actions and immediately shot out an arm in attempt to grab her and stop her from leaving. He missed, which made his stomach lurch a bit with nervousness. "Wait!" He called to her a bit frantically, not wanting her to go out alone. He had a hunch she wanted to tackle Joker by herself.

When Batgirl planted her feet on the ground, she gazed back up at Batman with a serious, but determined look on her face. "...I want to help," she told him up and forthright, clenching her fists. "I can go after Joker while you rescue those kids. I can help!" She let out a wavering breath as she now sounded more pleading to his ears. "Please, Batman, just trust me for once. I want to prove that I can help you out when you need it!"

He just stared at her intently for a second. Deep in thought. Batgirl merely stared back at him with a wanting look of approval.

Batman reached for something stored in his cape, and he tossed it down for Batgirl. A little caught off guard by the sudden "gift", but she managed to catch it. She scrutinized the odd device Batman had given her, and looked back up and hoped he would explain what he dropped down. "It's a way for us to keep in touch," he told her. "If something should come up, let me know."

She had the urge to form a wry, hopeful little smile, but resisted it. As Batgirl headed off to where Joker was seen, Batman turned back to the manor, contemplating when it was the right time to strike Penguin from within.

Not a moment too soon, he felt drops of water hit his face. He looked up...and saw it was about to rain.

* * *

Inside one of the study's of the Cobblepot manor, poor Adam Edward Hathaway sat tied to a slightly worn, wooden chair, while the little girl, Victoria, lay unconscious next to Eddie on the dusty floor.

The study itself appeared to be in shambles. There was a chandelier above that was tilted towards one side, and did not look safe to be standing under. There were portraits of the former Cobblepot families lining the walls, but they were either torn, or had wear in it from old age. Then there was the Penguin himself, standing and staring out a large window, watching droplets of rain hit the glass gently.

"...I should of thought this through more..." Penguin said more to himself than the rest in the room. He went into his pocket and brought out a cellphone. As he flipped it open, he looked over the phone numbers he saved into it. "Should of figured Wayne would change his number after what happened last time." He chuckled to himself quietly as he shoved the phone back in his pocket.

He turned around to face Eddie in the chair. Eddie had ceased his sobbing from earlier, since Penguin threatened him to stop. The boy's eyes were still red and swollen, and he continued to sniffle every once in a while.

Penguin snorted uncaringly. "Doesn't matter anyways. The cops are on their way here now. I'll just make them negotiate that if they want you two back _alive_..." With his umbrella on hand, he pushed a well hidden button to make a large blade pop out from the end of it. He pointed the tip to Eddie's throat, and the boy started to tremble horribly with fright. "...They'll have to make Wayne pay for your ransoms!" Eddie cringed when Penguin started to laugh manically. Oddly enough, his laughter distinctly sounded like squawking birds of sorts.

"So..." Penguin moved the blade away from Eddie's neck and gazed down to the somewhat motionless Victoria. "At least the little brat finally stopped her crying! Good thing I still had some of that chloroform lying around here, else there probably would of been one less of you."

Eddie looked down at his feet, which were somewhat free, so he lightly kicked the air a few times before setting his sights on his kidnapper once more. Penguin stared back at him a bit curiously, wondering what the child was thinking. "Well..." He shrugged, "What do you have to say about that?"

The boy cocked his head ever so slightly, and even though he was still terrified out of his mind, but he didn't hesitate to answer Penguin's question. "You sound like SpongeBob," Eddie told him rather calmly. "...Are you SpongeBob?"

Penguin appeared bewildered, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? SpongeBob?" He scratched his head quizzically. "Who or _what_ is a _Sponge-Bob_?" He then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ugh...never mind... Why even bother asking a kid!"

He paced the study for a minute before questioning Eddie once more, "How much do you think your rich daddy will pay for you two?" Penguin's eyes gleamed as he imagined how much he could charge Bruce for their safe return. "One million per head?" He snickered. "...Two million?..."

Eddie growled quietly and inwardly so that Penguin wouldn't hear. Although he was only ten and didn't quite understand fully about the adult conversations and their musings, but he was old enough to know what Penguin was talking about. He was getting a little agitated that Penguin kept mistaking Bruce for the boy's "dad."

"...Bruce is not my dad..." Eddie grumbled, head down low to the point his chin touched his chest.

He didn't expect Penguin to overhear, but when he did, he turned around and looked at Eddie with prying ears. "What was that?" He wondered out loud, going to stand in front of the boy once more. "You say something _Wayne Jr._?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Eddie yelled out frustratingly, "Bruce is not my dad!"

"Of course he is!" Penguin snapped back, getting into the child's face angrily. "Why else would he be hanging around you kids? I see him with you more than once!" He then walked away from the child to cool down and compose himself. Penguin hated children, but he didn't want them getting to him. "Hmm..." He gazed out the window in thought. "Why would clowny lie?..." He mumbled under his breath.

Penguin glanced over his shoulder and onto Eddie. "You'd think brats like you would appreciate being adopted by rich jerks like Wayne!"

Suddenly, Penguin and Eddie jumped as they heard sounds of glass breaking from the next floor up. The stout man gazed up as his ears picked up pounding footsteps walking across the floors. He growled softly as his expression soured. "Sounds like we have ourselves a little intruder..." he calmly stated in an eerie way, but then he barked, "Oh, ladies!..."

Eddie tried peeking over his shoulder when he heard rather soft footsteps approach from behind. The boy could barely make it out, but he did see two women in strangely dressed jumpsuits. The large claws at their fingertips looked deadly.

"Take care of our pest!" Penguin commanded them, using his umbrella to point above him. The Kabuki looking twins gave a slight nod in understanding, and then they practically glided out of the room posthaste.

Penguin waited...and it didn't take long for the noises above to become even greater. Obviously, the twins found whatever it was causing all the commotion, and most likely engaged _"it" _in a fight. Penguin rolled his eyes. "Ah...I was hoping the cops would get here _before_ the Bat came along!" He eyed the children tiredly, striding towards them with frustration.

"AAAHH!" Eddie screamed, as Penguin started to fumble with the ropes that tied him down.

Before Penguin could get all the ropes off Eddie, there was a loud thud at the study door. He looked up, eyes growing wide when he saw Batman standing in the doorway. "Oh, not _you_!" Penguin said exhaustedly, still attempting to get Eddie free before Batman got any closer.

To Penguin's luck, the twins were right at Batman's heels. Batman didn't even have time to react as he was sent flying away from the door when a twin came and kicked him at his side.

Eddie couldn't understand what was going on or why there was such an uproar right outside the study. The boy tried as hard as he could to look over his shoulder, and to his astonishment, he saw Batman fighting off the Kabuki twins in the manor hallway.

"Batman!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, his head now downwards as he watched Penguin getting the last of the ropes. "BATMAN!" When the ropes fell to the legs of the chair, Eddie tumbled out of it, still hollering for help as Penguin grabbed his arm and hauled him off the floor. "NOOOO! LET GOOO!" He shrieked loudly, resisting Penguin's grasp on him.

"Come on!" Penguin yelled, struggling with the boy to make him go the way he wanted to. "I don't have all day!" Eddie managed to slip away from his hold, and quickly ran to the opposite end of the room.

"Fine!" Penguin grunted, tired of squabbling with the young boy. "Have it your way!" He immediately eyed the still unconscious, little girl on the floor. "...but I won't be leaving here empty handed!" He growled as he ran over and scooped up Victoria in his arms. With a soft grunt, he hauled her over his shoulder and attempted to leave the study with her.

Penguin squawked when Batman jumped into the room. "Put her down, now!" Batman ordered darkly. Just after it was spoken, he was kicked from behind by the two twins, causing him to go further into the study. He crashed into the wall on the opposite side. Eddie cried out and curled up into a ball on the floor.

Penguin smirked triumphantly as he headed out with Victoria. "Get the other kid!" He told the Kabuki twins exasperatedly.

Just as Batman was getting his bearings back, he witnessed one of the twins rushing over to grab Eddie with her arms. The boy kicked and squirmed furiously to get away from the villains. "LET GOOO! BATMAN!" He shrieked again, just as Batman got back on his feet.

As the Kabuki twins left the room, Batman gained up on them from behind. He punched the one that didn't have the kidnapped child. The one quickly got back up and kicked up high into the air, aiming for Batman's head...but missed. He hastily ducked and sent a kick to her instead, causing her to fall to the ground once more. Now his gaze was set upon the one holding Eddie. The other twin though was contemplating how to get around the Dark Knight to escape with her boss. There was no way to engage Batman when she was using both arms to hold the boy.

"Drop him!" Batman commanded, pointing down for good measure.

The twin stood still for a moment, on the other hand, Eddie was far from it. "Batman!" He started to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks. "...Batman..."

All of a sudden, the Kabuki twin rushed at him, hoping to sidestep around him to get the boy to Penguin. Unfortunately, her attempts were thwarted when Batman managed to get a kick into her gut. The force of the blow made her drop Eddie to the ground. "Hide somewhere!" Batman told the boy urgently. "I'll come back for you when I have the girl." Eddie nodded weakly in response, and took off down the manor hallway to hide in a room. _"Now I need to get Victoria before Penguin tries to escape with her," _he said to himself, hoping the criminal was still somewhere in the manor.

Batman thought about checking the roof, incase Penguin was aiming to escape by his umbrella, but before he could exit the manor through a window, the twin whom was thrown to the floor earlier snatched his boot and made him stumble over. Peering down on his feet, he kicked his assailant away and stood back up.

He was slightly startled when his mask gave off soft _'beeping'_ sounds; someone was calling him. Batman pressed a button on his belt to answer. "Alfred?" He wondered, sounding a little unsure of the caller.

"_Sir_," Alfred started off, "_I dug deeper into the real identity of this so called 'Jason' you spoke of, and I discovered something that might come of use to you_." There was a brief pause on Alfred's end. "_There was a Jason that lived in the complex that Miss Hathaway resides: a Jason Holquest. Lived there close to nine years, according to these records I've examined_."

"_Lived_?" Batman stressed, dodging punches and kicks dealt by the Kabuki twins, all the while still searching for an easy exit of the manor. "Where does he live now?"

"_Well...technically, he now lives beneath the soil of Gotham Cemetery. He died nearly ten years ago, Master Bruce_."

"What?-" Batman grunted as one of the twins swiped her claw at him, but only did minimal damage to his torso. "I'll have to call you back." He told Alfred, landing a punch into one of the twins.

_"I need to end this now and go after Penguin." _Batman popped open a small latch in his belt and brought out capsules that he used to freeze Poison Ivy in her pond. _"Hope this works on them too." _As the twins charged at him, he made no hesitation to throw the capsules at them. Right when they made impact on the Kabuki twins, the ice started to form and freeze them in place. It was only a matter of seconds when the two were frozen to the ground. They tried to claw or thrash their way out, but to no avail.

Batman ran past them and up the manor staircase to the window he broke through to get inside. As he exited, he noticed that the rain was coming down a bit harder than earlier. Knowing this, he carefully and cautiously made his way to the rooftop, and sure enough, Penguin was there, trying to his get umbrella to open up the helicopter he installed on it. Victoria was set down next to him.

"I hate this rain!" He squawked with annoyance, still fiddling with his contraption to make it work. "This thing never works right in the rain!"

"Hold it, Penguin!" Batman called out to him, still easing his way on over.

Penguin looked up from what he was doing, and his eyes bugged out. "Don't I ever get a break from you?" He groaned in that scratchy voice of his. His eyes darted to both Batman and Victoria. His expression fell when he thought of just leaving the girl to escape from Batman. Victoria would just impede on his leaving anyhow. He knew there was no way to escape Batman when he had to haul a little girl around. He'd rather get away and try his hand at another crime than to be caught and dragged back to Arkham.

Penguin didn't breath a word when he bolted the opposite way from Batman, leaving the little girl on the roof to freeze if she didn't get some shelter soon. The Dark Knight wasn't going to let Penguin get away so easily though. He hurriedly chased after him, and when it seemed like Penguin was going to attempt to jump off the roof in hopes his umbrella would just open up into helicopter blades, Batman lashed out his grappling hook. Just as Penguin jumped, the grappling hook snagged his foot, and now the classy criminal was hanging upside-down from the manor. Batman tied the end of the hook onto an old chimney stack, and as he slowly approached the edge to get a good look at Penguin, the chubby man shouted out, "Hey! Don't leave me hanging here! Pull me up!"

Batman merely watched him squirm and grunt as he hung there. Then his attention turned to Victoria, whom he walked up to and picked her up in his arms. He wrapped his long cape around her and carefully headed back inside the manor to get Eddie, and then they would leave together.

* * *

When the Gotham police and ambulances arrived at the scene, Batman handed Victoria and Eddie to the paramedics before he quickly made off into the night...or so everyone believed. Batman stuck around by hiding high up against the manor trees, so he could hear what the police or even Penguin had to say about the incident that took place tonight.

While Eddie and Victoria were being cared for, the police hauled out the Kabuki twins on some sort of metal cart (since they were still stuck in the ice). Penguin, on the other hand, was dragged out after the twins, cooperating with the police by not struggling too much.

"...I...I didn't know they weren't Wayne's kids! How was I supposed to know?" Penguin cried defensively, his eyes looking upon the police men bringing him to one of the vehicles. He growled, "That clown tricked me! Joker tricked me! Why did he lie about that?" As he was forced into a car, his last words were, "Never trusting that screw-loose ever again! How did I fall for that one?"

Batman's lips parted slightly. _"Joker?" _Now he was more perplexed than ever. _"Why would Joker tell him they were mine?"_

He brought out his PDA and made a call to Batgirl. When he heard Batgirl pick up on her end, he asked, "How is everything on your end?"

Batgirl was silent for a moment, but then she answered back, "_Um...good, actually. The police should be here soon to arrest Joker_."

"You brought Joker down?" Batman questioned, sounding surprised that Batgirl caught him.

Batgirl scoffed playfully. "_Didn't think I could do it, huh?_" She responded back amusingly. "_Actually, I couldn't believe it either. He seemed a lot...easier than last time I fought him. I mean, he didn't put up much of a fight._"

Now he was the one to have gone quiet. He became lost in some of his thoughts and theories. Nothing made sense to him; although he knew if he wanted answers, he would have to get it straight from the horses mouth: Joker. "Where are you?" He finally asked her in a slightly worried tone.

"_Uh...I'm in this abandoned warehouse. Um..._" Her end got quiet; probably looking for something that told her exactly where she was. "_I'm at the old prop warehouse. Looks like no one's been here for _years_..._"

"I'll be there shortly." He said to her before ending their conversation. Batman hopped down from the tree and made the trip back to his Batmobile he hid in an alleyway earlier. When he started up the engine, he sped along the roads to head to his next destination, hoping the police didn't get there before he did.

When he arrived at the old prop warehouse, he slid open the decaying doors and went inside. He searched around the many stacked crates and odd props for Batgirl. Soon enough, he found her...and Joker, tied up and sitting against a crate on the floor. As Batman got closer to them, Joker turned his head away from him.

"Oh...hi!" Batgirl smiled rather cheerily, walking up to Batman.

Batman stood in front of Joker, not even acknowledging her at the moment. The young teenager grunted and placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you would be happy...or _something_ that I got Joker!" She said to him in a somewhat upsetting manner, hoping he would praise her for a job well done. "Aren't you happy he's going back to Arkham?"

Batman stared intently at Joker, waiting for the clown to say something, _anything_...but he didn't. As he reached out for the clown's face, the tied up man recoiled. Batman knew it, to his dismay. "This isn't Joker," he stated rather disappointingly.

"Huh?" Batgirl looked confused. "What do you mean? Looks exactly like him."

"Did he say anything to you?" He questioned seriously, taking a quick glance at her.

Batgirl pondered for a second, but then shook her head. "...No...he didn't. Weird, because...isn't he supposed to be like a chatterbox, or something?"

Batman nodded. "Yes...and that's just it: Joker always has something to say." He reached out again, but this time he tugged on the green, dreadlocked hair. Sure enough, the hair came off and underneath was another set of hair, but only this time it was wild and blonde.

As soon as the wig came off, the fake Joker started to chortle softly. Batman narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, eh, Batman?" The man said in a dark, menacing tone, now gazing up at the Dark Knight with fierce blue eyes. The contacts made to look like the real Joker had fallen out when his head was turned away.

Batgirl looked at this man and then back at Batman. "Who...who is he?" She asked meekly, appearing just as shocked as he is.

There was a pause before Batman answered, "This is Todd Allison. He's a huge follower of Joker's."

Batgirl's eyes widened. "Joker has followers?" She wondered, horrified that the crazed clown even had any.

"Many," was all Batman merely responded back with.

"-But...I _am_ his favorite!" Todd decided to add in blissfully, smiling with joy as he did.

Batman eyed the deranged man almost hatefully. "Why are you dressed like Joker?" He demanded harshly from Todd.

Todd continued to chuckle, shaking his head. "You really have no idea, do you? You have...absolutely no idea what's going on, do you?"

"That's why I came here," Batman told Todd in a darkened tone. "I want answers, Allison. What is this all about? Why has Joker told Penguin that the Hathaway children are Bruce Wayne's?..." He broke from his sentence to weigh in on his thoughts...then he added, "How does Xack Hathaway fit into all this?"

Todd grinned, eyeing the two vigilantes psychotically. "On-on the contrary, that _'Xack'_ girl has everything to do with it!" He tried standing up, but it only resulted him falling back down on his behind. He shifted about before continuing. "That poor, helpless girl...telling everyone that the devil has come to her, and not one pathetic soul believes her..." He shook his head, letting out a few short laughs. "Too bad she was really telling the truth."

Batman was taken aback by his words. Todd noticed Batman's shock, and his grin grew wider. "Oh, yes, Batman, and I take it you were also included as her 'nonbelievers', hmm? While Joker had paid her little visits every now and then, I was the one taking his place on the streets." He titled his head back slightly, moaning pitifully. "Oh, th-there were _so_ many girls with beautiful red hair, and I...and I couldn't _touch_ one of them- not any one of them! Th-the devil told me not to this time..." His sight fell on Batgirl, peering at her longingly...murderously. She didn't like his crazed expression so she took a few steps back to be on the safe side.

Batman still didn't seem satisfied with his "confessions." "You didn't tell me why Joker has lied to Penguin about-"

"I was getting to that!" Todd spat back, grinding his teeth in frustration. "I-I was still _talking_, Batman. It's very rude to interrupt!" He shuddered where he sat, gazing down on his bare feet. "My savior...told me to tell you everything if I got caught tonight- said it would be too late once you found out..._everything_..." His face fell, biting his bottom lip gently. "I...I told him I was sure to keep you distracted long enough...but..." He took a quick glance back to Batgirl. "I wasn't expecting a pretty girl like her to see me..."

Batman was getting tired of Todd's little game. "What are you hiding?"

Todd laughed, bringing his legs up to his chest as he did. "Alright...I'll tell you," he said in a menacing manner. "Joker wanted to be alone with his Xack- long enough to escape with her, but...but he-he _knew _he couldn't do it with you watching out for her every damn day! S-so, when he heard of that fat birdman escaping from Arkham...he had an idea: he thought...if there was a way for that Penguin to distract _you_ away from the Hathaway girl, long enough to take her away...well..." Todd shrugged nonchalantly. "I think you should understand the rest now..."

_"No..." _It wall all a little too much for Batman to bear. There were so many thoughts racing through his mind now. His heart sank. All the times Xack had pleaded with him- _begged_, for him to believe her...and he just turned a blind eye, partially blaming it on her insanity.

"Batman?..." Batman turned to look at Batgirl, whom had a concerned expression on her face. "Wh-what are you going to do now?"

He hesitated, but hastily hit a button on his belt to get a hold of Xack on her apartment phone.

The line was dead.

He tried her cellphone, but it went straight to her voicemail. Her phone was turned off.

"No..." he whispered with worriment.

"Heh, you see?" Todd piped up gleefully. "I told you he would get her, didn't I? Makes it so much easier living right across from her too-"

Batman snapped. He punched Todd squarely in the jaw, causing the man to fall to the ground. He turned on his heel and ran for the doors to leave the warehouse. "Stay here until the police show up. They'll take care of the rest." He told Batgirl just before he left. Batgirl looked onto Todd nervously, especially hearing he had a strange "fondness" for red-headed women.

As Batman left the warehouse and got into his Batmobile once again, he raced down the streets and prayed he could reach Xack in time before Joker did. He hated, and greatly disgusted him that Joker was hiding out right across from her the whole time. He couldn't believe it. In his head, he can see "Jason"...standing next to Xack, then turning his head to stare at Batman- laughing. He kept on laughing. That horrible laughter ringing through Batman's ears.

Still laughing...and laughing...and laughing...

...and laughing...

* * *

**author's note: **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a writer's block over this chapter for a long time AND, well...life just happens sometimes. ^^; Anyways, I don't have much to say about this chapter. The next one will be going over to see how Xack is doing while all THAT is happening...

**_to K T: _**Well, I guess I don't blame Xack for going crazy, and the fact that no one really wants to help her just makes it worse. ...and yeah, I figured by now that it's obvious that Jason...isn't exactly who he is. I guess Penguin didn't find it suspicious that the children weren't at the manor, because he thought that maybe Bruce Wayne brought them over to a friend's/babysitter's house while Bruce went out somewhere?


	21. Maddening

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Maddening**

It was late in the evening when Xack decided to play a scary game in her dimly lit living room. She sat on the floor while gazing up at the TV, her mind too in-tune with the game to be aware of what else was going on around her. It wasn't until the sound of thunder being heard just outside her window did she get out of her mindset. She gasped, a bit startled by the shock of the noise. She turned her head to look outside and saw droplets of rain begin to fall.

She stayed staring at the window for some time before her attention turned back to the TV. A chill went down her spine when she noticed zombies coming onto the screen, overwhelming her male protagonist. Her breathing escalated slightly as she hastily turned off her game, not wanting to play something that made her fearful.

Xack gave a slight nervous chuckle and said, "Done with scary games for the night." As she put her gaming things away, she added worriedly, "Playing these games must do something to me. I remember Dr. Bagley telling me to play these less..." Then she stared at the TV screen, deep in thought. All her previous, terrifying thoughts of Joker running through her head; laughing, telling her suggestive, horrifying things. "...Maybe these games are already doing something to me..." She whispered dejectedly.

Xack stood up and sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. As she heard footsteps walk past her apartment door, she looked onto it and started to think again. That "Jason" came to mind. There was one part of her that just wanted to go and ask him flat-out if he's really the Joker. On the other hand, if he wasn't really Joker, then the girl would feel extremely embarrassed and want to bury herself beneath the ground out of shame. _"But, what if he's really Joker, and is just lying about it?"_ She wondered frightfully, fidgeting with her hands.

A saddened sound escaped her and she clutched her head tightly. "No one will believe me... B-Batman doesn't believe me...!" She got down on her knees as they began to wobble badly. "I-I don't know what to believe anymore! What if I am...going crazy?"

Once more she got back on her feet and practically dragged herself to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face before she looked over her distressing self in the small mirror above. Her hair was matted and appeared to just be all over the place. Her face seemed gloomier than ever after everything she's been through. Xack took a step back to fix any unwanted creases she had in her pajamas, which consisted of a large sweatshirt and shorts: something she would never wear out in public nor have anyone see her in.

Xack didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She rubbed her arms as a bit of comfort when she left the bathroom to stand in front of her main telephone in the living room. She actually considered calling _Professor_ Strange to check herself into Arkham for revelation. When she peered down to the phone though, her eyes watered at just the mere thought of staying at that asylum again. "I don't want to go back..." She told herself, panic rising in her voice. "I...I _won't_ go back!" She took a step away, clutching a fist with agitation. "I'll do anything to not go back there, to that...horrible place!... and Dr. Strange..." She took one glance at the apartment door and added, "...There's something not right with him."

Xack cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure as she walked into the kitchen to figure out what she could eat to calm down more and forget her troubles for awhile.

When she decided to get a glass and pour some chocolate milk into it, she suddenly heard people screaming coming from the apartment right next to her. The unexpected sound shocked her so bad that it almost made the glass fall from her hand.

_"Wh-what?" _Xack couldn't fathom what to do. The screaming continued, but whoever was making it was then thrown into the wall adjacent from Xack's; the force causing some of her belongings and dishes to crash to the floor. _"Oh my God! Who's doing this?" _She whimpered as she coward over to her couch, muttering some insanities to herself.

It didn't take long for the whole complex to become an uproar of screams, some turning into fits of psychotic laughter. Xack gasped, and her eyes grew wide with fright. _"Oh no...! No! NO!" _Once again, she clutched her head, shaking it slowly in disbelief. _"This can't be happening to me! It-it can't be!" _She curled up into a ball on the floor when sounds of extreme violence can be heard through the walls of the apartments. Xack had no idea what was going on around her, but from what she could make out, she could only imagine that the sounds were residents being beaten and occasionally flung across rooms. _"But...why are they _laughing_?"_ Xack shrieked inside her head. "_Why are they laughing?"_

Xack- too frightened to come up with some sort of escape plan- just sat next to the couch and listened to all the panicked screams and fits of laughter. She was beginning to hyperventilate, and knew if she didn't try to relax at some point, she would be on the verge of having a heart attack.

Then, the complex started to cease the noises. She wondered why all commotion _avoided_ her little place, but there was also a part of her that didn't care. As long as it left _her_ alone, she was fine with it.

When the people's screams and laughter's died down, Xack very cautiously stood back up, hands balled up so tightly that she cut the skin with her nails. _"Is it...is it over?"_ She thought with fearful curiosity. _"Should I...call the police?... Did anyone even call them?..."_

Xack took in deep breaths to try and think things through. She eyed the telephone and quickly dashed to it, but just as she hovered a hand over it, a sudden thought came to her, making her bite her bottom lip gently in worriment. _"But...what if I'm just going crazy? What if...what if this didn't really happen?"_ She backed away, turning her attention to the apartment door. _"I...I have to go look. I..._have_ to..." _She shook badly in fear when she knew what had to be done. _"I'll just take a quick peek. ...I have to know the truth- and then...and _then_ I'll call the cops. ...yeah..."_

She took hesitating steps towards the door, each one causing her to go more into dismay. As she got to it, she peered out the peephole to make sure the coast was clear from the small view she had. When she didn't see anyone near the door, she took a trembling hand and put it on the knob. Xack gazed upward, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

_"You're going to regret this," _something inside her told her flatly.

Xack opened the door steadily. "I have to know..." She whispered to herself ever so quietly.

It started out as a tiny peek through the crack of the door, but with every passing second of not noticing anything out of the ordinary, did she open it wider. Her breathing was still unsteady as her eyes darted to all corners of what was visible in front of her, but still nothing unusual. Only when the door was almost wide open did Jason spring out in front of her, causing Xack to gasp loudly from being startled.

Upon instinct of her previous suspicions, she shut the door, but Jason was too quick and grabbed it just before she could even attempt to lock it. Now the girl was using all her strength as she and Jason practically played tug-o-war with the door. "...No..." Xack sobbed with defeat, knowing she couldn't keep it up any longer.

Jason swung the door at her, making Xack stumble back and away from him. He came into her home and carefully shut the door behind him, never taking his beaming eyes off of her.

When Xack regained her balance, she backed up into the couch and stared at him in horror, body shaking horribly. They continued to gaze at one another in silence, both probably wondering who would be the first to speak.

Jason cocked his head at her and asked somewhat darkly, "Where do you think you're going, my little wallflower?" He grinned, and his shoulders shrugged just a tad as he tried to contain his inner laughter.

"Um..." Xack trailed her fingers on the top of the couch as she struggled to come up with an answer. She breathed in...and out before she replied in a faltering voice, "Wh-what did you do...to the...the people here?" She swallowed hard, and balled up one of her hands.

Jason's grin grew wider, and his appearance seemed more psychotic to her now. He raised his hands as if he had no idea what Xack was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"STOP IT!" Xack screamed, putting a hand to her head. "Just stop it!" Her knees shook in place, but she didn't want to fall nor faint on him though. "Wh-why are you keeping this up?" She questioned, gesturing a hand to him. "I know it's you... I _know_ it's _you_, Joker!" She spoke through grinded teeth as she pointed a threatening finger to him.

Jason remained silent, which Xack found that to be rather strange. After a minute passed by, the man gasped feigningly, immediately clasping his hands over his eyes, and kneeled over slightly as if his eyes were in serious pain. The girl watched him with a horrified stare; eyes boggled and lips parted. The man still kept up his act, gagging, groaning, and teetering left and right a little.

All of a sudden, he gasped once more when his false eyes fell out; an action which made Xack gasp herself and began to back away into the kitchen. "Oopsie!" Jason giggled childishly, but then his tone grew much darker and menacing, "I think my eyes fell out..." He looked up at her, red eyes and yellow pupils burning furiously into hers.

Xack couldn't believe her own eyes. "No..." she shook her head slowly.

Jason started to laugh. At first, it was a few, short _Ha! Ha's!_, before they grew into fits of psychotic, crazed laughter. He laughed as he peeled away the humanized skin he had over his face. He laughed as he tore the blonde wig from his head; green dreadlocks sprung out and fell into place again.

Xack cautiously and quietly crept into the kitchen, never one moment where her eyes left Jason. When he kept shelling his disguise away, Xack hastily opened up the bottom cupboards to get something out of it. She stood back up and tucked the object carefully between the back of her shorts.

When Jason, or rather _Joker_ stood upright, his usual perpetual grin almost covered his entire face. His eyes were wide with excitement and malice.

"Ah! So good to be out of that thing!" Joker said in relief, and then he looked over the casual outfit he had on. "Ugh! When we get back home, I'm definitely changing out of this- seriously, how can you simple-minded people where these drags? They're so..._plain_!" As childishly disgusted he sounded, he then giggled threw clenched teeth, putting a hand lightly over his mouth.

He then stopped focusing on his wardrobe and put his attention back on the frightened girl in front of him. In his biggest grin yet, he bared his jig-sawed teeth to her, looking satisfied to show his true self to her.

Xack spoke, pressing herself against the wall while shaking her head slowly in disbelief, "You...you can't be real..." She whispered frighteningly, letting out a faltering breath. In her mind, she hoped she could try to reach the phone before Joker knew what she was thinking about doing.

Joker frowned. Without warning, he rushed to her and pinched her arm hard. Xack yelped in pain, backing away from him, but purposely to the living room phone.

"See?" The clown lilted, smiling. "Does that feel real enough for-" His eyes raised suspiciously when he noticed Xack fumbling with the phone behind her, trying to grab at it and somehow make a call- to whom, Joker didn't care. "Oh no you don't!" He scowled, striding towards the telephone. Before Xack even had a chance to dial, Joker cackled as he ripped out the cord from the back.

She retreated into the wall by the TV. Xack hugged herself tightly, appearing horrified as Joker grinned at her. He held up the phone cord, and with the other hand, he waved a finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, now why would you spoil our fun?" He teasingly pouted, dropping the cord and eyeing her longingly. "I don't wanna share you with anyone anymore..." He stated to her huskily.

Xack shook her head, sniffling. She could barely look at him without wanting to cry. _"So...he was real the whole time?" _She asked herself, wanting to collapse to the ground and cry out her sorrows. "You...you were real...the whole time?" She questioned to him, and he nodded. Xack grinded her teeth together angrily. She threw her arms out and yelled, "Why? Why did you do this to me?-"

"To prove a point!..." Joker boasted, holding up a finger for good measure, but then he pointed that finger at her, "To you." He smirked. There was a long pause before he started explaining to her. "You see, dearie, when you left the looney bin, you thought you could live out your lonely, pathetic, _'normal'_ life, and not think about Arkham ever again...but..." He began to gesticulate with his hands on the story. "You started seeing _me_, and what does lil' ol' Hathaway do? Why, she runs to her nearest _Bat freak_, and you know what he tells her?" He imitated Batman's voice, "'Joker? I don't see any Joker? You must be goin' ka-RAZY, kid! Ain't no Joker here!' HA-HAHAHAHAHAAAH!" He kneeled over and slapped his knee as his fits of insane giggling never wanted to end. Xack remained standing frozen solid against the wall, not sure what to do at the moment, but just listen to him.

Joker then calmed himself and wiped a single tear from his eye. He folded his hands together and tilted his head to the side. "Unfortunately for you, you kept crying, and _crying_ for Batsy to believe you, but did he? -Nnoooooo...he just shooed you away like a teensy fly, right?" He smiled strangely sweet to her, and it took a minute for Xack to realize he wanted some kind of answer from her.

Xack put a hand to her forehead. She wasn't sure what to say to him. "He-he said he believed me..." Xack mumbled under her breath, but as Joker leaned in to hear her better, she repeated louder, "He said he believed me!-"

"Oh?" Joker interrupted, smiling in satisfaction. "Did he now? So, where is Batsy, Xack?"

Xack's eyes grew wide. He's right. Where is Batman if he believed her? Why didn't he already catch Joker if he believed her? "It's like what I told my shrinky-dink back at Arkham: when a nut is cracked, they _always _stay cracked! The day you set foot in the asylum, no matter where you go- even if the big-times there tell you 'you're sane'- you'll always be crazy. When everyone finds out, no one will ever believe anything you say..."

When he told her the cold, hard truth, Xack slowly slid to the floor, staring straight ahead and lost in so many thoughts. Joker watched her and grinned psychotically, knowing his harsh words got through to the girl. "No." Xack sobbed, her legs twisting and turning in all kinds of directions. She didn't know what to do at this point. "No! He said he believed me! Batman said he believed me!" She cried furiously, her fists clenching and unclenching in mental frustration.

Joker rolled his eyes, waving his hand around like he's heard this before. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, not the first time Bat let ya down, I'm sure."

Xack thought...and it dawned on her. This _wasn't_ the first time he didn't believe her about Joker. She remembered over a year ago...where she tried to convince Batman that Joker was really hiding out at a carnival, but he dismissed her theories. If he had believed her then, she wouldn't have _almost_ become a permanent clown like Joker or the rest of his victims. Her hand grabbed a hold of her sweatshirt, shaking. "Th-this...this _isn't_ the first time..." She whispered quietly.

"Wha'sat, dearie?" Joker inquired, cupping a hand to his ear to hear her better. "Ah, never mind... Oh! By the way..." Xack stopped sobbing long enough to look up at Joker with puffy, red eyes. He went into his pants pockets and brought out...a mangled cat? Xack gasped and tried to press herself harder into the wall, wanting to get away from whatever it was. Joker smiled devilishly and waved the dead cat back and forth in his hand. "I would slaughter your kitty-cat if you got one!" He threw the maimed cat at Xack, and she screamed. Upon closer inspection though, she saw that it wasn't a dead cat, but just a torn up stuffed animal of one. Xack sighed in relief, but her heart was still pounding madly.

As Xack clutched her heart, Joker eyes traveled to her bare legs, staring at them hungrily. She gazed up at him, and didn't like the look in his eyes. She could of sworn he made some sort of "purring" sound in satisfaction. "Oooh, I never knew you had..._legs_." He said with glee, now leering at her. Xack began to stand up carefully. He put a hand to his chin. "Makes me curious as to what else you're hiding from me..." Xack's eyes grew wide with fear, hugging herself.

Joker hummed to himself as he searched for a nearby clock to look at the time. He saw the time and said, smiling, "Dear me! I think we've chit-chatted long enough, don't ya think?" He wondered. "I think we should get going home now-"

"Home?" Xack squeaked, half knowing where this was leading.

Joker grinned. "Yes. Home. With _me_," he drawled, pointing to himself.

Xack's breathing got heavier with panic. "I'm...I'm not going anywhere with you," she told him flat out, body beginning to tremble again.

Joker grunted, taking a step towards her. "After all I said, and you _still_ want to live this boring life?" He put his hands on his hips. Xack didn't say anything. "You're coming home with me, Xackie, whether you want to or not."

All Joker heard was odd mutterings of insanity coming from her end, so he took a few more steps towards her, but Xack edged away from him. Joker sighed. "Don't make me do this the hard way, little girl; although I think it would be much more fun for me!" His hands came up, like he was ready to pounce on her.

When the psychotic clown came closer, Xack went behind her back and stuck out the knife she had. Joker halted his movements and eyed the knife as if he couldn't accept what she had in her hands.

"Stay...away from me!" Xack threatened fearfully, knife pointing directly at Joker. "I mean it!"

Joker had the most flustered look Xack had ever seen on him. It's almost as if he just couldn't believe that _Xack_ had a _knife_ in her hands, and ready to strike at him if he tried anything to her.

Suddenly, he chuckled, snorting a little. He smirked at her and said nonchalantly. "Oh, Xackie, Xackie, Xackie... Now I _know_ you would never want to hurt _me_. I know I never hurt you before-"

"That's not true!" Xack snapped infuriatingly, but kept a serious expression on her face. "You know that's not true! You think..." She sounded like she wanted to burst out crying again. "You think I _want_ this? You don't think _this_ is hurting me? You made...you made everyone think I was crazy! You made me think _I _was losing my mind!"

Joker slapped his forehead playfully and threw his head back. "That's. The. _Point_!" He stressed frustratingly, but smiled all the while. "What's the point of living this 'normal' life, when everyone, even _you_, thinks you're going MAD?"

Xack could barely hold the knife in her hands. Their were so many thoughts playing across her mind, that she couldn't grasp at which one to focus on. With her expression appearing confused and conflicted, Joker made his move again, but Xack still had the knife on him.

Joker chuckled musingly, "Now, dearie, you know you don't wanna hurt me- AAAACK!" The clown jumped back when Xack lashed out her weapon at him, creating a long gash in his arm. Fortunately for Joker, it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but still bled, nonetheless. He inspected the wound bleeding through his material, and then his eyes were on Xack again. He growled, but he was more shocked than angry. "You...you _cut_ me!" He stated with great aghast.

Xack aimed the knife at him once more. "I'm _not_...joking..." She threatened darkly, but her frustration and confusion couldn't mask her queasiness to the blood dripping softly from the knife. Her lips trembled slightly as she watched the drops hit the floor.

Joker stared back at Xack, and knew if he wanted her to come with him, he would have to somehow get the knife out of her hands, and knock her out. His eyes grew wide with shock and gazed past her, hand clutching his chest as he leaned back. "B-Batsy?" Joker squeaked, who couldn't believe the Dark Knight was right behind Xack.

That very second Xack turned around, she was done for. The moment she didn't see Batman behind her, Joker lunged at her and slapped the knife out of her hands. Xack gasped and was now struggling with the Joker to make him let go of her. With his strength, he rammed her against the wall she stood from. He rammed her into the kitchen counter, but in the end, Joker threw her down to the floor and quickly got on top of her, pinning both her arms out with his. Xack wiggled around weakly beneath him, wanting to scream...wanting to cry...even wanting to say something insulting to him, but nothing came from her lips.

Xack was hyperventilating when Joker's face came in close to hers, grinning in triumph. He peered directly into her terrified, bright green eyes with his red piercing ones. "I don't want to hurt you, Xack Hathaway," Joker cooed sadly, "I just wanna take you home so we can have some _real_ fun together!" He sounded a bit cheerier, but Xack didn't speak a word of protest, nor did she attempt to move.

With Xack frozen in terror, Joker cautiously let go of one of her arms. "You and me, kid! I'll teach you all the know-hows of bringin' smiles to the frownies of Gotham! Just think: we'll be the talk of the town once you become more like _me_..." Xack merely stared past him with a glazed look like she was no longer in control of herself.

After the long silence from Xack, Joker took his free arm and carefully snaked it under her sweatshirt, being extra cautious to not alarm her in any way. Joker bit his lip in anticipation as his fingers barely tickled her skin, still inching his way up her body. Then his hand came to the intended target of her breast, hovering over it, and flexing his fingers as he felt her chest rise and exhale against his palm.

When that moment went by, he grinned lustfully as he grasped it roughly with his hand, bringing Xack back to her senses and realizing what Joker just did to her. Immediately, she took her fist and slammed it to the side of his head, causing the clown to recoil back long enough for her to slide out from underneath him and stand on her feet. She backed up into the kitchen counter, cradling her hand when she felt immense pain shooting through it. She prayed she didn't break anything in her hand. Joker stood up as well, grabbing the side of his head and glaring murderously at Xack. She would do the same, but again, she was more horrified than angry.

Xack hugged herself tightly and stared at him with shock in her eyes. "YOU TOUCHED ME!" She screamed at him furiously. "YOU TOUCHED ME! I can't believe you touched me..._there_!"

The look Joker gave her was so full of smug, and he responded defensively, "Funny...," He began, still sounding a little dazed, "By the way you weren't movin', I'd say you _wanted_ it!" He smirked at her after.

Xack made a noise of absolute disgust and picked up one of her left-over vases of flowers and threw it at Joker. With the Clown Prince of Crime still got the wind knocked out of him from her fist to the head, he wasn't quick enough to dodge her next blow, and when the vase hit his head, he fell almost comically to the floor. While Joker was down, Xack bolted for the door and left her apartment, taking off down the stairs and trying not to trip as she made her way to the bottom floor. When she left through the entrance doors, she was greeted by a downpour of rain, which immediately drenched her from head to toe.

_"I have to get out of here! I have to get away!" _Xack knew she had no time to worry about soaked clothing. She just took off down the sidewalk of Gotham City, not even caring nor paying attention who she was running in to. As she rounded a corner, screams erupted close by, which meant Joker was now after her.

Xack's feet were beginning to tire and wear themselves, and if she weren't running for her life, she would give a slight chuckle and wonder how Joker can do anything without shoes on. She was already distraught and drained of energy as soon as he showed up at her doorstep. When Xack ducked into the nearest, darkened alley, she found a large dumpster bin and hid on the opposite side of it. She pressed her back against it and collapsed to the ground exhaustedly. She breathed in and out heavily, trying to get her energy back up before she would make her move again.

She then peeked around the dumpster, gasping and eyes growing wide with fright. She saw Joker pass by the alleyway, and as soon as he caught sight of her head peeking out, he grinned manically and headed her way. "No!" Xack screamed, getting up to run out of the alley.

_"I'm so tired. I'm so...tired..." _Xack kept on running, but she didn't know how much longer she would last on her feet.

Just when she passed another building which felt like a blur to her, there was a voice from above, "Xack!" It called down to her. Xack stopped abruptly in her tracks and looked up, using a hand to shield her eyes from the heavy rain.

"B-Batman!" Xack gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Amidst the screams and startled gasps from crowds or people going by, Batman dropped down to her level. "We have to get out of here now!" He demanded authoritatively, grabbing her arm to make her follow him.

Xack jerked from his grasp and clutched the sides of his cape from the front. "I TRUSTED YOU!" She yelled at him angrily. "I trusted you, Batman! Why didn't you believe me?" She shook him viciously, but Batman lightly shoved her away to make it stop.

"We don't have time for this! Joker will be here any second if we don't move!" He told her hastily. He tried to grab a hold of her arm again, but Xack wouldn't have at that. Batman appeared agitated now, and had no idea what Xack was trying to pull. At the moment, she wasn't even sure what she was doing.

"No!" Xack avoided another one of his attempts to grab her hand. She pointed a shaky finger at him. "I don't want to go with _you_! I don't want to go with _Joker_! I just want everyone to leave me ALONE!"

Batman clenched his teeth together. "Stop it, Xack! We need to get out of here now-!"

All of a sudden, someone wrapped their fingers around Xack's arm and jerked her in the opposite direction. Xack gasped and glanced over her shoulder and saw Joker grinning at her. Behind him was his van, with Punch and Judy in the front seats waiting for their boss to return.

"Oh, no!" Xack gasped fearfully.

"I believe I won this little lady fair and _square_, Batsy!" Joker chortled, and pulled out a grenade from his pockets. "But here's your consolation prize, HA-HA-HA!" He laughed manically, tossing Batman the now-active grenade with Joker's face printed on it. Batman's eyes grew wide and bolted the opposite way from Joker and Xack, while the clown himself began to drag her back to the van.

"BATMAN!" Xack screamed for him, trying to pull her arm free from Joker's tight grip.

Batman darted down the street through crowds of people screaming as he ran by them. When he turned a corner, some seconds later, an explosion came about, causing the ground to shake beneath everyone's feet. The shock of it knocked a few people down.

"No!" Xack shrieked. "Batman! BATMAN!" She screamed loudly again, hoping he would come back to save her. _"You can't be dead! You're _Batman_! You can't die on me now!"_ She wailed in her thoughts.

Joker brought her to the van where Punch opened up the side doors. Joker threw her in and jumped inside himself. When Joker shut the doors, he pointed a demanding finger at Judy. "Step on it!" He bellowed, and Judy did not hesitate to leave.

As Judy drove off down the streets, Xack was thrashing wildly about, and Punch was having a tough time trying to keep her under control. "NO!" Xack continued to scream, slipping out of Punch's hands because of her body being slick from the rain water. "LET ME GO!"

"How hard is it to control a little girl?" Joker questioned to Punch, watching Xack trying to get away from them. Joker couldn't take anymore of it and rolled his eyes. "Move over, you big lug!" He told Punch irritably. "I'll show you how it's done!"

When Punch moved off her, Joker immediately took his place on top, holding her arms down at her sides with his. "Get me the mask!" He commanded in a straining voice, realizing that Xack _is_ hard to keep down on the floor.

While Punch began looking for said item, Xack groaned tiredly for Joker to get off. "GET OFF OF ME!" Xack yelled furiously, eyeing Joker with rage.

Before she could attempt to thrash around again, Punch found Joker's mask and hurriedly handed it to him. "Aaahh..." Joker smiled and quickly put it over Xack's mouth. She gasped and eyes grew wide with shock at the repugnant odor she breathed in. She made little noises of protest, but soon enough, they fell on deaf ears when it grew dark all around her. The last thing she saw was Joker's triumphant grin on his face, peering down at her.

_..."Why didn't you believe me? ...Why didn't you trust me? ...Why? ...Why? ... ..._Why_?..."...

* * *

_**author's note: **Since I felt bad about the long gap between chapter 19 and 20, I thought I would do another chapter before I went back to deviantART for awhile and started drawing again, so...here it is. I hope you enjoy, and...from here on in, the chapters are (I think) mainly between Xack and Joker, so if you don't really like their chapters...I'm sorry then. There's nothing I can do. X)

* * *

**_to vanillaninja2032: _**lol, heck...even I'm not entirely sure where the relationship between Joker and Xack is heading! I guess we'll all find out together eventually. :)

**_to K T 129: _**Yep. Batman was stupid to leave Xack alone _and _not believe her about Joker...because...now look what's happened! I hope you liked this chapter. XD


	22. What Are You?

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**What Are You?**

When Xack opened her eyes, she noticed two things. The first: she wasn't in her apartment anymore. Her eyes peered into bright, fluorescent lights hanging about the ceiling. She immediately squinted and used a hand to shield herself from the light.

It's when she sat up did she notice the second thing: she wasn't in her clothes anymore. Xack opened her mouth to gasp, but nothing came out. Instead of the large sweat shirt and shorts, her clothing had been replaced with...Joker's shirt? Panic flooded her. Grabbing the material in her hands, she felt around it to see if this was really happening. From the spiraling purple sleeves, to the odd buckles on front, her fingers touched everything on her, but she groaned pitifully that his shirt just barely covered her rear end, leaving her legs bare and exposed for the whole world to see.

_"Oh my God!"_ She cried frighteningly in her mind. _"Oh my God! Oh my God! Where are my clothes?"_ Clutching her stomach, she leaned into herself, biting her bottom lip roughly to the point of pain. _"He changed me! Oh my God, he changed me! He-he changed my clothes! He _touched_ me!"_

She sniffled, but she tried as hard as she could not to cry. That's all she needed was to attract someone to her crying. _"Don't cry. Don't cry. Whatever you do... Don't...cry..."_ She wiped a little tear from her eye and examined her nearby surroundings.

The place seemed extremely odd to Xack. It appeared to look like a huge storage warehouse of sorts for Joker's props, gadgets, and other dangerous contraptions, but some other parts of it seemed to be a living space too. She assumed she was in the "living room" part, since the spot she woken up from is the couch, and the TV was not that far from it. In this living space, there was also a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom- well, she guessed the door nearby lead to the bedroom, since she didn't see any kind of bed around her. _"Unless the couch I'm on is one of those 'pull-out' beds." _She thought quizzically.

Another thing that Xack thought was strange about the place, was that there were absolutely no windows anywhere in sight. Xack fidgeted with her fingers worriedly when the only thing she could see on the walls were ventilation shafts. She couldn't come to a conclusion yet, but so far her theory is, _"Am I...am I _underground_?"_

Xack let out a wavering breath, putting a hand to her head in worriment. Now the only question remained was: where is Joker?

It didn't take her long to notice an eerie, but somewhat familiar sound coming high-up above her. She gazed upwards and eyes grew wide with fear when she saw Joker, sitting on..."rafters", but Xack couldn't tell. From what she could gather from below, the clown was working on some sort of contraption hanging from the ceiling, but she could never guess what it could be. In one hand, he had a high-powered blowtorch, and was wearing a safety mask to protect his face from the extreme heat.

Xack didn't care what he was doing. All that mattered was to at least try and find a way to escape before Joker realized she was missing from the couch. She got up quietly and cautiously so that she wouldn't make a sound. Once she was on her feet, she felt a strange sensation around them. Tilting her head down, she realized that her feet had been banged up, most likely Joker's doing too. _"He...he bandaged my feet?" _She wondered curiously. The girl didn't want to think further of it, so she went about her way on trying to find some sort of an exit.

After time went by, she felt like she'd been wandering around for over an hour to look for a means of escaping the place, and Joker. It was like a comical maze to her, and unfortunately, she couldn't get a sense of direction of where she's been. When she rounded a corner of what appeared to be massive boxes of presents, she immediately came to a stand still as she spotted a pair of..._hyenas_ in front of her. "Wha-what? _Hyenas_?" She said under her breath, not wanting to believe her own words.

The hyenas before her growled, but faint chuckles could also be heard in between their angered sounds. They approached her slowly and dangerously, ready to strike if Xack tried anything she would regret. _"Oh my God. They're...they're going to kill me!"_

She hesitated, starting to back up and away from the hyenas ever so carefully as to not arouse them any further. She balled up her fists and put them to her mouth fearfully, wondering just what the hell she was going to do now!

"Ah! _There_ you are!"

Xack gasped, turning her head to witness Joker coming towards her, grinning gleefully mad as he usual is. He put his hands on his hips when he got close enough to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" His expression fell ever so slightly when he caught a glimpse of his rather irritated pets. "Settle down, boys," Joker commanded to them authoritatively, "She's not on the menu..." He grinned mischievously when Xack shot a nervous look to him.

The ears of the hyenas folded back. They whimpered and coward off to another area of the enormous warehouse. Joker turned his attention again to the now shaken young girl before him. She started to walk backwards carefully once more, not knowing if she was going to trip or crash into anything behind her. All she wanted was to get away from this crazy nightmare.

Xack turned on her heel and ran, but as soon as she did, Joker chuckled manically through clenched teeth. "Where are you going?" He questioned mockingly, not even bothering to chase after her. Xack immediately stopped. "You're in _my_ playhouse now, little girl. Where're you going to run?" He continued to laugh afterwards.

_"He's right!" _Xack cried, frozen in fear. _"I-I have nowhere to go! Walls everywhere! No windows!-"_

A wordless gasp came forth when she was spun around to face the psychotic clown. She tried wiggling her way out of his grasp, but he held both her arms down at her sides, making her stagger backwards until her back pressed up against something. Xack could only imagine it to be boxes of sorts.

When she seemed to have calmed down a bit, Joker finally released her, but then she slumped to the floor. Xack brought her legs to her chest, covering her face with her arms so Joker wouldn't see how distressed she appeared to be. "No... No...!" She sobbed, crying ever so slightly. "This can't be happening!... This can't be _true_!" Her body trembled, but Joker wasn't sure if she was cold or scared...or maybe she had too much sugar before they met?

Xack shook her head. "I-I don't want to be here! I...I want to go home!-"

"But you _are_ home!" Joker stressed to Xack, sitting down next to her on the floor. "Your _new_ home with _moi_!" He added cheerfully.

She looked at him very briefly, catching a glimpse of his rather pleasing grin on his bleached face. She gently shoved him with her hand, but it wasn't enough to make him budge. She continued to shake her head slowly. "I don't want to be here with you," she told him flat out. "I don't...I mean..." Suddenly, the memories of Joker throwing the grenade at Batman came flashing back to her, and now she peered at him with such rage. "You...YOU KILLED BATMAN!" She shrieked at him. "How could-" Joker shot a hand over her mouth, wanting her to be quiet. She didn't fight him. She was _tired_ of fighting him anymore.

Joker rolled his eyes at her, "Do you really think Batsy died that easily?" He asked sarcastically, scoffing afterwards. "Oooooh, trust me, I wouldn't _dream_ of my favorite _pest_ ever going out on me! He's too much fun to pass up..." His features became a bit more suggestive, "And so are you..." He let go of her mouth and ran the back of his hand gently across the side of her cheek. Disgusted, Xack quickly took his hand away from her.

"How do you kn-know that?" She spat at him angrily, and then threw her arms up in the air. "Did he just- suddenly come back as a _zombie_ to tell you that?" She made an odd expression which Joker found to be somewhat amusing. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his obvious chuckles, and this only pushed Xack a bit more over the edge in anger.

Now Joker was the one to shake his head, "Oh no, Xackie dear..." he gestured a hand on over to his makeshift living room area where the TV was. "I saw my latest escapade on the news! Your 'not-so knight in shining armor' flew the coop before GPD could get a hold of him." He smiled innocently at Xack, bearing his stained, jig-sawed teeth at her.

Xack just stared at him, feeling slightly relieved, but a little puzzled too. She didn't know whether to trust his words, but in this case, she didn't have much choice. "S-so...Batman's...okay?" She questioned carefully, wanting to hear his answer again.

Joker nodded. "Of course! Why would I make up a thing like that?" He chortled, resting his arms behind his head. "Don't know why you're so worried 'bout him though; _he_ doesn't trust _you_, remember?"

"Wha...he...I..." Xack couldn't defend Batman. She knew Joker was right. "Yeah...I know..." she mumbled dejectedly, tilting her head downwards in defeat.

Joker frowned, raising an eye to her. "Now, Xackie, you're with _me_, remember? No more of those frowns while I'm around." He stood up and hauled Xack to her feet. The girl jerked her arm out of Joker's grasp. "It's time for you to forget your old, boring, path-e-tic life you had. Forget about your family. Forget about that _Bruce_ guy. It's time for us to get ready for a night on the town!" He threw his arms up in the air as he said this smiling brightly, and Xack could of sworn she saw his eyes sparkle.

"N-night on the town?" Xack repeated, faltering her words. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's exactly how it sounds!" He responded excitedly to her. "You. Me. Going for a lil' joy ride in the city, having _fun_, causing _chaos_!" Joker laughed psychotically, and Xack took a step back from him.

"W-wait! I...I don't want to do that!" Xack half pleaded with him. "I don't want to hurt anybody!"

Joker looked back at her with some annoyance. "Oh, people get hurt everyday! It's not like it'll be _intentional_ this time around. Just...you know..._hope_ that that they won't get in our way of having some fun..." His tone sounded sinister, and Xack knew he couldn't be trusted to not hurt them by accident. He lives to torment people for his own amusement.

Xack wanted to stall for time- but for what, she didn't know. She just didn't want to have "fun" with him. "Well...I...um..." She thought hastily, but then she used a few of her fingers to pinch the fabric of the shirt she wore and lifted it ever so slightly. "I...I can't go around town wearing _this_," she chuckled nervously more to herself than Joker. "I won't go anywhere wearing this- I mean, at least you could of given me pants or something!" Her voice rose with panic now. "You... Why did you only give me this to wear? Where are my clothes?"

Joker barely shrugged his shoulders as he answered gleefully, "Why, I had to dress you in _something_. You were so...drenched from the rain yesterday. Didn't want you to catch ammonia, after all!" He giggled quietly. "Besides, I think you look good in my shirts, if I do say so myself..." Then his eyes dropped to Xack's bare legs, grinning mischievously.

"D-don't look at me that way..." Xack whimpered, taking steps away from him, pulling down the shirt as far as it could go. "Where...are...my..._clothes_?" She asked again, sounding more murderous by the second.

"Oh..." Joker leisurely gestured a hand. "They're just hanging around... Doesn't matter though. You won't be needin' those rags, and you won't be wearing that shirt for long. I have something else in mind for you to wear when we go out. ...but first..." Xack gasped when he grabbed a hold of her arm once more. "Me thinks you should get cleaned before our big night out. Can't have a stinky, dirty, little girl accompanying _me_ in the city!" He chortled happily, slapping his forehead playfully, and then he began to take her to another part of his hideout.

Xack grew more nervous by the second. "I...have to get washed?-" Suddenly, she tripped on her own foot, almost forgetting her bandaged feet still hurt a little from the other night. Luckily, Joker kept his grip on her so she didn't fall flat on her face.

"Does my dearie need me to help you get all squeaky clean?" He cooed, sounding slightly suggestive.

Xack immediately looked at him and noticed a rather leering expression on his face. "N-no, I can do it myself," she told him boldly, although she wished she sounded more braver than she actually felt right now.

"You sure?" Joker asked, stopping them both in front of a door. "It'll definitely be a bath you'll _never_ forget, and I'll even throw in this cut lil' ducky with no extra charge!" Out from his coat pocket, he pulled out a rubber duck and gave it a light squeeze to make it squeak.

"I said I can do it myself!" She snapped, jerking her arm free from Joker.

Joker held out his arms in front of himself. "Oooohh, getting a little temperamental, aren't we?" He beamed with amusement.

Xack slightly snorted with sarcasm before she replied back, "C-can you blame me?" She swallowed hard. "I...I wake up..._here_...a-and _immediately_ you want me to go out and do stuff with you." She shook her head slowly in disbelief. "I don't want to have 'fun' with you," she nearly sobbed.

Joker tilted her chin up so she would look into his eyes. He had a weak smile on his face, and said, "Well, that's just too bad. You and I are going to have some fun, and you _will_ like it."

Before Xack could argue with him any further, the clown suddenly shoved her in the bathroom and shut the door on her. "You have ten minutes to get washed, Xackie," he told her happily.

Xack felt a surge of panic rise within as she hastily scanned her new, but small surroundings. She tried to get the door open, but Joker held the door steadfast on the other side. His face lit up at her feeble attempts. "You better be smellin' like apples by the time I come in there, or I'll be giving you a bath myself." Grinning, he licked his teeth at the thought.

"C-coming in here?" She gasped with fright. "I- don't come in here!-"

"You better hurry then- oh, and now you have nine minutes left...heehee..."

Xack's lips trembled. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go into a wild rage and throw things around the bathroom, but knew if she tried anything that would get Joker to come for her would be a big mistake on her end. She turned herself away from the door and faced the shower/bathtub combination.

To Xack, the bathroom appeared to have recently been cleaned, on account there was a faint smell of bleach still lingering in the air. She mused if Joker, or even someone that Joker ordered around, cleaned the place before her arrival. It still didn't look quite sanitary, but Xack figured it could of been worse if no one cleaned at all.

She inhaled and exhaled heavily in grief, and then hurriedly started to prepare her shower. Getting the water going and set to the right temperature, Xack stripped herself out of the few garments she had on and entered the shower. _"This is all happening...so sudden... So fast..."_ She thought, trying to get herself cleansed before Joker decided for himself to burst in and see her in the nude. Just thinking about it made her shiver all over. _"How am I going to get out of this?- No, that's not it. How am I...going to get out of _here_?..."_

It was then that Xack realized why Joker mentioned that she had better be "smellin' like apples" before she was done with showering. Spotting the body wash with an apple fragrance, she immediately began washing herself with the soap, feeling extremely awkward while doing it.

As the water ran down her face, she couldn't help but get lost in so many thoughts and possible future scenario of things. _"Should I just...give in?..." _She slowly gazed down to the bottom of the tub. _"I always try to fight- struggle to get out, but...it never works for me.- There's no one to call for help...there's no way to call for help now. If Batman really is alive...how is he going to find me now? How is anyone supposed to find me?... As far as I know, people who get kidnapped by Joker...usually don't turn up unless _'he'_ wants them to."_

_"You always have last resorts..."_ Some part of her consciousness told her. _"You always have that last resort to turn to..."_

_"...I know..." _Xack thought glumly, finishing up her time in the shower. _"...but I don't like 'last resorts'. That means...that means I have to show a side of myself I don't want people to see...t-to know about..."_ She recalled the times of her stay in Arkham: when she got extremely upset or if someone tried to make physical contact with her, she would often get very aggressive with people in attempt to get out of the situation she didn't want to be in. With Joker, on the other hand, Xack knew time after time it mainly proved to be fruitless. All it did was either frustrate or amuse him further. If she was going to _try_ and get herself out of _this_, then she would have to figure out some other tactic instead of "fighting" him.

Turning off the shower, she stepped out and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack. _"Oh my God, I hope these towels are _clean_." _She dried off and quickly put the shirt she had back on.

Just as Xack was beginning to search around the bathroom for some sort of comb to brush her hair, Joker suddenly burst into the room, greatly startling the girl. "Awww...I was hoping to still catch you in the shower," the clown teased, and then he grabbed onto her arm as he did before and dragged her out of the bathroom.

Xack made small sounds of protest, struggling with him to let go of her. "Ah!" She cried, trying to keep up with the clown's pace. "Wh-where are you taking me now?" She questioned with worriment.

Joker stopped abruptly in his tracks, and then turned his head to her. "It's time for your new costume!" He squealed with delight, gesturing a hand to the long folding screen before them. Many colorful sets of clothing were thrown about. Xack didn't like the looks of this.

She examined some of the costumes on display, and then she asked nervously, "Do I...get to choose what to wear?..."

Joker smiled. "No," he said flat out. Xack frowned at him.

"I have just the thing for you!" Joker giggled softly as he walked over to a rack of costumes and rummaged through it to find the one he was looking for. "Ah ha!" He cried, taking the costume off the rack to present it to Xack. "Here's what you'll be wearing from now on."

The first thought that came to her mind when inspecting Joker's choice in wardrobe was that it seemed too small for her. Although, she figured by the look of the material, it probably stretched out when someone was to put it on themselves. She cringed at the red and black checkered-like pattern it had, and very much disliked the rather large jester hat it came with.

"Do you like it?" Joker asked blissfully, flicking his finger over the bells at the end of the jester hat. The sounds made Xack flinch with annoyance every time.

"I'm not wearing that," she told him harshly, eyeing Joker angrily. "I...it looks like it's going to be too tight on me. I-I don't like red."

Joker appeared disappointed in her. "Aww, come on! You'll look just like a sexy, little harlequin!" He held up the costume higher, smiling innocently. All it did was make Xack hate it more.

"N-no, I'm not wearing that," she stated more sternly, sounding slightly annoyed now. "There's no way I can go and wear something so _tight _fitting." She looked repulsed about the costume and turned herself ever so slightly away from it.

Joker groaned. "_Fine_," he pouted, putting the costume back on the rack to grab something else. "I did make a backup incase you didn't like my _favorite_ choice..." He seemed irritated as he took out another costume, holding it up uncaringly for Xack to look over. This costume was a short, white latex dress complete with black sleeves and leggings; white, latex gloves were pinned with the sleeves, as well.

Xack got closer to the outfit to get a better look at it. She sighed wearily, not wanting to wear either costumes Joker picked out- in fact, she didn't want to put on anything of his choosing nor go anywhere with him in the city.

A sour look came onto Xack, which Joker noticed and didn't take too lightly about it. "You _will _put on one of them, or I'll be forcing you into one myself," Joker told her in a half serious tone, giving her a weak smile.

Xack looked at him shockingly and then back at the costume he still held in his hand. She had no choice but to go along with his demands...for now. "I'll...I'll just wear this one," she said meekly, taking the costume he held on to. "So, where do I change?" The girl looked to either sides of herself for a place to change.

Joker pointed to the folding screen close by. "Right over there, dearie- and make it quick! Time's a wastin', you know!" He gave her a gentle push in the right direction.

"W-wait. I can't change in the bathroom or something?" She wondered fearfully.

Joker gave her another push and answered impatiently, "_No_, now go change into your new outfit like a _good girl_." Xack barely budged from her spot; glancing over her shoulder and onto Joker with a panicked expression. Joker saw it and suddenly grinned innocently. "Ooooohh, I get it... You're afraid I might sneak a peek of you going in the _nude_. ...HA HAHAHAHH! Oh, you crack me up, Xackie girl! I wouldn't do such a thing! I swear!" He placed a hand over his heart and stood proud. "I mean, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise of seeing you naked..._eventually_..." He quietly stated, barely whispering out the last word.

Xack's eyes grew wide with fright. She heard the last part. "Wh-what? What do you mean 'eventually'? What _'eventually'_?-"

"Stop your worrying and go change already!" Joker interrupted, now pushing her across the floor to the folding screen. "I'll just be...waiting...over there..." He lilted, lazily pointing to some other part of his hideout. "I'll be back shortly..."

Xack watched him walk away backwards some, not wanting to take his beaming eyes off her. When he finally turned the other way around, so did she. The girl walked behind the folding screen Joker set up and put her newly acquired costume on the floor. Feeling dejected and defeated, she took off the clown's shirt once more to get herself into the clothes he's given her. While putting on the costume, Xack had trouble fitting into the material of the leggings and shirt, since it stretched to cling to her figure uncomfortably. After that was over, she finally put on the dress, which just added to the already discomfort she felt. _"I hope I won't have to get used to this..." _She thought miserably, putting on the final touches of the gloves.

She was done changing, but Joker wasn't anywhere around to check up on her. Looking close by, she spotted a large vanity not to far from where she stood, so she strolled over to it to get a better look at herself. She frowned slightly upon her reflection in the mirror. The costume reminded her of some nurse outfit she'd see on TV, or even one would wear on Halloween...perhaps. To her it looked like that anyway.

"White...why did it have to be white, of all colors?" She grumbled quietly to herself, taking a seat on the little stool in front of the vanity. "Then again, anything's better than _red_."

Xack kept staring at her reflection in the mirror, trying to smooth some of her matted hair since it seemed clear to her that Joker won't be giving her a brush any time soon. _"No makeup...no brush, I look...horrible- and he wants me to go out looking like _this_?" _She scoffed angrily, putting her hands to her head. "Just what am I going to do?..." She shut her eyes tightly, refraining from letting out frustrated tears.

_"Would I...do _anything_ to get out of this situation?... _Anything_...?"_

_"Anything?..."_

Xack opened her eyes slowly, lifting up one of her hands to stare at it in deep thought.

"...Anything..."

The girl was so caught up in her own world, that she didn't even notice Joker sneaking up from around the side. He bit his tongue gently as he observed how Xack looked in the new costume she wore. He would of loved to have seen her in the harlequin-like outfit, but he figured this one was much better than the "drags" she always would wear before.

He surprised Xack by throwing his hands down upon her shoulders, causing her to jump up with great shock. Joker giggled mischievously, "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"I don't want anymore surprises," Xack grumbled, now trying to pry his hands from her shoulders. As soon as her fingers touched him, Joker captured her wrists in a vice grip.

Xack let out a startled cry, trying to wriggle her arms free, but Joker wouldn't have at it. "STOP IT!" She screamed, getting a bit more aggressive with her actions. "I did what you wanted! You know I don't like being touched, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, Joker leaned in so he was cheek-to-cheek with her, and neither one of them were resisting each other. The girl breathed in and out heavily in fear, her fingers clenching and unclenching themselves.

Joker smiled as he said, "Now dearie, I think this whole lil' 'no touchie' thing was adorable at first, but now I'm getting..._tired_ of it..." He tightened his grip on her wrists, causing her to whine in pain. "The sooner you get over this...the better for _you_, don't you think?" He piped up in a falsetto voice. "Keep it up, and I just might have to take extreme measures with you, dearie- and you don't want me to do that, do you?" He spoke to her in a mock tone, almost making Xack wanting to fight him off even more, but at this point, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

Xack kept her mouth clamped shut, and Joker took this as an understanding between them. He grinned as he released his hold on her wrists, and she immediately brought them forward to inspect any bruising has formed.

The clown scoffed as he ran his fingers through Xack's hair disapprovingly, frowning slightly. "Hmm...now what to do with your hair and makeup..." She cringed while Joker decided what to do about her facial appearance. "...Nah...it can wait," he stated, sounding a bit unsure. "Right now I think it's about time we go out and have the time of our lives!" He grabbed her arm, nearly dragging her off the little stool she sat on.

Joker couldn't even take a few steps in a general direction without Xack having to panic. Her heart started to race. She didn't want to go _anywhere_ without- "Wait!" She blurted out in concern. Joker abruptly halted to glance over his shoulder at her with a look of displeasure. Xack bit her lip. "I-I...I don't get any shoes or something?" She questioned, gazing down to her bandaged feet.

Joker scoffed, "You don't need any shoes!" He told her reassuringly cheerful. "You'll be just fine without them."

Xack groaned. "Yes, and we all know how _that_ turned out," she pointed out half sarcastically, gesturing to her feet.

He groaned himself, eyes rolling up into his head with frustration. "If I get you your _shoes_..." The clown drawled tiredly, "Will you promise to be a _good_ little girl and have some chaotic fun with yours truly?" He smiled sweetly at her, swiftly grabbing both of her hands with his.

She peered into his eyes, hands shaking gently. She could either tell the truth- fight and argue with him some more, or lie and just not have to deal with the confrontation at this time. Either way, only one answer came to mind. "...Yeah..." She whispered, nodding slowly.

With the look she had on her face, Joker took it as a sign that she'll cooperate and have fun the way _he_ did. The biggest grin Xack had ever seen came to him.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back with your footwear," he announced, skipping happily away from her to another area of his warehouse.

Xack blinked, not sure what to think right now. Her thoughts at this time seemed to fog in her head and take over anything she weighed upon recently. She didn't want to feel "fear" now. She had to block out all feelings of anxiety, fear, doubt...or else her vaguely devised plan won't work in the near future.

She seemed to be staring into space when Joker returned with her little, white, strap-on shoes. He held them up for her to see, which resulted her to focus back into reality. Like with the costumes Joker had chosen for her to wear, Xack had distaste with the choice of footwear, as well. Her expression cringed with resentment from the shoes, but she decided to just go along with all this for now.

Xack forced a small, approving smile on her face, trying to hide her actual disgust for everything Joker had thrown at her. She took the shoes and put them on quickly, Joker grinning with anticipation for the night he had planned for her.

He hooked an arm around hers, and with the other hand, gestured out in front, and asked, "Shall we, Xackie?"

"...Heh..." Xack barely managed to say, a nervous smile on the edge of her lips.

Before she knew it, Xack was swept off her feet as Joker took her through the unorganized hideout to another end of it. The Joker brought her to an elevator that led up to the ground above. "Ladies first," the Joker said politely, showing a hand out to the elevator. "And not because I'm watching my manners. I just want to make sure I keep you in my sights," he told her somewhat darkly, eyeing her suspiciously. Xack thought it was odd he was still smiling mischievously all the while.

"Um... Okay..." Xack got on to the elevator with Joker following close behind.

It was at this point where the rest was all a blur to Xack. The girl trying to block out everything around her to focus on the most important thing: how she was going to get out of this. It didn't even occur to her that she was in Joker's vehicle at this very minute. The clown driving down Gotham streets like a maniac, causing everyone else to move out of the way or else they'd suffer from his terrible driving habits.

Xack sat quietly in the passengers side, hugging the door of the car so she could be as far away as possible from her captor.

Joker glanced her way briefly, wondering why she was being awfully silent during the drive. "I know you're a quiet kind of gal, but you're being _too_ quiet... What are you plotting?" He wondered curiously, grinning. "Trying to figure out how to get away from me? Ha! Nothing you do will work! I'm much too clever for ya." He laughed heartily. The idea of Xack actually trying to plan an escape amused him greatly.

Xack shook any thoughts from her mind to fidget nervously with her hands. "I...I wasn't," She quietly defended, head titled down in embarrassment. "I'm just..." She turned his way a little. "I'm hungry."

"Oh! Perfect timin'!" The Joker squealed. "I got quite the appetite myself, and I know just the place to go!"

"Oh..." Xack sounded a bit disappointed, biting her bottom lip nervously. If she couldn't pick the place to eat then her plan might not work the way she wanted to.

All of sudden, Joker stopped the car abruptly, causing Xack to fly forward and smack into the dashboard before her. She groaned in pain as she straightened herself out. "We're...heeeeeerree!" Joker sang, stepping out of the vehicle with arms stretched out wide.

Xack peered over on the other side, frowning when she read the sign on the front of this "eatery" place. "'Two-Lipped Bar'?" She turned to Joker who nodded excitedly, getting her out of the car in a hurry.

"Yessir! The only decent place where a criminal genius like myself can mingle with others...like myself- to a lesser degree!- and the only place that serves potato skins! The nerve of other places not having that on the menu! Pah, and Gotham calls _me_ 'crazy'!" He chuckled inwardly, wrapping an arm around Xack. "Well, come on, Xackie girl! My gut ain't gonna fill itself! Let's eat!"

Another nervous chuckle escaped her throat as Joker escorted her inside the Two-Lipped Bar, and oh, did Xack get the shock of her life when the place erupted into cheers and roars from the first sight of Joker, making Xack clasp her hands over her ears tightly so the eardrums wouldn't burst.

"Oh, it's good to be back!" Joker hollered out cheerfully, throwing his hands in the air. "Ah! I never get tired of this!"

Xack fidgeted even more. She didn't want to eat at a place like _this_. The girl tried to express her worriment eating here, but Joker couldn't hear her amidst the "fans," and all around the obnoxious and loud crowd. _"A bar? Really? A _bar_. All the places to eat in Gotham, and Joker takes me...to a bar. How...wonderful..." _She sighed depressingly. _"My plan isn't going to work with people who are obnoxious as they are! What am I going to do?"_

She didn't even have time to take the place in since Joker had already grabbed her arm and ushered her to an empty booth for them to sit at. The denizens of the bar just as quickly crowded the booth to bask in Joker's presence, making Xack want to just curl up into a ball and die on the spot. _"Like my costume isn't embarrassing enough... I'm so weirded out here!"_

"Joker! Where ya been?" One of the people asked. "Been kinda quiet around here without ya!"

Joker waved a hand at him, actually blushing slightly. Xack could easily tell he loved this kind of attention. "Oh, you know, the usual. Gassed people here, murder someone there..." At that, Xack shot a most horrified look at him. "Other times..." he snaked an arm around the girl to hold her close to his side, but Xack immediately shoved him away in response. Joker growled softly. "...been wanting _this_ little feisty _minx _for myself..."

Everyone's gaze was now on Xack. She placed her hands to the side of her face, staring at the table before her and nothing else; out of shame, embarrassment, and being bashful as usual.

"Oh. Her?" Someone wondered uncertainly. "...Doesn't seem your type, you know, like-" Joker shot a murderous look to this individual, causing the person's spine to shiver. "Ah, then again, what do I know!"

Joker suddenly burst into fits of laughter, and everyone around followed suit. Xack just remained quiet in her seat, still staring at the table. Why should she stare anywhere else? All around were just admiring fans of Joker's, wanting to hear the clown's latest schemes and stories to share on anyone he's terrorized. Some of the chat was about her...here and there, but of course, Joker would turn it around so it was all about him again.

Xack clenched her fist angrily. She couldn't take it anymore. Softly, she huffed. _"Joker didn't want to come here and eat,"_ she said to herself gloomily, shaking her head in disbelief. _"All he wanted to do was show me off and be 'admired' by his monkey slaves here!"_

"I need some space," she whispered in a hushed tone, cautiously scooting out of the booth she sat at, but Joker was hasty to stop her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He questioned suspiciously, grinning at her.

Xack sniffed angrily, still scooting herself to the edge of her seat. "I'm going to get something to drink, if that's alright with you," she told him sharply, not caring that she responded rather rudely to him.

Swept up with an adulate group seemed to work in Xack's favor, since all Joker did was merely wave his hand leisurely at her, not even gazing in her direction. "Go quench your thirst then, meh dear, but remember..." He circled a finger into the air around him with a smug expression. "No one is going to help you here. You're in _my_ territory now, little girl. Heh, heh, heh..."

Xack stood up, shoving through the people huddled around Joker's booth. Just across from her was the bar itself. She had seen bars in restaurants before, but they were only small compared to what a real one looked like. She couldn't believe all the liquor the bartender had on the shelves behind him, and unfortunately, Xack couldn't name a drink to save her life (not that it mattered to her though).

She took one of the many empty stools and sat down, hoping to get the attention of the young bartender who was attending to someone else at the moment. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked her as soon as he finished with another customer.

"Um..." Xack fidgeted, looking to the sides of herself embarrassingly. "I-I just realized I don't have any money..." She let out a mournful laugh, smiling shamefully. "But...I'm sure if I ask Joker, he'll give me some-"

Immediately the bartender waved his hands for her to stop. "No, no, it's fine. You're with..._him _after all..." Xack could tell the bartender was most bothered and irritated by Joker being here. "So...you don't have to pay anythin'..." He shrugged a shoulder, trying to hide his true feelings. "So what are ya havin'?"

"Um, I just want water," Xack replied softly, giving the bartender a wry little smile.

"No booze?" The bartender half chuckled, getting Xack her glass of water.

Xack shook her head frantically. "N-no. I'm only nineteen."

The bartender snorted playfully, "You think that matters here? Now? Every one of those infamous psychos comes here every so often. This is there joint. The law doesn't apply here when they're around." He handed her the water, but Xack was in no mood to drink or eat anything at this time.

The thought of other Arkham rouges being here peeked her curiosity and also disturbed her at the same time. "Oh, s-so...there are Arkham people here? Right now- besides Joker, I mean?"

The bartender gave a slight nod and pointed in different directions beyond where Xack sat. "Over in the corner there, we have that Spellbinder fellow who comes around every now and then, and..." He peered around some more, and his shoulders slumped. "Huh...that, um...Ragdoll _was_ here, but I...guess he left and didn't notice..." He scratched his neck. "There are some criminals here, but I don't think you'd care to know them..." Xack just shrugged in response.

She glanced over her shoulder to where the bartender had pointed, and sure enough, she spotted Spellbinder right away. "How convenient..." Xack whispered under her breath. "He's a hypnotist too..."

"What?" The bartender barely heard her.

At that moment, Spellbinder looked her way, eyes narrowing dangerously. Xack jumped in shock and turned her head back around and partially onto the bartender. "Um, I mean...that...Spellbinder is a hypnotist, right?" Xack scratched her leg; the material making her itch some.

"Pretty sure," answered the Bartender with uncertainty, raising an eyebrow as he briefly gazed at Spellbinder. "I think he has something on his head that hypnotizes people, or somethin'. Not sure how it works though- then again, I don't think anyone does."

"That...makes no sense," said Xack, having a blank expression on her face. She then started thinking. _"If I'm going to try and get out of here, I have to do something now." _She stared at the bartender while he cleaned off some glasses nearby. _"Come on, I can do it. Even if it doesn't work...no harm done...right?"_ She breathed in and out heavily. _"I have to try."_

_"I...I have to."_

Xack cleared her throat, stretched her back out, and closed her eyes, trying to erase any doubts and fears from her head. When she opened her eyes again, she told the bartender, "You're not like the rest here."

The bartender turned back to her. "Well...heh, I don't go around murderin' people, that's for sure."

Xack peeked over her shoulder once more, but it wasn't to stare at Spellbinder. She cringed with anger when a few of Joker's crazy, female fans tried to get closer to him; laughing, smiling...wanting to be his own "clown-girl." Turning back around, she tried as hard as she could to flush out her sudden frustrations with Joker.

"You seem too _nice_ to be Joker's type," the bartender decided to share his thoughts with Xack.

"I think someone with Joker said the same thing," said Xack casually, "-But, um...I feel bad for you- you know, with Joker being here and all. It must be hard to...relax when people like him are around, huh?"

The bartender faked a smile of reassurance. "I try not to let it bother me, I mean, they're practically the only people keepin' this place alive."

Xack leaned in a little further. "I was wondering if you could do something for me?" She blinked, waiting to see what he had to say about it.

The bartender faced her, "Sure, depends on what it is though."

Xack struck out a hand and squeezed his shoulder a little, causing the bartender to stand up right and give her his full attention. His pupils dilated. "You seem like a very nice man," she told him softly in a monotone voice. "I can see Joker makes you angry. He makes me angry too." She paused for a moment. "When he's done here, he's going to take me with him. I don't want to go with him." The bartender remained silent for her. "You seem like a nice man- a very nice man. When I say the word...stop him. You're not going to let him take me away. You're going to do whatever you can so he doesn't take me with him. _Just say the word_...and you can stop Joker yourself."

Xack paused again. "When the next person speaks to you, you'll wake up...feeling...at peace." She took her hand away, while the bartender remained rooted and unmoving to the spot he stood on.

The girl took her glass of water and hurriedly made her way back into the booth with Joker, shoving her way through the crowd of people that started to die off and go about their own business.

As soon as she sat down near Joker, the clown immediately eyed her most distrusting. "Took your time, didn't you?" Joker wondered sternly, not liking at all with the time she took with the bartender. "And for what- really? A plain, ol' glass of water?" Joker snickered. "That's the best you can order?"

Xack scoffed irritably, shrugging. "Th-that's all I wanted," she stated defensively, giving him a somewhat doubtful look.

"Hm," Joker shrugged it off himself and waved up high into the air. "_Yoo_-_hoo_! Greggy-boy!" The clown called out cheerily.

The bartender, Greg, jolted in his shoes and shook his head. He gave Joker his undivided attention. "Bring some potato skins, my boy! I'm working up a monstrous appetite here- and the only way to cure that appetite?- Why, some _appetizers_!"

Greg swiftly began to work on Joker's orders as the clown kept calling them out, and once in awhile he would nonchalantly ask Xack if she wanted anything, but her reply would simply be "no." He ordered for her anyways. She groaned irritably.

The rest of the time at the Two-Lipped Bar, Joker told horrific stories to the people around while eating the massive amounts of food that he ordered. The bartender's lips curled into a snarl, for he knew Joker wouldn't even eat a quarter of what was on his table. Xack on the other hand remained quiet and picked at her food mostly.

Xack's heart skipped a beat though when Joker stood up and stretched his back. "Time for us to be headin' out!" he said. Most of the people in the bar moaned childishly, wanting their favorite villain to stay longer. "I would stay longer, but I must show my _new_ protégé how I have fun around _Dullsvile_."

The people laughed while Xack appeared more horrified than ever. "_'Protégé'_?" She squeaked, examining her new costume made it clear that might actually be Joker's intentions.

Joker grabbed her arm gently and grinned at her brightly. "Shall we move along, dearie?" He asked in a high-pitched voice.

Xack shook her head frantically. "N-no. I- _protégé_? I-I'm not your 'protégé', and I'm not going with you!" She declared, although it was obvious she was scared out of her mind now.

"What?" Joker growled furiously, tugging her along in the right direction. He didn't understand why she was fighting him again all of a sudden, but he knew he should of figured as such. "What I say _goes_- and I say: _we're_ going!" He started to pull on her arm harder.

"No!..." Her eyes set on the people in the bar. They were all watching, but no one would help. They all favored Joker anyways. "Please! Just let me go! I don't want to go with you anywhere!"

"Don't fight me, Xackie! You know I'm stronger than you!" He smiled evilly, peering right into her eyes.

Xack grunted. "I know that...but..." She finally wiggled her arm free, but Joker snatched it back just as quickly. "...but...w-when I say the word, you're going to let me go," she told him boldly, but her voice was still shaky.

"Wha?" Joker laughed, giving her a strong pull on her arm, which caused her to fall into the clown. Wrapping his arms around her, she was now trapped against his body. "What 'word', silly girl?"

Her eyes darted to everyone in the room again. _"Where's that bartender guy?" _Then her eyes locked with Joker's again. "Just..." Her breath faltered on fear. "Just..._fine_. Y-you know what? Just..._just say the word_, and I'll go with you! Just say the word, and we're gone!"

Joker appeared perplexed as ever, since he had no idea what Xack was trying to do, or what she actually wanted to say. Before he could question her behavior further, the bartender, Greg, took hold of Joker's arm.

"Hey!" Greg barked, voice rising in anger. "Hands off, pal!"

"_Pal_?" Joker roared, grinning at the bartender murderously. "How dare you call me that, Greggy-boy!" The clown attempted to kick the man away, but it was too late. Greg had already thrown him away from Xack.

The crowd watching glared at Greg. "You can't do that to the Joker!" One of them yelled, rushing towards Greg and shoving the bartender against the wall. Greg pushed the man away with incredible force, and continued to go after Joker.

Joker dodged every one of Greg's blows, eyes wide with shock. "Just what's gotten into ya?" He cried, slicing the guy's arm with one of his razor sharp, playing cards. His eyes glanced in Xack's direction. "What did you do to him anyway?" Xack shrugged dumbly.

When Joker tried to leave with Xack once more in a hurry, Greg was right there to stop him. "I said you're not leaving with her!" Greg told him authoritatively, grabbing Joker by the collar of his shirt, and throwing him into a small group of people.

By this time, more people in the bar got in the fight to defend and help out Joker, which practically led to everyone punching and kicking each other in an unfortunate process. Xack backed herself up to the exit doors of the bar, smiling excitedly at what was going on in front of her. "Oh my God...it worked! I can't believe it still works after all this time! I-I still got it!" She kept up that beaming expression on her face, even though people were trying to kill one another. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side observantly. "I never understood how one person can make everyone else fight each other... Oh well, I guess." She glanced to her sides worriedly, biting her nails. "I better get out of here before Joker comes back..."

Then she left, not caring of where she was, or what dangers awaited outside of the bar. Xack felt anywhere or any_thing_ was better than being with Joker...at least that's what she thought at the moment.

While Xack had made her escape, the brawl in the bar escalated to new heights. Many of the people weren't even sure whom they were fighting anymore, but Joker had enough and put a quick stop to it by squeezing the little boutonniere on his coat to make gas shoot out and hit the person nearest him. When that individual started having psychotic fits of laughter, that got everyone else to halt their actions and form a semi-circle around the victim. After a few seconds, the man collapsed to the floor with a painstaking smile on his face, twitching every now and then. Some of the women screamed and gasped at the sight, but none of them attempted to leave.

"Hold the phone, people! Hold the phone!" Joker called out to everyone. The bar got quiet. Joker scanned the place thoroughly. He grinded his teeth in anger. "Where's Xack Hathaway?" He yelled darkly, his eyes darting to all the faces about him. "Well?"

Some of the bar patrons searched around and muttered amongst to themselves, which only made Joker angrier. "I said WHERE'S XACK?" Then he noticed Greg the bartender, standing several feet away staring into space. "_You_..." Joker stressed, marching up to him determinedly. "Just what's gotten into ya tonight?"

Greg didn't answer, nor did he even acknowledge his presence. Joker arched an eye and placed his hands on his hips. "Heelllooooo... Anyone in there?" He called playfully, clicking his tongue. "What's wrong with you?"

"If only you looked more closely, _clown_..." stated Spellbinder, and everyone moved out of the way as he came through the crowd to stand before the bartender. "You would know exactly what's going on here."

Joker scoffed, throwing a hand into the air. "Who asked ya?" He said sarcastically, "Don't spoil my fun! _I_ wanna cut up Greggy-boy here myself!"

Spellbinder _hmmd_ in thought as he observed the bartender. "I was watching your...'female friend' earlier," he began to say, "She knew what she was doing with this man; making him feel relaxed and at ease with her presence." He scrutinized Greg's eyes, and then waved a hand slowly in front of his face. "His eyes dilated...no response for anyone else but..._her_..."

"Out with it, will ya!" Joker snarled impatiently. "What's wrong with him then?"

Spellbinder slowly turned to the clown and answered, "He's been hypnotized...by that girl." He chuckled sinisterly, turning back to Greg. Closing his own eyes, a slit opened up on Spellbinder's forehead, revealing a "third eye." Within seconds, the eye flashed a blinding light into the area around. Everyone's focus was suddenly on Greg, for the man blinked and groaned groggily, shaking his head.

As his view became clearer, he was startled by the group of people surrounding him, including Joker and Spellbinder being so close to him. "Whoa..." The bartender backed away from Spellbinder, clutching his head for comfort. "Wha...what happened?" He asked in a dreary state of mind. "All I remember...is that girl in white...then...nothing..." he dragged his feet over to one of the stools and sat down on it. A few people followed and started to talk with Greg.

"Hmm...such a cheap trick," Spellbinder added, his own eyes opening once more, while the third eye closed itself up. "An amateur of hypnotists. If your friend wishes on becoming a master, she better start training some more," he teased in a monotone voice, eyes briefly glancing Joker's direction.

Joker on the other hand, appeared in a slight state of astonishment of what he just heard and witnessed. He slapped a hand playfully to his forehead, chuckling in disbelief. "Hypnotist? My Xackie?" He stared down to the floor disapprovingly. "Xack can't be hypnotizing people! She's never done it before! I never even read about it in her files I stole from the shrink-e-dinks!"

Spellbinder seemed to care less. "Disbelieve all you want, but the girl did hypnotize that man. Perhaps there is more than meets the eye with her..." As he practically glided away from Joker, he added, "I have no intention of 'spoiling your fun'; do whatever you want with the man- I don't care."

With the mystic out of sight, Joker slowly started to head for the exit of the bar, not taking notice of the people calling out to him and wanting him to stay and entertain some more. "Xackie...hypnotizes..." he mumbled to himself, thinking harder than he wanted to. He started to laugh cheerfully. "Well, who woulda thought!..."

When he got outside, he went inside his coat and withdrew his own, personal cellphone. "Now time to make a special call..." he muttered evilly, chuckling a little afterwards.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**I'm sorry this chapter took _so long_ to get up, and that it's just _long _all around! I have a lot going in my life right now, and if any of you know me from the deviantART site, then you know why. Other then that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...and...hope you all don't hate Xack for...what she just did. X)

* * *

**to vanillaninja2032: **lol, yeah, she does always seemed to be getting kidnapped in her pajamas. XD I'm glad you like Xack and Joker interacting with each other. :)

**to K T 129: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and...yeah, I know Xack should of gone with Batman. I was trying to come off as Xack's brain was so, um..."fried" from everything happening, that she couldn't think straight at what was going on all around her. ...something like that. ^^;


	23. No Escape

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**No Escape**

_"Run!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Just keep running!"_

_"Whatever you do, don't stop!"_

_"Keep running!"_

These words were the only thing on Xack's mind as she bolted out of the 'Two-Lipped Bar' and to...wherever the sidewalks would take her. As she zigzagged across eerily emptied streets and a few alleys, her breathing became irregular out of sheer exhaustion from lack of proper exercise. She didn't know how long she could keep running like this, let alone the uncomfortable footwear Joker provided for her. _"Oh yeah, and this stupid, tight costume doesn't help either. It doesn't _breath_!"_

Xack was sweating, and her legs began to feel numb and rubbery. She came to a slow...and then she stopped running altogether. If she kept it up, she would be on the brink of passing out from her energy literally sapped from her body. She wouldn't be surprised if she caused some sort of harm to herself from the intense running she did.

Xack leaned against a ruined brick wall nearest to her to catch her breath; although she knew she couldn't linger around too long, lest she might attract unwanted attention from anyone close by. _"There's no way Joker could catch up to me...is there?" _She wondered. _"I know he's fast, but...hopefully that bartender guy slowed him down-"_

"The bartender!..." She whispered worriedly, eyes widening in horror. "Oh my God, what have I done?" Xack hugged herself and tilted her head up to look at the night sky. "Did I really...just sent him to his death?" She sniffled, tears beginning to form on the edges of her eyes. "I...I didn't mean to. I-I just wasn't _thinking_ straight!"

The girl gasped in sobs as she kneeled down on the sidewalk_. "This is why I stopped doing it in the first place. I didn't want to control people like that! It's so...so _wrong_!" _Her hands shook.

_"I can't...I can't think about this now..." _She stood up straight, wiping her eyes as she did so. _"I-I have to get out of here- find someplace to go for help. Find a cop, a _legit_ store- a safe place to go!" _Xack peered to both sides of herself to decide where she should go, and determine the safest route to do so.

It was at this time Xack finally got a good look at her current surroundings, and she was thankful she didn't stop to take it all in earlier, for she wouldn't have gone far from the bar she escaped. She figured Joker must of brought her to the "lower end" of Gotham: the narrows (the name she heard patients at Arkham call it anyways). Up and down the streets were practically empty, but as Xack noticed, every now and then there would be a suspicious individual or a prostitute hoping some lowlife will drive by and catch a glimpse of her. Xack tried as best as she could to keep herself hidden in the darkness from these strangers, but the white costume wasn't helping.

She clenched her teeth firmly of the horror she gotten herself into this time. She was terrified of the dark. Terrified of being murdered. Terrified of being _raped_. Terrified of being raped _and _murdered. Pondering these dreadful thoughts made her wish she was actually in Joker's company again. At least with him, he wouldn't let anyone near nor touch her...or so he had her believe. Xack almost wanted to sob in irony.

_"Oh my God! Where am I? Where's Gotham _City_? Am I even still in Gotham, or even a city?"_

Xack didn't even realize she was crying now. Tears streamed down her face, hitting the sidewalk pavement. She knew she was a weak person in general, and knowing that fact didn't bother her. A huge part of her just wanted to cave in, curl up into a ball on the ground and just wait for someone to take her life. The girl felt like she was living in a nightmare she'll never wake up from. _"Some_body_...please... Help me..."_

When she neared a four-way intersection, she caught sight of two individuals across the street from her, eyeing her with great curiosity. Xack froze like a deer caught in headlights. Her worst fear was about to come alive. She watched the two talk to one another in hushed voices, giving her a few glances every so often. She could only imagine what they were discussing.

The two dangerous men glanced either sides of them to see if anyone else might be approaching, but when all seemed clear, they boldly began making their way across the street towards Xack.

Xack took a few steps back and started to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe this was happening to her- _going_ to happen to her. One man smirked devilishly, the other remained calm and collected on what he wanted to do.

_"What's the point of running now? I would...I would just be delaying the inevitable..." _Xack thought miserably in her mind. She knew if she just ran now, they would easily catch up to her, since she was too exhausted and drained of energy. There was no use trying to fight off two men who are clearly stronger than her.

When the two came near the midway section of the street, everyone witnessed a car coming around the corner; a police vehicle appearing to be making it's rounds. The men shot nervous looks at one another and then made a hasty b-line back onto their own sidewalk and out of sight from the officer. Xack saw this as an opportunity to be saved...even if she didn't trust the officer in the car. It was either be saved or die in a place no one will ever find her body.

"Stop! Please!" Xack shouted helplessly, waving her arms in the air for the policeman to notice. She neared the edge of the street, the cop car closed in on her, and when he came by, he looked at her and immediately stopped his vehicle. Xack had a small, relieved smile on her face.

The policeman rolled his window down to give Xack a once over. His expression furrowed, thinking it over. "Are you...Xack Hathaway?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, yes I am!" Xack nodded in excitement, her body getting jitters.

"People have been looking all over for you," he stated, and popped the locks to the backseat. "Get in."

Oddly enough, she didn't hesitate to get in the car. _"It's either get in the car and hope you're safe...or die out here,"_ she reminded herself, biting her bottom lip gently in worriment.

When the car door closed, the cop drove away from the spot. Xack slouched back in her seat, resting her head on the cushions as she watched dilapidated buildings go by the window.

"Found her," Xack heard the cop say in a low voice, which she assumed he was talking to the other policemen on duty and searching for her too. He also said a few other things, but the girl wasn't really paying much attention. She was thirsty, she was exhausted, and she felt filthy from all the sweating she did while running. Xack just wanted to go home, take a shower, and go to sleep...or stay up playing video games.

_"How could I fall asleep with all this happening?" _She wondered.

Xack stared straight ahead onto the cop. The girl took notice that he seemed slightly agitated, for he just couldn't sit still in his seat. Every now and then, the cop would glance at a cell phone that he held tightly in a fist. Xack wouldn't of thought much on it, but as she gazed back out the window, something didn't feel right with her. _"Wait. Didn't I pass that place when I was running away from that bar?"_ She thought with some concern.

Xack fidgeted with her fingers and asked the cop in a meek voice, "S-so...who was looking for me? I mean, did anyone call about me? My family or-"

_"Please say Bruce Wayne. _Please_ say Bruce Wayne. If you say that, then at least I know he's alright, and that he called the police to look for me-"_

"Uh, yeah, you're family called about you," the cop spoke nervously, "Your parents are worried sick about you. I bet they'll be relieved that you're safe from Joker now."

Xack froze with fright. "Mm...my..._parents_...called about me?..." she said more of a statement than an actual question.

From the backseat, she saw the cop nod. "Yes, they're the ones who called about you." He took a half-second peek over his shoulder and onto Xack. "Why, were you expecting someone else to phone about you?"

Xack's hands shook with fright. She tried to remain as calm and composed as possible, but it was becoming too difficult for her. _"Oh my God! Who is this guy? My parents couldn't call about me, because they're...they're DEAD!"_

Then the cop's cell phone rang. _"Wait- cell phone? Shouldn't cops be calling him through that transceiver-thing?"_

The cop answered it hastily. "Y-yes?... Yes, we're almost there. ...Oh, you...you want me to play it _now_? Oh-okay." Whomever the cop was speaking to must of been a person he feared, judging by the shaky tone in his voice.

Just when he ended the call on the cell phone, the policeman reached over and turned a knob on the radio. Instantly, a song kicked on loudly.

_**"Yo, DJ, pump this party!"**_

The song blared through the speakers, making Xack immediately cover her ears.

_**"Why waste your time?**_

_**You know you're gonna be mine!**_

_**You know you're gonna be mine!**_

_**You know you're gonna be mine!"**_

Xack lifted her head, eyes widened in panic. _"Nnoooooo..."_

_**"Why waste your time?**_

_**You know you're gonna be mine!**_

_**You know you're gonna be mine!**_

_**You know you're gonna be mine!"**_

As the lyrics repeated to Xack, she knew..._she knew _now this was all a set up; and with the choice of words playing, she knew exactly who set this up.

"No...! NO!" She screamed, grabbing the door handle to pry it open, but the policeman had already locked them tightly. She pounded on the windows, although she didn't know what purpose that would actual serve.

_**"I'm gonna get you, baby...**_

_**I'm gonna get you, yes I am!**_

_**I'm gonna get you, baby...**_

_**I'm gonna get you, yes I am!..."**_

"Please!" Xack pleaded sobbingly to the cop, shaking the cage that separated the front seat from the back. "Please, you can't take me to him! You can't!"

The cop wanted to hang his head down in shame. "I'm...I'm sorry..." He sounded like he was going to sob himself. "He told me...he _told_ me all I had to do was find you, and bring you back to him, and...and he _promised_ me he'll leave my family alone. He told me he'll leave my family alone, and never harass them again." He bit his lip hard so he wouldn't have a breakdown over his own problems with Joker.

Xack took in quick, deep breaths. She watched the cop clenching and unclenching his hands on the wheel. "Please...don't give me back to him..." She tried once more. "You can't bring me back to Joker!"

"He told me he'll stop hurting my family!" He bellowed miserably.

"You can't trust him-!"

"Shut-up! Just, shut-up- please!" The cop went silent for a moment, and then his voice grew calm once again. "I'm sorry... I don't have much choice..." He added, now turning off the radio.

As they rounded a corner...there it was: The Two-Lipped Bar in all its drunken glory. Unfortunately, just as Xack suspected, Joker was right outside the place, waiting on the edge of the curb. Next to the psychotic clown, was a long, purple and orange limo, which startled Xack at the least, since she wondered how he got a hold of something like that.

When they got closer, she could clearly see that Joker wasn't smiling at all; he looked crazed and angry at her. Upon closer examination of him, the girl could make out blood stains spotted all over his clothing. It still looked fresh.

"Oh my God!" Xack shrieked in fright, not able to take her eyes off the sickening color on his clothes.

The police car pulled over, and Joker walked casually right up to the doors. As soon as Xack heard the _'click'_ of the locks being undone, she bolted to the other side in an attempt to open it, but Joker was too quick. He threw open the door and lashed out and snatched her ankle. Xack shrieked as she was dragged out of the car and fell right out onto the sidewalk, staring face-to-face with Joker's bare feet.

Without thinking, Xack got right up and bolted in the opposite direction, but that was short lived when something was shot at her legs, and the girl collapsed to the ground. "Wh-what's happening?" Xack shrieked, legs tingling as a numbing sensation slowly started to spread through them. She tried to stand up, but it felt like her legs had suddenly become heavy weights that she could not lift on her own.

Xack just laid about on the sidewalk, feeling like a helpless doll, hoping someone passing by will take her home and care for her. To her dismay, two men off to the side approached her, and hauled her up by her arms. She figured the men were just some of Joker's "groupies" from the bar. One of them had the courtesy to remove the tiny dart from her leg.

When the two men practically dragged her past Joker, the clown grinned psychotically. "Why waste your time, dearie? You know you're going to be _mine_!"

The cop leaned over in his seat. "I did as you said," he stated boldly to Joker, who still stood next to the car. "You'll keep your promise, right?"

Joker gazed upon the shaken-up cop, smiling innocently which still appeared disturbing. "Of course, you little porker, you!" He spoke in a sickeningly, sweet voice. "Now mosey along before I _change my mind_!" His tone suddenly grew more murderous by the second.

The policeman jolted in his seat, but he did not waste time to immediately speed off down the eerie streets and away from the Joker. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Joker piped up just as the two men put Xack into the limo. "I did _promise_ his little brats that I would read them a bed time story next time I dropped by..." He grinned mischievously. "And I should always keep my promises! Ha! Ha, ha, ha, HA! HA HAHAHAHAAAHH!" Joker hugged himself as he continued to laugh manically into the night air.

Xack made odd noises as she tried to calm herself; breathing awkwardly. Her eyes stared straight ahead, looking to the other side of the strange limo of Joker's. She couldn't see what was going on out there, but she could easily hear. After Joker was finished wish his musings on the outside, she heard his feet tap the pavement as he made his way to the limo himself.

She shuddered and inhaled sharply when she felt his weight inside. _"Wh-what's he going to do to me?"_ Xack cried frighteningly in her mind.

"You know where to go," Joker spoke smoothly to the driver.

With that, the comical limo started moving down the road.

Joker was seated across from Xack, and this didn't help her worriment at the slightest. Her eyes rolled up to his face which she noticed he was glowering at her. With all the chaos that's happened, there was a small part of Xack greatly relieved to be in Joker's company again, since a bit earlier she was most likely to be raped and killed. If she didn't attempt to escape him from the cop car, that small part of her wanted to hug Joker tightly and sob into him childishly, and tell him about the awful men that meant to do her great harm. ...Again, that part of Xack was small, and she wanted it to quickly leave her thoughts.

"Oh, Xackie, Xackie, Xackie..." Joker started off disapprovingly, leaning in towards her. "I'm so very...very, _very_ disappointed in you." He almost sounded like he was scolding her behavior earlier.

"What took you so long to notice?" Xack shot back somewhat sarcastically, staring off elsewhere now. She squirmed uncomfortably on the purple leather seats.

Joker growled, getting onto the same seat Xack laid out on. She cried out fearfully when he got himself on top of her, snaking his arms around her body. He had a crazed look in his eye as he peered right into her own. Xack was frozen in terror. Her body was trembling uncontrollably, and this seemed to excite him further.

"Thought you could get away, did you?" The Joker spoke as if he was some psychotic madman to her...more than usual, anyhow. "Thought you could outsmart the silly, charming, dashingly handsome, homicidal _clown_?... Well...you're wrong!" Short, soft cackles emitted from him after.

Then, from the corner of Xack's eye, she saw a fork, caked in dried blood and bits of flesh. She whimpered softly as she jerked her head away from it. Joker twisted the utensil back and forth slowly with his fingers. "Now look what you made me do to Greggy-boy. Why- you made me jab this fork right into his eye!" He told her irritably. "He screamed, of course, but then I jabbed it into his other eye... Oh boy, did he _scream_ from that, I tell ya! Too bad he didn't enjoy it as much as I did!" He chortled sadistically.

"S...stop..." Xack finally found her voice, but it was very weak and tired at this point. "I...I didn't make you do...do anything!" She yelled at him. "You did it! YOU DID IT!" She struggled more to get the clown off her, but it just made him hold onto her even tighter.

Joker grabbed her face to hold it in place as he inched his lips closer to hers. Xack's eyes were wide with fear and utter disgust from what she thought he might do with her now. She involuntarily squeaked from fright of the situation. It was soft, quiet, and in a strange way, Joker thought it sounded cute to his ears.

His lips only barely brushed hers, but at that instant, he grinned in a most mischievous way. Then, he was off her- just like that. He had moved back to sitting across from Xack, but she remained unmoving with eyes so wide one would think they were ready to pop out of her head.

Joker straightened his coat and shirt out before his attention was fully on the frightened girl. "Now, uh, about earlier this evening, dearie-" His expression soured when Xack appeared to be in a state of shock. The clown sighed and took out a bottle of water from some sort of compartment within the limo. He opened it up and smiled delightfully as he the threw the liquid on her face. Xack instantly jumped in her seat, greatly startled by the water thrown at her.

"Hey!" She yelled, although she sounded more worried than angry. "Wh-why did you do that?"

The Joker shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Well, you seemed to be in a state of shock, from what I'm seeing here." He smirked at her when she still looked to be dazed by everything around her. "Now my sweet and sour girl...you have some _explaining_ to do..." Xack merely blinked at him, waiting for him to get to the point; although she probably knew where this was headed. "I'm very curious, Xack Hathaway, I didn't know you could _hypnotize_ people." Oddly enough, Joker's tone suggested he didn't sound the least bit furious about this discovery; in fact, he sounded eerily "cheery" about it...and this spooked Xack just a tad.

Joker folded his hands. "I mean, I never read anything like that in your files at Arkham!-"

"I _knew_ you read my files!" Xack pointed out angrily.

Joker growled in frustration. "That's beside the point, meh dear."

Xack lazily rolled her eyes, and then she attempted to sit up, but it wasn't happening. She grunted as she plopped back down at her side. "I...I don't know what you did to me, but..." She managed to prop herself on her elbow as her eyes looked onto his hopelessly. "Please help me up," she asked in a most pitiful voice. Even more pathetic, she sounded like she was about to cry again.

Joker smiled innocently as he went to the other side again to help Xack sit up on the seats. Upon sitting up, she felt a little light headed. "Don't worry, you'll be able to kick your little legs around again soon," he told her in a hopeful manner, but then his tone grew more serious, "Now...tell me-"

"I know, I know," Xack curtly replied, too scared and frustrated to even face the clown again. She paused a moment to recollect her thoughts. "This...this isn't something I'm proud of doing, you know. I...I didn't do it- I, mean, I didn't _learn_ it, because I 'liked' it..." She fidgeted around nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh really?" Joker eyed her suspiciously. "And why would 'goody-two-shoes' Hathaway need to be hypnotizing people for, huh?" He smiled awkwardly. "Wanted to make people do the chicken dance? Wanted to make someone kiss their dog? Ooh, ooh, or maybe you wanted to make little girls play tea parties with you!-" His guesses made himself all giddy-like.

Xack scoffed. Her head sunk as she slowly shook it in response. Joker frowned. "Awh, why not?" He pouted. "What good is it to learn to control the people if you're not going to have some fun with it?" He leaned back into the seat as he rested his hands behind his head.

Everything went quiet, albeit the sound of the limo driving down the roads. Xack breathed in and exhaled deeply. "I...I, um..." She rubbed her arms and looked at Joker shamefully. "I wanted to hypnotize my family..." Joker slowly grinned psychotically, and Xack furrowed her brows. "It's...it's not what you think...whatever that may be..." She shrugged her shoulders for stress relief. "I just...I just wanted them to be nice to me," she confessed sorrowfully. "They're never nice to me- and, when I was younger I watched something on TV with someone hypnotizing people to do whatever they want, and I thought 'what if I hypnotized my family to be nice to me? It's...possible'."

"Yet, you're still a pathetic, miserable little girl," Joker pointed out teasingly, smiling unpleasantly.

"So..." Xack continued on her story, ignoring what Joker had said, "Ever since then, I tried to find more shows that...showed hypnotism- an-and, I even got books from libraries that talked about how to do hypnotism; of course, then there's the internet..." Xack trailed off as she peered out the windows around her. "Um...wh-where are we going?" She questioned nervously.

"Uh..." Joker's eyes darted around the limo before he gestured a hand leisurely in the air. "Wherever- so, explain more about your little parlor trick." Xack could clearly tell by his overall behavior that he wasn't really interested to hear the rest.

"There's not that much to tell," She said, shrugging. "I-I...the only reason I didn't go through with hypnotizing my family, because I'm thinking: what if it didn't work? If...it didn't work, then they would know, and they would just...hurt me now than they did before, I guess..." She hugged herself, eyes getting watery again just thinking of her past. "I...I did try it out on my friends once- they let me, I mean, I...gave them some money so they were more willing. It worked...it actually worked, but..." She bit her lip. "I don't like the way people look when they get hypnotized; with their eyes all dilated and stuff..." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Maybe if they wore sunglasses like...in The Matrix, it wouldn't be so bad..."

Xack shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore-" She looked outside again, growing more frightfully nervous. "Where are we going, Joker?"

Joker's grin was maniacal, "Well, since you're _clearly_ not in the mood for some munchies, I decided to skip straight to the end of our night on the town, and to you show something I've been _itching_ for you to see!" He squealed in delight.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Xack started to become frightened again, now noticing she had some feeling come back to her legs. She tried scooting away from the clown, but he already wrapped an arm around her so she couldn't move.

"I bet you're _dying_ to know what it is, hmm?" Joker asked blissfully, eyes wide with anticipation on what's to come.

"No...no I'm not," Xack replied fearfully, looking around the limo.

Joker giggled, "Awh, but I thought you liked-" All of a sudden, the limo came to a slow halt, and now his grin was beaming with excitement. "Ah! We're heeeeerrrre!" He called out happily.

The driver opened up the door for Joker, and the clown prince practically had to drag Xack out onto the pavement. The limo parked itself in front of an old warehouse of sorts, and it basically looked like every other deteriorating building she'd seen back in the narrows. Xack groaned quietly.

Just as it seemed the driver would be following them in, Joker shook his head. "I'll take it from here," Joker told him casually, gazing at Xack psychotically, then he started to escort her into the warehouse.

While Joker threw open the sliding doors to the place, he had to use his other arm to hold onto Xack so she wouldn't try to make a run for it...not that he's too worried about it, since her legs are still weak from the sedative he shot at her earlier. He was grateful for that.

Although Xack was attempting to tear herself away from Joker, upon examining the place, she figured no one hasn't been here for awhile, at least. Dust lingered all over old gadgets of Joker's, and there were huge crates where she couldn't even fathom what was in them. Just as she pulled back harder with him, Joker immediately pulled back himself, causing her to fall forward into him.

Xack quickly straightened herself up. "What is this place?" Xack asked, panic beginning to rise within her.

"Oh, just a place where all my comical ideas are born," he said, feeling slightly dejected that he couldn't really use the old warehouse anymore. "Now that Battyman has found my little shin-dig, I was forced to move and take all my brilliant ideas with me." He suddenly smiled. "My surprise for you is just a little ways to go..."

"Surprise?..." Xack peered past Joker, and up ahead, she saw a small lift leading up to another room of the warehouse.

When they got onto the lift, Joker pressed a button on a control panel, and soon it started moving upwards slowly. The clown hugged her closer and stated, "It's funny, I remember coming up here with that two-timing Prank, telling him that only special little kids like him could see this place..." He made her look up at him. "But I think you're a little more special than him, don't you think?" He said in a high-pitched voice, grinning all the while.

Just as the lift's journey came to a close, Xack's eyes widened in terror at what came into view. In front of the lift, there was a wide, metal catwalk that stretched all the way to the other side. Below the catwalk were four large vats, with a bright green substance that bubbled in such a revolting way. There were two vats on one side, two on the other. For Joker, this scene was all too familiar with him, and he was grinning evilly from ear to ear.

When the lift stopped, Joker stepped off of it with Xack in tow, who was still in shock from the sight. He sighed in bliss. "It seems like only yesterday when I fell into this very chemical concoction...that gave me my _clowny_ complexion." He tilted his head back for Xack to take in his overall appearance, but she wouldn't look at him.

"...Wait!" Xack gasped frighteningly, beginning to struggle against him. It was at this time that she was becoming aware of her surroundings. She was becoming aware of why Joker brought her here...just like he did before in the past. "Th-this..._these_ chemicals...did this to you?"

Joker partially grinned, nodding. "Well, it didn't exactly happen here, but I assure you, it's these chemicals that did it."

As he brought her closer to the guard rail, Xack shook violently. "No!" She cried, shaking loose his grip on her to make a run for the lift. Unfortunately, she only ran for about several feet before her weak, still slightly sedated legs gave out, and ended up falling to the ground. Groaning in pain, she turned herself over and gasped as Joker approached her.

"Noooo!" Xack screamed, crawling backwards away from the insane clown.

"Scream all you want, Xackie! No one can hear you! HA HAHAAH!" Joker laughed triumphantly, which sounded a bit on the corny side. He snatched her arm and brought her to her feet once more, leading her back to the guard rail to overlook one of the boiling chemical vats.

Xack had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she refused to sob. "Please...don't do this to me..." She begged him fearfully. Her eyes were transfixed on the bubbling chemicals below.

Joker's grin was maddening. "Do what?" He wondered with innocent curiosity. "I only wanted to show you what made me!" Xack tried shoving him away, but he only brought her even closer to his body. "What makes you think I want to do anything to you?..."

Xack remained quiet, trembling greatly against him. In the quiet moments between them, Joker used one hand to go into his coat pockets, and he withdrew a necklace. He let it dangle from his hand freely for her to see, and Xack was a little shocked to see what it was. "That's...that's my necklace!" She cried. "That's the one Bruce gave to me!-" Just as she was going to grab it back, Joker jerked his hand another way and out of her reach.

"You know what your problem is, dearie?" Joker said a matter-of-factly, waving the necklace back and forth in front of Xack's face. "You need to _let go _and have some _fun_ for a change! You're always so _sad_, so _whiney_, so _paranoid_ about everything!" He then dangled the necklace over the chemical vat. "You're with me now, kid, and you can start...by letting go...of Brucie boy..." Xack gasped when Joker let the necklace fall from his hands, and unfortunately, she wasn't swift enough to get it. She watched it fall into the chemicals, where the substance ate at the necklace hastily.

"I'm gonna teach you to have some fun around here, Xack- and you know me, I'm such a _hoot_ to be with..." He took out another necklace from his coat and put it around Xack's neck. When she examined it, the necklace turned out to be a castle with a crystal bottom to it; the necklace that Joker had given to her while she was at Arkham Asylum.

Xack breathed in and out heavily, not knowing what to think. She didn't want to be thinking about anything right now. "I..." Joker turned to her. "Is that it?... This...is all you wanted to show me?..." She whispered, a little furious with the clown prince. "This is your 'so-called'...surprise?"

Joker smiled, now leading her away from the edge and onto the lift. "Of course, you silly girl. Uh...what did you think was going to happen, hmm?" He leaned into her, wanting to hear her answer, but the blank expression on her face seemed to suggest she was spaced out at the moment.

All of a sudden, he stopped abruptly. His mouth was agape, but no words came out. He quickly reached into another pocket within his coat and took out a blood covered, pocket watch. Xack narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the item. "You have a pocket watch?" She thought it was odd for him to own one, since he didn't look the type.

"Found this little trinket off of Greggy-boy after I sliced him up," he admitted happily, making Xack gaze back at him in horror. The clown gasped feigningly as he noticed the time. "Oh dear, we're going to be late!" Joker stated in a slight panicked tone, hurrying along with the girl now.

Xack didn't want to ask, but knew it was going to happen. "Late for what?"

Joker's smile was practically beaming. "The greatest show on TV: Heart-to-Heart with Harley! Now, let's go! Time's a wastin' here!" Joker declared, and then the two began making their way out of the warehouse. "Don't worry, Xackie. We'll go out another night, just _you_ and _me_," he told her. "I'll make you forget all about your worries."

Xack scoffed softly. "That's all I ever wanted."

"I just want to forget."

* * *

**_song lyrics by: Bizarre Inc. - "I'm Gonna Get You"_**

****author's note: My appologies for not uploading in so long. I've had a writer's block, yet again, and things have been stressful for me lately. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. ...yeah, I know: Joker took that whole "hypnotism" thing a little _too_ well... hmm...

_**to K T 129:**_ Glad you liked the last chapter. Xack will probably be hypnotizing again... :)


	24. Hopeless

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Hopeless**

"...Master Bruce?..."

"...Master Bruce."

"You did everything you possibly could to save Miss Hathaway."

"Don't give up hope yet, Sir."

Bruce sat quietly in front of that large monitor in the Batcave, contemplating deeply with his head hung low in disappointment. Shame. It's been four days now to this night when Joker had taken Xack against her will.

Four days.

"...I didn't believe her, Alfred," he muttered to his faithful butler. "I didn't _believe_ her. If only I did...right from the beginning, I could of prevented all this." He paused a long moment before finally adding, "She was telling the truth the whole time..." He sighed in aggravation, leaning back and smoothing out his hair.

Alfred, who stood with perfect posture next to Bruce, sighed a little as well. "I know you only meant well for Miss Hathaway's well being. Perhaps when you rescue her from that monstrous clown- when this nightmare has ended- you can tell her yourself how deeply sorry you are. Surely Miss Hathaway will understand, given the circumstances-"

"Alfred," Bruce interrupted, with a hint of irritability to his tone. "Knowing Xack, she _knew_ the circumstances, but that alone isn't going to sit with her." He now sat up straight, staring at the fluorescent screen, hoping some new information regarding Joker or Xack will come up from Gotham PD. "All she wanted was my support. I didn't give it to her, and now...I don't think she'll ever forgive me..."

He turned around in his seat to face Alfred, but he continued to stare elsewhere. "The last thing I remember seeing of her...how _angry_ she was; how _hurt_ she looked at me." Bruce clamped a hand to his forehead in stress, feeling awfully dejected inside. "No matter how much I wanted to trust her, and believe her every word...the other side of me, the Batman, wouldn't allow it."

Alfred's brow rose ever so slightly. "Sir?"

Bruce peered up at him shamefully. "I dealt with so many of those Arkham criminals, that I couldn't even trust the one patient who wanted to do right by me."

On the monitor, he brought up Joker's criminal profile. The clown appeared deviously maniacal in the shot, tongue hanging out perversely, and holding his inmate number crocked on purpose. The image of Joker made Bruce cringe with disgust every time he looked at it. "Joker must of been planning this for a long time. He knew no one would believe Xack. How could anyone want to believe someone who came straight out of Arkham?" Then he spoke under his breath, "He even made me turn her away when she kept begging for my help. How could I believe when we were both seeing Jokers at the same time." Bruce groaned sadly.

Alfred's mustache twitched with vague annoyance. "You speak of these things as if all hope is lost. Master Bruce, you can still rescue Miss Hathaway. Joker has yet to give her up; nothing has ended until you get her out and put the clown back in Arkham."

When Bruce was about to make a reply, the Batwave began to blare and resonate off the mildly dank, cave walls. "The Batwave!" He breathed in anticipation, anxiously waiting as to what news it brings him. Across the screen, words began to tell of Joker robbing a diamond exchange and escaping in a purple convertible. Some were injured when the crime took place. Now the clown is seen driving erratically throughout Gotham with what appears to be a woman in the passenger seat.

"My word!" Alfred gasped, reading the latest update from GPD.

"Xack..." Bruce said in a hushed tone. "It has to be." He shot straight up in his seat without hesitation, but it was at that moment, he almost doubled-over in pain. He grunted while trying to compose himself properly.

Alfred helped him up the rest of the way. "I know you wish for the safe return of Miss Hathaway as much as I do, but you must be cautious, Sir. You are not yet fully healed from your latest brush with Joker, and you donning cape and cowl every night only delays your wounds from sealing up properly."

"I don't care. I have to get her back... I have to bring Joker in, no matter what wounds I get..." Bruce stood up and determinedly made his way to the Batmobile, all the while hastily undressing himself to reveal the suit underneath. He flipped the mask over his face and hopped into his vehicle. He did not think twice upon leaving posthaste out of the cave.

"I have to find her. I have to- I have to tell her-

I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bustling streets of nighttime Gotham, Joker has made himself known by driving like a complete lunatic on the roads, causing all sorts of chaos and mayhem along the way. People were screaming as they ran and literally jumped out of the way to avoid colliding with the clown's quirky car. Behind him, while trying to keep up with his unpredictable movements, were detectives Ellen Yin and her newest partner, Nathaniel Bates.

Yin grunted as she made a sharp turn, making Bates crash into his passenger door. "Y-Yin, please, for the love of God, try to keep this under control," he told her frustratingly, pushing his glasses back to its place on the bridge of his nose.

Yin grinded her teeth together angrily, her eyes fixated on Joker's vehicle. "You act like this is the way I normally drive!" She exasperated, jerking the car to avoid hitting a few pedestrians. "We have to keep on Joker; he has a hostage with him. It might be that Hathaway girl."

Detective Bates held steadfast in his seat incase his partner were to try another abrupt turn on the road. His eyes also locked on to the very car they were chasing. "If you keep driving like this, you're bound to lose control. I don't want to die when I've just transferred here about a month ago!" By the whining tone in his voice, Yin thought he came close to sounding like a stubborn teenager.

"I'm not going to start driving carefully for you! Joker has to be brought in, and I'm not about to lose him," She stated to him boldly, making another sharp turn, but Bates was prepared for it this time. "Damn it, Joker!" She cursed to herself, frustration clearly showing through her expressions.

"Do you honestly think- Yin, LOOK OUT!" Bates shouted hoarsely, pointing straight ahead.

Yin didn't know how she could of missed it. She felt like a complete fool. Somewhere down the line, it seemed Joker had released some sort of oil that covered a large portion of the roads. Even if the woman detective had seen it in time, there was no way for her to avoid it. And so, as soon as the tires touched the slick substance, Yin's car swerved and spun out of control, until it finally crashed into the display windows of a furniture store. Upon impact, Yin and Bates were thrown forward in their seats, causing the air bags to explode out for them. The two detectives groaned painfully, slowly collecting themselves again. When they looked at one another, the two only took some minor bumps and bruises, and some scrapes here and there.

A wordless gasp came from Bates when he realized one of his lenses cracked. He took the glasses off to feel the extent of the damage. "At least my contact lenses will be in soon," he grumbled pitifully, sighing and then putting the partially broken glasses back on his face.

Joker laughed manically into the air as he witnessed the detectives' accident through the rear view window. "Whoo! That lil' lady sure can keep up, uh..." He briefly peered at the car's clock radio. "Oh! Twenty minutes! A new record!" He said in false delight. "Hmm...I think Yinnie deserves a prize for that, eh, _Xackie_..." He playfully elbowed the girl seated next to him. Xack could only look upon him in absolute terror, tears streaming down her face.

When he took a hard left turn, Xack almost fell straight into his lap, but the seatbelt strapped on her prevented that. "Oops! Silly me!" The Joker giggled. "That pothole almost made me miss hitting that poor bum crossing the street! Ha, ha, HA!"

The sight of it all: Joker's demonic grin, and the car hitting that man which sent him flying off to the side, it made Xack shriek through the gag Joker had tied tightly around her mouth to prevent her from screaming anymore. She dropped her head, for she didn't want to face the world the Clown Prince of Crime was forcing her to see.

"Awwwh, what's the matter, sweetie pie?" The Joker asked in feign concern, pinching the girl's cheek painfully. Xack made a noise of discomfort, jerking her face so that the clown would let go of her.

Joker growled inwardly. "Now behave yourself," he told her darkly, waving a finger at her for good measure, "You don't want to make the same mistake as last time, do you?" The answer he got from her was a moan of defeat. Any which rate, it made him smile devilishly.

Just as the car was about to come across a four-way intersection, something jumped onto the back end of the vehicle. "Huh?" The perplexed clown immediately peeked over his shoulder to see the bold face of Batman, carefully maneuvering and attempting to get into the backseat of the convertible.

Joker gasped in shock. "Three's a crowd, Batsy!" He said, and he spun the steering wheel this way and that, trying to shake the Bat off, but the Caped Crusader was determined to hang on as tightly as he could...even though the pain from the previous night was making itself apparent once more. He still refused to give up, not when he was so close to ending all this.

The girl in the front seat began to sob loudly in fear, her eyes all puffy and red now. "Shut_-up_, you pathetic girl!" The Joker yelled, eyeing Xack in the passenger seat menacingly. "Or I'll give you something to _laugh_ about!" Just like that, his rage had suddenly turned into a psychotic grin as one hand gripped the boutonnière on his coat. "HA HAHAHAHAAAHH- ACK!" Joker cried out when a batarang was flung at his hand to make him let go of his dangerous fake flower. The clown looked behind himself again, and his eyes grew wide for now Batman had gotten himself into the backseat. Joker knew this couldn't be good.

"You're such a spoil sport!" Joker pouted childishly, still continuing to drive like the maniac he is.

"Pull over, Joker!" Batman demanded authoritatively, although he was positive what kind of response Joker was going to give him.

Joker merely laughed at his command, and then replied, "Defying you is much more fun!" The clown slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding the car up to even more dangerous speeds. He cackled manically and let his tongue hang out and sway in the winds like a happy canine.

With that, Batman lunged at Joker, and since this is all happening in the clown's vehicle, the fighting looked extremely awkward. It even made Batman all the more worried, since Joker was attempting to get him away while steer the car at the same time. Xack couldn't bare to witness the brawl any longer, so she turned herself towards the door and tried to curl up into a ball and wait for the inevitable end.

Batman tried to grab Joker's arm, but missed, and Joker ended up socking him in the jaw. "Stop this, Joker! You're going to get us all killed!" Batman yelled with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Not until you stop ruining my fun!" Joker said stubbornly, making another one of those sharp turns of his.

It was at this moment, when everyone was lurched to one side of the vehicle, did Batman see an opportunity to intervene and stop the crazy ride altogether. He knew what he was about to do was extremely rash, but it was either that, or possibly get into an even worse accident. Batman leaned forward into the front seat area, and he quickly took the key out of the ignition.

"Huh? What's goin' on?" Joker wondered, head turning to either sides of himself.

While the clown seemed frazzled as to what was happening, Batman reached out and grabbed hold of the steering wheel and attempted to swerve around objects and pedestrians until the car came to a full stop. The car ended up hitting a lamp post, but not much damage was done to the hood. Joker groaned, eyes half lidded.

All of a sudden, Joker gasped when Batman hauled him out of his seat and onto the shopping district pavements. He quickly tied Joker's hands behind his back. "Hey!" Joker whined, tugging at his ropes.

"It all ends here, Joker," Batman said to him, "No more games."

Joker's lips slowly curled into a menacing grin. "Are you sure about that, Bats?..." he said, almost in a drawl. His eyes darted to the ever shaking Xack in the passenger seat.

"Xack..." Batman said in hushed voice, and he made his way on over to her, dragging Joker along with him.

"Take it easy, will ya?" Joker complained, not liking how Batman was manhandling him. "I am human, you know!"

"Sometimes I wonder," Batman shot back darkly, giving Joker a brief glance of utter disgust. Joker kept up that perpetual grinning.

"Xack?..." said Batman softly, getting closer to the passenger side. "Xack, are you alright?"

Just as he reached her, Xack lifted her head. Her eyes pleading for him to set her free from the mouth gag, and the ropes Joker had tied around her to keep from getting away.

Batman took one look at the girl, and all the relief he felt a second ago, drained right out of him. "Wait!-" Batman's eyes grew wide in horror, his mouth left slightly agape. Joker's grin only grew wider, waiting in anticipation for Batman to say it. _"You're...you're not..."_

"You're _not_ Xack!"

"PSYCH! HA HA HAHAHAAHAAAAHH!"

When Batman made the discovery, Joker couldn't help but to burst out laughing hysterically. Batman dropped him to the ground, where the clown continued his cackling while stamping his feet in sheer happiness.

"No!" Batman breathed, now taking the mouth gag off of the mysterious girl. She had some resemblance to Xack, but it was definitely not the girl Batman was hoping to rescue from Joker.

The young woman remained sobbing in front of Batman, tears now staining her fair face. "Please!" She begged fearfully. "Please help me!" Upon closer examination of the girl, Batman could see she had bruises and scrapes all over her body, including her face, which he could only assume that Joker roughed her up a bit before taking her on his little joy ride throughout Gotham.

While Batman looked over the girl, Joker happened to notice that the Dark Knight appeared to be in serious pain. "You're not lookin' so good, Bats..." Joker said, a smug smile across his bleached face.

Joker was right. The pain from Batman's earlier wounds were opening up again, and now it was almost becoming too unbearable to go on. Sweat was already dripping off of his face from trying to keep his composer from it all. The clown knew to use this to his advantage.

Outraged by the current situation, Batman spun around and hauled Joker up by the collar of his orange shirt. Joker grunted and squirmed from the Batman's grasp on him.

Batman didn't hesitate to inquire angrily, "Where's Xack, Joker?" He yelled, voice rising in anger, blood boiling furiously. "Where is she?" He shook Joker around to make him talk.

Joker chuckled innocently, "Fooled you, didn't I? Oh Batsy...you seem to be so _obsessed_ getting Xackie back, that you'll believe any wench I pick up is her! Hee hee!" The clown laughed through clenched teeth, unable to control his enjoyment watching Batman being tormented by this.

The clown kept on laughing. Batman had the urge to beat the answer out of Joker, but he knew Joker would take any secrets to his grave; even the whereabouts of Xack. "Where...is...she?" He asked more murderously, holding the insane criminal a bit more off the ground.

Malice sparkled in Joker's red eyes. "It's already _eating_ at you, isn't it?" Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Joker awed. "Face it, Bats, Xackie doesn't want you anymore. Why do you think she didn't want to go with you, hmm? Just think, everything would be just _peachy _if she did, wouldn't it?" He waited for some sort of retort from his fellow do-gooder...but nothing. Batman remained quiet, furious inside that Joker might be right, for once. "She's mine now, Batsy, get used to it! Once she sees that my ways are just much more fun than yours, we'll be the talk of the town! I can see it now!" He squealed with delight.

Batman squeezed harder on Joker's clothing. The Joker smirked deviously. "You can't always play 'hero' for her," he stated lowly.

Hearing that, Batman immediately froze. _"You can't always play 'hero' for her."_ He remembered the nightmare he once had of Joker. He remembered Joker saying those exact words. It felt like everything in that nightmare was beginning to come true.

While Batman appeared to be dumbstruck, Joker had already cut through the ropes with one his trademark playing cards. Before Batman realized what he was doing, Joker lifted a hand up high, and then slammed it down hard on Batman. "AAAARGH!" Batman screeched in tremendous pain, instantly letting go of the clown so it would stop. When Joker got back on his feet, Batman collapsed to the ground.

Batman breathed in and out heavily, and Joker stood over him triumphantly, waving his hand at Batman so he would get a good look at the joy buzzer. "_Shocking_, isn't it? HA HA HAAAAH!" The clown chortled, making his way back to the car.

The frightened girl gasped when Joker came into her view, and before she had time to protest, Joker threw her out. "No more free rides for you, kiddo," Joker teasingly grumbled, hopping into the drivers seat. "So long! Fareweeelll!" He shouted to Batman in a sing-song voice, hastily driving away from the scene.

"No..." Batman wheezed, trying to get himself up. He already heard sirens in the distance. The police would be on the spot shortly.

"Stay here," he told the distraught young woman when he stood on his feet once more. "They'll get you back home." She nodded in understanding, and sat on the edge of the sidewalks as Batman whisked himself away into the night. He didn't know when or how, but he was determined to get Xack back. He only hoped that she can hold out and not give in to the Joker's charms and whims.

* * *

Xack stood hunched over the kitchen counter in Joker's hideout. She didn't know where Joker had gone, and she didn't care, just as long as that psycho clown wasn't here with her, then at least she felt some sort of relief with his absence.

That night when she had hypnotized that poor bartender and ran out on Joker's favorite shin-dig, she had ran far too long than her body could handle. She pulled so many muscles in her legs that it wasn't even funny...but, to Joker it was hilarious. Just recently she had been able to stand up by herself without too much help from Joker's faithful goons, or Joker himself. She insisted otherwise, but Joker _persisted_ the idea. Now, on this night, she got up and walked about all by herself. She barely did anything while Joker was away, all except for watching numerous TV shows and cartoons on the clown's rather retro television.

After she finally got bored with that, she went into the kitchen thinking if Joker had any food on stock. _"Probably not," _she thought, _"Joker's very...outgoing. He probably just crashes some restaurant and eats there."_

Xack tilted her head to the side and stared up at the cupboards above her head. She only wished they were more at eye level. She stood on her tip-toes and reached her hand out to grab the cupboard door, but at that moment, a spike of pain shot through her legs. Xack cried out in agony and fell to the floor, rocking back and forth ever so slightly to make the pain go away; although she knew it wouldn't help, but it made her feel better nonetheless.

She started to cry, not because of the pain she was in, but for where she was and for the certain someone she had to face everyday now. _"Oh my God! I'm trapped here- never gonna get out!" _She sobbed in her mind. _"I'm...I'm stuck here with a murdering man who looks like a clown! Homicidal...clown! Insane!-"_

"Daddy's home!" Joker's voice bellowed off the walls of his hideout, making Xack gasp quietly in fright. She could hear the elevator slowly descending, and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before it touched ground.

With much encouragement, Xack hauled herself up carefully by grasping the kitchen counter in front of her. She made sounds of great discomfort when she finally stood up, and in front of her on the counter, was what appeared to be a cookie jar. For a second, she frowned at it's resemblance to be a teddy bear having Joker's grin on it.

She just waited. Waited for the Joker to come find her. She didn't want to go to him. Not at all. She just waited and listened. In the background, she heard the elevator finally hit the bottom floor.

"Ooooohh Xaaaaaackiiiiieeee! I have a present for yooou!" Joker called out cheerily, his echoing voice sending chills down her spine.

Xack couldn't help the fearful noise that emitted from her, hands shaking. _"Please just leave me alone... Leave me alone!"_

"Aah! There you are!" Said the Joker as he skidded around a stack of crates and into his odd kitchen area he created. "I called for you, you know," he told her, sounding just a tad irritated.

Xack just stood there silently, her mouth clamped tightly shut. Joker got closer to her and scoffed. "And just _why_ are you wearing that again?" He asked in distaste, taking notice that Xack wasn't dressed in the costume he picked out, but in her old pajamas again. "Ugh, I thought I burned them.. Heh, guess I didn't," he sounded amused by his own words.

Joker now stood only several feet from her, now growing more curious as to why she wasn't acknowledging his presence. He thought it was rather rude of her. "...Xackie?..." He tried in a soft, high-pitched voice, reaching out cautiously to touch her shoulder.

Right before he did, Xack asked, "Are you Mr. J...?" By the tone in her voice, Joker thought she was going to kill him no matter what the answer would be.

Joker chuckled nervously. "Whu do ya-"

"I _said_, are you Mr. J?" Xack questioned more forcefully, getting angrier by the second.

Before Joker could even open his mouth to speak, Xack spun around and whipped the cookie jar in his direction. Luckily, having excellent reflexes, he dodged the blow in time, and it hit some very large, comical gadgets instead. Upon impact, Joker cringed in worriment, for the gadgets might of been something he took pride in completing. "Hey!" Joker yelled testily. "Watch where ya throwing that thing!"

It seemed like only moments ago Xack was bursting into tears over her predicament, but now she felt rage coursing through her. "I hate you!... I HATE YOU!" She screamed, attempting to lunge at the Joker, but at that instant, her legs cramped up again. Instead of trying to attack the deranged clown, she ended up falling right to floor comically.

She immediately glared up at Joker, who kneeled down, surprisingly not angered at all by her actions, but oddly entertained by them. "Legs still hurtin' ya, huh? I think someone needs another bath..." His head turned another way and he hollered out, "Ken-_ny_!" Soon enough, a blonde-haired punk came running up to Joker. "Get a bath going, with lots of bubbles-" He quickly glanced at Xack to think of other things for her. "-and candles..." Joker looked at her again uncertainly, "You women like candles, right?"

Xack scoffed, shrugging, "I don't know. I only seen them use candles on TV..."

Joker shot a dirty look at Kenny, and the young man got the message right away. "Uh...sure, on it," and then Kenny took off towards the bathroom to get everything ready.

Joker grinned back down on Xack. She was tempted to crawl away backwards, but what would be the point? There's no escaping him now. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously, Joker closing in with arms reaching out for her. "What are you doing?" The clown scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her on over to the bathroom.

"Oh my God, how are you doing that?" She gasped with astonishment, accidentally announcing her strange thoughts on Joker's strength.

He smirked. "I work out," he replied in a somewhat suggestive tone. "Erm...from time to time..." he decided to add in coyly.

It worried her, being carried around like that. She already felt pathetic and physically weak enough as it is, but now there's an insane clown carrying her like she couldn't do anything for herself. Besides that, her paranoid thoughts were suggesting that Joker might just drop her like a sack of potatoes at any given moment. Xack groaned quietly. "I can walk, you know," she told him rudely.

"Oh, quit your whining, we're almost there," said the Joker.

When he reached the bathroom door with Xack, Kenny was standing off to side looking at them obediently. "I have everything set up- you know, the candles, the bubbles..." He politely opened the door for Joker, and the clown walked in without so much as a "Thank you" to his suspiciously kind henchman.

"Okay, kiddo, here ya go!" Joker said cheerfully, setting Xack on her feet once more. "See ya in a bit!" Then the clown hurriedly left and slammed the door shut behind him.

Although taken aback by Joker's sudden parting, but Xack couldn't complain; she didn't want to spend any _second_ in the bathroom with him. She still didn't like that she couldn't lock the door from the inside...but another thought occurred: Joker could just break the door down easily anyways.

Instead of more thoughts about her captor, Xack decided to focus on the bath before her. By now she knew she had one too many baths, but at least the heat of the water took the pain away from her legs. In no time, she'll be able to walk without cramping up. There were definitely plenty of bubbles in the old-style tub, and small candles circling the rim of it. It was a nice gesture...if it was all prepared by Joker, and not by this _Kenny_-guy. Xack sighed miserably. _"Oh...well..." _She got out of her comfortable pajamas and slowly entered the tub.

The water enveloped her body like a huge blanket of warmth...which would be fine and dandy, if it weren't for the summer weather. Yes, the heat helped the pain go away, but she didn't like any kind of heat in the middle of summer. She slouched further into the water, all the while swishing the bubbles around playfully; so many of them, in fact, that they were close to overflowing out of the tub! Xack liked the bubbles, but she didn't much care for the candles. _"What _did_ those women see when they bring candles to the bathroom, anyway?"_

Xack didn't know how many minutes passed by, but she almost shrieked when Joker suddenly burst into the bathroom with an ever cheerful disposition about him. "Hi-dee-ho, Xackie!" He greeted her merrily, sitting on the rim of the tub. "Enjoying your bath time?"

It was odd to her when she first didn't realize what was going on around her, but when she calmed herself, did it occur to her. _"Oh...my God..."_

Xack...was _naked_ in the bathroom. Joker was _in_ the bathroom too.

Well, she wasn't naked in front of him, but he still had any opportunity to see her that way though. "Oh my God!" Xack screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!" She thanked whoever was out there that the bubbles were very sudsy and helped mask her nakedness.

Joker snickered. "Don't be so shy, Xack. I mean, I already seen you in your underwear!" Him saying that just made her stomach lurch in revulsion. "It's not like I never seen a naked lady before!" And him saying _that_ didn't make her feel any better...especially since he just confessed to seeing other women naked. Xack felt that twinge of...something.

Why did that fact bother her?...

"Um..." Xack tried extra hard not to move too much in the tub, or else the bubbles were to drift somewhere else, and not hide her bare body anymore. "Can't you just-!" She looked up at him with mournful eyes, and he just stared back with his horrible red ones. Red...eyes...practically glowing, with pin-point yellow pupils burning into hers. Whatever she was going to say to him...now forgotten. "...Never mind..."

She did think of something else that was on her mind though. "You...you never did answer me before..." Xack said to him sternly. Joker merely blinked curiously. "Are you Mr. J?"

He seemed to actually ponder the question for reasons unknown, but then gave a slight nod. Xack exhaled deeply and turned the opposite way and began crying softly.

"Geez, are you crying _again_?" Joker questioned with annoyance, eyeing her with frustration. "What are you upset about now?"

His hurtful tone just made Xack's crying escalate a bit further. "You know, I watched some of those old cartoons, and I'd always make fun of the girls, princesses, _whatever_, because they were always so helpless, always so _weak_, and always getting _kidnapped_. They would, like, _never_ try to rescue themselves, because they were always so frickin' pathetic and just waited for their stupid hero to arrive..." She balled her hands up into fists, and bit her trembling lip. "But you want to know what seriously sucks?" She pointed to herself, "I'm one of them!" Xack sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I'm weak. I'm helpless. I'm pathetic. I'm...I'm stuck here with _you_-"

Joker sniffed angrily. "You say that like it's a _bad_ thing."

Now Xack was back to being angry with him. "It is a bad thing!" She snapped at him hatefully, "I never wanted this! I didn't want to be taken away-"

Joker immediately pointed a finger at her. "You _could_ of gone with Batsy, dearie, but you _didn't_. Remember that." Xack shook her head at him in disbelief.

The clown peered out the door of the bathroom. "Hmm..." He then glanced down at the watch on his wrist. He stood up with a wide, beaming smile on his face. "Well, I would stay and join you in there-"

"You're _not_ coming in here with me..." Xack told him darkly, looking at him threateningly.

"...I _would_ stay and join you in the tub..." He repeated again, more slowly in cautious tones, "But Harley is on now! Can't miss her! She's such a _hoot_!" He squealed and merrily strolled out the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Xack blinked, her expression furrowed. _"Did...did Joker just say he would rather watch some girl on TV than get in the bathtub naked with me?" _She groaned, trying to think of something else other then the thoughts Joker had given her. _"My parents always thought so..._lowly_ of me- man, if they could see me now, they would probably want to disown me..." _She sunk lower into the tub, where only her eyes and hair were visible above the soapy water. _"I have sunk to a new low, haven't I?" _She questioned her consciousness drearily. _"Here I am with a crazy clown, and the only thing I can think about now is..."_ Xack looked onto the bathroom door. _"...What's so great about this _Harley_ and her show?..."_

Growing more anxious and curious as to what Harley's show is all about, Xack got herself out of the tub, dried and dressed herself back into the pajamas, and then walked out of the bathroom to search where Joker had gone...but the girl had a pretty good idea where he's at. There was only one television in the whole area of the hideout (at least the bottom floor of it).

Xack still got disoriented trying to navigate the place, since humongous boxes didn't help with her sense of direction either. Eventually, she did find what she called "the living room area" of the hideout. Xack spotted Joker instantly, sitting on his strange looking Santa Claus chair, eyes literally plastered to the TV before him, almost as if he was hypnotized by the TV show that was on. Xack cautiously approached the couch next to Joker's special chair, and she sat down on it, still staring at Joker with wide eyes.

It took a minute for Joker to notice her, and once he did, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Xackie!" He said her name happily, arms stretched out like he was about to give her a bear hug. "I'm so glad you decided to join me." He gestured a hand to the television set. On the screen was a rather perky blonde woman, with a rather cheery, squeaky voice, speaking to her audience. "Harley's on now, so _ssshh_!" He put a finger to his lips, and then his attention was back on Harley.

For a moment Xack continued to stare at Joker, but then she decided to watch the show to see what Joker was fussing about. _Harley_... Xack watched her intently to get a good read on her. From what she saw, Harley seemed quite..._chipper_ about everything, and was quite..._inappropriate_. Now, Xack would only think that way about Harley, because the woman is supposedly a _doctor_ on the show, similar to Maury or Steve Wilkos. With Harley, however, she hardly acted like a professional. Harley appeared to only care about making a mockery of anyone that happened to call her for advice, or the poor soul who faced Harley in person.

Harley, herself, was beautiful, and wore brightly colored clothes. She was very thin, quite curvy, and had a large bust. Looking back at Joker, whom seemed to practically drool over the blonde doctor, no wonder he's taken with the show!

Again, there was that prickly feeling building up inside her. That twinge of..._something_. Xack couldn't place what she was feeling. _"Why am I bothered by this fact?"_

Xack scrutinized Harley, thinking. _"She looks so...familiar. Where have I seen her before?"_ Then it hit her: she was the nurse that worked at the asylum Xack used to be a patient at for awhile, Nothburn Asylum. Xack had only chatted with nurse Harley back then a few times, but the woman on TV, is definitely one and the same. Reminiscing about it some more, she remembered Harley wearing dull clothes, and had a few black streaks in her hair, but from what Xack's seen on TV, she assumed Harley did a "turn around" on her outlook. Harley was almost _nothing_ how she used to be at Nothburn. _"Too...squeaky and cheery for my ears,"_ Xack thought.

"So...whadya think?" Joker asked Xack excitedly.

"Huh?" Xack was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't sure how long Joker had been staring at her. Joker had thought to question her during the commercials.

Joker looked eagerly at her. "What did ya think of Harley's show? Isn't it great?"

"Um..." Xack's eyes went to the television before looking back at Joker. "It's...it's...um..." she shied away from gazing at him anymore. "I think it's...it's...corny?..." She shrugged a shoulder with uncertainty, not wanting to express her true feelings of the show or Harley.

Joker's happy grin literally turned upside-down upon her answer. "...What?..." Joker heard her, but didn't want to believe it. "What do you mean it's 'corny'?" He pressed, his voice growing agitated.

"Well..." Xack rubbed her arm nervously. "I don't- I mean, there are better shows than this. You say this show is great, but...have you ever seen _Maury_? I would rather watch that instead." Xack bit her lip.

"Pfft, who cares about that guy!" He cackled. "Maury knows what he's doin', but Harley...her methods are so..._idiotic_! Her career's a _joke_...and I just LOVE JOKES!" He squealed inwardly with glee. "Harley calls herself a 'doctor', but anyone with _common sense_ know she's anything _but_! Where the heck did that kid get her degree? Hee, HEE! I just love her show! I LOVE IT! She's such a screw-loose, it's not even funny...but it is!" With that, the Joker began laughing psychotically, lying on his back and kicking his feet into the air like a giddy child.

When he'd finally calmed down, he turned Xack's way again. "Oh, that's right, your present!" Joker slapped a hand to his head playfully. "I completely forgot!" Even though Harley's show clicked back on, Joker stood up and grabbed a large box that sat right next to his Santa chair. He plopped himself right beside Xack on the couch and presented her the gift he had gotten her earlier. "I thought of you when I got this," he told her thoughtfully.

"Um...thank you, I guess," she said unsurely, not really wanting to open her gift. She wanted to whimper. The last present she'd gotten from Joker were a box of white chocolates...and then a sick flip book that showed him shooting a man.

Without hesitating any further, she opened it, and was a little taken aback at what was inside: a very large diamond. All Xack could do was blink, not sure what to think of it. "Uh..." She took it out gently and held it with both of her hands. "It's a diamond," she decided to announce the obvious.

"Yes...it's a diamond," Joker repeated, sounding just as bland as Xack. "You like it?"

Xack slowly turned the diamond within her hands. "Um...it's...pretty," she said, looking it over carefully. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Joker eyed her oddly. "...What?"

"Thank you for...this, but...just what am I supposed to do with it?"

_"Why you ungrateful, little-" _Joker groaned softly. "What do ya mean 'what am I supposed to do with it?' What all women do with pretty things!"

Xack frowned. "What do you mean by that? I mean, women wear diamond earrings, and things like that..." She chuckled slightly. "But I don't think women ever gotten huge diamonds like this...and- I don't know- put them on their heads like hats."

An idea lighted up in Joker's mind. "Brilliant idea! You can wear it as a hat-"

"I can't wear it as a hat, Joker," she said to him in a monotone voice. She sighed. "So...I can't do anything with it...and it doesn't do anything..." She looked over to Joker's Santa chair, and decided to throw it as if she was shooting a basketball into a hoop. It landed dead-center on the cushion.

Xack breathed outward heavily and gazed at Joker wearily. "I'm bored now."

Joker growled furiously, startling Xack. "I try to get something nice for you, and this is the thanks I get?" His teeth clenched together angrily. "You're so aggravating to please!"

Xack didn't know to be mad or hurt by Joker. "Well, you're the one who wanted me, so here I am!" She scoffed, and then tried sounding apologetic, "It's not like I don't appreciate it! It's just... I thought..." She looked to the floor depressingly. "I thought...I thought you knew me better, that's all..."

Xack stood up, and without looking back at Joker, she said, "I'm...I'm _tired_, Joker. I'm just...I'm going to bed...wherever that is..." Even though she did actually feel exhausted from it all, Joker wasn't convinced, his eyes flashed angrily at her. He watched her slump away from the area, and then his focus was back onto Harley's show.

Despite not showing it through his emotions, but Joker did feel a tiny prick of hurt, since he thought Xack would of loved the big diamond. "I thought all women loved diamonds... Hmph, last time I ever listen to those _'diamonds are forever' _commercials!" He grumbled to himself.

Joker went on over back to his Santa chair and sat down on it, pushing the diamond off when he did. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Harley take calls on the show. He moaned, a tad depressed with Xack's overall behavior of everything. He assumed by now the girl would appreciate and enjoy his company and antics...but she's not. _"I blame it on that Brucie boy...the doctors, the flunkies..._everyone_," _he hissed softly in his mind. _"If it weren't for them, Xackie would be tons more fun! I should kill them! I should kill them all for turning her against me! Oooohh...wouldn't that be fun to plan!"_ He giggled excitedly.

He stuck his hand to the side of the cushion of his chair and pulled out a small cell phone. He hit the speed dial button and listened...

"Oh! We have another caller, folks!" Harley said to her audience happily as she pressed a button on her machine. "Hi, hi! You're on _Heart-to-Heart with Harley_!" She told the caller.

Joker grinned. "Hey, Harl! Mr. J here!" He said to her, feeling relieved to hear her voice on the phone...and on the television at the same time.

Harley appeared vaguely shocked. "Oh, Mistah J! My favorite caller! Erm...you have a problem for _me_?" She seemed shocked. "I never thought the charmin' Mistah J would have love troubles!" She giggled softly, putting a hand lightly over her mouth.

Joker smiled sadly. "It's true, my dear Harley."

Harley sat up straight on her couch, crossing a leg. "Tell me, puddin', what's gotten ya so down?"

As Joker watched her actions on TV, he truly wished he could be on her show, meeting her in person to discuss his problems...but knowing what he is to the world, he figured he would just scare her away. Oh yeah...and her show aired in New Jersey. He didn't feeling like traveling that far.

"You see...there's this girl-"

"Oh, I know just the thing! _Flowers_, hon! Give her flowers, and lots of 'em-"

"She's _not_ that kind of girl- besides, I tried the flowers already, and she just threw them all away!" Said the Joker irritably.

Harley gasped feigningly, "That's _terrible_...just _terrible_, puddin'! What made her want to do that?"

Joker groaned, "She _hates_ me, that's why. I blame the people telling her to! So...I ask you this, Harley: how do I make her like me?" If only Harley could see his puppy-dog eyes on her right now.

"Hmm..." Harley pretended to be in deep thought, posing as such. "What ya need to do is take her out on a date and show her what a great guy you are! If she doesn't want to? Tough! _Make_ her go on the date, no matter how much she resents it! Make her have fun." A big, cheeky smile came to her face. "If she still hates ya by the end of the date, go on another one! I'm sure she'll fall head over heels for you in no time, if not..." She giggled once more. "You could always _make_ her like you."

Joker grinned brightly. "Perfect! Why didn't I think of that before?" Harley's answer lifted a weight off his shoulders, his mind at work at just what to do with Xack now.

"Happy to help ya! Have a goodin', puddin'!" Harley blew a kiss out to Joker before she finally ended her call with him to almost instantly take another on the line.

Joker shut his cell phone and tucked it back into the cushion. He began to ponder the idea of taking Xack out on a date with him, but he didn't know what they would do together or how they would go about it. Most importantly, would Xack even _try_ to have fun with him? Then again, a surprise date sounded fun...

Joker grinned deviously. "If she refuses to have fun with me...I have ways of making her...hee hee..."

* * *

_**to K T 129:**_I'm not sure if Xack will be using her hypnotism thing too much in this story, but I'm pretty sure she'll be using it more in the story after.

_**to vanillaninja2032:**_No...no Xack and Harley probably wouldn't get along at _all_, especially when it comes to Joker. XD


	25. Remember This Night

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Remember This Night**

Joker moaned miserably, sitting in his Santa Claus chair and flipping through channels on his television with hasty clicks of the remote. He was never much for television in the first place, considering he believed only morons are the ones who would glue their eyes to the screen for too many hours to count, sadly.

While continuing his begrudging channel surfing, he heard a voice call out to him gently. "Oooh Joker..." He slowly turned his head to the side, and if he had any color left in his skin, the rest would of drained right then and there as to what his eyes came across. He couldn't believe it. He just _couldn't_ believe it.

Standing off to the side was Xack, dressed in attire Joker always desired she would wear, but could only dream of it. She wore a white, see-through nightie with a lacy bra top, and matching thigh-high stockings to go along with it. Joker appeared horrified, not knowing whatever to be that or extremely aroused by her.

"Do you...like it?" She asked softly, twirling slowly for Joker to take-in her outfit more. He especially enjoyed staring at the little panties that barely clung to her hips. The sight alone was enough to drive him over-board with feral instincts.

A slight grin came to his face, and he had enough serenity to muster up to ask, "What's the special occasion, dearie?" He stood up from his chair, never taking his evil eyes off her.

Xack fidgeted, shying her gaze away from him. "I...I realize now that it must of been hard that I wouldn't let you...t-_touch_ me the way you want to..." Joker's grin grew wider, and he began to stalk towards Xack in such a predatory way. The girl let out a faltering breath, backing away from him, but it only resulted her hitting up against festive looking presents Joker had stacked. Before she knew it, Joker was already in front of her, their bodies only centimeters from touching. Xack peered up at him nervously. His eyes were piercing right back into hers.

"I found this when I looked through your costumes, and...I thought...to dress up for you." Xack told him quietly, more fidgety than ever. "I thought you might like it."

Joker smirked. No words needed to be said about it, of _course_ he _loved_ it. He never knew Xack could have a figure, since she was always dressed so conservatively. His hands came to her, fingers brushing the straps of her nightie until they trailed down to the lace top, making Xack gasp ever so softly. He very lightly traced the patterns of it, which he had the urge to just pull it down to see more of her skin.

As his hands were about to roam the rest of her body, he finally took notice that Xack had smudges of white, grease paint on some parts of her, like she planned on painting herself up like a clown, but then decided to stop. When he touched the paint on her, Xack spoke, "I wanted to paint myself up for you, but..." a small smile appeared on her face, resting her hands on his chest. "I was just thinking that maybe you would like to do it yourself."

A very disturbed noise came forth from Joker. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to contain his excitement and frightening lust for Xack. If he wasn't careful and just caved-in to his insane desires, he might end up ripping her limbs apart!

Joker's mind came back when he felt Xack's hands move on him. "I...never touched you this way before..." she told him in a hushed voice, her eyes focused on what she was doing. "Oh my God...you really are strong..." she added when she felt the contours of his muscles through his shirt.

Grinning some more, Joker grabbed her arm and jerked her body forward. "Be careful how you tempt me, Xackie..." Joker half warned her perversely. "I'm usually quite..._rough_ with my playmates."

"Oooh..." Xack breathed in and out sensually, a wry smile on her lips, "But I _want_ you to be rough with me."

Joker leered at her hungrily, but his expression fell a little when he caught sight of blood trickling down from the corners of her lips. "Wait...what?..." He barely touched the blood with his finger, examining it curiously.

Xack swallowed a bit shamefully. "When I wanted to paint myself up, I searched for some red lipstick to put on, but...I didn't find any, so I...um..." She turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Awwwhh..." Joker grabbed her face, bringing his closer. "How about I kiss it and make it all better." Immediately after those words were spoken, his mouth came onto hers, kissing her in a wild frenzy. His hands eagerly roamed every part of her body. Xack could only make small moans of protest into him, but it was definitely not enough to ease his aggression. The psychotic clown's hands were so greedily touching and grabbing every part of her, it caused Xack to cry out into his mouth from shock.

Suddenly, he shoved her roughly against the large presents behind her, but the boxes couldn't support their weight, so the two fell to the floor. None of this discouraged Joker from ceasing his vicious kisses. Xack squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, while he pressed his frame to hers, enjoying the feel of her breasts pushing up on his chest.

Xack whimpered, muffled by Joker's lips. She wondered whenever or not he would stop so she could breath normally again.

She didn't know how much time had passed since he started kissing, but when he finally released his mouth from hers, she gasped in air, beginning to breath just as heavily as he was.

In between catching her breath, Xack questioned, panting, "Shouldn't we...do this in the bedroom?"

"Don't think I'll make it, dearie," Joker replied back huskily, his voice dripping with desire. He caressed the sides of her body. "Besides, I don't care _where_ we do it. We can do it on this very floor, the chair, the table, the walls, on the props, the _ceiling_ for Pete's sake! I just want to _do it _with _you_..." He growled playfully, grinning mischievously too.

Joker took one last, long look at Xack in a devious manner. The girl's eyes peered right into his with such naive innocence, that it made him all the more ravenous to take her. Moments later, the two were racing to get each others clothes off the fastest, Joker laughing excitedly through clenched teeth.

Then the television in the living room area was heard.

It was...loud.

It was..._really_ loud.

It was _so loud_, in fact, that it woke Joker from his wanting day dreams. His half-lidded, blurry eyes opened wide when his eardrums buzzed with the sound of some corny theme song that played on the TV in front of him. He groaned irritably, eyeing the girl who caused all the racket to happen.

Xack's face was literally plastered to the TV screen, her body slightly moving to the tune, and her mouth humming the words out. When the theme song blared out again, Xack sang along with it. "GO GO POWER RANGERS...!" And when the song wasn't speaking out to the watching audience, she would hum to the beat of the music.

Joker's gaze was piercing, staring at her backside hungrily. His hands clenched the armrests furiously, wanting to just _pounce_ on Xack and rip her clothes off then and there, even if she would resist him tremendously. Admittedly, Joker did enjoy the occasional rape, but with Xack, he wanted her to be more _willing_ to the idea of wild sex. He imagined it would be much more enjoyable that way.

He knew he better shake the perverse ideas from his head before he actually acted on them. "We're going out!" Joker declared as he stood right up from his chair.

Xack jumped from his sudden outburst and slightly turned to face him with a most quizzical expression. "What?"

Joker grinned at her, eyes wide in anticipation. "Yes, we're going out," he told her with an odd calmness. "On a date."

Now her eyes grew wide with worriment. "Wha- _date_? What do you mean?"

Joker smirked, "Awh, isn't that cute! Xackie's never been on a date before!" He giggled, amused by that fact.

Xack frowned. "How do you know I've never been on a date before?" She shot back bitterly

Joker's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why? _Have_ you ever dated?" Each word spoken sounded more murderous than the last.

Startled by his threatening tone, Xack shook her head quickly. "N-no..."

He instantly grinned again brightly. "Good! Come along now, dearie, we're wasting the night away!" Joker grabbed her arm to bring her reluctantly to her feet, and then he began dragging her through his hideout.

"W-wait!" Xack cried, pulling free from Joker's grasp. He looked back at her impatiently. She held her arms down firmly at her sides. "I...I don't want to go on a date with you," she said to him nervously. "I- you're...you're insane-"

"Oh, why thank you!" Joker giggled, placing his hands to his cheeks, making himself blush from what he thought was a compliment on Xack's part. His expression changed back to a stern one though. "But flattery won't get you out of this one..." Then Joker took her arm again and forced her through his hideout until they both got on his small elevator.

Xack bit her lip nervously, gazing at everything else around except for Joker. "We'll have lots of fun!" Joker said to her in a hopeful manner, taking her chin into his hands. The girl wasn't enjoying these moments, not one bit. "I'll be sure to turn that frown of yours upside-down!" He pushed a button to make the elevator go up.

Xack pulled free from him once more. "I don't want to do this with you! Let me out of here! LET ME OUT!" She screamed, shaking the elevator cage viciously.

Joker frowned slightly to her overall disappointing behavior. He sighed somewhat depressingly. "Thought you might try something like this," he said to her wearily, wishing she could _try_ to be more in high spirits. "That's why I'm afraid I must- oh..._threaten_ you now..." He then looked over his fingernails as if he was actually examining them.

Xack instantly stopped, wondering what Joker meant by that. "...What?" She turned to him, mouth left agape in shock by what he said. "Th..._threaten_ me?" She cried furiously. "You're going to _threaten_ me to go out with you now? This is what it comes to?"

Joker merely shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, still looking over his nails as if he just had a manicure done. Xack glared at him, although she felt hurt and scared inside. She was afraid to ask, but she thought she might as well, "How are you going to threaten me?"

His eyes met hers, smiling devilishly. "You just have to know, don't you?" he questioned back amusingly. "Well, since you _did_ ask... " He slowly paced the elevator. "Now, I bet you thought there was _nothing_ out there I could threaten you with; ol' Xack doesn't care about nothing or anybody! She's as cold as ice...but we all know that's not true, is it?" He took a few steps closer to her, hands clasped behind his back. "Aren't you forgetting the few people you _do_ care about in your rather pathetic life?" He put a hand to his chin as if ideas were forming in his mind. "Hmm...maybe I should pay a visit to your family- oh, maybe I could baby-sit for your brother and niece! Do you think your cruel older sibling will let me?" Xack breathed in and out heavily in worriment. "Or perhaps I should go see your recent _substitute_ family! I know you must _hate_ Brucie boy by now, but do you really want to see that rich oaf when I get through with him?"

Joker backed her up against the elevator cage, staring Xack down with those red eyes of his. Xack could only whimper, her eyes welling with tears. She stifled herself from crying in front of him.

The girl turned her back to him, gently slipping her fingers through the cage of the elevator. Even though it already reached the ground floor, neither of them were getting off.

_"Is he just...going to keep _threatening_ me to do things with him?"_ Panic was rising through her body, and breathing became more awkward. _"Oh my God...what if he threatens me to have sex with him? What do I do then?-"_

Xack jumped when she felt Joker's hands on her shoulders, leaning himself into her. "We'll have fun, Xackie," he reminded her cheerfully, taking her arm as they both got out of the elevator. "It'll be just the two of us. No shrink-e-dinks, no flunkies, and especially no Batty-man..." He began to gesticulate the evening he had planned out for them. "Oh, we'll have dinner, dancing...pranking the dull citizens of Gotham..."

Xack swallowed hard. "W-wait! I...I can't do that while wearing..._this_," with her free arm, she pulled on the sleeve of her pajama sweatshirt.

Joker scoffed, "You honestly believe I'll have you gracing Gotham with me wearing _that_?" He laughed heartily. "Don't be silly, we're going out to get you a dress... Then we'll have our fun!"

He was smiling from ear to ear. While being rudely dragged around in the hideout, Xack could clearly see that he seemed..._happy_ about all this. Then again, maybe his happiness could be mistaken for excitement? Sometimes, deep down, Xack wished she could have Joker's merry disposition. She was tired of being paranoid and worried about everything.

"Well, here we are!" Joker announced happily, showing Xack through a door that led to what appeared to be some garage...at least to Xack it kinda looked like a garage; there was that comical limo of Joker's. Standing next to the driver and passenger doors were none other then Punch and Judy. Joker noticed Xack's stunned expression, and said, "I thought we should tour Gotham in style."

Punch opened up the other doors for Xack and Joker to get in. Grinning, Joker wrapped his arm around Xack and brought her to the vehicle, making her go inside first. Xack sat on one side and Joker sat directly across from her. _"Could be worse..." _Xack thought, _"I could be all drugged up in the legs like before. At least Joker is letting me move around normally this time."_

As the two henchmen got into their respected seats up front, Joker started to think of a place to go first. "Hmm...let's see, let's see... What's a good place to shop for a pretty dress?..." He actually looked at Xack for any ideas, but then he scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Of course, why would _you_ know of any places, especially the atrocious clothes I've seen you in!" He giggled at his own words.

"Hey!" Xack crossed her arms and glowered at him, offended by his remark. "At least I dress properly, unlike most girls these days!"

Briefly ignoring Xack, Joker peeked over his shoulder to tell Punch through the small window, "Take us to 'Formally Wears'..." He turned back to Xack, still grinning manically. "Oh Xackie, I'm not gonna let you wear whatever you want, no sir-ee! This is a _date_, and you'll wear something...nice, pretty- and _no_, you're not wearing any suits!" He told her sternly, seeing as Xack was about to speak up on something. With her making a quiet, frustrated noise, he assumed correctly. "That's what _boys_ wear, you crazy girl!"

Xack grunted, looking past him and out the windows of the limo as Punch began to drive out of the garage and onto the roads. The girl only wished she knew where she was, so she could somehow try calling for help and give the location of Joker's hideout. Joker's eyes were on her suspiciously, getting the same idea that Xack might try to find some sort of street sign or something nearby. To get her mind off of it, he plopped himself over to the other side and put an arm up and around her shoulders.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

"I've been thinking..." He then took both her hands in his and placed them on either sides of his face. Xack cringed upon touching his cheeks. "Can you hypnotize...me?" He smiled, his eyes curious with wonder at the thought.

Xack breathed in and out heavily. She didn't dare move a muscle. All this time she's known Joker, this is the first she's ever _really_ touched him, and his face no less. So stunned she was by this fact, that her mind became hazy and somewhat unaware of what was happening in front of her. Very gently she brushed her fingertips against his cheeks. Joker's skin was very smooth, soft. It felt very eerie and alien to her. Xack almost whimpered from that reality.

"I..." She paused a moment, peering into his eyes. "No...I can't." Her breath faltered, and then she hastily removed her hands from him. "I can't hypnotize people like you- I mean, _crazy_ people. I can only hypnotize people of...sound mind." Xack moved herself away from him. "Because of the way _I_ am, sometimes it's hard for me to concentrate on hypnosis, since I must be calm too. It doesn't work if I'm not." She shrugged a shoulder, folding her hands on her lap.

"Is that so?" He inquired. "Too bad...I was hoping you could make people do the _Macarena_ while we ate! Wouldn't that be entertaining!" He slouched back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes as he relaxed himself.

Xack looked at him in a questionable manner, wondering what could be going on in that mind of his now? Just what is it _exactly_ had he planned for the night? Before she could think of it further, the limo slowly came to a halt in front of a shop.

"Oh, here already?" Joker wondered, surprising himself as well at the time it took. "Well, no matter, out you go, dearie!" He swiftly opened up the limo door and shoved her out, causing Xack to almost fall face-first onto the pavement. "Wait here," he ordered Punch and Judy. "We won't be long." Then Joker got out of the limo himself.

_Formally Wears_... Xack tilted her head to the side upon reading the rather fancy sign, crafted into almost unreadable cursive letters. She could see on the inside that the shop was almost in complete darkness, all except for a few lights. The shop itself was locked up tight, of course.

Joker approached the double glass doors of the shop. Xack placed her hands on her hips. "So...what, you're just gonna blow up the doors, or-" Before she could finish her question, the clown took out some sort of device and aimed it at the doors. Pressing a button, the glass shook violently and then shattered right to the ground before their very eyes. Xack's jaw dropped in astonishment. "How in the heck did you do that?" She asked quite dumbly, pointing at the doors.

Joker cackled, ushering her in. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!" He said to her. "Now hurry up and get in there, will ya!" Xack grunted, but she went along with Joker's demands; after all, she didn't want to anger him so much that he might actually hurt or possibly kill someone she cared about.

Inside the shop was- Xack guessed it- fancy dresses, suits, and even some bridal gowns on display. There were a few dressing rooms off to the side, but Xack's biggest worriment was finding a dress that covered her skin, but still remained in good tastes to her. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned the shop for something that caught her eye.

"No running off!" Joker warned menacingly. Xack glanced over her shoulder to see him looking back at her in a threatening manner, pointing at her for good measure. "I'll be watching you, little girl..." All of a sudden, he smiled, reaching into his coat to pull out his cell phone. "Now go find a pretty dress while I make a very important call."

"For what?" Xack snapped at him, wanting to know what the call could be about, especially since it probably involved her in some way.

Joker grinned brightly. "Why...it's a surprise for _you_, my dear! Don't want to spoil it now, do you?" He shooed her away as he turned his back to make the call.

_"Oh, because I just _love_ surprises from _you_!" _She spoke sarcastically into her mind, wishing she had more courage to actually say it to him. _"It's probably another hunk of a diamond...maybe this time he'll have it do something like turn into a Transformer...or something..."_ Xack turned her back to him as well, now focusing on the task of quickly finding a suitable dress to wear that hopefully satisfies Joker too.

Xack carefully flipped through rack upon rack of dresses, usually all of them short and most likely showed a lot of cleavage; something she was hoping to avoid. _"Oh my God, are these dresses what women usually wear these days? It's horrible!" _She let out an ironic chuckle; even though she disapproved of them, but Joker might just agree to them all!

When she flipped through more dresses, she finally found a gown that seemed like something she would wear...if forced to (since she was). She took it off the rack for better thorough examination. The gown itself was a dark maroon color, and it stretched all the way down, almost past her feet. It was sleeveless, and Xack frowned that even though it covered all of bust area, but the top half of it had a transparent material, so some of her chest would still be seen.

_"Well...I guess it's better than the rest I looked at," _she thought, and then she examined the size. _"Ah, crap! It's not my size!" _Panicking, she rummaged through the same gowns on the rack and was very relieved that there were a few left she could fit into. _"At least I found something. I better go change into it before Joker comes in here."_ She hurriedly got into one of the large dressing rooms and began changing. Unfortunately, her getting into the gown took longer than she imagined, since she wasn't sure how she was supposed to get in it. _"I can't even remember the last time I put on a dress- what was I, six maybe?"_

Xack exited the dressing room, her arms painfully twisting behind her back as she tried to zip up the dress for completion. "Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat, obviously wanting the attention drawn on them. The girl's eyes instantly lifted when she saw Joker standing not too far away from her, leaning against the cashier's counter. She quickly stood straight up, arms at her side as if she was in some sort of military lineup. Her feet froze to the spot when Joker strode on over. He slowly circled her, inspecting the maroon gown she wore. "Heh..." He noticed that the zipper in the back was down, so he took the liberty of zipping it up for her, startling the girl at how quick he was with it.

With the clown not saying a word only made Xack more anxious, so she spoke up first, her voice weak, "Do you...do you like it?" She asked softly, picking up the dress with her hands and fanning it out for him.

"Nope," He flat-out said, taking a few steps back to give her a last once-over.

Xack scoffed, slapping her hands on her dress frustratingly. "And why not?" She demanded to know. "I did what you said, I picked out a dress-"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you would go back into the ninety's to get one!" He told her half sarcastically, half joking. A weary smile came onto him. "I was hoping you would go for something more..._feistier_..." Joker took up a dress in his hands, and Xack's expression fell when she saw his choice in attire for her. It was a lime-green, spaghetti-strap dress. It was short, and the top of it dipped a bit so a moderate portion of her cleavage would be seen. She thought the ruffles in the dress were a bit much, besides the disgustingly bright color.

Xack crossed her arms, her eyes wide, hoping Joker wasn't going to force- no, _threaten_ her to wear it. Now it made her wonder at just how far his threats would go, and how often he would use them.

Joker ended up shrugging, sighing a bit depressingly. "_Dawh_...I thought it would suit you just _beautifully_, but I shouldn't complain too much, should I? At least you're wearing a _dress_."

The Clown Prince of Crime approached her, and then he took her hands and began twirling her around delicately. "Oooh, even though your hair looks like the end of a filthy mop, you're still the most beautiful girl in the ballroom...when we get dancing later." He brought her closer to his body, Xack gazing up at him with big, innocent, frightened eyes. "Oooh, I'm _shocked_, dearie! You're wearing red!"

"It's not technically red, it's like a dark maroon color," she told him a matter-of-factly, gently getting out of his hold on her. "Besides, there wasn't another dress like this in a different color..." She shied away, fidgeting with the material of it.

Police sirens were heard in the distance. Xack's expression furrowed. "The cops are coming?" She asked, feeling hope rise within that maybe they'll get here in time to save her from Joker.

A lazy smile came to Joker's lips. "Well, what did you expect? Does everyone think they can just break into any shin-dig and _not_ trigger the silent alarm?" He took a walkie-talkie out of his coat. "Punch and Judy, bring 'er around!" He commanded into the object harshly, and then he looked onto Xack again. "Come along, Xackie, we have dinner reservations to crash! Ha, HA!"

Joker started to head out the shop; however, Xack wasn't following. _"Maybe...maybe if I just wait for the police, they can take me home. Even if they can't get him, then I just want to go home-!"_

"Hey!" Joker hollered out to her, appearing agitated . Xack blinked at him. "Hurry up, will ya?"

"I-" Xack looked back to the dressing rooms before her gaze returned to him. "I want to grab my clothes!" Without another word, she dashed to the dressing rooms to get the pajamas she just had on. Joker growled inwardly.

When she ran back to him, Joker had his arms crossed. "So...you trying to stall until the Gotham PD gets here, huh?" He questioned, eyeing her with great suspicion.

Xack shook her head. "No," she told him meekly. "I just wanted to get my clothes..."

Joker _hmmd_ to himself before he took her arm and forced her out the doors with him. "Yes, yes, _fine_, have it your way with those...dirty clothes."

Punch and Judy already had the limo waiting right outside. When Joker and Xack were about to get in, the girl heard the sirens draw nearer. _"They're...they're getting closer!"_

"Get in," Joker told her eerily, holding the limo door open for her. Once again, Xack just stood there unmoving, her eyes gazing past the clown and out onto Gotham's streets. Joker followed her line of sight and smirked. "Oh! I see, you want to wait for the cops to get here!" He spoke gleefully. "Perhaps you'd like to see how _I_ have fun with coppers, hmm?" While that may have sounded slightly suggestive to Xack, but as soon as her eyes set on the razor-sharp cards that popped out of Joker's sleeves, she knew what he meant.

Xack shook her head frantically. "N-no- wait, I-I think we should just go!" She said to him in a panicked tone.

A delighted grin slowly spread across Joker's face. "Well, if you _really_ want to..."

Xack sighed, getting into the limo, and Joker got in as well. Punch hurriedly drove away from the spot before the police arrived in time to see them off. "Just drive around for now," Joker told Punch. "I'll let you know when it's time for dinner." Punch acknowledged and drove around the streets, trying to keep to the more quieter areas.

"So..." Xack looked out the windows, the gears in her mind turning so furiously to what Joker's plans are with her. "So where're we going?"

"Not important right now," the clown replied, getting onto the floor of the limo.

Xack gasped, "What are you doing?"

Joker's eyes rolled up to her, giving her a leering look. "Relax, Xackie, you worry too much," he said casually, lifting up a part of the velvet seat and getting a large bag out of it. Now Xack's curiosity grew for his limo, wondering what other secret compartments it could have or _does_ have.

She leaned forward, trying to get a peek. "What's...what's in there?"

Joker smiled as he flipped the bag upside-down, and a rain of slippers came spilling out. The street lights outside reflected off of the sequins on the them. All the slippers were many a variety of colors. "Thought you might want some pretty slippers to go with your, um...'pretty' dress." He took up a pair of red ones and presented them to her. "These ones might match your maroon-ee outfit." He grinned, barring his jig-sawed teeth at her.

Her heartbeat increased in tempo as she stared at the color. The slippers in Joker's hands were red. _So_..._red_. "No!" Xack shrilled, whacking the slippers away as if they were about to come alive and gnaw on her to death. She curled up into a ball on the seat, her fists covering her mouth and her eyes still frozen to his hands.

Joker frowned. "What's your problem with red, anyway?" He questioned rather meanly, sitting next to the frightened girl.

Xack shook her head. "I don't want to remember. _Don't _want to remember! I don't!" Joker was taken aback at the _horror_ he saw in her eyes. "Please don't make me remember! Please! _Please_!" She desperately pleaded, not knowing what to do with herself if he questioned her further.

Joker waved his hands out for her to settle down. "Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me! Sheesh!" He grabbed her, his arms wrapping around and bringing Xack against him. His movements were so quick that she didn't have time to react. Her body trembled violently, Joker feeling the vibrations made his spine tingle in uneasiness. "Take it easy, take it easy," he said to her softly, his voice actually _soothing_ to her ears. "There...there..."

As Joker's hand stroked a part of her arm, and when her head rested on his chest, she felt a wave of..._calm_ wash over her. He felt warm and inviting, and if she breathed any more into it, she might end up falling asleep on him.

Eventually her body did stop shaking, and her eyes were half-lidded from the overwhelming, almost numbing sensation that Joker's body seemed to give her. A few minutes passed, and Xack frowned ever so slightly, her mind buzzing back into reality of things. All of a sudden, she didn't _like_ the way Joker felt to her. She didn't _like_ that he was petting her arm. She didn't _like_ any of it; it all felt too _strange_ to her.

Xack sat up and scooted away from him. "I'm fine now," she said to him, appearing extremely coy at the moment. Joker smirked as he noticed there was a light blush that came over her. "Th-thank you...I think..." She cleared her throat and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't really know what came over me... I just-" her eyes set upon the slippers she swatted out of Joker's hands, but then she quickly looked back at him. "I don't like red."

"I have red eyes, you know," Joker pointed out to her.

Xack shrugged a shoulder with uncertainty. "Yeah, but...but you're..._different_," she said to him. "I'm not sure what I mean by that, but...yeah..."

Joker waved a hand into the air. "That may be, but you still need to pick out your slippers..."

Xack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, clearing out any of the thoughts that unnerved her to almost no end. She cocked her head as her eyes set upon all the other slippers lying about the floor of the limo. "Well...you told me to have more 'fun', so..." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes scanning the slippers, until she came across a pair that she thought suited her just fine. "I'll pick...these..." She grabbed a sky-blue pair of sequined slippers and held them up for Joker to see.

Joker eyed her oddly. "Tell me, how is that supposed to be..._fun_?"

Xack recoiled back with the slippers, feeling embarrassed now. "Oh...I...I just...I usually pick things that match what I'm wearing, so I thought to pick some shoes that I thought were the opposite color of my dress, so...ta-da!" When she spoke the last words, the clown could tell she forced herself to say something silly for him.

"Hm." Joker shrugged. "How about we have some _real_ fun now, huh?" He giddily asked, standing up to open the sunroof. He tugged on Xack's arm to follow him up through it.

"Ow!" Xack bonked her head on the roof of the limo before she finally set herself straight and peeked out the sunroof. "What are we doing up here?" She asked, not at all comfortable that there was hardly any room for two people to fit through.

"Just a sec!" Joker answered back excitedly, disappearing for a moment.

From below, she heard Joker tell Punch, "Take us to dinner!" Just like that, the clown reappeared through the window, and in his hands he held a large sack. Inside the sack, sloshing sounds were heard whenever Joker shifted his weight around.

"What's in it?" Xack wondered with only slight interest, thinking the obvious might be something dangerous.

Xack was astounded to see that Joker took out a...water balloon? She cocked her head at it, and blinked. "Um...is it filled with poisonous gas or something?- Or maybe it's that laughing gas you have?- Or maybe there's some sort of acid or something?- Or-"

Joker shook his head. "Nope, nope, and _nope_!" He replied, grinning with glee. "It's just plain ol' water." He jiggled it around for her.

Xack scoffed, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe what he just said. "It's just...water?" She asked, unsure whatever to believe him or not.

"Oh...you got me!" He giggled innocently. "It's not just water... They also come in paint, glitter, flour, soap, soda, ketchup, mustard..." and the list seemed endless, but any which rate, all the "ingredients" listed were harmless to almost anyone who wasn't allergic to them.

Xack was shocked by this. "So...nothing poisonous or...?"

Again, Joker shook his head slowly. "Nothing 'life-threatening', I assure you."

Now Xack was the one to shake her head in disbelief. "But...but why? Don't you usually...hurt people?" She pointed to the water balloon...or was it a paint balloon? "Do you find this...fun?"

Joker remained quiet for a moment, unsure of the answer. "Eh, it can be..." He smirked at her mischievously, and then whipped a water balloon right at a couple walking along the sidewalks of Gotham City. The balloon exploded upon impact on them, releasing it's glittery substance. While the couple screamed and wondered what the hell happened to them, Joker threw his head back and laughed psychotically. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" He leaned forward and clenched his teeth as he continued to cackle. "Oh boy, they did not see that one coming! HA, HA, HAAH!" He grabbed another balloon and threw it at someone walking their small dog. Xack was relieved that the balloon only had water and didn't hurt the animal in anyway.

Punch took a sharp turn down a street, causing cars nearby to honk and immediately slam on their break pedals as to not hit anyone else. The force of it made Xack crash into Joker. "Careful, Xackie," he said to her cautiously, "Don't wanna swoop right out of my limo, do ya?" He chuckled, liking the idea of a "distressed Xackie" always needing him to help her up whatever the situation may be. Then again, he _wanted_ her to need him...for anything.

Joker reached into the bag and pulled out a balloon for Xack. "Here ya go. Why don't you have a swing at this?" His Cheshire Cat grin made the girl feel a tiny bit repulsed by him.

"Um..." Xack looked unwilling to take it. "I...I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Joker's expression furrowed. "Oh, come on!" He stressed, getting frustrated with her once again. "It's just a _water balloon_! Are you telling me you can't chuck a harmless, little water balloon at somebody?- Or is it paint? Or ketchup. Or maybe there's applesauce in it..." Through clenched teeth, he took a finger and tapped them gently, thinking. When his sights fell upon Xack again, who still appeared worried about the situation, Joker grunted. "Would it help if I _threatened_ you to do it?- Meaning, I'll hurt someone you _care_ about if you DON'T THROW IT!"

Suddenly startled by his outburst, Xack hastily took it in her hands. Her eyes were so wide that Joker thought they would fall out of their sockets! "Yes...I guess that does help..." she replied in an awkwardly calm tone, forcing an awkward smile on her face. Either which way, it made the Joker smile as well.

Without hesitating, Xack whipped the substance-filled balloon at whatever it aimed for. Oddly enough, it hit some poor soul's car, the pink paint covering the hood of it. For some reason, throwing that balloon felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders, as if all her stress and worries were thrown with it; that, and Xack liked the "exploding" effect of the balloon, thinking it looked...pretty. She liked hearing the loud _'pop'_ when it splattered all over the car. She didn't want to laugh, but she involuntarily let out a small chuckle. She had hoped Joker didn't hear it, but he did. His ears perked up when the sounds of merriment came from Xack's lips. His smile grew cheeky.

"Oh! Do my ears deceive me, or did I just hear my dearest Xack _laugh_?" He wrapped an arm around her. "I take it you enjoyed that, hmm?"

"No!" Xack spat out rudely, pushing him away. His smile turned into a childish grin, and it grew wider by the second. The color drained from her skin as she continued to look defiant, but after a moment, she breathed out in defeat. "Oh, alright, since- I swear- I can't lie..._fine_, you win! Yes, that did seem like...fun..." A wry smile came to her, staring off elsewhere shyly. "I don't know why, but...throwing that...felt...great." A shiver coursed through her body when she spoke those words. "But...it _shouldn't_ feel great, though..."

Joker chuckled. "Nothing wrong with having fun, dearie..." He stared off into the distance. "Oh, and it looks like we're about to have some of that fine-dining experience!" He pointed past Xack. She gazed back to where he was pointing at, and saw that the limo was pulling up to a very classy looking restaurant; too classy for someone of the likes of her, she thought.

The Clown Prince of Crime did not waste time as he threw open the door to the limo and stepped out, and immediately the people nearby screamed in terror and ran in opposite directions to get away from the maniacal man. Xack had the idea to maybe escape through the other door, but Joker grabbed her hand and helped her out like a proper gentleman. "Oh dear! Looks like we scared away potential customers!" Joker spoke in a high-pitched voice, faking a sorrowful look.

Xack watched the frightened citizens get away, wishing she was one of them. "Aren't you worried the police will show up here?" She asked.

"Ha, you kiddin'?" The clown laughed heartily afterwards. "My fellow thugs are dressed up as yours truly, and are driving like crazed psychopaths all over Gotham, as we speak! I bet those coppers are all over them! I wouldn't be surprised if ol' Batsy is chasing them down too! HA, ha, ha, ha, haah, hah, HAAAH!" Bringing Xack closer to his side, he cackled loudly. "Look on the bright side: at least no one will be spoiling our evening..." He leered at her, now leading her to the restaurant with him. Punch and Judy followed closely behind.

Joker pushed harshly on the entrance door, and it swung open so hard that Xack thought it would tear off from its hinges. When the clowned group entered the place, it had just occurred to Xack of one piece of vital information. _"Oh yeah...there are still people in here eating..." _Customers who were fixated on their expensive meals suddenly looked up from their plates and screamed at the top of their lungs when they caught sight of Joker. They stood up and tried to make mad dashes for any possible exits.

Joker laughed psychotically, shoving Xack into Judy so she wouldn't get away as the clown merrily pranced around the room, causing more terror among the people when he neared them. Punch silently made his way into what appeared to be the kitchen of the restaurant, although Xack wasn't quite sure what he was going to do in there.

"Keep your seats, people! I only wanted to grab a bite with my lovely girl here." Xack unknowingly blushed to Joker's compliment.

The people continued to flail about, completely ignoring what he just said. Joker growled, growing annoyed that they weren't giving him his undivided attention. "Well, since you all clearly don't know how to lighten up, perhaps you should of ordered some of my finely-fragranced Joker gas!" With lighting-fast reflexes, he withdrew tiny, metal balls and threw them about the restaurant. Upon impact of something solid did the objects inject vile, green gas into the air. Judy quickly took out a few gas masks for himself and Xack to wear, and the girl placed it over her face in a heartbeat.

The wealthy patrons all coughed horribly when they inhaled the gas, but those were just as soon replaced by fits of psychotic laughter. In a matter of minutes, the people fell to the floor like stiff boards, with huge, pained-looking grins plastered on their faces. The sight of the victims made Xack cry out, turning her back so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore. _"You'd think I would be used to this sort of thing by now..."_

Joker kept laughing away as he danced around the room, pushing bodies off of tables, or slamming their faces into the meals they haven't finished. When the gas in the room finally cleared, he approached Xack slowly, smirking. "You can take that off now, I think," he told her softly.

Xack was very hesitant to take off the mask. _"Does that gas just clear away...just like that?"_ Not wanting to anger him or anything more, she took it off cautiously, her eyes wide and lips slightly agape.

Joker liked that look on her. That _innocent_ look. "Much better," he said to her happily, his arm gesturing to an empty table. "How about we order now?" Xack swallowed, and just nodded along, smiling nervously. He took her hand in his and led her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She felt uneasy being treated this way, especially when it's someone like the Joker.

"See, I'm being a proper gentleman," he said to her rather proudly, kicking a body away from the table.

"Yes, I can see that..." said Xack in a dull voice, gazing around at all the bodies in the restaurant. "You know, you didn't have to gas them. Why couldn't you just scare them away?"

Joker grinned deviously. "Well, that doesn't sound like fun. Besides, those saps needed some smiles on their faces!" He looked upon his handy work of the people, and his grin only beamed more.

Xack's breathing escalated, feeling nauseous at every body that was in sight. "Can you...can you _please_ do something about them? I-I can't eat like this!"

The clown rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright- Judy!" Judy came waddling up to their table hastily. "Do something with the bodies, will ya. Xackie here is being a crybaby about them." Xack shot a dirty look at him while Judy went about his task at moving the bodies to someplace she wouldn't see them.

Joker's frustrated expression turned back into a pleasant one when he took in Xack's appearance again. He folded his hands on the table and leaned in. "So...how about that dinner now?" The girl thought he was actually asking her about it, but by the time her mouth opened, Joker already hollered out, "PUNCH!"

Both Xack and Joker looked to the kitchen doors, and soon enough, Punch came trudging out with what appeared to be two chefs in tow. Punch was dragging them along ruthlessly to the table. The chefs skins were completely drained of color, and their eyes wide with terror. Xack felt bad for the two, fearing that even though they would probably do whatever the Joker wanted, but wouldn't live the night anyway.

When they were brought to the table, Joker got a good look at them and grinned. "Ooooh, managed to snag the chefs here, you get a gold star for that!" He sounded astounded by what Punch showed him. "As a matter of fact, make that _two_ gold stars for getting two chefs!-"

"Ah-actually, I'm just the cook," said the cook somewhat embarrassingly, raising his hand halfway.

Joker eyed the cook curiously. "Oh, couldn't get promoted, huh?" He said to the cook sarcastically, making the cook sigh in great distress. "Any-hoo, seeing as you're here, me and my date would like to order...EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!"

The cook and chef appeared stunned, even Xack looked the same way. "Everything on the menu?" The chef breathed, feeling as if a heart attack was about to come over him. "B-but-" He suddenly saw the murderous expression on Joker's face, almost as if he was warning the chef. "Very well... Wh-what would you two like to drink then?"

"Um...I-I'll just have water," Xack replied to him quietly, not wanting to look his way.

Joker thought on this one, drumming his fingers on the table until he knew what came to mind. "I'll have some pink lemonade," he announced.

The chef and the cook looked at one another miserably before they turned back to Joker. "Um...Sir, um..._Mister_ Joker, we don't serve lemonade here..." the cook told him meekly.

Joker grew annoyed. "Say what?" He stood up, slamming his hands on the table, causing the three humans to all jump. "You have _lemons_, don't you?" He questioned with growing anger. The chef gave a slight nod. A lazy smile came to Joker's face. "Well, as they say: if life brings you lemons, you make lemonade..." His tone darkened, "Or in your case: if you want to _keep_ your life, you better make that lemonade...STAT!" The deranged clown declared. Punch then hauled the two up by their arms and brought them back into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Now...where were we?..." Joker wondered, his focus solely on Xack once more.

"Um..." Xack's gaze was all over the place before she settled on him. "We weren't talking about anything before."

_'Thump'_ Xack heard another body being tossed...somewhere. She couldn't see what Judy was doing with them. She fidgeted with the silverware on the table. "Those people...they're not dead, are they?"

Joker shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno," he answered back uncaringly, looking over the knife the restaurant provides for its customers.

Xack didn't want to let the question go. She wanted more of an answer than just 'I dunno'. "You don't _know_? How could you not know?" She pressed.

Joker sighed, frowning. "Does it really look like I care, dearie?" He said to her dryly. "Batsy always ruins my fun by making cures for them..." His eyes grew wide, and then he smiled sheepishly. "Oh! That's right, if he makes them _better_, I guess that means they're alive!" He giggled softly, and shook his head afterwards. "Enough about them- so, what's the deal with you and that Wayne guy?"

Xack was taken aback, appearing a bit puzzled by the question. "Excuse me?"

Joker sneered, "I'd always see him hanging around you. Why is that?"

Xack scoffed, "Why does it matter? He just...comes to check up on me once in a while, that's all." She toyed with a fork, but then she added, "I mean, can you blame him? Before he thought I was going crazy when I told him about seeing you all over...and apparently, it was all true." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Hmph." Joker waved the knife at her. "Well, I don't like it! The guy's loaded, yet he has nothing better to do than hang around nutcases like you?" He emitted an odd noise of disbelieving. "I don't buy it- not one bit! I think he has feelings for ya..."

"Wait a minute..." Her expression was odd, but she couldn't believe where Joker was going with it. "Are you...are you _jealous_?" Joker remained quiet, just staring at Xack bitterly. Xack leaned back in her chair, smiling, but she didn't know why. "Oh my God, you're seriously jealous, aren't you?"

"Problem?" He almost growled the word.

Xack shook her head. "Not really, honestly." She sighed exhaustedly, looking at Joker sincerely. "Joker...if he does have any feelings for me, I'm sure...I'm sure they're just- what's the word- um..._mutual_?" She wasn't quite sure how to explain it. "He just..._cares_, that's all- worried too, I think. I can't...can't say I blame him, especially since I hang around you..." She peered to the kitchen doors, hoping _something_ would come out of there soon. "S-so...if you're going to ask me about Bruce Wayne, I want to ask you about that Harlene Quinzelle doctor, or whatever."

Joker let out a short laugh, hugging his stomach. "Oh, puh-_lease_..." By the serious look on Xack's face, he thought to continue, "Oh Xackie, you have nothing to worry about. It's what you kids call a 'crush', if you will."

Xack scoffed, getting angry with him...or was it some other emotion she was unsure of? "Oh? So you admit you like her, when you clearly have me here!"

"Of course I like her!" Joker admitted, although to Xack's slight disappointment, he didn't sound the least bit guilty about it. "She's such a riot, that woman! I adore her crack-pot show, her questionable advice to people!" He sighed in bliss, and then he eyed Xack luridly. "But I must admit, she's not as...interesting, as you are, my dear."

"Interesting?" She repeated the word, thinking on it. "You think I'm interesting?" Joker nodded. A small, doubtful smile appeared on her face. "I find that hard to believe. There's nothing...'interesting' about me. I don't get out much, and if anything, I'm...boring."

"That's because you don't see what I see..." Joker told her in a suggestive tone, smirking.

Xack smiled awkwardly, cocking her head to the side curiously. "Aaand...what do you see?"

Joker took a moment to compose his thoughts, although trying to get a hold of them was a chore in itself! "Hard to explain, really," he replied, putting a hand to his chin to be in a thinking pose of sorts. "You're...weird, I'll give ya that- but a weird I like!" He grinned at her approvingly.

A very slight giggle escaped her lips. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that you like that Harlene though." She frowned.

"Heh..." Joker leaned forward, almost half of his body covering the table between them. "What more do ya want? She's in New Jersey. I'm not usually the travelin' type, you know. Even if she was here, I'd still want you..."

Xack was still unsure of that. He says that now...but what if by some chance she did come to Gotham? It was probably a long-shot, but it could still happen. Why would Joker want her if there was that woman, clearly crazier and gorgeous, that he wished to see so much? The possible answers made her wonder. Then again, wouldn't it be better if he went after Harley instead of herself? It disturbed Xack, because she didn't want to think about it; about Joker being interested in a different woman...but she didn't know why.

_"Why do I think this way? What's wrong with me?"_

Some minutes went by when the people from the kitchen finally came out with a few of the meals in their hands. It certainly wasn't everything on the menu all in one hand, but Xack assumed that they would continue to bring out food as soon as it was prepared. Punch had the drinks.

Joker squealed with delight and clapped his hands. "Our dinner has finally arrived!" As they set everything down, Joker growled at them. "'Bout time too! I was getting mighty hungry over here." The chef and the cook trembled, but then they darted back into the kitchen to make the rest of "everything on the menu."

Then Xack and Joker started eating. With all the food that was continuously setting about (to the point where tables needed to be pushed next to theirs to set the prepared meals) there wasn't much talking between the two. With all that's happened tonight and with the constant worrying about what Joker's other designs were, it left her stomach feeling a bit on the queasy side, so she mostly stuck to her water and ate in small bites.

The dinners itself were prepared quite nicely, but almost half of them Xack couldn't tell what it could be! Hell, she would of just been happy going to a McDonalds or the likes; she really would rather have a burger, or possibly a deep-dish pizza.

At one point through their dinner, Joker took up his glass of freshly made, pink lemonade, and held it up high above his head. He tipped the glass ever so slightly so the liquid came down into his mouth in a steady stream. He swallowed it right up, never stopping, and his tongue hung out.

Xack couldn't help but marvel at what he was doing. It was _sick_, it was _disgusting_...but strangely enough, she found the sight to be...fascinating. She didn't know how to explain why she couldn't take her eyes away from how Joker drank the lemonade. The Adam's apple in his throat bobbed between swallowing, and it was this that finally made the girl cringe in horror and turn away.

Even though the chef and cook did as they were told and made everything there possibly was on the menu, Xack and Joker were too full to eat anymore. "Hmm...I think we'll need some doggy bags here," said the Joker rather contently, using a toothpick that was lying around to pick at his teeth, and then he flung it away. Punch and Judy nodded, and they took what was left on the table to prepare to take back to the hideout.

The chef and cook stood unmoving next to Joker's table, awaiting to hear their fate. "Not bad, not bad at all," he told the chef and cook in a satisfied manner, patting his stomach. "I guess I'll let you live!"

The two captives gave each other hopeful, and rather relieved looks...but Joker wasn't finished. "Although...I never said I wasn't going to _gas_ you!" The clown chortled, standing up to squeeze the little flower pinned to his coat, and the vile gas shot in their general direction. The chef and cook gasped, but they weren't quick to react and they ended up inhaling Joker's gas. Xack stood up herself, gasping and backing away as the other two laughed hysterically into the air before they too, collapsed to the ground just like the rest of the customers did before.

"Oh my God!" Xack shrieked, and before she could even think about taking off someplace, Joker caught her in his arms, smiling, and his tongue hanging out sickeningly. "Wh-why did you do that? They did what you wanted!" She struggled in his grasp, not wanting to be held by him at all.

Joker decided to indulge, letting her go as she wished. "Oh, they did, they _did_, but they had some nerve! How could they _not_ have lemonade on the menu? It's despicable, if you ask me!" He grunted snobbishly.

When Punch and Judy came back out with a bunch of small bags in their hands, Joker headed for the exit. Of course, a very reluctant Xack was in tow, she didn't have much choice in the matter. "Now...on to our final part of the evening: dancing!" Joker declared happily. "I have something special planned for that!" Xack whimpered. She didn't want to dance with him. Dancing was too personal, in her opinion.

With the limo now right outside the restaurant, Punch remained being the designated driver, and Judy opened the doors for Joker and Xack to get in. Once everyone was in, the limo drove off to the next destination. Again, Xack was hoping the police would of showed up while they "dined." Her hopes of being rescued were constantly being dashed. She wondered if she'll ever be saved. She wondered if this what her life was going to be like. Would she be living with Joker like this from now on?

"Well, up you go," Joker said to Xack, opening the sunroof of the limo and bringing the girl up with him. "How about some more water balloon fun, huh?- Or maybe it's paint, or ketchup, or glitter, or glue..."

Xack sighed exhaustedly. "Why are we doing this again? I-I don't understand..."

"What is there to understand?" Joker took up a water balloon and chucked at someone, the contents of flour exploding on the person. "It's best not to think about it, dearie. Just throw it and watch the madness ensue!" He threw another one and it managed to get four people. Joker laughed at his victory. "See if you can beat that! I got four people!"

Xack breathed out heavily. She did not wish to argue with him further about it, if she did, it would most likely anger him, and even Xack knew it wasn't a good idea for him to be in a bad mood. Then again, is "bad mood Joker" just as bad or worse, than "good mood Joker."

So, as the limo drove along the streets, trying to avoid being too conspicuous, Joker and Xack remained through the sunroof, throwing and whipping water balloons at unsuspecting individuals. The contents of the balloons still lulled Xack into a dream-like state, liking the pretty colors splatter all over people, objects, or buildings. She didn't much care for the more horrid tastes of the ketchup, mustard, flour, or anything she didn't consider "pretty" in her eyes. She would like to know why her mind went into a trance-like state whenever she'd see the more desirable effects come out of the water balloons. Xack even liked the sound it made when it blew open. _"My God, what's happening to me?... What's with me and water balloons exploding that I like so much?"_

Without even telling Joker, Xack shot back into the limo and sat down, smoothing out her dress and stared straight ahead, looking embarrassed.

"Hey!" Joker yelled, ducking below to peer at the girl irritably. "Why'd you stop?"

"I-I...I don't want to do it anymore," she simply said to Joker, folding her hands in her lap.

Joker growled inwardly, softly. "Wwwhhyyyyy...?" He questioned in a drawl, sitting across from her now.

Xack merely shrugged. "Um...I-I just don't." She sucked in her lips and turned another way.

Joker frowned, but it instantly changed into a cheeky grin when a thought came to him. "Oooooh, I see, you don't want to admit you had _fun_ throwing harmless, little, water balloons, right?" Xack continued to not look at him, shaking her head slowly. "Uh huh! That's exactly the reason why! Xackie-" He seated himself next to Xack and handed her a water balloon. "There's nothing wrong with having some fun, you know. It's always better when you don't think about it."

Xack turned the floppy water balloon in her hands, staring at it intently. "I just like the colors that come out, that's all. I...don't like throwing it at people. It's mean, and I think it hurts them."

Joker rolled his eyes. "People get hurt everyday. If they somehow get hurt while we're having our fun, well...they shouldn't of gotten in the way."

She glared at him. "Yeah, but you usually hurt them _intentionally_. Y-you _like_ to hurt people though!" She tossed the water balloon out the sunroof. Where it landed, no one would ever find out. "I...I don't _understand_ you! I don't get it! Why you do you like to hurt people? Why are we even throwing water balloons at people? Why are we even-"

Joker slapped a hand over Xack's mouth. "Having fun is all about _letting go_, Xack," he replied to her in a stern, hushed tone. "As soon as _you_ let go, and forget about your horrid past...you'll understand why..."

He removed his hand slowly, Xack stared at him with quizzical eyes. "What if...what if I can't let go?..." She asked ever so quietly.

Joker shrugged, resting his hands behind his head. "Then I guess you'll always be a sad, miserable little girl for the rest of your life..." When she turned away from him, in deep thought, the clown smirked.

Suddenly, the limo came to an abrupt stop, almost throwing Xack right out of her seat. She thought it was unfair that Joker remained still. "Oh, guess we're heeerrrree! Joker sang, opening the limo door and zipped right out. Xack had to collect herself before she exited, and when she stepped out, her jaw dropped at what was in view.

With all of Joker's usual spots or hideouts, this building too, appeared dilapidated. It looked like an old theater where plays or musicals would be held, and the sign up front reading _Monarch Theater _only proved it. Large bulbs circled the sign, and if they were lit, Xack imagined it would be a beautiful sight. There were also posters to the left and right where the double doors are, but what originally was on the posters would remain a mystery, since they too, were torn and wear down from neglect and old age.

Joker walked up and stood in front of the doors. "You know, I always planned on using this old building to lure Batsy into a well, concocted trap of sorts, but tonight..." He held out his hand for Xack to take, grinning devilishly. "It's our ballroom..."

She stared at his hand, hesitating upon taking it. She bit her bottom lip nervously, and slowly she stretched out a hand to him. Joker snatched it up and took her into the theater, with, of course, Punch and Judy right behind them.

When Joker pushed open the double doors, the inside was nothing what Xack expected. What did she expect? She expected to see velvety seats missing or torn to shreds. She expected to see a stage with missing floor boards, and the large curtain, used to open an act or dismiss it, would either be missing or torn. Was she right in all this?

She was not. The inside of the theater took Xack fully by surprise, for it was nothing how the outside looked, ruined and aged. The inside...it had been refurnished and repaired; everything was back to the way it was, save that most of the furnishings seemed newer than probably what the theater originally had. The seats were clean, not torn, and none of them were missing. The wooden boards on stage looked recently waxed; even the main curtain was still in its place. Sure, it looked a little bit dusty, but then again, considering how large it is, it's probably very difficult to clean.

"It...it all looks brand new!" Xack breathed in amazement, her eyes taking in everything there is to see.

Joker still took her through the theater to reach the stage. "Well, I sure didn't want it to look like a dump on our date, now do I?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

He got onto the stage and helped Xack up. The stage itself wasn't quite what she was expecting, since it was harder to see when she was on the other side of the room. The stage was large and circular, and she was sure it didn't look that way upon its first completion. Joker must of made adjustments to it.

After a moment, Punch and Judy went to either sides of the curtains and pulled on ropes to close them. During that time, Joker walked off someplace to turn on the spotlights, almost blinding Xack since she wasn't used to seeing such bright light. Now the girl felt like she was entrapped on the stage, all closed off and the only decent light source was where the spot lights shone or reflected off of.

"I'll be right back," Joker told Xack as he started to go to another part of the stage that couldn't be seen. "I have to check on something..." He waved for Punch and Judy to follow him, obviously wanting their help without actually admitting it. The two goons obediently and silently did as they were commanded and accompanied the clown. They all left Xack alone.

Xack breathed in and out heavily, not really desiring to be by herself in a place like this. There were drawn curtains on one side of the stage, and behind her...she couldn't tell. There seemed to be a very large, black cardboard of sorts, almost as if scenes or places were supposed to be placed here when play acts were put on. _"What is this? Some of kind...stage prop? A board for scenery?"_ She placed a hand on it, looking to either sides, but nothing. _"I don't understand anything. Nothing makes sense with Joker around..."_

Then, a thought occurred to her when her gaze went back to the large curtains. _"I could...I could just get out of here. Joker isn't around. His goons aren't around either..." _She examined around herself before she made her way to the curtain. _"Should I try running away again? Maybe this time I won't run into any rapists or killers." _She groaned when she realized she was still in the dress. _"Oh my God, there's no way I can run in a dress like this! ...But..."_ Xack still neared the curtains determinedly. _"I'm gonna try..."_

She stood in front of them, taking one last breath before she slowly pushed some of it out of the way so she could get through. Unfortunately, when she parted the curtain, Joker was already on the other side of it, staring at her with a perpetual grin on his face. Xack gasped loudly and stumbled back a little, never anticipating the Joker just to appear right in front of her.

Joker cocked his head, slowly coming towards her. "Going somewhere?" He asked in a slightly higher-pitched voice, his eyes sparkling with malice.

Xack continued to back away. "I-I-I was...I was looking for you," she lied, smiling nervously.

Joker's grin widened excitedly. "Oh? Well, here I am..." He stopped and took out a small device from his coat pocket. He pushed a button on it and immediately the stage was filled with eerie carnival music; music that sent a horrible shiver down her spine. She recognized this spooky melody so very well...it was almost like yesterday when she heard it.

_"Oh my God!" _She shrieked inside her head. _"I remember this!... I remember this music!"_

The music that played was the same one she heard those many months ago...when Joker forced her to dance with him at his rundown carnival...forced her to kiss him ruthlessly...and even attempted to get her into a chemical bath to alter her physical appearance.

"This...this song!" She cried, still backing away from Joker, holding her stomach for comfort.

"Oh! You _do_ remember it!" Joker said happily. "I'm so glad, I even got some mirrors here as a reminder..." He gestured behind her to where that black cardboard was. Xack turned around and her hands immediately went over her mouth. Instead of a pitch-black cardboard, mirrors have replaced it, similar to the mirrors featured in the "hall of mirrors" at a carnival.

Xack started to panic, hyperventilating. "I...I can't dance with you!" She shrilled, trying to figure out some way to run around him.

Before she could even attempt anything, Joker had already caught up with her and took up both her hands in his, trying to manipulate her into a position for dancing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and jerked her body closer to his. Xack stared up at him frighteningly. Everything that happened that night, the night that he kidnapped her, kissed her, tried to _mutate_ her, it was all coming back to her now.

Joker took a hand and ran his fingers over her cheek, caressing it softly. "Has anyone ever told you how _beautiful_ you are?" he said to her with a slight purr in his voice. Xack flinched, his possessive touch sending shivers through her.

When she was about to answer him, he already did it for her, "Hope not, otherwise I would have to kill them for even thinking of it..." He grabbed her more firmly, hurting her a little. "I'm the only one who should be _looking_ at you."

A fearful sound escaped her lips, terrified by Joker's words.

Then they started to dance, with Joker taking the lead of course, since he's the only one who knew how to dance. ...Then again, when Xack pondered on it some more, does Joker _really_ know how to dance, or does he just make something up for Xack to believe he knew how to? Whatever the answer may be, Xack had to go along with it.

Xack was very reluctant to dance with him properly though. Every time she tried leaning away from him, try to wiggle her hands out of his, he only grew more impatient with her and kept bringing her back against his frame.

The clown twirled her about to the sinister music, and he even dipped her every now and then. Xack gasped softly and clung to him more tightly, an action that Joker much obliged to. The music eventually dulled Xack's sense of reality. Every minute that went by, she started to slip and become unaware on what was going on around her.

It wasn't until Joker shifted himself when she partially came back to her senses. Joker chuckled quietly. "We're just like _Beauty and The Beast_, aren't we?" He mused, but then his tone got murderous, "Of course, if anyone ever called you _beast_, I'd rip their lungs out..." He grinned darkly, while Xack held in a gasp, her eyes growing wide with fright.

"You know, you're probably the first woman that's ever gone out with me and not suffered a- 'fatal accident'," He decided to share his thoughts in an odd, cheery voice, his eyes staring off elsewhere blissfully.

Xack shut her eyes, making a few tears run down her cheeks, trying her best not to weep in front of him, but it got increasingly difficult every time he opened up his mouth to speak. She wanted to cry...because she was afraid he might end up getting her killed, or kill her himself. Either way, she wondered why Joker even told her that.

Suddenly, she felt his face on her, eyes opening back up to find that his were peering right back into hers. He grinned. "Enjoying our time-" His grin had turned "upside-down" when the lights reflected off of her tear-stained cheeks. He stopped the dancing to touch these tears with a finger. He seemed aghast by this. "You're...you're _crying_?" He sounded more shocked than anything. "What are you cryin' for? There's no reason for pathetic weeping when I've been a perfect host to our date." He growled hoarsely.

Xack slipped from his hold and backed away several feet. "I-I-I'm the only girl whose ever survived a night out with you?" Her hands balled up into fists, pushing them to her face in terror. She shook her head. "You're...you're a horrible _monster_!"

Joker stalked over to her and snatched her arm, bringing her back to him once again. "At least I'm a monster that knows how to have some fun around here," he stated to her evilly.

Then, just like that, the music clicked onto another song. It was definitely a lot more upbeat than the last...

**"If I...I get to know your name...**

**Well if I...get to trace your private number, baby..."**

Xack jumped, looking even more dazed and confused than she already was. Even her thoughts had switched to something else, gazing back at Joker dumbly. "I...I know this song..." she said in a weak voice, swallowing hard.

Joker's mood had instantly changed back into a better one, his grin beaming. "Oh goody, because now I _really_ want to dance with you again..." Before Xack could protest, Joker had already pulled her along, taking her hands in his and began spinning and twirling around the stage with her more whimsically.

**"All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun. Open up your lovin' arms. Watch out, here I come!**

**You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round round round..."**

Xack was continuously being spun around by Joker. She didn't feel the need to hurl or anything, but she knew when this was all over, she was going to have a splitting headache. _"Well...at least this song is a lot better than the last one," _she told herself in a reassuring manner.

And so, the dancing went on for a while longer before Joker finally decided to call it quits for the night, especially seeing how exhausted Xack looked. "Time for us to go home now, I think," he said, taking Xack off the stage for them both to head for the exit.

Xack didn't know where Punch and Judy went off to earlier, but the two lugs suddenly appeared and went out as well. They all got back to the limo, taking their rightful seats, and then the vehicle was off.

At this point, the girl was too tired for talking, laying down on the velvety seats and just staring straight ahead...and on to Joker's legs.

"Oh, that's right!" Joker spoke up, taking something out of his coat. "Sorry, dearie, but you need to sit up so I can put this on you." He showed her a bright, purple rag.

Xack furrowed her brows, but she did end up sitting straight. "What for?" She asked tiredly, yawning a little. Joker sat next to her and instantly put the blindfold around her eyes. "Hey!" She whined, wanting to take it off.

"No, no, no! You can't!" Joker wailed feigningly, wrenching her hands away from her face. "I have a surprise for you at the hideout!" He squealed in delight, knowing Xack will definitely love his next present to her.

"Oh, you mean about that 'thing' you called about earlier, right?" She said, sounding uninterested as possible.

"Uh huh! Of course! Now just sit tight. We're almost home."

Xack groaned, crossing her arms stubbornly and merely waited. "Um...you know, I-I'm surprised you didn't want to do more on our...'date'," she confessed unsurely, fidgeting with her hands.

Joker grinned joyfully, although Xack couldn't tell. "Don't you fret, we'll have plenty more hilarity and chaos another time." She almost moaned pitifully upon hearing that.

It didn't take long for the limo to finally reach the hideout, but unfortunately, now it was Joker that had to lead a blinded Xack through it, which meant putting her trust into a crazy man who loved to pull horrible pranks on people whenever the opportunity seemed best. She just prayed he wouldn't try it now, not being able to see and all.

He held her hand gently, showing her through the hideout in a hurried pace, not really speaking much to her, since he was all giddy with excitement on what he wanted to show her. "You're going to love it!" He told her happily. "No diamonds this time!"

"That's good...I guess..." She replied with uncertainty, wishing she could take the blindfold off now.

She then felt the weight of the small elevator beneath her feet, and in a matter of seconds, it began to descend downwards, causing Joker to get more impatient than Xack was. "Oooh...we're almost there..." Joker whispered delightedly, squeezing her hand in anticipation.

When the elevator got down to the bottom floor, Joker quickly led her off and navigated through the rest of the hideout, trying to have Xack not run into any props or crates along the way. "S-slow down!" She breathed, almost tripping on..._something_ she wasn't able to see.

Joker stopped abruptly in his tracks, and once again with the sudden stops, Xack almost fell forward, but the clown caught her and helped her stand up straight. "Okay, Xackie...here it is!" He proclaimed excitedly, removing the blindfold from her face.

What Xack assumed would be great disappointment to be seen, but as soon as her eyes laid on to what she saw, her low expectations on her 'surprise' were immediately squashed. She gasped in amazement, her hands coming to her mouth, shaking badly with jitters. What she saw...she could of sworn she was dreaming. Her mind kept telling her that: it had to be a dream...but she knew, she _knew_ it _couldn't_ be a dream...

It just couldn't.

The living room area of the hideout had been transformed into a video game room. The small television had been replaced with a large, flat-screen, HD TV that now hung on a wall. What surprised Xack the most...was all the video games Joker had gotten her. "Oh my God..." She breathed, nearing the shelf upon shelf of video games. As she got closer, she could only imagine that Joker had quite possibly gotten every single video game there could ever be! He even got a hold of old video game systems that had long since forgotten with time.

Xack froze, her body slightly curling into a ball where she stood, and strange sounds were emitting from her. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch..."

The henchmen that were hooking up the finishing touches to the video game systems all turned their heads to see what was the matter with her.

Joker took a step back, leaning away from her as if she were about to detonate a bomb. He couldn't fathom what was wrong with her! "Xackie... Xaaaaackiiieee..." He called out to her cautiously, but with some concern to his voice. The girl still didn't answer him back properly though. She remained rooted to the spot, still making the strangest of sounds. "What's wrong with you?"

He circled her carefully, trying to find the cause of the problem, but he couldn't find anything out of the norm with her; well, what he considered "normal" anyway.

After some time of actually thinking about it, it hit him: in Arkham, Xack was always so unhappy, nothing to ever look forward to or be excited about. Knowing that fact, now that she's seen- _has_ something that literally makes her extremely happy and excited to no end...she doesn't know how to handle the emotions, and thus, her strange behavior was the only thing she was able to do. She was experiencing for the first time what it was like to be so thrilled over something she loved. ...For Joker, it was a rather pathetic and embarrassing sight, really.

All of a sudden, Xack fell to her knees. "Xackie!" Joker cried, helping her to her feet as carefully as he could.

"...I-I-I'm...f-f-f-_fine_...," she finally mustered up to tell Joker, her legs still a little weak and wobbly. "I'm...I'm okay..." she clutched her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

Joker rocked back and forth with his feet and clasped his hands behind his back. "So...I take you like my present this time, huh?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh!" Xack gasped, and then she burst out, "YES!" She answered back, running up to the library of games. "Oh my God, YES! I-I could never even _think_ you would do something like this for me!"

She grabbed hold of one, and it was at that split second did she realize, "Oh, wait...these games were stolen, weren't they?" By the look on Joker's face, he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of utter hopelessness and frustration. Then Xack rolled her eyes, shaking the feeling off. "Oh, that's not important now..." Joker looked relieved.

"Oh my God! I-I can't believe all the games you got!" she squealed in complete joy, examining all the different titles and game systems. "Atari 2600, ColecoVision, Commodore 64GS, Dreamcast, Playstation 3- a-a-and, and you even found the crappy video games that the _Angry Video Game Nerd_ reviewed!"

Joker cocked his head to the side. "The who-and-what now?" He scoffed, changing the subject, "Oh, Xackie..." He sighed wearily, his eyes staring off everywhere else but her. "If only you could be _this_ happy when we try to have some fun together..."

Xack was taken aback by Joker's words, the feeling of that sudden happiness being drained and replaced with guilt. She gazed at all the games and game systems, and then her sight went to Joker, whom merely blinked at her curiously.

The girl was bouncing in place from all the excitement she had in her. "Oh...Joker, I-I'm sorry. I..." She paused a moment, seeming very apologetic. "I...I promise I'll try. I promise I'll try to have fun with you more." Then she ran up and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much..." She whispered, tears of joy now running down her cheeks.

Joker didn't know how to register what Xack just did. Did she really...is she _really_ hugging him right now? Willingly? He couldn't believe it. He finally got her to be near him without forcing her or demanding her to.

Finally, Joker hesitantly hugged back, but it mostly resulted him patting her back gently. "No trouble at all, dearie."

Xack stepped back, glancing to the mountain of video games, and back to Joker again, her smile beaming. "So...you want to play a game with me? It-it looks like those guys are just about done hooking everything up."

Joker snorted rather rudely, "Video games?" He snidely remarked, since he was the type to think video games were for losers and very lonely people. When he saw Xack's pleading expression on her face though, it lessened his own annoyed one. "Oh...alright..." he replied tiredly, having a weary smile on his face.

Xack squeaked blissfully, and then the two walked further into the newly video game room, deciding what video game they could play together before retiring for the night.

* * *

_~ Wow! this is the longest chapter I ever wrote in fanfiction! Sorry about the length, but a lot does happen in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it though anyways. ~  
_

_*song lyrics by* ~ **Dead or Alive "You Spin Me Right Round"**_


	26. Stupid Fun

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Stupid Fun**

_**Before the Sickness...but after the Obsession...**_

Dr. Bagley stared intently at his patient, Xack Hathaway, seated directly across from his antique desk. Xack sat there in that slick, leather chair which looked just as old-fashioned as Dr. Bagley's desk. She pressed her back against the armrests, and her head lay gently on the back cushion. She ran her fingers slowly on the chair's delicate stitching, which could easily be torn out with manicured fingernails. For some reason Xack had the urge to do just that, probably out of anxiousness or anxiety she felt at the moment. Her eyes were unmoving as she stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at her psychiatric doctor.

Dr. Bagley cleared his throat quietly and neatly folded his hands on his desk. "We have to talk about this sooner or later, Xack," he told her sternly, leaning forward. Xack remained silent. "I'm assuming whatever happened to you at that rundown carnival has made you feel embarrassed, or even too ashamed to talk about it; but...perhaps it will make you feel better if you just tell me what took place there."

She stifled from bursting into tears. Instead, she let out a soft, faltering breath. "It won't change anything. I don't know how it'll make me feel better." Xack replied back dejectedly, and then she turned herself around so she could face her doctor.

"Perhaps it won't, but it isn't healthy to bottle this up. It might give you relief to let someone else know what happened to you." Xack looked unsure about Dr. Bagley's concerned words. "From what I understand you were alone with Joker for quite some time before any help could arrive...is this correct?" Xack tensed up upon his question, sucking her lips in from nervousness, but eventually she nodded hesitantly.

"I don't want to keep assuming what occurred between yourself and that man. Please, Xack..."

Xack looked up at him, her eyes large with fear. She didn't want to keep him guessing; didn't want him to get angry or annoyed that she wasn't talking. The girl opened her mouth to say weakly and quietly, "He...he kissed me..." She immediately bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "He-he forced me against a wall. He forced me against himself, and he...and he forced me to kiss him..." Xack curled herself up into the chair, bringing her legs up to her chest. "I can still feel him... I can still _feel_ his lips on mine..." She lightly touched her lips with shaky fingers. "And I don't want to feel them anymore..."

Dr. Bagley sighed softly as he finished jotting down something in his notebook, then lifted his eyes to meet hers. "This...question may come as obvious to you, but I must ask: how did it make you feel when he kissed you?"

Xack vaguely glared at him, not liking the question at all. Still, she answered him nonetheless, "It made me feel...I felt...scared. Terrified. I didn't...I didn't _like_ what he was doing to me." She sniffled, now it was becoming increasingly harder for her not to sob. "He did it because he got mad at me. He knows I don't like to be touched, but he did it anyway." She balled up her hands tightly.

Dr. Bagley appeared as if he was about to jot something down in his notebook, but instead, he tapped his pen on it anxiously. Suddenly, he put the pen down. "I have to speak out of term here, Xack," said the doctor with great sincerity in his voice. Xack perplexedly stared back at him. "You are obviously disgusted by what Joker did to you; however, as infuriated you are with him, I've seen you time and time again talk to him during recreations; and just recently, I might add."

Xack crossed her arms, trying to think of some way to defend herself. "I have no one else to talk to," she stated defensively in a slightly pouty tone. "I don't-I don't know what else to do-"

"You know that's not true. I can change your schedule so you don't have to confront him anymore," Dr. Bagley told her. "If that doesn't solve the problem, I can always find a way to transfer you to a different asylum, so you can get the proper help you need."

Xack's eyes grew wide with worriment. She fidgeted with her fingers, eyes darting to all sorts of objects in the room. "B-but, Joker will just get mad, won't he? I mean, I can't just...I can't just _leave_ him, you know. He'll just get mad and hurt people because I'm gone, right? S-so, I have to stay here and see him..." She then mumbled quietly, "Even if there are times I don't want to." She breathed out heavily, and then peered at Dr. Bagley again calmly. "I have to stay."

The doctor appeared aggravated, moving around as if he was uneasy about all this. He rubbed his face, hoping to rid himself of the growing annoyance he was having with his patient. "You have to stop this," he berated her. "You know very well none of that is true."

Xack tilted her head downwards in shame, her eyes to the floor. The doctor continued, "You always have a choice to not face him anymore, and yet, you still do." He breathed in deeply. "I know you have..._feelings_, for Joker, and being in denial about it-"

"I don't have 'feelings' for Joker. I'm not in _denial_," Xack snapped bitterly, her voice rising in anger. "I...I have nothing to be in denial about."

Dr. Bagley rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the oncoming headache. "Xack Hathaway, I'm speaking to you as not your doctor, but someone is who is very concerned about you. You can get out of this any time you want. You know this." He folded both hands on his desk and leaned forward. "There are two reasons why you won't leave Joker, and who knows, it could be both."

Xack looked up at him with curious, but fearful eyes. "You're either afraid that if you leave him, he'll find someone to replace you," said Dr. Bagley. "Or you're afraid that if you leave this asylum- leave Gotham-"

"You'll end up missing him."

* * *

Xack woke up, gasping loudly in fright as she did. The girl shot straight up on the couch she had slept on. She clutched the coat that was used as a blanket tightly in her shaky hands. In front of her was the large TV, and the assortment of videogames scattered around that she played with Joker and even his goons, from previous nights. Off to the side of the couch was a bucket that Xack just had to cock her head to when her eyes wandered to it.

Seconds later, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that one goon of Joker's named Kenny, leaning in to her line of sight. "What happened? Bad dream?" He wondered, approaching the couch she sat on.

Xack nodded slowly, now putting a hand to her matted hair. "Yeah..." she peered up at Kenny. "I...I dreamed about that one robot from Futurama- um, the Robot Devil, I think he's called?" Kenny nodded in acknowledgement. Xack continued, but with a more frantic tone. "Okay, so I don't quite remember how it goes, but for some reason, he kept wanting to chop my hands off, and of course, I didn't want him to, so I ran around all over town, trying to escape him and stuff. Before I woke up, he caught up with me, and he was about to chop my hands up. Woke up just when he did it." Xack scoffed, looking over her hands as if to see it had actually happened. "I think the Robot Devil is cool and all, but I don't like having..._nightmares_ like that."

Kenny crossed his arms. "Huh, you know, with all the horror games you keep playing with everyone, I thought you would have nightmares about that; not Futurama," he said it as if he were holding in a slight chuckle from that fact.

Xack smiled sheepishly at him, and then glanced down to the coat that acted as a blanket to her, now realizing that it was one of Joker's. She squeezed the coat painfully in her hands. _"Did Joker cover me up with this?"_

"How're you feeling?" Kenny asked. "I mean, ever since you got sick that day-"

"I didn't get _sick_," Xack pointed out. "I just..." She paused, thinking about the right words to say. "I think I just got too excited about all the games that Joker got me, and...I think it all just got to me." Her eyes set on the bucket that stood next to the couch. She was beginning to remember again on what happened that night. "So embarrassing! I wanted to play more games, not...not...not..." She was hesitating on saying the last words. "...not throw-up!"

Kenny shrugged. "Yeah, bet it was embarrassing, but...Joker's seen worse. Don't feel too bad about it."

"Yeah, um..." Xack gazed around her surroundings, but her eyes fell on Kenny once more. "Where is Joker?" A part of her couldn't believe she asked such a thing.

Kenny blinked, thinking for a minute. "...I'm not sure, but..." He edged slightly towards the TV in front of her. "I bet if I turn on the news, you could find out that way."

Xack shook her head instantly. "N-no, that's alright. I don't...I don't _need_ to see the people he's hurting right now."

Xack turned herself over on the couch, facing the cushions as she started to tremble in fear. "I can't...I can't do this anymore..." She said fretfully, her words wavering.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He wondered curiously.

Xack tried to keep her composure so she could explain herself. "I can't- I mean...this is all too weird for me. I...I can't live a life like this!" She sat up, curling her body up into a ball. "Mm-my life was _normal_ before, well, what people would call 'normal' anyways, even if my life did suck. And now...now it's like this!" She sobbed, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "Do you think I ever thought my life would be like this? Do you think I ever thought I would end up in that asylum, and meet...and meet those _people_- those crazy _criminals_ I'd see on TV?" She looked up at Kenny. "And then there's Joker..." She sighed heavily. "What am I...what am I supposed to _do_ with myself around him?" She shrugged her shoulders to that.

Kenny merely stared at her for some time, then he decided to sit on the armrest on the other side of the couch. Xack turned her body more towards him. "A-a place like this- people like this, it's so unreal, you know?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, I guess, but when you grow up here, you get used to it."

Xack rolled her eyes and shook her head briefly, not knowing how to feel about all that's happened to her.

Kenny noticed the rather bewildered expression on her face. "Can I say something here?" Xack gave him a small nod. He crossed his arms and appeared more serious now. "I know you still want to escape from here." He saw Xack shudder; obviously he was right on the mark. "When you've been up and about while Joker was away some days ago, I watched you from a distance. At first I just thought you were curious about his stuff, but then you kept taking your time and looking at that elevator he rides up from this place."

Xack sighed, her eyes sadly to the floor. Kenny scratched his arm lightly. "I don't quite understand why you want to leave. You seemed really happy when Joker got you all those games, and I remember him talking about you before, saying that you used to like him alot-"

"That was...it was different, back then...when we were stuck in Arkham," she said in a weak defense, fidgeting with her hands a bit. "I mean, I...I did like him..." She smiled shyly. "He made me forget how much my life sucked, you know. He...he made me laugh..." Her eyes locked with Kenny's for half a second. "I mean, when he wasn't being...creepy, of course..." A short, nervous chuckle escaped her.

"So...what made you stop liking him?" Asked Kenny.

Xack eyed him suspiciously. "Joker didn't put you up to this, did he?" She questioned irritably. Kenny shook his head. She accepted the answer...for now, anyways. "Well...everyone told me to stay away from him, a-and, he does do things...that scare me." She folded her hands together, putting them close to her face in fear.

"But...even when you were out of Arkham, Joker mentioned you would come visit him all the time," pressed Kenny, leaning forward to try to get himself more comfortable. "Doesn't sound like someone who hates him...or is scared of him." He gave her an unconvinced look.

Xack didn't even know how to respond. "Well...I..." she fidgeted some more. "I like...talking to him. It's...really hard to explain. With Joker...I feel like...I feel like I don't have to..._hide_ anything from him. It's like...it's like he _knows_ me. It's kinda scary to think about, but...I don't know, it doesn't bother me- I mean, we were both in an asylum and all, so..." she went quiet for a moment, thinking. "So...sometimes I feel...I can...relate to him- again, hard to explain, but...that's the way I feel."

Then silence endured. Xack shifted around in her seat bashfully, not sure what to say at this point. She felt she rambled on too much more than she wanted to. She was hoping Kenny would break the silence with some chat...or go away, but he did nothing of the sort. He continued to stare at her with the utmost attention. Nervousness was beginning to well inside of Xack more. She didn't like the "awkward silence" that was lingering about.

So, finally, she spoke up, not caring if it was something Kenny didn't want to hear, "It sounds stupid, but...I kinda liked going to school- only because those were the days I had to see my friends...and I got away from my mom..." A wry little smile was on her lips, trying to lighten her own mood. "I mean, I was only about halfway through highschool before my mom died and all, but...those were still...pleasant times, I guess." She snorted a soft chuckle, remembering something from her past. "There was this boy in school I met in seventh grade. We talked, and before I realized it...we were friends, I guess...I think." She rubbed her arms. "Anyways, through highschool, we had some classes together. We talked, of course, and after classes, we would walk the halls and still talk to one another. Kinda funny, because my friends thought, since we talked so much, that we were boyfriend and girlfriend!" She smiled happily at reminiscing the past, but then her expression faded. "I think he was my first and only crush I had..."

Xack grabbed hold of the crystal necklace around her neck. "In highschool, I had this really cool snowflake necklace, but...I lost it in school some time before mom died, and I never found it...sucks, really." Her whole demeanor saddened now. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I stuck around highschool longer. Would that boy have been my boyfriend?-"

"Oh?" Joker wondered curiously, crossing his arms. "And just what is this 'boy's' name?"

Xack gasped loudly, a huge shiver ran through her body when she heard Joker's dark, but mirthful voice. Both she and Kenny turned their heads around to see the clown standing behind the couch, grinning madly as usual. He slowly came around to the front, and at the same time, Kenny immediately slipped out of there, knowing Joker wouldn't want him around anymore.

When Kenny cleared out of sight, Joker hastily sat down right next to Xack, which the girl didn't prefer being this close to him. She tried to scoot herself further to the end of the couch, not wanting their bodies to touch, but Joker didn't make that seem possible. He made attempts to wrap an arm around her to bring her closer, and when that didn't seem to work, he tried with her arms, grinning excitedly at Xack's futile struggling.

She froze when Joker's fingers barely grazed her cheeks. His face came mere inches away from hers, but he stopped. "So...Xackie...what's his name, hmm?" He smiled rather pleasantly at Xack, and this frightened her.

She took her shaky hands and placed them onto Joker's, getting his off her. "I'm...I'm not telling you his name," she told him determinedly, although she knew she didn't sound the least bit brave about it.

"Aww, come on! You can tell me!" The Joker persisted innocently, baring his jig-sawed teeth to her. "I promise I won't..._find_ him..." his eyes shifted to either sides suspiciously, as if he knew that wasn't true at all.

Xack managed to frown at him. "N-no. Even I know th-that's not true." She swallowed, and then added, "Besides, he was just a crush I had a long time ago. I don't...I definitely don't feel the same way I do about him now. Too much has happened for me to care anymore."

Joker began to stroke Xack's cheeks again with his fingers very gently, making her skin tingle uncomfortably. She didn't like this kind of contact. It often meant something she didn't want to happen between them. The clown grinned widely. "You know you're beautiful," he decided to tell her in a low, sensual tone. He leaned more of himself into her. She could feel his breath on her. "I probably would kiss you right now, but-"

_Kiss..._

That's all Xack needed to hear. She cried out, wiggling out from Joker and stood several feet from the couch, cowering into herself from him invading her personal space too much.

Joker remained where he was, appearing quite frustrated with what just occurred. His displeasured expression lightened up all of a sudden. "Another time then..." he murmured softly, and then turned his gaze to the trembling Xack off to the side. "So...how is my girl feeling these days?"

Xack was still in shock. "Um..."

"You know, the last time you chucked your dinner out!"

Xack now scoffed, annoyance building. "I didn't get 'sick', okay? I just...got too excited, that's all..."

"No kiddin'!" Joker said in astonishment, eyes widened for good measure.

Xack grunted, crossing her arms as she leant her body to one side. "I'm...I'm feeling a bit better," she grumbled, answering Joker's question. "My chest still hurts a little though..."

Joker got up from the couch as well, throwing his arms into the air happily. "That's great to hear!"

Xack furrowed her brows. "My chest hurting is...great?"

"No, no, no, not _that_, of course! You getting _better_ is!" Joker went over to Xack and threw an arm around her. "How 'bout tomorrow night we hit the streets? Just us two- no Punch an' Judy. No goons..." He grinned, waiting for a reply from Xack.

Xack was a bit taken aback by the request. "Go out? Again?" She wondered with growing fright.

Joker chuckled, "Well of course, silly! Did you think I just wanted to keep you cooped up in here?" He let out a few short chortles before he went on. "I didn't kidnap ya so you could sit around on your cute, lazy behind all day!" He bit his lip teasingly as he snaked a hand around to pinch her butt, causing Xack to cry out in surprise. She immediately took a few steps away from him, giving him a hated look.

Before she could yell out something in anger to him, he cut her off, "This time though, I want you to pick our destination."

Xack's anger was quickly replaced with wonderment. She became somewhat startled by his words. "Wh-what?"

"Just what I said: I want you to decide where we're going tomorrow," he smiled at her with glee. Xack just blinked at him, waiting for him to say he was kidding. After a few silent moments, she realized he wasn't.

She put a hand to herself. "You...want me...to say where we're going to go?" Joker nodded. "Wh-why? I mean, that isn't like you, is it?"

Joker's smile never faltered, walking over to Xack to resume having his arm around her in a friendly gesture. "Eh, sometimes I like to indulge others. It amuses me." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

Xack tried not to look at him while she pondered. She actually wanted to "joke" and tell him that she would prefer if he would take her home, but he knew he wouldn't like that answer...at all. She also thought about mentioning the Wayne manor, but knew that would be a bad idea too, since she didn't want anyone there to get hurt.

Joker didn't like her taking so long to respond, so he decided to say, "There has to be something you always wanted to do, but your horrible parents forbade you to do it...right?" His eyes lit up when that seemed to grab her attention, but she hastily turned her head away in embarrassment, now putting a fist to her mouth. "Oh, so you _do_ know something! How about telling ol' Mr. J about it?" Xack turned herself away from his gaze, shaking her head erratically. "Awh, come on! Tell me!"

"No! It's...it's stupid," she said into her fist, although a giggle made it into that sentence somehow.

"I'll be the judge of that," Joker declared, getting in her personal space yet again. "Now tell me!" Again, Xack shook her head frantically, avoiding eye contact with him.

He made attempts to try grabbing her and force her to look at him, but she kept slipping out from his hands, moving to different parts of the warehouse; almost toying with him about it.

"S-stop, okay? I...I don't want to say what it is." She stopped to face him now, but her eyes still shied away from his. "H-how about we just..." She said the first thing that came to her head, "Go to a...miniature golf course..." She smiled sheepishly, but Joker's expression was stern. Her smile instantly fell, fidgeting now. "...or something..."

Joker growled lowly. He didn't care what it was. He was the type that just had to know what was on her mind earlier. He wasn't going to take any other answer but that. Miniature golf course? Was Xack serious. She couldn't be serious.

"Miniature golf course, huh?" Said the Joker sourly. Xack shrugged. She didn't know what to think. Joker grinned psychotically at her now. "Nuh uh! Nope! Not having it, dearie!" He closed the distance between himself and Xack, forcing her to back up against a large crate, pinning her there. Xack's eyes were wide with fright, her lips agape, wondering what Joker was going to do with her. Joker's eyes bore holes into hers, grinning madly. "You made a face when I asked you about something your parents didn't like you doing, and you're going to tell me...otherwise..." He leaned casually against the crate, and with his other hand, he twirled a strand of Xack's hair. "...I'm going to tickle you."

"You're joking?" Xack blurted out in a hoarse voice, hugging herself.

Joker's smug grin couldn't possibly get any wider. "Oh, I do _love_ jokes...but this time I'm _not_ joking..." he brought his hands in between them, flexing his fingers painfully slow for Xack to take it all in. "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna have to use some force on ya." He snickered through clenched teeth, looking all too eager to get his hands on her. "_Tickle_ force."

Xack's breathing escalated as his hands inched closer to her abdomen, but before his fingers could even brush her skin, she gave in and shouted, "Okay, Okay! Th-this isn't even worth it! I'll tell you!"

"Aww..." Joker pouted, bringing his hands back to his sides. "Giving up so soon? I was hoping you would hold out longer." He took a step back from her. "Whatever it is can't be that 'stupid' if you give up before I could even begin your tickle torture!" He giggled musingly. "So...out with it!"

Xack toyed with her fingers at first, twisting and pulling on them nervously. She then mumbled something under her breath, but Joker couldn't quite place what it was. "Wha'sat, dearie?" He asked, leaning in and cupping a hand over his ear.

The girl threw her arms to her sides frustratingly, spatting out, "J-jumping on the bed! My parents told me to never jump on the bed, even though I've always wanted to. Looked fun." She casted her stare downwards, too embarrassingly ashamed to face him at the moment.

Joker's lips slowly cracked into a cheeky grin. For a minute he was silent. "Why, that is stupid-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it is," grumbled Xack, crossing her arms and turning away from him in shame.

Joker's lips twitched, and it didn't take long for him to start up his psychotic laughing; falling to the floor and holding his gut for comfort. "HA HA HAHAHAHAHH! Jumping on the bed?! That's it?! Your _parents_...wouldn't let you jump on the bed?! HAHAHAAAHHAHAHAH!"

"I know it's stupid..." Xack muttered to herself quietly, starting to slink away carefully from the clown.

Joker abruptly stopped, making a face as if he was in some thought. "_But_...I can make it work." He jumped to his feet, hopping over to Xack so she would halt in her tracks.

"Um...what?" Xack stared at him with uncertainty.

"Of course it _is_ stupid! 'Parents won't let you jump on the bed'!" Joker laughed, trying to contain it from coming out in full-force. "What kind of parents did ya have anyways?"

"Mean ones," Xack replied bitterly, then she looked at him with mournful eyes. "I don't want to talk about them, Joker." Joker nodded in understanding, even though Xack knew he didn't really understand. She ended up frowning at his rather beaming grin.

He patted her shoulders gently and then walked away from her, going to some other part of the warehouse. Xack opened her arms, wondering what Joker was leaving her for. Somehow sensing this, Joker whirled around to say, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it! Your dear Joker will take care of everything! We'll have loads of fun tomorrow night!" Before he got farther away, he added, "Make sure to dress up! Don't like ya going out with me in rags!"

Xack was left standing there, wondering just what Joker had planned for them the following night.

* * *

Joker stood in front of one his large vanities and sprayed some fine cologne he happened to steal the last time he was out. He smoothed out a few strands of his dreadlocked hair, and straightened his purple tailcoat. When he felt he pampered himself enough, he took a few steps back to better examine his full figure in the mirror. He grinned proudly at his appearance, one of the things he was very boastful about.

He only wondered if Xack was ready to leave with him. _"She'd better be..."_ he spoke darkly in his thoughts, walking away from the vanity to find her. The last he heard, she was over at one of his stationed laptops, playing some computer game with a few of his non-bleached goons. He made a frustrated noise in his throat. _"Videogames..._

Then he spotted his goons hovered around a computer desk with the laptop on it. Xack was also included in the group; Kenny was the one on the laptop, playing a game that Joker couldn't tell what it was from his obstructed view. He growled inwardly. It was one thing that Xack loved videogames, but his _goons_ being into it too? He didn't like that one bit.

"Jesus, where is he?" Questioned one of the goons in a fearful voice.

"I don't know, I don't see him anywhere." Replied Kenny, eyes fixed to the computer screen. He let out a chuckle, "I'm scared shitless to turn around."

"Mmm...I-I don't think you're supposed to turn around," said Xack softly. "I think the key is to get eight pages without turning around, but trying to do it as fast as possible."

Kenny scoffed, "How the hell am I supposed to do that? The pages are randomly generated!-" He cut himself off, suddenly caught up in something. "Ah, shit, I hate this building. He could be around any corner..."

Xack shook her head slowly. "You should of gotten the page in the building first! You have like, four pages now! He's bond to get you in there-"

All of sudden, everyone shrieked, gasped, and screamed as a disturbing figure appeared on the screen. Joker got himself closer to see what the commotion was all about.

"You're screwed, man! There's no way out of there!" Said one of the other goons to Kenny, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Shit!" Kenny shouted.

Joker frowned. "What's so scary about a guy standing still anyway?"

Everyone froze up when they heard Joker's voice. As if on cue, all the goons cleared away from the computer desk, leaving Kenny and Xack alone with the psychotic clown. Xack figured they were all scared of Joker being around them...or perhaps they were scared of being around her when Joker is near?...

Xack spun around to face him, holding her hands together with a nervous smile on her face. "It's...it's...complicated, I guess." She cocked her head to the side when she said it. "If you're not scared of Slender Man, then...you're not scared."

Joker blinked, then sighed tiredly. He was about to add something to the whole Slender Man topic, but he finally caught sight of what Xack decided to wear, and he scowled at it. Instead of the costumes he wanted her to be in, the girl wore a pleated black skirt that almost touched her knees, black leggings, and a black t-shirt with some sort of cartoon character on it.

Xack blinked back at Joker, and judging by the annoyed expression on his features, she knew he disapproved of her outfit of choice.

He pointed at her clothes with great distaste, "Where did you get those?"

Xack just stood there. "Um...I dunno..." she answered back dumbly, her eyes wandering to different parts of Joker's hideout.

"Of course you know where, you devious little girl!" Joker stated frustratingly, although clearly, by the smirk on his face, he was delighted that she somehow got ahold of clothes like this without his knowhow. "So tell me, who got you that hideous wardrobe?"

A twinge of hurt struck Xack. "'Hideous'?" She fanned out her skirt for him. "I thought...I thought you wouldn't hate it this much. It's just, I don't like those other outfits you want me to wear- that spandex, latex-whatever stuff! It's _too_ tight! I don't want to wear things like that."

Joker grinned evilly. "Who got you that, Xackie?" He repeated in a more maddening tone.

"I'm...I'm not telling you," Xack told him nervously. "You'll probably end up hurting him...or killing him." She shied away slightly. "B-besides, it's not entirely his fault. I told him that you gave me permission to get clothes...and he actually believed me." She smiled a little at that. "I gave my usual clothing sizes, told him what I wanted...and he did it."

The clown _'hmmd_' to himself on the matter, thinking it over on what to do with Xack. "Normally I would _make_ you get into the costumes I picked out for you, _but_..." He placed a hand on his chin, leaning to the side so he could let Xack's outfit sink in for him. "We won't really be seen together in public, so I'll let this one slide..._this time_," he spoke the last few words in such a threatening manner that it made Xack tremble.

Instead of grabbing Xack harshly by the arm to drag her somewhere, Joker hooked his arm around hers and guided her to the small elevator leading up to the surface. Surprisingly, he wasn't quite as rough with her now.

"So...you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" Xack wondered, sounding a tad on the dejected side.

Joker chortled to that. "Why, dearie, I'm hurt you would think that!" He said in a feign dramatic way. "I just don't think you're ready to see how I get my kicks in Gotham..." They both got on the elevator, and Joker took it up to the next floor.

Xack furrowed her brows. "I...I know you hurt people, if that's what you mean," she muttered, attempting to push those thoughts aside. The better if she tried to ignore that fact about him. "I just think you don't want me to be seen with you...wearing this..." She waved a hand to her whole attire.

"Of course!" Joker retorted, voice rising for the occasion. "You look like a gothic, school girl who's secretly a nerd!" Like a light switch, his aggravated tone changed to sounding more on the sinister side. "_But_...since you seem so _eager_ to know how I have fun around here, maybe next time you can tag along when I rain on Gotham's parade!"

The color drained from Xack's skin. She had a feeling she was going to regret that later.

The rest of the time with the two was mostly spent in silence- well, Xack remained quiet as Joker decided to start up some banter for her to listen to; he really didn't care much for things left in the quietude.

It was the car ride that got Xack to being somewhat vocal again, expressing her concerns for Joker's crazy driving habits. Even though she was fortunate the car had seatbelts to begin with, but that didn't stop her from crashing into the passenger door, and even Joker from time to time when the maniacal clown made sharp turns around corners, and then cutting off other drivers on the road. Xack knew it wouldn't be long before the police caught wind of the Joker out on the streets.

To lighten Xack's terrified mood, Joker thought to sing something while on the road, but she had no clue what he was singing! The clown even put the tune in his radio, so at least his lyrics had a musical background.

"Comb your hair, paint and powder! You act proud, and I'll act prouder! You sing loud, and I'll sing louder! Tonight we're settin' the woods on fire!"

Xack gave him this utterly confused look on her face, not sure how to react or respond to his song. He wasn't all that bad a singer, she thought, but whatever the song was, definitely wasn't in her tastes. She could tell he was really into it though.

"You're my gal, and I'm your feller! Dress up in your frock of yeller! I'll look swell, but you'll look sweller! Settin' the woods on fire!" In between verses, Joker slapped Xack's leg playfully. "Come on, Xackie! Sing along!"

Before she even had the chance to answer, Joker kept going, "We'll take in all the honky-tonks, tonight we're havin' fun! We'll show the folks a brand a new dance that never has been done! HA!"

Xack stared at him with the most blank expression on her face. "Joker...I have no idea what the hell you're singing," she told him flat-out. "I can sing Gangnam Style, and that song's Korean!"

Joker was about to take up his song again, but Xack's words made him stop. He quickly glanced at her with displeasure. "What's...Gangnam Style?" He couldn't believe he asked it, but he had to know.

Xack's eyes sparkled at the request, something Joker wasn't used to seeing in her. "Oh my God! You never heard of Gangnam Style?! It's a really popular song right now! Even if you're not Korean, people are singing to the song, and even doing the dance to it!-"

"There's a dance?" Joker inquired, his tone sounded slightly disgusted. He then sighed depressingly. "You kids and the latest crazes..." He mumbled, turning off the car stereo. He lost the motivation to continue one of his favorite songs.

A part of Xack actually felt bad now. Her smile fading. "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood for you," she said to him apologetically. "You know, you might like Gangnam Style if you heard it-"

"I doubt that," Joker curtly replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

Xack shrugged a shoulder, knowing she shouldn't continue the discussion, lest make Joker more irritable than he already was.

"So...where're you taking me?" Xack asked, thinking to change the subject.

A small grin formed on Joker's lips. "You'll see," is all he said.

"...Can't you just tell me where we're going?" Xack half pleaded with him.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Xack grimaced. "Why is everything a surprise with you?"

Joker giggled gleefully, "Surprises are much more fun to have!"

_"Surprises with you are usually scary."_ Xack groaned worriedly, facing out the front window again.

For the remainder of the drive, Xack, once again, stayed on the quiet side. Joker, on the other hand, still continued to be talkative with his antics on the road; of course, his maniac driving helped, making Xack cry out every now and then when she kept crashing into the passenger's side and Joker. The clown thought it was hilarious that she was being thrown around his vehicle.

Eventually, Joker came to a slow as he neared their destination. "Here we are!" He announced, stopping alongside a sidewalk in the city. The people nearby screamed when they saw Joker, and ran in opposite directions to get away from him. A few of the more bolder ones took out their cellphones and managed to get a bad quality photo of him before taking off as well.

Xack peered up at the large store they pulled up to, and her eyes got wide in shock when she saw the name of the place. "This is...this is a mattress store!" Her head immediately jerked in Joker's direction, whom was already out of the car and strolled over to her side.

"Why, where else can you jump on all the beds you want?" Joker said to her happily, opening up the passenger door like a gentleman; although he wasn't very "gentle" when he yanked the girl out by her arm, causing her to yelp in pain. "Sorry, but I don't want ya gettin' away from me," He bit his lip, appearing mischievous to her.

"How can I get away? You're a lot faster than me, and..." She tilted her head down to her feet, shuffling them around a little. "I didn't put on any shoes."

Joker chuckled inwardly. "Still, you are a devious girl, if I do say so myself."

He brought her up to the doors, and from within his coat pockets, he withdrew a device Xack remembered seeing before, on their "first date". She pointed to it curiously. "I remember that thing...you used that to, um...break the glass on the dress store."

"Correct-o-mundo, Xackie! And now, I'll be using it to break _these_ doors," Joker pointed the device at the store's glass doors, and within seconds, the glass shattered beneath their feet. "Watch your feet now. Don't want you cutting them!" He and Xack carefully maneuvered around the broken glass to get into the store. Once inside, Xack almost instantly spotted the security cameras throughout the place.

"You can...you can turn off the security cameras, right?" She asked Joker meekly. "I don't want people to see what we're doing."

Joker laughed. "Ah, what a shy, little turtle you are, but...I'll grant you the request..." He started heading to the back of the store. When he realized Xack wasn't trailing him, he turned himself around and flashed her a warning glare. Suddenly, he grinned psychotically. "I'm gonna trust you that you're not gonna go running off, are ya?" Xack hastily shook her head. Joker still eyed her suspiciously. "Try it, and I will be a _very_ angry clown. Don't forget, my sweets: no matter where you go, I will find you again."

Xack nodded in understanding, sucking in her lips nervously at the way he spoke the last sentence...

_"...no matter where you go, I will find you again."_

The girl let out a sobbing breath. In a way, she really was trapped with him, wasn't she? Even if Joker was caught and taken back to the asylum...he would get out and steal her away from the world again. She put a hand to her mouth, her eyes frantically around the whole place as if she was looking for an escape route. She knew she needed to push those words out of her head, or else she would just breakdown and cry insanities.

Then again, Xack should feel a little grateful that Joker's been..."nice" up to this point. It could be worse, she thought, especially the way he treats everyone else. It made her wonder why Joker was so nice to her, when it's clear he's so cruel and rough with all the rest. _"And...he did get me all those games... That's the nicest thing he's ever done for me..."_

Xack took a deep breath...and then released it. Regaining her composure, she finally took the time to examine her surroundings before Joker came back. There really wasn't much to the place, after all, it was a mattress store, and it had just that: mattresses, lots of them, covering almost the entire room; all lined up, evenly spaced. She would complain about the rather dim lighting of the place, but she was lucky there was any kind of lights at all.

Just examining at all the mattresses made the girl feel a bit on the drowsy side. She couldn't help it though. Ever since she's been with Joker, she hadn't gotten much sleep. She preferred her own bed in a more comfortable setting.

Xack approached one of the mattresses and laid half her body across it. She noticed her eyelids feeling heavy, but before she had even a chance to give into the demands of her tired body, she suddenly felt Joker's lips at her ear. "Hello there, sleepy head," he whispered to her softly. She gasped in fright, turning around to see she was trapped at the edge of the mattress by Joker, peering down at her with those eerily, glowing red eyes. Was it the dim lights that made it this way?

"Wh-why do you sneak up on me? Stop that," she told him irritably, although it was clear by the tone of her voice she sounded quite tired.

Joker smiled at her. "I love the looks you give when I do," he admitted, now grinning. "But don't get too tired now, dearie. We have a mission before us!" He hopped up on the mattress before him and he helped Xack up onto it as well, even though she really didn't want to. Immediately, the girl clung to his arm, feeling herself teeter and totter from the unbalanced springs beneath her feet. She hated feeling so vulnerable right now.

Joker threw is one arm out to all the mattresses in the store. "Our mission: to jump on all the beds!" He laughed heartily afterwards.

Xack's eyes were wide with shock. "What?!" She cried. "You-you can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious!" Joker replied. "I didn't drag you all the way here just so we could pick out a mattress together! Now come on! Let's jump over to the next bed, shall we?" He began to bounce in place, readying himself to jump onto the next lined up mattress in front of them.

"What about...what about the police? Wh-what about Batman?" Xack questioned, her voice quaking. "They're bound to show up any minute now, right?"

Joker shot her an angered look. "Don't worry about them! Now, didn't you promise me that you would lighten up a little on our times together, hmm?" Xack weakly gazed at him and nodded hesitantly. "Alright then! Let's jump across together now!"

Xack, still clinging to his arm tightly, shook her head frantically. "N-no, Joker. This is stupid. This is just stupid. I-I can't make that jump! The gap is too wide!" She let out a nervous chuckle, her hands becoming clammy.

"Aww, don't you fret! I won't let you go," Joker told her soothingly, making sure Xack got a good hold on him; although the girl couldn't grasp onto him any tighter than she already was. "Rrrrreeeeaaaaady?" He drawled, smirking deviously at Xack.

"No-no-no-no-no-"

"Get sseeeeeet..."

"No-no-no-"

"GO!"

Before Xack realized it, she and Joker were lifted off their feet as they jumped from one bed to another, the girl almost tripping on herself as she landed on the other one moderately on the safe side. She was fortunate her grip on Joker didn't loosen at the slightest, lest she would have fallen between the gap. Xack did shriek a little from the overall shock of their jump together, but she smiled from ear to ear in relief that everything seemed to be alright with her.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, I didn't fall!" She cried happily, smiling and laughing in that same relief. "I didn't fall!"

Joker, rather pleased with the outcome Xack had, actually smiled brightly as well. "You see? Wasn't that fun?"

The girl loosened her grip a little on his arm, looking around to all sides of herself before answering him. "I...I think so," she said, sniffling as if she was close to sobbing for some reason. "I mean, I never done anything like that before."

Joker kept staring at her beautiful smile. He loved it, and he never wanted it to leave her face. He only wished the smile was more psychotic driven. "Wanna do it again?" He asked politely.

"Wait!" Suddenly her hold on his arm became vice like again. Then, she nodded, beginning to bounce on the bed with Joker to ready herself.

Joker grinned, and the two jumped to the next bed over. What took Xack by surprise, is that the clown had them jump onto another bed right after. The second instant jump though, made her stumble and fall on the mattress, almost taking him with her, but he managed to get his arm loose before that happened.

"You didn't tell me you would jump again immediately after that!" She protested, getting into a sitting position on the mattress.

The crazed clown giggled in amusement, "I thought you would just catch on." Xack watched him jump onto other beds before him, landing with great precision and balance. Secretly, she admired that, smiling again because of it.

When Joker was far off in the distance, he turned around and beckoned a hand to her. "Come on, slow poke!" He urged cheerily. "Think you can jump as good as me?" He smirked at her.

Xack laughed softly, "I doubt that," she said, standing up on the bed now. She held out her arms to steady her balance.

Joker waved his hand once more, and then he was off, jumping on beds one after the other. Xack waited a moment to steady herself, then launched her body onto the mattress in front of her. She made a good landing to the other side, although she still teetered in place a little upon impact, but she was thankful she didn't fall over or anything. She did the same thing when she made another jump to a bed. She took her time with each bed she jumped on, paranoid that she'll end up losing her balance at any given time and then have a very painful fall to the floor.

As she made her sixth attempt to jump a bed, Joker had already hastily hopped next to her, somewhat out of breath from his agile actions beforehand. "You're always so careful, aren't you?" He wondered, watching Xack trying to keep steady on the bed.

A wry smile cracked on the edge of Xack's lips. "I-I'm not like you," she said in her defense. "I'm just scared I'll fall or something." She peered down between the gaps of the beds. "It may not be a long drop, but if I jump and I _miss_, it's going to hurt, and I don't like pain." She now gave him a nervous look.

"Awh..." He then snatched her hand up in his. "How about we go at it again together, hmm? Would you like that?"

At the moment, Xack didn't know what to respond with. First she stared down at their entwined hands, and slowly she followed her gaze up his arm and then finally to his pale features. His perpetual grinning never ceased. "I, um...okay," she said shyly, now gripping his hand a firmer.

He didn't have to warn her about when he was going to jump. She just assumed. Xack watched Joker's movements carefully, and when it looked like he was about to make his move, she did too; after all, she didn't want her timing to be off. It would send them both crashing to the ground...or her, at least.

Joker didn't want her being careful anymore. It was just jumping on the bed. What did people have to be so careful about anyways?

The rest of the time with them, it was one jump after the other. No breaks in between or anything. A part of Xack was extremely worried. Afraid that at some point she or Joker will slip up and cause the other to tumble with them. But...they didn't. Joker's hold on her hand made her feel at ease; made her feel..._safe_. Soon her paranoia turned into blissful laughter, as the two jumped onto each mattress with perfect unison. Not a moment later did Joker join in on the laughs.

The whole situation now felt too unreal with Xack. She couldn't believe it, even though everything was happening right now. If someone told her while she was still in highschool, that someday she would meet the Joker, and that the two would be jumping on beds in a mattress store together, and that both of them would be enjoying their time...she wouldn't want to see that person ever again.

Still, Xack couldn't believe it though. Never did she think in a hundred years something like this would come along in her life. Never did she think she would ever laugh like this. Never did she think she would ever have fun...with the Joker.

Xack couldn't stop smiling...couldn't stop laughing it up with Joker. Everything was forgotten. All that pain. All that sadness. All that hatred in her past just washed away the moment he introduced his way with jumping on beds.

Joke was so thrilled to see this side of Xack. He only hoped he could keep it that way with her, and then maybe...just _maybe_, she would share his sense of humor someday...soon. _"That would make me the happiest clown around!"_ He shrilled excitedly in his crazed head.

Eventually, reality began to sink back in for Xack, when she and Joker abruptly stopped their merry time to listen to the blaring sirens outside. It was very distant, but he knew every second passing by meant the police were getting that much closer. "Just when it was getting fun," Joker pouted, but he kept smiling anyway.

"Mm." Xack held in a giggle. "Toooo...bad." She placed a hand over her mouth to keep that giggle from coming out.

Joker hopped off the bed. "Gotta make tracks before the GP show up...or Batsy," he told Xack urgently, helping her down. "Sure was fun...even if it was stupid." Xack frowned a little to that.

Joker then grabbed ahold of Xack's hand, and then the two dashed out of the store and back into the clown's vehicle. It didn't take long for him to start up the engine and race down Gotham's streets before the police reached the scene.

* * *

A very exhausted Xack had changed into her pajamas shortly after she and Joker arrived back at his hideout. After exiting the bathroom, she thought to end the day by playing a pleasant game, one that didn't scare the pants off her (or shorts for this matter). She made her way to the area Joker made to be the video game room, but when she got there, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him seated comfortably on one of the couches surrounding the TV. His eyes glued to the screen, he seemed to be caught up in the program he was watching.

_"If it's that Harley show, I'm gonna snap,"_ she thought to herself irritably.

Xack inched her way cautiously into the area, not sure how she should react with Joker in the room she wanted to play games at.

"I waited for you," the clown called out to her soothingly, turning his head to grin at her seductively.

Xack just stood there, fidgeting with her fingers. "Oh... You did?" She wondered fretfully. Joker nodded. "Why?"

The clown's eyes suddenly got big with shock. "Why? Because I wanted to see my girl..." He bit his lip playfully when he eyed her legs. "Loving the skin on ya."

Xack twisted in place to try to hide her exposed legs, but nothing would help. "Can you...will you please stop that?" She asked drearily.

Joker snickered. "I can't help it when you're wearing _that_," he replied, gesturing to her bare legs. "It does make me wonder what else you're hiding under your clothes though..." He stuck out his tongue a little, biting it to look perverse to her.

Xack took notice of this...and didn't like it one bit. "Um..." her breath faltered, trying to find the right words to say now. "Aren't you, um, aren't you usually doing stuff right now? I mean, out in Gotham or something?"

Immediately Joker scowled at her. "Clowns get tired too, ya know. Did you think I never sleep or something?" Xack couldn't answer back. She was cocking her head around uncertainly to his question.

Joker then patted the seat next to him. "Take a load off, Xackie. Come sit next to your Uncle Joker."

"I-I think you're far from being an Uncle..." She mumbled quietly.

When she remained stationary, Joker said, "I promise I'll be...decent," he added calmly, sensually even. "I promise I won't pinch you...or kiss you...or touch your boobs."

Hearing that sparked rage in Xack, and Joker could see it in her eyes. "Awh, don't be so mad. Cheer up!" He patted the seat again. "Come on, dearie! I could use a warm body next to mine..."

Knowing that Joker wasn't going to give up on his persistence for her to come to him, Xack delved in and decided to join him on the couch, hoping she wasn't going to regret her choice. This time, instead of sitting on the opposite side of the couch, she chose to sit next to him, facing forward to watch television too. To Xack's surprise, Joker wasn't watching Heart-to-Heart with Harley, but rather, it was-

"Cops?" Xack turned to Joker quizzically.

Joker merely grinned. "I always root for the bad guy...even though he never gets away."

Xack scoffed quietly. "The show's called Cops, not...um, 'Villains', or...'Bad Guys', or something like that." She briefly smirked to that.

When Joker gazed at Xack once more, he caught sight of the dark circles under her eyes. He couldn't really tell just how tired she was when they were out together, but now at the hideout, the girl looked like she hadn't slept in days! "Don't you ever sleep?" Joker asked half sarcastically.

Xack appeared zoned out. "Hmm?" She stared back at him sleepily. "I guess- I mean, I think so..." She wasn't sure what to respond with.

Joker wrapped an arm around her and brought her next to his side. "There...better?"

Xack was too tired to really notice herself tucked into Joker's side with his arm still cuddling her close. Her head rested on his chest, and she brought up one of her hands close to her head. "Um...yeah..." She replied back wearily, her eyes mesmerized to the TV screen.

"Some fun tonight, eh, kid?" He wondered, his eyes trailed down to her.

"Mm...yeah, it was," said Xack, her voice getting quieter and softer to the ears.

"Do you like having fun with me?"

Xack's eyes grew heavier. "Well...now I do...I guess. Tonight wasn't so bad..." She shifted around a little. "I kinda wish...every night could be that fun-"

"It can."

A small smile came onto Xack's face. "That would be nice. I like...having fun."

Before sleep could fully take her, she managed to say, "Joker...remember when we were in Arkham...and you used to tell me those stories of the crimes you committed?..."

Joker grinned manically. "Of course! How could I not?"

Xack nuzzled into him more. "Tell me more of them...please. I like the way you tell stories." She smiled warmly, closing her eyes now.

Joker didn't really answer her, but he began to tell those stories anyway, gesticulating with his hands and making up different voices for whatever scenario he told. Xack drifted off to a deep sleep; a sleep that she so desperately needed ever since Joker took her away.

She fell asleep to the stories of the criminal's most heinous crimes.

* * *

Alfred slowly walked down the stoned steps and fully into the Batcave, where Batman seemed to be preoccupied in watching some surveillance footage on the large monitor that hung on the rocky walls. Batman had a hand to his chin, in deep thought as he viewed the footage and scattered papers across his terminal.

"What's all this then?" Inquired Alfred, putting down a strong drink he had made for Batman to calm his nerves.

Batman breathed out heavily. "It's footage from this evening. Joker was out...with Xack." He rewound some of the feed for Alfred to view for himself. "It seems Joker took her out to a mattress shop."

Batman began to play the feed for Alfred. The older man watched with keen interest as Joker and Xack walked into that mattress store. They witnessed Joker discussing something with Xack, and then the clown disappeared from the cameras, leaving the girl alone and appearing to be quite nervous. Before Alfred and Batman could watch anymore, the surveillance footage ended abruptly.

"What happened?" Alfred wondered, turning to Batman with a stunned look.

"Joker turned off the security cameras from within the place, but a few eyewitnesses gave their statements to the Gotham PD, saying that the two were seen..." Batman paused a moment, trying to take it all in. "They were seen jumping on the beds there."

Alfred raised a brow suspiciously. "That sounds a bit unorthodox of Joker, don't you think?"

Batman remained silent on that. "Joker's buttering her up- trying to ease her in to his insane lifestyle," he stated gruffly, feeling the anger build within himself. "If I don't find out where Joker's keeping her, before we know it, she'll be out there with him, hurting citizens without a care."

"Oh dear," said Alfred grimly.

"I have to get her out of there," Batman said determinedly. "I have to get her out before Joker twists her mind."

* * *

**AN: **Wow, it's been so long since I updated this story! I sincerely apologize for that. It's not like I do it on purpose! I can't really explain why it happens, but I will say this: life happens...and also medical problems get in the way. Anyways, I do want to point out one part in this story (if you guys didn't catch it): it's the fact that Joker, likes singing to 'Setting the Woods on Fire' and Xack...likes listening to songs similar to 'Gangnam Style'. ..._That's _how different they are.


	27. Late-Night Insanity

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Late-Night Insanity**

_ Zombies._

_ They were...they were _everywhere_!_

_ Dozens of them in town, grabbing out at any living being that came within reaching distance._

_ Xack was utterly horrified as she watched terrified people fell victim to these horrible creatures. Zombie teeth ripping right into the flesh as if the living were made out of tissue paper. That sickening sound it made as it peeled away from the muscle and bones, it was enough to make Xack want to vomit in absolute disgust if she wasn't so paralyzed in fear at the moment._

_ While still in that panicked state, the girl didn't realize that a zombie had already snatched at her wrist from behind, catching her off guard. Before it could try to bite, or even scratch her with its dirty nails, Xack hastily but the barrel of her gun to the head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over her, but she took no notice as she ran off in a random direction, hoping to find some place free of this nightmare._

_ There was nowhere to run though. Zombies were all around, closing in on Xack and any escape route she could of taken. She started sobbing, not wanting her life to end this way-_

Xack immediately woke, tears already welled in her eyes from her weeping softly in her sleep. Sweat lingered on her forehead, and by now, a bead had already trickled down her face.

"Have another bad dream, Xackie?" Joker asked, and oddly enough, it sounded quite cheerful rather than concerned for her wellbeing.

Her head snapped to the area she heard his voice. She saw Joker seated in front of a large, slanted desk, his eyes glued to the large spread of paper as his fingers were at work with whatever he was drawing or writing. Xack caught a mere glimpse of a strange looking fish on his paper, but she didn't understand what it could mean though.

At that instant, she knew something didn't feel right about the room, or rather, something didn't feel right _beneath_ her. What she recalled last was falling asleep on the couch, but now beneath her frame was a mattress. Judging by the brightly colors of purple, orange, and green designs on the sheets, she assumed this was Joker's bed.

"Oh!" Xack gasped, the sweat beginning to glisten on her forehead from an oncoming sickness. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she didn't recognize the room she was in. Panic was beginning to rear its ugly head within her.

"Wh-where am I?" Xack stammered frighteningly, clutching the sheets closer to herself.

"My bedroom, dearest," Joker practically purred, his face never turning to her to say it. "Thought the couch was a little on the uncomfortable side, so I brought you here."

"You didn't bring me here before- I mean earlier- I mean, in the past," Xack quaked, her eyes examining all the assorted gadgets and other accessories he had thrown about the room.

With each passing object her eyes scanned, she grew more dizzier. If Joker was speaking to her at this point, his words fell on deaf ears. The only sounds buzzing in her ears was her rapid heartbeat.

_"What's wrong with me?!"_ Her mind cried with fear. _"Did Joker do something to me?! Why do I feel so hot?! So cold?! I can't...I can't _breathe_!"_

"Xxaaaaaaackiiiieeee..."

Joker's words seemed to float into one ear and out the other.

Xack could barely feel herself teetering back and forth on the bed. All and any remaining thoughts in her head had vanished into the setting darkness before she collapsed onto the mattress unconsciously.

At least she thought it was unconsciousness.

"Xackie!" The Joker shrilled, hopping off the stool he sat on and rushed over to her side.

He wrapped an arm around her and got her into a sitting position on the bed, using his own body for her to support on. He gave her a once-over and the first thing he noticed about her...was the fact that she didn't seem quite so attractive when she appeared sickly-like. Her eyes were barely keeping themselves open, and her skin had become so flushed that it almost resembled Joker's!

Joker put a hand to her head, and when he did, he couldn't help but smirk. "I always thought you were kinda _hot_, Xackie, but you're taking it a bit too literally, don't ya think?"

Suddenly realizing that she was too feverish to answer, the clown barked out, "BRING ME SOME ICEPACKS- AND PRONTO!" He hoped he shouted loud enough to be heard from his bedroom. Few seconds passed. Still no ice. Joker was in no mood to be patient. "WHERE'S THAT ICE, OR DO SOME OF YOU WISH TO BE PUT ON ICE, _HMMM_?!"

Joker didn't know if it was that enraged threat or just plain coincidence, but one of his men burst into the bedroom with wads of icepacks in his arms, a few falling to the ground from being in such a rush with them. He dumped them next to Joker and awaited his next orders, just in case the clown wanted something else.

Joker growled lowly at him. "If I wanted something else, I would of SAID SOMETHING BEFORE, wouldn't I?!" The goon jumped to his maddening words. "Now scram before I get any ideas on how to end _your_ life..." Joker's psychotic smile said it all, and the man wasted no time on dashing out of the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind him.

Looking down at the icepacks next to him, Joker took one up to place it on Xack's forehead. Before he even had a chance just to barely press it against her skin, Xack swiftly struck her hands out to weakly push the icepack away. The clown almost wanted to cackle at her feeble attempts.

"N-no!" Xack groaned, her voice as weary as she appeared to be. "I'm...so cold! So cold!"

Ignoring her pleas, Joker quickly set the icepack on her forehead. "You really are a handful, you know that?" He told her frustratingly. "I knew you were a little on the 'high maintenance' side, dearie, but this is ridiculous!"

Xack wanted to answer him, to say something in her own defense, but all she managed to get out of her were moans and groans of absolute woe.

Though he would never admit it to her out loud, but seeing the girl in such a distress state made his body surge with...sickening _pleasure_. A nagging part of him wanted to make her misery even more apparent. Make her _squeal_ in pain. Make her _beg_ him to stop the torture. Make her _succumb_ to insanity even more so than she even realizes. Oh yes...these demented thoughts were slowly forming a large, malicious grin on his face, and if Xack just happened to peer up at him now, she would no doubt become terrified of his crazed expression.

... Then again...

_"She won't really like me anymore, would she?"_ Joker theorized.

Sighing somewhat sadly of these ideas probably never coming to light, Joker shook his head a little to get rid of these prickly feelings of wrongdoing. He reached into the many pockets of his coat to fish something out of them.

When Xack caught a glimpse of a pill between his fingers, she shook her head tiredly. "No...I...I don't want any of that ecstasy...heroin, dope, marijuana-stuff you have..." She groaned loudly to show her dismay of it.

"Silly girl. Fevers do make people a bit delirious, don't they?" Joker smiled delightfully, bringing it closer for her to see. "It's just an aspirin. Nothing to get excited about!"

She was about to protest some more, but Joker already took the opportunity and shoved the pill into her mouth. She didn't spit it out immediately like he thought...but she didn't swallow it either.

Joker rolled his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"Kina har to swawo withou water," she told him, trying to talk as normally as she could, regardless of a pill in her mouth.

"Well, just...do it anyways! Geesh!"

Xack grunted, but swallowed and hoped the pill would just go down without any problems. After a few moments when it seemed she couldn't feel a pill in her esophagus (and that she could breathe normally), she assumed everything was fine.

Joker patted the top of her head. "There, there, Xackie... Dr. Joker will make you all better in no time..."

This got Xack to relax more, nuzzling into his side to get herself to warm up. Her eyes just stared off to whatever was in her line of sight, not really focusing on anything in particular. "I...I don't feel right," she decided to announce quietly, taking in deep breaths as she did. "I want to be left alone, and yet...I don't." She made a few sobbing sounds, and then added, "How did I even get sick anyway?"

Xack really didn't expect Joker to answer her, but he did, after thinking it over for a few seconds. "Well...you never been into my bedroom before, so...perhaps it just doesn't like you," he teased playfully.

Joker heard her chuckle pitifully. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she hastily wiped them away. "Even when I feel like...like crap, you try to cheer me up."

Just then, a single thought started to poke at her again, wanting itself to be known once more. Xack faltered a breath and bit her lip nervously, not sure if she really wanted to share some of the things that's been bugging her about Joker from the past to recent days. This one thought- this one question has been pestering her time and time again now since the clown has been uncharacteristically "gentle" with her. Perhaps now would be a good time to ask such question, since she really didn't give a damn with her feverish head and all. If Joker was to kill for such a question, then so be it. She couldn't care less right now.

"J...Joker...? There's, um...there's something that's been bugging me a lot, and, um...there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now..." She turned her head the other way, cheeks turning redder than they already are.

Joker merely smiled. "Oh? And what's been racking at your brain?"

"Why are you nice to me?"

He froze up, a little taken aback to say the least with her question; however, it was only a moment's hesitation for him. His smile grew more cheeky as he responded casually with, "Why? _Why_? Well, dearie, I don't think you'd like me if I was _mean_ to you, would you?..."

Xack blinked. Thinking. "Why would you care if I liked you or not? I mean, from what I understand, even if you still, um, 'like' someone, you're still mean to them...or cruel...or you end up killing them anyways..." She bit her lip afterwards.

Joker grinned. "Heh...I like you, because...I was wrong about you."

Xack tilted her head upwards to get a glimpse of him.

"You see, when I first heard about you- when I first saw you at Arkham...I had you pegged for this whiny, little emo girl who was nothing more than a brat with some family issues! Turns out..." Joker cackled slightly between sentences. "...turns out, you're MUCH crazier than you and I thought!"

Xack huffed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Joker snickered through clenched teeth. "Oh, I don't want to spoil everything now! You'll see for yourself in time..."

She frowned. "No...no-no, no-no- you're going to tell me what you mean by that! Are you implying that I'm...that I'm actually as crazy as _you_?!"

Joker looked a tad upset now. "Ooooh...you see? I answered your _firs_t silly little question, and now you've gone and made yourself upset! Why can't you just let things be the way they are? You seemed, uh, 'content' before your interrogations." He finally removed the icepack from her head and laid her back down upon the bed. "I think that fever is really gettin' to ya, dearie!"

"It's not getting to me! All I want is some Goddamn straight answers from you!" Said Xack, sitting herself up on the bed, but Joker immediately pushed her back down onto it.

"You shouldn't use such foul language with me, little girl!..." His tone suddenly darkened, "It's upsetting when people speak to _me_ that way..."

Xack's eyes got wide with fear. She never liked it when Joker got this way. She hastily turned herself over on the bed to lay on her side so she didn't have to look at that deathly expression of his.

Joker's angered nature had suddenly ceased when he watched Xack turn away from him. He grinned innocently as he very carefully and gently flipped Xack around to lying on her back. "Don't be like that, dearie!" He cooed. "You know I could never stay mad at you..." Xack shivered when she felt a finger slowly trace her jawline.

Joker noticed that little tremble run through her, and his grin widened. He ended up propping himself on his elbow. This caused Xack's breathing to become slightly more erratic. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look into those rather predatory eyes of his, but it was short lived; Joker grasped her chin and turned it back around to face him. He leaned himself more into her, drawing his face closer hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and parted her lips when she felt his warm breath hitting her face.

Her eyes shot open when she felt the touch of his lips on hers. He was so close to locking their mouths together, but at that instant, Xack blurted out, "I...I don't feel good!" In a flash, she went on her side and bunched up some of the sheets close to her mouth for comfort. Joker sat up, scowling down on her. He thought of just forcing his mouth to hers; it was becoming more of an urge the more he dwelled on it. Of course, than the thought of her illness and how sickly she appeared also surfaced his mind. A twinge of revulsion set in with Joker, and the idea of making out with her had eventually left him.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the bedroom door. It was then that Xack finally spoke up again. "Wh-where are you going?" She wondered.

Joker grabbed the door. Not looking back to her, he grinned evilly and replied casually, "Just going out for a bite. I'll be sure to bring you back a lil' something." Then he left the room, shutting the door quietly as he did.

Xack let out a sigh of relief, grateful that Joker didn't force himself on her.

_"...you're MUCH crazier than you and I thought!" _Those words of Joker rang through her head.

It bothered her. A lot. She didn't and never wanted to think of herself as that mentally insane...but...deep down...she wondered...

Lying there unmoving, she blinked. Her thoughts all in a tangled mess. She let out a deep breath, holding back tears.

_"Am I really as crazy as he is?"_

* * *

Stephanie never liked working those extremely late hours at Bonnie's Bakery, but tonight was one of those nights she hated the most: on weekends, the place was open twenty-four/seven, and she got the "all night" shift.

She groaned exhaustedly. All she wanted to do was close up and go right to bed. It was bad enough that it got quiet at nights, but tonight? When she heard the news of Joker going on one of his escapades throughout Gotham City, she _really_ just wanted to go home and lock up the doors and windows tightly.

She tried turning on the news with that little TV above the register. Still, all she got was the latest on Joker; something about him throwing gas grenades in one of Gotham's malls. A lot of people injured, some even died, and the police lost the whereabouts of him some hours ago.

Stephanie sighed and turned off the television. There weren't that many channels on the bakery's TV, but she knew she wasn't going to get much else except for the scoop on the mad clown. She decided to go into the employee break room behind the counter and read a magazine to pass the time. It was then she heard the little bell of the front entrance ringing, signaling that someone entered the establishment.

"Hellllooooo! Anyone home?!" Someone called out in a tuneful voice. Stephanie assumed it to be a male.

"Just a moment!" Stephanie shouted back, hastily fumbling through some magazines on the little coffee table in the break room. When she settled on a few she thought she might enjoy reading, she quickly strode out, never taking her eyes off the covers of the magazines to get an idea of what could be inside the pages.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting," she apologized in that standard procedure of hers, eyes still glued to the magazines as she approached the counter. "So what can I get for...?" It was then she peered up and over the magazines in her hands, and when she immediately recognized this so-called "customer", she gasped loudly in fright and dropped them to the floor.

Joker's grin widened evilly upon her fearful cry. His eyes looked as sinister as ever when she got a good look at his trademarked features. He leaned against the counter, still patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence to him.

Upon instinct, Stephanie spun around and attempted to run for the back exit. She screamed and skidded to a stop when she noticed his hyenas blocking the only other escape, growling at her fiercely and ready to attack if she tried running past them.

Joker rubbed his knuckles against his purple coat, pretending to clean and overlook the state of his turquoise nails. "Forgive the pups, kid," he said to her in feign apology. "They tend to get a little cranky when they're _hungry_." His eyes sparkled with malice on his last words.

The hyenas got the girl to back up behind the counter once more and to face the Joker she was forced to service.

Joker and Stephanie just stood there staring at each other, the latter not know what to do or say. Stephanie had tears streaming down her face, and resisted the urge to just sob uncontrollably in front of him.

Since Joker wasn't getting any response from the girl, other than her silent sobs or her hitched breathing, he decided to break the silence himself. "Well hi-dee-ho-" He squinted his eyes to read the nametag pinned to her apron. "_'Stephanie'_, huh? Can I call you Steph? I find nicknames much easier to remember."

Still nothing from Stephanie. Joker gazed past her and onto the shelves upon shelves of baked goods. All the donuts, breads, fancy pastries, and even cinnamon rolls were making him even hungrier than he already was. "Mmm...they all look so yummy..." his eyes locked onto hers again. "So what do you recommend, Steph?"

The hyenas growled loudly again, making Stephanie snap back into reality. With a little shake of her head, she finally answered Joker in a quivering voice, "W-well...a lot of people l-like the jelly-flavored...donuts..." Her shaky hands gestured to a shelf over on the right, where Joker took more notice into the larger donuts.

He put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Hmm...got any strawberry-flavored ones? _Love_ strawberry-flavored..." He seemed to speak more to himself than to the quaking girl behind the counter.

He then began mumbling to himself which Stephanie couldn't quite make out what it was he was mouthing. She thought about his previous question to strawberry-flavored jelly donuts, so she took the liberty to nod her head enthusiastically and say, "Y-yes! Yes we have strawberry-flavored ones- lots of them!" She turned around to grab a large bag to put the strawberry-flavored jelly donuts in. "Actually, this flavor isn't that popular with people. They prefer the cherry-flavored-"

"Cherry-flavored?" Joker couldn't believe his ears. "Appalling! Cherry-flavor is downright _atrocious_ if you ask me..." he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Stephanie quickly filled the bag with the jelly donuts Joker wanted, and nearly threw it on the counter for him. She stood completely still, waiting to see what the clown desired next. She hoped to God he wasn't going to hurt her...or worse...

"Jelly ones are great and all..." Joker trailed off, taking the bag of jelly donuts slowly in his hand. "But I have a girl back home who doesn't share the same love of jelly donuts as much as I do! A crazy one, she is!" He circled a finger to the side of his head, indicating that his "girl back home" is a real piece of work. After a few short chuckles, he added, "Have anything chocolate left? She goes absolutely _mad_ for it."

Stephanie became frantic when she heard the question, grabbing more bags to put donuts or the likes in. "Yeah, we have tons of chocolate ones!" In the blink of an eye she started to scoop any chocolate donut she could find and put them in bags for Joker to take with him. Her sweat could be clearly seen on her with the poor lighting of the bakery.

Joker's smile was beaming with amusement to her panicked behavior. "Not just donuts, mah dear, _everything_ that is chocolate in this quaint little place!" He threw his arms out to make his point more clear.

Stephanie bobbed her head in acknowledgement, not taking her eyes off on the task at hand. Her mind was so frazzled that all other things that she cared or worried about before had vanished as soon as her eyes set on Joker. The only question running through her head was, _"Am I going to live?"_

When the young woman finally finished filling bag after bag with chocolate pastries, Joker grabbed one of these bags and dug around for something in it. Eventually, he took out two chocolate sprinkled donuts, and put them up to his eyes so that he could see out from the holes in the middle. "Hands in the air, Steph!" He spoke teasingly in a bad impersonation of a western accent. "This is a stickup, see?"

That did it. Right on cue, Stephanie started to cry. It wasn't loud enough to be heard outside of the vicinity, but loud enough to annoy the hyenas, and make the crazy clown cringe with revulsion. "Eesh, kid, you don't look so good when you cry!" The Joker stated rudely.

His rather insulting words didn't make Stephanie stop her blubbering nonetheless. Joker rolled his eyes, waving his hands out innocently to her. "Calm down, Steph! I was just messin' with ya!"

Slowly but surely, Stephanie began to calm down, hearing those somewhat reassuring words from Joker's own mouth. "Wh-what?..." She wiped the tears from her face as best as she could. "R-really? You-you're not going to...to hurt me?"

Joker shook his head, now stretching himself out to rid some of the tiredness in his muscles. "It's been a fun evening, but all I want now is a little snack to take home." He started getting his bakery bags in order.

Watching this, it gave Stephanie some hope that maybe she will live through this outcome. Maybe she will be able to go home unscathed by the Joker. Then these thoughts started to go even beyond that_. "Who knows,"_ Stephanie thought with optimism, _"This stuff is all on the security cameras here. Maybe I'll get to be on TV for living through this night! Hardly anyone ever survives seeing the Joker-"_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Joker shoved money to her face. Stephanie became startled, backing up a little to get a better look at the dollar bills he had in his hand. "For you, dear Steph. I never let a good deed go unnoticed." The mischievous look in his eyes said otherwise, in Stephanie's opinion.

She was hesitant on taking the money, but did so anyways, not wanting to anger him after being so close to coming out of this unharmed. After all, she was shocked that Joker was even willing to pay for all the donuts and other pastries he's taking with him!

Stephanie opened the register, but right before she placed the bills in their proper spots, her eyes narrowed suspiciously on the money. She raised an eyebrow when she inspected it more carefully. "Wait a minute..." She held it up to the light to see better. "This bill has your face on it..." Sure enough, even though it looked like any other dollar bill kept in people's wallets, but the only changed detail is that instead of a US president in the center, it was Joker's face. She wiped her eyes just in case she wasn't seeing things, but the bill stayed the same.

"It also has a lot of your silly tears and sweat on it too, I might add," said the Joker gleefully, watching the events slowly unfold before his eyes.

Stephanie's head immediately snapped back in his direction. "Wh-what does that mean?-" Suddenly, she felt it. As quickly as her words came, her whole insides felt like they were on fire, _literally_. It's as if someone had started a fire right in her very organs. Anyone experiencing this would be screaming in complete agony, but another change was occurring within her own nerves. Instead of shrieking in pain, the only sounds coming forth from her lips were contrived fits of..._laughter_...

"Ha...ha, ha... HA, HA HA HAAH!" It was bad enough that her insides were burning up, but to be forced to laugh like this was just too much for her to bear! "Wh-what's happening...t-to _me_?!" She screamed in-between the fits of laughter. As hard as she tried, she could not resist the convulsions that came about in her body too.

Joker clasped his hands together joyfully. "Do you like it?" He squealed excitedly in a falsetto tone. "It's a brand new, concentrated Joker venom I created! Activated by the mere tears and sweat of you humans!"

Stephanie thrashed around behind the counter, but ultimately, she dropped to the floor like the stack of magazines she held in her arms some time ago. Her body still continued to twitch and contort into painful positions.

Joker smiled so sickeningly _happy_ as he witnessed Stephanie's suffering. "The venom seeps into your pores and- well...I think you can imagine what the rest does..."

After Stephanie had collapsed onto the floor, he couldn't hear any more movement from her end. He waited a few more minutes before he finally decided to go behind the counter to see the state Stephanie was now in.

The girl lied there completely still.

When he started to approach her, he could see that the venom in her body began bleaching her face. Blood could also be seen trickling out the sides of her mouth, and the corners of her bulged eyes. He kneeled down to her and put a few fingers to her jugular to see if there was still a pulse. He grinned psychotically when he got his answer. "Ah, well...one can never guarantee that they'll live when I'm around..." He snickered to himself, and with those donuts that he placed on his eyes earlier, he now set them on Stephanie's dead ones. "So long, dear Steph. It's been nice talking to you!"

Joker stood back up, and that maniacal laughter of his bubbled up from his throat and came out in full-force. He took up his bags of bakery goods and made his way for the exit. The hyenas quickly scampered along in toll, laughing it up with their master.

* * *

_~ Just letting you guys know, this isn't fully chapter 27. It's just that while I was typing, I realized that the actual chapter 27 was WAY too long, so I decided to split it. Chapter 28 will be done soon. Thanks guys for being so patient with me. ^^; _

_Part of this chapter is based upon a Joker story I have (within the pages of "Batman: Mad Love and Other Stories" edition) called "The Joker in Laughter After Midnight". I just loved the scene where Joker goes into a donut shop and gets donuts while kinda chatting it with one of the people working there. So, I decided to incorporate that scene in my fanfiction, in 'The Batman'-style. Hope you enjoy it!~  
_


	28. Where Is It Going?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Where Is It Going?**

Some days past. Gradually Xack started to get better under the watchful eyes of Joker and his henchmen. Even if Xack didn't accompany Joker into the city, he still had his deranged fun without her- probably for the best anyway. In between his raids on Gotham and its citizens, he decided to grab a few other costume accessories for Xack to wear whenever she did go out with him again. A small part of him hoped that her trips with him will eventually start opening her up to the idea of wild, chaotic fun, instead of being so damn cautious about everything, and ditch her "worry-wart" attitude.

Another part of him thought about taking her out and forcing her to dip into his perma-clown-changing chemical bath. Of course, there's always that huge set-back that she won't have the same complexion as him- heck, there's also that chance she won't even become as crazy as him!

...Still, that idea was always wandering around in his head. If there was a day where he didn't think to care of the consequences, he's sure will do it. Even if the results weren't the desired ones, he knew he'll still get a kick out of the whole thing and end up laughing about it later.

So, those some days later, Joker had come back after one of his crime sprees in Gotham, carrying goodies he hoped Xack would approve of when she saw them. He searched his warehouse for her, but he knew it wouldn't take long to find her. There was only one place Xack really liked to be, and that was the video game room he had made for her a while back.

He groaned inwardly. Joker was content and all that Xack was so pleased with it, but his henchmen were also enjoying the room a little too much. It was bad enough that Xack was so hooked on video games, but his henchmen too? He really didn't want to be known in the crime world as a crime boss whose henchmen are complete geeks and nerds!

When he reached the area, he saw Xack sitting next to Kenny, whom was playing some sort of computer game that she seemed so transfixed to. _"Ugh, is it that one game where they all get spooked by a man standing still?"_ Joker thought sourly, nearing the computer desk.

When he quietly reached them from behind, he got a glimpse of the screen and watched as Kenny controlled some character holding a flashlight, moving around in the dark of night. Joker blinked and cocked his head curiously to this game. "So, what is this game then?" He wondered.

Xack was the one to jump from shock, not expecting Joker to sneak up on them like that. She turned her head to look at him. "It's another Slenderman game," she said, shying her eyes from locking on to his. She ended up fidgeting with her fingers out of feeling embarrassed. "It's...it's called Slender Haunt. Very updated graphics here. Slenderman now glides towards you when you look at him!"

Joker rubbed his chin, and then shrugged. "Whatever...now come with me, Xackie. I have something for you." He held out his hand for her to take.

Xack glanced back at the computer screen before her attention went to Joker once more. "Um...okay," she said somewhat unsurely, hesitantly taking his hand in hers.

Joker smiled in that devious manner of his. He led her away from the video game room and out into his usual comfortable set up he had for watching TV. He stopped her in front of his Santa chair, and on it, there was a large paper bag filled with...unknown stuff.

"I took the liberty of picking up a few things while I've been out and about in Gotham," Joker told her, gesturing to the bag. "They're to add to your, uh...costume."

Xack had to remind herself what he meant by "costume". "You mean...that one white-looking costume I wore before? The one that felt kinda tight on me?" Joker nodded. Xack ended up frowning, now looking onto the bag with slight displeasure. "But...I don't like wearing costumes," she whined. "Can't I just wear what I wore before? You know, that one outfit with that skirt and-"

"Absolutely not," Joker snapped, glaring at her with annoyance. "If you're going to be cruising with _moi_, my dear, we're going to cruise together in style- not with you wearing those 'street clothes'."

Xack scoffed defensively. "They're...they're not-" She cut herself off, not knowing how to stick up for herself. "My fashion isn't...that bad..." she trailed off, knowing she couldn't really win an argument with him.

Joker grinned, placing his hands on her shoulders. Intentionally he did it out of comfort, but she tensed upon his touch. He grumbled lowly, not pleased that Xack still didn't prefer physical contact with him. "You'd think by now you'd be used to me touching you..." he spoke quietly, now getting behind Xack to massage her shoulders. He wanted to get her to relax around him, but his rubbing just made her more uneasy. He leaned into her to whisper, "Relax, dearie..."

He guided her to the couch, where she virtually sat in his lap while he continued to massage her from behind. Xack wasn't sure how to respond or react to his ministrations. All she could do was make small noises of discontent.

"I...I thought we were going out somewhere..." said Xack faintly, wanting to break the silence and perhaps get Joker to stop what he was doing.

"Mmm...we will..." was all Joker said to her, his hands running along her back and then up to her shoulders again. When his fingers brushed near her throat, he heard her make small, startling gasps. Hearing these quiet, yet sensuous sounds got him grinning seductively. "Oooo...a little sensitive around here, are we?" He purred, tracing fingers delicately around her collarbone. Xack gasped more loudly, body shivering to that gentle touch of his.

She had enough of this now. Xack got herself off of Joker and backed away into an armrest, grasping her own neck to rub away the new sensations. She casted her gaze to the floor and blushed, not knowing what to say to him after that little awkward moment. She knew he really didn't do anything wrong or upsetting, but physical contact like _that_ just made her feel..._weird_- and not a "good" weird, in her opinion.

"I'll, um..." her eyes darted to either sides of herself." I'm...I'll go change..." She slowly stood up from the couch and walked away to another part of the warehouse to find her costume. After that scenario, she really wasn't in the mood to exchange heated words about his choice in wardrobe.

Joker watched her disappear behind some stacked crates. While he was relieved she became more willing to change into one of his costumes, but still was a tad disappointed that he couldn't continue kneading her soft skin. _"Ah well..."_ he shrugged nonchalantly.

While Joker remained resting on the couch, Xack found the rack of costumes he had lined up, and also the partition to change behind. Knowing that he wasn't a very patient person, she decided to dress behind the partition instead of going to the bathroom to do it. She sighted the costume she wore previously, but before she started changing, she nervously glanced around to make sure no one else would come and disturb her while she got undressed. When the coast seemed clear, Xack very quickly as humanly possible got out of her pajamas and into that white-buttoned getup.

Right when she finished, she heard a voice call for her. It wasn't Joker though. "Xack?... You around here?"

It was Kenny.

"Um..." Xack took a step out from the partition. "I-I'm right here."

It took Kenny a minute to pin-point her location in the warehouse. Once Xack saw him in view, she noticed that he was carrying a pair of white boots. Judging by the size, she guessed that he was giving them to her to wear out.

Kenny stopped in front of her, holding up the boots for her to get a better view. "Saw these while I've been out. Thought you might like them." He set them down next to her. "Originally they were black, so I painted them to match your costume."

Xack picked the boots up to examine. Her eyes grew wide with amazement. "You _painted_ these? It...doesn't even look like paint."

Kenny shrugged modestly. "It's a special kind of paint-" He waved a hand to her. "I would explain more about it, but I really shouldn't be seen with you. Joker does get...jealous, you know." Then the man said his goodbyes and left the girl standing there with the pair of boots in her hands.

Xack slipped the boots on without any complications; however, instead of going straight back to Joker, she decided to go over to the vanity that was nearby. She made sure to grab her pajamas before heading on over.

She sat down on the stool in front of the vanity, folding her pajamas and placing them to the right side. Xack just sat there staring at herself in the large mirror, slowly forgetting that she was supposed to see Joker after she had changed.

She couldn't help it. Even though the reflection in the mirror was her...but what she was wearing...it didn't "feel" like herself. Upon closer examination revealed that her eyes developed some dark circles underneath. No matter what, the only way she could properly sleep was in her own bed, in her own, comfortable room surrounded by things that she liked and were familiar to her. In Joker's hideout? She had no room to call her own- well, unless someone counted the video game room, but that area can easily be "invaded" by anybody. She had no privacy in the hideout. None.

Xack's lips trembled in sorrow. In his own way, Joker was trying to get her to open up to his lifestyle, but she feared that in the end, it will be all for naught. She really didn't feel like she belonged with him or his way of life.

Then again... She didn't want to go back home either, nor back to Wayne Manor. Remembering Bruce...or Batman, it got her blood boiling. All the failed attempts to get him to believe her, and he never did, even though he said he would start taking her seriously after Joker kidnapped her the first time. Thinking about Bruce made her angry. Made her _very_ angry. So..._angry_. So _hurt_ that he didn't trust her.

Suddenly her thoughts switched back to Joker...and then Bruce again. Thinking about Joker. Thinking about Bruce. It made her feel...casted out, like she really didn't belong with either of them. Like she didn't belong...anywhere...

_Where is it going...?_

"Xackie?..." Her down-casted head shot upwards when she heard Joker's voice from behind. She peeked over her shoulder to see him standing there with that paper bag in his hands. When he started to walk towards her, Xack hastily wiped away tears from her face that she didn't even realize were there until now.

Grinning, Joker butted her a little to get her to scooch a tad so he could sit on the stool with her too. There was barely any room to begin with, but somehow Xack made it work for him.

Joker grimaced when he noticed her slightly tear-stained face. "You were crying." Joker pointed out, brushing a finger against her cheek. Xack sniffed a little, her eyes down to her lap to avoid eye contact with him. "You were thinking about something and it made you cry!" He rolled his eyes, frustrated of her "thinking" too much about things. "What's gotten ya down this time?"

Xack let out a pathetic chuckle, wiping an eye again. "It's...it's stupid, but..." She stared at both of their mirrored images. "I remember you said once- um...hmm...trying to remember..." and so she paused a moment to think of a phrase Joker used once before...then it came back to her, "I remember you saying that 'all good things must come to end'." Joker blinked, waiting for her to finish. "Do you think _this_ is going to end? I mean..._us_?" She placed a hand on her chest to put more emphasis on her point.

She was surprised when Joker didn't answer her right away, since he's usually so quick to respond. It made her worry to have him pondering about the answer. After a few minutes, Joker responded with his own question, "What makes _you_ think we're coming to an end?"

Xack shrugged a shoulder, kind of bashful to share her thoughts. "It's just...we're...very...different, you know. I don't..." Now her eyes were staring off all over the place. "I don't know... It's just, we're so different- you and I, I...I don't think...I don't think I ever have fun, and-"

"Stop right there!" Joker interrupted, a finger pointing threateningly at Xack's reflection. "Now you know that's not true, little girl..." He didn't carry on until Xack's gaze met with his. "What about when we jumped on all those beds, huh? Didn't you have fun then?"

A small smile formed on her lips when remembered that night. They both laughed together in sheer merriment. "I...yeah, I had fun then. Lots of fun-"

"_And_..." Joker pressed cheerily, "We'll have even more fun tonight. We're going out into the heart of Gotham!"

Xack turned to him with shock written all over her face. "Oh! We...we are?" Panic began to build up within her. Fidgeting with her fingers, she added, "But...but what if someone sees me, you know? I mean, if reporters and cameras see _us_, I really don't want my face on TV for the whole world to see."

Joker's grin beamed. "Way ahead of ya." He shoved the paper bag in front of Xack. "Why do you think I got you this stuff?"

Xack took the bag in her hands. "Stuff?" She peered inside it, and started taking the stuff out one by one. Some of the contents included an assortment of wigs, makeup, eye masks, and other little accessories she could add to her costume.

As she emptied the items onto the vanity, Joker got up and reached over for one of the greasepaints. He opened the jar and scooped up a glob of it in his hands. From the reflection in the mirror, she could see that the makeup was white. "When I get done with you, no one will recognize you!" He went cheek-to-cheek with her, his smile so full of excitement with the evening planned.

Xack was left gaping at his mirror image. She didn't say anything, so Joker took this as permission to go ahead and plaster her head with paint and wigs.

For the rest of the time, Xack sat almost perfectly still as Joker got to work on her hair and face, the latter is what he started with first. With that glob of white greasepaint, he carefully smeared it all over her features, being extra cautious not to get any into her eyes or mouth. Xack was astonished at how good he was at this, using not just his fingertips, but somehow utilizing his whole hand to get the job done.

Next, Joker went for the wigs, knowing exactly which one he wanted her to wear. His fingers flexed excitedly in the air before taking up the green long-haired wig. The length of the hair was similar to Xack's, except it had much more volume and style than her own. It wasn't much work for Joker to get the wig on her, and when he did, he smiled at his handiwork, patting some of the wig hair down.

"And now for the final touch," said the Joker, reaching over to grab a little, black eye mask for Xack. Where the eyes should be were white. The way they were, it kind of reminded her how Batman's mask was.

Joker slowly and carefully placed the mask over Xack's eyes. Oddly enough, from the outside it looked like she couldn't see a thing through those, but now that it was on her face, she could see clearly through the whites. The matter of the fact somewhat took her by surprise.

Now that Joker was done with her, Xack got a better look at the work he did to her. The white greasepaint, the green wig, and the black eye mask... _"Oh my God..."_ said Xack, feeling her stomach churn a little. _"I look like some Spider-Man villain from the 60's."_

"Welcome to my world..." Joker whispered in her ear, grasping her shoulders. "So, what do you think?" He grinned childishly, wanting Xack to approve of his artistic ability.

Xack just stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, thinking if she should actually share her honest opinion of how she looked. She did. "It's not...bad," she said doubtfully. Joker didn't like that slight hesitation in her voice, frowning at this notion. "I look like some Spider-Man villain from the 60's. Like...I work for the Green Goblin or something...or Dr. Octopus..." She gazed down at her outfit for a second. "Yeah, definitely those two villains."

Joker scoffed, "C'mon! It's not _that_ bad!"

Xack stared off around her, as if she was waiting or searching for something. "You know, I think I can hear the Green Goblin...riding on his Goblin Glider-"

"Cut that out!" The Joker cried, although he was clearing smiling by Xack's playful teasing.

Xack chuckled softly. "I-I'm sorry. I mean- really, it's...it's not bad. It's actually-" She reexamined herself in the mirror. She felt like there was something missing on her. "Um...I don't know, but...am I...missing something?"

Joker gently turned her around so he could look her over. He tilted her chin this way and that, furrowing his features as he scrutinized her. Then, it dawned on him. His whole face lit up like a light bulb suddenly clicking on above his head. He hastily rummaged through the things on the vanity until he found what he was looking for. Out of the corner of Xack's eye, she could see that he held a tube of lipstick in his fingers. "Hold still, dearie. This will only take a second." She was about to protest that she could put lipstick on herself, but he already opened the cap and slowly started to trace her lips with it. Within seconds, he replaced the cap and spun her back to face the mirror. Now Xack's lips were painted that dark red, equivalent to Joker's.

"Now you're definitely in my world..." Joker stated sinisterly, although she didn't know why he said it in such a way.

He took her chin once again and had her gaze into his eyes. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Hmm... You know, I thought I'd like the perma-clown look on you. Now that it's on ya..." He cracked a smile on the edge of his lips. "I think I prefer your _natural_ look more..." Xack breathed out a little more nervously, slightly turning her face away from his hungering eyes.

Joker let go of her face just so he could wrap an arm around her, bringing her closer to his side. "Now...let's have some _real_ fun!" He shouted happily, his voice echoing off the walls in the warehouse. "You'll see, Xackie! You'll see that my ways of having fun are much more to be had." He smiled deviously at her, and all Xack could do was smile awkwardly back.

When Joker and Xack rode that small elevator up, she saw Punch and Judy waiting for them silently at the top. He grinned at their presence, and beckoned them to follow. Joker never did explain to her why they were coming along, but she assumed that whatever he wanted to do tonight, it would require their aid.

Xack was a little shocked that instead of taking the purple car or limousine of his, they all got into that creepy van, with Joker and Judy upfront and Xack in the back with Punch. Inside the vehicle was actually quite cramped for both Xack and Punch, since the back was full of stereo equipment and the likes. Seeing such technical speakers and soundboards got Xack on the curious side, wondering why Joker had these with him.

"Joker..." She called his name in a worrisome voice. Joker glanced over his shoulder. She raised a hand to the speakers near her. "Wh-what is all this for?"

"Hm." Joker merely shrugged, like it was nothing important for her to know. "Just a little somethin' I plan on using...some other day," he said nonchalantly, gesturing his hand around as he spoke.

Xack looked at all the large speakers around her. "Do you plan on a karaoke or something?" She wondered, giggling slightly at the thought of Joker singing in front of a huge crowd of people.

Again, Joker shrugged. "Hm, something like that." His tone sounded so uncaring that it bothered her a little bit.

With nothing more to say to the girl, Joker faced the front again. Xack cocked her head and frowned. She let out a sigh of grief, gazing out the windows.

Whatever this is with Xack and Joker, it definitely wasn't date-worthy, at least in her eyes it didn't seem like it. Instead of going out to eat and dancing like they did before, Joker seemed more interested in causing chaos around the city...which meant pulling horrible and cruel "pranks" on people. During the drive, Joker pulled half of his body out the passenger window. Laughing manically, he threw grenades and balloons full of acid out on the pavements. At times he missed. At other times... All Xack could do was gape in terror at what Joker and his goons were doing to people.

There were times during this night where Joker hosed police and people out on the streets with a gigantic hose attached to a fire hydrant. On certain drives throughout the city, Joker would cackle or laugh psychotically as he threw grenades at billboards he found ghastly to his tastes.

At one point, Joker decided to just stop by one of Gotham's prestige banks and rob it. Fortunately for Xack, she was told to wait in the van under the surveillance of Judy while this went down. She didn't want to witness it anyways. All those people crying and screaming inside the bank just made her cower in fear and want to cry inside.

_"Where the hell is Batman?"_ Xack thought worriedly. _"I don't care if I'm mad at him. I still...I still worry about him-"_

"Bet you're wondering where Batsy is, don'tya Xack?" It's been a long while since Joker used her real name other than the silly nicknames he usually calls her. Xack couldn't believe the coincidence of her thoughts while Judy drove the van erratically down the streets of Gotham to avoid or evade the police- the girl couldn't tell at this point.

Xack faced the front seats of the van to see Joker turned around to her. He grinned excitedly at her, and appeared to be in a very giddy mood. "Batsy probably would of been there to greet us by now..._if_..." His lips curled up into a devilish smile. "If I didn't send out a bunch of my men down the streets, dressed up as _us_." Xack covered her ears when Joker threw his head back to laugh at this fact. "Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face when he realizes it's not really us driving along! AH AHAHAHAHAAAHAH!" Again, the girl flinched to his high-pitched cackles.

Xack breathed in and out heavily, deciding on what to say since she knew he was expecting some kind of reaction or comment out of her. "I wish you would just call me Xack more," she said glumly.

Immediately Joker's laughter ceased and he eyed her oddly, smirking. "After all I've told you, and _that_ is the only thing you pick up on?" He shook his head in disbelief, but he was still grinning in amusement. "You're definitely a strange one, Xack Hathaway." He bit his lip playfully as he hopped over the front seats to sit next to her.

Joker wrapped an arm around her and lazily pointed to her. "Don't think I haven't noticed your frowns lately." He tilted his head at her in morose. "Aren't you having fun?"

Xack's eyes wandered downward, shifting her feet around fretfully. "I...um..." She could almost feel a slight blush coming on. "Um...I'm not-"

"So what do you want to do then, hmm? What comes to the top of your head?" His eyes and smile grew wider in anticipation to her answer.

Now Xack felt even more hot under the collar. She didn't like this kind of pressure put on her, especially if he wasn't going to like the answer. In her head though, she automatically knew he wasn't going to like it. "Can we go home?" She smiled sheepishly at him.

Joker's face instantly fell to aggravation. "Nice try," he responded dryly, and didn't look the least bit thrilled with her answer. "How about you try again with that."

Xack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her attention was slowly drawn to the windows, staring outside and watching the cars and buildings pass by in the blink of an eye. Then, the sidewalks caught her interest, and as the van passed by smaller shops rather than the high-rise buildings, it made her all the more anxious to get out.

"I've never really walked around the city before," she mumbled quietly, although Joker did pick up her words. She turned to him again, her expression already half-pleading with him. "Can we stop and walk around the city?"

"Walk...around?" Joker thought that request was even weaker than the "I wanna go home" one. "Are you serious?" His sarcastic reply wanted to make Xack cry in embarrassment.

"I...I didn't think it was that bad," she said fretfully, hands fidgeting away.

Joker groaned. "Oh...alright. We'll just continue our fun on foot!" He kneeled to the floor now. "PUNCH! JUDY!" He barked. "We're stopping here!"

Xack clasped her hands together happily. She couldn't believe he was actually stopping.

Judy slowly pulled up to the side of a curb and came to a full stop. As soon as the van braked into place, Joker threw open the van doors and jumped out. When Xack and Punch got out as well, Joker poked half of his body back inside to say, "Keep driving around until I call for you. Don't want the police catching us now!" He slammed the doors shut and within moments, Judy was seen driving back off onto the streets.

Xack happened to keep staring at Punch the entire time Judy drove off. Joker noticed her intense gaze and grinned, gesturing to him. "Thought to keep him here for 'crowd control' purposes."

Her focus went to Joker now. "You mean like the police or...or Batman?"

Joker nodded, walking over to stand next to her. "Gotta have a fall-guy around just for these occasions, dearie." He hooked his arm around hers. "Now let's 'stroll' through Gotham, shall we?" Xack just smiled drearily, patting his arm with her other to reassure him that she was going to go along with whatever he wanted to do.

All of sudden, before it even occurred to her, the two were seen skipping along the sidewalks of the city, as if they didn't have a care in the world nor had any weight on their shoulders. Punch was more on the relaxed side of strolling, although he still tried to keep up with their pace. Butterflies were practically attacking Xack's stomach. Skipping with the Clown Prince of Crime was very unusual for her. She can't even remember the last time she skipped.

What made the scenario even more awkward from the outside was that citizens around were watching them with boggled eyes, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Xack groaned miserably when most of the people took out their cellphones to snap a shot at them or record their little capering. Joker didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he loved the attention. He did have a huge ego after all.

While skipping away, Joker used this opportunity to continue his cruel shenanigans on people close by. He threw gas bombs here. He shot acid there- and all the while, a flinching Xack clung to his side for whatever comfort she could get from that. She didn't like what he was doing, but she had no place to tell him to stop. If she did say something about it, he would probably make the situation worse just to torment her!

Then, Joker took from his coat a grenade and chucked it to a billboard high above them. Xack didn't even realize it until it was too late. She shrieked horribly and dashed out of Joker's arm and down the sidewalk. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away from it all.

"Xackie!" Joker yelled, but she didn't react nor even stop running when he called her name. Rage was already building up inside him. Did she really think he was going to let her get away so easily? "XACK!" He roared, and started charging after her with alien speed.

Xack didn't care if he was mad. She just wanted to get away from the explosion that scared her back into the reality of things. She now wanted Batman to show up and come to her rescue. Such wasn't the case though.

Joker had already caught up to her and snatched her arm in a flash, causing her to come to a rather abrupt, painful stop. Instead of appearing angered as all hell, the clown was grinning from ear to ear, appearing entertained by her outlandish behavior. Eventually Punch reached them both, panting heavily, although he tried hard as he could not to show it.

"Where do you think you're going, my sweet?" Joker wondered with a psychotic gleam in his eyes. Xack didn't answer him. All she did was struggle weakly in his grasp, making soft cries when she felt his fingers dig into her skin.

Xack began to sob quietly. Slowly she sank to the ground and cried softly in front of one of the nearby outlets. Joker still held onto her arm though, not trusting that she'll run away again if given the chance.

"What's the point?" She sobbed pitifully, finally pulling her arm free from Joker. "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

Joker growled from the depths of his throat, and took a few steps closer to her. "We don't have time for this, dearie. The police are going to be here any minute! We have to keep moving!-" He made an attempt at grabbing at her arm again, but she held them close to her chest. She didn't feel like moving at the moment, despite Joker's anxiousness.

The clown shouted his frustrations into the air, and eyed the girl angrily. "What's the matter with you now?! Why are you crying?! You can't be crying now! You'll ruin the makeup!"

"I don't care," she replied childishly, although in truth, she did care. Xack didn't want the greasepaint to sting her eyes from mixing with the salty tears. "Don't you get it, Joker?!" She shrilled, and by now there were probably dozens of people watching them, but she could care less of the unwanted attention she was bringing. "This isn't going to work! I don't have 'fun' like you do!" Joker merely stood there staring at her, not sure what to do about the pathetic girl whining to him. "We're...we're too different to get along! I don't like your kind of 'fun'! I-" She stopped herself in mid-sentence. Looking up, the first thing she noticed was her reflection in the store window. She became silent, lips barely agape as she slowly stood up from the concrete. She never took her eyes off from her unfamiliar image in the window.

Very gently she touched her reddened lips with her gloved fingers, still not believing that the person reflecting back at her was really her.

Joker appeared quite bewildered about this sudden change in her, but it eventually came to him what was going on. "Relax, dearie. It comes off easily," he reassured her soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder for more of that reassurance.

**"I remember when...I remember, I remember when I lost my mind..."**

Xack froze when she heard these lyrics faintly become louder and louder as the music drew nearer. She turned around and saw a convertible parked in the middle of the street, obviously wanting to see what the commotion was with Joker. The two men in the car muttered something to themselves and turned the radio to another station. Xack's heart suddenly fell into great woe when the men switched off the song.

Joker saw the dejected look on her, and then his eyes went back to the car. He bit his lip mischievously, the gears turning wildly in his head. He egged Punch to follow his lead as he hopped, skipped, and jumped on over to the parked car, making the two men jump in their seats. "I'm confiscating this here vehicle," he told the two gentlemen, resting an arm on the door. "Do I have any complaints?" The two men shook their heads vehemently, and got themselves out of the car in a hurry.

Joker laughed, sticking his tongue out unmannerly as he changed the radio back to the previous station Xack was clearly interested in.

**"Does that make me crazy?... Does that make me crazy?... Does that make me crazy?... ...Probably..."**

Xack faltered a breath and approached the vehicle as if she were in a trance. "I...I remember this song..." she spoke in a hushed voice when she got up to the vehicle. "It's been so long since I heard it." A little chuckle escaped her, and soon enough, a wry smile appeared on her face. "I love this song..."

"So do I!" Joker eagerly chimed in, hopping into the driver's seat. Punch got in the backseat, assuming the girl was going to end up sitting with his boss. "How about you and me go for a little ride? We can sing the song together, Xackie..." He grinned as he waited for her response, but he didn't have to wait long. Xack happily obliged and climbed over the door and into the passenger's side, smiling at Joker blissfully.

"We...we can sing the song...together?" She questioned with doubt in her voice. She seemed astonished by the fact that there's a song out there that she and Joker can agree to.

Joker nodded. "Of course! Now...let's ride!" He hit the gas and the car sped off down the streets, just as a police car arrived on the scene of their previous disturbance.

Xack's whole outlook changed like flipping on a light switch. Her attitude towards Joker and his crazy antics made her feel...more at ease. Before she was frightened by what he was doing on the road, but now she was seen laughing it up with him, singing to that Gnarls Barkley song. Even if the song ended long ago on the radio, the two were still belting the lyrics out as if the song were repeating itself over and over again. Joker continued to smoke people on the sidewalks with his gas bombs, and chucked his Joker-faced grenades to buildings and billboards around. All the while, the girl seemed totally oblivious to his wrongdoings. She still didn't like it, but it didn't bother her so much anymore.

After a while on the road, Joker came across a large fountain in the middle of a very wide-open area of the city. An idea popped into his head, and he grinned gleefully at the thought. He slammed on the brakes, throwing Punch and Xack forward in their seats. "Okay, kiddies! Everybody out!" Joker practically flew over out the car door, and before Xack could even open hers, the clown was nice enough to get on over to her side to let her out. Her smile never faded when she stepped out of the car.

"Wow, that fountain is huge!" Xack decided to announce the obvious, mesmerized by the water jetting out in peculiar patterns.

Joker chuckled through clenched teeth. "This is the perfect spot, don't you think so, Xackie?" He asked.

Xack turned at him, befuddled. "Perfect spot for what?" She wondered.

"You'll sseee," Joker grinned, gently pushing her towards the fountain. "Punch, show my dearest to the fountain, will you. I have to make a call." He dug into his coat pocket to take out a small cellphone, and at the same time, he shook his hand in flutters to shoo the two away from him. Xack scoffed when Punch stepped in to try and coax her towards the fountain.

"Ssoooo..." She never took her eyes off the fountain, rocking herself back and forth in place. "Do you know what Joker's doing? I mean, it can't be good, right? Joker has...a twisted sense of humor and all that, so whatever he's doing is bad, right?" Then she peered up at Punch, who merely stared straight ahead as if he was toning out all sounds around. Xack rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. You don't talk..." She exhaled frustratingly.

A few moments of silence got her curious about her immediate surroundings, so her head slowly turned to the left. Groups of people were starting to congregate near them, whispering amongst themselves fearfully. They would often point in her general direction, or hold out their cellphones to take a photo of the scene.

To the right of Xack wasn't any different than her left. The entire situation made her groan in humiliation, wishing she could just bury her head to not see these people staring at her makeup job. She balled up her fists and placed them close to her chest.

Her thoughts came back down to Joker. She scanned the area around and didn't seem to find him anywhere_. "What the- where did he go? Did he just leave me here alone with all these people?"_

Chills ran down her spine, realizing that now might be her chance to make a run for it...if she wanted to. Strangely enough, she thought she would feel rejoiced if Joker left her room for escape, but she didn't like him abandoning her like this. She felt...empty without him nearby. Her eyes became more frantic as she checked around herself for Joker, too afraid to venture beyond the group of people pointing and muttering to themselves or anyone else close by.

Even if she wanted to, how could she get away with Punch right there next to her?

Her head started to spin. _"Is this some sick, twisted idea of a joke? Does Joker think this is _funny_ to leave me here like this?!"_

Xack turned back to Punch. "He's not going to leave me like this, is he?" Even though he couldn't speak, she was still hoping the huge lug would make some sort of gesture in response, but he remained stationary and mute as ever. All he did was stare off into the distance.

"Well what am- what am I supposed to do?-"

The hysteria had immediately ceased and all attention was focused on the faint tune in the distance which became increasingly more clearer when it neared them all.

**"Oppa Gangnam Style!"**

Xack looked on with widdened eyes, not really buying what she was hearing. She had to be dreaming. There was _no way_...

Out from nowhere, everyone witnessed Joker's van screeching around a corner on the streets and then sped towards the circular fountain where Xack, Punch, and the rest of the denizens happened to be. The van braked harshly against a curb, where the doors were outwards towards the crowd. Joker suddenly came out from the middle of nowhere to throw open the doors. The large stereos Xack had questioned about earlier could now be heard out loud.

**"Gangnam Style!"**

Joker began dancing the most unusual thing anyone has ever seen. Well, it wasn't bizarre to those who knew what he was doing, and Xack was one such person whom instantly recognized the style of dance.

It was the Gangnam Style dance.

Surprisingly enough, nobody panicked when Joker happened to be in their presence. Most people just watched in utter confusion and bewilderment, not sure how to react to the peculiar situation before them. There were _some_, however, that began bobbing their heads to the beat of the music. A part of them itched to just get in there and do the dance as well.

Xack's mind boggled with wonderment as Joker danced the Gangnam Style around the fountain area. She couldn't believe he was doing it so well. He must of somehow practiced when she wasn't around. Then that would mean...he _must_ of listened to the song, in spite of the fact that he had told Xack he didn't have any desire to hear it out.

Joker started to dance around her, hopping enthusiastically around to the music while having the most beaming grin on his face. He briefly stopped his silly movements to bow somewhat courteously and hold out a hand for Xack to take and join him in the silliness.

Xack just stared at this hand to her. She held her own close to her chest, not knowing what to do, seeing how all of this seemed so unreal to her...

Then the music rang in her ears, gradually filling her head with a tune she wanted to so desperately dance to. Her eagerness to take his hand increased every nano-second that went by. Was it nano-seconds, or just plain seconds? Whatever, Xack didn't care.

Xack gazed unto Joker's face, and a very big, cheeky smile spread across hers, and then, she burst out laughing with joy. She jumped up and down happily while clapping her hands excitedly as if someone told her she just won the lottery. It never stopped either as she so willingly took Joker's hand, and then the two immediately began doing the Gangnam Style together.

As if the scene couldn't get any more unbelievable, about half the crowd that was watching decided to join in on doing the Gangnam Style.

Both Joker and Xack we're laughing happily and merrily, dancing with the crazed group of people that couldn't resist the song's catchy beat. The rest of the onlookers got out their cellphones to record this insane event.

Xack didn't care that people were watching her. Watching her with such disdain and horror that she was having the time of her life with the Clown Prince of Crime. She didn't care one bit. She drowned out those disapproving and terrified eyes of the crowd as she and Joker continued to move with the music together...which soon turned into their own version of dancing, not knowing what exactly they were doing, but they were still doing it anyways. They took each other's hands and twirled with one another, not taking concern as to whoever was in their way. She could care less about common sense and good judgment right now. She was having such a blast to concern herself with the meaningless fools nearby. Who cares about them if they get in the way of Joker's fun...and hers.

The two insanities laughed psychotically, spinning about and Joker even dipping the giggling girl every now and then. Normally she would have a paranoid fit, but at the moment, she was smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't be more happier with him.

It's when the song started to fade into submission did everyone hear the police sirens closing in on them...and fast!

"Uh oh! Time to make tracks!" Joker motioned Punch to get into the van, then the clown reached into his coat to take something out.

Xack's merriment immediately vanished when her eyes caught sight at what was in his hands. "Is that...is that a _grenade_?" She squeaked, wanting to back away from it, but Joker already snagged her wrist with his other free hand.

"Not just any grenade, my dear. See for yourself." He grinned mischievously, tossing it to the largest batch of citizens that were around. Before anyone could even comprehend what was going on, the object exploded in midair, releasing a gas that began to cover the area. In moments, people couldn't resist inhaling the toxic fumes, and so they started to cackle, laugh psychotically, and eventually collapsing to the ground with painful grins on their faces.

Xack gasped frighteningly, seeing the deadly gas coming right for them, but Joker hastily slapped a small gas mask over her mouth, and then hurriedly ushered her to the van. He pushed her in before he jumped in himself, quickly closing the doors before the gas could leak in.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Xack questioned frightfully, pushing one of the stereos aside so she had more room to maneuver about.

Joker climbed over to the front passenger seat, pointing straight ahead. "Step on it!" He hollered to Judy, still sitting in the driver's seat after all this time. The larger goon made no hesitation to slam on the gas pedal and take off down the streets. Xack peered out the van's window, still hearing the sounds of the citizens forced fits of laughter as police cars arrived to surround the scene.

The clown twirled a hand into the air. "Oh Xackie, even you should know by now I always love to end these nights with a _last laugh_, and I don't mean me..." He sighed blissfully to himself. "Don't you just love ending things on a high note, dearie?..."

* * *

When everyone arrived back at Joker's hideout, the clown bantered about the evening to his henchmen that were still present at the time. Xack used this time to go into the bathroom to get herself changed back into her pajamas and take off the ridiculous costume and makeup she wore. She didn't leave the room right away though. She remained standing in front of the mirror located above the little sink, staring at her reflection just as she did before the night had begun. It's almost as if she didn't recognize herself anymore.

_"What did I do today?"_ She wondered in a dreary voice. _"That...that wasn't _me_ out there..."_

She exhaled sadly. Xack always wanted to be happy, to have fun for a change, but what happened with Joker...did she really have fun out there? She was smiling, laughing, and dancing with him, but when she glimpsed at that gas grenade in his hands, the weight of reality came crashing back down on her. Seeing all those psychotic faces laughing because their nerves were forcing them to.

Xack wanted to have fun, to be happy, but she didn't want people getting hurt because of it.

The girl inhaled sharply, now realizing she was lost in her own world a little longer than she wanted to be. At some point Joker was sure to come looking for her. Not wanting to get him even the slightest bit irritable, Xack exited the bathroom to go searching for him, although it wouldn't take long since she figured he was in that make-shift living room. She just hoped he didn't decide to take over the videogame area again.

When Xack reached the living room, sure enough, there was Joker sitting comfortably in his Santa chair, watching that Harley program again. Seeing that blonde bimbo-like woman on television made Xack tingle with..._something_. Why couldn't she pin-point on what was bothering her every time she saw Harley?

As soon as Xack sat down on the couch next to the Santa chair, Joker immediately asked, "Where've you been?" He turned his head to her with a rather pleasing grin on his features.

"I was...I was just changing," she mumbled, fidgeting with her hands out of nervousness. "What did you think I was doing?"

Joker put a hand to his chin, titling his head up slightly as if he actually in thought. "Oh, I don't know, trying to leave the hideout without me knowing, _or_..." He leaned forward into his armrest to bring himself a tad closer to Xack. "Or you were doing something _very_ naughty to yourself without letting me in on the fun." He grinned perversely at her.

Xack appeared extremely puzzled. "Um...what?"

Joker rolled his eyes, yet smiled even more so since she didn't understand the concept. "If I explained _that_ to you, you would probably slap me across the face...and I wouldn't like that. Not one bit..."

Xack still eyed him questionably, but if what he said is true, then whatever he meant must of been either sexual or just offending to Xack's nature. Any which way, she just let it go, not wanting to find out what he meant exactly.

She gazed back to the TV, scowling at seeing Harley's face on the screen. Out of boredom, Xack shifted through sides of the couch cushions to see if there was a remote for the TV and change it just to see Joker's reaction. She smiled on the inside, and it made her more determined to find the remote...or just _something_, really; although a part of her knew that Joker must keep the remote close at hand.

"You are beautiful, you know," Joker purred to her, and the tone of his voice literally sent shivers down her spine on how near he seemed to sound. Xack turned the other way, and jumped in her cushion when Joker had suddenly gone from his Santa chair to sitting dangerously close to her without even noticing him!

Xack tried to twist the other way, but Joker grabbed her and forced her to stay the way she was. He attempted to maneuver her to him, but she kept pulling back. "Don't be like that, dearie," Joker cooed sadly. "I just want a kiss."

Xack's eyes suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her breathing became even more erratic. Joker was more rough with his actions on bringing her upper body to his, but the girl wasn't going to give in so easily. He gripped her chin, inching his lips to her, but Xack jerked her head out of his hand. "Don't resist me, Xack," he told her with growing frustration, eyeing her angrily. "Can't a guy get some sugar from his little lady?" He pushed her down into the couch, beginning to get himself on top of her.

Xack twisted and turned from Joker's hold, then she suddenly rolled right out from underneath him, landing on the floor hard. Xack stood up and bolted out of the area before Joker could get off the couch. "Xack, come back here!" He shouted. "XACK!"

Xack ran into the darkened bathroom and skidded behind the door, trying to hide herself if Joker should peek into the room. She covered her mouth as best as she could so Joker wouldn't hear her panicked breathing, but she knew she was delaying the inevitable. How could she get away from Joker when she was stuck in his hideout? She can't call for help. Can't hold out on a fight long. _"He said he only wanted a kiss..."_ She reminded herself, biting her bottom lip worriedly. Just hearing those words in her own head made it sound worse. _"Now that he's angry though, is he...is he going to rape me?!"_

Her heart skipped a beat when the bathroom lights clicked on, and sure enough, Joker grabbed the door and poked his head from the side of it. A predatory grin came to his lips when he saw the quaking girl before him. "There you are," he said smugly, getting himself in the room with her and then closing the door, preventing Xack from escaping again.

Xack pressed her back against the wall as Joker stood in front of her, still grinning manically and eyeing her hungrily. She swallowed hard, staring straight into those red eyes of his. She wondered what he was going to do with her now, but a part of her wished she could shake out the ideas about it.

Joker cocked his head at her curiously. "Why did you run away, Xackie," he pouted softly. "I only wanted a kiss."

"I...I...I...don't want you kissing me," Xack told him fearfully, not shying away from him oddly enough. "I don't like you...kissing me." Joker continued to close the distance between them, and this made Xack all the more frightened of the situation.

Joker gently stroked her cheeked. The touch made Xack shake to his gentleness. "Relax, Xackie..." He told her soothingly. Then his tone became vaguely threatening, "It's not like I'm asking anything else here..."

Xack turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut while Joker carried on running his fingers across her cheeks.

"What are so afraid of, hmm?"

"I didn't like it the first time," she replied curtly. "You were...you were rough with me. It didn't...it didn't _feel_ right-"

"Awh, Xackie," he cooed, smiling. "I was just mad at ya then. Sometimes I can be a little rough when I'm angry. Forgive me."

If Xack wasn't so scared right now, she would be glowering at him for the fact that he wasn't sincerely apologetic on what he did to her in the past. She knew he enjoyed what he did, and didn't concern himself with her feelings when he had forced his mouth to hers.

Seeing how the girl just wouldn't settle down, he tried something else. "Let's try this then, shall we...?" He paused, building up for the suspense. "How about you...kiss _me _instead." That got Xack to gaze back to his face, her expression as stunned as ever by the suggestion.

"Wh-what?" She thought she heard wrong for some reason.

Joker grinned again. "You heard me right," he said, somehow reading her thoughts. "How about you kiss me then, dearie. I get _tired_ of trying to make you, you know. Why am I always the one to initiate it? How about, just this once, _you_ do it." Her eyes went down to her feet, thinking. He bit his lip eagerly, so he added, "I'll be gentle with you this time around..."

Xack eyed him suspiciously, not sure if she should trust his words. On one hand, maybe if she kissed him, it could be quick, and perhaps he'll leave her alone about it...for now, at least. Of course, then her consciousness started speaking to her...

_"It could be worse,"_ it said a matter-of-factly_. "He could be asking you for sex. He could force himself on you again, and not care if he was hurting you or not. At least now he's asking you to kiss him. Maybe it won't be so bad if you started it. Maybe you'll...like it this time around."_

_ "L-like it?"_ Xack appeared unsure about all this. _"B-but, I-I don't want to...like it. Not from...anyone. Not from..._him_. Definitely not from him!"_ She peered up at him again with big, innocent eyes. He remained staring at her hard, waiting patiently for her to do something. As long as she wasn't refusing his request, then he thought to keep his mouth shut until she spoke.

Finally, her mouth moved, although there was much hesitation in her voice. "Al-alright... I'll...I'll do it," she spoke so quietly that Joker's ears barely picked it up. His lips formed into a gigantic smile on his face.

Xack breathed in...and out slowly, trying to calm herself so she could get enough courage to just get this over, much to her chagrin. Her hands were up in-between themselves, clenching and unclenching nervously and unsure of how to "start" the kiss. _"I guess I just...put my lips to his, and...that's it?"_

She ended up resting her hands on Joker's sleeves, grasping them gently with her hands as she inched her face to his. _"Just get it over with. Just get it over with. Just get it over with, and maybe he'll be happy and leave you alone. Don't think about it."_

Her mouth was now centimeters from his, and Joker got goose bumps of anticipation when he felt her breath on his lips. _"Don't think about it. Don't think about it."_ She repeated to herself, and assumed it was working since she was so close to getting the kissing over with.

Then...it happened seconds before Xack realized it did. She had her lips pressed firmly to his, her eyes closing from the sensation. To her the whole thing felt...pleasant to the touch. A bit moist, but not nearly as terrible as the first time it occurred. She remained unmoving like this for quite some time, and although her mind was screaming that this was enough, and she could back away any time from this...but for some reason...her body...wouldn't respond. For some reason...she didn't want to stop what she was doing.

Perhaps a minute went by when Joker moved. It was sudden, and it happened faster than she wanted it to. Joker shoved her up to the wall while his hands began to roam the rest of her body with such eagerness. Her eyes didn't open, but she moaned with utter shock when Joker attempted to get her mouth working with his. At first she didn't understand why, but then she felt his tongue sliding its way inside her mouth. She wanted to gasp, but what came out was another strangled moan.

He pressed his body against hers, pushing her back so hard to the wall that it almost caused her to whine in pain.

Their pelvis' touched, and at some points, Joker glided his hand across her leg and tried to get it to wrap around his waist, but to no avail. Her naivety to the world of carnal pleasure was too new for Xack to comprehend what his actions meant. Knowing this made him feel aggravated inside, but at the same time, he loved it. To introduce a girl like that to sexual desires would be so much fun indeed, especially to hear and feel her first reactions to it all. Until then though, he'll have to make do with what he can get out of her.

Joker's long, wet muscle slid around from the inside of her mouth, wiggling about and wrapping itself around Xack's, wanting to get her tongue to do the same. Eventually she got the message and her tongue was moving with his.

His hands all over her body, and their tongues wrestling with each other, all these new sensations and more made Xack moan loudly into his mouth with fear. Joker heard her beautiful sounds and considered it as a sign of submission to him. He briefly took his hands from her to remove his purple coat in a hurry, just so he could feel the warmth of her body more. Once the coat was tossed aside, he went back to touching and handling her so greedily. His hands ran along her back and then through her hair. Xack's hands went up to his shoulders, wrapping one of them around his neck to bring their faces even closer together.

_"STOP! STOP!"_ Xack's mind shrilled as she carried on this unusual passion with him. _"You know this is wrong! Stop doing it! STOP!"_

Xack wanted to listen to her better judgment, but her body has yet to respond to her other inquiries. A part of her was sickened by this act. Sickened at what he was doing to her with his tongue and hands. Unfortunately, another part of her- what originally thought all of this would feel revolting and painful- it all felt..._good_. No, to her it felt better than good. It felt great, and Xack was ashamed to admit it. So _ashamed_ to feel this way, especially with someone like the Joker.

Xack moaned again, but this time it was out of shame and guilt for what she was experiencing with him. For what it was worth, he very much enjoyed listening to her sounds of unwanted pleasure.

He was starting to grow bored of it all and wanted to move things along. He smirked just slightly against her lips as an idea came to mind.

Joker very slowly and carefully brought Xack to the bathroom floor, gently laying her down on the coat he had thrown earlier, for comfort. He finally took his mouth away from hers, and leaned back to get a good look at the tired and weak form of his girl. He could see that she was panting heavily, watching her chest with the strangest of fascinations as it rose and fell back leisurely.

His eyes locked onto hers once more, but Xack was too exhausted to even focus. Her head was laid out to the side where she gazed straight at the bathroom wall. Joker growled lustfully in his throat, licking his lips as he eyed her bare neck. He remembered then that Xack's skin seemed to be extra sensitive in that area, and that gave Joker all the more reason to dive in at it. He climbed back on top of her and leaned down into her.

Xack gave a startling cry when she suddenly felt Joker's lips kissing and sucking on the thin skin of her neck ravenously. She groaned when that tongue of his came out and licked the skin ever so slowly, causing Xack's body to shudder . She gripped onto his arms, weakly trying to force him off, but Joker remained stationary, barely even aware that Xack wanted him off of her. He was enjoying himself too much to notice.

Joker loved listening to Xack's quiet mewling and soft cries. He even loved it when her body squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

The girl craned her neck in hopes that it would make the feeling go away, but it just gave Joker more access to her, now finding new spots to toy with her. He sucked so furiously on the delicate skin that he knew it would leave quite the mark on her once it was all over with. At this time, his hands began caressing the sides of her body and around her back, massaging her.

Xack was aware at just how vocal she became from Joker's actions, so she bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself quiet, but it was no use. She figured these moans and groans of hers meant approval to Joker ears. "J-Joker..." She moaned, arching her back in another attempt to get Joker off, but the clown still wasn't taking the hints. He merely groaned his satisfaction against her neck, kissing it before resuming to suckling on it harshly.

It was then that Joker's hands became a little too invasive when they slipped under her sweatshirt.

Reality finally hit Xack, and it hit _hard_ when she barely felt his palms brush her breasts, ready to grope at them. She almost resorted into slapping him across the face, but she stopped herself when the thoughts of Joker doing the unthinkable came to mind.

Instead, she slid right out from underneath him with ease since he was so lost in lust to really keep a hold on her. Xack then dashed out of the bathroom before he could get his bearings on what just happened.

Xack didn't know where to run to, since there was no escaping Joker's hideout. All she could do was go back into the living room, sit on the couch and just wait for the clown to catch up with her. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't know what Joker was going to do to her now, since she interrupted a chance for him to entice her into having sex with him. Was he even aware of how she felt about the idea? Once Xack had learned some years ago about the act of intercourse, she found it absolutely _disgusting_. The very thought of two people slapping their bodies against one another, and the exchanging of bodily fluids made her want to hurl. It repulsed her that people enjoy doing things like that to each other, and it bothered her knowing people or couples in general relished. It upset her even more that Joker was all for it.

Xack sucked in her lips worriedly. _"If Joker finds out I have no need for sex...what will he do?"_ She swallowed hard, not wanting to think about it. If he didn't know, then she would just continue to let him think there was a chance for it to happen between them.

Then again, all this made her depressed inside, knowing this was yet another stake that would drive them apart eventually.

Xack shook her head vigorously. _"No! Don't think about that!"_ She shrieked in her mind. _"I just want things to stay the way they are between us! Don't think about things like that! Just pretend they never happened!"_ Telling herself this gave her little hope, although it was false hope. _"Just don't say anything. Just pretend nothing has changed. You had fun tonight with Joker. You know you did. Just remember that, and nothing else."_

"It's all I have to go on," Xack told herself in a hushed voice.

After some time passed, Joker finally did show himself to the living room area, looking a little dazed and his coat back on him. Xack was sure he was going to be furious with her since she just flew on out of the bathroom without a word's notice.

Xack watched Joker intently as he shuffled his way on over to the Santa chair, where he plopped himself down and instantly turned on the TV. To his somewhat dismay, there was no more _Heart-To-Heart With Harley_. Instead, it was some crime drama that made the clown roll his eyes instinctively.

The girl faltered a breath and began to fidget with her hands. When it seemed silence would just linger in the room, Joker finally broke it by saying, "I guess I got carried away back there, didn't I." Xack's head immediately snapped in his direction, a bit taken aback by his ability to admit things like this. He chuckled ever so slightly, smiling lazily. "Heh, you know, it's a good thing you left otherwise it would of been, uh..._hard_ for me to stop...if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," said Xack firmly, swallowing again.

"But you sure surprised me, kid. Didn't know you had it in ya to enjoy my ministrations..." he wiggled his fingers into the air while sticking out his tongue. Xack didn't turn to him, but out of the corner of her eye she saw what he was doing, and cringed in revulsion. "So tell me, Xackie...did you enjoy it?" He leaned halfway out of the armrest, eager to know Xack's answer. All the girl did was turn her head away more, but he managed to catch her embarrassed expression, and he grinned amusingly. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then, heh heh." He sat upright again, now changing the channels on the television until he found a show that was at least to his level of satisfactory.

Xack shook her head a little, not liking the ideas going through Joker's head. "I thought-" Joker gazed back at her exhaustedly. "You _told_ me it was just going to be a kiss, but it wasn't. Wh-why did you do that to me?"

"Puh!" Joker shot up a hand as if to dismiss her complaints. "I didn't see you complaining, dearie." He gave her an irritable stare. Xack did exactly the same, and Joker didn't like it. "Don't give me that look. You know you liked it! I didn't hear any protests from you-"

"You made it- difficult when you were being so...grabby, and stuff," Xack shot back, sounding unsure about her choice of words. She scratched her arm, staring off elsewhere. "Besides, I...I guess the kiss wasn't so bad...but you made it all..._weird_."

Joker disagreed by shaking his head slowly. "Nnoooooo...I made it feel _good_."

Xack sighed wearily, rubbing her arms with uneasiness. "Can we stop talking about this now?" She asked coyly. "It's weirding me out."

Joker smiled. "Fine. Fine. Geesh! You're such a prude, aren't you?" Xack shot him a heated look.

Silence endured between them once more. Every now and then, Xack shifted around on the cushions before sleep finally took its toll on her. She laid her body across the couch and rested her head on the armrest, still gazing at the TV screen with heavy eyelids.

Joker, on the other hand, didn't feel the least bit tired. Sure, he was a little put off from earlier, but other than that, he wasn't sleepy yet. His features did furrow though when something kept nagging at his brain. He looked onto her again, noticing that she was close to letting sleep take over. "One little, itty-bitty question for you," Joker lilted, hoping to gain her attention. Xack weakly picked up her head to somewhat stare in his general direction. "When you suddenly came down with that unusually timed fever, what were you dreaming about?"

Xack now looked at him questionably, but had to briefly turn away to remember what it was. Then it came back to her. "I...I dreamed about zombies...that day," she replied. "They were...eating the survivors and stuff. It was horrible, and...I wish I didn't remember that."

Joker didn't appear satisfied with her answer. "Well, was that _Brucie-boy_ one of those survivors too?" He snapped at her so suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Wh-what?" She was a little stunned by his rude reply. "N-no. Bruce wasn't in my dreams at all. Why do you ask that?"

Joker's lips curled into a snarl. "You were talking in your sleep then, dearie. You were calling out for him!" He sneered.

If she wasn't so tired, she would take heed of Joker's growing anger, but she didn't care to notice. "I didn't dream about Bruce Wayne, okay," she told him sarcastically, now resting her head down on the armrest again. "I didn't even know I was talking in my sleep. That's a creepy thing to know." She gave a slight snort of amusement, closing her eyes now. "It doesn't mean anything, you know."

Joker watched her fall asleep shortly after, and a few minutes later, his attention turned back to the television. He drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, slouching uncomfortably in in. "Hmmm..." He made a hide-away knife pop out from the sleeves of his purple coat, overlooking the bright light reflecting off the blade. He continued to turn the little weapon around in his fingers, deep in thought. "Brucie-boy..."


	29. Doubt

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Doubt**

Joker sat in his Santa chair quietly, watching re-runs of the _'Heart-to-Heart with Harley'_ on television. Even though it was the very early hours of the morning, he didn't feel the least bit tired. His leg was crossed over the other, and had his fingertips touch as his eyes seemed fixated on Harley, almost contemplating about something by the way his expression appeared.

Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Xack stir in her sleep on the couch, but not enough for him to care nor even look upon her in concern. It was when she started to whimper softly that she got his attention a little, turning his head in her direction to see what she was fussing about. She wasn't moving too much to worry about her rolling off the couch, but whatever she was dreaming about, was causing her to leak a few tears. "Xackie?..." Joker's features were filled with puzzlement as he stood up and made his way carefully on over to her.

When he got halfway, Xack screamed, instantly sitting up and continued to sob as if her life was about to come to an end. She was extremely disoriented, hastily gazing about her surroundings like she didn't even remember where she was or how she got there. She clutched the blanket Joker had provided for her earlier close to her chest for comfort.

"Xackie!" Joker called out to her again, approaching her casually now. Xack finally snapped into some reality, and her eyes locked with his. When she began to recognize him, her weeping calmed a little.

"J-Joker?..." She sobbed pitifully, wiping her eyes away when he now stopped in front of her. She was too embarrassed to look up at him. She put a hand to her head, breathing was loud and almost erratic. Slowly she started to regain her composure.

Joker oddly smiled, and decided to sit down next to her. "You know Xackie, you really-" Before he could finish, Xack already circled her arms around him and brought herself closer, resting her head on his chest. She felt the rise and fall of his chest which put her into a relaxed state. So soothing this was that she closed her eyes slowly.

His muscles tensed upon her strange action, not exactly sure how he should go about this. A part of him wanted to shove her off and scold her for being so "clingy", but the other part...rather enjoyed her body against his; liking the warmth that radiated from her. He can't even remember the last time anyone's ever hugged him like that...if at all. Cautiously he settled his hands upon her back to return the favor.

Joker was about to add in some quips, but he heard Xack give off a pathetic chuckle, sniffling too. "Wh-Whenever I wake up from a bad dream...or just...or I'm just _afraid_ of something, when I...I see you...I feel _safe_ around you... Don't know why..." Her eyes opened partially. "Never thought I would admit that out loud...especially to you..."

He didn't know how to respond. Xack took notice and added, "I guess I caught you off guard, huh?" A smirk came to her face. "But...for now, just let me have this...please? You...feel nice..." She moaned ever so quietly that Joker's ears barely picked it up.

Joker ended up letting her lie on him, not really knowing what to say at this point. He just kept his mouth shut oddly enough for the both of them. Some time passed now, and he started to get a bit bored just sitting like this with the girl on him. "Xackie..." He whispered her name, moving his hands up to her shoulders. "Xack?..." When she didn't answer, he figured she must of fallen back asleep. He very carefully maneuvered out of her hold and set her down on the couch again, covering her back up as he did. Xack looked so peaceful in her sleep now. Joker brushed his fingertips along her jawline, brushing her skin delicately. He grinned evilly before getting up and going back to his Santa chair to watch more of his favorite TV show.

* * *

A few days have passed, and Xack mostly kept her distance from Joker, feeling very bashful for what she did to him. Kissing and hugging him left her with conflicted emotions, not sure how to handle them in front of the Clown Prince, of all people. She knew he wasn't the sort that understood humanity and its sentiments. She was extremely embarrassed to be around him now, not sure what he would say or do with her at this point...if he even thought anything of it.

So, on those couple days, Joker mostly busied himself with plans on recent heists and building odd contraptions and weapons that would compliment himself. Xack would usually try to keep away from him at all times, but managed to sneak a peek at his works when he didn't seem to notice her. Only once did he catch her spying on him out from the corner of his eye. He grinned at her, and the girl immediately shivered and bolted from the spot. He chortled in amusement and then continued his work that day ago.

On _this_ very day though...

Xack sat on the couch in that one special area Joker created for her. She flipped through the channels to find something suitable to watch. Her eyes lit up when she happened to come across one of her favorite movies; only slightly disappointed that it was already half way through. She placed the remote next to her and settled into the cushions more to make herself comfortable, a smile on her face as she started to watch _The Matrix_. "Oh Agent Smith, you just can't get any more awesome," she said happily.

After a few minutes, Joker happened upon the area and found himself grinning when he witnessed the girl sitting by herself, and no one else nearby to bother her. Her eyes were so glued to the screen that she had no way to even suspect that the clown was cautiously sneaking up from behind the couch. He suddenly plopped his torso on top of it, draping half his body over it. Xack snapped her head to the side and shrieked, clumsily falling off her seat as she tried to get up and bolt...but failed horribly to do so.

Joker laughed heartily as Xack sat there on the floor in a slight daze. "Wh-why do you do that?!" She questioned hoarsely, now standing back up to peer at him frustratingly.

He continued to cackle softly. "Oh Xackie, you're so easy to scare, it's hilarious!" He fell into the couch cushions, hugging his stomach as his laughter started up loudly again. Xack's face went red, embarrassed that she gets easily startled by his actions. Then again, who can blame her.

She crossed her arms as she went over to the other end of the couch and sat down, wanting to watch her movie instead of focusing on the giggling fit of a clown. Joker maneuvered himself to sitting upright, glancing at Xack and then to the television itself. "So what'cha watching?" He wondered with curiously glee, although he had no interest in the movie whatsoever. "Looks kind of familiar..."

"It's _The Matrix_," Xack told him a-matter-of-factly. "I really like this movie, by the way." Her tone got a little stern with that sentence.

Joker's grin was beaming. "You mean that one movie where robots use humans for _electricity_?" Once again, he burst out laughing, eyes squeezing shut from that ridiculous idea of a plot. "Humans, huh? Why don't those tin-cans just use a bunch of potatoes to generate that much power! Hey, it'll take a heck of a lot of veggies, but it'll probably get the job done better than people!" He slapped his knee and continued to cackle wildly, making Xack frown and scoot her body as far away as she could from Joker, although the armrest prevented her from doing so.

"I-I just watch the movie for Agent Smith," Xack said defensively. "He's the coolest person in there!"

"Who?" Joker sat up and looked on in confusion. She gestured to the TV, and he turned to the screen to see a man wearing a suit and sunglasses pull another man through a concrete wall. If the movie didn't look so _fake_ to him, he would probably admire the fictional character's brute strength.

"Hmph." Joker shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyone can do that."

Xack scoffed, eyeing Joker oddly. "What?" She had to smile upon his statement.

He suddenly pointed to her, smiling himself. "I haven't seen you smile in awhile, dearie." Xack's expression instantly fell into shock, turning her head away from him bashfully. "Why is that?" She remained silent and unmoving. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been avoiding me ever since we made out."

This got her to face him again, but her look stayed the same. His grin grew. "Too proud to admit you enjoyed it, or are you too shy to ask for _more_?..." He inched his body closer to hers, but Xack didn't really notice. His questioning threw her off. "If it makes you feel any better, I very much enjoyed it too..." She gazed up into his eyes now and could practically see her stunned face reflecting in them.

"I..." Xack began, but she never finished. Joker slowly glided a hand around until it reached the back of her head, where he pushed on it gently to bring her face closer to his. She was getting caught up in the moment herself. He smiled as he brought his lips to hers, but before he could proceed in pressing them firmly together, Xack hastily backed away, gasping in fear.

"I-I don't want to kiss you again!" She spoke with fright, her eyes wide to prove her point. Her breathing was hard as the panic circulated through her.

Joker groaned inwardly, but again, shrugged as if it didn't bother him at all. "Fine then. Have it your way." He brought himself face forward, crossing a leg leisurely to show his uncaringness to the situation. "But I think we're through watching this _trash_," he snarled as he picked up the remote and shut off the television, causing Xack to whine childishly.

"H-hey!" She whined, looking at him with complete annoyance, but Joker was smiling in such satisfactory to her irritability. "I _love_ that movie, you know! Turn it back on!" She attempted to snatch the remote from him, but his reflexes were much quicker than hers, and eventually he tossed it behind themselves, giggling with amusement of her feeble actions.

Sniffing angrily, she spat out loudly, "You have a lot of nerve calling a movie that I love _trash_ when that one show with that Harley girl is even worse than any of the _garbag_e I've seen on TV!"

That did it. Xack's word struck a nerve within Joker, making him twitch with rage. His expression was full of fury, but the girl was mirroring the same look. She was actually quite terrified of his angered demeanor, but she didn't want it to show for her sake. "How..._dare_...you!" He drawled, body cowering a bit as if Xack had spoken such offending words. "At least my little Harlene Quinzelle is _real_ compared to your Agent Smith!" He shot back at her.

While his spout should of enraged her, however, her furious look was replaced with...an unusual feeling of heartache. Xack's eyes got wide with sadness. The way he said it made her feel that he wanted or favored the other woman instead. "You-_you're_ little Harlene Quinzelle?" She repeated miserably, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

Joker merely blinked, not really knowing what the hell just happened. Sniffling, Xack stood up and balled up her hands and pushed them to her mouth, almost as if she were trying to contain her inner sorrow from coming out in full force. He heard her give off a little sob as she turned on her heel and dashed off into some other part of the warehouse, leaving the clown in a somewhat flustered state. He almost regretted his choice of words... Almost. "Hmm...maybe she is too young for me," he mumbled thoughtfully, his eyes half lidded in wearisome. He sighed with agitation.

Xack meanwhile found a spot she believed to be a secluded part of the warehouse, and so she dropped down to the floor and pressed her back up against a pile of crates, crossing her legs and continued to weep softly. She liked how the crates surrounded her in a half circle, making her feel enclosed off from other people. _"Dr. Bagley was right..."_ she thought hopelessly_. "Someday...he_ is _going to dump me off for some other woman... Just like the rest of the girls he did it to...like that Alyssa."_ Xack sniffled loudly, wiping away tears from her cheeks. _"I know Joker's going to dump me someday for someone else...I just wish I knew why it bothered me so much. I wish it didn't..."_

A pathetic chuckle escaped her lips, sniffling again afterwards. She knew by now she probably looked like a complete wreck; eyes all puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears, and the sounds of her sniffles were sure to make anyone cringe with disgust. _"I must look like a wreck right now..."_

A single daisy was suddenly shoved out from under her view. Xack gasped, slightly startled back into reality. Her eyes followed the bleached hand up to Joker's strange sincere expression. She hastily wiped her eyes again, sniffling for the umpteenth time now. He kneeled down to her level, smiling pleasantly so. "Don't be upset, dearie," he spoke gently, pushing the daisy into her lonely hand until she finally wrapped her fingers around it. "I hate to see you when you're sad..." With the other hand, he caressed her cheek. "Daisies, you're favorite," he said to her quietly. "See? I remembered."

A wry little smile came onto her face. She pressed her cheek into his hand more, enjoying his touch. Her worries and paranoia about him repressed into the back of her mind where everything else lay.

Where all her anger, insanity, and sadness are stored.

Joker slowly wrapped his arms around Xack and carefully brought her to his body where she rested her head on his shoulder. Seconds later, she hugged him back, wanting him to stay that way for a while longer. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, relaxing herself more into him. He couldn't help but grin so wickedly upon her submission to him, eyes bearing down to whatever was in his view of her. "My...little...Xack Hathaway..." He whispered sinisterly.

Xack heard him. "Wha-what?" She wondered with a touch of fear in her voice.

Joker grasped her shoulders to push her back. He got himself sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Xack did the same. "Feel like paintin' the town red tonight?" He asked her excitedly, his eyes bulged as he waited impatiently for her answer.

Xack raised an eyebrow, blinking in bewilderment. "B-but, what you just said-" She leant back, not knowing what to say or think, so she decided to shake her head to rid herself of her current thoughts. "'Paint the town red'?" Joker nodded, folding his hands together. "W-well, I-I don't want to paint it _red_..."

He grinned innocently, hands out as he shrugged. "It's only an expression, dearie." She nodded in acknowledgement, rubbing her arm nervously. "Well, what would you like to do tonight, Xackie?" He tried asking again.

An idea popped into her head, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"No videogames!" Joker berated, waving a finger back and forth at her.

Xack scoffed, crossing her arms. "Goddamnit..." she grumbled under her breath.

Again, Joker grinned. "Anything else?"

Xack frowned, but turned her head to think on it better, not liking that Joker was staring at her so intently. Unfortunately she kept coming back to anything videogame related, and seeing how he reacted to the notion before she even said anything suggested he _really_ didn't want to go to an arcade or the likes. She felt like groaning, knowing she would have to appease him by doing something he would enjoy rather than herself. ...Still, she wanted to at least enjoy it too...

"Well..." She began nervously, eyes downcast to the floor. "I liked that water balloon-thing we did...when we were out that one time...and I wore that dress..." She paused a moment, her mind stuck on that last phrase. "I wore a _dress_ that day."

Joker ignored her last statement. "So you liked throwing water balloons at the peeps, huh?" Xack just remained stationary and silent, but he continued, "Anyone in particular you want to get at? Gotta be some group or clique out there you're just _itchin'_ to see get splattered."

Xack blurted out the first thing that came to her head, "The preps," she replied. "I never liked them in school. They always sucked up to the teachers and got better grades than anyone else. Besides that, their clothes were always so...tight looking."

He nodded in understanding. "So...anyone who's prettier and reveals more skin than you! Got it!" Joker gave her the "a-okay" with his fingers. Xack frowned. She couldn't help but feel a tiny prick of insult from his words.

Joker smiled reassuringly and tilted her chin up. "Don't look like that, Xackie. I promise we'll have fun," he cooed. "How about we stop off at the videogame store and pick up that Dead Space 3 you've been wanting."

Xack's face suddenly lit up, a cheeky smile on her face. "A-and, you'll play with me, won't you? Dead Space 3 has a two-player mode." She folded her hands together and continued to smile that way for the clown, her look almost pleading.

Joker's lip curled in revulsion to the idea of playing videogames with her. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll play with you- but only because that game intrigues me..." he tapped his chin as he seemed to be in thought. "I heard they have quite the gruesome deaths in that game."

Xack nodded. "Yeah, you heard right."

Joker ended up smiling with her. He got himself up from the floor and helped Xack to her feet as well. "Let's show those folks out there how we have fun around here..." He grinned mischievously at her, while Xack's smile widened happily.

"Okay!" She practically squeaked, and the two skipped together through the warehouse to get themselves ready for another night on the town.

* * *

Dr. Bagley let out a dreary sigh as he caught a glimpse of the latest news within the confines of Arkham's recreational room. His saddened gaze watched Joker dance merrily around a fountain with a young woman in his arms. The woman with Joker appeared to be in total bliss, and this fact alone upset Bagley even more, for he knew who she was under all that makeup.

Thinking he had enough of watching Joker and the woman on television, he cleared his throat, straightened himself out, and then made his way around crazed patients to exit the room. He was tired, and now all he wanted to do was go home and get some rest.

Bagley walked down the dank hallways of the asylum, passing by other orderlies and nurses who were making their usual rounds to the cells. When he reached his office, he opened the door and flicked on the lights, then casually strode on over to his desk. He gathered whatever paperwork was lying around and neatly stacked it in his briefcase to take home with him.

Before he could leave his room, however, a voice from behind spoke to him, "We need to talk."

Bagley felt his skin crawl upon hearing this stranger, but he had his suspicions on who this man could be. He turned around to face the intruder, and his suspicions were correct: it was none other than Batman himself. Batman stood there silently with his cape cloaking his body from head to toe, probably to give himself more of that mysterious air about him.

Bagley rearranged the now crooked glasses on his face. "I've heard you do this quite often to people," he said wearily. "Do you enjoy sneaking up on individuals like this?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alone," Batman replied in that rather dark, authoritative tone of his. "I take it you've seen the recent news on...Joker." Bagley noticed Batman's odd pause before speaking of the Clown Prince's name, as if the Dark Knight had much on his mind about him.

Bagley raised an eyebrow to him. "I assume the same with you, as well," he said casually, but sighed drearily only moments afterwards. "...Yes...I have seen the news..." He turned around to face the windows and peered out onto the landscape, although his focus wasn't keen on it. He remained silent for a while before he finally spoke again, taking a deep breath as he did. "Never did I imagine something like this would happen...between Joker and that Hathaway girl. To be quite...honest, I thought his sole intention was to kill Xack, not develop this unusual and rather sickening _obsession_ over her!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease his coming headache. "In the beginning he would love to manipulate and toy with the feelings of vulnerable women, preferable those who had blonde hair. His little fascinations with them would only last a few months at most...as with the case with our patient Alyssa Straisem. She's still quite taken with him regardless of how he feels for her now." His eyes narrowed as he appeared deep in thought. "When Xack had first come to Arkham, I feared greatly when Joker took an interest in her. I thought it was rather unorthodox of him, for Xack isn't blonde at all, and didn't seem the type he would want to fixate over..." He sighed heavily once more. "Never did I imagine for it to last this long... I thought for certain he would move on to another woman by now...but he hasn't... Perhaps he has finally found someone to keep his interests sustained...through Xack."

Bagley heard a rather distinct, but low sound on Batman's end. To him, it sounded as if the Dark Knight was very distraught about those little known facts. The doctor continued though, "All this time when Xack Hathaway was my patient, I thought her behavior, her attitude was improving when she met Joker...but I was very wrong, Batman. She wasn't slowly getting cured of her problems, she was gradually becoming like..._him_ the more time she spent with Joker; and now...with the most recent news of the two...it seems my theory might becoming true..."

"This is why I've come to you, doctor," Batman spoke up, approaching his desk now. "I need to know how to draw Joker out into the open, long enough for me to trace him back to his hideout."

Bagley breathed out through his nose, shuffling some stacked papers on his desk. "Aren't you asking the wrong doctor here?" He wondered half sarcastically. "I assume Professor Strange would know of these things more than I could offer-"

"I've dealt with Professor Strange in the past..." Batman trailed off, his tone filled with uncertainty. "...And I don't believe he's as 'trustworthy' as he appears to be."

Again, Bagley nodded. "True, very true..." He was still in disbelief about it all. "I've had my suspicions about the Professor as well, but that's all they are: suspicions. I have nothing to go on except for my own inklings, and that's not enough to bring him to questioning." He shook his head a little to get his thoughts back in place. "Anyhow, you presume that I can help you with Joker?" Batman nodded. "I don't see how-"

"You have been Joker's therapist before Strange took over. I assume you know of him enough that might help me find Xack," Batman stated. Bagley grew quiet, deep in thought. "Is there anything that could lower Joker into a false sense of security?"

Bagley didn't speak up. His brows furrowed, and he put a hand to his mouth as he racked his brain on anything useful that could possibly help the darkly dressed gentleman. "You know that I cannot indulge sessions that I've had with Joker."

"I understand," replied Batman.

Bagley leaned back in his chair, folding his hands comfortably. "I don't know if this will aid you or not, but there is one thing I've noticed when it comes to the Joker, is that when _jealousy_ takes over, nothing else around him matters."

"Jealousy?" Batman wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.

"Most of the time Joker let's it go when he feels the 'threat' isn't worth his time; _however_, if one were to push certain 'buttons', he goes into such a rage with unspeakable outcomes when someone shows even the slightest bit of interest in Xack Hathaway." This seemed to have sparked some interest with Batman. "There were some occurrences here at Arkham, for example: two of our orderlies. There was one who barely so much as took a _glance_ at her, and roughly six hours later, during dinner, Joker managed to gouge out the man's eyes with merely a plastic spoon. The clown attacked him as soon as the orderly brought him his meal." A light shudder ran down his spine when he reminisced the state of the poor man during the ordeal. "Then there was an orderly whom was always very kind and friendly to the other patients. Often times he would greet one and ask how they were doing overall...this also included Xack..." Batman could tell where this was going. "Joker had witnessed these times of interactions between the orderly and the girl. One day- a day where Xack had been heavily sedated due to another delirious outburst with her- while the orderly was chatting with a few fellow patients, Joker somehow managed to sneak one of his monstrous playing cards into the rec room, and he sliced off our orderly's tongue. The young man bled to death before help could arrive in time to save him."

_"My God..."_ Batman didn't say a word afterwards. His expression remained emotionless to it all, just as it usually is when one encounters him. Ideas began racing around in his head how he could use Joker's jealous factor to his advantage. ...If Joker was so jealous of other men being with or around Xack Hathaway, then why hasn't he...? "Has Joker ever attempted to strike at Bruce Wayne?" Batman questioned out of curiosity.

Bagley raised an eyebrow. "I...don't recall..." He somewhat murmured, sounding unsure of it. "I'm sure I would of heard if it were true. Actually, I'm quite surprised Joker hasn't made any attempts on Bruce Wayne's life. After all, the man has watched over and cared for Xack Hathaway after she left the asylum..."

Batman turned to face the other way, appearing as if he was going to take his leave. Bagley breathed out deeply, getting up from his desk with a stack of papers to put in a filing cabinet nearby. "I don't care what you do with that information, but I beg of you to save Xack Hathaway from Joker. The longer she stays with him, the more she will begin to 'mold' into his likeness-" When he turned around, Batman was nowhere to be seen anymore. His eyes wandered to the now open window in the office. The wind from the outside blew furiously within. Bagley strode over to the window and shut it, securing the lock. _"One cannot even begin to imagine what Joker's done with that girl..."_

* * *

Joker laughed psychotically as he tossed another grenade at a billboard that displayed some insurance company, and once it exploded upon impact, he laughed even harder. His driving was out of control as he abruptly turned another corner, almost throwing Xack into this lap. She would be laughing it up as well, but with a few police cars trailing behind, it made her grow all the more nervous.

She grunted when she felt around her seat for a seatbelt, but none were to be found in the clown's purple convertible. "There should be seatbelts in this thing!" She complained, holding on to whatever she could for dear life. Looking to either sides of the windows, she asked, "D-did you lose the cops? I...I don't hear the sirens anymore..."

Joker was grinning madly from ear to ear. "Think so," He checked his rearview mirror to make sure. "Yep. Ditched the pigs way back- Oooh!" He suddenly spotted a couple of young beautiful women wearing some sexy evening wear. The car was approaching them quickly. "Look, Xackie! A couple of skanks at 1 o' clock! Oh, now 2 o' clock!..."

"Huh?" She hastily peered out her window and saw them. "O-oh, okay." She picked up a water balloon sitting next to her feet. Leaning out the window, she chucked the balloon to the unsuspecting women. When it exploded, the women were drenched with...what appeared to be some gooey pink substance Xack was unsure of.

"It's bubblegum!" Joker piped up proudly, taking a glance at Xack's puzzled expression. "Oh, you sure nailed them with the perfect concoction! They'll never get it out of their hair! HA HA HAAAAAHH!" Joker burst out into fits of cackles, but still tried to maintain control of the vehicle he was driving.

It wasn't long when Xack felt her own nerves bubble over and she erupted into fits of laughter herself. Now the two were heard laughing it up in the car, and at times, Joker wrapped an arm around Xack's shoulders so their chortles could be heard in unison.

And so, the drive through Gotham remained just like this: the clown driving like a maniac, sometimes chucking grenades at things he liked to see blow up; the other times he whipped water balloons filled with all kinds of condiments at the gorgeous women in the city. Of course, Xack didn't let him have all the fun of doing such things. Every now and then she took up her own water balloon and threw it at the women around, even children she believed looked like complete brats in her eyes. All the while, she was grinning happily, having quite the merry time with a psychotic clown in the next seat over. She couldn't even remember the last time she had this much fun in her life...

Joker turned on the radio and flicked through the stations hastily, but then he stopped short on one in particular. Both he and Xack's eyes widened in astonishment for the song that was already playing. His grin was beaming. It was that Gnarls Barkley song again.

"Must be destiny," he said excitedly, turning the volume up.

Xack raised an eyebrow. "Destiny?" She sounded unsure of the word.

"Fate then."

"Doesn't that mean the same thing as-"

"Ah, who cares! Let's just sing!"

They both chortled through clenched teeth, and within moments, the two were once again singing together to the one song that seemed to describe them so well...

"My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on the limb!... And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them!..."

Joker and Xack both cackled loudly in between verses. Every so often the clown would throw more grenades at billboards and buildings whenever he passed them by on the road, while Xack chucked fresh water balloons on those who looked like they deserved it...and to her, that seemed to be everybody! The two appeared they were having the time of their lives out in the city. She loved having fun on almost a twenty-four hour basis. She never wanted it to end...

"Having fun, Xackie?" Joker asked when they began to settle down from their fits of laughter.

"Mmm...yeah..." she giggled softly, getting another water balloon ready to throw it at some poor soul. She tossed it up a little and easily caught it back into her palm, smirking as she scanned anyone nearby that looked like they deserved to be covered in a sticky substance.

"Do you always want to have fun?"

She chuckled in response. "Of course I do! I mean, who out there wouldn't want to have fun..." She smiled contently, deciding to toss her water balloon at a well-dressed young man. He hollered angrily when green goop covered his fine suit. Xack cried out joyfully and clapped her hands.

"It can be this way forever you know."

Xack blinked, Joker's words were finally starting to sink in.

"Just give yourself to me, Xack, and you can always live a life of fun and chaos."

She turned to him with a bewildered look. The merriment she felt instantly blew out the passenger window. Her lips meant to form words, but she has yet to speak them. "Wh-what?..." she barely spoke, her voice almost inaudible for Joker to hear. "Wh-what do you mean 'give myself to you'?"

Joker grinned once more, but his attention never left the roads. "You heard right, dearie. All you have to do is devote yourself to me, and you'll never live a life of sorrow and tragedy ever again..." He briefly glanced at her sinisterly. "I promise you that, my dear."

Xack inhaled sharply, turning her head away and gazed out the window. Millions of thoughts were running around in her head. Inside the vehicle it fell eerily quiet, save for the outside where all the action was still going on. She knew Joker was waiting for an answer, but she didn't have one. Out of nervousness, she started to finger the grooves in the door, not knowing what else to say or do.

"You never have to be alone again, Xackie," Joker told her soothingly. A small, devious smile crept across his face. "I'll always be there for you now..."

She swallowed hard, still facing away from him. "You...you said I have to 'devote' myself to you... What does that mean?" She wondered, her voice full of worry.

Joker's grin stretched to the tips of his ears. "It means you won't live that boring life anymore. I'll make sure of that, my sweet..." His tone sounded quite sinister and threatening about it, almost as if he would make sure to keep her in check to not stray away from his criminal life.

Xack took in a deep breath, her eyes unfocused to the scenery outside. She sucked in her lips nervously. "J-Joker...I-"

Suddenly, a loud 'thud' was heard from the trunk of the car. Someone had just landed onto it. "Huh?" Joker and Xack both peeked over their shoulders, and they instantly gasped in shock. Batman had jumped onto the moving vehicle, determined to keep himself steady long enough to get what had to be done. Joker growled lowly and started fishing around for something out from the glove compartment...or the floor. He wasn't sure where he put it...

Xack couldn't believe her own eyes. Was it really him? Batman? She hadn't seen him for so long, she began to fear if he had truly died from the explosion Joker caused when he kidnapped her from her apartment building. "B-Batman?" She breathed.

Batman couldn't believe it himself. After all the fakes he encountered of Xack and Joker... There was no mistaken it though, even with the makeup and wig on her, it was definitely the _genuine_ Xack Hathaway this time. There was no second-guessing that look, her voice...

"Xack?" His tone sounded just as surprised as hers. Time appeared to have frozen for them all at the moment. Finally, the Dark Knight moved closer to the front, reaching out a hand towards her. "Take my hand!"

Upon the instinct of heroism, she twisted herself around to reach out to him as well, but before their fingers could even touch, she hesitated...and pulled her arm back halfway, almost considering her options now. Joker happened to catch a glimpse of her pull-back and grinned manically.

Batman's eyes widened in horror. _"She's hesitating,"_ he thought solemnly. He knew that wasn't good. He tried again, reaching as far as he could without losing his balance on the trunk. "You must take my hand now, Xack!"

Xack's whole outlook was full of confusion and doubt. Her own thoughts were at war with each other on what she should do at this exact moment. Unfortunately, she couldn't linger on it too long; Batman at one end of the car, and Joker at the other still searching for...that certain something.

Joker smiled with glee as he finally found what he was looking for under his seat. "Ah...here we are!" he cheered, holding up a retractable punching glove, and he instantly aimed it at Batman, grinning madly. The hero didn't react in time to dodge the clown's weapon, and the punching glove sent Batman shooting off the car and out onto the street.

While Joker laughed triumphantly, Xack began screaming in fright, worried if Batman got seriously injured or the likes. "Batman!" She shrieked, turning around and putting her knees into the seat so she could get a better look on what was going on behind her. Joker growled on her concerns for the Caped Crusader. He grasped her shoulder roughly and shoved her back down into the seat.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she curled up into herself. She didn't understand why she hesitated on taking Batman's hand. It would of all ended then and there if she just left with him. She could of tried to get help and go on with her life. Why didn't she want that?

* * *

Alfred brought himself down into the batcave once he received the news that Batman had returned a short while ago. He immediately spotted his master sitting silently in his chair, not really looking up at the monitor or doing any computer work on the console. He seemed to be contemplating about something...

"Master Bruce...everything alright?" He questioned with concern in his tone.

"I found Xack Hathaway today...with Joker," Batman responded quietly, hands folded together and rested them on the console. "She had an opportunity to come back with me...and she didn't take it. She didn't _want_ to."

Alfred's eyes widened with astonishment. "Oh dear..." he muttered mournfully. "Miss Hathaway...wants to remain with that mad clown?"

Batman sighed dejectedly. "It seems so."

Alfred turned away slight, appalled by this little fact. "Surely Joker is twisting her mind about all this..." Batman remained unspoken. "What are your intentions now, sir?"

For a few moments he didn't speak. "I have an idea...an absurd one at that, but..." He pushed a few keys and brought up some images and information the police had on record about Joker. "I paid a visit to one of Arkham's doctors, and he informed me that Joker loses all rationality once he becomes enraged with jealously. Knowing this, I believe he might have a sore spot for Bruce Wayne." Alfred looked back onto him with interest. "If I play my cards right, I think I might be able to draw Joker out...and make him come after Bruce Wayne."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Alfred questioned with growing worriment, approaching the the large monitor. "If Joker were to come after Bruce Wayne, how will the Dark Knight attempt to stop him if something should go wrong?"

Batman pondered on that. "As much as I hate to bring her into this, I would have to put my trust in Batgirl on this one. She's the only one with means to put tracking on Joker without him noticing otherwise. If we're fortunate, he will be too consumed with anger to even think about being tracked back to his hideout."

"Sir, do you realize what you're suggesting?" Alfred said sternly. "If you attract that mad man to you, there is no possible chance to defend yourself without raising suspicions as Bruce Wayne! You're putting yourself at great risk!"

"If it means getting Xack out of his hands, then I have no choice," Batman told him sternly. "After today, I doubt Joker will be showing himself or Xack for a long time. It seems the only way to draw him out is to spark some anger in him."

Alfred sighed. "Very well, sir, I will stand by your decision. How are you to go about luring Joker to you?"

Batman couldn't help but form a small smirk on his face. "Bruce Wayne will be making an announcement on television. If Joker is not watching at the time, I'm sure his henchmen will inform him either way. He may know it's a trap, but I'm ensuring that his jealous instincts will make him come to me regardless." He then picked up the phone hanging on his console and began to dial into it. "Besides, the station manager owes me a favor from her last interview she did of me..."

* * *

Xack sat on the couch in front of the television. She had already changed out of her clothes and makeup and got back into her comfortable pajamas. Not really knowing what Joker was doing inside the warehouse at the moment, she took the liberty of controlling the remote, changing the channels every few seconds to find something decent to watch, but to no avail. She frowned. She wasn't much of a television person anyways.

"Nothing to watch, dearie?" She heard Joker's voice from behind her. She watched from the corner of her eye the clown coming around the couch to sit next to her, much to her dismay of body contact; however, as of late, she didn't mind him being close to her, or if their bodies happened to touch.

"Not...really..." she mumbled quietly, peering off past the television. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hmm..." He smiled as he rudely plucked the remote out of her hands. "Allow me then..." He then flicked through the channels with great haste, almost as if he knew what was on right now. "Don't think I didn't notice," he decided to say, although Xack didn't know what he meant by that. She waited for him to add on to his statement. He landed on a random channel and turned to her. "You didn't want to go with Batsy earlier." Xack was taken aback by his words, and slightly faced away from him in embarrassment. Joker grinned to her reaction. "I'm actually flattered! To think you do enjoy spending all your time with me."

Xack opened her mouth to retort...but then she clamped it shut. She couldn't think of anything to say. Her expression was filled with nervousness and doubt, and she started to fidget with her hands and fingers.

"You look nervous..." Joker said softly, scooting himself even closer to her. He draped an arm over the cushions behind them, his initial intention was to eventually wrap it around her. He waited though. "I can see you're thinking about something... Want to tell me what's on your fragile mind?"

Xack breathed out harshly, sniffing a little. "I should of went with Batman..." she said bitterly. "I...I should of..."

Joker finally took that arm and circled it around her, bringing her up against his body. Xack gasped softly and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he had a good hold on her. "Don't be like that, Xackie," he cooed. "I think I know why you didn't go with him." She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "You _like_ me..." He practically growled excitedly. "Perhaps you don't want to live back in that dull world of yours after all..."

"I..." Xack looked to the floor. He left her speechless.

Joker continued to grin. "You didn't go with your _hero_, Xack, so I assume you would rather stay here with me then." Xack's mouth was left agape. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"I..." She still was at a loss for words.

"You can be my henchgirl- my..._clown_girl..."

She inhaled sharply once more upon his suggestion. She remembered him saying something like that to her back in Arkham before he broke out...so many months ago now... "You...you still remember saying that to me?" She asked quietly. "It-it seems so long ago now..."

Joker smiled sweetly, which looked quite creepy to anyone else. "Of course I remember!" He exclaimed happily. "I wouldn't forget anything like that! Especially with you..." He now leered at her.

"Hm..." She made a small noise in her throat, as if acknowledging his statement. She stared at the TV again, her thoughts were all conflicted. Joker didn't like that she was being so quiet about all this. He wanted her to talk!

He ended up chuckling softly, taking some strands of Xack's hair and twirling it within his thick digits. The girl tensed up. She didn't like what he was doing. "Do you ever think about what it would be like to live with me?..." He wondered dreamily, his eyes staring off elsewhere of his warehouse to the idea.

Xack shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Not...not really," she mumbled, but then furrowed her brows. "Wh-why would you even want me to live with you? It's not like I'm that...I mean, I'm just _boring_, I admit."

Joker smiled musingly. "That's what you think, dearie. I really do enjoy your company around here... Would be a shame if you just left. I do get lonely you know..." Her features saddened a little. "Aren't _you_ tired of being alone, _Xack_?..."

Xack turned her head towards him once more when he took his hand and gently caressed her cheek. She wished she didn't enjoy his touch on her like that so much. It felt so..._pleasant_ to her.

"If you stay with me, Xackie, you'll never be alone. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that."

Her defenses, that wall she always puts between herself and other people was chipping away even more with Joker's painful but soothing words. He witnessed tears forming in her eyes which began to slowly trickle down her face. A small wry smile formed on his lips as he wiped them away, and during all this time, Xack's eyes were still on him, almost studding his features for any signs of deceiving.

"I want to kiss you, my dear..." Joker whispered, leaning a tad more into her. He could hear the panic in every breath she took. He chuckled quietly. "What's the matter? Why would you deny such a simple request? I only want a kiss. That's all..."

A minute passed, and Xack found herself leaning into him as well, her eyes beginning to close slowly, and Joker followed suit. When their lips pressed together tenderly, he grabbed her face with his hands to bring her even closer and start intensifying their kiss. It was kind of an uncomfortable position for her, but their mouths locking perfectly pushed that feeling somewhere else in her mind for now, ignoring it. They remained like this before sleep eventually enveloped the girl and she fell asleep into his arms.

* * *

"...I realize...this is not something I would normally do, but given the circumstances, I am rather desperate here," Bruce Wayne said in great sincerity into dozens of microphones present before him. The media crew had their cameras all over him as they broadcasted this all over Gotham City televisions. "Joker has taken someone very dear to me; someone close to my heart. The person he took...her name is Xack Hathaway."

A rather small picture of the young woman appeared on the bottom right corner of people's televisions so they could see what she looked like. "No one has been able to find her as of late, and I'm afraid if she's not found soon, Joker will eventually end her life. This is why I've come to you, Gotham. I'm putting up a reward for any information on Xack Hathaway or Joker for their whereabouts or sightings. Any information at all, please call the Gotham City Police Department." Bruce breathed in...and out deeply. "Please...I'm begging you all to help me. Xack Hathaway must be found as soon as possible. This young woman means the world to me, because-"

"-I love her."

Joker sat there in his Santa Claus chair, hands clenching the armrests painfully, and watching the news with keen interest. Bruce Wayne's words began to drone out of the clown's head now, since he didn't care to hear the rest of what that rich oaf had to say on the matter. His mouth hung open in shock as Bruce spoke those three little words that cracked the mirror in his mind. Three little words that pushed Joker over the edge with this pampered man.

_"I love her."_

Joker blinked, and his flustered expression slowly changed to that of pure rage. He grinded his teeth together and ended up cracking part of his chair's armrests out of crushing it with his bare hands.

_"Why, Brucie Boy! Such a _stupid_ one, you are! Proclaiming false words of love! I'm just...gonna have to teach you what happens to those who lie about things like that. Aren't I?"_

* * *

~ And...more will be explained in the next chapter. Chapter 31 will be the beginning of the "finale chapters". :) ~


	30. The Twig Snaps

**Chapter Thirty:**

**The Twig Snaps**

Xack's eyes fluttered open, having fallen asleep on the couch once again. She groaned a little, stretching her limbs uncomfortably from the unusual positions she slept in. When she became more alert and awake, she sat up, gazing around to realize she was all alone in the area. This time, Joker didn't even bother covering her up with anything. A part of her actually felt...neglected for some reason there.

Her eyes settled upon the lonely Santa Claus chair off to the side, looking upon it sadly. _"Huh...I wonder where Joker went?..." _Her gaze then shifted to the television set in front of the couch...and her eyes widened terribly. The TV was off, and for good reason: there was a large crack in the screen along with a dent to accompany it. From the looks of it, it appeared someone had smashed part of it in with great force. She wondered how she didn't hear this in her sleep. _"Oh my God, wha- what happened here?!"_

Voices were echoing off the walls in the warehouse now, and when Xack sat there unmoving, she distinctly heard them more clearly. One of the voices she recognized it immediately to be Joker's. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but by the tone of his voice, he sounded quite agitated. Curious, she got up and followed the voices to find out what the fuss was about. She assumed that whatever everyone was chatting about couldn't be good.

Xack's feet tapped the concrete of the floor as she tiptoed on over to Joker's group to listen in on what they were discussing. When she neared, she stood behind a stack of props, and listened in as best as she could.

"...ably should bring those lugs of mine. Who knows, they might be useful to me here..." she heard Joker mutter to himself. He was pacing about- but in front of how many people, Xack was unsure of. He paused a moment in his speaking. "Hmm...should probably leave before my dearest wakes up. If all goes right-" He snickered, amused by his own thoughts. "If all goes right, I'll bring Brucie boy's heart on a platter and serve it to Xackie..."

Xack gasped in horror. Her whole body froze when she heard him say that. Bruce Wayne's heart...on a platter? _"Wh-why would Joker do this? Why now?!"_ She spoke frighteningly in her thoughts. _"What did Bruce Wayne ever do to him-?!" _For the strangest reasons, her thoughts wanted to play out Joker offering her a silver platter with Bruce Wayne's bloody organ in the center of it. That thought alone wanted to make her violently ill.

Joker then spoke again, snapping her back to reality, "Ooooh, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I bring it to her!" The clown practically squealed excitedly. "I wonder if she'll love my generous gift. Of course I'll clean off the blood and bits of flesh...just for her... She's absolutely terrified of _red_ for the craziest reason! ...Hmm...not sure what that reason is...but who cares, HA HAAAAH!" He cackled loudly, making anyone flinch with the sound ringing badly in their eardrums, including Xack's.

He stopped abruptly. "I can't let that wealthy idiot get away with what he said about my girl..." said Joker irritably. "I just _can't_...let him _live_-"

"Xack?" A voice spoke to her in a hushed tone from off to the side. "What are you doing?"

Xack almost cried out from being startled, but held her tongue. She spun around and came face to face with Kenny, who peered at her suspiciously. "I asked you a question," he said more sternly to her.

She was at a loss for words, panic flooding throughout her body. "I-I...I...I was just-"

Kenny sighed deeply, now looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Xack, but...I have to turn you in... Joker has to know what you've been up to here."

"No!" She whispered desperately. "Please! Please don't! I-I...if Joker's going to hurt Bruce Wayne, I have to warn him somehow. Please, Kenny! Please help me!"

She begged him like her life depended on it, and her pleading expression just made the man's heart sink to his stomach. As much as he wanted to aid her, there was no chance he would double-cross the Joker. "I wish I could, I really do," Kenny whispered back. "But Joker is my boss. Betray him once- even arouse his suspicions, and I'm dead. It's as simple as that." He grabbed her arm roughly, but not painfully. "I'm really sorry, Xack."

Xack gave a small cry as Kenny dragged her out from behind props pile and into the open. She was shoved in Joker's direction, an action that made her stumble and almost fall to floor if she didn't catch her footing in time. "She was sneaking around and overheard you," Kenny informed Joker.

Xack stood upright with frightened eyes as she now appeared directly in front of the clown, whom didn't seem the least bit surprised that she decided to eavesdrop on him; as a matter of fact, he seemed slightly annoyed by it. Punch and Judy were on either sides of him, staring at Xack peculiarly, but she never could fully read their expressions. There were also a handful of goons who formed a semicircle in the area, and she happened to be in the center of it all.

After a moment of awkward silence, Joker finally broke it with his eerie smile, and said, "Why Xackie, I didn't expect you to be up so soon." His smile faded into a sneer, and his eyes shifted to Kenny. "How much did she hear?"

Before Kenny had a chance to answer, Xack did that for him, "You-you-you're going to kill Bruce Wayne?!" She stuttered badly in panic.

Joker smirked. "Ooooh...so you _did_ hear that..." He shrugged uncaringly. "Not like it matters really." He scoffed musingly. "It's not like you're gonna stop me or anything!" He chuckled through clenched teeth, and thinking they should follow along, a few of the goons snickered right with him.

Xack looked onto each and every one of their faces, her expression silently begging them to reconsider Joker's ideas. Unfortunately, they stared back at her with grins, frowns, or their features were just as emotionless as Punch and Judy. Only Kenny was the one to shift his gaze away; feeling too shameful to look her in the eye. All in all, none of them were willing to help her.

"What were you hoping for, Xack? That all of a sudden one of these lackey's will have a 'change of heart'?" Joker almost wanted to laugh in her face. "I don't think so!" Now he threw his head back and laughed about, and some of the other men joined in with him for the hell of it. The sounds echoed off the walls of the warehouse, making it even more obnoxious to hear.

Xack shook her head in disbelief. "What did Bruce Wayne ever do to you?!" She shouted at him fearfully. She was perplexed as ever, wondering why Joker would suddenly want to kill the man, and what the clown's intentions were for Bruce.

Joker immediately clamped his mouth shut, and his expression turned serious. "Didn't catch the news, dearie? Oh wait...you couldn't..." A cheeky smile slowly spread across his face. "The TV had a little...erm...'accident' while you were off in dreamland..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "A-accident?" She shook her head to rid of that thought. "Wait. Wh-what news?"

Joker grimaced, and pointed a thumb up and over his shoulder. "That wealthy moron decided to make an announcement recently. Do you know what he said, dearie?" Xack gave him a blank stare. How was she supposed to react to such a thing she wasn't even aware of? He grunted in annoyance. "That- _idiot_ announced to all of Gotham his _'feelings'_ for you! Right there! Right on public television! Of all the _nerve_!" He drawled angrily, although it didn't sound convincing. "Who does he think he is anyways?"

"What?" Xack glanced over her shoulder as if the television was right behind her. "I...I don't understand. Why would Bruce say something like that on-"

"To piss me off, that's what!" Joker replied curtly, crossing his arms to glare at everyone around him. "How _dare_ he say something like that!" At an instant, a small smile came to him, shrugging. "Of course, I know it's just a _trap_ to lure me, 'cause...erm..." He paused, trying to think. "Ah...hmm...don't know why he would want me out in the open, but I hope he knows that if I'm caught..." his eyes were on Xack, and a shiver ran down her spine. "I'm never gonna reveal where _you_ are..." He grinned evilly, and she didn't like it one bit.

One of the goons scrunched up his features. "Gotta be a trap. Why else would that Wayne guy say something like that," he stated somewhat dumbly.

The whole warehouse fell dead silent, save for the creaks and other assorted noises the place seemed to produce on its own. Joker's expression fell comically in annoyance, and then face-palmed. "I just _said_..._that_..." Joker growled angrily, his eyes now flashing at the one who spoke up. The goon shook in place from the clown's enraged glare. "I hate it when you low-life's don't pay attention! -Well-" he smiled all-too happily. "I should _reward you_ for that, shouldn't I?"

The goon whimpered, but before he could even think of slinking away, a couple of others grabbed his arms to keep him on the spot. The more he tried struggling, the tighter the grip they had on him. "N-no! I'm sorry! I-I'm _sorry_!" The goon apologized in great desperation. However, they fell on deaf ears.

Xack made fearful mewls, and brought her hands to her mouth to quiet them further. She took a few steps back, her eyes were wide with horror...and yet, she couldn't tear her sight from what is to come.

She watched Joker walk past her casually, a menacing grin on his face. "What...what are you going to do?" Xack questioned frightfully. A part of her hoped he would suddenly change his mind, but by the look on his face, it was doubtful.

Joker now stood in front of his trembling goon. The frightened one didn't cry; his face was too frozen with terror. The clown's grin widened tremendously, and then he cupped the little boutonnière on his coat. "I think it's time you smelled the _roses_, don't you think?" He laughed as he squeezed the little flower. Upon instinct, everyone immediately backed away all for the one Joker had his attention on. He tried to bolt, but Joker was too quick; he grabbed the goon's head and slammed his face into the toxic fume-spraying object. Joker wanted him to inhale as much as he possibly could.

The goon coughed harshly. If he coughed any harder blood was sure to come out...or one of his lungs. "That's it- breath it in!" Joker growled excitedly, his eyes wide with anticipation. "_Breath_!"

The poor soul couldn't control his nerves anymore; they were on fire. He started to laugh at a high-pitched, constant rate. So strong and powerful were these vocals that the veins in his body could be seen through the skin.

Xack cried frightfully. The reality of everything came crashing down on her once more. As the body of the poisoned goon collapsed to the floor, Xack took off in another direction, not able to hold back her sobs any longer.

When she felt she put a good distance between herself and the group of bad men, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, but her weeping didn't cease whatsoever. She grasped her head with both of her hands. A massive headache was making itself known within her. She couldn't hold back the truth any longer. She couldn't be in denial about it. And that truth is:

This was the Joker. This is what he does whether people like it or not, and that's not about to change.

_"...I'll bring Brucie boy's heart on a platter and serve it to Xackie... ...Of course I'll clean off the blood and bits of flesh...just for her..."_

Xack shook her head harshly. _"Why...why is he doing this? Why to Bruce? Bruce...Bruce has done_ nothing _to him!"_ She cried in her scrambled thoughts_. "Joker can't hurt people I like! Joker can't do this to them! Why? Why can't I have other people in my life besides Joker? Why can't I like anyone else? Why can't anyone else like _me_?!"_ She gripped her head tighter. Her heart was pounding like mad in her chest. _"Being mad at Bruce doesn't mean I want him dead! I never said I wanted him dead! Why is Joker doing this? All because Bruce made some weird comment about me? It-it's obvious it's not true! Of course it's not true! Why can't...why can't Joker leave it alone?! Why kill Bruce? C-can't kill Bruce!"_

Xack could of sworn the whole room started to spin. More tears streamed down her cheeks as images of all his past victims came rushing to her mind. The victims of his likeness at the carnival. Her brother. All the people he has gassed. That poor man bartender- and even-

Herself.

Yes..._yes_, she's a victim too, isn't she? All the times he tried to kidnap her, hurting and abusing people in the process- herself included. The times where he injected unknown chemicals into her...and he even gassed her too... It's not like he hasn't been a little rough with her, as well...

She sobbed louder, getting onto the floor and curling herself into a ball_. "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"_ Her thoughts whispered. _"If there's ever a chance I at least have a _friend_ in my life...Joker will just...will just kill them, won't he?"_ Her lips trembled. _"I can't...I can't even have friends? Not even...one? He's just...going to kill them all?..."_

Xack heard a voice in the distance. Was someone calling for her? _"And where am I going to live? Here? For the rest of my life? Or if we get caught again, I'll just end back in Arkham again, for sure. And then what? Joker has me escape with him and then I just wind up back here? I can't...go anywhere without his permission? I always have to get his approval first, and even if I did, he'll just...follow me wherever I go? I'm always going to have someone watch my every move, making sure I don't get out of line? What if I do? What would he do if I...disobeyed him?" _She started to think further, remembering hearing rumors of Joker's involvement with other women before her. Why did he want them in the first place? What made her so different?

She scoffed dejectedly. _"Where...where is it going?... There...there's no future with him. No matter how much fun I have with him...reality will always rear its ugly head at me, telling me this will never last; telling me that at some point...I'm just gonna want this to stop..."_

"I can't live like this anymore," Xack said solemnly.

_**"You're stupid to believe you were actually happy with him."**_

And then...

She...

_Snapped_.

"Xackie?..." Joker rounded a corner and found Xack curled up on the floor. She was oddly quiet, but he could hear her erratic breathing. He stopped several feet in front of her, tilting his head curiously at the rather pathetic sight before him. He shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't know why you're so upset. It's only that Brucie boy here."

Xack placed her palms on the floor and pushed up to get herself back on her feet. Much to his annoyance, her back was to him.

Joker frowned slightly, not liking the fact that she seemed to be ignoring him. "Just think, Xackie, with him out of the way, you don't have to fret about him ever again! He'll be high-priced _mince-meat_ once I get through with him!" He ended up laughing when he finished his sentence. The thought of Bruce chopped and sliced into deli meat danced across his mind. Biting his tongue in anticipation, he waited for Xack to respond with _something_- even a retort or her getting upset would suffice. Nothing came out of her mouth though; not one sound.

Now Joker clenched his teeth together, infuriated. She still refused to fully acknowledge his presence. "Dearie...my patience is wearing _thin_ here. You know I don't like to be ignored..." he practically growled quietly, taking a step closer to her. Suddenly, he had a forlorn smile on his face. "C'mon! Don't you have anything to say?!" He shrilled to her. "I would imagine little Xackie must have _something_ to say about this?" He blinked at her, hands clenching into fists when she didn't move a muscle nor speak any words. "ANSWER ME!" He roared.

Xack finally made some movement, shoulders shrugging and head cocked for a brief moment. She turned a bit in his direction. "I should of known," she said in a hushed voice. "_Everything_ up to this point...was all...a big...fat..._lie_."

Joker watched her turn around to face him, and there, her expression appeared so _solemn_; so _angered_ at him. Her matted hair didn't help; it just made her look more disturbing to anyone's eyes. He had never seen Xack look upon him this way before. Ever. It almost felt like a whole different person was staring back at him...even the tone of her voice sounded just as brash. The clown was so taken aback with her whole change in demeanor that he was just left standing there dumbstruck.

The girl before him narrowed her eyes hatefully at him. "Heh, to think, where do I even start with that?" Joker blinked at her in shock. Her tone was so different with him. Instead of stuttering or sounding unsure of her own words all the time, she sounded confident...and furious. "I used to believe people actually did _like_ me; that people actually wanted to help me get back on my feet; that people _cared_. Being with _you_ though, you know what I realized?" She sniffed angrily. "That the world _is_ one horrible joke, and I'm the biggest sucker of them all." Her eyes never left Joker's face as she spoke to him.

Joker's bewildered expression slowly turned into a cheeky grin, and he chuckled. "Dearie..." he began so casually, "Of course the world's a joke! Why do you think I commit my hilarious pranks, huh? 'All work and no play' as the saying goes! Well...I'm all for the play! HA HAHAHAAAHH!" Joker clutched his gut as his laughter reverberated off the walls of his hideout.

Xack wasn't smiling at all, and continued to glare at him. "What the hell does that have to do with anything I just said?" She wondered hoarsely. Joker immediately went silent, but now he was staring back at her a bit irritably. He was beginning to grow annoyed with her talking to him like that. It was amusing for that short time, but now he was growing tired of it.

His lip curled up. "Don't know what's gotten into ya, Xackie, but I'm getting a little _tired_ of it," he snarled at her, eyes half lidded as he gazed onto her somewhat exhaustedly.

"You're tired, huh?" she retorted rudely. "Well I'm _tired_ of you telling me how I should present myself to you. I'm _tired_ of you telling me when it's okay to actually get out of this dump! I'm _tired_ of you hurting people I _remotely_ care about, but most of all-" She had to stop for a second to take a breather. "I'm tired of _you _and your controlling ways!" She pointed at him before returning her hands to her sides.

That struck a nerve in him. "Really now?" Was all he could muster up to say. His own mind was preoccupied with thoughts of violence, rage...and chaotic fun for some reason. "I didn't hear any complaints from you before-"

"Let's just say a part of me finally realized what was going on here," she told him.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"They call this _Stockholm syndrome_!" Xack shot back at him, frustrated that Joker didn't seem to be getting her point. "Don't think I was too stupid to not see that sooner or later."

Joker's eyes boggled and his mouth hung open. What did she just say? Everything up to this current time between them...and Xack throws it all to...Stockholm syndrome? He was left aghast by the mere mention of it. He was bewildered, too stunned by her response to come up with anything else to say for that brief period of time.

It wasn't until his eyes settled upon her again, watching her cross her arms and wait impatiently for his reply, that his whole attitude became enraged once more. "Oh?" The clown cocked his head at her. "Is that what you think? Stockholm syndrome?" He was insulted. He tried his best to keep from exploding in fury, but Xack could easily hear the looming anger in his tone. "After everything I done for you, and you have the _gall _to throw it back at me and chalk it up to-" He paused, twitching furiously as the words passed through his head. "_Stockholm syndrome_?" He grinded his teeth together harshly.

Xack scoffed at him. "Explains everything, doesn't it?" She rudely replied. "Why else would I have 'fun' with you? What you do...it isn't _fun_... Not really..." Her eyes grew wider in terror as she remembered her times with him...and what she's seen on the news about him. "What you do...is horrible. You hurt people. You...torture people- and for what? Fun? How is that fun? Fun for you, I guess, but it's not fun to those you do it to!"

The girl whined, putting her hands to her head and turned her back on the clown again. "I...I wanted to do those things with you- t-to...to hurt people. I was beginning to see the world...through your eyes..." Joker couldn't help but grin to that statement of hers.

Slowly she was going back to that pitiful shell Joker was used to seeing of her...but she didn't stop there. Faintly he could hear the beginnings of her sobbing. "I can't believe...I wanted to have fun with you! Wh-what's wrong with me?! No _normal_ person would ever want to see the world through your eyes...or do the things you do! It's not right! It's..._twisted_! It's sick!"

"And yet, I seem to remember a miserable thing like you having the time of her life with the twisted clown!" Joker decided to chime in, knowing he would make her feel worse about it. He tapped his chin and eyes peered up, as if to be in some merry thought.

Another choked cry escaped her lips. She curled up into herself and squeezed her eyes shut. So many things were wiring around in her head. "How...how could this happen to me?" She whispered to herself. Her terrible and awful memories of her past...and present spun in her cranium. Faster and faster they went...

_"I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up.-"_

_**"You'll always be messed up."**_

"Xackie?" Joker noticed that she had gotten awfully quiet once more, making him just a tad on the nervous side. She didn't move, nor did she make any sounds or gestures indicating that she heard him at all. Scowling, he took a few steps closer to her. "Xackie," he tried again. Still nothing. He growled softly. "Xack!" Joker ended up closing the distance between them, but she didn't turn back around. She made some movement with her arms, but he couldn't tell what she was doing.

The clown now bared his teeth at her, infuriated she was still keeping this attitude about herself; being silent, being abrasive towards him, and now ignoring him completely. This isn't something he ever expected out of her, and he didn't like it. He wanted to put a stop to it now.

"Xackie..." he growled lowly. "I had it up to _here_ with your little mood swings!" He crossed his arms, and bore his eyes into her back. He started to ponder on this. Maybe Xack just needed some sleep... "Hmm...perhaps it's time for all little, darkly dressed girls to snuggle with their teddy bears and go to-"

"AAH!"

Out from nowhere, Xack spun around and attacked Joker with a decent sized blade in her hand. Fortunately, he was very grateful his agility and quick reflexes for he managed to dodge her blow, which caused her hand instead to thrust into a crate that was behind him.

He took a few steps back, eyes bulged out of his head as he appeared befuddled by Xack, who was struggling to get her hand out. "This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? For me to go..._insane_?" She spoke harshly, still trying to jerk her hand out of the crate, pushing any pain she endured in the back of her mind for now.

"Where did you get that?!" Joker barked at her, obviously referring to the sharp object in her hand. "Well?!"

Xack scoffed, now trying to slowly pry her hand out. "Does it matter?-"

"Yes it does!" He spat. "Who gave that to you? How did you manage to sneak something like that from me-"

"Well, as you have said...I believe a few times... I am 'clever' like that..."

Joker grunted, now storming over towards her, but just as he got too close for comfort, Xack finally yanked her hand out and immediately pointed it at him threateningly. The clown instantly halted in his tracks, his eyes glued to the weapon in her hand. Even he knew he could easily restrain Xack himself, or even call in his goons for back up if things got out of hand. He was hoping he could at least try and calm her down first.

"Now dearie..." he said calmly, putting his hands up halfway to show he meant no harm to her. "You don't _really_ want to hurt me now, do ya?" He started to back away when the girl kept coming at him with the blade. Still, he persisted in trying. "Don't you remember all the fun we've been having, Xackie? I thought you enjoyed it."

Xack suddenly stopped, shocked by his words...and began thinking on it. Seconds went by...and slowly...a very wide, sheepish grin formed on her lips. She had a crazed look in her eyes.

And then...she..._laughed_...

"Ha, hah, hah..."

This sent shivers down Joker's spine. It wasn't the sound of merriment or joy. He was all too familiar with this kind of cackle. It was the sound...of _insanity_.

"HA, HA, HAH, HA, HAH, HAAAH!" He appeared flushed as he watched her laugh about, but she didn't let up on her weapon whatsoever. Joker didn't know if he should be thrilled by her sudden madness...or scared of it.

Minutes later, her laughter began to die down into soft chuckles, and her wide eyes were on him again. "_Fun_? You thought all that was fun for me?" She held in more cackles as best as she could. "No, that wasn't fun. You _made_ me have fun with you! I...I just didn't realize it at the time. You made everything look like it was fun, and I...just went along for the ride...?" She trailed off towards the end, sounding uncertain of her own words. Her gaze went off to the side to think on it further.

Joker watched her with fury. He knew none of which she said was true. He _knew_ she enjoyed spending all that time with him. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but he had to put an end to it before she would push him over the edge. "Xackie..." his tone sounded threatening. "Don't make me hurt you..."

Xack burst out laughing again to his words, clutching her stomach with her free hand. "Hurt me?! I think you done plenty enough of that already!" The blade was pointed at him again. "And now Joker, I think it's about time you knew how much I really hurt on the inside!" She held up her weapon and rushed towards the clown.

"Ah!" Joker jumped backwards to avoid it, but she came so close that she actually managed to cut open his shirt just a tad.

Even with him continuously backing away from her, she still came at him with full-force. Most of the time she ended up stabbing creepy stuffed animals, boxes, and more crates that were lying about.

"Snap out of it, will ya?!" Joker cried out at her, dodging another swing of her deadly blade. "Didn't think wanting to off that Brucie boy would make you crazy!"

The girl growled at him loudly. "Hold still!" Xack yelled at him, thrusting her hand into another box. "I can't get you with you moving around like that!" She easily got her hand out of it and continued to try and cut Joker, regardless if she would end up killing him or not.

Entertained as he is to all this, Joker was starting to tire from it. "Enough already, Xackie!" He told her sternly, and he ended up backing into a stack of props. He stayed put as he smiled nervously. "You...you don't wanna kill me, do ya?" He asked her sincerely. "After all we've been through together?..." he persisted in a hushed tone.

Xack shook her head. She looked like she was ready to breakdown and cry her sorrows. "I. Don't. CARE!" She screamed hoarsely. "I won't let you hurt anymore people on my account!"

She lunged herself at him again, but Joker was through with this. "Enough!" He bellowed. Raising his hand, he slapped Xack hard across the face as soon as she came close. The girl cried out in pain, jerking away from him out of reflex. She stood there in complete shock, slowly bringing a shaking hand up to her cheek and touched it gently. The skin in that area stung horribly, and no doubt it'll turn red soon. Xack's mind boggled with so many thoughts of utter bewilderment, and her eyes weren't really focusing on anything in particular at the moment.

Joker watched her stunned appearance and couldn't help stare at her with great interest, wondering what was going through her mind.

Xack blinked, bringing her eyes into focus once again, and the first thing they settled upon was Joker's blank expression. "You...you _slapped_ me!" She shrieked at him in aghast.

Crossing his arms, the clown glared at her exhaustedly. "Well _you_ came at me with a knife," he said to her in a slightly nonchalant way. Then he grinned at her happily, "As much fun as you've been, dearie, how about we call it a day...what do ya say?"

For a second, the look on her face almost suggested that she was reconsidering his words. Her expression appeared so disoriented about her current situation...but then...

_**"Nothing is going to change unless you do something."**_

She suddenly looked back on him with such hatred written across her face, and then paced quickly in his direction.

The clown's eyes widened worriedly, backing away slowly. "Oh boooyys... ...BOYS!" He hollered, and in a blink of an eye, his goons came out from all sides and tackled the girl to the ground in no time. They had her face-flat, and limbs pinned down painfully. She never stood a chance against those that can easily overpower her, and the weapon was instantly knocked out of her hands.

The others that didn't restrain her stood on either sides of their boss, peering down at her with stern expressions; Punch and Judy were also part of this crowd.

Xack struggled tremendously, but she barely got any movement out of herself. "Get off me!" She screamed at them, her voice was very strained. "GET OFF OF ME!" She made all sorts of strangled sounds as she attempted to wiggle herself out of their hold...which proved to be futile.

Smirking to her feeble resisting, Joker made a swift gesture of his hand, silently commanding his men to have Xack stand on her feet. They carefully maneuvered off of her, still keeping a hold on her so she wouldn't try to get away. Slowly they began to stand up, bringing Xack along with them.

Then...she started to sob. Her head was bowed so she could hide her shame.

Joker walked over and picked up the discarded weapon and twirled it around in his hand. His eyes then locked on to Xack's, "Kids shouldn't run around with knives, don't you know," he stated in a falsetto voice. With a sudden sneer he pocketed the knife within his coat. "When I find out who left sharp objects around for the kiddies..." His darkened attitude changed when he caught sight of Xack still staring at the floor. Clenching his teeth in frustration, he stalked over to her and grasped her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were glossy and getting red from all the crying. "Hmm..." He seemed to be studying her tear-stained features. "Didn't think you'd get this upset over that rich oaf, dearie."

Xack tried to jerk her mouth out of his grasp, but he kept a firm grip on her. Even through her sorrow, she was infuriated with Joker's hold on her. "Th-that's because you want to kill him!" She blurted out in her usual, feeble and insecure tone of hers. "Please don't hurt him!" She begged sadly.

A disturbing yet delightful grin came to him. "Now that's the Xackie I know!" He rejoiced in hearing her common way of speaking to him. He squeezed her chin gently. "Never thought I'd miss that side of ya..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and some even spilled onto his fingers. Xack peered into his eyes pleadingly. "Please..." she whispered to him. "Please don't do this... Please...please..." she repeated over and over to him...

...until he answered her, "But, dearie..." he cooed softly, smiling at her in a loving way...which seriously disturbed her. "It's not like you need him anymore. You have me now- and what do we do with things we don't need anymore?..." He trailed off, actually waiting for the quaking girl to give him a response.

Xack shook her head slowly, giving off pitiful whines and sobs. "N-no...you can't do this..." she said to him. "You can't do this to him!"

Joker frowned somewhat disappointingly. "Well that's not an answer," he pouted childishly. "The answer we're all looking for...is that we _kill_ them! AH HAHAHAHAAHH!" Xack flinched as he threw his head back to laugh wildly into the air. He released her chin to hold onto his gut for comfort.

"Ooh...the ways I crack myself up!" He said happily, wiping away a single tear that began forming at the eye. He looked onto each and every face that was around him. "I think I wasted enough time here already, ssoooo...let's head out...shall we?" He grinned mischievously, and then beckoned Punch and Judy over to him. "Punch. Judy. We're heading out," he told them.

Punch and Judy grabbed a couple of large duffel bags that were sitting next to them and walked over towards their boss. "And...uh..." Joker examined the other henchmen nearby, tapping his chin as he made his way to each of them and gave them a once-over carefully. "Hmm..." He thought hard as he came upon a man that was almost the exact same height as him. "Yeah...you'll do. Come with me," Joker commanded. The henchman merely nodded and then the four started to head for the small elevator up to the ground floor.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Xack screamed after him, throwing her body forward to try and get herself loose from the men that still held her at bay.

Joker halted, and so did the men accompanying him. The clown glanced over his shoulder and onto her. "Do you think this will make me _like_ you- by killing people I care about?!" She questioned him in a grating voice. "If you do this I'll never forgive you! I'll never look at you the same way again, Joker!" She hollered at him. "NEVER!"

Everyone was silent, including the Joker. It remained that way for over a minute, until a lazy smile crept upon his face. "Hmph, you may get a little irritable once I put that Brucie on ice, but eventually you'll worship me again." Xack was breathing heavily, but stayed quiet. "Everything will be back to the way it was as soon as he's out of the way. You'll see." He fluttered a little wave to her now. "Ta-ta, my dear! HA HAHAHAHAHAAAH!" He laughed as now skipped merrily to that elevator with the other three in tow.

"N-no!" Xack shouted.

Everyone heard the elevator move up to the next floor, and it was then that the henchmen holding onto the girl finally let her go. She instantly fell on her knees painfully and while the other men cleared away from the spot to do other various tasks throughout the warehouse.

After a moment, Xack slowly balled up her fingers and began her crying once again. She brought her clenched hands up to her face. She tried to keep her sobbing to a minimal as much as she could, but she felt far too much grief to really keep it to herself. She was already humiliated enough in front of Joker and his men, so what difference did it make now?

Shortly thereafter, a pair of feet came into her view. Her crying lessened somewhat as her head slowly tilted up until she saw that it was Kenny whom peered down at her depressingly.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She wailed, putting her fists back down at her sides. Kenny on the other hand, didn't know why she was apologizing to him and what for. "It...it was a moment of weakness! Forgive me! Forgive me!" Her head then hung back down, tears were consistently hitting the floor beneath her.

Kenny bent down slightly to help Xack back on her feet. He proceeded to guide her on over to the couch in the living room area, and once she sat down, he left her to her misery. As horrible as he felt about all this, there was nothing more he could do for her without upsetting Joker.

Xack's breathing was labored at this point. If she didn't calm herself she would end up having some sort of attack or other. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head lightly on them. She took in deep breaths to keep her composure.

_"What am I...supposed to do now?" _She asked herself, putting an open palm to her head. Slowly her eyes closed, deep in thought about everything. Her becoming crazed and attacking the Joker made its way into the mix of things. _"I can't believe...I did that. What is wrong with me?" _She sniffled a little. _"What am I supposed to do? Joker is going to kill Bruce, and-"_ Even though Bruce did know how to defend himself, it still doesn't excuse Joker for wanting to kill the man. If it wasn't him, the clown would just go after someone else she cared about...

Her eyes opened back up. "Bruce... Batman... I hope you know what you're doing to make him so mad like that," she mumbled. "I don't know what to do with myself if I lost you... You're the only one that tried to help, after all," and then she cried louder, burying her face within her legs to muffle them.

Thinking about Joker...and all the things they did together in the city. Laughing, having fun, being together...it only fueled her grief even more to her current situation.

Just thinking about _him_...brought her down into even more suffering.

_**"...how does it feel now...that your world comes crashing down on you...Xack?..."**_

* * *

_~ I know this chapter is a little weird, but I am getting closer to the end. This is actually longer than I planned, so again...like a few chapters ago, I have to split it yet again. This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but cuts off to Bruce/Batman to see how it's going with him and whantnot. So...that will be saved for another chapter. So sorry this took a lot longer to get up. ...also: there is a significance to the **bold text **__in this chapter. You'll be finding out about "her" a bit later. ...and just for the record: no, Xack's not getting a split personality. I guess you can say it's just a part of Xack that is, um... "waking up" to all this(?) Hopefully it'll make more sense once **she **is introduced._

_Just to clarify, there are times in this story, and in 'Obsession' where Xack's consciousness "speaks" to her on what to do in certain situations. As the saying goes "Just let your conscious be your guide" XD_


End file.
